Secrets of Radcliffe Way
by wolverinacullen
Summary: Book 2 of the Clala saga; Clawd and Lala have reached their goal of vampire/werewolf unity...but what price will everyone have to pay for it? Other pairings included.
1. Of Wolf and Man 1

_Quickly answering my reviews from ALRW- _

_Cupcakes- Yes, IK...they best. So do I._

_DraculauraGirl- This would be it! :D_

_Gianna- I just hope there's no ressurection of the Cleo/Clawd...-shudder- But I have a good feeling they won't stay apart long._

_DraculauraxClawd- Well then, you'll be in even more suspense now!_

_I give you all...SECRETS OF RADCLIFFE WAY, CLALA SAGA BOOK TWO! :D_

**Of Wolf and Man**

_1_

Our feet pounded the pavement. We weren't just individual wolves anymore, we were the pack.

Kate and I were all of ten feet behind Valentine. In a burst of speed, my mom and Romulus overtook us. Kate growled and pushed forward. She wanted to make the prize kill, that much was obvious in her eyes. Rom grabbed ahold of a low-hanging branch and swung up, taking our chase up to the trees. Luken and Tyler followed him. My heart felt like it was hammering away in my chest. Each twig that snapped under my feet was another way I wanted to sink my claws into the vampire we were hunting. Everyone fanned out at once. The perimeter was going to be set. We had him cornered.

I heard the screaming of wheels on pavement. A crunch. The twisting of metal. A laugh. Kate didn't break her chase, she leapt over the top of the car and continued after Valentine, but I stopped. My heart was lodged up in my throat.

"Shit!" Deugi's voice was sharp. He ran to my mom's side, pushing the twisted bumper back a little bit more. The car rolled backwards. I heard panicked screams inside. I was frozen.

"Rocco!" Deugi barked, "Get them out! I got her!"

I nodded mechanically and watched Deugi scoop her up, murmuring to her, "It's okay, Evelyn. I gotcha."

Sam appeared, "Deugi, Romulus has him cornered!"

"Good, handle it for me. Rocco, open up the damned car!"

I nodded slowly and dug my claws into the sealed doors. The lock cracked. I pried open the back door and lifted out a normie kid, no older than Sadie. With the door open, I cracked the other door open like a can and peeled it back, popping the airbag. The driver was a woman that looked somewhat like my mom...I cut the seatbelt and offered my hand.

"What..."

"Don't worry" I murmured, "It's okay."

She took my hand and climbed out, and no sooner was she free than she dashed to her child. I looked back to Sam and motioned him along, "Get Valentine! I have to get to my mom!"

He nodded. I took off down the road in the opposite direction.

...

My first instinct was to curl up, but I realized I couldn't. I felt...I felt good. My body felt like it was singing. Slowly, I opened my eyes and sat up slightly. Heavy, medically-induced lethargy flooded my body. I looked over. Clawd lay sleeping in a hospital bed next to me, hooked up to a blood transfusion. Weakly, I pushed the bed closer and sighed. Too many machines were hooked up to me to move. I turned back and pushed myself a little closer, and grasped his hand. His eyes fluttered open, "Lala?"

I broke into a smile. "The one and only."

"Are you okay?" he sounded exhausted, but when he looked at me, there was such relief in his eyes. I nodded and brought his free hand to my lips for a kiss. My lips were dry. He grabbed his IV and gently swung it around. I laughed. He climbed in beside me and cuddled up, "I thought I lost you..."

I shook my head and nestled into his chest, "No..I told you I wasn't going anywhere and I meant it." The poison must've gotten out of my system. I cuddled into him as best we could in our situation. He brought his lips down on mine. I kissed back, feeling familiar warmth and contentment in my heart.

"My poor baby" I murmured, stroking his hair.

"I saved you" he whispered, "That's what matters. I gave all I could for you."

"You didn't have to do that" I murmured.

"Yeah, I did. Your dad got blood in your veins and I got blood in your system. Just promise me you'll never leave my side again."

"I promise" I whispered, laying my head on his arm. He stroked my hair softly, absently. After a long moment of peace, the door cracked open. My dad looked in. His face lit up and he rushed to my side, "Draculaura."

"Hi Daddy" I murmured. He grasped my hand in his, his fingers softly stroking mine. I smiled wider, "Are you okay?"

"Of course. Are you?"

I nodded and leaned up. He kissed my forehead and helped me lay back down. "Viv?"

Mrs. Stine peeked in and smiled, "Good, you're both awake. How do you feel?"

"Fine" I murmured, stretching a little. "I imagine this is how plants feel when they've been brought back from little yellow nubs of nothing."

Clawd smiled and nuzzled my neck, "I want off this damn IV. I wanna hold her."

"You need blood, Clawd." It sounded like this wasn't the first time they'd had the conversation. I glanced to him and stroked my fingers over his.

Viv looked at my dad and then at me. She frowned and reached out, taking my hand, "It was a bit of an effort to save your life."

"I know" I whispered, squeezing her hand. I smiled to them both, "I'll be grateful forever."

"Lala...I want you to rest. Save up your strength."

I nodded, "Yeah...Wait, Viv, how's the baby?"

Daddy paled visibly. Viv stroked over the back of my hand, "Fine, sweetie. The baby's fine. Just sleep."

Clawd stiffened. He started to sit up, "What's wrong with our baby, Viv?"

My hand left Clawd's to travel to my stomach. I panicked, feeling it flat, "Viv, what happened?"

She glanced to my dad. He stroked my hair, "Honey...we saved you...we didn't save the baby." He said it like he was talking to a child. My heart fell. It plunged into my stomach as if it had been encased in stone. My brain refused to process what I was hearing. "It would've been too dangerous for you to carry him anymore. The poison was in his blood. He died before you did."

"He" I whispered, "W-where is he?"

"When Clawd passed out, Viv induced your labor. Honey...he's gone."

"No!" I screamed, sitting upright, "I want to see my son! I...I gave birth to him, I want to see him!" Tears spilled down my face. My heart rate kicked up a notch. My dad could only nod. Viv left the room. Clawd looked paler than before. He stroked my hair as my dad held my hand. The moment the IV was dry, Clawd ripped it out. He'd probably begun to heal the minute he woke up. Werewolves had it so much better...

My eyes focused on the little bundle in Viv's arms. She must've known I would've wanted to see him. The blanket was bloody, but I didn't care. I reached for my son...his skin was so cold...he was so tiny, and so pale...he looked asleep...Viv pried him out of my hands. I tried to grab him back. My heart...it was in pieces...they stabbed my chest like stakes. My dad held me back. I struggled and kicked and screamed, I wanted my baby. Clawd got up and he took our son for a brief moment. I saw the pain...the anger...the pure despair. He glanced back to me. I shook my head. It was as if it all connected in my mind at the same moment. I curled up and buried my face in my hands.

Clawd touched my back, "Baby..."

I couldn't turn or risk ripping out the IV's.

"She's still a little feverish" my dad commented softly to Viv.

"It'll be okay. I'll get some antibiotics in her system" she murmured back. I didn't care less if I had a fever, if I was sick. My son was dead. How was anything else important? Clawd stroked my hair and kissed my neck. A surge of lethargy spiked my veins. I growled and lifted my face, "Don't you dare. I don't want to sleep. I don't want to!"

"What did you want to name him?" Clawd whisper-sobbed.

"CJ" I whispered. My hand clutched his, "I wanted to name him after you...I wanted him to be big and strong like his Daddy."

...

The crunch of metal under her fists was release. She slammed it into the driveway, she kicked it into the small thick plastic shed up against the back of the house. She screamed and smashed it until it was only a pile of twisted metal. Her hands had small cuts. She sunk back against the wall, curled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them, her arms covering her face.

Clawrk walked out the back door and noticed Howleen covered in dirt, her claws splintered and slightly infected, and her eyes red with tears, her hands red with abuse.

"What happened?" he kept his voice soft, so not to scare her.

"We lost...We had Valentine cornered, Dad, and we lost! He got away...the son of a bitch got away!" She struck the concrete again. He grasped her hands before they could get any more raw.

"We'll have another chance" he murmured to her, rocking her like a pup, "He can't have gotten far."

"He killed Rocco's mom..."


	2. Of Wolf and Man 2

_2_

"Lala, you need rest. Sleep."

I couldn't. I didn't even want to shake my head. I curled up and felt the emptiness. My baby was going to be buried. My sweet little baby. He'd done nothing.

"Lala. You're burning up. Sleep."

"I don't care."

My voice sounded as empty as it had before I met Clawd's grandparents. My father heard it. He grasped my hands and he made me look up at him, "We will get revenge. I promise you. We will hunt him to the ends of the world, I swear it." There was so much hatred in his eyes. So much passion for killing. I knew it. Nothing ever changed. I turned over and curled up tighter. My body felt empty. He should still be there. Silent tears ran down my face. After some time of silence, my dad left, and was quickly replaced with the familiar, loving amber eyes of my best friend, level with my face. She stroked my hair back and cupped my face, "Oh my poor baby..."

I scooted back to let her in bed. I rested my hand on her stomach and rubbed softly, "I feel so hollow...my body knows he should be there...I knew I was getting ready for him, and now, he's not there..."

"I know baby, I know." Deenie stroked my hair. I rested my head on her chest and kept my hand over her tummy. I prayed for the feelings I had. They didn't come. Tears rolled from my eyes to her shirt, and her tears dripped into my hair. She lifted my face slightly and looked at me, "Please sleep. You must feel horrible."

I nodded, "But I can't...I want my baby..."

"I know Lala, I know." She hugged me tightly. I laid on her chest, feeling her fingers stroking my hair. My heart was feeling so heavy. My hand rested on her belly, and after a long minute, I fell asleep, just as asked.

...

Cleo guided the slightly dirty silver Ford Taurus into the parking spot outside the ER. She grabbed her bag and the keys and rushed inside, the shrill beep of the car's lock on her ears. A long, white peasant skirt covered her linen wrapped legs. Rocco sat in the plastic-like chair. His head was buried in his hands, the grief visible in the hunch of his shoulders. He grabbed fistfuls of his hair and she heard a low whine escape his gritted teeth. Tears had formed dots on the carpet between his feet. Her heart breaking, she knelt in front of him, making sure her skirt covered the bandages, "Rocco?"

He gripped her shoulders. Every blood vessel in his eyes had broken, setting their natural wolfish glow to red, "Where's Mercedes?"

"She's at home with Isis and Nefera. I didn't tell her...I thought you'd want to."

His eyes softened as he gripped her shoulders. Desperation made his grip slightly painful. He released her after a long moment and put his face back in his hands, "I wanna cry...I wanna scream...I wanna beat things up..."

"Oh Rocco" she exhaled.

"I can't even pay to get her out of the morgue. I don't have a job, Cleo. I don't have a damn dime...she didn't have a damn dime. She saved up for a year to get Sadie her new bike...a year, Cleo, a year. I can't...I'm scared..."

"Don't be" she whispered, "Wait here."

As she stood, he gripped her wrist, "Don't leave...please..."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek, "Wait here. It'll be okay, I promise."

He released her weakly and dried his tears with a tissue. She approached the desk and stopped, producing her wallet from the Dior clutch.

"Can I help you?" the nurse, a heavy-set woman asked.

"I want to cover all the medical costs of the Spike family, including Evelyn's funeral arrangements."

The woman raised a brow, "Honey, I don't think you've got enough money for that."

Cleo put her platinum card down on the desk, "Charge it to the account. It'll go through."

Hesitantly, the woman did so, and with even more shock when it did. Glancing both ways, she leaned over, "I know I'm not supposed to ask, but who are you?"

Cleo put her card back in her wallet and looked back to the woman, sadness in her eyes, "I'm Evelyn Spike's son's fiancee."

...

The howl broke through the night. It pierced the heart of every wolf that heard. The first one at the Stine's place was Clawrk, with Howleen not five feet behind him.

"Clawd, what happened?" he asked as he broke through the trees.

Clawd was on his knees, his eyes filled with tears. Somewhat of a violent craze had made them a deep, hard gold, "He's dead...our son is dead..."

Howleen stopped where she was. Her jaw dropped, and she moved to cover it. She rushed toward Clawd, but Clawrk held her back.

"I'm sorry" he murmured.

"I want his head!" Clawd roared, "If you're so sorry you should be on Valentine's trail! I want him thrown over the steps of my house and decapitated, you hear me? I want the body cut up and burned! _I WANT HIM TO SUFFER LIKE MY SON HAD TO SUFFER_!"

"I know" Clawrk murmured. His teeth were gritted to stop the tears from escaping, "I want his head too."

"You're not listening!" Clawd roared, "_I want him to pay!"_

"I KNOW!" Clawrk roared back, "You don't think all of us feel the pain too?"

"He was my son!" Clawd sobbed.

"And my grandson" Clawrk murmured.

"And mine." From the shadowed door, Dracula exited. He looked at them and shook his head, "She's finally asleep, clinging to Clawdeen. I want his head for this too, and the heads of any traitors that would continue to dare put my daughter's life in danger. It's cost us enough already."

"The baby wasn't the only one who died" Howleen murmured, "Rocco's mom got hit by a car. She died before she got to the hospital."

"Oh god" Clawd murmured.

"Cleo went down to be with him" she said, crossing her arms over her chest and rubbing them. "Clawd...we should just let him go. What if one of us gets hurt? What if Nino, or Don, or Howie, or Rocks gets hurt? What about Mom? What about Dad?"

"Shut up, Howleen. Please." Clawd's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'm just scared" she whimpered.

Dracula moved to her side and wrapped his arms around her. He held her, not as if he was intrigued by her like he had at first, but as if she were his family, "I know, little one. We all are."

Tears ran down her face. Shakily, she whispered, "Deugi was right behind her. I keep thinking, what if it had been him? What if we lost Lala tonight too?"

"Shut up" Clawd snarled.

"Her condition is stable, Clawd. Your sister's just worried" Dracula stroked Howleen's curls, "She will heal."

"No she won't. You saw the look in her eyes, Vlad, you saw the pain there! You have any idea how hard it was for her to deal with killing people? You have any idea how hard it's gonna be for her now? She's gonna blame herself, not him."

"I know she will, but you are her husband. You need to reassure her, stay by her, and for god's sake Clawd let your family handle this. We _will_ bring him to you and we _will_ let you deliver whatever punishment you see fit. Now go back inside and hold your wife while she sleeps. She doesn't want us, she needs you."

...

Rocco sat in the passenger seat of the car and took deep breaths, "I can still smell her in here..."

Cleo squeezed his hand, "I'm sorry."

"What now? I'm not legal, Cleo, I could...fuck, a lot of shit could happen. A lot of shit could happen to Sadie."

"We're going to get married, and then we're adopting your sister. And then, you're adopting my daughter, and we are going to be a legal family on our own."

He looked at her with a new amount of reverence, "You had that planned, didn't you?"

She shook her head, "Nefera told me what I had to do before I left. So, we're gonna do it. It's just the legal part, but after that...we can do it over. You know, like Clawd and Lala did."

He nodded, "Thank you. And I mean it...I really do...You gave me one last chance to see my mom..."

"No I didn't. I just paid for expenses."

"They put unclaimed bodies in the incinerator, Cleo. I couldn't have given my mom what she wanted without you."

She parked in the garage and looked at him. His eyes glowed with nightshine in the darkness. She gripped his hand, "Rocco, you changed my life. I never thought I could be in love with you until I already was. I never knew my daughter would have a father, or that Deuce would tell Clawdeen, or-"

He rested his hand over her mouth. He caressed her cheek and sighed, "I wanna go up and go to bed. We'll discuss these things in the morning."

A howl pierced the air. Rocco bolted out of the car. Cleo struggled to get out with the same speed, almost tripping on her platform wedges to keep speed as Rocco bolted out of the driveway.

"Rocco!" she screamed.

He was off at breakneck speed. Two other howls joined the main one. She saw Deugi run up from near Blue's house. Romulus from down by Jackson's. They were converging on the Stine place.

"Oh fuck it" she muttered and ripped the bottom of her skirt slightly, putting her shoes on the back of the Taurus and ran after her mate.


	3. Of Wolf and Man 3

_3_

Clawd's arms were wrapped so tight around me. He was holding me together. It was the best I could think of, since even my every breath became mechanical. The pain seared my heart, but I'd recovered enough to watch my son be buried. Unlike the wedding, it was exclusive to the pack and my family. So from there, we went to Rocco's mom's wake.

Bram and Gory came with us. She'd been wiping her tears all morning. She was almost as depressed as me. Almost. But I sat sandwiched between her and Clawd. Her arms were tightly wrapped around my torso. She held me together too. I didn't have the heart to smile yet. My heart's beat felt like the throbbing of a raw wound. Lightly, Clawd smoothed my hair. I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry" Gory whispered for the millionth time. I squeezed her softly, "Don't be. You had nothing to do with it."

"I should've killed him the moment he tried to lay his hands on you" Bram snarled, "We all should've. We all sensed he wasn't like us, we should've done more."

I opened my eyes. The sight was so contradictory. Bram held his son to his chest, soothing him to sleep, while he made the most hateful of growls.

I nestled into Clawd's side, "Killing him won't give me back my son. If it could, I would do it."

"I'm so sorry, Lala" Gory murmured again.

I shook my head, "I have...Viv gave me a DVD...I have every moment I spent with him, to an extent...I have the first time I heard his heart beat."

Clawd's jaw was set. Tears sparkled in his eyes. I knew he felt the same way Bram did, only a thousand times more passionately. I leaned up and caressed his face, making him look at me. He gently wound his arm around me, holding me tightly to his side. His other hand cupped my face. I closed my eyes. He kissed my forehead, his warm breath fanning my face. For a fraction of a heartbeat, I thought it would be okay. I sunk against his chest and started to cry again. He held me so tight I couldn't breath, but I was crying so hard I couldn't anyway.

"Maybe we should take her home" Bram murmured.

I felt the soft touch of a little hand. The sobs stopped almost instantly. Gabriel had his hand on my back, stretching to reach me, whining. He didn't like that I was crying. I looked down at him. He had pretty red eyes. Bram held him out to me, and I took him into my arms. My tears dripped down my face, and his little hands brushed at them. My heart sent the throbbing pain through my body, telling me it wasn't my baby, but the rest of me didn't notice. I was lost in those little red eyes. The compassion in them. The love. I wiped my eyes, "What am I doing?"

"I don't know, you tell us" Bram murmured.

"Lucas and Luna need me" I murmured.

"Your dad has them. They're safe" Gory reassured me.

"I mean in general. I can't...I can't be like this...they need me."

She nodded supportively. Content with my temporary calm, Gabriel started to fall asleep in my arms. I held him to my chest. He looked at me with a little smile and rested his head on my shoulder. Gory looked to Bram. I saw the look pass between them. I looked to Clawd. He smoothed my hair and nodded. I slid my hand into his.

"One day, it'll be okay" Gory murmured, "The pain gets manageable."

I nodded. Very gently, I placed Gabriel in Gory's arms. She rocked him with a small smile. "I know nothing will ever replace your son...but you are right. They do need you. Maybe if you put on a brave face, and try to pick up the pieces, you'll find out that's what your son really wants."

I was about to agree when I felt a twitch. Not quite a kick, but not nothing, either. Clawd pressed his hand flat to my stomach. He looked at me, and I to him.

"What?" Bram finally broke the silence.

"I thought I felt a kick" I whispered.

Gory's eyes lit up. She grabbed my arm, "Spectra!"

Mine brimmed over with tears, but this time not from despair, "You think-?"

"He might!" she practically began to cry again. Gabriel gave her a disgruntled look at being awoken. Clawd pressed his hand flat to my stomach, and I felt the small nudge again. Tears ran over my face and his. We clutched each other, and tears ran down my face.

"CJ" I whispered, feeling like a half-insane fool, "If you can hear me, move."

There was a long moment, and then a nudge. I bit my lip. Gory lit up. Bram was smiling slightly, leaning forward, "Well hell. Looks like the bond of mother and child really does surpass the grave."

"Are you okay?" I whispered, running my hand over Clawd's, "Do you feel any pain?"

"He can't answer you, La" Clawd reminded me before saying to the phantom nudging in my belly, "Nudge for yes."

There was no nudge.

"Jesus" Bram muttered, "You're having a ghost baby."

"Are you really there?" I whispered, "Are you really still there?"

A soft nudge. Gentle. Tears ran down my face. I grabbed Gory's hand. She clutched mine tightly, "You're still having your baby!"

"I still have my baby!"

...

Rocco held Isis on his lap. The tiny girl was dressed in dark blue, not black. He couldn't stifle the perpetual joy she had. Her fingers ran through his floppy blond hair with amusement. She tugged every so often and giggled. He rocked her gently and accepted the condolences. The last person to arrive was just who he anticipated. Toting two un-identical little brothers, varying shades of black and tan, like her parents, Kate walked up to him.

"Hey. I'm sorry about your mom."

"I'm sorry about you losing Valentine's trail" he said, standing up to hug her gently. Still, she winced. He saw under the filmy sleeve of her dress that the bandages started near her collarbone. He got the news from Rom that she was the one that attacked Valentine. She was the one he almost killed. She could've been their third casualty, but she was strong for a girl. She didn't go down easy.

Must've been all the brothers.

"It was no problem. I got in some good licks on him anyway." There was a brief moment of silence between them before she asked the question no one had the boldness to ask, "So what's gonna happen to you now? and Sadie?"

"Well, Cleo and I are getting married, and then we're gonna adopt Sadie as our kid."

"Huh. Well, good for you."

He glanced up. Cleo and I were sitting with the little kids, off to the side. He'd heard the good news...so had Mrs. Stine, and Dad, and everybody else. Spectra was especially thrilled, since she was the only ghost around. He couldn't help himself by then, he had just a little hope.

"Are you ready?" she murmured to him.

He nodded and went to join the rest of everyone. To his surprise, she'd left instruction she wanted the whole pack to see her will reading video. I held the twins while Romulus put the video on.

"Is this thing on?"

Rocco smiled and hugged his sister tighter as a picture of their mom came on the screen. It was years old, but it was the latest she left. She smiled. Her hair was longer and she didn't look as stressed out as she had when they moved here.

"Okay, let's cut to the chase. I'm poor. Whatever I have goes to Rocco, since he's the oldest, but I'm sure he knew that already and he's willing to divide it up with his sisters."

"Sisters?" Cleo whispered to him.

"And that is exactly the reason I wanted you to show this to the pack. Because Romulus, your dad was the only one I told about Katherine. He got her to a home that could handle her. She needed parents that could give her things ,and I just couldn't handle two babies...not then, anyway."

"What the hell is she talking about?" Kate yelled.

"Let me start from the beginning. Rocco, your dad went to Iraq just after I found out I was pregnant. You were the only baby I expected. Nine months and only a few doctor visits later, because I really couldn't afford many...I had twins. You and Kate Marx."

"WHAT?" she leapt up and screamed, "Tell me this is a joke! Dad!"

"I only told your father we were having a boy. That was all I told him. He came home on leave, and I got pregnant with Sadie...and I told him a few days before he died, but I never told either of you, and I didn't want to. I didn't want your paths to cross."

"Too late!" Kate yelled. Tears were in her eyes. She glared at her adoptive parents, "You lied to me! You told me I took after my grandparents!"

"Katie-"

"I can't believe this" she sobbed.

"I'm sorry. Take care of each other now, okay?"

"Like hell" Kate said. She turned on her white heel and ran out. Romulus bolted up and went after her. Rocco sunk into the couch, holding Sadie tight to his side. He looked crushed.

"Holy shit. This just gets better and better" Bram murmured.


	4. Of Wolf and Man 4

_4_

"Kate" Luken said cooly as he joined her sitting on top of Romulus's Jeep.

"Fuck you" she muttered, "Fuck all of you. Some family."

"Nobody knew and you know it, so quit being a bitch."

"I thought we were family. Family doesn't just...do that." She fought the choking up. Luken reached out and rubbed her arm. She shrugged it off. He pulled her into a crushing hug, and she jammed her elbow into his ribs. He yelped and shoved her off the hood of the car. Landing on the cold, wet ground, she yelped too. He staggered off the jeep and held his ribs, "Shit Kate! You're too bony for your own good!"

Like a rabid animal, she leapt clear over the car and started beating on him. He grabbed her in a headlock and held her still, letting her kick and flail until she wore out. Both of their clothes were soaked and they were panting, but eventually he ended up pinning her to the wet pavement.

"Calm the fuck down" he said slowly, "Before somebody has to slap you."

She nodded and he got up. He shook out his shaggy brown hair and smiled, offering her a hand. She laughed and tugged him back down onto the ground. He growled as he hit his shoulder on the car next to the Jeep, "Damn it."

"Sorry." She moved over to look at it, satisfied when there wasn't a tear in his jacket or visible blood. He popped her gently upside the head, "Go back in there and mourn your mom and dad. You're an orphan too. Difference is, you got adopted. And, by default, we are still family."

"What do you mean?"

He smirked, "Well, your brother is marrying my girlfriend's sister. So yeah. Pretty crazy shit around here."

Her jaw dropped. Before Kate had another chance to say anything to him, Luken turned and walked inside.

...

"Well, I must say this is successfully the _best_ Desperate Housewives, soap-opera class drama mixed with MTV pop culture there could ever have happened" Bram said, sitting on the stairs. One of his arms supported Gory while she was half-asleep, holding Gabriel, and his other supported me.

"You're sick" I muttered, "This is our lives here."

"Yeah, it is, but still. Holy mother of god."

"I can see why they locked you up" I laughed.

He smiled and leaned back, "I'm just in awe right now. Lifetimes have passed. Everything was so monotonus until we got here."

"It's lovely" Gory murmured, curled into his chest. She softly petted his chest. His eyes closed and his hand rested over hers. I smiled. "You two wanna crash here tonight?"

"Can we?" Bram murmured, "I may not speak for all of us, but I'm exhausted."

I nodded. I lead them down the hall to a room and gave them goodnights before returning to my room. It was my first real night back in my home. I stripped out of my clothes and climbed in the tub, happy for a nice soak. The scent of chemicals and medicine and sterility clung to my hair. I washed it thoroughly with lilac and nightshade shampoo. I scrubbed my skin with Moroccan rose body wash. I sighed and sunk into the bubbles as fresh, warm water circulated over my skin and turned pink with the color of the wash.

"Feeling okay?"

I smiled up at Clawd and motioned him to my side. He knelt beside me and stroked my cheek, "Want me to join you?"

I nodded. He welcomed the warm water much the same I did, holding me and rubbing my shoulders. I leaned back into his caress. He kissed my neck and sighed, "It still hurts...dunno why."

"Because he lost the chance to be a vampire. He lost the chance to be a wolf. To live while alive..." I sighed and placed both of his hands on my stomach, my fingers locked with his, "I know it hurts, but doesn't it feel so good that we still have our baby?"

He nodded after a moment, "Yeah. He may not be alive per se...but he's still here."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. He nuzzled me and rocked me slightly, "I still want his head."

"So do I" I murmured, "but I don't want you to get hurt in the process."

"I won't" he murmured. He softly placed a kiss to my lips, "The next time he sets foot on my territory, I will kill him. And it'll be satisfying."

**MH**


	5. Don't Be Afraid Of The Dark 1

_Quick A/N- Okay, I know I do a lot of things in the past, but they're fun, right? Hopefully you guys still love it. But, just for a little tease...here's a bit for the next part of the story after this:_

_Deugi snorted. He didn't even need to size up the blond she-wolf. "She told me to make sure you didn't get killed. Get a little peace from that. Your ma's last sentiment was for you."_

**Don't Be Afraid Of The Dark**

_1_

He knew he made me worry. He still did it anyway. Dawn was approaching, we had maybe half an hour. I paced the crypt in terror and glanced out the door. A soft breeze passed the door, and Bram's hands cupped my face, "Hello beautiful."

His shirt was gone again. Half of him was covered in blood. He enjoyed the hunt too much. He loved the thrill of terrifying people. We had been together a month, and he already knew how upset he made me.

God I was still so in love with him it hurt.

Our mouths connected. He pinned my back to the stone wall. Very gently, he drew back to shut and bolt the door. I grabbed him by his trousers and pulled him to me, the blood starting to awake a frenzy in me. I kissed the blood from his jaw before cleaning it from his chest. He groaned, stroking my hair, "Why don't you come with me sometime?"

I looked up to him. My angel of the night. He could do no wrong. Why I felt this way about him I would never know, but I did, and that mattered to me. I leaned up and captured his lips, not bothering to answer. He pushed the lid off the casket and climbed in with me. Soft, red velvet cushioned our bodies. He untied my corset with expert grace. Slowly, he kissed me again. He lifted me slightly to make me comfortable against the pillows. As he kissed my neck, I remembered why I was so deeply in love with him. He might go off with women, he might kill conspicuously, and he might put our lives in danger...but when we were together, his touch was always gentle. He left his brutality at the door. He loved me endlessly, just as I loved him.

"You're so beautiful, Gloria" he whispered, guiding my face, "So...so beautiful." We kissed. There was absolutely no hurry. We had all day. Sometimes, we didn't sleep for days at a time, just because we could stay awake, kissing and caressing until the sun set again. I smiled and held his face. His thumb gently stroked over my lower lip. I gently guided him to my neck. He drew back and shook his head, "No. I won't hurt you."

"You won't hurt me, silly. You're full."

He nuzzled my neck, "Still. I don't want to risk it. Not with you."

Every time he said that, it was almost better than I love you.

...

The hunger. The craving. We were starving. People had been hunting for us, that much was obvious, but they didn't look hard enough. We kept each other sustained as best we could, but the moment the world shifted from night to slowly approaching dawn, we were off. We had no plan, but we knew we needed to hunt. Hand in hand, we ran from shadow to shadow, before a convenient little opening. A brothel. _Oh god._

Bram's eyes shifted. He was a hunter. I followed his lead; I always did. There was blood. A lot of blood. There was the sensation of brand-new sheets. They must've been a blood brothel. It didn't matter, though, they were enough. And before long, there was the euphoria that followed. The happy collapse in a pile of love, a sensation almost as ecstatic and as intimate as sex. He softly licked the blood off my lips and I did the same for him. It lead to passion filled kisses and warm, close embraces. For a long time, we just laid there, away from cold, bloody human bodies and the threat of being hunted. The softness of his lips on my neck brought me back to the present.

"Gory, we should go" he murmured. His lips upturned in a smile, "Are you tired, my love?"

I nodded and brought his hand to my hip. His eyes sparkled. He kissed me hard and passionately. I gasped. Softly, after a kiss that made me cling to him and hope he would never let me breath, we parted. I caressed his chest. He grinned and grabbed my hand, "Race you home?"

"Of course."

We met at the door. He lowered slightly and so did I. Barefoot and slightly dirty, we both tore out like a couple of children. My raven hair whipped behind me, melting in with the shadows of the night. Being out of the sun had darkened it to the original depth of ebony that it had at my birth. My body sang with love. My feet glided across dew-soaked grass. I leapt the fence with ease and laughed as we wove in and out of the rows of tombstones. He grabbed me when we approached our hill and spun me around. I laughed and clutched fistfuls of his new shirt. He kissed me fiercely. We were living our own perfect little nightmare; he was a vampire, just like he always wanted to be. I had my true love, just like I always dreamed of. Together, we owned the night and traveled from cemetery to cemetery across Europe, taking in the night, the culture, the sights, the love, the valour, the romance, the passion, the life that no one else was allowed to live. We sunk inside our little stone home and he pinned me to the door. Softly, he ran his finger over my lower lip. I kissed his palm and held it to my cheek. He kissed me deeply, his fangs brushing my lower lip. Very gently, he nipped and drew back. He watched as a drop of blood welled up and then softly licked it away. My skin tingled with the sensation. He tenderly brought me into another kiss, this one feeling far more intimate. He nicked his tongue on his fangs. The taste of our mingling blood made my knees weak. We kissed each other silly before slipping inside, the first rays of dawn breaking the horizon.

We climbed into the coffin and curled up together. He lowered the lid and engulfed us in darkness. The soft, gentle thrum of his heart against my ear brought me peace as it usually did. He caressed my hair, "I want to take you somewhere special tomorrow, my love."

I nodded and unbuttoned his shirt, resting my ear flat against his chest. I could sense his smile as he cupped my cheek. "I've never asked...was your transformation painful?"

I nodded, "But my sire was rather brutal. I was a meal unintended to live."

"But the blood mingled" he murmured.

"And I was in agony for a full day" I whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He might've never intended it, but he unknowingly brought me to you. That is a gift far surpassing any pain."

"I'm not that special" he shrugged.

"You are to me." I kissed his smooth, ivory skin.

"And you to me" he squeezed my shoulders and stroked my hair. After a moment, he murmured, "Where we go tomorrow will get us somewhere to clean up. New clothes, fresh ones, and possibly a temporary home."

I sat up and searched his eyes. They glowed slightly in the pure darkness, "Where are we going, Bram?"

"To my home, to meet my family."


	6. Don't Be Afraid of the Dark 2

_Darkhearted Angels- Ah thank you! Actually, I had the death planned for a little while, the idea that Kate was really Rocco's sister came after the fact. But I'm glad you got back on, I was wondering what happened to you lol._

_2_

Bram hesitated. His ruby eyes were filled with love. I saw two little girls. My heart filled with joy, "Your sisters?"

He nodded. One had lovely, silky blond hair like Bram, the other had a precious chestnut brown like the woman pacing about. Bram released my hand and went to the door, knocking softly. I hesitated behind him.

"Yes, can I help-BRAM!" his mother pulled him into a hug. She was slightly shorter than him, tired-looking and now, very alive. Her skin had the slightly tanned glow his had once had before the change.

"Can we come inside?" he murmured.

She looked to me. I smiled softly. She nodded. Bram grasped my hand and lead me inside, being bombarded by the two little girls. Very gently, he lifted them up and gave them both soft kisses, smoothing their hair, "How are you?"

"We're okay. Daddy's coming home."

"Good, good. I can't have my girls alone" he set them down at the table. Their home was crude, but it was cozy. It was safe. His mother was staring at me, but I had eyes only for the little girls. They were so pretty, so small and delicate. Bram smiled a real, genuine smile, "These are my sisters. Joanna" he nodded to the little one with dark hair, "and Emily. Jo is seven, Em is five."

"They're beautiful" I whispered, "I had a little brother and a little sister back home."

"Who is this, Bram?" his mother whispered.

He took me in his arms and smiled, "Mother, this is Gloria. She's the love of my life. We're going to run away together."

"You escaped?" she whispered, "That...no, Bram do you have any idea-!"

"I didn't escape. She set me free in more ways than one." He lifted my hands and kissed them. I blushed. His sisters giggled. My hands were cupped between his as he looked back to her, "I just wanted to get a few things together so we could leave. I couldn't leave you here to worry."

She nodded. Tears were spilling down her face. She knew. She saw the ashen tone of our skin, the red of our eyes. "Girls, will you go to bed?"

"We wanna stay with Bram" Joanna whined.

"Mother, please" he begged softly. She was staring at me.

"You have my word that I won't harm any of you. We're not like that."

"Sure you aren't" she said, her voice shaky.

"We just came to clean up and gather things to go. We need to leave by dawn, mother. Not just because of the corrupt police and you know that."

"You're vampires!" Emily gasped.

"Emily, no. No, don't speak the words. Please." Their mother's eyes focused on us, "You know where everything is."

He nodded and kissed my cheek, "I'll be right back."

I nodded. No sooner had he left the room than she grasped my hands, "Please. Please, for the love of god, don't let anything happen to my son. Please."

I was taken aback by it. She was shaking. The girls got pale and the scent of fear grew stifling. I pulled away, "I swear it on my life. I turned him so he could live. He is free to come and go as he pleases, I'm not keeping him to me. It is his decision to be with me."

Before his mother could speak, he did, "No, it isn't. It's my heart's."

I turned and felt my cheeks color with blush. He offered his hand, "Come. I want you to have a warm bath."

I kissed his cheek, "Thank you my love. I won't take too long."

"Take as long as you please."

...

Emily slept on my chest, her hair as soft as her brother's. Soft, new linen brushed my legs as I shifted. Bram was packing upstairs, the soft creaking of floorboards under his feet keeping us all comforted. Jo sat at my side, brushing my hair with her brush. Their mother sat in a chair, watching like a hawk. I was drifting to sleep. Little Emily's heartbeat pulsed through my body. I wanted, selfishly, to sink my teeth into her swan-like little neck and make her my baby. My little child to care for until the world ended. But I couldn't take her away from her mother and her sister. If it were up to me, I would've taken them both. But I couldn't. I couldn't take their lives away like mine had been taken from me. I killed, yes, but I had never killed someone who wouldn't have been better off dead. Prostitutes, drunks, thieves, rapists, whoring husbands. Never an innocent man, woman, and never before a child. I rose and kissed Jo's cheek, "Go to bed my sweet. We have to go."

"Don't" she murmured, "I like you. I miss Bram."

"I know, my sweet. I know. But we may be back sometime."

I set Emily down in her bed and tucked her in before tucking Jo in hers. She was so little. They both were. Guilt tainted the sweetness of watching them sleep. Their mother was lingering, waiting for me to leave them alone. I heard Bram's boots on the stairs. I gathered up my skirt and went past, my new shoes brushing the floor, "Are you ready my love?"

He nodded and kissed his mother's cheek. She paled but nodded. Bram shifted the bag over his shoulder and kissed my lips softly, "Let's go, darling. Before mother dies of fright."

I shook my head and turned back to her, "You have lovely daughters. Cherish them as I cherish your son."

She broke down into tears. I squeezed his hand and slipped outside with him. In the early dawn light, he grinned and lead me around the back of the house. A small horse shed was attached, and he untied a black mare. He slipped her saddle and reigns on, leading her away from the stable and grasping my hand, "Up we go."

I laughed and climbed up. He did too, and my arms slid around his waist. It had been so long since I last rode a horse.

"Hang on" he murmured. I nodded against his back as he snapped the reigns. We were off at a full-paced gallop.


	7. Don't Be Afraid of the Dark 3

_3_

We traveled for four days before we saw the one thing I least expected. A cemetery looking heavily populated, late in the night. A gathering of crypts on a hill formed a protective barrier around a decrepit barn. I heard horses. We glanced to each other and he slowed the horse to a trot.

A young, dark-haired man noticed us, "Evening."

"Evening. What is this place."

"Sleepy Hollow" he joked. He had burning red eyes like ours, "Vampire Hill. The locals don't come here much. Perfect place to set up stationary ground. Who are you?"

"My name is Bram. This is Glory."

"Honored. I'm Jacob."

"Plan on staying?" he asked as Bram's eyes traced the land.

"Got any room?"

He nodded, "Louie and Sarah just had a baby, so they went toward the more populated areas."

"A baby?" Bram paused and looked at me, "Our kind can still father young?"

"Our kind can do more than father young, if you know what I mean. Didn't your sire teach you anything?"

As Bram dismounted, they both helped me down and Jacob led our horse for us. I stroked his hand, "My sire turned me on accident. I was never taught. And I sired him, so...I got the gist."

"You probably don't have much to work with then." He lead us to the crypt and helped Bram unstrap the casket. I felt useless. Intruded on. I really didn't like this foreigner and his way of life, but Bram seemed interested enough. After a longer while of talking, Jacob left us alone. The moment the door shut, Bram tossed the bag to the floor and brought me closer, kissing my neck.

I shivered, stroking his hair, "Oh...what's gotten into you?"

"I want to try. I want this. I want what they have."

I moaned, feeling his fangs on my neck. He pushed the top of the casket off roughly and laid me inside, climbing on top of me and capturing my lips feverishly. I caressed his chest. He unfastened my dress. I squirmed, pushing him back slightly, "Wait...are you sure? What...how could we take care of a baby?"

"We stay here. We hunt here. My love, I saw the look in your eyes when you met my sisters. I don't want you to be alone."

"I'm not alone" I whispered. I clung to him and caressed his face, "I have you. I love you."

He smiled and held me close, "Well...what do you want. It is up to you."

"I do want a baby. I just don't want a baby for the wrong reasons."

Softly, he kissed me again, "Good. Because that's how I feel too."

...

I watched kids grow up. I watched people come and go. We kept to ourselves, but we couldn't help but notice. So when the day came to up and leave Europe...we did. We were in America with no rhyme or reason. A couple of wanderers, nomads, living it up in the real cities of sin. We were like Bonnie and Clyde before there was a Bonnie and Clyde. The Jack the Rippers of America.

One night, when we were cruising around New York in our brand new Ford, Rocket 88 playing from the radio, we took notice. A bunch of night-dwellers were headed in the direction of the outer city. Curious as always, we followed. We drove for hours until we reached a gated Victorian villa spanning acres.

Three cars were sitting at the top of the ridge besides our own. A girl with fluffy black hair sat on top of one. She looked like the Black Dahlia's victim, except with an intact mouth. Two boys, one olive toned and one like a shadow were on the other. A lone boy sat on a Rocket 88 at the end, sunglasses perched over his red eyes. Others, not so brave, were sitting in their cars outside the gates.

"Welcome" a deep, melodic voice floated from the stairs. The people puffed up and straightened, as did we. Bram clicked off the stereo and we climbed out.

"You are all undead."

"We are all night dwelling demons of the shadows, yes" the boy at the end commented nonchalantly, "Your point?"

"You are the bravest to venture up to my door."

I got the feeling that we were supposed to feel welcome, but his tone, his stance, didn't ease any worry.

"We might as well be the dumbest" the olive-toned boy said.

The man smiled. He had black hair, short and businesslike, streaked with white. Sharp, dagger-like fangs made his red lips look pillowy. "Yes, you may as well be. But I assume you will all stay."

"Why?" the shadow-boy growled.

"Because you have nowhere else to go." He gestured to the grand building, "I am Vasile." His voice took on a booming quality so those behind us could hear, "And if you so choose to stay, this place is Belfry Preparatory Academy for...gifted vampires."

Bram and I glanced to each other. The others seemed intimidated, even the arrogant dark-haired boy. We climbed in our car and Bram leaned over the window, "Vasile. Where do we park?"

...

We were given clothes. Nice ones, all decked out in red and black. They were a bit chauvinistic, but Bram and I decided to play along. Nobody else was in on our little jokes. We were like two halves of the same brain, after all our time spent together. Our first class was weaponry and defense. Vasile told us that one day we would learn actual academics, but until then, we had to learn how to be solders. To protect our own. Bram and I had relied on each other for this long, we didn't need anyone else, but it felt somewhat like being spies on the enemy's team. Learn their ways, use their ways. Vasile was a Dracula, he established that from the start. He established that he was ruthless and brutal and he would not be lenient with us, either.

There were five of us to a class. Bram, the Dahlia girl, the dark haired boy, the olive toned boy and I were in Vasile's class.

"Names" he ordered.

The dark haired boy puffed up, "Jonas."

The olive toned boy glared, "Horus."

The girl twirled a lock of her hair and popped her gum, "Tiffany Blake."

"Bram Devein" Bram said with a smirk.

"Gory Devein."

People looked down to us. We glanced to each other and smiled. We were our own private team.

"Bram. Demonstrate."

"What, exactly?" he said as he walked up.

Vasile struck out, an unexpected blow. Bram went down hard. My eyes widened. I felt my heart stop for a second.

"Get up and fight back."

I bit my lip. Bram did and was thrown down so hard the tile under him cracked. I saw blood start to stain his hair. My stomach lurched. Tears came to my eyes. Vasile kicked him in the stomach, "Get up and start again."

He did, surprisingly. This time he was thrown into the stone wall. I heard a snap. He cried out. Teeth gritted, I charged Vasile from behind, punching him hard enough to cause a snap in his jaw. His eyes blazed. He turned, "I said Bram."

"You mess with my mate, you're going to get me too."

He didn't strike. I watched him as I edged past and ran to Bram's side. The back of his head had stopped bleeding, but he held his shoulder. Very gently, I helped him set the broken bone. When I didn't see it coming, stars exploded in front of my eyes. My back hit the floor. I held my head, a bit of blood trickling down in front of my eyes.

"When I say something, I expect it to be followed to a T." If he had more to say, Bram didn't let him say it. His eyes went dark and he picked the elder vampire up and slammed him into the floor so hard it shook. He slammed him into the stone wall. Pops and snaps sounded like the breaking of a piece of metal. I sat up and wiped my forehead. Bram's eyes were blazing as he threw him clear through the window. The moment the black glass splintered, sunlight rushed in. The other three dashed back. I winced, my eyes unused to the sight. Bram stood still, and slowly his eyes returned to red. I saw smoke from our "teacher". He doubled back, grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. After carefully examining my face, he said loud enough for the others to hear, "Class dismissed."

When we were alone, he stroked the blood tenderly from my temple, "Does it hurt?"

"No. What about you, are you okay?"

He nodded. I gently rested my hand on his arm anyway. He stared at the drops on his fingers before lifting them to his mouth and cleaning them. He pressed his lips softly to my forehead, the soft brush of his tongue on my skin closing the wound. Protectively, he clutched me to his chest, making sure our eyes locked, "You are mine. Nobody will ever lay their hands on you."

I nodded and stroked his chest to console him, "I know my love."

Protectively, he led me up the stairs and back to our bedroom. People gave us sideways glances. We had the guts to throw the headmaster out the window. We were sort of a big deal, apparently.

He shut the door and visibly winced. The hard act had been for the others. My poor love was in pain. He crumpled to the top of the coffin and I gently helped him out of his shirt. His shoulder was in place, but a harsh looking bruise colored his collarbone blue. I stroked it softly and whispered, "This is going to hurt."

"I can handle it."

I pushed. A soft crack set the bone back in place. Tears streaked down his face and he clutched my hand like his life depended on it. I imagined this must've been the worst he'd been hurt in his entire vampiric life...possibly in his entire life. I kissed the bruise softly. He caressed my hair and held my face to the throbbing wound. Very gently, I finished taking off his shirt and looked up to him, "Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"No. We need to stay in one place. Just for now...I couldn't travel like this anyway."

I nodded as he stood, remaining on my knees by the side of our bed. He got up and paced, his arm cradled to his chest, "I need a sling."

I got up and fashioned one out of a scarf, gently tying it on the other side of his neck. He sighed, "If you feel the same way the day after tomorrow, we'll leave."

...

Bram had healed enough by the next day to return without the sling, and Vasile had healed entirely. The first thing he did was motion me forward. My heart hammered in my chest for a fraction of a second, but then I walked over.

He whipped out a knife and grabbed me by my hair. I reacted quickly, lashing out and kicking him straight in the knee. His hit to my face was harder. I fell. He grabbed my hair and sliced. Long strands of ebony dropped to the tile limply, sliced with such clean and straight precision it rivaled a beauty salon. Bram snarled.

"Disobey me again and the next time I will cut off a hand. That is today's lesson. The only reason I haven't was because you managed to teach what I wanted you to learn."

His eyes focused on the others and his tone was even steelier, "Trust no one but the devil you know."

Vasile stalked out. The others slunk away. I lifted a lock of my hair and stared, "He cut off my hair."

"It looks fine" Bram offered, kneeling beside me. He examined my face and brushed a lock back, smiling a bit, "You're just as beautiful as the day we met."

I blushed. I sighed and stood, gathering the locks in my hands. He stared, "What are you doing?"

"I never cut my hair. I don't just want to give it up."

He smirked and shook his head, "I will never understand women."

"You understand me" I murmured.

He nodded, "That I do. And you me." He very gently pried the locks from my fingers and threw them away. He cupped my face and smiled, "If I'm the devil, you have to be an angel. I've thoroughly, wickedly corrupted you, my Gory Glory."

I grinned, "Who did the corrupting of whom, Bram _de-vein?"_

With a playful laugh, I darted off up the stairs and let him follow.


	8. Don't Be Afraid of the Dark 4

_Darkhearted Angels- THANK YOU! :) You made my night haha. That, and that SOPA/PIPA (aka the internet censorship bills) might be shot down. All you need to do is go to americancensorship .org (without the space) and help it along. Also, maybe trend #stopSOPA on Twitter, RSVP to the Lysistrata event on Facebook, and all along help this down the way! Soon, these people will regret even proposing it! Anyway, you'll see what happened with Bram...down below :3_

_4_

Dusk was breaking, and the alarm went off outside the coffin. Bram's hand unwrapped from around my waist and reached out. I kissed his chest, "Don't break this one."

He grunted, his version of a reply in the evening. I kissed his chest and stroked his muscles, "Wanna kill some time before class?"

He smiled down at me a little, toying with my hair, "Can we go back to sleep?"

I pouted sweetly. He kissed me. Lifting me in his arms, he climbed out of the casket and spun me around. I laughed and clung to him, my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He looked into my eyes. Over the few weeks we'd spent at the school, we'd changed. We had purpose. We had skill. But still, his love for me didn't change. He proved it to me every morning when we woke up and every night before we went to bed. My love for him didn't change either, in fact, it grew stronger. By the time classes started, I felt happier than I ever had.

Classes started with Vasile, as usual. He particularly liked to pick on Bram and I still. It was like he was trying to drive a wedge between us. And just like almost every evening-since Bram had made it clear he was willing to resort to sunlight, Vasile had moved classes to night-Bram was picked on first.

Unlike before, though, when Vasile attacked it was sudden. Bram went down hard. It was like the first day, but more brutal. I winced. He was thrown around like a rag doll. His bones snapped like twigs. I took a running start. Vasile whipped around and hit me with his arm, successfully using enough force for starts to explode in front of my eyes as I hit the wall.

"No" Bram snarled.

I looked up. Everyone had backed up, leaving us two exposed targets. Vasile looked between Bram and I. His fangs were bared, his eyes black like night. I'd never seen that look before. Bram grabbed his hand as the grip tightened. I was about to rush when Bram growled, "No. Stay there..."

I hesitated. His eyes were locked with Vasile. Tears were running down my face, "Please don't. Please."

"This is foolish Vasile! He's your best student!" Jonah yelled out.

"Then stop me."

"No!" Bram snarled.

I didn't listen to him. I bolted and sunk my fangs into Vasile's exposed neck, tearing in and successfully incapacitating him. Jonah rushed forward. I jumped over him. Bram crumpled to the floor in a bloody mess. I scooped him up and held him, his blood on my fingers, "Oh baby..."

His eyes blazed, "You could've gotten killed. Don't ever do that again."

I kissed his forehead, "Shh. Drink."

He yanked away. He was weak and clearly in pain, but he got up, staggering like a drunk, "I've put your life in danger enough for one day."

"Bram" I murmured, "Come here. Drink."

He stole one lust-filled glance at my neck. Even on a broken ankle, he moved swiftly. He was gone before I had the chance to follow.

...

It felt like the first few weeks of our life together. Maybe we had come full circle. I saved him from death once, and then I did it again. But this time, when I returned to our room...I paused in the doorway and watched. A human-she certainly smelled it enough-was pinned against the wall. Against my mate. There was ecstasy and lust in her eyes. His clothes were the only ones intact. He fed from the wounds on her body. It wasn't the wrist I cared about, he usually fed from there. The neck was slightly more intimate but alright. We were vampires, after all...it was when he knelt between her thighs to feed from her femoral artery that something inside me snapped.

"What in the bloody fucking hell is wrong with you?" I screamed, throwing him back.

He gritted his teeth in pain, dropping against the casket. While most of his wounds had healed, I knew it upset the ones that hadn't. He looked up with pain in his eyes, "I'm hungry!"

"And you can't take from me, because you'd rather be between some other girl's legs?" I nearly screamed.

"I would rather kill a human and not my mate." He got back up and resumed feeding from the wound, licking up all the extra blood. Before my hands could stop shaking, he'd killed her. I tried not to cry. He stood and grasped my hand gently, "Please don't be upset."

"How can't I?" I whispered.

"Because, I may be a good seducer of women...but there's only one woman that I will ever make love to, and that's you." His hand slipped under my skirt. I slapped him across the face. He smiled a little, "I deserved that."

"What happened to you?" I whispered.

"I want you safe. Please...my love, trust me."

"I'm so afraid to" I whispered. He backed me into the wall, his red lips descending on mine. His kiss was a little harsher, a little more desperate, but still so loving and so gentle. I cleaned the blood from his mouth like I used to. He groaned and unbuttoned the top button on my shirt. I smacked his hands away, "Stop that."

"Sorry" he murmured. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed, "You should know I love you. You should never doubt that."

"I'm only a woman Bram, and you're only a man."

"No, I'm not. I'm yours."

The tender reassurance was enough to make me smile. I kissed him gently, "I love you too. Please never doubt that either...or forget it."

He brushed his thumb across my lower lip, "I never would."

...

He still wasn't here. I couldn't sleep when he wasn't here.

Decades had passed since that first kill, and each time he did he seemed to get farther away from me. He felt no remorse for the killing, or the sex. I knew he slept with them, I would've been stupid not to. He came home smelling like freshly spilt blood and cheap perfume. I got up and felt around in the darkness for his shirt before slipping it on over my pajamas. The sun would be rising soon. I walked into the hall and down to the foyer. How different the place was since I'd first come here. I was young and in love. Now, I could hardly stand to see what we'd become. Sometimes, I wished I were Vasile. He loved no one but his wife and children. He hated us. We fought like warriors but still lost. This place was a hell, my own personal, living hell. It wouldn't take much to give up...to walk into the sunlight and not look back...to be engulfed by the fire and the scent of Bram from the shirt I was wearing.

"Can't sleep?" Jonah asked. He was sitting on the kitchen counter with a small carton of ice cream.

I nodded.

"Bram's gone again, then?"

I nodded again. I wandered toward the window and slipped my hand out under the glow of the sun. It burned. It ached and it burned. My skin turned red and began to blister, like submerging it in boiling water. It grew redder. The burns were becoming first-degree. Jonah yanked my hand back, "Stop that."

I cradled my hand to my chest, "He knew I didn't want this and he does this anyway."

"So leave him. Leave here. Me and a couple of guys are going to go off on our own anyway, shit, not even half of us can stand it here but we stay because we have nowhere to go."

"I can't leave him" I whispered, taking the towel off the oven and dousing it in icy water before wrapping it around my hand, "He's the only happiness I've ever known."

"I know that, but you gotta ask yourself...is that really worth every time he hurts you?" Very gently, he secured the towel around my hand, "You know, you really are pretty."

I yanked away, "And I'm faithful to him."

"You're an idiot. He might as well be human, he likes to drink, fuck and cheat. The least you can do is cheat back."

I slapped him, and glass exploded behind us. I screamed. Jonah threw me back and growled, "Get out of here! Werewolves!"

Howls pierced the air. Instinct took over, not training. I bolted for my room. Halfway up the stairs, the doors broke open. They were shadows against the darkness, the Incredible Hulk versus a centuries old wooden casket. I slammed the door and bolted it, hands shaking. Could I really have left Jonah to die like that? Could I leave the others? The instinctual answer was yes...yes, but I couldn't abandon Bram. I didn't want to. The door started to crack. My eyes widened. Everything I learned kicked into action. I threw Bram's shirt in the coffin, our co-mingled scents warm. I threw my towel in the bathroom, and I ducked in the closet. The door splintered and cracked off. Buried under shirts and nestled into shoes, I waited for the inevitable.

The doorknob jiggled. I heard a growl. The door cracked open, and clawed hands gripped my arms. I screamed. Big and brown, the werewolf grinned with sharp teeth. He was alone. There were more than enough of them to handle us. It was all an elaborate set up, a meticulously executed plan. Tears rolled down my face, "Please don't do this. Please."

"Your kind has been doin' it to mine for thousands of years. Ain't no different." He let go enough for me to stumble back until my back hit the wall. I slid down. There was one option besides letting him kill me, and it was to run and pray to god I got to the sun before the wolves got to me. He stalked forward. He enjoyed the fear even more than I had once. My heart was hammering in my chest. Swiftly, he yanked me up and hit me. I gasped, feeling the claw marks slowly dripping blood. It wasn't going to be quick and easy. Panic seized my chest. I looked at him. "You got pretty eyes." And then, the strike cut my face harder. I shut my eyes, but still the pain sliced through. It was a close enough cut to sting, but maybe not to do permanent damage. I dropped to my knees and curled up on the floor, sobbing. I never thought I would be reduced to surrendering to a werewolf. Ever. He still picked me up and dug his claws in. I screamed. Raw, fresh pain tore through my sides. He dragged his claws downward, deeper. Blood splashed the floor. It was an intoxicating scent made bitter by the fact it was mine.

"Gory!"

My eyes opened to their own protest.

Bram had blood on his mouth, claw marks on his body. He had been fighting his way in. His ruby red eyes widened, and suddenly the little boy fear was back. Nearly limp on a werewolf's claws, I smiled a little. There was another flash of pain. The wolf dropped me to the floor. I couldn't move, didn't want to. The red pool around me was getting bigger. I saw his eyes go from red to flat black. He roared like Vasile.

It had taken me decades to realize he was Dracula's brother's little protege.

...

"Gloria, please wake up."

Warm, sweet blood filled my mouth, but my eyes refused to budge. I heard a sob. I felt tears on my cheek, "Please. For the love of god, please...I need you...Wake to me please.."

"She's alive" I heard Tiffany murmur.

"I know that, why won't she wake up" Bram murmured back. His hold around my body tightened.

"She needs blood."

"No shit, Sherlock!" he snapped, "Get her some!"

"Stop" I tried to say, but it came out lower than a whisper.

Bram's arms were gentle. I felt myself being lifted and placed on something soft, "Do you hear me? Speak again...please..."

"Don't talk to her like that" I tried to whisper. Slowly, on their own time, my eyes fluttered open. They hurt, and my vision was blurry, but they opened. I focused on his face. The background got fuzzy. I closed my eyes again, "Oww..."

"Oh god" he murmured.

"What do we do?" Tiffany squeaked. She was a very shrill girl.

"What do you think? We leave before they come back. Set up the cars, get the others."

"The others are dead" she said, her voice thick.

"The living ones. Grab what you can pack and get in your car, we need to go now. Tell the others the same. You have an hour, meet us in Westchester."

"What about Gory?"

"I can take care of my mate. Now go."

I felt the source of the blood move away. I struggled to open my eyes again, but his touch stroked my cheek, "Shh. Bite. Drink. Talk later."

He pressed my mouth to his neck. Softly, the pulse of his vein against my mouth came into focus. I bit down, and after a moment, wrapped my arms around him. I held onto the warmth of his chest, the sweetness of his scent, and before I realized, the blackness had slipped up again and taken me back under.

...

It was like a fast-paced funeral procession. The updated cars were worth more money than I'd seen in my life. Updated clothes and a new car were the first orders of business, but following that, we had a few little shopping sprees, including cell phones and a new laptop, which we used to buy a place not far from our destination...and I needed glasses again while my eyes healed. It was a slow process. Bones set and healed quickly, eyes had much more to regenerate. It could take years. I didn't care. The cheating, lying whore that had taken my Bram's place was gone. He still compelled and womanized, yes, but he never slept with them again. More or less, we'd reversed decades of problems in an hour.

"How do you feel?" he asked as I watched the endless green scenery rolling by outside the nearly black painted windows.

"Tired. When are we getting where we're going?"

"Salem is probably another fourteen hours' drive."

"Isn't Salem south of where we were?"

"The other Salem. In Oregon."

"Oregon?" I jumped up, "This is the first I've heard of Oregon!"

"Look, Vasile had some kind of a deal with his brother that he would let his school integrate so Vasile could try to reconcile with his family. You have any idea why?"

"Why should I care?" I snapped, "We're going to the west coast!"

"Dracula and his daughter are both mated to werewolves."

I felt my blood run cold for a fraction of a second. He nodded, "Exactly...but we're joining some."

"We're joining some what?" I chose the words carefully.

"Werewolves. They're...kind of joining too."

"Kind of? I'm just going to _kind of_ have to be around the thing that almost killed me? Some husband you are!"

He went silent. He wasn't frowning, but he wasn't indifferent. I could tell I'd hurt him.

"I'm taking you here to protect you. To protect us all."

"You're not their leader, and you're certainly not mine."

"I love you" he nearly whimpered, "That should count for something."

I grasped his hand over the console, "Do you wanna pull off in a rest stop and sleep?"

"No" he whispered, "I want to take you to our new home. It's a Victorian, you know...I wanna carry you over the threshold and start over."

"Start over" I whispered. "We've changed so much that I don't think it's possible."

"You haven't changed" he said. He stole a glance to me, "Over the centuries I've known you, the only difference between then and now is your hair and your glasses...you streaked it, didn't you? I'm sorry I didn't notice until now."

"And you lightened yours" I murmured, stroking his lighter blond locks, "It looks nice."

He shrugged, "It's okay. I just...is it selfish of me to want to erase the past now?"

"I do too. I want to go back to when we were happy. When we were alone."

He looked to me and cupped my face, "And I want that baby too. With you. That new life I promised my mother I'd have."

I sighed and leaned back, "So, where are we going?"

"32 Radcliffe Way."

"The school, love. Or are we not keeping up appearances?"

"We're finishing school, yes."

I stroked my fingers over his, "Okay. Where?"

"Monster High."


	9. Don't Be Afraid of the Dark 5

_5_

The money had been pooled between the others and 33 Radcliffe Way was bought by the others. They were huge, sprawling mansions. It was like an American castle. Bram got out and got the door for me. He scooped me up in his arms and locked the car. I laughed and looped my arms around his neck, holding on. The moment he opened the door and the house was bared to us, I felt like the past was behind us already. My eyes teared, "It's beautiful."

"I might've gotten it furnished already..."

I stroked his chest, "Can I explore?"

"Of course." He didn't bother putting me down as we walked up the stairs, as if he knew I didn't mean now, "There's plenty of room, you know."

"How many kids do you plan on?" I teased.

"One or two" he murmured. He nudged open a door and I gaped at the room inside. The walls had velveteen coverings and the bed had silky sheets. I smiled and climbed from his arms to the soft mattress. It was the most spectacular feeling. I had never slept in a bed before, not like this. I squealed and jumped up, "Oh Bram I love it!"

He laughed and scooped me up again, climbing into bed, "I'm glad. It's all for you, my love. A working kitchen, so we can learn how to cook together, and big, claw footed tubs for nice morning baths..." He fluffed the pillows under my head. I tugged him down onto the bed next to me with a giggle. He sighed, "And we will never use that damned coffin again."

I smiled and laid sunken into the softness of the bed. The scent of new leather clung to our clothes from the car. I leaned down and pulled off my shoes and socks, running my bare legs against the silk. Bram propped up on his elbow and watched.

"I love this bed" I murmured. "I love this house. I love this town and I love you."

He smiled, "I've made you happy?"

"Extremely." I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Now, how can I make you happy?"

"You already do. Just rest and heal for me." Very gently, we shared another kiss. I started to unbutton his shirt as I kissed him more deeply. He rolled on top of me, cupping my face, kissing me so deeply it felt like it used to. There was intimacy in our kiss again. Equally as gently, he broke away, "Stay here, I'll grab our bags."

I nodded, content to sink into the red silk for the rest of my existence.

...

The countertop in the kitchen was spanned with new appliances and user manuals. Very quickly, when Bram went out to get a list of things I instructed him to, I realized we'd been essentially living in the dark ages our entire lives. The coffee maker seemed like a god. The toaster? A holy deity. The best part of it all was centered around the surround-sound, game-console ridden, sixty inch plasma screen TV that sat in the living room, hooked up with every digital cable package known to man. Why did we have all the latest gadgets and things? Simply because we could. The money had never run short, we just never had a reason to use it.

I found many, many reasons to use it.

"Holy shit" Bram muttered when he walked in and I had the kitchen up and running, "Woman...you are glorious. You're a goddess. I've been right all these years!"

I laughed, "Read a book sometime, love."

"What does this do?" he muttered with the curiosity of a five year old boy.

I smacked his chest with a stack of manuals, "Read them. Learn them. And for the love of god, if you can't learn how to do it from there, let me."

He shrugged, "I can do that."

"Admit it" I muttered.

"What?" he sat and began to flip through the one for the oven.

"That you'd be lost without me."

He smiled widely, "I'd be beyond lost without you, I'd be dead."

I stopped and shivered slightly. It had never been a reality to me until he said it. The first time...he would've been hung by his neck...his pretty, so bite-able neck...until his pretty lips went white and his face turned a shade of blueish white...Vasile could've killed him. He could've snapped his neck easily and slammed something through his chest, just as effective as a stake.

Bram cupped my chin, making me realize I'd been standing in the cold of the freezer for a few minutes, "Stop worrying." His lips feathered over mine. I nodded. I packed the freezer with food and sighed. Very gently, he wrapped his arms around my waist, "You know what time it is?"

I glanced to the clock, "Almost nine pm?"

"Exactly. Twenty three hours until we go to school tomorrow."

"Why are you so happy about this?" I asked with a laugh. He rested his head on my shoulder, "Because. You're happy. I want this to be perfect for you too."

"Well then" I slipped out of his arms and smiled, "Help me pick out something to wear."

"Can't we just wear our old uniforms?"

I shot him a sideways glance, "No."

"No?"

"No. Never again."

"Just tomorrow?"

"Bram Devein."

"Fine...but something like it."

"If it's been made after nineteen thirty, I'll wear it. If not, no."

"Gory-"

"For the love of god, Bram! Are you clueless?" I tried not to laugh as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

He quirked a brow, "Apparently."

"I was offering a fashion show, but never mind..."

It took me three steps before I took off running, wanting to beat him there before he realized what I'd meant. I loved him so much. So endlessly. And when he raced up after me, I knew.

Forever started now.

...

Crying and fussing, Gabriel squirmed in my arms. I rocked him gently and sang in his ear, "_Hush little baby don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mocking-bird. And if that mocking-bird don't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring don't shine, Mama's gonna get you a lullaby..."_

"What's wrong?" Bram murmured.

"I don't know." I stroked our son's soft hair and rocked him gently, frowning, "He won't feed, he hasn't gone to the bathroom, and he doesn't want any toys. He doesn't have a fever, either."

"What's wrong little man?" Bram cooed, stroking Gabriel's reddened cheeks. I frowned. Very gently, I passed him off to his daddy and watched as Bram rocked him. He was still tiny. He hadn't really gained much weight and it worried me. I looked at him and sighed, "Should we go to the Stine's?"

"No. Gory, take him and get back to our room."

"Why?" I grasped Gabriel from his arms. He pushed me back a step. I turned and saw the mist sliding out the window. My jaw dropped slightly.

"Because I think Gabe's been seeing the devil." With the kind of rage I hadn't seen in decades in his eyes, Bram took the stairs down two at a time, discarding his shirt as he went. I followed to the railing, "Be careful!"

"I will when I have Valentine's blood in the back of my throat!" he snarled.

I sighed and went back to the nursery, bolting the window and looking to Gabriel. He had calmed. From the spot below, I saw Bram look up. He gave a short nod and transformed into a bat, following through the trees. I should've called Draculaura, but the clock read two AM and I was sure she would be asleep. As long as Clawd was with her, she and their children would be safe. I rubbed my eyes, voicing my thoughts, "Let's hope."

**MH**


	10. Distant Nightmares

_Okay, let's start this chapter off with some news about the US. 1, January 24 is set to be the vote date on SOPA/PIPA. 2, the protests today have been WONDERFUL! There's no way it can pass. 3, and possibly most importantly, the Obama administration DOES NOT BACK SOPA/PIPA! That's a significant leap in the fight! Really, there's no way they can beat the president with this! I have the utmost faith that SOPA/PIPA will be halted in its tracks and decimated like it should be. Let's have faith and optimism people! Keep your voice heard against it!_

_DraculauraxClawd- You'll see_

_Darkhearted Angels- Well, I can't kill him yet...I have plans...but maybe in a few months XD_

**Distant Nightmares**

That night, I had nightmares. Not the good kind that gave adrenaline rushes and left you actually awake, either. The kind that burned into your mind with horrible possibilities. I dreamed that Valentine had grip on my wrist and wasn't letting go. He pulled on my wrist and I fell into him. I dreamed that he kissed me, and his mouth was like ice. His grip on my hands so cold it burned. No matter how hard I fought, he was still stronger. He bared my neck to him and traced his index finger down it appreciatively, almost romantically. His voice, his darkness-laced voice was tainted with obsession, "You're mine."

Before his fangs could pierce my throat, I fell out of the bed, screaming and flailing.

Clawd clicked on the light, sitting upright, his hair a mess, "Lala?"

It took me a minute to realize there were no cold hands gripping my wrists. No invisible force holding me still. Valentine's fangs were not about to pierce my neck. I was at home, with Clawd and our kids. I grabbed the blanket and climbed back into bed. Clawd's arms wrapped tightly around my waist, his fingers brushing the light pink lace on the back of the collar of my nightie, his face nuzzling into my hair.

"I had a nightmare" I whispered.

"I can tell" he rubbed my back and held me close.

"I love you" I stroked his hair lightly. He smiled and leaned back, "Tell me about it?"

"I dreamt Valentine had ahold of me and he was going to bite me."

"I wouldn't let him" he murmured. He smoothed my hair and kissed me. I used his arm for a pillow, nestling into his chest. He draped his blanket over me as well as sharing mine with him. He continued to stroke my hair, his soft touch comforting and warm. I almost had fallen asleep when I heard it.

A soft _smack_, echolocation chirps like Fabu made. I bolted from Clawd's arms. He got up too. I peeked out the window into the darkness. Two bats were attacking each other. One I recognized by the pretty, warm red eyes.

"Stay here" Clawd said, nearly an order. I nodded weakly, unable to do more than watch as Bram shifted mid-flight and clung to the window. I threw it open, grabbed his arm and yanked him inside, snapping it shut before the other bat had the chance to follow. I couldn't let it see me. I already knew who it was.

"Shit" Bram cursed sharply, "I haven't gotten beaten up that bad in a long time."

"Let me see" I murmured. He sat up and looked at me, his eyes going from a blazing fury to a gentle smolder. He laid back, his eyes fluttering. I grabbed his hand, "Did he bite you?"

He shook his head, "No, but he beat the little sleep that I got out of me..."

I very gently traced his jaw with my fingertips, offering my wrist. His eyes fluttered and locked on my vein, "No."

I scowled, "Well then let me get you something-"

"I need to get home to Gory."

"What happened?" I murmured. Bram never usually attacked without provocation.

"Bastard was stalking us. He kept my son awake."

I bit my lip, suddenly terrified for my own children. A supportive phantom nudge made a surge of calm rush to my heart. He got up slightly and used my shoulder for balance. I heard a roar. My heart surged. Forget putting my own life in danger, I needed to make sure my love wasn't. Bram nodded, letting me leave him be on the stairs.

I threw open the door and rushed out into the night.

"Clawd!"

"Afraid not" a voice came from behind me. I didn't want to turn. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. Almost gently, he slipped an arm around my waist. Terror made my blood feel like ice. I never felt that way before. His cold hands slipped over my nightgown, "How appropriate. Such a pretty little vixen."

"What do you want?" I finally found my voice.

"You" he whispered in my ear, "And you know it."

Gooseflesh broke out on my arms. I was standing in cold late winter dew, nearly frozen to the ground. I felt him smile as he leaned in and kissed my neck, brushing my hair back, "Sorry about the poison. There was just no other way I could get some time alone with you."

I wrapped my arms around myself, "You killed my baby."

"Hm, maybe I can get you another one?"

I turned and I slapped him. He laughed, catching my wrist and his mouth closing over mine. I screamed and struggled. His arms encircled my waist, kissing harder as I hit his chest. My knee to his groin finally broke the hold. I stumbled back, touching my lower lip, tasting my own blood.

He growled, "You can only have this one of two ways, Draculaura. You can't resist me forever."

"Leave me alone!" I screamed, "I'm not the only vampire out there!"

A flash of agony. Black started to fade in on my eyes. Valentine was about to speak, but I saw the animal in Clawd snap. He charged.

...

"Ow" I whimpered. A dull throb in the back of my head made me realize I wasn't being as deeply affected by the cold as usual. I looked up. I was expecting to see Bram in front of me, protecting me, shielding me with his crouched form, but I didn't. There was a blanket covering the floor of the catacombs. I groaned and held my head.

"My apologies, darling" I heard Valentine coo. I nearly gagged. His voice was filled with sickly sweetness as he approached, brushing my hair from my neck. If my head wasn't throbbing as bad as it was, I would've hit him. He smiled and laid me on my back, placing a soft pillow under my throbbing skull, "Comfortable?"

I curled up and covered my barely-clad body, "Why?"

"Surely you've heard" he murmured, kneeling beside me, "I want you to be my bride."

"I have a husband" I growled.

"That dog is not your husband. That dog is barely a threat to me."

I lashed out and kicked. Very gently, he grasped my wrists. Panic settled in my chest as he lifted my legs, nestling his waist between them. I kicked and squirmed and beat his chest, "Don't you dare! Leave me alone!"

"Are you sure about that?" he murmured. He placed a light kiss to my neck. I felt his hands push up the hem of my nightie. I screamed and hit harder. It seemed like he finally began to get the point. He drew back and cupped my face, "You're serious."

My tears spilled over my face as I hit him again, my hatred unbridled, "You killed my son! You nearly killed me! You stupid, selfish bastard, I'm serious as death!"

He frowned, "No one has ever refused me before."

"Why, because you drugged them, raped them and left them to die like you almost did to me?" I screamed.

His lips curled back over his teeth, "Watch it."

"No, you watch it! Leave my friends alone, leave me alone, leave my family alone, just go away!" I sat up and struck him as hard as I could. Little cracks of bones giving way happened under my hands, but he stayed surprisingly strong. I sobbed the last of my energy out. He nodded, gently smoothed the hem of my nightie down and laid me back down. He hovered over me with his arms around my waist. For a moment, I thought he might seriously be gentle with me, leave me alone...he kissed me softly, persuasively. Tears continued to fall down my face. I pushed on his arms, "What are you doing?"

"If you give me what I want, I will leave you. This wasn't supposed to be this difficult. I just waited too long. I should've had you hundreds of years ago." He buried his face into my neck, kissing with fever. I sobbed. I would've protested...should've...but I knew how it could be. I could give him what he wanted or he could continue to torment me until he took it, probably in a lot more painful of a way than this. Tears rolled out of my eyes.

...

Valentine kept true to his word. He took what he wanted and he left. Like a hurricane, he left a path of destruction through my life. My son was gone in body, my friends had been tormented by him just as I had, and perhaps worst of all, I had met my match. The only individual, ever, that had made me weak and then kicked me when I was down.

I laid there in the catacombs for a while. When I saw the sky start to get light, I forced myself up and wrapped up in the blanket. The cold of the earth had seeped into my body. I let tears roll down my face as I walked down the street, my feet brushing the cold pavement.

No sooner did I reach the driveway than Gory burst out of my house. She grabbed me in a tight hug, rub-warming my arms, murmuring that it was okay. I laid my head on her shoulder. Like a child, she scooped me up in her arms and carried me inside. My body protested. My tears ran harder. Clawd took me from her arms as soon as we were inside. I cried out and squirmed, wrapping my arms around myself. He sat down with me in front of the fireplace, softly rubbing my arms. I felt numbness where there wasn't pain. I laid on his chest, letting my body warm up. Gently, Bram draped a blanket over us. I heard Gabriel upstairs with the twins. I felt soft nudges in my stomach, keeping me from going to pieces. There was always hope. Always optimism, even when my hand had been forced. Clawd held me, wrapped in the warmth of his arms and his fur, and finally broke the silence, "He hurt you."

I nodded. I looked up at him and stroked my fingers over his, "Just hold me. We'll talk later."

He nodded. Bram and Gory looked to each other before sitting on the couch behind us. I brought Clawd's hand to my tummy. The soft, phantom nudges touched his hand. He smiled, "He loves you."

"He loves you too" I murmured.

He sniffed my hair. I knew what he smelled. I knew he knew. But I also knew he knew Valentine was meaningless. Nothing but a bad dream, now.

With those thoughts in mind, I nestled my cheek into his head and fell asleep.

**MH**


	11. Bro Code Broken

_DraculauraGirl- Thank you! :)_

_Okay, so a BIG part of this book is the past because the past so directly influenced what's gone on. Right here, you'll get to see the other side of the past; the werewolves' story._

**Bro Code Broken**

That day was kinda the defining moment of our lives, I just didn't know it at the time. I lived a block over from my best friend, Clawd. We always got into all kinds of shit together, but that was what best friends did.

I lived on Full Moon Court with my little brother and sister, Jacob and Loralei. They were twins. Back then, the Wolf family was my second family. Clawd's year-younger sister pestered the hell out of us both, but we both loved her, and the triplets were a hell to deal with no matter how old they got. The more time I hung out with the Wolfs, the bigger the family got. But oddly enough, I'd never seen the girl Clawd liked so much. He talked about her a lot. The only thing more important than that girl, apparently, was sports. And damn, we could play sports.

We were young. Twelve, actually. Nowhere near old enough to be in trouble...and really, like everyone blamed, it was my fault.

"Dad" I hollered from the bottom of the stairs, "It stopped raining!"

"Not now, Romulus" he said dismissively, walking down the stairs. He ducked into the kitchen and gave my mom a kiss and a murmured _see you after work._

"But Dad, it's summer."

"I know Rom. I'm sorry. This weekend, okay? I've got a big meeting today."

"Okay."

I waited until he was gone for fifteen minutes until I left my ball and bat in the shed and ducked through the forest out to Clawd's. He wasn't outside. I howled. I didn't get a reply, but I saw a flutter by the window.

"Great" I muttered, "She's over."

I sat down on the fallen trunk of a tree still in the forest, not a hundred feet from the open back yard. And I listened. I heard laughter and the sounds of video games. I waited...and I waited...and I waited...the sun was starting to get higher in the sky. Finally, fed up with ants crawling around me and the constant buzz of bugs in my ears, I got up and went to the house. It was starting to get hot out. Successfully, my blood was boiling.

Clawdeen sprung out of the house and hit me upside the head with Clawd's metal bat. I yowled and smacked it out of her hand, "Damn it Clawdeen!"

"What're you doing spying on me?" she accused.

"I'm not spying on you! I'm here to see Clawd!"

"Well he's teaching Lala how to play Zelda."

"Geek" I muttered, rubbing my head.

"He'll be down in a little bit. She has to get home before it gets too hot."

"What is she, an ice ghoul?"

Clawdeen hesitated and then nodded.

After a minute of staring at her, she let me in. I knew the house practically since I was born. I toddled around the kitchen with Clawd. Hell, how his mom told it, we might as well have been brothers. I was guaranteed a little Wolf blood in me, and he got a little of my family in him, not that he'd want it.

"Hello Romulus."

I grinned, smelling Mrs. Wolf's famous ham-and-bacon sandwiches, "Hi Mom."

She smiled and put food in front of me, making more. Her youngest pup, Nino, was sitting on the floor at her feet, gratefully accepting hand-outs from the stove. Her second youngest, Rocks, was waiting by the door. The triplets were making a mess of the living room again; Howleen was winning from what I heard. After a long moment, I heard footsteps on the stairs. A girl's voice. There was the soft sound of a smooch being exchanged. The door opened and shut and Howleen barked, "You're never gonna marry her you know, so stop lookin' at her like a dummy when she talks!"

"Shut up Howleen" he said.

I looked at Clawdeen, "Since when does Clawd have a girlfriend?"

"He doesn't" she said, "Lala's my friend. But she's nice to Clawd, so he thinks they're dating."

"Clawdeen" Mrs. Wolf cautioned.

Clawd walked in and took his sandwich. I gave him a look. It wasn't like he didn't know I'd been waiting outside for forever. He shrugged as if to apologize. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

When we got down to messing around on his front lawn, some normie kids walked by. They took notice of how we growled at each other. We grinned and took off after them. They screamed and ran as fast as they could. We laughed and chased them all the way to the riverfront where we collapsed in laughter. The grass felt nice and wet from being watered. We were hot and tired. We laid there and watched the clouds go by for a while, just because we had nothing to do. Being a kid was nice. It was fun. Clawd was slightly younger than me too; my birthday was in late February, his was in March, and therefore being like my brother was good enough for me to discount the fact he would've been my younger brother.

Just as we got up to head back toward home, I saw my dad's Honda pull up. He got out. His eyes were black.

"Run!" I yelped.

Clawd took off. I froze, torn between joining him and doing what I was supposed to do. My dad grabbed the scruff of my neck hard enough to make me wince, making me wish I'd gone with Clawd, "Do you have _any_ idea how stupid you are?"

I grit my teeth. I refused to answer.

"Get in the car, you're grounded."

I nodded and waited for him to release my neck before climbing in. My dad didn't look like us. He tried to be human. His ears were clipped and rounded, and he shaved off his fur regularly. He filed down his teeth and he tried to be human like them. But the minute he got in the car, I felt like whimpering. When he got in dad mode, he was all wolf. Gradually, though, it let up. By the time we got back, the silence felt deafening.

He let me get out on my own. I went in and smiled at my mom, sitting on the couch. She patted the couch next to her and I curled up at her side loyally.

"Have fun with Clawd?" she asked as she smoothed my hair.

I nodded.

The closet door opened abruptly. Dad grabbed out two suitcases. He hauled them out to the car. My mom struggled to get up, the baby weighing her down, "Max, what're you doing?"

"I'm done. This stupid little brat is going to get us turned into science experiments yet."

"He's just a kid, don't be like that" she said, supporting her stomach like he would take notice.

"Bullshit" he stormed up the stairs. When he came down five minutes later, he had all of his stuff for work packed up. He carried it out to the car and came back. My mom followed that time, and so did I. I was getting scared.

She was grabbing his arm, "Where do you think you'll go? No pack will take you for walking out on your family!"

"I don't need a pack!" he snarled. I got between them so he wouldn't hit her, snarling protectively.

"What about the baby?" she whimpered.

"Keep it, get rid of it, you think I care?" he threw the rest into a box and started down the stairs. I would've followed, and I know she would've too, but we smelled the blood when it started. She bit her lip and placed her hand on her stomach, walking into the bathroom and sitting down on the tile. Blood had trickled down to her knee, and was starting to stain her skirt, "Romulus, call 9-1-1, okay honey?"

I nodded, obediently going to do so. The twins were starting to fuss and whine. I walked into their room as the operator picked up. I made myself a promise, I just hadn't known it.

If Dad couldn't do his job, I would.

...

I started Crescent Moon High instead of Monster High because of the...safety risk. I needed to set an example for my little siblings.

It was cold that day. We were all tired. Being a senior, I could just kick my feet up and sleep through my classes most of the day, especially being an alpha. I was dozing off in the auditorium when Kate sat on my lap, nipping my ear, "Hey handsome."

"Hey beautiful" I muttered, shifting so she sat up on the seat with me. she laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck. The lot of us were close; it was a small school. The girls had their pick just like we had ours. Since Kate couldn't get Deugi, she turned to me for attention. She was just as insecure as Rocco-one of my best friends. She needed to be petted and attended to. She leaned in for a kiss and I obliged. A moment of kissing turned into a moment of more. I gripped her hips and kissed her harder. She clawed my jacket and rocked back on my lap.

"Shit Rom, tone it down" Deugi muttered, sinking into a seat, "Some of us ain't into live porn shows."

Kate broke the kiss to smack his arm, "You sure you don't want some big boy?"

He rolled his eyes, "I prefer chasin' skirts, not the skirts chasin' me."

"Suit yourself" she muttered, keeping herself seated on my lap until Ashley walked over. She pushed Kate off and gave me a kiss on the cheek, leaving an imprint of her red lipstick, "Hey alpha man."

"Bitch" Kate snarled.

"Takes one to know one, town slut." Ashley was about to climb up and replace Kate when I put both of my hands out between them, "Girls. Go sit."

"Hah" Deugi snorted, almost a grunt, "The only alpha that makes the girls listen."

"Alright pups, listen up." Luken's dad was up on the stage, about to preach for the teachers that could never get us to calm down, "We're leavin' Crescent Moon."

"What?" roars and snarls of outrage let loose. I glanced to Deugi.

"We're mergin' with Monster High. The papers have been signed, everything's in order. Get your lockers cleaned out and books turned in, startin' Monday, the pack needs to present itself as a united front."

I got up and approached the stage, "All do respect James...you sure that's the best idea for all of us?"

"Ain't my decision, Rom. Sorry. I just had to deliver the news."

Screamed protests threatened violent outbursts. Deugi got up and growled, "SHUT UP!"

The room went silent. I nodded to him. I turned back to them and examined each of them. Rocco fidgeted. Kate smoothed her skirt. She gave me a sweet smile. Ashley looked pissed, but she managed not to rip Kate's throat out. Luken slept with his iCoffin blasting Cobra Starship. Sam had a comic book tucked in his History book. Tyler was exchanging conversation with Darren and Claire.

"We're going to Monster High without argument. This is gonna be a good thing."

"Good how?" Ashley barked.

"Others. We know we're not the only ones out there."

Kate perked up. Her infatuation was gone. Her infatuation with the rest of the unknown was present in her eyes.

"What about leeches?" Tyler called out, "I heard that place just got a boatload of em!"

"Probably fresh outta the jar, too" Darren called.

"No amount of others is gonna be worth that unless they're bowing down to us."

"We can make them" Deugi growled.

"Hey now! Nobody's making anybody do anything! Listen, we're all going. We're all trying this out, and if we don't like it...fuckin' tough up and deal with it. We're a pack."

"You're a moron, Rom" Claire called up, "A sweet moron, a well-meant moron, but a moron."

"Complaints go in the suggestion box, babe" I said.

"And lemme guess, that's in the I-don't-give-a-fuck department?" she said.

"Hey" James tried to say.

"You know the saying. Now...anybody wanna whine? Do it on your own time. Clean out and let's make like our namesake."

"Wolf people?" Rocco asked, rising.

"Wolf men. And yes, girls, that means you too. Get some balls, huh? You're all willing to fight each other, let's do something meaningful with that...aggression."

"Sexual tension Rom" Ashley called up, "Cause you never put out for anybody!"

The girls giggled. I rolled my eyes. "Must be nice not to put shit value in your culture."

They all started and narrowed their eyes. The entire room was silent. Deugi got up and walked out. He didn't need to be asked twice. Rocco followed. One by one, the pack trickled out until it was just Ashley and me.

"I can't believe I've ever liked you" she snarled.

I slid my arm around her waist, "Sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. But you know we can't just throw that kind of thing away."

She nodded, sulking. I lifted her chin, "Hey, sex is special for everybody. Not just us wolves. If you're really sure later on, come back and find me."

She nodded.

"I never thought you'd keep up with that" James said, walking out after me, "I thought you of all people, having so many pretty girls at your disposal-"

"What's that supposed to mean, me of all people?" I beelined for my locker and kicked the half-twisted metal so the lock popped open.

"Nothing. Teenage boys are supposed to abuse their power. But you and Deugi don't."

"Yeah well, it's valuable. You think I wanna be mated to just any girl for the rest of my life?"

James was my replacement father. As far as werewolves went, he was the oldest. And he still didn't look it. Some three hundred and sixty, he still looked in his mid-twenties. We were all convinced he was gonna live forever. He rubbed his neck awkwardly, "You sure you like girls?"

I almost hit my head on my locker, "You really sure you should be asking me that question?"

We both glanced down the hall. Between Kate and Ashley, Rocco didn't seem to suffer. In fact, he chatted them up as casually as if they were both guys. A little sexist, yeah, but wolf men usually had a hard time controlling their animal instincts.

"I've never been too sure" James muttered. I laughed. He shrugged, "So you're gonna get to be a real alpha now, huh?"

I nodded.

"Don't fuck it up."

"Thanks" I said sarcastically.

He walked off. A minute later, Deugi walked up and sat down. I glanced over at him, "What?"

"I'm starting to think James is right." He was trying to hide a smile, "You wouldn't be so adamant about going to the school if there wasn't something waiting for you."

"Something like what?" I asked.

"Oh, maybe Clawd."

"Dude, I love Clawd like I love you. I'd trust him at my back but..."

"But?"

"Can you even think of the girls? For one second? I kinda wonder about his sister. She was always pretty cute."

"Now who's nuts, thinking you're going to score with your best friend's little sister."

"Ya never know man, she could be the one."

"What if she's my one?"

"Then I'm happy for you. And slightly jealous. I've seen the pictures on Clawd's Facebook."

Deugi burst out laughing. He might've been violent, and his anger made him stupid, but he was by no means dumb. I gave the twisted metal locker one final slam and grinned, "Ready?"

"Dude, quit smiling like that. It's freaking me out."

"I've just got a good feeling."

He shrugged, "Sure. I just don't wanna have to get blood on my jacket on the first day."

"We're gonna have to work on that."

"What, waterproofing my jacket?"

I take that back. He might've been a little slow...but as close as it came down to it, he was part of the family. He could be as slow as he wanted.

...

Clawd walked out of the gym and turned around, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Me? You're the metal case dating a vampire!"

"We're mates, Romulus."

The very thought of my oldest friend on the receiving end of a bite made my skin crawl. I growled, "Bullshit. You know she's using you."

"I know you're a closed-minded jackass, that's what I know" Clawd snapped.

"What, is the sex so good you'd be willing to die for it?"

"She can't hurt me."

"It'll never happen to me? Real mature, Clawd."

"You're being real mature right now!"

"You argue, don't you? What do you think is going to stop her from snapping your neck when she's mad?"

"Because she loves me too."

"Bullshit! Complete and utter bullshit!"

"Rom, we have kids." Clawd's voice got desperate. I stopped. I looked at him like he was a crazy man.

"You...you actually..."

"Twins" he said, "My son and my daughter."

"Holy shit, Clawd."

"I love her. I've loved her forever."

"Longer than you've known me?"

He nodded.

The pieces locked together in my mind. I tugged on my hair, "Shit! That was the girl you had in your room all the time! That was the girl...shit Clawd, shit!"

"Stop acting like this is so bad."

"It is."

"I love her."

"You think you do."

"I know it, Romulus!" his voice started to hold the double strength of an alpha. He was strong. "Want me to go in there and sweep her off her feet in front of you? Fuck, if making love to her in front of everybody is what they need to see for them to know, I'll do it!"

I felt like throwing up. "You're fuckin' insane."

"She's my wife, my fucking mate. Don't like it? Fuck off."

"When she kills you, I'm not going to the funeral." The words left a bitter taste in my mouth. Clawd just laughed, "And when you grow a pair and stop pissing yourself every time you realize that she's the woman I've given my life to, I won't want you to."

He went back in. I watched from the door. He went up to her and kissed her in such an intimate way. A burning confusion overpowered the other emotions, but they were still there. I was sick to my stomach, seeing her fangs when she laughed. Angry that he'd broken the bro code and picked her over us. And most of all, there was a very deep despair. One wrong move of those fangs and I was out my brother.

They all formed a disgusting kind of panic in my stomach, almost ensuring lunch wouldn't be an option.

...

"Romulus."

"Mm?"

"Wake up."

After a long moment, I cracked open my eyes, met directly with Abbey's violet ones. She smiled, "Good morning."

I laughed and wrapped my arm around her waist, "We've got time to sleep..."

She nodded, "I just needed to see your eyes."

I smiled softly, nuzzling into her cool hair, "Mm, yours are gorgeous."

"They are green like emeralds...I never liked green before."

I looked down slightly at her and cupped her face, "Well, I never much liked the colors violet, white and blue so much before."

She blushed slightly. I couldn't help but smile as I wrapped her up under the blanket. She snaked her cool arms around my neck, "I never liked warm before either."

"And I never liked being cold. But I like it."

**MH**


	12. Little Devil On Your Shoulder

**Little Devil On Your Shoulder**

"Hey. Over here. Hey."

Clawdeen's ear twitched. She looked around.

"Down here!"

Finally, she looked down...and burst out laughing, plucking the back of a tiny letterman jacket and dangling a six-inch Heath Burns from between her claws, "Whatever it is you did, I'm sure Mister Hack told you not to."

"Yeah yeah, I just need some help getting back to mad science..."

"And why should I help you?" she smiled, "Actually, this seems like perfect revenge for the time you tried to burn my sneakers to the floor so I couldn't outrun you."

"But-" he squeaked, his eyes wide.

Unceremoniously, he was dropped on the lid of the garbage can. He lit up like a match, yelling, "Hey! Come on!"

Two laughs from behind him made the flame die out. He turned around slowly and noticed Deuce and Clawd staring at him.

"A little short on luck, Heath?" Deuce joked, smirking.

"Guys, ya gotta help me."

They looked at each other.

"Huh, what would he have done?" Clawd said as if wondering out loud. The two walked off. Heath stamped his foot, creating a tiny _ping_. "This is not fair!"

"I'd say so."

His head snapped up. Spectra was floating in front of him with a little smile on her face, "If I can get the scoop, you can get to Mad Science."

He nodded rapidly and allowed her a minute to take a picture of his six inch state before climbing into her palm willingly. With a mischief filled smile, she floated toward the Mad Science room, "So, how did this happen."

"...it didn't heat up slowly."

"As usual."

"I don't think I'll ever do it again."

"That would probably be a good idea."

She phased through the door and dropped him on the desk. Mister Hack looked up and rolled his eyes, "Again, Heath?"

The six inch boy could only nod his head.

"You can go, Spectra."

With a tiny bow, she phased right back out.

_..._

She hovered at her locker when a slightly burnt marshmallow appeared in front of her. With a tiny smile, she popped it in her mouth, "Thanks Heath."

"Thanks for saving me back there."

She shrugged, "No big."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek, "Still...thanks anyway, Spectra."

When he walked away, she touched her cheek. For a reason that wasn't flame-related, it felt like it was burning, and it made her smile

**MH**


	13. Cold

_Okay, let's start the chappy with news again! SOPA/PIPA has been taken off the table! There will be no vote! They surrendered! We won! :D Fanfiction forever! And in celebration, today there will be as much fanfiction as I can write!_

**Cold**

Well, Lala got it right again. There was one big storm to end the winter, and it was coming down fast. We left right after taking our test in sixth period-by we I meant all of us. Bloodgood couldn't keep us any more than she could ease the panic the werewolves were having, and Rocco and Clawdeen were no exception. Deuce didn't have a car and Clawd and Lala were stopping for groceries on the way home, so Deuce and Clawdeen were in the car with us. I held Rocco's hand over the console and stroked his hand with my thumb.

"Want a winter wedding?" I teased.

He smiled slightly, "I'd rather prefer you didn't freeze your little linen wrapped ass off."

I blushed. Deuce rolled his eyes behind his glasses in the rear-view, "You two are something else."

"That we are" he broke into a more comfortable smile, "How're you doing Clawdeen?"

She rested her hand over her slight stomach. She was getting along, starting to show. She smiled and locked her fingers with Deuce's, "Okay. Hungry."

"Aren't we all" Rocco teased. He shot me a glance. His fingers stroked mine. We pulled directly into Deuce's garage and let them out inside. I saw him shut the door as Rocco backed out and turned back onto Radcliffe. He took the road like a granny as we drove up into my garage. He rushed to shut the door and stop the frigid air from entering the house. Instantly, I whipped out my phone and texted the ghouls to let them know I made it back. Clawdeen's text was waiting too. I smiled a little.

Lala replied to us both instantly. _ the store. Snow up to our ankles. Wishing I had wings :(_

Rocco went inside, shaking snow from his hair and calling out, "We're home!"

I went up to Nefera's room and peeked in. She was fast asleep. She hadn't been doing well lately. I was starting to think that no matter how good being with Luken felt to her emotionally, it was going to kill her. I walked over to her side and sat, brushing my fingers across her forehead. She stirred and sighed but didn't wake; her forehead was warm with fever. Adam whined from the corner.

I forced a smile for him, "It's okay baby boy. Auntie Cleo's here now."

Nefera's eyes fluttered open slightly. They were glazed over. She smiled, "How was school?"

"Okay. There's a pretty bad snowstorm going on." I got up and got a cool rag for her forehead, placing it over her feverish skin. She pushed her blankets back slightly and closed her eyes at the stroke of cold water on her forehead, "Thank you."

"It's okay" I murmured.

She fell back to sleep quickly. Adam began to sniffle and sob. I scooped him up and brought him out of the room, "It's okay Addy. Mama's sick. Auntie Cleo's got you."

"Is she okay?" Rocco asked, rocking Isis. We exchanged children and I sat on my bed, cradling her to me, "She's getting worse."

"I'll tell Luken to stay away." He scowled and sat down too.

"It would devastate her."

"Her life isn't worth that, is it?"

"Ask her."

Isis cooed and curled into me. I stroked her little face. She had only just started eating baby food, her tiny teeth were beginning to come in. Adam was the same. They must not have been close to the same age.

Rocco's ears twitched. He passed Adam to me and got up. I listened, but my hearing wasn't as acute as his. I looked down to the babies and sighed.

"Cleo!" Rocco yelled.

I put the babies down in Isis's crib and ran out of the room. Rocco knelt by Nefera, smoothing her hair. She felt hot to the touch and tears were running from her eyes. Gently, they fluttered open, "I want Luken."

"Nefera, the whole reason you're going through this-"

"I don't care. I want Luken" she whimpered. I had never seen my sister so vulnerable before. She sobbed. Her breaths sounded labored. I looked at Rocco and he nodded. I smoothed her hair and kissed her warm forehead, "We'll get him, Nef. Just calm down."

She looked up at me. Her eyes were glassy and wet. She pushed herself up slightly and grabbed my hands, "Cleo...you're such a good sister..."

"Stop talking like that" I whispered. I held her tightly. I remembered the last time she'd been so hot; when she was round with pregnancy and glowing with joy. She worshipped the baby in her womb more than the gods in the afterlife. I stroked cool water over her face and held her head to my chest. She was starting to fall asleep already, but after not long, I heard voices. Growls and shouts. The door opened, and the snow-covered brown wolf stopped. He moved toward her slowly, "Nefera."

"Luken" she cooed. Reminiscent of Lucy Westenra, she reached out for him. He grasped her hands as he sat on the opposite side of her covered legs. He stroked her cheek when I moved the cloth, "What happened t' you?"

"Sick" she murmured.

"I can see that" he tried to joke. He looked to me. I nodded. He took the cloth from my hand and put it back in the water bowl, brushing it over her face. I hadn't seen her this happy in thousands of years. Her eyes fluttered shut and she rested her head on his lap.

I looked at Rocco. He rested his hand on my back, "Let's go."

I nodded and bit my lip, watching my sister start to fall asleep in the arms of the boy she considered her one true love.

...

I peeked in on her in the morning. There was no school, so the day was free. Rocco was already out shoveling.

"Nef?" I murmured.

She smiled. Her hair was down for the first time in years. She pulled the blanket up and opened her eyes, "Where's Luke?"

"Outside bailing out with Rocco, I think." I sat on the bed next to her and checked her temperature. Perfectly fine. She gave me a wry little smile, "I figured it out."

"You did?" I felt my face light up, "What was wrong?"

She blushed and smoothed the blanket, "I had to use my newfound life..."

I blushed too. She looked up at me sheepishly, "It was like the past was erased...like Osirius and my baby never existed...that was how it felt with him."

I smoothed her hair, "I'm glad."

"I think I'm really in love, Cleo. And it feels fantastic."

I hugged her and she hugged back tightly. Her fingers caressed my hair. I felt her tears on my shirt, "When you get married, we'll be there. I want this for you so much..."

"After the snow" I murmured.

She nodded. I brushed my fingers through her hair and smiled. That feeling was back. That closeness I had with my sister when we were alive the first time around. I knew how dying felt. It was painful and it was cold. It was worse than a coma. I also knew what it was like to be made alive in every sense of the word. Luken was mated to my sister now, just as Rocco was mated to me. I remembered every passion-filled, lovesick gaze. Every tender kiss and gentle caress. It felt like the rest of my life was painted in crayola versus neon technicolor.

"I think we're about to be two very happy princesses."

**MH**


	14. Lean on Me

**Lean On Me**

The touches were cool and soft, like the soft moans that slipped from between her lips. Their other hands were twined together on the bed, his free hand cupping her face. She dug her claws into his back, a sharp sensation like daggers of ice piercing his skin. He arched, breaking their passion-filled kisses.

"Romulus!" she gasped, clawing deeper unintentionally. He groaned and captured her mouth again. Their kisses, both tender and passionate, were only broken by the sounds of satisfaction that passed them. He unlocked their hands to support himself over her, his eyes slowly becoming warmer and less heated.

Abbey's thumb stroked his lower lip, her soft, cool touch accompanying the slow sting of healing, "I love you."

"I love you too Abbey" he murmured, kissing her palm softly. He gently grasped her hand and rested it over his heart. After a long moment, they broke apart. She snuggled into his chest under the covers, his fingers caressing her back. Gently, he began to play with her hair, "We really should get you home soon. I don't want you out in this storm."

"Can't I stay?" she murmured, kissing his chest. His eyes fluttered closed, his fingers caressing her hair. Her hands cupped his face, holding him to her while she kissed him. Gently, he pulled her on top of him. She looked at him and smiled softly, "I have no words to describe how I feel."

"Ecstatic?" he murmured, kissing her again. "Euphoric? Deeply, totally and irrevocably in love?"

She blushed, kissing him softly, "All of them."

They kissed softly, several more times until he gently sat up, bringing her up with him, "Promise me you'll be safe at home."

"Stay and find out" she murmured, twisting her fingers in his hair and kissing him.

"Can't" he murmured between kisses.

"Then let me stay" she whined. Her wide, violet eyes were sweet as sugar. He gently broke away, leaving her laying in bed with the sheet pressed to her chest. He looked at her and sighed, "Call someone. Let them know you're safe. Otherwise I'll be tempted to keep you."

She blushed, "I wouldn't mind that."

"Abbey" he sighed, going to her side. He kissed her fiercely. Her cool skin warmed under his hands. He caressed her body lovingly. She tugged him on top of her. He drew back, his eyes blazing, "Wait."

She sat up slightly as he climbed off the bed. His eyes, blazing with passion, focused on her. He blinked slowly, trying to get the animal inside him to calm down. She blushed, "I drive you crazy?"

"No baby...I'm just wild about you."

Her blush deepened. She looked up to him. So fearless and gorgeous, she was a timid little mouse when it came to being with him. He went back to her and kissed her softly, his lips soft and gentle on hers. She laid back, allowing him control. After a long moment of kissing, he drew back and shook his head, "I can't. I'd hurt you. I don't have enough control."

"It's okay" she tried to urge.

He shook his head and stood. Exasperation showed on her face, "Romulus..."

"I just wanna get you home. Make sure you're safe."

She looked at him with sadness. He noticed tears sparkling in her eyes as she gathered her clothes. He knelt in front of her, caressing them off her face, "What's wrong?"

"Do you really love me?" she whispered.

"Of course. Why would you ask?" Her tears were warm. He continued to brush them away as she sobbed. She looked down to the floor and gestured to herself, "Because...I just...you didn't hold me...and we didn't fall asleep together..."

He got up and grabbed her iCoffin, placing it gently in her hand, "Call and let them know you're staying."

She looked at him. He saw the insecurity in her eyes. He cupped her face softly and kissed her, "I love you. I love you so much. And I wanna prove it to you. I don't ever want you to doubt my love for you."

She nodded, a small smile forming on her lips. A few more tears fell, and she sniffled. Their fingers locked together.

...

Wrapped in his arms, Abbey blushed. The car was warming up, and the leather interior was still cold. Since the car port wasn't enclosed all the way, Romulus had still had to clean it off and held her, wrapped tightly in his arms, as if the cold really affected her. They kissed themselves silly in the morning. She blushed even deeper, knowing that he had done more than proven his love to her, he'd made her feel complete every moment they were together. Her fingers were locked with his, like they had been almost all night. His head rested on her shoulder, and every so often he nuzzled her neck and gave her a soft kiss. After about ten minutes, he got her door for her and walked around to the driver's side. Not only had he pleased her, held her and they'd fallen asleep together, but they'd shared many of their deep, dark secrets. One of his was that he'd gotten badly hurt on his first varsity football game at Crescent Moon High-but it had all healed within two weeks. She'd told him her deepest secrets too, mostly that she worried her lack of words would cause a catastrophic misunderstanding. But he just smiled and reassured her that she left him at a loss for words too.

That, she felt, was why they were so deeply in love.

"The roads are horrible" he muttered, "We probably would've had better luck walking."

"Want to?" she asked.

He laughed. Slowly, gently, he rounded the corner. She smiled slightly, "Are all werewolves so careful?"

"Yeah, basically. It's in our nature to keep those we love safe."

A light dusting of snow was still coming down. The tires could barely get through the inches that piled up as it was. He growled softly, putting a little on the gas, "Come on baby...four wheel this..."

"Should we push?"

"Nope, I got this..."

"Romulus!" she grabbed his arm. Before she had time to react, he leaned over and cut the belt and pushed her out the door. With a thud, she fell backwards into the snow. The sound of crunching and twisting metal made her look up in shock. The car had come into a head-on collision with theirs. The only difference between that one and theirs was that she was laying on the ground, safe from harm.

"Romulus?" she screamed, bolting up.

"I'm fine!" he called from the other side of the car.

She ran around the back and watched as he pushed on the twisted metal, making it bend backward. Her eyes widened. Blood was beginning to spread on his shirt, his hands cut. The windshield was cracked, but not shattered. He climbed out and fell into the snow. She rushed to his side, grabbing ahold of his jacket. He winced, the snow stinging the open wounds, "Fuck! Ow!"

"Sorry" she murmured.

"Are you hurt?" he grasped her hand.

She shook her head and removed her belt to tie above a particularly bad slice not far above his knee. He looked at her and laid back, "Fuck."

"What?" she murmured.

"I don't want it to be a big deal...but I think you should call someone."

Her hands hesitated. He looked to her slightly, "I'm getting numb here."

...

"Abbey, are you okay?" Wrapped in the safety of her guardian's arms, Abbey hugged the Headless Headmistress tightly and shook her head, "Romulus is hurt."

"It's alright. I'm sure he'll be fine" she soothed, sitting beside her.

Abbey wiped her eyes, sitting down. Her white, fur-lined combat boots were stark contrast to the hospital carpet. They were stark contrast to everything, actually, just not her tights. Not her (formerly) belted blue dress, or her fur-lined coat. Not Romulus's fur. A new round of tears came. Bloodgood rubbed her back and offered her the tissue box, "Abbey, it's alright."

"No, I love him, I should've been able to protect him. I am not weak" she sobbed.

"No, but you are just a girl. He's just a boy. Abbey...it's times like these you need to remember who you are, not what you are."

...

The moment Romulus walked out, Abbey got up and went toward him. She would've rushed, but he rolled his eyes, gesturing to the half-cast on his lower foot, "Yeah, yeah. I gotta wear it for a week. Don't worry about it."

She frowned, "I'm sorry."

He shrugged it off, "So what? You're safe, that's what matters." He gave her a soft kiss.

"I'm sorry I begged to stay."

"I'm not" he smiled and slid his arm around her shoulder, "It's fine, Abbey. I mean it...actually, it might get worse."

"Why?" she looked at him with genuine concern.

"Because my mom is going to _kill_ me when she finds out what happened to the car!"

**MH**


	15. Clawd's Eighteenth Birthday

_Brief warning- Mature Clawd/Lala romance at about the middle onward. Try to keep the kiddies out of there._

**Clawd's Eighteenth Birthday**

The time leading up to Clawd's birthday had been a secret plan. His birthday was two months and four days before mine-March tenth and May Fourteenth. This time, though, it was kind of a big deal. He would only turn eighteen once.

By the time he woke up, I already had breakfast done for him and waiting on the table. He smiled as his eyes fluttered open. I kissed his soft lips, "Happy birthday, my love."

"It is, isn't it?" he murmured. He nuzzled my chest and sat up, "Where's CJ?"

"Right where we left him, asleep with his brother and sister" I kissed his cheek, "He doesn't just disappear, love."

"I know" he murmured as he got up. Still, he made his way into the nursery and scooped up our 'newborn' son. He looked nothing like Spectra, either, furthering my proof that it really was just her, though sometimes he did become a little translucent, but usually, like now, our son looked like any other baby. Clawd held him protectively in the crook of his arm. The only differences between him and his siblings were that while the twins got his hair and my eyes, it was reversed with CJ. He had raven hair and amber eyes. He had a phantom heartbeat, probably from so long of hearing mine. Clawd smiled and rocked him gently, placing soft kisses over our son's round little face. I couldn't help but smile. He very gently placed him down in his crib and turned back to the twins. He kissed them both and looked to me, "I already have everything I wanted."

I blushed, "Well, you're getting a lot more."

He shook his head, "I don't want anything."

I slipped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly, "Breakfast is first."

"Alright." He smiled and slipped his fingers through mine. I lead him downstairs, stealing a few kisses on the way down. He scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the kitchen, stopping short. His stomach praised me before he could speak.

"Wow" he murmured, looking to me, "All this for me?"

"Of course. My man's gotta eat" I smiled and kissed him. He very gently put me down and made his way to the table. Gratefully, he piled food onto his plate and started to devour it. I smiled to myself as I watched him. He could eat a full dish of food faster than anyone could make it. He kept shooting me smiles. I tried not to laugh, "What?"

"Do you have any idea what an eventful year it's been? A year ago, I still had a crush on you. I fantasized about you. We got together, we moved in together, we got married, we had kids, we got our own place, we united our people...and so much else. I don't think anybody could be happier."

We kissed softly. He locked his fingers with mine and brought me onto his lap, "So...you have any plans for a party or anything?"

"Not unless you want me to?" I stroked his jaw softly.

"Good. Cause I wanted it to just be you and me."

"Everybody who could get you a present dropped them off though..." I blushed.

"Cool." He kissed me again, holding me close. "But I wanna know what you got me."

I smiled and got off his lap. He smiled and held my hand as I led him out to the garage. "So, you liked that jacket I got you for Christmas, right?"

"Yeah" he said, a bit hesitantly.

I brought him out into the garage where the brand new blood red Harley was waiting, "Happy birthday."

His eyes widened. He touched the smooth, shiny chrome and looked back to me, "You're joking."

I shook my head, "It's really yours."

He raced to me and picked me up, kissing me hotly. I clung to him, kissing back joyfully. He set me down and looked to the bike, "When it gets warmer, we're taking this baby to school every day."

I saw the fantasy clearly. My arms wrapped around him, the wind blowing through my hair. I never really thought about Clawd being a bad boy, but I supposed he was. I blushed and kissed him. He laughed, "What?"

"You are kind of a badass."

"I am now?" He smirked and scooped me up, "Don't be afraid of the big bad wolf."

I squeaked and cuddled him, "I couldn't be."

He set me down on the couch and proceeded to start opening presents like a child. I put my feet up and smiled. After all was opened, he climbed up on the couch with me and started kissing on my neck. I sighed and stroked his hair, allowing him to shower my neck with little love bites. He looked at me, his eyes smoldering, "You know what I really wanted?"

"I imagine." I guided his hand to my heart. He smiled sweetly and pushed up the hem of my shirt. I slipped out of it and let him continue kissing, showering my breasts in affection. I let my head fall back as he popped the back open and let the weak material of my bra fall. His kisses made little warm tingles travel through my nerves, his tongue caressing softly. His eyes locked with mine.

"What?" I murmured, trying to contain my blush.

"You comfortable?" he sat up and caressed my stomach, "Maybe we should take this upstairs."

"If you want to. I'm not picky."

He smiled and picked up my shirt for me, lifting me in his arms and continuing the affectionate lapping and nuzzling. He knew what I liked. He knew the soft brush of his tongue over my nipples drove me crazy. I clutched his hair and bit my lip. Very gently he laid me down in bed and drew back. We had all day. There was no rushing in the way he unzipped my jeans and pulled them off. He kissed my stomach, taking his time. I stroked his hair lazily. He drew back after a moment and let me take off his shirt, my hands caressing his chest. Our lips locked. My heart was full of warmth, full of love and passion. It was never just sex, not us. From what he told me, werewolves were incapable of just having sex. Just letting one of them be satisfied. He groaned as I rubbed my leg between his. He grasped my hands and pinned them before I could reach for his pants, "I'm not done with you yet."

I blushed, "It's your birthday though."

"So I wanna have my way with you" he purred, swiftly tugging the matching panties off my lower body. He nestled between them, kissing my thighs. I moaned and bit my lip, trying to watch him. I loved to see the look of complete and total lust that crossed his face. Teasingly, he met my gaze and ran his tongue over my sex. I gasped and let my head fall back against the pillows. He teased with his teeth. I moaned and clawed the bed. "Oh...damn it, why do you have to torture me so?" I arched into him and tried not to whine.

"Because I love you" he smirked. I looked at him, begging with my eyes for more. He motioned me up. I broke into a small smirk of my own, taking my time kissing on his chest and nipping his skin as I undid his pajama pants. He tilted my face up to his and kissed me passionately. I laid back, bringing him down on top of me. My leg hooked around his waist. He groaned and held me, kissing and touching until he was sure I was ready. I trembled, melting under the brush of his fingers, the soft touches of his lips to my own. Arching up into him, I clawed his back, "Please...I need you."

It was all the incentive he needed. I bit my lip to keep from crying out in pure pleasure. He gripped my hips so tightly I felt his claws starting to break my skin. I kissed him heatedly. Gentleness gave way to animalistic lust. He pinned me to the bed and claimed his dominance with his thrusts. I moaned and whimpered, submission toning each. Anybody who said vampires were solely aristocratic were fools. I clawed his back and gave into my own animalistic passion, crying out his name. My nails drew blood as his claws did. We harshly bit each others lips as we kissed. He arched back into my nails, his eyes a smoldering gold. A soft growl burst from between his lips. He moved his hands off of me to the bed, his claws tearing the sheets and ripping into the mattress as he staked his claim. I cried out as he howled, his final thrust burying him deep inside me. I trembled and panted, clutching him tightly. After a moment, he withdrew his claws from the bed and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my lips softly, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

I smiled and cupped his face, "You have to start having faith in yourself, my love. You know what I want."

He smiled and kissed me softly, "You're all I wanted for my birthday, you know. But the bike was a bonus."

I laughed and kissed him back gently, "Mmm...we can do that again, you know. Until the babies need me, anyway."

"Mommy's gonna have some bite marks" he murmured, stroking my shoulder.

I grinned, "Well good. Cause it looks like Daddy won't be able to lay on his back for a few days when I'm done with him."

We kissed again. It was easy to say; this was the best birthday of either of our lives. And I was starting to get the feeling he was going to make my sweet sixteen-hundredth even more fangtastic.

**MH**


	16. Shakespeare's Game Plan

**Shakespeare's Game Plan**

Nefera beamed as she helped fix my dress. There was going to be two ceremonies; the one from our home that our dad required that we have when we got married, and then my actual wedding. She smiled, "I always hoped I'd get married first, but I guess we got a do-over."

I turned and hugged her, "You will, though..."

"Yeah, I know" she murmured and held me close. Softly, her fingers ran through my hair, "He treats you well, doesn't he?"

I nodded and blushed, "He's the best."

"Better than Deuce?"

"Better than Deuce."

She stroked her fingers through my hair, "Just use my past mistakes as an example, okay? I want you to be happy, Cleo, not indebted."

"I know." I stared at myself. Wrapped in white silk and gold and turquoise jewelry, I felt every bit the bride I was supposed to be. Our father had always wanted Nefera married first, and to nobility, but once we'd been brought out of the tomb and the only other nobility there was had been Draculaura...it took him some time to settle into the idea that we were going to marry whoever the hell we wanted, regardless of noble status. But still, we'd always known we would marry for love. That was how it happened. Weddings were relatively simple, but my father had been set in his ways. An old wedding before a new. Nefera was expected of the same.

"You are gorgeous" she gushed, "You should go show him."

"Is it lucky?"

"Who cares" she said, grinning.

Rocco glanced up from the stack of college letters he was looking over. He blushed slightly and sat up, his eyes filled with love, "Wow."

I blushed too, "You like it?"

"You're gorgeous."

I spun in a circle and curtsied. He smiled and bowed to his waist and offered his hand. I took it gratefully and he twirled me around like a ballet dancer. My kitties mewled from the corners of the room. I giggled and slipped my arms around him, smiling. He stroked slightly above my necklace, "So do I have to wear a white tux?"

"Nope. Not for that wedding, anyway" Nefera walked in and put a folded tunic and shorts on the bed, "Those are yours. I'm having a cuff fashioned for you too."

"What?" he said, taken aback.

Nefera rolled her eyes, "You're marrying into royalty. You have to have one nice piece of jewelry."

"Thank you" he said, a soft tone in his voice. Nefera noticed it too.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna be taking things away from Sadie...she should be the one getting jewelry and stuff."

Nefera rolled her eyes and beamed, "For god's sake, what do you think Rocco? We're royalty, we're rich. If your sister wants jewelry and dresses and such, she can have them."

"She doesn't ask people for things. We've been poor for her entire life, she knows better."

"Well then, I don't work, I don't have school or anything, I can take her shopping one day."

"But she does" he said.

"Rocco, honey, let her be a little spoiled." I saw the way Nefera's eyes glowed. She doted on Sadie. Anyone would have to have been blind to not notice. Rocco had protected her that long, though. Of course he was a bit possessive. I knew from experience that my sister was a good mother. Even when the pain of rejection and denial was coursing through Nefera's blood to the point of serious depression, she hadn't let herself slip. She hadn't inflicted any harm upon herself because of the love she'd held for her baby. It was the same love she had for Adam, Sadie, and my Isis. I gently squeezed Rocco's arm. He exhaled, "How about Monday?"

"Thank you" she hugged him.

He nodded, "Hey, we're family right? It's what we do."

...

"What do you wanna do after high school?"

The flames of candles flickered around us. The cats were sleeping in various places-some in the new nursery Isis and Adam shared, some with Sadie, some with Nefera and some with us. Hissette was happily snoozing away under her sunlamp in the corner, and Rocco lazily stroked my back, my head resting on his shoulder.

He shrugged, "I'm gonna stay here with the rest of the pack. I mean, yeah, a lot of them are gonna go wander away and find other places to be...mates...but I have you, and I wanna raise Isis here...have another baby or two...I'll work with Rom. You know he's trying to launch his own business? He can't play sports anymore, so he's doing a lot of engineering. We're both gonna go to one of those automotive colleges. I already signed up to bed down here with him and Deugi. Clawd's got his own thing, but you know, he's staying too. Luken should stay, work with us."

"None of you are gonna do what you want?"

"It is what we want. We want stable jobs that pay the bills and keep our mates happy. Construction, automotive...the guy stuff, you know?"

I nodded and stroked his chest.

"What about you?"

I blushed, "Well, I wanted to go into the fashion world...start my own jewelry line, bring Egypt back, you know?"

He listened like he did.

"But when you say it like that...I kind of see this nineteen-forties fantasy of being married and pregnant and loved and cared for..."

"Which you will be." He kissed me softly, "The last two, you already are. The first one, very soon we will be, and then..it's up to you."

"I don't know what I want anymore. I still want what I want, but Lala wanted to be a veterinarian...she decided to be a writer to spend more time with her kids. Clawdeen wanted to be a fashion designer, but I don't know how well that'll work once she and Deuce have the triplets...I don't even know what Gory wanted to do. It seems like her whole life revolves around her baby now."

"Kinda like yours with Isis?"

I nodded.

"Baby, nobody's gonna push you to do anything. You're a queen." He kissed my lips softly, "You can stay home and rule the pyramid and raise the kids if you want. I know Luken's gonna insist Nefera does."

"But Nefera's a model" I pressed, "She has money. I don't know what it's like to earn my own keep."

"You don't have to. You've never had a problem with being taken care of before."

"I don't. I just...I don't want to put it all on you. It's been put on you since your sister was born."

"It's been put on me since my Dad died" he said, "But I'm used to it."

"I don't want you to be." I climbed on top of him and pushed him back, cupping his face. He rested his hands on my back and smiled softly, tugging down the skirt of my night dress.

"You are my husband in my eyes. My mate. My love. That means a lot of things. Yes, women had rights in Egypt and that was unheard of, but you don't think in the era I lived in after that I wasn't constantly reminded of how it was supposed to be?"

His eyes darkened. He gripped my wrists, "Don't tell me I have a reason to start a fight with Dracula."

"No." I sighed and got up, "Rocco...you miss the point."

"So do you. I don't care if you want to take the pressure off or not. I have things I owe you. Things I want for you."

"Clawd lets Lala do things for him."

"Clawd was never as poor as us. They might've been strapped for cash every so often, but Clawd got a car, he got a free pass to college, he had everything under the fuckin' sun, Cleo. I couldn't go to ranger camp because I didn't have twenty-five bucks to do it. Sadie couldn't be a brownie scout. We couldn't buy stuff at bake sales, hell, sometimes we couldn't even buy our own lunch. Everybody knew we were dirt poor. Okay? Clawd coasted. Clawd's lucky. And now he has Lala, and neither of them treat money like it's valuable. But I'm the literal definition of a peasant, Cleo. And now...all of a sudden, I have all this at my disposal. I'm scared to use it, because I know how much it needs to be saved."

"This gravy train never runs out" I laughed.

He was still serious as he stroked my hip, "Can you just promise me something? That if I do let up a little...you'll let me provide for you like I'm supposed to?"

"You're supposed to love me, stupid" I said, leaning in and kissing him softly, "Provisions are really worthless."

"So you'd give up nightgowns and underwear made out of pure silk, and real gemstones in your jewelry?"

I blushed, "You had to bring up my underwear?"

He smiled, "You get the idea."

"Yes, for you I would. For you I would move back into that cramped little house and wear off-the-rack clothes from the thrift store. I'd tie up my hair and go be a bag-girl at the grocery store, and go on Teen Mom to get extra revenue. Is that really what you wanted to hear?"

He smiled and shook his head, "No. But it is nice to know."

"Well, what did you want to hear?"

He brought me back down to his side. He held my hands between his and leaned in, murmuring, "Wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?"

"What satisfaction can I give you?" I leaned in, touching my nose to his.

"The exchange of love's faithful vow for mine."

"No wonder Draculaura adopted you. You make vampires swoon."

He laughed and kissed me, cupping my face, murmuring against my lips before we deepened our kiss, "I love you, Cleo de Nile. Always will."

**MH**


	17. SheWolf in Brass Heels

**She-Wolf In Brass Heels**

Kate was angry. And when she was angry, she picked fights. Unfortunately, she hadn't yet gone home to her "brothers" and her "family"-she'd deal with them when she so pleased. Living in the woods was second nature to the wolves. She didn't care that it was cold. She didn't care that snow still lingered on the ground, despite it being March. She didn't care about the well-being of her newfound twin brother and her little sister-even though the worry sometimes gnawed her stomach so raw she couldn't eat. She was sitting on a tree when she saw them cutting through, and whipped a rock at the leather-clad shoulder of the familiar wolf, "Deugi!"

"What?" he snapped. He noticed her and exhaled, "Damn. Katie, ya look like shit."

"Thanks, cause I really needed your opinion."

Luken grasped her arm, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Don't touch me! Where's Romulus?"

"I told you Romulus didn't know."

"What about Rocco? He had to know something. Or how about you, big man." Kate pushed Deugi, trying to make him budge to no avail.

Deugi snorted. He didn't even need to size up the blond she-wolf. "She told me to make sure you didn't get killed. Get a little peace from that. Your ma's last sentiment was for you."

The words took her off guard. She gritted her teeth and punched him. He caught it and bounced her back. She screamed and lunged, clawing and crying. He blocked each hit, but when she started to wear down, he let her get in a few hits. They weren't too hard. Finally, she just pushed on his chest and dropped to her knees, sobbing in a dirty, mentally drained mess.

"Go tell Romulus where she is" Deugi said, scooping Kate up.

"Where is she, anyway?" Luken asked.

"I'm takin' her home."

...

Kate laid curled up in a ball in the center of her bed. Her throat felt raw. After she'd proceeded to wash and dress, the food she'd scavenged for in the woods had given her a nice little reunion. Her teeth had been brushed vigorously until her mouth bled. Her hair, damp and golden, rested against her face. She didn't turn toward the hand that rested on her back, but the scent gave him away instantly.

"Go away Rocco" she rasped.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay" he murmured.

She shot up like she was going to hit him. He got up and blocked, grabbing her arms. A ragged sob burst from her lips, "She told Deugi to keep me safe."

"I know."

"He told you?"

"That day."

She grabbed his arms. Tears streaked down her face. He sat down again and held her in his arms, stroking her hair and rocking her gently.

"It wasn't your fault. He got us all fucked over."

"What do you mean?" she murmured.

"That Drew Peterson-wannabe broke our perimeter again."

She shot back and looked at him with wide eyes, "When?"

"Weeks ago."

"What happened?"

"There was a fight. Bram and Clawd took him on one on one. He kidnapped Lala and raped her."

"Oh my god" she whispered.

"Lala...well, she took it in stride, kind of. She didn't take it personally."

"What do you mean, she didn't take it personally? He raped her!"

He grasped her hands and gestured for her to quiet down. "He left. That made her happy. She and Clawd have their ghost baby and their perfect life."

"That doesn't change anything."

"I know that. But you know they both promised revenge. Just...you know, they have their family to think about."

"This is total bullshit."

"I know, but there's nothing we can do. Rom told us to listen to Clawd, and since Clawd told us to back down for now, we gotta back down for now."

"What happens when he comes back and does it again? When he knocks her up and she doesn't want the baby?"

"Kate, for god's sake-"

"That's how it'll happen, Rocco. You know it. There should be a perimeter on her still."

"I'll ask Clawd. They have seven bats, a bulldog and a wolf, you know."

"A wolf?"

"It comes and goes, but it's theirs."

She continued to scowl, "I need to go see her."

"You need to eat and rest. You're still my sister."

"I'm still older." She moved to the edge of the bed and looked at him. She grasped his hand and sighed, "Go look out for your woman. Some of us crazy Tila Tequila bitches look out for each other just fine."

With an amused look on his face, he asked, "Who would that be?"

"Me, Ash, Claire, Tiff, Sasha and Ronnie."

"Oh dearest god. If that's who Lala has behind her, she should be less afraid of Valentine than you guys."

"Please" she scoffed and got up the rest of the way. She went into her closet and came out with a pair of brass colored heels, "You know what size Lala is?"

"No...why?"

"Cause, fuck the brass knuckles, I'm getting this girl a pair of brass heels and teaching her how to use them."

**MH**


	18. Deep in DeNile

**Deep In De-Nile**

"I think this is a bad idea." Kate commented, leaning on the door. Once the initial shock had worn off, she'd started hanging out around Rocco again. Even when he asked her to help with the wedding, which by all means she wasn't for.

"I didn't ask you."

"I know you didn't, but I'm offering my opinion anyway. This is a bad idea."

"Why?"

"Oh for god's sake, what are you, Cinderella? This isn't a fairy tale. You're not going to just be accepted like you're _one of the family._ For god's sake, do you have any idea how Cleo's dad criticized _Deuce?_ And he's higher up on the food chain than you-"

"Seriously, summarize it."

She crossed her arms over her chest and stalked to his side, "They're rich, we're not. They look down on us. You sure you're ready for that?"

"I'm sure I'm ready to marry her, yeah."

"How many months have you known her?"

"How much do you actually care versus how much you wanna ruin my mood?"

"You're my brother."

"Yeah, I figured that out already." He fixed his hair and looked at her. "So, are you in or not?"

"No. I'm not going to watch you throw your life away. Rom always said choose carefully."

"You mean like how carefully you chose him for a while there?"

She set her jaw. He could see tears burning in her eyes, and he knew it was a low blow. He moved toward her to be met with a growl, "I hope you're happy. I really do. Because now you're never getting out."

She turned on the heel of her shiny silver combat boots and took off down the hall and out of the mansion. Sadie, shadowing Manu, broke away from her careful observation to go run up into Rocco's arms. He smiled and scooped her up, "Hey Monster."

"Think this is pretty?" she asked, smoothing down the plain white dress she'd been given to wear for the wedding.

"It's gorgeous" he said with a small smile, walking her down the stairs.

Manu gave him a scrutinizing once-over and then a small smile, "I have to admit, you did good. You actually look fit to marry Cleo."

Kate's words burned in Rocco's mind, but he managed a smile anyway, "Thanks."

"It's just the family for this one, you know. I hope you understand."

He nodded and put Sadie down, "Thank you. I mean it."

"Ram has high standards for his daughters. I might've thrown in a good word or two, but you're just lucky that Cleo's happy with you. Otherwise Ram would never allow this."

"I'm no worse than royalty."

"It's less about that and more about Ram's concern for her. He doesn't want her hurt like Nefera was."

"I would never hurt her. He doesn't understand how this works."

"He does. We just all want to make sure."

"Make sure of what?"

Rocco turned, smiling, and it fell instantly. He felt like his breath was taken away. Wrapped in the purest of white silk, her bare feet brushing the stairs and her hair brushing her silk-covered back, gems and jewels of all forms covering her wrists and neck, Cleo looked every bit the ethereal being he had always pictured her. She blushed when she caught him staring, "Is it too much?"

Before Manu could answer, Rocco whispered, "You're perfect."

Her hand slid into his. He smiled, trying to resist the urge to kiss her before they even began. Manu took a piece of blood-red ribbon and tied both of their hands together.

"Shall we?" she murmured.

No longer nervous, Kate's words nowhere in his mind, he nodded, "We shall."

...

Prayers were said to gods and goddesses that he'd never been taught about. He took vows and made promises that he would never leave her, never stray from her, and never allow harm to come to her. His hand, locked with hers, was a constant reminder. After about fifteen minutes, tears spilled over Cleo's cheeks and they continued to fall, a small, content smile on her lips. They said their own vows. He made his own promises. Her tears fell faster and her smile grew. Nefera was crying too, holding Sadie's hand. To finalize the ritualistic wedding, a silver cup was placed into Cleo's hand and she took a small sip, and where she had, he did too.

"Congratulations" Manu murmured.

Cleo threw her open arm around Rocco's waist. He leaned in and kissed her lovingly. Their hands twisted in the ribbon to lock together.

Sadie sniffed and burst out crying, hugging Nefera's side.

Cleo rested her damp cheek against his chest, holding close to him, "I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed again. Deeply and passionately. From the other side of the door, a few tears streaked down Kate's face. She didn't want to make herself known. Quietly, she slipped out the same way she'd come back in, and began to walk through the melting slush back toward her home.

**MH**


	19. Love and Loyalty

**Love and Loyalty**

It was my first nightmare in weeks, and it made me wake up struggling to get out of the blankets. I slid out of bed and looked to Clawd. Completely and totally asleep, he was oblivious to my distress. He'd been so tired though. From school he went to work with his dad and then he came home to me. We had dinner, he had a bath, and we went to bed. I hesitantly moved toward the window, sitting down and curling up, pushing back the curtains. The soft glow of the barely visible new moon made the world still for the most part dark. There were spotty patches of white and gray, the snow nearly gone. I curled into a ball and pressed my cheek to the window. My breath could still fog the glass. I watched the world below. Count Fabulous was out from the belfry. I saw him, his bat-mate and their tiny, barely-able-to-fly babies fluttering, catching the first bugs. My stomach growled softly. Count Fabulous noticed me and fluttered closer. I pressed my hand to the window, "Go back inside. It's too cold for them."

He heard; bringing the five little fuzz-balls back in through the belfry and his tiny mate with him. I let the heavy drapes fall shut again and got up, wandering down to the kitchen. My babies were asleep, their little breaths a comfort to my ears. I made some tea and sat in a chair, curling up and biting my lip.

"Lonely?"

I leapt out of the chair and skittered back against the refrigerator. When I realized it was Clawd, I calmed slightly, "Jesus, don't do that to me." My hands were shaking like leaves.

He frowned and walked over, wrapping his arms around me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm hungry, but not, you know? I'm making tea."

"Babe, you should be in bed. We have school tomorrow."

I nodded, curling against his chest.

He looked at me and sat, pulling me onto his lap, caressing my hair, "You had the nightmare again, didn't you?"

I nodded. I curled into him, his arms winding tightly around my waist. He brushed his fingers through my hair, "Maybe we should take it easy for a while...just until you feel safe again."

I shook my head, "You have nothing to do with this."

"But he does." He scowled, his tone darkening, "You know I'm going to kill him when I get my hands on him. You won't even have to see him."

I nodded, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Talk to me" he murmured, "Talking helps."

"No it doesn't" I whispered, "All it does is make me remember."

"Forgetting it isn't going to fix it either."

"Forgetting it will make the nightmares stop." I felt tears stinging my eyes. I pushed them back. I caged the pain and the fear in my heart. I leaned in and kissed his neck, "All I wanna think about is how it feels when you kiss me. When you touch me. I want to be made love to by you, over and over again until it erases that from my mind."

He kissed me softly, "Humor me."

We were both stubborn. A little bit of massaging my back, I sighed and caved, "The dream, or what happened?"

"What happened first" he murmured. I got up to get my tea and I made him a glass too. I curled back up on his lap and sighed. He stroked my hair, his thumb gently rubbing between my shoulder blades. Tension was melting away. I shut my eyes.

"He had me laying down on a blanket, on the floor of the catacombs."

The images were vivid in my mind. It was like my own personal horror movie.

"He kissed me. It was light and gentle at first, almost like he didn't want to hurt me..."

_Valentine slipped off my clothes piece by piece. He kissed me, dirty, deep kisses that I didn't like. They felt wrong. His touch felt wrong. There was no gentleness; he was a predator tearing into his prey. That was exactly what he did, too. He didn't even try to make sure I enjoyed it. I screamed and bit my lip. He laughed. He dug his sharp nails into my sides. I tried to curl up. I couldn't fight-otherwise he would stop, and he would stay. Tears were running down my face and he licked them away. He thrust so hard that it felt like my insides were tearing. I smelled blood. He reached up and took off his shades, revealing his burgundy eyes. He licked his fangs. I stifled another scream. He moved my head to the side. I screamed, begging him to stop. Begging him to be gentle. He sunk his fangs into the swell of my neck. I couldn't scream, then. I couldn't fight. The tears came, though, and the sobs. He drew back when he'd finished, at least closing the wound. He let me lay there. My body hurt. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Tell me if I end up a father." He laughed-such a sick, arrogant laugh. I curled up and cried into the pillow he put down for me. I was healing, but my heart wasn't. He put his shades back on and walked out, leaving the door open. The cold touched my skin and soaked in, but I couldn't move. I couldn't wrap my mind around why he'd wanted me so badly. Why he took all this effort and caused all this pain for this._

Tears were soaking Clawd's shoulder. He was silent, his hand very gently running over my back.

"And then I got up and I got dressed and I came home to you."

"The dream" he whispered, his voice almost cracking.

"About the same" I whimpered, "It's just...he's always in the house...in our bed...and you're nowhere to be found...and he tells me he loves me over and over. He drains me until I can't move..."

His grip tightened on my waist, "I will never let him hurt you again, understood? I'll kill him. I'll fucking kill him."

"He told me he wanted me to remember what he did to me" I murmured. "He got his wish on that."

Clawd cupped my face. There was hatred, pure, smoldering hatred in his eyes, "Don't give him the satisfaction of suffering. Don't."

"I'm scared" I whimpered.

"Don't be. Please, don't be. There's no reason to be."

I grasped his face in return and nodded. I leaned in and nuzzled him softly. He grasped my hips gently and murmured, "I promise you, I'm going to take care of this for you."

"No" I whispered, "You're not leaving me or the kids." I grasped his hands, "If you do, he'll come back. I feel it. He'll wait until I'm alone to strike again, I feel that. If he wanted me that bad for sex, then he'll come take me again. And I can't stop him. I'm...I'm too scared of him."

"Don't be. You're strong, Lala. You could kill him if you wanted to."

Tears ran down my face. I shook my head, "No. I couldn't. He's strong, Clawd, stronger than you realize."

"He won't be for long."

"Please don't make me that promise. It's not worth it."

"It is to me."

I looked at him and grasped his face. Tears were running down my cheeks. I shook my head, "If anything happens to you, I'd rather Valentine take what he wanted over and over again until he killed me. I would rather suffer than let anything happen to you. You're the only reason I didn't give in and let myself die hundreds of years ago."

His hands rested over mine. His eyes met mine and very softly, he leaned up and kissed me. I melted into his touch. He sighed, "If that's what you want."

"It is. My dad can be stupid all he wants, but you can't be. I can't live without you."

"You wouldn't."

I grasped him tightly, "Promise me."

"I promise."

"On my life."

"No."

"Do it."

"No."

Before I could ask again, he drew back and sighed, looking to the clock. The dawn was starting to rise. I grabbed my tea and took a drink. He watched me as I climbed off his lap and rinsed out my cup, tucking it into the dishwasher, "Drink your tea and come have a bath with me. We have enough time."

He nodded. I walked up the stairs and listened. He didn't speak. He must've been brooding. I untied the back of my nightgown and let it slip down. The ragged bite wound was gone. I touched my neck. The opposite side held a marking from Clawd. My hip held another. My back, small scars from his claws. I touched the mark Clawd left on my neck and it filled me with a peaceful sense of calm. I dropped to the floor and cradled my neck, running my fingers over the slightly raised teeth marks. A symbol of my love and my loyalty. I remembered when he made that mark. It made me smile. I turned on the water to the bath and sighed. After a minute, Clawd appeared at the door, "Didn't start without me?"

"Nope" I murmured and reached out for him, "As usual."

"I love you." He scooped me into his arms and held me close, "And I promise you on my life, that until you give me the word, I'll stay by your side and never let any harm come to you."

I pulled off his pjs and smiled, cuddling him close, "I love you too. Thank you."

**MH**


	20. Damned Fairy Tales

**Damned Fairy Tales**

"Hey beautiful" Bram murmured as he crawled into bed beside me.

I smiled and looped my arms around his neck, "Hello handsome."

"How's our baby boy?"

"Sleepy and getting big."

He kissed my neck lightly. I stroked my fingers through his hair and laughed as he rolled me over on my back. He held my face and kissed me, several deep, loving kisses. I smiled.

"You're the most beautiful thing there has ever been" he murmured.

I blushed. The softness of his touch made me smile, "And what could the occasion possibly be?"

He smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, "I just love you."

I laid my head on his chest and smiled as we curled up together, "I love you too. I missed this."

"I'm sorry" he murmured in my ear.

"About what?"

"Making you miss this. I should've never let the school change me."

I looked up at him and smiled, "What matters is that you are still the man I love."

He brought the blanket up over us both, "Do you remember that time we laid up all night talking?"

"And you compared me to Snow White?" I teased.

"She's a bit of a badass, if you never read the original."

"Yes, she stole the prince's horse and made a huntsman chase her. I'm familiar."

His eyes were like smoldering rubies. He held my cheek and stroked over my skin. The silky brush of his against mine made a bit of blood rise to my face. He smiled, "I missed this too. I actually forgot for a while how deeply in love with you I really am."

His words made my smile grow slightly, "How deeply in love with me are you?"

He brought me closer and slipped off my glasses. He gazed into my eyes. His lips brushed mine, our noses touching. Very gently, our lips locked. I couldn't help but sigh and swoon. The very gentleness of the kiss made my heart race slightly. Slowly, he deepened the kiss. My heart felt alive again. I felt like I had when I was human; young and in love with life. With my life. He drew back slowly, and I sighed.

"Do you remember what you said to me, that night when you broke me free?"

I nodded, "I would've done anything to protect you."

"I know. I've been thinking about it lately. How lucky I was to have you. You were proof of something I doubted."

I smiled and cupped his face, "Don't you know by now that love exists?"

"I know now that the god they were talking about wasn't the god I interact with. Whether it be their god or another, some force beyond nature brought you to me. Brought us this life. Our baby. I might've chose eternity, but do you really think we're damned?"

"No. I don't think any of us are." I brushed his hair away from his eyes, "The odd thing is, I believe you."

He smiled, "Why is that odd?"

"Because...I never really believed or doubted until you put it like that. You think Lala ever thought so?"

"Oh what does it matter? She's just about as blessed as we are."

"Just about?"

"She doesn't have you, does she."

I laughed. Sometimes I had no idea how it happened, but every day I fell deeper and deeper in love with him all over again. He was different than anyone else. He was special. Gently, he rolled over on top of me and very gently pinned my hands, "I just want you to know that in all these years, after being the worst husband possible, I still never cheated on you. I might've kissed a few girls, but I never cheated on you."

A content smile spread across my face, "Thank you."

He kissed me lovingly, his arms wrapping around me. Very gently, he brought the blanket up over us. Wrapped in the safety of his arms, my head resting against his chest, I became aware of the soft harmony of our hearts. The gentle passing of our breaths. They were the sounds I relished.

Snow white, eat your heart out.

**MH**


	21. Samhain 1

**Samhain**

_1_

Nobody knew how strong I'd had to be this long. When I snapped, it was bad. It always meant I just wanted to be left alone by the people I didn't want around me-especially my family. My friends needed to read between the lines. Lala always did. But Lala had her own life now, her own part of the pack. Essentially, what had happened was that the packs had merged. Clawd became the supreme overlord alpha. Whup-de-fucking-do for him. I wanted to be a lone wolf, and so, with all of my stuff packed up and moved into Deuce's place, for the first time ever, I was. Just myself and my mate and our babies on the way.

School had been hell, and then the criticism from my family to boot. They acted like I answered to them anymore. Deuce may not have had a ring on my finger yet, but we were living together in his place. In my mind, I started my own pack.

"Lay down" Deuce murmured, guiding me onto the couch, "Stay off your feet, okay? You know what Viv said about stress being bad for the babies."

"I doubt you were ever this attentive to Cleo" I muttered.

"I didn't know" he murmured and looked down. I grasped his hands and rested them on my steadily growing stomach. He smiled and leaned in, pushing up my shirt slightly and placing a soft kiss there.

"Just rest, I'm here" he murmured, tenderly rubbing my belly.

"It must feel nice to do this" I murmured.

"It is" he smiled, "I always wanted to know what it felt like."

I sat up gingerly. He helped me up, his arm softly supporting me. I smiled and nuzzled him, "I think we might need to start working."

"My dad's going to let us coast, you know that" he said, rubbing my stomach softly as he kissed me, "Besides...I worry about you all day anyway."

I smiled. Even if I knew, I still liked to hear it. With a playful smile, he scooped me up and carried me into his room. We laughed, my arms around his neck as he set me down and tucked me in, "What do you want for dinner?"

My stomach growled. I smiled sweetly, "Steak?"

"And lots of it?" he nearly completed the sentence for me, laughing softly. I kissed him tenderly and stroked my fingers through his snakes, "You know me well."

As he got up to go, I sighed and let my hand settle on my stomach. There was a tap at the window. I jumped before climbing out of bed to open the window. Lala was perched on the edge, smiling. She ducked back far enough for me to open it before climbing inside, "Hey."

"You couldn't use the door?" My eyes widened, "Have you been flying?"

"Nope, but I am getting better at a lot of other vampire things, speed and jumping being two of them." She smiled and ushered me back to bed, "And you, need to still be laying down."

"You did need me to get the window" I reminded her as I let her climb under the covers next to me. She put her hand over my belly and rubbed, a small smile on her face, "I feel their heartbeats."

"How's CJ?" I asked.

She smiled, "Like CJ is. I don't quite know if okay is the word I'm looking for or not."

I smiled and let her cool hand rub over my stomach. She looked at my stomach intently. I laughed, "Reading minds, Lala?"

"One of them is small and delicate. I hear that heartbeat softest. Please stay off your feet Deenie."

I nodded, frowning. The way Lala held my stomach and sighed made me worry. She smiled a little, "If you need to, I can help..."

I nodded and rested my hand over hers. After a moment, Deuce returned and raised a brow, "Hey La."

"Hey Deucey" she sat up on her knees and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I sat up slightly and held my stomach, smiling, "I think we have two boys and a girl, like my mom had. Lala says we have a runt."

"Not a runt" Lala blushed, "But a smaller one. A more delicate one."

"A runt" I laughed, "Kinda like Howleen."

"Howleen was a runt?" Deuce asked, almost shocked.

Lala smiled, "She was the littlest, yeah. Howie and Howleen were the ones that got all of momma's attention."

"It took the pack to raise her" I tried not to laugh, but it still came out.

Lala smiled slightly, "I would've if I could've."

"You're a great mom, Lala" Deuce murmured, taking her hand.

"I know. But still...I can help now. CJ doesn't eat."

Deuce blushed a little, "I don't think it works that way."

"Sure it does" I said, shrugging, "Plenty of wolf moms suckle other cubs." Lala and I exchanged a glance and a small smile.

Deuce was blushing red, "Maybe I should just let you two work this out."

"Stop being so awkward" Lala teased, "We're family, brother Deucey." She cuddled into his side and I laughed. He turned a shade of red I'd never seen him turn and he shook his head, "I worry about you two."

I set the plate aside and smiled, "You two can work this out while I try to work out three babies crowding my internal organs."

"That's code for she has to pee again" Lala murmured. I ruffled her hair on my way to the bathroom, waddling across the floor. No sooner did I shut the door than a sharp pain hit. My eyes widened and I dropped to my knees on the floor, "LALA?"

She ran in, her eyes wide, "Oh no."

"What?" Deuce asked.

I clutched the counter. I couldn't look down. Another sharp pain hit and I cried out. Lala grasped my hand, "Sit down, please...Deuce, call Viv."

"What's happening?" I growled through gritted teeth.

"They're coming. Your water broke, Deenie, they're coming."

"No!" I nearly howled, grabbing her hand as tightly as I could, "They're not ready!" A sharper spell of agony ripped through my lower body. I howled that time, taking Lala's advice and sitting on the floor. I grabbed her hand, tears rolling over my face. My stomach wasn't even that big. They weren't close to term. I was suddenly very, very afraid. I grabbed her hand so tightly I felt her bones like tiny twigs between my fingers. Tears streaked down my face, "Don't let anything happen to them."

She shook her head and helped me out of my shorts. The pain was intense. I leaned my head back and let the agony come in overwhelming waves, bawling like a little kid.

"When the next contraction comes, push with it" Lala said, grasping my knees. Her hand clutched mine, "Deenie, trust me."

I nodded and sobbed, and pushed with the pain. I screamed.

"Mrs. Stine isn't in town" Deuce whimpered from the door.

"Then call Gory or Cleo!" Lala yelled.

I smelled blood and began to cry even harder, "Lala!"

"It's okay" she said, a vow in her voice that anyone could hear, "They'll be okay, I promise."

The next pain came excruciatingly. I screamed louder than I had before. I felt Lala's hand break in mine. She bit her lip but clutched back. There was a weak cry. A tiny thing, so tiny it was painful to look at, Lala lifted in her arms. She stroked its bloody face and gave it a soft kiss, "Shh...pretty baby girl..."

I bit my lip to stifle a cry.

"Deuce! Get in here and help!"

The sound of his shoes were overthrown by the sound of heels. Cleo walked in and gingerly took the baby from Lala. She smiled slightly and nodded to me. I panted, "I'd take your hand, but I don't know if you could heal from that."

"I know." Gently, she propped me up against her and let Lala do what she'd been doing. The tiny heartbeat of the far-too premature baby next to my ear made tears come harder down my face. Deuce looked green, and not in a scaly way. Lala's hands were covered in blood.

"Keep pushing" Cleo murmured.

I tried not to scream so my baby's sensitive ears wouldn't be hurt. Deuce's hand went over his mouth, "Is there supposed to be blood?"

"Is a werewolf supposed to have half-gorgon kids? Hell if I know what's supposed to happen!" Lala barked. I laughed weakly. My head laid back against Cleo. She smiled, "You're doing great, Clawdeen."

One final, hard push. There were two sounds, like a cry and a howl mixed together, one high-pitched and one not so high pitched. The babies were so tiny. So, so tiny. Lala went to wash them, and I laid against Cleo. She smiled and smoothed my hair, "See? It's okay."

The tiny baby in her arm opened her eyes. I started to cry when I was met with a little pup whose eyes matched mine. I took her from Cleo's arm and held her.

"Deuce" I sobbed, "She's so pretty."

"They need you" Lala murmured.

I looked at the fragile little thing in my arms. She had a hard time breathing, that much was obvious. I looked to Lala, "How are they?"

"Okay."

I held her out to her. She began to tear up as we exchanged babies. Deuce sat down on the floor. Cleo held me as I put the little babies against my chest to keep them warm. I watched as Lala pricked her finger and swiped a drop of her blood across my tiniest baby's lower lip. Her little tongue darted out to lick it away. Her eyes were filled with compassion for the baby as weak as CJ had been. My heart ached. She sunk to the floor with my daughter and whispered, "I don't know...should I?"

"Make her strong" I whispered. Tears streamed down my face, "You can help name her. You can be her godmother if you want."

Her lower lip trembled as she unbuttoned her shirt. I knew there was significance to the way she looked at my tiny baby. CJ was probably that size...I hadn't seen him, I wouldn't know. Gingerly, as if waiting for me to snatch my little girl away, she let her suckle. Tears ran down Lala's face as she fed her. A soft sob burst from her lips. Cleo reached out and rubbed her knee.

"He was that size, huh?"

"Bigger" Lala whimpered, "Just a little bigger." Tears ran down her face faster. I smiled sadly. Neither of my babies could've been more than five pounds. The littlest, probably hardly three. She looked so fragile. I didn't want to make Lala let her go, not when she'd become so attached already. A tiny smile crossed my face. She gently brushed her fingers across her soft cheek.

"What should we name them?" I murmured.

Lala might not have heard me, but Deuce did. He moved to my side and looked at our babies. He stroked the twins' faces and sighed, "Are we all going to name one?"

"I guess" I tried not to laugh.

"Marcus. My little boy." I could tell he was trying to contain his reverence.

"Mackenzie" I smiled, "I've always loved that name."

Lala was silent for a long time, staring at the baby she held before she whispered, "Samhain."

"What's that?" Deuce finally asked.

"It's one of the four major Wicca solstices, celebrated on All Hallows Eve...Halloween" she murmured, "It's appropriate."

Deuce looked to me. I nodded. "Lala...I know how badly you feel that CJ isn't exactly alive...but you can help better than I can..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she tried to sound detached, but I knew there was a hint of hope in her voice.

"Take her home with you and make her strong, for me. And when she's ready to come back to me..."

She nodded and her eyes focused on me. She scooted over and offered her wrist. I shook my head, "I'm okay."

"You lost blood."

"You saved my babies."

With a sigh, Lala smirked, "Don't be difficult."

"I'm not. I'm waiting for Viv."

"So help me Clawdeen, I'll put blood in your Pepsi."

"Ew" I muttered.

Cleo gently changed places with Deuce as Marcus and Mackenzie began to fall asleep. Sammy released Lala and earned a soft rubbing of her back, a tiny belch coming from her lips. I smiled. She looked healthier already. Lala smiled and kissed her little face, cooing to her, "You're gonna be just as big as them soon. Mama Lala will see to it."


	22. Samhain 2

_2_

I held her to my neck. Clawdeen's daughter was also mine, in a strange way. I brought her into my home, my heart and to my body as if she were my own. CJ and the twins didn't mind. If anything, they were completely and utterly curious...and Clawd didn't exactly know yet.

I sat on the couch with her in my arms, on her four-hour feeding schedule when Clawd walked in. He walked over and then realized I had Samhain in my arms, "What did I miss?"

"Clawdeen had the babies. This is Samhain. She's the runt of the litter, and Clawdeen is letting me take care of her."

"Why?"

"She needs a break too, and it's not like I don't have what she needs.."

A small smile crossed his face, "I always knew you would do that for someone."

"What?" I was too caught up in Sammy's pretty eyes to quite notice. He leaned over and kissed my neck, "You're the mother wolf from Romulus and Remus."

I smiled, "I am a mother wolf, remember?"

"Think it would work if I bit you again?"

I blushed, "Probably not."

He climbed over the couch and held us both. She had Wolf features. Clawd kissed on my neck and I giggled. He brushed his fingers over my cheek, his eyes so gentle, "How're the kids responding to her?"

"One of the family" I murmured.

He smirked, "Maybe I need to get you pregnant again."

I blushed, "Maybe you need to wait until I've finished with this baby to even consider another one."

He shrugged, "Whenever it happens, baby."

I leaned back and kissed him, "Our niece and our daughter."

"What was Viv's verdict?"

"I dunno. She's not back from her conference yet."

There was a loud knock at the door. I heard jumping, "Come on, let us in, before the boys get here!"

I laughed as Clawd got up. Howleen and Nino burst in, climbing over the couch.

"Aww" Howleen cooed, reaching out and stroking Samhain's face, "Deenie told us she was little and pretty. How big is she?"

"Four pounds" I murmured, "Barely. She's almost the size Gabriel was when he was born early."

"She'll be okay" Howleen murmured, "She's a Wolf girl."

I kissed Howleen's head, "And I seem to remember another Wolf girl that was little and loved to cuddle me too."

She cuddled into my side, "I love you too Mommy." She gave me a sweet little smirk and I laughed. Nino climbed on my other side, "So, can we play house then?"

"Nino, you even think about it-" Clawd threatened. I waved it off and gave Nino a soft peck on his cheek, "Maybe when you hit puberty, lover boy."

"Uh, hello, fur?"

"Uh, hello, married?"

"Damn. I should've beat Clawd to it."

Clawd brought me back gently and kissed my neck, "Mine."

"Yours" I smiled up to him. Samhain began to drift off in my arms as Clawd kissed me again. Softly, he parted my lips with his tongue. My heart filled with joy. I melted back against him, feeling his hands rub my shoulders. After a long moment of kissing and melting rather hard, we broke apart. Howleen was tickling Sammy and Nino was torn between watching me and Clawd and Howleen and the baby.

"I gotta ask...we gotta protect them too, don't we?"

"You tell me" Clawd said in that ever-so-fatherly way.

Nino grinned, "That's all I needed to know."


	23. Samhain 3

_3_

I couldn't help myself. Rocco could handle himself, and someone had to look out for Draculaura without being her bitch. That, apparently was where I came in. I'd like to think I had some sort of mental monologue going on, where I introduced myself as Katherine Spike-the name still sounded wrong in my head-better, and more familiarly, Kate Fenrir. I'd say something like I'm the best there is at what I do, and what I do is kill vampires, but I'm really not, and I never have before. It's just this one whose blood I'm vying for...for reasons of my own.

Just as I figured, he was hiding out in a crypt miles away. Not too far to be out of range, but far enough to be away from the pack. I followed him from Portland. Tonight, I would taste the metallic rust of vampire blood. I'd slice his flesh open with my claws, and I'd enjoy every minute of it.

He stopped and sighed, turning back and lowering his glasses, "I know you're there. I've sensed you for miles."

"I wasn't trying to hide" I growled.

"Of course not. Don't you have the sense to leave well enough alone?"

I darted and cut him across the face, sending his sunglasses to the ground, "Try me."

He laughed. His eyes, hypnotic red, locked on me. He moved like lightning. I moved just as fast. My claws cut his coat, his shirt and the flesh of his chest. His punch connected with my face. I felt bones splinter and crack, unable to heal in their so-broken state. He was strong, but I was stronger. I leapt and pinned him to the wall, my teeth inches from his throat.

I gasped as a soft shiver of pleasure ran up my spine. His lips pressed to my neck, his hands holding me to him. Taken off guard, he managed to get a hold on my hips. I yanked back, burying my claws into his shoulders. He hissed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Violence turns me on" he said cheekily, "And you're like a hurricane."

I liked his petting. Romulus used to touch me like that...Romulus never touched me like that. Swiftly, I sliced the center of his chest open. He hissed sharply. I licked the blood. He fell back, too deep of a cut for him to move well without a risk of making himself bleed to death. My opportunity was open, one quick slice and it would all be over. I could bring his heart back on a silver platter for Lala, and she could take in the solace that her violator had met a harsh and brutal end. But his eyes didn't look so high and mighty as he waited to be slain. I lowered down in front of him and gave him back his glasses, "It's not a fair fight anymore."

"Really? Because after I'd gone up against another vampire and a werewolf it was then?"

Clawd must've pretty successfully beaten him if he'd run off like that. With a sigh, I offered my hand. He didn't accept it. He remained in place, holding his bloody hand to his chest. I knelt back down and moved his hand, putting pressure on it myself, "Now get up."

He did. He raised his chin in pride, "I get a last request, don't I?"

"Depends."

He was swift. He was a con artist, there was no damned doubt about that. I felt my back collide with a hard stone wall. Instead of expecting pain, like I should've, I started to relish the feeling of being kissed again. I hadn't been kissed since I left Crescent Moon. I gasped as his cold hands caressed through my shirt. It was like a weird form of Stockholm Syndrome, I wasn't his victim, but I hated him for the same reasons. Yet, I was letting him touch and kiss me. I should've slit his throat by now. Still...he wasn't by any means rough...he was average looking, not thickly built with muscle like the wolves, or chiseled from stone like Bram Devein, but he was sort of cute in a normie way.

"Shall we make a deal?" I murmured.

"I've already made one" he said through gritted teeth. I noticed his blood beginning to pass through his hands.

"I don't mean with them. I mean with me."

"What could you possibly have that I want?" he hissed.

Okay, so he was a bit of a dick. I was used to that, I'd grown up around werewolf men. They meant well, but how did they think we felt about it. She wolves are just as strong as male wolves, maybe stronger. I helped him duck inside the crypt and noticed that he had a pretty nice setup. Books propped up on a coffin, candles in crevices. He lit them with his mind. He was pale and bleeding badly. I looked at him and sighed, "I won't kill you if you'll turn yourself over to Dracula."

"And tell him I raped his precious daughter? I doubt that" he snarled, "Kill me if you want. It was worth it."

"Are you really that fucking twisted?"

"Don't you love it?" he snapped. A slow, devious grin spread across his lips, "You do, don't you? You finally have someone as twisted as you. Someone who you'll think will be rough with you."

"I'm an open book" I said sarcastically.

"You're really not so...unappealing for a werewolf."

"Nice sugar coating." I slapped him.

He laughed, "That's all?"

"Well, I try not to slit the throats of men whose pants I want to get into."

That same devious smirk remained on his face, "So eager to give yourself away. Tell me...Kate, isn't it?...what could possibly make you so desperate to give yourself to just anyone?"

"Oh please. I know men like you. You didn't ask Lala's life story before you ripped off her panties."

"My feelings for her run mostly off her power, yes, but I already know her life story. She's a Dracula. It also doesn't help that she's so damned pretty. It's a unique thing to find a vampire like her, so innocent looking and docile. So tame. It was a pleasure tainting her."

I dug my claws into his shoulders. He hissed and he grasped my back. His nails ripped away my shirt, "You love this. I feel your heart pounding, the desire in your blood. You love the idea of a twisted man holding you down and taking you, don't you?"

"I like the idea of rough sex on my terms" I growled back, arching into his sharp nails. It felt so nice. So...so strong. He groaned as I dragged my claws down his chest, "Allow me to feed, and I can give that to you."

His eyes were clouded with lust. This wasn't my plan, but I would take it. Clothes were ripped away. Our mouths connected, hot and fast. I knew no pain. He was rough, yes, but I was so used to rough that he seemed gentle. The monster that he was to Lala was nothing like a monster to me. I clung to him. It wasn't rape, but it wasn't sex. It was mutual satisfaction, nothing more. I knew that I wasn't like Romulus. I could keep my emotions out of sex. I didn't have to mate to Valentine to know the sensation of his fangs in my neck. I clawed his back. He arched, healing under my hands. I didn't know what I was doing. I carried on. Pleasure became more intense and I was lost, I was lost inside the animal. I was lost in the heat of my hatred and the heat of my passion and the feeling of joy. Immeasurable, irrevocable joy. Somehow, as dawn was breaking on the horizon, and I laid wrapped in his arms and he in mine, I started to cry. He laughed. He actually laughed as his fingers brushed my face.

"You didn't cry that whole time, what's with the water works now?"

"That felt so good" I murmured.

He chuckled, "It's what I do." His lips closed onto mine. So tender, so soft. It was careful, not loving, but the rest of me didn't care. I tried to rip my own heart apart out of the very emotions. I kicked myself mentally as I kissed back. He got up and stretched, smirking at the claw marks on his back. He dressed half the way and climbed into his half-open coffin, "Come back in a few days. I'll be here. And you're right, pretty _Katerina_, that was so good."

The coffin slid shut. I couldn't believe myself. I'd kept my feelings out of it...I had...until then. I got lost in his eyes. He was an arrogant, self-absorbed bastard, and I should've slit his throat in his sleep. I would've loved to destroy him and do what I'd come to do.

But I no longer had the will. I had unknowingly made him a part of myself. I didn't regret it-I couldn't now-but I did feel pure and utter shame at myself for letting myself do it. I was Lala's biggest advocate, the biggest force of hatred toward Valentine...and yet, I found myself slipping on my clothes again and peering into the coffin curiously. He was deeply asleep, almost dead. I caressed his jaw. He didn't feel my touch. I shut the coffin and then the crypt. As I walked away, I broke into a run. Instinct told me to go back, to curl into his side and kiss his chest, to remain by his side as loyally and faithfully as anyone else's mate.

I ran all the way back to Salem with tears running down my face, hating that I had just mated myself to the man I hated the most. Most importantly...I knew my friends were going to hate me. And it was all my fault for it.


	24. Samhain 4

_4_

I rested my head on Gory's shoulder and held Samhain in my arms. She'd nearly doubled in size in the weeks she'd been here, all because of a constant flow of attention and love. Between Uncle Vlad and I, she was thriving.

Gabriel and the twins were crawling around on the carpet with their toys, playing together like family.

"That was incredibly sweet of you to do that for Clawdeen" she murmured as she caressed my hair.

I smiled, "She would do it for me."

With a sad sigh, she murmured, "Do you think we could've done anything to save CJ?"

"Probably...but he's okay. He's happy. He and Clawd are taking a nap upstairs."

"Does he eat?"

I shook my head. Sammy nuzzled my chest, her eyes big and sweet. I kissed her forehead, "She eats like a werewolf, though. She might have to go back to Clawdeen soon."

Gabriel cooed and crawled toward Gory. She smiled and scooped him up, cuddling him close, "He likes her."

Sammy leaned over and batted Gabe's hand. He batted back. They cooed at each other and gave their high baby laughs. I reached out and stroked her son's round cheek, "He looks a lot like you."

"Thank you" she said with a smile. Very gently, she stroked his hair and murmured, "I've been hearing rumors..."

I rolled my eyes, "What now?"

"Are you sure about your lineage?"

"Of course. I think I would know if I was adopted" I laughed.

"Not adopted...but if your dad is really your dad."

"I am a Dracula. I may not be proud of them, but I am one of them. Gory, just tell me."

"Vampires are talking. They have been for a while, but now it's turning into a bit of a firestorm."

"What?"

"People are thinking your uncle is your father."

I laughed, "Well, kindness is a recessive trait in this family."

She scowled, "What do you mean?"

I laughed softly, "You knew my uncle. You know."

"But your dad seems nice."

"He is nicer now, yes, but that's probably because he's taking more time off to be with Grayson. When he worked all the time, he was next to hell to live with."

"He wouldn't let you see Clawd?"

"Oh hell no" I laughed, "He was such a closed-minded fool." I smiled to myself, "All I had to do was say two words and that was done for."

"Hm, he didn't sound so bad."

"He wasn't, not compared to a lot of fathers back then. He never raised a hand to me, never said a mean word...he wanted me to marry for love. Even though he never approved of Clawd, he wouldn't dare have interfered. Especially not when I was having his babies."

She smiled softly, "You really love your dad."

I nodded, "He's not as big and bad as he seems. Livvy's gotten him to cry at a few Lifetime movies before. She's gotten him to watch Oprah and the View with her as long as she watches Leno and Letterman with him."

"Aww" she cooed and laughed. She stroked Gabriel's face, "I hardly remember my family. It's been such a long time that I've never really had time to remember them."

"I'm sorry."

"Well, I have bits and pieces, and I suppose that counts."

I nodded and grasped her hand, "We're family, you know that. I've officially adopted you."

She smiled and hugged me, "Thank you."

...

I went into the bathroom to fix my hair, sighing. Sharply, I heard someone throwing up. I couldn't help but quirk an ear as Kate stumbled out of the stall a few minutes later. She focused on me and turned pale, "Lala."

"Are you okay?" I frowned.

She moved to the sink and washed off, going to brush her teeth. From the new toothbrush she carried, I assumed it had been happening lately. I reached out to her, "Is everything okay?"

"Fine" she muttered as she spit and washed it off, tucking it back in her purse.

"Are you sure?"

A long moment passed before her eyes began to water and her tears fell. She sobbed and put her elbows on the ledge in front of the mirror and began to sob. I went to her and rubbed her back.

"I mated" she sobbed, "But he doesn't know he's my mate...and now...I'm pregnant."

I gave her a gentle hug, "It's okay honey. It's not as bad as you think it is."

She sobbed and buried her face in her palms, "It wasn't supposed to happen...he won't want the baby...I didn't want the baby, but I know I can't stop it..."

"What do you mean?" I rubbed her back.

"He's a vampire. I...I feel the baby already...moving...we've only had sex a few times, and...I can't just not tell him..."

I held her tightly, "It's okay. It'll be okay. We're here."

She broke down in sobs and grasped me tightly, "No, no you wouldn't be if I told you...I'm so sorry Lala, I'm so, so, so sorry!"

"Shh" I soothed, holding her, "It's okay. I would never abandon you."

She drew back and looked at me, her eyes red. Her lips trembled and she shook her head a few times before whispering, "The baby is Valentine's..."


	25. Samhain 5

_5_

I shut the door and dissolved into sobs. I had no idea where I was going when I signed out and left school, but somehow I found myself at what was lovingly dubbed "the pack house"-Deugi's place, where my uncle had moved in with Marie.

"Oh Lala" Marie murmured. She rushed from around the back of the kitchen counter and wrapped me up in her arms. I hadn't had words for Kate except choking out that she should tell him and that her life was her life. I wanted no part of this. I sunk into Marie's arms and cried, dropping to the floor with her. She rocked me gently like I was her cub. Maybe I was. How would I know? Very gently, she smoothed my hair and held me. I just cried. I couldn't help it. Kate and I had talked; we'd bonded over our mutual hatred. It felt like a stake through the chest that she was pregnant with _his_ baby. As deeply rooted as my love for all things small and innocent was, I couldn't help the errant thought that she shouldn't have it. It would end up just like Valentine, just as twisted, just as hurtful. I cried. I cried for the feelings forced into my heart by hatred, for the betrayal I felt, and for the hell of it, because what else could I do anymore but cry? I couldn't hold it together anymore. I just couldn't. And Marie, ever the mother, no matter to whom, sensed that and let me.

After a while, I became vaguely aware that someone was wiping my eyes for me. Giving me tissues to blow my nose, which I did mechanically. My uncle, frowning, knelt at my other side, "What's all this about?"

I wiped my eyes, "A whole lot."

"I've got time" he murmured. Like he had when I was too weak to support myself, he scooped me up and set me on the well-worn sky blue couch. I sniffled. Marie brought me Samhain wordlessly, and I let her cling to me. She was soothed by me as much as I was by her.

"It's okay, whatever it is" My uncle murmured into my hair, hugging both of us, "I promise."

I started with the least important thing, "Is there any possibility you could be my dad?"

He laughed, "Slightly, but probably not."

I drew back, "Slightly?"

"Well..." He sighed and stroked my hair, "I suppose you're very lucky you're nothing like either of your parents, because, and someone needs to be honest with you, your mother was a bit of a whore."

I snorted, "Doesn't sound like her."

"Oh, it was back then. She indulged me once. I fell pretty hard for her too, then I realized what she was doing to your Dad." He shook his head, "She broke his heart, you know. He was really much nicer before she came along, but she just...broke his heart. Even with Olivia, I don't think that's healed."

I nodded. Sammy tugged at my shirt. I unbuttoned it and obliged her. Marie perched in the butterscotch colored wingback chair and scowled.

"Do you think it matters?" I murmured, "Do you think Valentine would leave me alone if I wasn't a real Dracula?"

"Sorry to tell you baby, but if you weren't a Dracula you would've been dead a long time ago. Besides me and your dad, her other lover was a human. You would've died before five hundred rolled around probably, just because of the health complications alone..."

I just nodded. He smoothed my hair, "You and I both know it's not about that."

"Kate's been with Valentine. She's pregnant, and it's his" I sobbed.

He and Marie exchanged a glance. Marie lowered her eyes, "The bonds of being mated are broken only when your mate is dead."

I looked up and felt my eyes tear up even more. Another crack appeared in my heart, "How do you know?"

"You feel it. You lose a part of yourself, but if you're still alive, you can heal. Oh honey...don't cry."

"Clawd couldn't move on without you, Lala. You've been in his life his entire life."

I nodded. Marie sighed, "Lala, I promise you she still hates him. She probably hates him even more for getting her pregnant. I know for a fact Kate is loyal, and that even if her body would see him as her mate, her heart never will."

"She loves him" I whispered, "I saw the glow in her eyes when she said his name. She may hate him, but she loves him too."

Uncle Vlad stroked my hair and clutched me tight, "You're not going to have to worry much longer. If Kate knows where he is, we'll take care of this."

"You can't just kill him" Marie murmured, "Not while she's pregnant."

"That thing could kill her too" Uncle Vlad almost snarled, "I'm sorry to say it Marie, but no amount of love could change that child if it's born to be like its father."

Marie got up. I saw the pain in her eyes, "Draculaura is nothing like her father. Deugi has spilt blood but is nothing like his. I won't let that poor girl suffer that kind of pain." Her eyes focused on me, "And I know you won't either."

...

With an hour left on the school day, I doted on the babies and took a nice bath. Though...something nagging pulled at the back of my mind. I smelled things stronger than usual. My senses were in hyper-drive. When Clawd pulled up, I approached the stairs in my robe, not knowing if he would be mad or not.

"Lala?" he called out, "Baby?"

"Hi sweetheart" I murmured.

He smiled slightly and dropped his bag inside the door. His jacket was cold on the outside and warm on the inside. I gasped as the cold from the leather seeped through my robe. His kiss was soft, but I felt like I was sparking. He deepened it gently. I was lost in the warm scent of Clawd, the scent of leather, and something sweet and heavy was growing between us. I panted against his mouth. He pinned me to the wall and drew back, his eyes slightly wild, "Lala..."

"Clawd, your teeth-"

"Your nails" he muttered. I looked down at my hands. He laughed softly, "I guess we traded too much blood."

I blushed. The day's events had melted away at his touch. I wanted to bury my face into his neck and taste his skin. I wanted to kiss him silly. I nodded and kissed him softly, flicking my tongue against his new fangs. Blood blossomed into his mouth. He slammed my back into the wall again, hungrily. I moaned and slipped my hand to his belt, "Please...Clawd, please..."

He drew back, his lips red from my blood. I felt my tongue healing inside my mouth. He looked at me and ran his hands over my skin, slipping open the robe, "Well then...let's take advantage of this."

I blushed, "It must be temporary..."

He shook his head, "The Valde Lupus Libri; when this sort of thing happens, it means the transformation is finally complete. We're one. We're immortal together...you like that?"

I nodded. He let me undo his belt. He lifted me and swiftly brought me down on him. I moaned, clutching him. He kissed me lovingly, reaching between us to tease me with his fingers too. I panted and gasped against his lips, my hips rocking down on his. I whimpered and clawed his back, my body arching into his. His other hand caressed my body freely. I stroked my tongue over his sharp canines. Somewhere on the boarder of vampire and werewolf, I felt every sensation. I smelled the sweet scent of us, it smelled something like I'd imagine burning opium did. I cried out as he brought me to climax, and he gave a soft purr into my ear as he did too. Refraining from biting, he kissed my neck and carried me into the bedroom. Our clothes were discarded on the floor. Completely bared to each other, I dug my claws in his back, my back against our soft mattress. I never realized the creaking of springs was semi-audible. He sunk his teeth into my neck. Complete and utter unity. The scent and sensation was overwhelming. I felt blissfully addicted. He lapped my neck as I clutched at his shoulders, our lips connected passionately. The brush of his hands felt so light, so intimate, just like the things he did to please me. Frenzy built. I clung to him and he to me. His claws cut my shoulders as he brought me closer and mine sunk into his muscular back. Pants, growls and little cries came from between us. Pure euphoria washed over me. We both howled.

I smiled and brushed his hair back, giving him a gentle kiss, "Sorry."

"For what?" he purred, kissing back, "I'm just glad you're okay. I've been worried about you since you left. Missus Kindergrubber said you looked sick."

"I was" I murmured. I nestled into his shoulder, "Can we talk about it later? I just...I wanna stay wrapped up in you for a while..."

"We can" he murmured, kissing me softly, "Just tell me when you're ready, okay?"

I nodded and clung to him as if my life depended on it. It did.


	26. Samhain 6

_6_

The lyrics to _Better Than Me_ by Hinder were on repeat in my head even though _It Will Rain_ by Bruno Mars was aptly playing on the stereo of my borrowed ride. I was showing already. I asked Marie for help and she agreed, it was just how vampire babies were. I wasn't even that pregnant. It was raining. I put my umbrella up in the parking lot of the cemetery and shut the car off, tucking the keys in my purse and walking through the small storm. Spring was settling in. My heart started to beat a little faster. I saw the flicker of candlelight inside the crypt. The radio was on. I eased open the door and shook out my umbrella under the slight overhang, "Hey Valentine."

"Hey Kate" he said. He was mulling over a book, an apple in one hand. He looked up and then his eyes focused on my stomach. His shoulders fell slightly, "You're fucking with me."

I shook my head and shut the door, putting down my bag and my umbrella and lowering myself gently to his side, "No, I'm pregnant. It's definitely yours."

He stared and reached out hesitantly. I let him touch my stomach. Fire suddenly burned in his eyes, "Get rid of it."

I got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not just _getting rid of it_, for Christ's sake Valentine! This is your child!"

"Yes, I'm aware. I've made many women pregnant before, usually when I tell them I can get rid of the demon spawn in their wombs they're all for it." He didn't smile this time, "I always kill them when it happens, but I rather like you Kate. So come back here and sit with me, and we can talk about it."

I shook my head, "I'm keeping our baby. I have lines I won't cross, Valentine, and this is one of them."

He got up and sighed. He left his shades on top of his coffin and his book open on the floor. He pulled me to him and spun me around so my back was to his chest. Gently, softly, his hands splayed across my stomach. He sighed, "You really want it?"

I nodded.

"I don't like leaving ties, pretty Kate. If you do decide to have this baby...I am not the father, understood?"

I bit my lip and shook my head. He brushed his hands over my stomach, "It's not so bad."

"Yes it is" I snapped, "I'm not a whore."

"You're mine" he murmured in my ear. "Maybe I should bend you over my coffin and remind you of that."

I smacked his hands off me. There were tears in my eyes. The baby was moving softly and I felt it. I wrapped my arms around myself and sobbed. He scoffed, "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not your damned sex pet!" I snapped, "I'm your girlfriend, I'm carrying your baby!"

"It's not mine, not to me."

"There was nothing I could do to stop it and I'm sure you know that!"

He laughed and turned, shaking his head, "I hoped you were on some sort of...fertility prevention. But you little bitches are bred to be barefoot and pregnant, aren't you?"

I lunged. He smacked me back. I fell on my backside and sobbed, holding my face. He scooped me up and sighed, "Stop that. Please. I don't want to hurt you Kate, you're a darling, delicate little thing..."

I kicked him. This time he hit me harder. I blocked my stomach in defense. He snarled, "Move your hands."

"No" I whimpered, "I won't let you hurt my baby."

"That thing is half of me, and I won't let it ruin your body. Your body belongs to me."

I saw red for a brief moment. My hand snapped out and cut him across the face. He growled. My head collided with the wall. I cried out in pain. I felt blood begin to soak my shirt. I sobbed and kept my arms tight around my belly. He tried to pry them away, and when he couldn't, the hits grew more violent. I felt the door fly open from the force. I saw stars as my head cracked against the pavement. The soft, wet thud of my purse and umbrella hitting the puddles under me made me open my eyes. He stood in the door and glared, "Consider yourself dismissed. And you can come back whenever you like, I'll be out of town by tomorrow. Keep the thing, but remember I will never call it mine."

His voice was biting. I grabbed my things and ran to the car. I ducked inside to get out of the pelting rain, and shaking, bleeding on the interior, I called the one person in the world I trusted the most.

"Kate? Where are you, what's going on?" Rocco asked over speaker phone.

My head was getting light. I sobbed and blood dripped from my lip, "Syndicate Cemetery...in the parking lot...please, hurry."

"What's happening? What's wrong?" I heard him getting dressed. I laid down, tears running down from my eyes. My baby moved in my stomach. I cried and held my hand over my stomach, the sound of the pelting rain hurting my ears, "Just please hurry..."

...

I sat by Kate's side because it was the right thing to do. Her head, wrapped in bandages, had mostly healed. She was lucky not to have a concussion, but her blood loss was the worst part. Viv had her on two different IV's at the same time to replenish fast enough to keep up with her baby.

I sighed and leaned on the bed next to her.

"She'll be okay Lala" Viv soothed, "They both will."

"He did this to her, didn't he? Valentine."

She nodded, "Rocco got a few coherent words out of her before he drove her back. Apparently, she and Valentine had quite a fight. There was blood all over the crypt and the pavement. He was long gone by the time Rocco got there, the rain made his trail cold."

I nodded and slowly moved to hold Kate's hand, "Why would he do this to her, if he...wanted the opposite for me?"

"Power, maybe? Same-species breeding?"

I shook my head, "He doesn't love. Maybe it was power."

"You know, I've taken a few psychology classes."

"I don't doubt it" I tried to joke, but it fell flat.

"What Valentine feels for you...it's infatuation at best. He loves what you represent. Your family, your power...most likely your violence."

I felt tears in my eyes.

"But you're the ideal target for him. Kind, gentle, unwilling to fight back."

"I couldn't" I whispered, "I tried. He just laughed."

"He probably thought he could do to you the same that your uncle did to your aunt, and your grandfather to your grandmother."

I shook my head, "He killed my child. He could've had his way, but I would've never been able to bear his child."

She nodded, "I know, but he doesn't."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. A soft tap at the door sounded. Viv held my hand, "Go with Clawrk. I'll call you when the test is ready."

I nodded and got up, giving her a hug and Kate's hand a parting squeeze. From there, we walked out into the Stines' garage and perched on the rain-slicked hood of his car. Water soaked into my jeans and my shirt, but I didn't care. I heard the pop and hiss of a can and glanced over as Clawrk handed me a beer and got one for himself.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, you're not exactly a kid. You helped raise me, didn't ya?"

I nodded and laid back on the trunk. He laid back next to me. I took a drink and nearly choked.

He laughed, "I thought you drank before."

"It's bitter" I muttered, "I'm used to wine."

He tried not to smirk, "Would it be immature to call you prissy?"

I smiled, "Not at all."

"Sometimes it's hard to believe you actually helped raise me. You're still young."

I sighed and nodded, "I'm just so tired..."

"Then sleep. That's what you need, La. A vacation. Take Clawd and the kids and just go somewhere you can have some fun."

"I can't" I murmured, "Valentine's gone now. He could be anywhere. Chicago, Seattle, Paris...anywhere. The only safe place is here."

"Safe" he muttered, "Alright, here's what we're gonna do. You're gonna call up your dad and you're gonna get a refresher in his fighting style, and then you're gonna come over to our place and you're gonna train with Deugi and me, and we're gonna teach you what you need to know."

I nodded and smiled to myself, "You really would?"

He sat up, "I wanna make a deal with you in exchange for it."

I nodded and sat up too.

"You let your mom and me watch the kids for a couple weeks while you and Clawd take a honeymoon somewhere...and while you're there, you take that damn earring outta his ear, alright?"

I laughed and hugged Clawrk, "Okay."

"Lala?" Viv said from the doorway.

I looked up.

"Do you want to know?"

I shrugged and nodded nonchalantly.

She dangled the slip of paper between her fingers, "Perfect genetic match. Sorry about the recessive genes, Lala, it looks like Dracula really is your dad."

I laughed, "Of course."

Clawrk rolled his eyes, "What else is new? We knew that."

I laughed and hugged him, "Thank you."

"Eh, don't worry about it."

...

_DarkMaster1313: Olivia, we need to talk._

Olivia sighed and went toward the screen, Nyla and Grayson both finishing up a fresh batch of peanut butter cookies. She leaned over the chair and typed a quick reply.

_SkulletteWolfette: Talk then._

_DarkMaster1313: Nothing is going as planned and you know it._

_SkulletteWolfette: What did you fuck up this time?_

_DarkMaster1313: Meet me in Portland to talk. Does Dracula suspect?_

_SkulletteWolfette: I'm still here, aren't I? Seven work?_

_DarkMaster1313: Seven thirty. Wait for the rain to stop. The Hilltop Cafe, and don't be late._

_SkulletteWolfette: I'm so proud of you._

_DarkMaster1313: You owe me._

"Mom" Grayson whined, "We're out of cookies!"

With a small laugh, she cleared the window and went back to her son. A gentle throbbing thrummed in her chest along with her pulse. Her baby boy was her life, and as much as she loved her stepdaughter and granddaughter, her boys had to come first. She was nothing without her sons. She wrapped Grayson tightly into her arms and kissed his head, and prayed she had enough time to work out a miracle in four hours.

**MH**


	27. Cat Scratch Romance

**Cat Scratched Romance**

His warm hands smoothed lazily over my body. I purred and nuzzled his chest, rubbing my scent on him. He just smiled. There were a lot of things I loved about our relationship, the fact that the sex was no-strings-attached was one. Even if there weren't strings attached, there were, simply because of how fantastic it felt to be with him. Yeah, he was a dork and every other girl in Monster High wouldn't give him the time of day, and he tried to be a flirt, but nothing compared to his touch. He was like a living heating pad. If anyone knew anything about cats, it was that we loved to cuddle warm and soft things...unfortunately for me, Heath Burns was both of them.

He had such a sweet smile. He was so boyishly cute. I smirked back, "What?"

"I'm surprised you're not grinning like the Chershire cat again" he said with a shrug. The cat jokes were never-ending, but they were all out of love. I leaned in and locked my mouth with his. His hot tongue brushed mine. We both moaned. I straddled his waist, "God..."

"I love you" he panted, tilting my face into his.

My heart skipped a beat. I gently pulled away. He scowled, "Shit, Tora..."

I climbed out of bed and grabbed my pants.

He grabbed my wrist gently and brought me back to him, "Forget it slipped out."

I couldn't. I just couldn't. I grabbed my clothes and started getting dressed.

"Would it really be so bad if I loved you?"

I nodded. I couldn't tell him why. He climbed out of bed and slipped up behind me while I did the buttons of my shirt. I glanced up and flushed. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck, pulling my back to his chest. I let my head roll against his shoulders. I had to force myself away, "Heath...no...you know this is a bad idea."

"Why is it? Cause you could have sex all night? That's not bad for me" he pulled me back. So tenacious. So stupid...so mine...I kissed him fiercely, biting his lower lip. He groaned and kissed back, dominating. He tossed my shirt back to the floor. I bit my lip and clawed his arms. He groaned. I pushed him up and looked at him, trying not to let feral instinct take control, "What if I said I love you too?"

"Wouldn't mean anything if you didn't mean it." He traced his finger around my belly button. I nearly mewled in need. It seemed like he sensed that-he sensed so much lately-because he drew back. His eyes were gentle and warm. Yeah, he was a bit of a dick, but I was a bit of a bitch too, I could admit it. Somehow, we found something pretty in something hopeless...a little chunk of diamond in a couple lumps of coal. He guided my hands into his. The touch of his skin made a soft mew slip out. He put his hands flat against mine. I nearly pounced. He grasped my hands tenderly and murmured, "I'm never gonna make you say it back, you know. I just wanted you to know it's turning into more than sex on my end."

I nodded, "I know...I was afraid of that."

...

His body felt so nice wrapped around mine. He was asleep, and I should've been, but I couldn't let myself sleep. It nagged at me. Cats didn't mate like wolves, otherwise Heath would be more special to me than that. My first and so far only, I did love him. I just couldn't say I always would. Love was fickle for cats...I didn't know the kind of intimacy he did. Cats loved intimately without loving intimately. Emotional detachment toward each other was how it went...unbridled loyalty to those who took care of us, yes. But Heath was just a kid...I couldn't expect that of him. I couldn't ask that of him. He began to pet my sides. I started drifting off, purring absently under the loving strokes of his hands.

...

It was about noon when I opened my eyes, still feeling that soft petting. My body felt heavy with lethargy. I purred and rubbed on him affectionately, all worry and doubt erased.

He smiled, "Morning."

"Morning" I purred, tilting my head back to catch him in a deep, loving kiss.

After getting dressed again and practically dancing downstairs with him, we settled for cereal in the kitchen.

"So the rumors are true, kittens like milk."

I blushed and put my bowl down, trying not to slurp at the sugar-sweetened liquid. I nodded.

"Nice to know" he smiled, "White, chocolate or strawberry?"

"Pff, everyone likes flavored. I like mine sugary. Like British tea, without the tea. I like cream too. Everybody likes chocolate, and cream is my chocolate."

He seemed to think that one over, "Should I know any other milk-related facts?"

"You know a cow has two stomachs?" I crossed my legs under me in the chair and finished tilting the bowl back into my mouth.

He just laughed.

...

After school, I laid curled up in my bed. My legs were cramped from sprints in gym and I didn't want to move. I was half asleep when I felt a heated touch begin to massage the back of my ankles. I purred and let my eyes shut, feeling Heath's hands begin to rub up my calves. He massaged for a nice, long minute before caressing over my knee and massaging my thighs. The pain melted away with the warmth of his touch. I opened my eyes and nearly squeaked as he offered a bowl of strawberries and cream, "Well, I might not be able to remember history, but I do remember what you like."

Something resembling being choked up joined my smile. I gently took them from him and smiled, "Come cuddle with me."

"Only if you admit cats have owners."

Still, he climbed in anyway as I scoffed, "Please, cats have staff and you know it."

**MH**


	28. Crosshairs 1

_Gianna- Heh, you'll see. All shall be revealed...but I won't tell when._

_Darkhearted Angels- Thanks for the love! Well, to get started, Kate and the baby are okay, but she's gonna be pissed at Valentine. Can we say hardly anybody likes him at all? Livvy's connection with Valentine is going to be revealed later on, but yes, she loves Dracula, and she's not quite playing at anything yet...just stay tuned lol._

**Crosshairs**

_1_

With Sammy back in Deenie's care, the day came. It was a Saturday, early in the morning when I went to train with Clawrk and Deugi. Dew was still on the grass.

"Damn Lala, all you need to do is wear sunscreen for the rest of your life and you can slip out of anybody's grip" Deugi teased.

"Let's get started" Clawrk said before I could retaliate.

Deugi smirked. He looked to Clawrk. I waited for the attack. From behind, I felt the sharp slice of claws in my back and I gasped, feigning back, "Ow!"

"Surprise!" Howleen trilled.

"Ow! Howleen!"

"Sorry, I had to prove a point" she said with a shrug.

"Nice of you to join us, princess" Deugi teased.

"Not my fault I need my beauty sleep" she said as she walked in his direction.

"What beauty sleep? You're already too pretty for that."

Clawrk usually might've cleared his throat to get attention, but he got mine with a swift kick to my ass. I nearly jumped a mile as he laughed, "Come on Lala. Just you and the old man here."

I laughed and twirled around, "Fine. But tell me if I'm gonna break you, okay?"

"Break something, it'll heal" he said.

I charged. He blocked. He did the same and I repeated. Speed increased. Attacks increased in brutality. He cut me across the face and I kicked out his knee. A sharp jab to the back earned a whiplash-inducing punch. He grabbed me and flipped me to the ground so hard I saw stars.

"Give up?"

I kneed him in the groin. He doubled back and panting, I murmured, "Not until someone cries."

Howleen laughed. No sooner was I on my feet than Deugi swung as hard as he possibly could. I dodged the hit and spun upward, punching him in the jaw. He laughed and blew me a kiss. Cheekily, I blew one back as I kicked his legs out from under him.

He landed with a hard thud and burst out laughing, "Nice one Lala."

Howleen's attack was more speed and stealth than strength. She fought like me. She got in more than a few lucky hits, and of all the people who fought, she fought most like a vampire. By the time we ended up wrestling in the grass, we both had our fair share of scrapes and bruises, and something ached in my lower back. Clawrk whistled, calling the fight a draw.

I smiled and laughed with her. I hadn't been so well-worn out since I used to train with my uncle in the courtyard of castle Dracula. Clawrk pulled me up and swiftly yanked. I winced as a small, sharp stone popped from my back into his hand.

"You okay?"

I nodded, "Peachy."

"You do good. You can handle him."

I climbed down to the stairs of the enclosed porch and sat. Body hurting, I laughed and drank from a water bottle. Pain was invigorating sometimes. Lightly, as if the heavens were listening to my will, rain began to shower down. Howleen squeaked and ran inside. Deugi followed her, but Clawrk lingered, frowning as I turned my face up to the rain.

"Did your dad ever tell you what all his powers are?"

I shook my head, "I know of the transformation though...telepathy, to a degree. Compulsion, I think."

"He does this kind of thing" Clawrk looked skyward.

I smiled, "Well, rain is good for the plants."

My skull throbbed slightly. Clawrk gently grasped my shoulders, "Lala, let go. Whatever you wanted, let go of it."

I had, so I thought, but I did then. The sky began to clear again. I touched my upper lip, feeling wetness. He frowned and picked me up, carrying me inside. I noticed the blood on my fingers. Bright red. I felt queasy.

"Close your eyes" he murmured.

I nodded and leaned forward. My hands grew just a little more wet. I felt sick.

"Leave it to now for the phobia to return."

...

"Lala!" Clawd called. I didn't bother to budge from bed. After returning from Clawrk's, I took a long bath and went straight to bed with a pulsing headache. The twins were napping anyway.

"Lala?"

"Ow" I winced as the light touched my eyes.

"Sorry" he slipped inside the dark and put his jacket on the back of the door. I felt him crawl into bed next to me and touch my head, "What's wrong?"

"I controlled the weather and just about had an aneurysm."

He shook his head. I felt the motion against my neck, "Don't do that then."

"It's my gift, Clawd...and I don't want it."

He sighed and kissed my neck, "Did I trigger it?"

"No, me being old did. Vampircally mature, and a Dracula."

He wrapped his arms around me, "That bites, no pun intended."

I shut my eyes and sighed. My hands closed over his, and then I felt it. I felt the love, the warmth, the constant desire in his veins. I felt the little thoughts passing through his mind, and heard them. I saw through his eyes. The throbbing dissipated. Gently, he rubbed circles in my back and I turned and kissed him. He groaned, "Holy hell."

"What?" I blushed.

"I hear your thoughts."

"I hear yours."

"We really need to control that" he muttered, blushing.

I nodded and nestled into his chest. I started to fall asleep, his thoughts out of my mind. But something sharp and painful hit my mind. I grasped my head and focused in on it. Tears gathered in my eyes and dripped down.

"Lala" he whispered, and then became panicked as he saw the blood.

"Make it stop" I whimpered, clutching my head. It was sharp. It was painful. I cried, curling up, unable to stop the blood or the tears. From a distance, I was hearing him. Hearing his thoughts. Feeling his every heartbeat. I curled into myself and screamed, grabbing my head and letting the pain cut me off from the world. Clawd grabbed my shoulders. I couldn't hear him over the pounding of blood in my ears. Blissfully, I passed out.

...

A gentle rubbing of my temples woke me. The pain was gone, and I laid with my head on Clawd's lap. He had his iCoffin balanced on his shoulder, "She's awake." He set it down and gave me a soft kiss, "You okay babe?"

I nodded slightly and clung to him.

"She's okay" he said as he picked up the phone, "But she's shaking."

I heard my dad's voice, "Why?"

"I don't know" Clawd said, rubbing my back. I clung to him and buried my face in his shoulder, "I want this curse taken away. I don't want to be as powerful as my dad. Please..."

I heard my father sigh, "I'll be there soon. Don't leave her alone."

Clawd nodded and hung up just as he did. He wrapped both arms around me tightly and showered gentle kisses over my face, "What happened?"

"I felt him...I heard him inside my head..." I whispered. The images were burned into my mind.

Clawd snarled, "Valentine?"

I nodded and clung to him, "He's not gone."

Pure rage sparkled in his eyes, but he stayed loyally by me, holding me on the floor of our bedroom. His arms were looped so tightly around me that it hurt pleasantly, and I clung to him as tightly as I possibly could.

I was starting to wish I took after my uncle...


	29. Crosshairs 2

_2_

Clawd held me tightly against his chest. I sighed. The very gentle rubbing of his fingers against my temples distracted me from the feeling of my father working to put mental blocks in place.

"I feel like Jean Grey" I tried to joke, my fingers knotting in Clawd's shirt.

"Difference is, you won't get multiple personality disorder from this" I heard the smile in my father's voice, "I can't cage what you are, I can only cut you off from what you're not ready for, just like you were."

I didn't nod. My father laughed, "Relax. Really. This isn't rocket science."

"One wrong move and I could lose my self..."

"One wrong move and I'll be reading his thoughts instead of yours."

"That's all?"

"That's all. We're the original bloodline, darling, what takes other vampires centuries takes us mere days."

I nodded and released Clawd's shirt. He tried not to smile to himself. He kissed my neck softly, gently running his hands over his back. I felt my father's hands freeze.

"What?" I murmured.

"It's nothing. Just stop thinking a moment."

I did. I cleared my mind of it all, stroking my fingers through Clawd's hair. I heard a soft growl. Clawd's head snapped up, "What?"

"I was afraid of this."

"What?"

"He's trying to forge a connection with her. I think we've vastly underestimated him."

I whipped around to stare at my father, "He's inside my head?"

"Not yet. But he might be close." He got up and brushed off, "I want you to stay with her." He was talking to Clawd as if I wasn't there. It scared me. I clung to Clawd's arms and bit my lip. "Guard her with your life. I'm going after him."

"Daddy, no-"

He grabbed his jacket. I bolted out of Clawd's lap only to be trapped in his arms. I yanked and screamed, "Dad! Don't! Don't!"

"Calm down" Clawd soothed.

"He can't handle it! Valentine will kill him!" My voice bordered on hysteria. Tears ran down my face. I clawed at Clawd's arms, sobbing, "Let go! I need to follow!"

"You need to stay here with me. Lala, look at me."

"No" I sobbed, kicking and flailing, "No, no, no!"

He threw me down on the bed with more roughness than I'd ever experienced from him. I stopped crying immediately as he climbed up with me and pinned me. His eyes were so gentle, his touch so soft as he cupped my face, "For god's sake, look at this from our point of view. He's your father. He loves you almost as much as I do. Almost. Do you have any idea...any clue at all by now that I'm absolutely nothing without you? If I lost you, I'd be reduced to an animal. That's it. Just an animal."

"Would you really put the world in jeopardy for me?" I whispered, thinking of the absolute hell and chaos that could break out if Valentine took over.

"I'd be kicking normies off a platform into a crowd of hungry vampires if I thought it would keep you safe."

I tried not to smile. He cupped my face. There was absolutely no joking in his eyes, "There is no fucking way I am letting you leave my side. Ever. I need you. I love you. I am never going to let you go."

I tried not to tear up to no avail. I kissed him lightly and brought his hands to mine. I locked my fingers through his and sobbed against his lips. He grasped around my waist and held me tightly, crushing me against his chest. It felt so nice to be clutched. To be cradled, protected and loved. Nobody ever made me feel the way he did. He kissed me harder, as if he was trying to fit the next thousand years of our lives into the kiss. I tried not to cry. We clutched each other and he sobbed too. I stroked his cheek and brushed his tears away.

"Look at me" I whispered through my tears, "Clawd, look at me."

His eyes locked with mine. I held his face, "I will never leave you. Never. I will never be taken away from you."

"I'll kill him" he snarled, "I'll fucking break him in half. I don't care how much he wants you, I've wanted you longer."

The words seemed controlling, yeah. I'm sure people could argue he was just as bad as Valentine. Once upon a time, my dad might've. But nobody else saw the love and desperation in Clawd's eyes as he clutched me for dear life, or knew that I was clutching back just as tightly. Tears were running down his face, and I was being strong. He kissed me again, just as desperate. I clutched back and drew back, gasping for air. He moved down my neck, kissing and biting. A shiver ran down my spine. He looked up at me with pure sorrow in his eyes. I laid him down and kissed his neck softly. He held me and stroked my hair back. I propped myself up against his shoulders and murmured, "Remember that hot pink and white lace babydoll I wore for you?"

He smirked slightly, "Yeah."

"And the pink one? With the black lace and the gathered edges?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"You don't need to worry my love. I can't even call any of these little boys men with you around."

"That's not what I mean" he murmured. He kissed me softly, "I belong to you."

"And I to you my love" I murmured, kissing back, "I love you."

I had rarely ever seen Clawd cry, but I saw the tears shining in his eyes. I buried my face into his neck and kissed. I kissed over his face, his jaw, his neck. He sobbed. For the first time in so long, he was vulnerable to me. He grasped me so tightly around my waist that it hurt. He could crush me easily, but I didn't care. I held him to my chest and rolled over, letting him nestle his face into my neck. I held him tightly in return.

I would never let go. Ever. Valentine could try, but I would never let my Clawd hurt.

...

I couldn't help but stare at myself in the mirror. In one of his shirts, I was engulfed down to mid-thigh. Night had set in and both of our tensions had seemed to melt away. While Clawd pressed his weights, I had been in the bath. I couldn't help but blush. I remembered how I looked before; a tiny waist and a tiny figure. I finally was starting to look how I felt. I turned and watched him from the adjoining bathroom door. He grunted as he added more weight. I rushed over before he could lay down and grab it, "Wait."

He looked at me and sighed, "I wanna work off this tension."

"You're gonna give yourself a heart attack." I held his hand and brought him close. Slightly sweaty, his sexy, woodsy scent broke through his favorite sandalwood cologne. I kissed his chest. He sighed, "Can I just protect you for once without distraction?"

"But I need distracting" I murmured, leaning up to capture his lips, "I'm absolutely terrified."

"Bullshit" he muttered, a small smile on his face. He grabbed me around my waist and kissed me deeply.

I giggled, "I'm not afraid of him anymore. Not when I have you with me."

"Damn straight" he muttered and kissed my neck, laying me down in bed. We shared a few more kisses before he held me tightly, wrapped in the safety of his arms. I nestled into his chest and sighed.

"Sleep" he murmured into my hair, pulling the covers over us both.

"I'm not tired" I murmured, kissing his chest. I buried my nose into him and smiled, inhaling his scent.

He groaned and sighed, "Lala...I would make love to you every minute, you know that, but I just want to hold you tonight."

I looked at him and smiled, kissing over his heart, "Okay."

I laid my head on his arm. He nuzzled his nose to mine gently. I giggled and nuzzled back, yawning. He laughed, "You're not tired, huh?"

I smacked his arm gently and nuzzled up, my body encased in his arms. His touch was safety. His scent was courage. And the gentle thudding of his heart against my hand was love. I felt my heart beating in time. I felt like my heart was alive. I felt alive. It was a beautiful feeling that I already knew. I had slowly been coming back to life for eighteen years.

There, wrapped in his arms while I slept, I actually thought for the first time that I was alive.

**MH**


	30. You're The World To Me

**You're The World To Me**

"We can't just sit back and do nothing" Bram said to Romulus across the lunch table, "He's clearly not going to go away, so we're going to have to make him."

"How can we?" Romulus replied, "We've got what he wants."

"We have a plan for that" Kate chimed in. She sat at Bram's side, sandwiched between him and Gory. The vampire females had been overly protective of her since she'd come back, for obvious reasons.

"We're gonna fake her death, aren't we?"

She nodded.

"We just need to get her to agree to it. And that means you need to get Clawd to agree to it" Bram said. He stole a glance to Gory. She looked at Romulus, "We know you can. He's your best friend."

Romulus sighed, "This is going to have to be a big deal."

"I already asked Bloodgood" Kate said, "Somebody in this group had to have balls enough to do it. Besides, I like her. Even if I do have my own reserved chair in her office."

Both of the vampires smirked to themselves.

"You too hunny?" Operetta drawled as she sat down beside Gory.

"Holy shit. You got Operetta in on this?"

"I didn't have to. Bloodgood did."

"You're still at this?" Luken asked, sitting down with a few of the other boys, addressing Bram.

"Still?" Romulus asked him.

"He asked us if we wanted in last weekend. We asked what would happen if we went against you, said you didn't have to know. So we were in, naturally."

Romulus smirked, "Someone taught you the ropes. You're getting up near Beta material, kid."

He shrugged and smiled.

"I stopped by there this morning" Gory said, "Lala's been exhausted since her new powers developed. Her dad's trying to hunt Valentine and teach her at the same time, but she's not budging any with letting them loose. She'll be back tomorrow."

"That's when we need to make this look authentic. So we need you to tell Clawd tonight. Get them in on it."

Romulus nodded, "And if this goes wrong?"

"It can't. He'll be there, trust me."

"How would you know?"

"We have our sources. Just get Clawd and Draculaura to agree and leave the rest to us" Gory finished for Bram.

...

I sighed and finished my problems for Geometry at the kitchen table. A glass of blood was my noon-based breakfast. I'd slept in until ten with Clawd's arms wrapped tightly around me. He resumed his weights when I went to do my homework, and so far I'd caught up. The best part of Monster High was that the life-endangering things were part of the norm. I couldn't help but laugh; we were so far from the human normal.

Several loud knocks echoed at the door, "Hey, Draculaura! Clawd!"

I got up and smiled, abandoning my books to get the door, realizing it was two and a half hours after noon. Romulus picked me up the second he was in the door in a crushing, familial hug. It was still sort of strange to see him away from Abbey.

I laughed and hugged tightly back until he put me down, "We need to talk, all three of us."

"What's up?" Clawd asked, sitting down on the top stair. I tried not to blush as I approached, feeling the heat of his skin. There was just something so sexy about him working out...

"I wanna fake your death."

"What?" Clawd said before I had a chance to reply.

"Look, the entire town is in on it. But Valentine will leave if he thinks your dead, so I wanna fake your death."

"How?" I asked.

"You're not gonna hurt her" Clawd nearly growled.

I put my hand on his thigh, "If it's what it takes for Valentine to leave, then yes, he will."

"How much blood do you need to drink to heal?"

"A lot. About half a person."

He nodded and then took my hand, "What's the least likely way I could kill you and make it look real?"

"Rom!" Clawd barked.

"Stake through the chest. We don't explode into ash or anything like Hollywood says, we just bleed to death."

"Lala, forget it!" Clawd nearly roared.

I looked at Clawd and grasped his hand, "No. No, do you want Valentine on my ass the rest of my life? Do you want him to never leave us alone? You want our children raised in fear?"

He set his jaw. He was losing and he knew it.

"I want you to stake me."

He yanked his hand back like I'd burned him, "No way in hell."

"If you don't, Romulus can."

"I will not hurt you" he snarled.

"I trust you not to." I grasped his hand and put it over my heart, "You know where this is. I just want you to aim too far to one side."

"And hold your breath" Romulus said to me, "I hear Vampires are good at that."

I nodded, "I can do that."

Clawd scowled, "So I really don't get a say in this, do I?"

"You can decide whether you want to do it or not."

"I'm going to be the only one that gets to. I refuse to let you get hurt."

I nodded and gave him a soft kiss. Rom smiled and grasped my knee, "Nobody's gonna let anything actually happen to you, La. We just need to make this convincing."

I nodded, "Leave that to us."

...

Valentine affectionately stroked Olivia's hair back, "You've grown up quite a bit since I last saw you."

She nodded, "We both have, I presume."

"How's Dracula's son?"

Her eyes darkened and she calmly smoothed the napkin across her lap, "I told you to leave my son out of this."

"My apologies. Then, how is your husband? Is he everything you hoped for?"

She tried not to growl, "Leave him out of this."

"I never thought you'd actually have feelings for him. What, did you want to be a queen?"

"No. And I'm not expected to be."

"No, of course not. Why do you love him anyway? Is the sex really that much to die for?"

She nearly bent the table they sat at in half, "How about you get to why I'm here, you ignorant little prick."

"Very cute. There still is some wolf in you after all. I thought he'd make you one of us by now."

"Tell me what you want, Valentine. It can't possibly be that important."

"I want to know about _her_, you know that. Where I can find her alone."

"She won't be alone. They don't leave her alone anymore."

"I want her to be mine, Olivia, and I will not stop until she is mine or she is dead."

"She'll be at school tomorrow. There's a space between the stage and an entrance to the catacombs in the auditorium. If Clawd turns his back, you can take her from there."

"You're just eager to get your debts repaid, aren't you?"

"I'm eager to get you out of my life. Contrary to your belief, I love my husband and my son with all my heart."

"Tell me, will you raise those half-breed things of hers when I take her from them?"

"Probably not. They're their own pack."

Valentine laughed, "I just hope the werewolf in her hasn't made her soft. It would be a shame to have a true Dracula heir kill her."

"You know he would never let you get that far with her. The wolves would come back and kill you."

"They can try."

"They can. I've seen it."

He stood silently and smiled, "We'll see about that."

...

Clawd and I kissed against the wall in the auditorium. He was trying not to chicken out, I knew, and so was I, but after almost sixteen hundred years of life, I knew pain. Pain was a prerequisite. I sensed it though, when Valentine emerged from the catacombs. My blood was running cold. Clawd nipped my lip softly and murmured, like a well done actor, "Close your eyes. I've got a surprise for you."

I smiled to myself, pretending I didn't notice the shift in the air. He kissed me again, so soft and tender and backed me into the table on the stage. I moaned and hooked my legs around his waist. I heard a muted growl. After a second, Clawd drew back, "I love you so much..."

I smiled with my eyes closed, "I love you too."

"I'm sorry" he half-whispered. There was pure, genuine sorrow in his voice. Inside, I felt relief. I heard the semi-audible gasp. My eyes snapped open as if I was surprised. With all the non-lethal strength he could muster, and about an inch too far to the right, he staked me. Even though it was excruciating, I was trying not to smile. I looked at him in shock, "Clawd..."

Tears ran down his face, "I'm sorry."

I got off the table and touched it. Blood was soaking my shirt. My knees gave out and I collapsed into his arms. He wrapped me in a close embrace and stroked my face, "I'm so sorry baby...I love you..."

I held my breath and shut my eyes. The bleeding was stopping as long as I held my breath; old vampire trick. It was how we used to escape slayers. There was a roar. The splintering of the floor, and Clawd gently placed me down. I didn't look, I couldn't.

"You stupid animal!" Valentine roared, "She was mine!"

"I couldn't let that happen" Clawd murmured. I heard him get up.

There was a degree of triumph in Valentine's voice, laced with insanity, "Well then, I hope your suffering is worth it. Because now she belongs to neither of us. You've killed the woman you love to keep her away from me, tell me, how good does that feel?"

Clawd wasn't acting anymore. I heard his snarl, I heard the ensuing fight. I tried not to cry. I remained still, didn't breath, and listened to the horrifying fight that ensued. Valentine roared, but Clawd's was twice-fold. His voice was stronger, laced with a kind of fury I'd never heard, "I've always loved her! And then you showed up to take her away from me! I hope you suffer as badly as I do, I hope you really loved her so you'll know how badly you hurt her."

Valentine roared. I could've sworn I heard the same agony in the bat-like shriek that I heard in Clawd's voice. But I didn't care how he felt about me. I cared if Clawd was okay. The sounds of violence abruptly cut. A soft, cool mist ran over my face and my clothes. The soft phantom sensation of a kiss on my silent pulse made my skin crawl. It faded. We waited for a few minutes. I didn't breath until I heard the door open. Romulus's voice broke the silence, "He's gone. He turned into a bat outside."

I released my breath and opened my eyes, "Son of a bitch."

"Sorry" Clawd ran over and grasped ahold of the hilt of the stake and pulled it out. I bit my lip and tried not to scream. He placed his hand over the wound and put his other wrist to my mouth. Romulus replaced him, and I bit Romulus instead, clutching Clawd's hand in my own.

"Well, that was a level of crazy I hoped we'd never reach" Rom muttered.

"Shut up and feed her, this was your brilliant plan."

The blood flowing against his hand again, I shut my eyes and laid on Clawd's arm, feeding from Romulus. My eyes felt heavy with lethargy. Romulus stroked my hair and murmured, "You did good Lala. You're a damn good actress."

"She's gifted" Clawd murmured, stroking my face.

I sighed as I broke away from Romulus's wrist, "Just tell me it's really over."

"It's really over babe. The guys have a perimeter set up for today. If he doesn't come back, he believed us. It's over."

I sunk against Clawd's chest and kissed the claw marks softly. He stroked my hair and held me tightly, our shed blood soaking into each others clothes. Romulus helped us both up and to stumble down to the nurse. It was finally over. I was finally free. I could've cried.

...

The roar carried out over the Romanian countryside. Rural villagers ducked into their homes in pure terror. Valentine sat on the side of the cliff and roared skyward, tugging on his hair. For the beginnings of his vampire life, he'd felt emotions. He had no memories of his human life, but he missed a family he'd never known. He mourned a love he never had. And then, he'd seen her. It was just by chance, but it had seemed like the only tie to his past he'd ever felt was in her. He'd become obsessed; driven to make her fill the void of what he didn't know. The obsession had been something he'd been able to handle until he saw her blood being spilled. Emotion had burst forward like a dam, and he didn't know how to handle it. Sorrow, pain and rage mingled with guilt in his chest, creating a lead-lined lump in his stomach. He couldn't feed. He couldn't function. As the dark clouds began to unleash a torrent of rain, he sat in the center of them and tried to sort out the emotions her death had left with him. A bittersweet feeling of relief and loss, perhaps. He was free of his past, free of the undistinguishable tie to her that he felt. But the loss was still the deepest emotion. He had felt something for her, something strange. As much as he had wanted to hurt her, he had wanted her to be his. He liked her. He didn't love her-he couldn't love anymore-but he liked her. He'd enjoyed the touch of her skin. The softness of her lips. The sparkle in her eyes. He loved her body, but he loved watching her from afar even more. She was so perpetually happy, and he had never known a positive feeling in all of his unlife. He didn't even know if he was born or turned. He just knew that watching her had brought him a degree of satisfaction in his life.

Lightning cracked. The rain poured down, and his eyes turned skyward, "DRACULAURA!"

Deep in the village below, dogs began to howl.

**MH**


	31. Fragile Peace

**Fragile Peace**

"Prom's coming" the infectious smile that Frankie always had mirrored mine today. I looped my arm through hers. I was free, there was no world crisis, no life-or-death situations, and life was once again back to the joy I'd once experienced.

"It's a month early this year, isn't it?" I couldn't help but gush with her, "You're going with Jackson, right?"

She nodded and blushed, "Jackson and Holt, technically. Jackson will be there the first half of the dance, then Holt."

"Ah" I giggled as we walked into the ghoul's room. Cleo smiled, "Do I hear prom talk?"

"Yep" I kissed her cheek, "What about you? Going with the new hubby?"

"I'm probably not going, actually. My wedding is set for a week before, and then after that Rocco and I are going off on a honeymoon. Speaking of which, girly, you better go on a honeymoon with that husband of yours."

I blushed and laughed, "Over the summer. After my birthday. We're going to one of my dad's private islands."

"Ooh, sounds nice. Where?"

"Off the coast of Australia" I smiled, "Skull Shores. We're gonna bring Blue and Gil too, and anyone else who wants to go."

"Ugh, honey. A vacation is a vacation, a honeymoon is you two having sex in every room of the house without your kids present and without any abandon."

Frankie blushed. I laughed, "Sounds like you and Rocco have a nice plan then, hm?"

"We're going out to vineyard country in Italy. A nice little villa with a seaside view. Nefera lived there for a while, so the help are happy to have a week off."

"Don't forget the condoms this time" Kate teased as she walked in. I leaned over and rubbed her belly as she fixed her lipgloss. She smiled and held my hand there so I could feel the baby kick, "He likes you."

"Like father like son" Cleo teased.

"Hopefully not" Kate said, "I'm gonna teach him please, thank you and that if you ever pick on a girl, Mommy will get the belt."

I shook my head while Cleo laughed, "I kind of hope Rocco and I have a son one day. Probably after graduation though. Oh, did you ghouls hear? Ghoulia can graduate early!"

"That's awsome" I smiled.

"But she won't, she wants to stick around with us. And Slow Moe's going to stick around to be with her too."

"Awww" we all gushed.

"What about prom?" Frankie asked, "This is my first one."

"It's all of our first ones" Kate said, "Even Clawd." She glanced to me as if hoping for a scoop.

I blushed, "We're gonna go."

"What're you wearing?" Cleo asked.

I shrugged, "I haven't looked for anything yet."

"We should go shopping together. I mean you could wear that fabulous pink bow dress you wore to homecoming, but I think you deserve something a little sexier."

"The last thing I want is sexy things right now" I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Guess who Operetta's going with?"

"Who?"

"Remember that freaky-cute vampire...what's-his-name..." Kate thought out loud.

"Micah?" Frankie offered.

"Yeah, Micah. Anyway, Operetta's going with him. I've heard them having jam sessions in the catacombs before. Oh, and get this...she can sing around him."

"Really? Oh that's so nice" I smiled widely.

"Ten bucks says Rom and Abbey spike the punch" Cleo said teasingly.

"Ten bucks says double spiked" I replied, "Rom's got an affinity for Sam Adams and Abbey's got hard vodka."

"This oughta be interesting" Kate said, smiling, "I don't think I'll go though. I think I'll hang out with Marie and your uncle and the kids. There's gonna be another next year."

Cleo drew back and sighed, staring at herself, "Dad's kinda pissed at Nefera."

"Why?"

"Because Luken's been showing up at all hours. Cutting class to go worship her. I think her royal bitchy-ness is coming back."

"How is she though? Is she still sick?"

"No, but she gets panic attacks still. I think that's karma for how she used to treat people."

"She's not that bad" Kate said, "Luken thinks the sun rises and sets with her, and he thought that before they had sex. _Luken_, for god's sake. That's sort of a big deal."

"What, is he a man-whore or something?"

"No, but between you and me, he and Rocco were the guys we thought were kinda fruity before."

Cleo leaned over and smacked Kate's arm. She laughed and smacked back. Cleo, defensively, fixed the strap on her dress to show off her still-red hickey. I rolled my eyes, "You really think that's something to stare at?"

She looked at me with a raised brow, "Well, show me up then."

I slipped down my lacy sleeve to show the outline of Clawd's mark on me; a perfect crescent moon on the front of my shoulder from his teeth. It tingled when I touched it, the memories attached making my skin feel warm. Kate smirked, "Sexy."

"Kinda makes you wish you took the opportunity, huh?"

Cleo shook her head, "I'd rather Rocco over Clawd any day."

"How about Deuce?"

"Dating Deuce was kind of like dating a vampire. He has python teeth, but he never lets on."

We walked out, giggling. Cleo went for her locker, being met by Rocco halfway, and Kate and Frankie dispersed talking about prom and babies. I sat on the stairs near Lagoona and Gil. They sat together and read out of the same book.

Plopping down lazily at my side, Bram wrapped his arm around me, "How's it feel to be one of the most loved women in the world?"

I put my head on his shoulder, "Quite nice."

"Can we start calling you Princess Di? Or is it still too soon?"

"Still too soon" Gory replied, sitting on Bram's other side and cuddling right up to him, "Kate too."

"Are they legit related to you?" Bram asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Please, like they could be vampires."

We laughed. Gory laid curled up in Bram's grasp, his fingers lightly caressing her hair. He glanced to her and she gently took my hand, "You feel better, right?"

"I feel great" I smiled, "The plan went off flawlessly. Valentine is out of my life now."

She nodded, "I'm happy. We just worry about you."

I leaned over and gave them both kisses on the cheek, "That's why you're family, isn't it?"

"Can I join in the cuddle party, or is there no room for werewolves?" Howleen teased, climbing onto my lap.

Bram made room between us for her. We must've been quite a sight, laying on the stairs together. After a few minutes, Deugi came along and scooped up Howleen, "Come on Leena, we gotta get to class."

"We? So you're still a freshman?" Bram teased.

"We're in the same classes, aren't we natural blond?" Deugi shot back.

Gory rolled her eyes and put her hand on Bram's chest, "Darling, act your age."

Howleen kissed Deugi's cheek, "You two are boys. Neither of you are supposed to be smart."

"Hey" they both said at the same time.

"Hey, you two would be nowhere without us, keep that in mind."

Bram looked to Gory and kissed her softly, "I do."

Deugi watched Howleen spring up the stairs and followed, "Fine..."

I stood and was grabbed off the stairs. I giggled and squirmed in Clawd's grip, leaning back to give him a kiss, "No fair, I'm still too short to see that coming."

"How about seeing this coming?" he kissed me gently. Our fingers looped together, we started up the stairs to our first class too. He kissed my hand and smiled, "So, I was thinking, how about instead of over the summer we go over spring break for our honeymoon?"

I smiled, "I'd like that."

"I don't wanna wait forever to be with you. I love you."

"I love you too."

I couldn't help but smile as I grasped him tightly and laughed as he swung me about. In front of the second floor window, we kissed. He held me tightly in his arms and just kissed me, no desperation, no hurry, just a warm, deep kiss.

"Clawd and Lala sitting in a tree, k-i-smooch-smooch-i-n-g!"

We both looked up to see Howleen waving from down the hallway. Deugi tugged her along and we both laughed. Cradled in his arms, I leaned on his chest and smiled, "It's okay again. It's finally okay again."

He beamed, "And it will be from now on. I promise."

I held his hand and nodded as we walked into class. For the first time in a long time, I could actually focus on something other than how bad things might turn out. And it felt good.

**MH**


	32. Can't Let You Go

**Can't Let You Go**

When I held Lala in bed that night, there was plenty I had to say, but she was fast asleep as soon as she hit the pillow. She finally had the chance to resume her life. To rejoin the happy world of gossip and shopping and being with the ghouls. I hadn't told her things that I should've, though. I was just happy she hadn't seen.

Even without morals or whatever it was Valentine was lacking, he still looked as if he were in the same deep kind of agony I was in when I had to hurt her to keep him away from her. I rested my hand over her chest. All healed and the softness of her heartbeat against my palm, I still felt pure guilt at having done it. What I was surprised to feel guilt for was when I saw Valentine's eyes. He had tears in them, just like I did in mine. He probably loved her too in his own twisted, obsessive way.

That didn't make me any more likely to let go of her in the near future, though.

I feathered a kiss across her exposed neck. She sighed in her sleep, a happy sigh. That same kind of sigh that she used to make when I snuck in and climbed in her coffin bed with her. There was always a crack for air, but still, we were sealed in together. I made love to her in there a few times, with her blushing and digging her nails into the pink velvet lining. My arm tightened around her waist. She nuzzled the inside of my arm, drooling a little. I tried not to laugh as I wiped it away for her. It might've been kind of creepy, but sometimes I did like to watch her sleep. It brought me peace. I'd grown up with her, I was always used to falling asleep with her nearby. Now I had the chance to watch her sleep. It might've been weird to think, but when we were together, it was the only time that we could be human. We were normal together. We had a house, we had a family. Her dad used to hate me and now respected me. My huge family embarrassed me frequently. It was like Meet The Parents all over again. And it was like we'd come full circle. I had the chance to be stupid and young again, but I grew up so much that I didn't think I could change back. I told the bastard I hoped he loved her the way I do-I did, I actually did. I wanted him to suffer for hurting her. I wanted him to think like I did. I wished the son of a bitch would've cherished her, romanced her even. If he were competition, I wouldn't have wanted him to hurt that bad. But if I lost her, I wouldn't be anything. And I hated him enough to want that for him.

Lala turned and nestled into my chest, her ear resting against my heart. I don't think she consciously knew she did that all the time. I guess when you spent so long not really being alive, you really started to love life when you get it. I stroked her hair and cupped her face. She was short, yeah, but other than that, she really was small and fragile looking. She was delicate. Her skin was so pale sometimes I thought she could sparkle like new snow. I'd watched her stay the same for years and then start to change and fill out like a woman. I'd always been so amazed by how gorgeous she was, but now it was like a whole other level. This goddess belonged to me. Her soft raven hair and her silky skin belonged to me. Her plush lips, her sparkling eyes, her musical laugh.

"You're brooding" she muttered, half-asleep.

"I thought you said you couldn't read minds" I murmured, kissing her softly.

Her eyes cracked open, bloodshot with exhaustion, "Sleep."

"You sleep. You need it." I guided her head back to my chest and rolled on my back. She curled up, using me for a pillow. My shirt rode up on her legs as she hooked them over mine. She nuzzled in and sighed as I stroked her hair. After a moment, she gave me a lazy smile, her eyes slightly brighter, "Now I can't sleep either."

"Why's that?" I smiled back at her.

"I want to know what you're thinking about." She traced her hands over my chest. I let out a pleased little sound, running my fingers through the silky locks of raven wrapped around my fingers, "How beautiful you are."

"Really?"

"Really."

She bit her lip slightly as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink, "How pretty am I?"

"Perfect."

She started to sit up, "I don't wanna sleep anymore."

"It's two thirty in the morning" I reminded her.

"So? Come take a bath with me...make love to me, something. I just don't wanna sleep anymore." She twisted the edge of my shirt around where her thighs began to meet her hips. I growled playfully, leaning forward to pull her back onto me. She straddled my waist and blushed brighter.

"I wanna ask you something serious."

She nodded, her blush fading away.

"If somebody else came along and courted you like the old days...took you on long walks and talked with you and you started falling in love with them...would you leave me?"

She rolled her eyes and leaned forward, "I thought you said it was serious." The sensation of her always-lithe body brushing against mine brought a small sound of desire from the back of my throat. But I didn't want to keep her awake. She looped her arms around my neck as I murmured, "It is."

"Well it seems like a pretty stupid question considering you're the only man I've ever loved and will ever love."

I smiled and rubbed her back, "You never know."

"Oh Clawd" she sighed, "Yes, I do know. I know that you are my mate." She nuzzled her cheek to mine and drew back slightly to pout, "How you could ever doubt my love for you is beyond me."

"I don't doubt your love. I wouldn't doubt your love. I just worry."

"Stop worrying then. I find myself physically incapable of looking at other men, how could I ever love them?" She got up and moved across the room to a jewelry box that was small, gold and had ancient Chinese script on it. From within it, she took out a small object and slipped it on a chain before walking back over. I sat up and opened my hand as she held it out.

"This was from my father. When China first started working with precious metals, my dad got this made, and the jewelry box for me." She puddled the little thing in my hand, and I noticed it was an incredibly ancient brass ring.

"You've given me enough already" I put it back in her hand. She just smiled and shook her head and looped the chain around my neck, clasping it shut. She ran her hands gently over my chest and looked into my eyes, "I'd give you everything I have if it would reassure you."

I laughed and kissed her softly, "Go back to sleep Lala."

"Only if you promise to hold me."

As she laid down, I wrapped my arms tightly around her little waist. She giggled and nuzzled back into my arms, her hands cupping mine, "I love you."

"I love you too."

She laid on the pillow and I couldn't help but sigh. She looked back up at me, "And go to bed and stop brooding. You'll be exhausted in the morning as it is."

I laid my head against hers and sighed, "I never wanna lose you."

"You won't."

"Not even if someone loved you as much as I do?"

"Nobody could do that" she murmured, "Because I couldn't love anyone as much as I love you except our kids." She yawned and her eyes drooped shut. I kissed her cheek softly and watched her smile. She clutched my hands tighter and fell back to sleep. I watched her for a few more minutes before I laid my head next to hers and sighed, inhaling the soft scent of lilac and nightshade shampoo along with her natural sweetness. Nuzzling into her hair, my eyes started to get heavy. All I could think about as I shut my eyes was that if the bastard ever did come back and try to take her away from me again, I would be ready for it. I'd be more than ready to kill for her, not run away if there was a next time. It was just how I felt. My love for her ran deeper than anything else. And nothing or anybody would stop that.

**MH**


	33. A Girl Can Dream

_Darkhearted Angels- To begin, I know, poor Clawd. It hurt him worse than it hurt her to do it. Second, maybe. You'll see. Yeah, they are, but Cleo's also having her dream wedding too first. The Olivia and Valentine dynamic will be explained later on, I don't wanna give too much away...sorries. Valentine's obsession with Lala is centuries old. She was sort of his first memorable infatuation, and because he couldn't have her, his lust to have her grew until he started doing nothing but devising ways to get her. She's pretty much his exact opposite, so he finds her not only intriguing, but he draws a kind of satisfaction from being near her. Really, there isn't a person who could really hate Lala, Valentine included. I don't want to say he has feelings for her, but he definitely doesn't just want to hurt her like every other girl he's been with._

**A Girl Can Dream**

I wiggled my toes as I sat in bed. As impossible as it was to pedicure, what was growing more and more impossible was movement itself. My stomach got bigger practically by the hour. There was never enough food, either, that was the worst part. But while I laid there in bed and ran my hands over my stomach, I couldn't help but think. Valentine may not have loved me, or our baby, but I still did. I still couldn't help but feel pure pride when I felt the little kicks against my hand.

"Katie? How're you?"

I looked up at Rocco and smiled slightly, "Okay. Come here."

He walked over and sat while I tried to sit up slightly. I grasped his hand and put it on my stomach. When he felt the gentle kicks, he broke into a smile, "Wow."

"Yeah" I beamed, "It feels amazing."

"I thought you'd be pissed."

I shook my head and held his hand there, "Bet you never thought your sister would be pregnant, huh?"

"Not really, no." He offered me a grocery store bag and I laughed as I took it. Inside was a bag of Reese's pieces and an ordinary bear. My heart warmed as I picked it up and looked at him.

"Thank you."

"That's not gonna be all. You know, a lot of the guys have room. I can even ask Ram if you can move in with us, if you need to...and Rom's building you a crib from scratch. None of that lead paint stuff or anything you need to worry about."

"Bet you guys did that for Lala too, huh?"

"Well she had two, but yeah, we did it for CJ."

Still, I put the bear against my belly and felt the soft sensation of a touch. Tears gathered in my eyes as I grasped his hand, "They're really pissed off that this happened."

"It's not your fault" he murmured, "He played you. You didn't know."

"They said they'd kick me out if I didn't give him up...I'm not going to give him up, Rocco."

"I know." He moved to support my back slightly and help me out of bed. I sighed as he helped me shuffle across the hall to the little bathroom. I brushed my hair back and looked in the mirror. I didn't look sick or deathly ill, but I did look tired. I felt tired. And my stomach looked like I was hiding a casketball and a half under my shirt.

"I'm getting ready to pop, aren't I?" I muttered.

"Probably. Did Viv give you a due date?"

I shook my head, "She just said be ready within the next week to a week and a half. So if I'm gonna go somewhere, I need to go now."

He nodded and scowled slightly, leaning on the door and watching as I pulled my sweater down over my stomach. I looked back to him, "I wanna see the crib."

"I wanna help you pack" he said with a little smile.

I waddled out and laughed, "Rocco, we're gonna have time for that when I don't have my weight focused where I can tip over and not get up."

"Luken and Ashley can be here in five minutes?" he offered.

"After I see this crib, okay?"

He laughed and helped support me as I took the stairs a step at a time. My little brothers raced over and pressed their ears to my belly like they always did, like I was growing an alien or something.

"Katie, you got fat" Devin teased.

"You're still short and furless, so don't pick on me" I shot back, flicking him upside his head. He laughed and ran off with his brother. My adoptive dad looked up from his paper, "Katie, reconsider-?"

I grabbed hold of the door and waddled out. The sunshine felt nice, I hadn't felt sunshine since Friday at school, when I was significantly smaller. Oddly enough, Rocco hadn't come alone. Deugi's beat-up pickup sat in the driveway and he smirked as he picked me up and lifted me in back, "Hey there Kate-plus-one."

"Fuck you, Deugi" I muttered as Romulus helped me sit. Rocco climbed in and cracked the window, "You okay back there?"

"I have a functioning werewolf headrest, so yeah, sure."

He laughed as Rom's arm looped over my shoulders. I sat on his lap and sighed, leaning back and absorbing as much vitamin D as I could. We rolled up to Deugi's house and Rom scooped me up, jumping out of the back easily. I scowled, "I wish I could do that again."

"You will the minute you pop" he teased.

"Be nice" Deugi said, his arm wrapping around my waist. I walked in and smiled to Vlad and Marie, waving to them as I sat on the couch. Rocco sat beside me and smiled, "It'll be okay, Katie. Trust us."

"I do, that's why I'm not packing right now."

Deugi and Romulus came out with the single most beautiful crib I had ever seen. Totem carvings covered either side of the white pine bars. Marie moved around the chair and smiled, "I've got some bedding for it too, but I don't want to get it set up until we're ready."

I nodded and rubbed my stomach, tears in my eyes.

"Here's the best part" Deugi murmured and flicked the mobile. It didn't play music, but several different colors of wood made different colored wolves spin like a carousel. They were all howling up to the heavens. I touched the little wolves and tears began to flow. Marie handed me tissues. I reached out and hugged each of them, sobbing softly, "Oh my god you guys...this is amazing. This is the best thing anyone's ever done for me."

Lala's uncle Vlad sat on the arm of the chair beside me and rubbed my shoulder, "I know where you can stay, too."

...

"I've never had such a big room" I murmured, walking around the newly-painted room. Across the street, Jackson Jekyll's little cottage house gave the street fresh springtime cheer. This huge place, all to myself seemed like something else. I walked around the former Carver place and smiled, rubbing my stomach, "I like this place."

"I'm glad ya do" Rocco said with a small smile.

I smiled and turned toward him, resting my hand on my stomach, "This is gonna be pretty lonely in here. You sure you don't wanna get Cleo and move in?"

"Nah, but somebody else has been looking around for a roommate. I think you'll like her."

I quirked a brow and looked past the door just as a black hearse drove up. I couldn't help but break into a smirk, "So you invited the southern belle?"

Operetta climbed out and called, "Rocco! Get your lazy hide down here before Daddy-O and I tan it for you!"

"You're friends?" he asked as he turned to go help Operetta unpack.

I laughed and waved. She half-gasped and ran up, hugging me tightly, "Well I'll be more surprised than a frosty July! Rocco never told me I was moving in with you!"

"He tends to leave important things out" I laughed and hugged her back. Very lightly she rested her hand on my stomach, "We've got to get to work on this place so it's ready for this one."

"DJ" I said with a tiny smile, "His name is DJ."

She smiled and went to get her guitars. As she unpacked I sat in the kitchen with a bit of Ben and Jerry's brownie ice cream, the kicks getting harder the more I ate. By the time I finished, I was ready to grip the counter so hard I could break it. Operetta put down her suitcase by the stairs and came over, "Katie?"

I clutched the counter and winced, "Holy shit...nobody told me it was this bad."

She frowned and came over, wrapping her arm around me, "Calm down."

"I can't. He's moving so much..."

"He's just hyper. All little boys get hyper with sugar." She smoothed my hair and rubbed my shoulder. After another moment, she helped me up and called, "Hey, Rocco! Go get your sister some tea and meet us upstairs!"

Back in my semi-unpacked bed, Operetta helped me sit down. I sighed and put my pillow over my head, "Vampire kids are worse than cramps."

She laughed, "I'd guess. It's worth it though, ain't it?"

I nodded and brought her hand to my stomach, letting her feel the shifting. She smiled and rubbed slowly, "Wow."

I nodded and peeked out from under the pillow. There was a little smile on her face, "So whataya thinking?"

"What do you think? I'm worrying about the baby...thinking about him. I wish he'd come back and realize what he left behind."

"From what I hear Katie, he ain't the type to figure that kinda thing out."

"If he loved her, why can't he love me?"

She shrugged, "I don't see why you can't find somebody better. Somebody who's actually gonna give a damn 'bout you and your baby boy."

"I love him" I murmured.

"You love him cause you think you love him. You think you have to love him."

"It's how we are."

"Bullshit." She rolled her eyes, "You're human too."

I shut my eyes and laughed, "I really do love him, Operetta. I loved him from the minute I saw him as more than just a villain."

"Katie, he may not be a villain, but he ain't a man either. All I'm sayin' is that you better not waste your life thinkin' that boy's comin' back. He ain't comin' back. I gotta be honest with ya 'cause I don't wanna see you suffer when that baby's born and his daddy's nowhere t' be found."

I nodded, "Thanks."

"Anytime Katie. You just relax, Rocco and I got this."

I nodded. For a while, I listened to the sound of my best friend and my brother mulling around. When I shut my eyes, I thought of what it would be like to have Valentine come back to me. If he could want me and our baby. If he really did love me. Would he propose? Would he promise to take care of me? In my mind, he would. In my mind, he would love our son and play evening catch outside with him, and take care of us both. I was well aware that it was just a stupid dream and it would never come true...but a girl could dream.


	34. Snapped

**Snapped**

It had been the same since he entered Romania. He went, he killed, and he returned to the ruined monastery in more frustration than he left in. And every night, the violent outbursts were getting worse.

Thinking of her smile made him break a window. He'd seen her smile quite often. Thinking of the stolen glimpses of her when she hadn't been aware of his presence caused the walls to crumble. And if he lingered too long on the memory of her body, he tried to punch through the thick stone outer wall. The object of his fascination was no longer of his world. It was a kind of devastation he had never felt before, and it was eating him from the inside.

"Pathetic."

He looked up at noticed the young woman leaning on the wall. Her red eyes and snowy colored skin gave her away. He bared his fangs, but she didn't leave, "What could you possibly be mourning so deeply over?"

"You and your feeble modern brain couldn't comprehend it."

"Let me guess, it's a girl."

He lashed out and struck her. She didn't move, more like stone than flesh. She just quirked a brow, "So, did you accidentally kill her?"

"She was taken from me."

"Well, get her back."

"She's dead."

"Oh big surprise" she said, going and sitting on his coffin, "Is there really any reason why you can't just give it up?"

She reminded him of himself, "Because she's important. She's been important for hundreds of years."

"Oh for fuck's sake. Grow a pair. Whoever she is, she couldn't have been that important."

He snarled and half-transformed, his voice booming through the huge stone ruin, "She was my princess, mine! And she was the closest thing to love I ever had!"

"It is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all" the girl said calmly, "And it sounds like you didn't love her and she didn't love you. So let it go."

"I can't. I just can't."

"So you do love her?"

"No. Maybe. I don't know, how the hell would I know? I don't know what love feels like!"

Rain softly began to fall. The moment of silence was broken by the female vampire's voice, "Did you smile when she did? Did she make you feel different? Make your heart feel funny, like you actually wanted to be happy?"

"I hate love. I hate her."

"That's your problem, you don't hate her. You love her, but you hate that you love her."

"I was going to keep her. I was going to make her mine whether she wanted it or not."

"You wouldn't have been able to. If it took you centuries to get up the nerve to go be around the girl, you would've never been able to force her into anything. That's the pitfall of love, you actually give a shit about their happiness."

He turned and looked back at her and finally began to notice. She had _her_ body type, covered by nearly-new Victorian silk, the color of freshly spilt blood. There were tiny crystal flowers in her bodice, and her hair was so blond it was almost silver, in a loose ponytail that swept down to her lower back. He approached her, "I forced her once."

The girl smiled, "And let me guess, it ruined your chances."

"Actually, I think I ruined my chances before that."

"We're vampires, gorgeous, we're not supposed to love. We're supposed to hate, destroy, and kill. That's why we were created."

"They call me Valentine" he leaned in and grasped her around her waist, pulling her across the coffin toward him. Her legs hooked over his waist, "I like that. Valentine. You can call me Belladonna."

"Deadly nightshade" he smirked, "I like it."

"We're not meant to love, Valentine, we're made to destroy. Now...come with me. I can get you into an orphanage. There's nothing like the blood of children for comfort food."

"Why should I take your offer?"

Her lips, the color of rubies connected with his. After a moment, she laughed and broke the kiss, "Because I promise you sex, violence and sin, nothing more and nothing less. And when that girl you mourn is eradicated from your heart, you'll be happy."

He snorted, "Vampires with hearts...it's a recipe for disaster."

She pushed his jacket aside and opened his shirt, pressing her sharp nail against his skin. He groaned as she cut through his skin and put her finger on his slowly-beating heart, "Want me to take it out?"

"Just fix it."

"Gladly." Her sharp fingernail pierced it through. He snarled loudly. She caught the blood and laughed. She had a wicked laugh, nothing like Draculaura's sweetness, "You can find your evil again, Valentine, and you can exact your revenge."

"How the hell would I get revenge on a dead woman?"

"You'll think of something." With a deadly sweet smile, she took off into the night. Buttoning his shirt once more, Valentine took off after her. The night would be bathed in blood. The idea of it was enough to spurn on his speed. And with all the pain, he turned it to hatred. All the memories he turned to fuel for his rage. The little vampiress was right; vampires were not meant to love, especially never a Dracula.

**MH**


	35. Dirty Talk

_Darkhearted Angels- The end was meant to be him in love with a Dracula. Him in love with Draculaura, anyway lol. Thanks for the love_

_Quick A/N-Mature romance/smut ahead, be warned._

**Dirty Talk**

We lay naked, wrapped in the blankets, wrapped in each other. Coated in his sweat and mine, I panted, his mouth still tracing my neck. The moon was full and round like a spotlight. He petted my back affectionately, his hands brushing raw claw marks, "Sorry."

I blushed, "It's okay."

"Break time?" he teased, noticing the way my eyes fluttered shut. I nodded and silently slipped off his body. I couldn't help myself, my body ached pleasantly. I powered my desktop to life and glanced back to him, "Hungry?"

He smirked, "Yeah, for you."

I blushed. The way he'd worshipped my body had been going on this long and I should've been used to it. I turned away from him and tried not to blush as I felt the heat of his gaze on my body. He got out of bed and scooped me up. I felt my face flush, "Clawd...now?"

He sat in the chair and I gasped as he impaled me on his length. My hands braced against the desk, a light shiver running down my spine, he nipped my neck and held me tightly, "Don't pretend like you don't feel it too. The moon makes us like this baby..."

I nodded silently and reveled in his touch, a tiny moan falling from my lips. He kissed my shoulders and chuckled, "Continue, I just need to feel you."

Shakily, I went about what I needed to do. Every so often, he would make my body tremble, as if he wanted to see how crazy he could get me. Finally, he whispered in my ear, "Come on baby...you know I can feel all this. Tell me what you need."

I whined, "Please..."

"Please?" he picked me up and bounced me hard. I clawed the desk and cried out, "Clawd! Please!"

"Please what?" he teasingly murmured in my ear, "Come on Lala baby...you've talked dirty to me before."

I blushed pink and felt his hands on my body. Slowly he guided my hips against his. I moaned and threw my head back. He chuckled in my ear and groaned, "You like that?"

"Ohh...yes..." I turned and kissed his neck.

He laughed and teasingly pushed me up off of him. I whined and pawed the desk as he withdrew, "Clawd!"

"If I can't get what I want, you can't get what you want."

I pouted and glanced back to the screen, "Fine then." I flipped the monitor off to keep the image from burning into the screen. He grabbed my hips again and smirked, "My rules this round."

"You sure you wanna hear me talk dirty? Vampires _are_ good at this..."

"Tell me."

I felt my cheeks redden with blush as I held his hands, "Well, you're not allowed to touch until I'm done."

"Deal."

I leaned back and kissed his jaw, murmuring to him, "I want you to fill me with you...stroke my body like you would a cat in heat...I want you to bite me as hard as you want and dig your claws into my hips and thighs, and mark me so nicely..."

He groaned and brought me back down onto him, rocking his hips into mine. I whimpered and kissed him, our lips locking passionately. He lifted me in his arms and withdrew teasingly. I pawed his arms and kissed him as desperately as I felt. After a brief moment, he laid me back on the bed and climbed on top of me. Our mouths, locked in a desperate kiss, parted for air. I stroked his chest and nuzzled my nose to his softly, "Ready?"

He answered with a gentle thrust, pinning me to the bed. I moaned and nestled into his neck, clawing his back. Gentleness was starting to give way to hot, raw passion. He grabbed my hips and dug his claws in. I cried out and bared my neck. He bit deeply and held me tightly. For a fraction of a minute, the world stopped. It was just him and me, his sharp bite matching his rhythmic thrusts. His body nestled into mine, like I'd been completed again. He drew back and kissed me with a gentleness that was unsurprising, considering how close we both were to a euphoria we could only make each other feel. I looped my arms around his neck and sucked his lower lip softly.

There was a moment of rapture and then a feeling of euphoria and relief. The burning ache that filled my body was gone with the beginning of the moon sinking behind the horizon. He kissed the wound on my neck and yawned, holding me, "I love you."

I love you too" I murmured and clutched him to me. Very gently, he tucked me in and remained nestled against me as close as physically possible. I gazed into his amber eyes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, "Forever?"

"Forever" he promised, gently burying his face into the crook of my neck.

**MH**


	36. Love Over Life 1

**Love Over Life**

_1_

Operetta held my hand as I cried. I was curled up on the living room floor, sitting on a towel, and panicking. I knew humans could be in labor for hours, but not werewolves. I clutched her hand as tight as I could without breaking it and cried, pushing with the contractions and getting nowhere, and no matter how hard I pushed or how loud I howled, no progress was made.

"Go get Viv, please" I panted.

"I can't just leave you" she said, grasping my hand tighter.

"Then get your phone!" A wail burst from my lips as I pushed, "Damn it Daniel, come out! Please!"

Operetta bit her lower lip, "Are you sure?"

"GO!" I cried. I was so tired...the pain was coming in waves, too much to pass out. I was crying myself into a dizzy stupor, and I still couldn't let myself pass out. Operetta left my side. I felt the sharpest pain yet and I screamed-I couldn't just howl anymore, I screamed at such a high octave it hurt my ears. I grabbed a cushion off the couch and cried into it, placing it in the crook of my arm as I scratched at the base. The back door swung open, I heard work boots, "Katie?"

"Rom!" I wailed.

He and Rocco rounded the corner and he looked pale, going to my side, "Shit. We should'a brought Marie."

I grasped his jacket, buried my face in his chest and cried. Lightheaded and weak, the pain just came in waves, "Help...please...he wants out."

"How long's it been hurting kitten?" he soothed, stroking my hair. Blackness seeped into my vision, but I pushed it back, "Two hours. I've been in labor two hours."

He scowled and pressed my face to his shirt, "Rocco, we might not have time."

"I can't" he whimpered.

"Do it."

I looked to Rocco and whined, "Please..."

He scowled and nodded, "Don't watch."

I turned my face into Rom's chest. He swiftly cut with his claws. I screamed, feeling my body cut like hot butter. Blood was pouring out, but I didn't feel like I had much left to bleed out. Black kept encroaching, but I kept myself awake. I clutched Romulus and sobbed, "Please cry...oh please cry..."

My prayers were answered with a wail. I turned from Rom and reached out. I might've been weak, but this was my son, and I wanted him in my arms. Rocco gently passed him to me. I had tunnel vision, focused on my baby.

"DJ" I gasped.

"Katie, you need a doctor."

I grasped Rom's hand, "His name is DJ, okay? Daniel Jeremy Fenrir...Spike. Both of them."

Rocco's eyes warmed. I saw tears in them.

"Rocco, take the baby" Romulus ordered.

I gently passed him off to Rocco. Romulus supported me. I shut my eyes, and his voice faded out. I heard him yelling. But blissfully, by the time his voice rose, I was more deeply asleep than I'd ever been.

...

_Tonight we're going hard/hard/ha-ha-ha-hard/just like the world is ours/ours/ah-ah-ah-ours/we're tearing it apart/part/pa-pa-pa-part/you know we're superstars we are who we are_

I peeked out from under the covers and fumbled around for my iCoffin, "Why does everything happen after two am?"

Clawd groaned and rolled over, putting the pillow over his head as I propped up and answered, "Hello?"

"I need you to come to Kate's. Now" Romulus didn't sound scared. He didn't sound upset or angry; he was in alpha mode.

"What's wrong?" I rubbed my eyes as I got up and leaned over, grabbing for Clawd's shirt to slip over me.

"She's not doing good Lala."

"IV blood" I murmured as I stood and gathered up the slightly torn clothes we left on the floor.

"Lala, she was in labor two hours."

I paused, my breath catching in my chest. For a minute, I couldn't find words as tears burned my eyes, "The baby..?"

"Fine. Healthy and howling."

I let out my breath, "Then what's wrong?"

"She bled a lot. She was in a lot of pain." I heard emotion seep into his voice, "She's really bad."

"I'll be right there, honey, calm down. Just tell me what happened." I went to the dresser and slipped on some summer clothes.

"She just passed out, La. She passed out and got heavy, and she was breathing hard...she was getting cold when Viv showed up, but she was breathing."

"She's gonna be okay, Rom" I soothed.

I think for a moment he forgot who he was talking to, because I was pretty sure he never would've said what he said if he remembered it was me, "No, it's not okay, the fucking leech demon was draining her dry while we were trying to keep her alive!"

"Excuse me?" I snapped, "That's her child you're talking about."

"It's not her child, La, she didn't want that thing. He knocked her up and ran, he knew it would finish the job for him."

As deeply rooted as my hate for Valentine was, I tugged on a pair of shoes without socks and didn't bother to wake up Clawd as I ran down the stairs and out into the chilly night, "That baby has nothing to do with his father."

"Bullshit" Rom snapped back and hung up. I stuffed my phone in my pocket and ran down the street. The lights at the house were on, so I ran right inside. Something broke out back. Operetta was sitting in the chair, scowling and cradling the baby to her. Her voice was soft for a change, "I think you should take him Lala. Just take him and go 'til Katie gets up."

I crept around and peeked down. The baby was asleep in her arms, and blessedly, he looked more like Kate than Valentine. Furless, yes, but with soft dark blond hair and a round little face with a button nose and soft, honey colored skin that showed life. His little heart was beating. I lifted his upper lip slightly and exhaled, "He doesn't have big fangs, that's why he couldn't get out on his own."

She scowled at me, "Katie's on life support, Lala. An' Viv is watchin' her like a hawk. I'm sorry, I love the girl like the sister I never had, but I'm not takin' care of the thing that almost killed her."

I felt my upper lip curl back over my teeth as I took the baby from her arms and nestled him protectively to my chest, snapping, "What the hell is wrong with you people? Vampire pregnancies are dangerous for vampires, of course they're fucking dangerous for everybody else! How do any of you think the baby gets out, we don't go into labor for hours, we go into labor for twenty minutes max! And if you want to blame him for this, fine, but I won't."

Operetta stood up and crossed her arms over her chest, "This would be perfect for you, wouldn't it? If Katie fed the baby and died? You'd get to have your son back. Valentine took your son from you, so you take his. Raise him t' be CJ."

I set my jaw as tears stung my eyes, "My son is at home in his crib, and he is perfect."

"I'm not taking care of it" Operetta repeated, "But I don't wanna see you leave this house with it either."

"What the hell can I do, Operetta?" I tried to keep my voice down so not to wake him, "He's a baby! He needs someone!"

"It's not a baby" Romulus said from the kitchen door.

"He's the exact same as Lucas and Luna" I clutched him to my chest. If they wanted a fight, I would give them a fight.

"Just put it down and walk away, Lala" he said, his tone dark with exhaustion.

"No" I repeated, "You know Kate would be on my side if she were awake."

"It would be easier to just leave it somewhere" Operetta said.

I hissed when she got close to me, "Stay away from him. Stay away from both of us."

"Quit pushing it" Rom snapped, "Just put the kid down! It's just lucky I haven't smothered it."

I felt his little eyes fluttering against my neck. I bared my teeth at Romulus, a low growl starting in the back of my throat, "You touch this little boy and I don't care if you're my pack brother or not, I will kill you."

"I will too" Rocco said, appearing on the stairs, "Lala, take DJ up to Katie."

"No!" Operetta snapped, "It almost killed her!"

"So I'm not gonna let him die over you two being a little sore over it!" Rocco snarled, "Did either of you two get raised, or were you just hatched?"

Romulus full-out punched him. Rocco's head snapped back from the force. My eyes widened. I saw Rocco's eyes flash black as he fought back, pure rage in his eyes. I ran upstairs as they started growling, and Operetta followed. Paler than usual, she looked at us both. Her lower lip trembled and tears began to fall behind her mask, "Oh god."

I reached out and rubbed her arm. She sobbed and hugged me. Viv came out, sparking at her bolts like Frankie and yelled, "BOYS! Keep it down or I'll shock the both of you senseless!"

The fighting ceased. I heard Rocco and Romulus spitting some choice words at each other before Romulus stormed out. Viv stepped aside and let Operetta rush in. Cradling Kate's newborn son, I glanced down at his now-open eyes. Though they were ruby red like Valentine's, they were soft and gentle. He cooed and nibbled on a strand of my hair. Viv watched me carefully, probably seeing if I could harm the poor innocent baby. I moved my hoodie aside and offered my neck, "Feed baby boy. Mommy's too weak to feed you right now, so Auntie Lala can."

He seemed to debate for a minute before his little fangs gently sliced into my neck. He was a very gentle feeder for a little boy. I stroked his soft hair and cradled his little head, holding him to me. I was very aware of the beating heart inside his chest. The pretty gaze of his eyes remained locked on me. When he drew back, I felt his little mouth instinctively sealing the wound. He nuzzled in as if his touch was an apology. I held him and began to cry. Viv watched stoically as I wept, cradling the tiny boy in my arms, "Oh my dearest...you're nothing like him...you're nothing like your father at all..."

He cuddled into me, probably thinking my tears were a result of the bite. But my heart had open wounds, and the child in my arms was one of them. I had wished...briefly...that Valentine would've gotten me pregnant. That CJ would've had a new body to live in. The baby in my arms was proof that there was something with the universe I would never understand and I hated him so much for it. Finally, I got up and peeked around the corner. Kate was in the middle of her bed, blanketed from under her arms. She looked so pale and tired...the baby began to fuss in my arms. I walked to her side and placed him in the crook of her arm. He curled into her side and began to wail. My heart broke. He was in such a deep understanding...

I looked to Viv, "Can I take him home with me?"

She nodded, "For tonight, so he gets some rest."

I gently pried him of Kate and held him, soothing him with rocking until he stopped crying. His eyes fell shut again and his thumb went into his mouth. Rocco yawned, "I'm gonna crash here...tell Cleo, okay?"

I nodded.

Operetta didn't budge, holding Kate's hand desperately like the touch would make her wake up. Viv nodded and patted my back on the way out. I wrapped his tiny body in the blankets from the crib and carried him back home. Clawd was probably still deeply asleep, so I curled up on the couch after locking the door and curled my body around the baby. He nestled into my chest, protected and warm.

With his heart beating against mine, I fell back to sleep with him.


	37. Love Over Life 2

_2_

I knew I couldn't replace Kate for DJ, especially nutritionally, but until she was okay, I was the only one in his corner. And the poor darling was suffering for it.

Three thirty in the morning and he was coughing, so tiny, pale and sick that it broke my heart. I held him and soothed him with gentle kisses across his feverish forehead. I clung to him and kept his little beating heart against mine, reminding him that Kate loved him too. And of course, Luna was awake. Ever since DJ had entered the house, she had been his little guardian angel. She scowled and watched from the playpen; I couldn't risk waking up her brothers so when she protested him leaving her sight, I had to bring her too.

"Oh DJ" I whispered, clutching him to my chest, "It's okay. Please just calm down."

Luna whimpered, tears in her eyes, "Why baby sick?"

"Because I'm not his mommy and I can't feed him right" I tried not to let tears come to my eyes too. I held his head to my neck. His fangs pricked gently, but the little blood he took wasn't helping. I looked at Luna and sighed, "Wanna go cuddle with Daddy while Mama runs DJ over to his mama?"

She frowned and nodded, "Make DJ better."

"I will honey, I will."

After gently putting her in bed with Clawd, I wrapped DJ up in a blanket and carried him over to Kate's. The key was taped to the back of her mailbox, just like it was usually. Rocco was asleep on the couch as I slipped in. Operetta had the TV on, but was fast asleep in the chair. Upstairs, I heard the beeping of a heart monitor. DJ seemed to perk up at that. I didn't mean to be sneaky, but it was the only way we could get past. I crept up to Kate's room and peeked in. DJ whined softly as I shut the door and placed him down near her. Reflexively, her fingers twitched and her eyes cracked open, "L-Lala?"

"Shh" I whispered and patted her hand, "Yeah, it's me."

"Oh my baby" she rasped, a smile breaking across her dry lips. I smoothed her hair, "Want anything?"

She shook her head and pushed the hospital gown Viv had put her in fully off her arms. I gently helped her and supported her. She looked so weak. DJ's eyes lit up as she cradled him to her and fed him. She giggled and stroked his hair, "How is he?"

"He needed you. He needs to be able to be fed." I murmured, "Rocco's on his side, but he agrees that you're too weak to feed him...he needs you, they don't understand that."

"Bullshit" she panted as she sat up slightly, holding her baby. Her head laid back as she watched him. He drank so hungrily, a little bit of blood streaming from the corner of his mouth. She gently wiped it away. He sealed the wound like he always did and continued feeding like a baby, clinging to her. I knew he didn't want to leave her. She fed him as if she made up for the lost time. After a long moment, I took him and burped him, but she reached out, "He needs more. Trust me."

I nodded and placed him back in her grip, letting her feed him to his heart's content. The pallor of his face had returned to a healthy glow, his eyes sparkling. She held him for a long time until he was satisfied and she was drained. Again, I took him and burped him gently and helped her lay back down. Her breathing was labored, but her smile seemed to say it was worth it.

"Oh Katie" I murmured, "What happened?"

"Viv said I broke a few ribs. It was pretty bad. Busted some blood vessels or something...sort of a major deal for her, the way it sounded to me it was okay."

"Always is for us" I murmured and held her hand.

"Take him home and go to bed, Lala...we'll be fine..." Her eyes slipped shut just after DJ's did. With a little smile, I slipped back out the way I'd come.

...

The moment I walked out of the school, I paused. My dad was at the end of the school's driveway, blocking the exit with his car, looking not in the slightest bit happy. Since Clawd was still at his locker, I fixed my shoulders and walked down to the car. He looked at me from behind his mirrored sunglasses, expressionless. I tried to keep the same cool, "Daddy."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he snapped.

"What do you mean?" I was genuinely taken aback. He hadn't even reacted like this when he found out about Clawd and I.

"I understand that you've got this heart of gold that I don't understand, but you're raising his child."

I found my jaw setting, "He's not his child, he's Kate's child. Everyone is so ready to condemn DJ for what Valentine did, when Kate's just poor little misguided Kate, the easily seduced virgin who Valentine had his way with, just like me, right?"

"Don't take that tone with me."

"Don't take your tone with me! What did that child ever do, besides being fathered by a monster? Obviously that has no effect on people!" It came out differently than it was meant to. My father stood up and grabbed my chin, slipping his glasses down so our eyes met, "I may have been more than lenient with disciplining you, but I was never a monster to you. I made sure of that."

"I know that" I whispered, "But nobody else does."

"I'm no one else's father but yours and Grayson's."

"Your wives didn't even know you weren't a monster" I tried not to sob. The cold touch of his hand, even though it was some fifty degrees, was sending tremors of terror into my spine. He never had that effect on me before. He sensed it and released my chin, pulling me into a tight hug, "And when he comes back for the child?"

"He won't" I whispered, tears rolling down my face.

He sighed and held me tightly, rocking me slightly in his arms, "I hope you know what you're doing."

I sniffled and nodded. He smoothed my hair and held my cheek to his chest, "Shh, it's okay. Stop crying. You know you're safe, I'm never upset with you."

"He didn't want him, Daddy. He's Kate's son, not Valentine's."

My father gently braced my face and looked directly at me, "I have to warn you, if that son of a bitch comes anywhere near you again, I will kill him before you have the chance."

I nodded as Clawd walked up, "Mister D?"

"Clawd" my dad smiled slightly, "Keep an eye."

"Will do."

"Have you heard anything, Daddy?"

He hesitated. Clawd nodded. He exhaled, "As far as I know, he's in rural Romania. He's been killing with a blond female. He thinks you're dead."

I exhaled, "So he's moved on?"

He glanced to Clawd, and I felt Clawd's grip slip around my waist. He slowly brought me to his chest, possessive. Finally, my father spoke to me, "No."

...

"Alright, get up, no more sulking" Uncle Vlad said as he noticed me picking at pasta salad in the kitchen.

"Why?" I murmured, resisting the urge to lay my head on the table and go to sleep, "Valentine is never going to give up. He's going to come back and find me, and it might be worse this time."

"Do you hear yourself? Honey, I know he's a dangerous man who has nothing to lose, but he's not exactly a neon crayon."

I couldn't help but crack a smile at that. My uncle sat down next to me and stabbed my salad with my fork, taking a bite, "And if you're not going to eat, I will."

That brought out my full on smile, "Alright, so what do you have planned to stop me from sulking?"

"We're gonna go join Livvy at the shelter. Marie's feeling lonely without the kids in the house, and since it's just her, me and the big guys, I figured she needs someone little and fluffy to watch Oprah with."

"You're getting a perm?" I teased.

He rolled his eyes, "If you weren't my niece, I'd make you eat garlic for that."

I laughed and got up to get my jacket.

"Don't bother. It's getting nice out."

I quirked a brow, "Did you really just say not to wear a jacket?"

He gave me a smile back, "Hey, you're not the only one whose heart's started beating again."

Abandoning my jacket, I glanced up the stairs and yelled, "Clawd-?"

"I heard, have fun!" he called back.

"Let's go!"

I laughed and took off out of the house. It was reminiscent of past shopping trips, back when the huge house just held my uncle and me. We climbed into his car and pulled out, starting off for the highway. It took all of five minutes before he brought up my thoughts.

"Remember how it used to be?"

I laughed, "Yeah. It was so quiet."

"Except for when Clawd snuck in."

I glanced over, "You knew?"

"Of course I knew. For god's sake, you act like you were quiet about it. There might've been an inch of oak separating me from the room, but I'm pretty sure you two had the lid open."

I blushed. He laughed and nudged me, "So, how does it feel, not being a little girl anymore?"

"I like it" I blushed.

"Oh god. I didn't mean it like that, I don't want to know."

I laughed. He smiled and shook his head, glancing to me, "Lala...you're careful, aren't you? You don't let him bite too hard?"

I nodded, blushing, "He'd never hurt me Uncle Vlad."

"I know that. Sometimes things happen unintentionally."

The scars on my back from his claws when Melody had sang felt like they burned for a moment. I looked out the window, "I could hurt him too. That's what I'm scared of."

"You're less likely to hurt him than he is you. He's stronger than you, Draculaura, he's built to be. He's not just a werewolf, he's an alpha."

I glanced to Uncle Vlad. While his eyes were ahead, he gripped the wheel like he was worried. I shook my head, "Funny how the only real threats have been from my own kind."

"I'm glad you're doing what you think is right, I just want to make sure that you'll keep in mind what he can do. Just in case."

"It killed him to fake my death, Uncle Vlad."

"I know. It's just different now. You're safe with him, and I trust him to take care of you, but you're also more vulnerable than you've ever been. You were safer before."

"I also wasn't happy. Or had children. Or sex."

He tried not to smirk, "You sure on that last part?"

"You know what I mean."

"Just be careful."

I looked out the window and muttered, "I bet you wouldn't say that if something had happened hundreds of years ago and Valentine took me instead."

His jaw set, "I would've killed him. Whether you have Clawd or not, I know you wouldn't love him. I know that much about you, I have only spent the past four hundred years with you and the first seven of your life."

I glanced over, "You were with me while I lived with my mom?"

"Oh hell, you think I trusted her with you? You're my only niece and your father was a heartbroken fool. Someone had to take care of you."

I remembered the nights when I wasn't let back inside the house, and the doors were barricaded and there was no other way to get in our out. My mother always said it was for security. Sometimes I was sure they wanted me to sleep out in the dirt. He reached over and grasped my hand, "Do you remember when you were young? When you officially met us?"

I smiled and nodded, "Dad stopped him from burning me alive, and I got my first real taste of blood, then he carried me on his back a hundred miles to our home."

"I watched out for you all the time, but still somehow when he carried you in that door, it got burned in my mind. You were just so little and weak looking. Now look at you. God, I feel old."

I sighed, "I'm going to get older."

"So is he. And then you'll both stop and be young forever."

"Why did you want your hair to be gray?"

"So I fit in with the humans."

I glanced over. He had his glasses off and the black was growing out in his hair again. After a small moment of silence, I murmured, "Why didn't you just change your name to Radu so nobody would confuse you and Dad?"

He scoffed, "Just because we have the same name doesn't make us the same person. Everyone knows who I am and who he is."

I glanced out the window and sighed. He glanced to me, "What's wrong?"

"Everyone has gotten away with everything...then the werewolves come along and teach you all different and it's like everything gets put in the past. Nobody's even begun to think how I've felt." They were emotions I kept buried, but they came to the surface in a horrible rush.

"What do you mean?"

"Nobody asked what I felt when Aleera and Marishka killed Auntie Liz. Nobody asked me how I felt when dad killed them for Livvy. Verona was my mother for all intents and purposes, and I came home and she was gone. How do you think I felt? Especially knowing that she didn't do anything to me. She never helped, but she never hurt me either."

He sighed, "You do love Livvy, don't you?"

I looked at him and laughed softly, "Livvy's great, but she's not my mom."

...

I knelt among a pen of abandoned pitbulls and "dangerous breeds". They all flocked around me like scared babies. I nuzzled and kissed them, holding them to me and sighing. They sprawled on my lap and laid around me like a wolf pack. Smoothing their fine fur, I felt content. The ground was wet and damp and soaking into my jeans, but I could've cared less. This was the first time in months when it was really just me, relaxing. Probably the first time in a year. I nuzzled into the dogs and purred. They yipped and chased the ball when I threw it. Like any other dogs, none posed any threat to me, not even the ones forcibly taken away because of their dangerous dispositions.

"She's got a magic touch" Olivia murmured to Uncle Vlad.

"She always has. Vlad and I used to joke she could raise the dead."

"Don't joke like that" Olivia said.

Finally, I realized why I didn't love Livvy the way I loved my mom, and it made me bust up laughing. I'd moved out, I'd left my dad all alone-so he went out and found a girl like me to fall in love with. The dogs seemed amused as I laid against them and laughed until tears ran down my face. A large rottweiler named Nico climbed on me and started licking my face. I laughed even harder and held him. A big pit-mix named Julius barked loudly. I howled, and they all joined in. Uncle Vlad laughed and shook his head, "Go put up the forms, Livvy. I think she's just adopted every animal in this place."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am. Give her half a chance. They'll all have homes by tomorrow."

"Are you sure about this?" she whispered.

"Just get them back to Radcliffe and watch. As you said, she has the magic touch."


	38. Love Over Life 3

_3_

Uncle Vlad was right, I did have a way with getting animals homes, especially considering werewolves loved companionship and there wasn't a vampire who didn't love a cute kitten to snuggle up on the coffin. For me, however...I kept a tiny black kitten from the same litter Gory got a kitten from, a little black puff-ball I decided to name Sabbath, no metal reference intended. She slept on Rockseena and surprisingly, she didn't mind it one bit. The wolf I'd found I'd taken to naming Spirit, since he trotted about freely between houses, picking up scraps and sleeping in garages. He was sleeping in our garage again tonight. My nails freshly done, I laid in a tank top and sleep shorts in bed, my hair down.

Clawd stared at me from the bathroom door, a small smile on his face, "This is good for you."

I nodded and yawned.

He walked out in his boxers and knelt next to me, stroking my hair, "Tired?"

I nodded, "I'm going to sleep...sorry I don't have the energy to join you." I kissed his wrist softly. He smiled gently and kissed me lightly, "Go to sleep. I'll be right there."

I did when he got up, falling into a light sleep that was only broken by the half-whispered lyrics of the most disturbingly-videoed top forty hit yet.

I cracked open my eyes and blushed, watching Clawd as he half-sang to himself. I was half tempted to say something when he started shaking his towel covered behind, "Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah."

I couldn't help myself, I burst into laughter. He turned around, a light blush on his face. I sat up, but no air was used for speaking. I fell back against the pillow again and laughed. He slipped into his underwear, all dried off, and ducked back into the bathroom for a moment. When my laughing calmed, he peeked out, "Can I still live here?"

I opened my arms for him and he jumped on top of me. I squeaked and laughed, pulling him in for a gentle kiss, "That was cute."

He smiled and kissed me again, "And apparently worthy of World's Dumbest?"

"No. Just cute. I liked it" I affectionately stroked his chest. Like petting, it soothed him. He climbed under the blankets beside me and wrapped me in his arms, holding me to him. I transferred my head from the pillow to his arm and continued lovingly caressing the soft fur on his chest. I nuzzled in, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Sleep" he murmured and stroked my hair.

I nodded and yawned, pressing my lips softly to his chest before I fell asleep.

...

I yawned and leaned on my locker. My back hurt from DJ's fussing this morning, and the state of my sanity was slowly deteriorating. He was gentle and sweet, yes, but dear lord could the boy cry. Cry and cling. Part of me wondered if that was a Kate thing or a Valentine thing. The cling was probably Valentine, the cry didn't seem like Kate, but probably was.

"I don't mean to be mean, but you look like shit."

Gory leaned on the locker next to mine and frowned. I yawned before I did a double take, "Your hair's growing out."

She smiled, "Yeah...I think I'm going to let it. Re-streak it, of course, but I want to let it grow out some. It was pretty before Vasile cut it all off. Speaking of hair...did you even do yours this morning?"

I shook my head. She took my brush from my locker and untied my hair, slowly brushing it for me. The sensation felt like a caress. I felt like I was melting.

"Lala, stay awake?"

"Hardly, DJ woke me up crying at five am."

"Poor love" she cooed, brushing my hair. I put my head against the cool metal and started to doze off. Very gently, Gory fixed my hair and turned me slightly so she could check my makeup, "You managed to get that done?"

I nodded and laid against her, yawning in exhaustion. She shut my locker for me and walked me over to the bench, sitting down and letting me curl up against her. She laughed and petted my hair, "You need a Venom."

"I need a Venom and a Mountain Dew" I yawned as I rested my head against her. After a moment, I looked her over, "You got older."

"A little" she replied with a blush, "It's happening to Bram too. We stop aging though, don't we?"

I nodded and nuzzled her, murmuring, "Never grow old, never change..."

"Bull" she laughed.

A soft, low purr was accompanied by her still girly giggle. Arms separated her from me. I forced myself to sit up and rub my eyes.

"Aw Lala, lay back down" Bram soothed, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I still gotta get to class."

"You should've stayed home" Gory murmured, "You're exhausted."

I glanced to them and nearly had a vertigo, "Damn!"

Bram smirked, "Good damn or bad damn?"

"Damn" I just muttered again. His hair darkened at the bottom, turning from pretty sun-kissed blond to a deeper, brownish blond color. His muscles had really taken center stage. Gory was looking at him with an even deeper swoon than mine. She lightly touched his bicep, "He's been training with the boys, you know."

I nodded mutely, watching them kiss. There was a little stubble on his jaw. It warmed my heart. He slipped his arm around her, gently deepening their kiss. I rubbed my eyes again. Suddenly, both of them grabbed me.

"I'm taking you home, that's that" Bram said, holding onto my arm. My knees felt weak for reasons unrelated to his rugged new look.

Gory smoothed my hair, "You need sleep, not more stress."

"I can handle it" I murmured.

They glanced to each other and Bram sighed, scooping me up and flinging me over his shoulder. I yelped and clung to him, "Where are we going?"

"I'm gonna ask Clawd if he wants you to go home and rest, and when he says yes, I'll give Gory a kiss and be back before the period's over, after you're in bed asleep."

"Can you at least carry me properly?" I tried not to scream.

He shifted me into a bridal carry. I scowled at him, "Stupid emo vampire."

"Stubborn, hormonal half-breed-to-be" he shot back.

"I am not hormonal."

"Well, I'm not emo."

"So you are stupid?"

"So you are a half-breed?"

I was getting nowhere. I put my head on his shoulder and groaned, a small ache beginning between my eyes.

"Why don't you just go to sleep now?"

"I'm so tired" I whined.

"I know" he murmured.

"We can take him if you want."

My head snapped up to focus on Gory, "What?"

"For god's sake Draculaura, any and all of us that have had kids would take in Kate's baby. It's not just you. It's those damn stubborn wolf boys who don't know what they're talking about."

"I was there, I know how bad it was" Bram said, "I'll go along with her."

"As usual" Gory teased and kissed his cheek. He smiled.

I wiggled out of his grip and rubbed my eyes again, "Well good, then you can let me try to pull through on my own?"

"I don't like the sound of it" Gory murmured and then sighed, "But I guess so."

"How's Gabe?" I walked into our History class with them and beelined for Clawd's lap. He opened his arms for me and held me tight.

"He's an angel" Gory gushed, "Did your uncle mention what he did the other day?"

I knew how beautiful it was to have kids. You gushed over their every movement. But the look Romulus was giving us meant he'd heard from down the hall. I looked directly at him and bared my fangs and growled. He looked back at his notebook. He didn't look as exhausted as me, but he'd been losing sleep over this, I could tell. All of a sudden, his prized protector was down for the count, of course he was upset. Kate was indestructible to him. Fortunately, us girls knew each other better. I turned back to Gory and let her talk, and upon Miss Hawthorne entering the classroom, she took one look at me and said, "Go to sleep, Draculaura. You were there for it anyway."

**MH**


	39. Better Than Me 1

**Better Than Me**

**AU**

_I think you can do much better than me/After all the lies that I made you believe/Guilt kicks in then I start to see/The edge of the bed where your nightgown used to be/I told myself I won't miss you/But I remember/What it feels like beside you/I really miss your hair in my face and the way your innocence tastes/And I think you should know this/You deserve much better than me/While looking through your old box of notes/I found those pictures I took that you were looking for If there's one memory I don't wanna lose/That time at the mall/You and me in the dressing room/The bed I'm laying in is getting colder/Wish you never would have said it's over/And I can't pretend I won't think about you when I'm older/'Cause we never really had our closure/This can't be the end End/You deserve much better than me/And I think you should know this- Hinder_

_1_

_1845_

She sat in the window and brushed her silky, raven hair. She looked so pretty and delicate, all wrapped up in her satin and lace nightgown; the engagement present from her mother. She was scared, he could see that. Dressed up in makeup and jewels, she was like a slave that had just been bought, made to look even more appealing than she was. But he'd seen her from afar. He knew how beautiful she was, even though she didn't know his name. All she knew was that he presented her father with a dowry beyond any other, and therefore not only had he been given her hand, but he'd been given special privledge. He could hear her heart racing as she stared out into the night sky, the soft glow of candles highlighting her porclean cheekbones. Her deep eyes, the color of smoldering coal. She was hungry.

"There's nothing to be afraid of" he murmured from the doorway.

She jumped anyway and blushed. He could tell she wanted to cover her bare shoulders, "My apologies."

"Don't apologize" he cooed to her and knelt in front of her. She met his eyes hesitantly. He smiled, "Are you hungry?"

"I don't drink blood" she said in a small voice.

The door shut on its own. She jumped and tears sprung to her eyes. Soothingly, he brushed her hair back, "It's alright. Shh. Don't cry, beautiful girl. I just want to talk to you."

Her hands twirled the silver brush, her gaze down upon it, "Really?"

"Honestly. We have quite some time for the rest, I would rather get to know you personally first."

She laughed and shook her head, "I didn't want this."

"I'm sorry."

"Can we just get it over with?" she whimpered, "Because I know that's what you want."

"Only if you want to." Soothingly, he brought her closer and rubbed her back. He felt the laces under his fingers and knew at the first chance, he would tear them open and devour her swanlike throat.

She shook her head. She must've sensed his intentions. She buried her face in her palms and began to cry. It broke his heart; after all, he'd never known he had one until he'd seen her. He'd been watching her for some time, slowly falling in love with her. He produced his handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to her. She gratefully took it to wipe her tears.

"May I ask your name?" he soothed.

"Draculaura" she whimpered, her eyes once again meeting his. He slipped his sunglasses all the way off and bowed as best he could, "Valentine."

She looked away, unwilling to focus on him. He allowed the wandering of her attention and brushed her stray tears away. She finally looked at him and sobbed, "Why are you being so kind to me?"

"Because I'm not here to be your master, I'm here to be your husband."

Her lower lip trembled, "But I don't love you."

"You may come to, in time. But I keep my word. I just wanted to talk to you."

"How did you know I'm here? Nobody knows that."

"I've seen you in town, with them. I followed and...I like to watch you. You're beautiful."

She blushed lightly, and it made him smile, "What?"

"No one has ever called me beautiful before."

"You're positively angelic."

Her small smile spread, "Well, maybe I'll allow you a kiss before the night is over."

"I can be patient, darling. We do have forever."

...

Dawn was breaking after their wedding night. It streaked across the coffin and bathed it in heat, the kind of warm heat that stirred her from her sleep. She winced as she tried to move, bite wounds covering her body as well as the pain coursing through it from his rather rough lovemaking. From the start, Valentine had been a gentleman, but the night before she'd seen something that frightened her. He liked to draw blood. He liked to be rough. She shifted to rise and his arm tightened around her.

"Valentine, let me up..."

"Hm? Sorry." He withdrew his hand and allowed her to limp out of the coffin, grasping her nightdress. She limped from his bedroom and sunk to the floor in the hall, whimpering. Her ring felt like ten pounds on her finger, and the ache between her thighs wasn't pleasant like the night before.

"Come now child, get up" Aleera soothed, offering her hand.

She looked up, "Why didn't you tell me it would hurt so much?"

"Every man is different, darling. Romanian men are blessed. You should feel lucky it hurt, that means one day you'll realize he's doing it right."

Pulling herself up with her stepmother's hand, she winced and nearly doubled over, "No, it really hurts..."

"Oh quit whining" Aleera finally snapped at her, "You need a bath to look nice for him."

"Ow" she whimpered, trying to shuffle along. The younger vampiress had enough and backhanded her, sending her to the floor, "Oh boo-hoo, you're a married off princess! Finally out of Daddy's life! You should be happy you spoiled little brat!"

"Leave her be" Valentine snarled, his shirt half-open but his trousers on.

Aleera scowled down at her and walked off. Draculaura sobbed. He knelt beside her and cupped her cheek, "I'm sorry I've hurt you."

Torn between fear and relief, she lightly touched his face. He closed his eyes. She brushed her fingers over his cheek, "I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Don't hurt me."

His eyes opened. Bright like rubies, they were still gentle toward her. He kissed her softly and murmured, "Not you, my darling. Not you."

...

_The Present_

"A couple of new kids transferred in" Clawdeen said to her brother as she shut her locker, "Vampires."

"Cool" Clawd muttered, chewing his Big Mac as he studied for the upcoming history test.

She nudged him. He glanced up and back down before doing a double take. The girl...she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his life. Pink streaks in her long black hair, a shapely, pretty figure that was covered by skin-tight jeans and a tight red shirt covered with a black denim jacket. Shiny red boots covered her dainty feet, and her bag was leather-pure red leather. She had sparkling rubies on her neck, two shiny rings on her finger, and teardrop earrings.

She looked like a princess.

The boy walked up behind her and kissed her heatedly, making her cheeks color lightly with blush. His body pressed against hers, and she giggled and shrugged him off. For such a promiscuous outfit, she clearly wasn't. He kissed her again, nipping at her lips, and parted with her. Clawd noticed there was blood where he'd bitten.

The bell chimed. Clawdeen dashed up, "Come on, we're going to be late!"

She dashed up the stairs, but Clawd walked toward her. She was futily trying to stop the bleeding. He produced a pack of travel kleenex his mom stuck in his bag and offered them to her, "Here."

She looked up and smiled, "Thanks."

"I'm Clawd."

"Draculaura." She smiled a bit wider, holding the tissue to her bottom lip. She shut her new locker after picking out a book and dabbed gently at her lip, "Has it stopped?"

He nodded, "Does that happen a lot?"

She shrugged, "His fangs are sharp. It happens."

Up close, he noticed how tiny she was. How fragile. He examined her carefully, looking for bruises or some other form of injury. She blushed, "Why are you staring at me?"

"Does he hurt you a lot like that?"

"He doesn't hurt me" she blushed, "I like it and he knows it."

He was grasping at threads, "Oh...well, how'd you meet?"

"He asked my father for my hand in marriage and my father said yes."

He raised a brow.

"It was two hundred years ago."

"Oh."

As they walked up to their first class, she smiled, "So, I guess we're going to have some classes together? Will you show me around then?"

He smiled, "Yeah, sure. Where are you from?"

"Romania."

From down the hall, Valentine watched with mixed emotions in his ruby eyes.


	40. Better Than Me 2

_2_

_Draculaura_

"I don't like that werewolf" Valentine commented as he stood in the doorway, watching me unpack.

I laughed, "He seems nice enough."

"Regardless, it would be safer if you kept your distance." His voice grew cold. My smile fell and I looked at him with surprise, "You're not angry with me, are you?"

The coldness melted instantly, "No. I'm never mad at you."

I looked away and bit my lip. He gently guided my face back toward his, his lips tenderly pressing to mine, "You know I say things I don't mean sometimes. I love you. I just want what's best for you."

"Why are you always deciding what's best for me?"

"Because I'm...damn it, why are you questioning me? Just...finish unpacking."

He turned on his heel and walked out. He knew I would follow like a helpless puppy; I hated it when he was angry. Before I had a chance to speak, only having just grabbed his arm, he snapped around and grasped both of my arms. My jaw dropped. I was scared, and he saw it in my eyes. His eyes filled with tenderness. There was something so wrong about my love for him. He seemed to love being in control more than he loved me. I knelt on the stairs in front of him and whispered, "Please don't be mad."

There was sorrow in his eyes, "Don't. God, don't...don't do this to me. You know I would never hurt you." He knelt next to me and shifted so we were both sitting. Gently, he pulled me onto his lap. I settled in with my arms around his neck. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to mine, "Have I ever hurt you?"

I shook my head.

"Be honest."

I bit my lower lip, "The first night we spent together...and when you get rough with me...I really don't like it."

He lightly kissed my lips, "Okay. I'll be more gentle."

"You hurt me when you get angry. When you say things to me that you know I don't know for myself, I've never seen myself."

"Don't concern yourself with them, please...words spoken in the heat of anger are never from the heart."

I wanted to tell him, but very gently he set me on the step and gave me a light kiss, "Unpack. I'll make us some food, and maybe we can have a nice bath together."

I gently grasped his hand, "Valentine-"

"It's okay" he soothed, cupping my face. His kisses were so soft and sweet, "I love you."

...

"Hey."

I turned away from the window and looked back at the voice addressing me. Clawd stood there and I smiled, moving aside, "Hey yourself."

He sat, "You okay?"

I shrugged, "Alright. You?"

"Fine. Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something..."

"Oh?" I felt my stomach tighten. I put a hand up and dashed toward the bathroom. I just barely made it, more violently sick than I had been the night before. I dug my nails into the tile and left claw marks, trying not to cry at the sensation of my stomach heaving so roughly. Finally, the sickness passed and I rose shakily. Thank god the bathroom was empty. I allowed myself a few tears as I washed up and brushed my teeth. Before I could allow myself to go, I wiped my mascara-darkened tears away and straightened up. I was supposed to be a princess...but I was scared. A loud crash came from the hall, and I rushed out.

"Clawd!" I gasped. Valentine was cornered, his back to the window, blood streaming from his lower lip down his chin.

"Stay back" Valentine ordered.

"Talk to her like that again" Clawd snapped, "She's not your property."

"Stop it" I whimpered.

"Stay back!" Valentine yelped as Clawd advanced on him. I rushed between them and put my hands on either of their chests, "Stop! Please!"

"Give me one reason" Clawd snapped, his gaze directly on Valentine.

"Because I'm pregnant."

Valentine's eyes widened slowly as Clawd drew back in disgust. The harsh gaze of his amber eyes hurt more than any angry insult Valentine ever said. Slowly, Valentine stumbled away from the window and placed his hand to my stomach, "You're...you're totally sure?"

I nodded. Tears gathered in my eyes as I took a tissue to dab his lower lip, "I tried to tell you last night..."

He smiled and took the tissue, "My god."

Clawd stalked away. I turned toward him and yelled, "Clawd!" He went down the stairs and out of sight before I could ask him what was wrong, though I had a good idea what the fight had been about. Valentine's soft touch caressed my belly, a joyful glow in his eyes, "We're going to have a baby? At last?"

I nodded. Tears ran down my face and I began to cry. He held me tightly and gave me a soft kiss, "It's alright. I won't let him hurt you."

I sobbed and pulled away, "What happened? He's my only friend, Valentine!"

"He thinks I treat you poorly."

"No, you treat me unfairly. I can take care of myself, you act like I need you all the time. You act like you control me, well I could go out in the world on my own and do just fine!"

His jaw set.

"Well, don't you have any protests for this one? You do treat me like crap sometimes, you tell me things I know aren't true because of the way you treat me normally!"

Tears were gathering in his blood red eyes. I couldn't continue. Neither could he. Mechanically, he reached out. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him softly. A singular tear rolled down his face, and I saw his heart breaking, "I know that, my darling. I do know that. And I'm sorry."

"Tell me a new lie" I found myself whispering. His arm fell. Pain filled his eyes, and I turned and ran down the stairs.

...

Valentine was sitting on the couch with a whiskey glass full of blood, his shower-dampened hair covering his eyes. I didn't have to see his face to know there was still pain there. I sat down beside him and watched him.

"Come to rub salt in the wound?" he murmured.

"No. I wanted to apologize."

"I know I treat you unfairly, it's only because I'm afraid." He looked at me desperately, sweeping his hair back from his face so our eyes could meet, "You could do so much better than me. And if you go...if you decide you can, I'll be alone. And I need you. I love you. I hate telling you this because you're supposed to need me, but you are what I want. You...this child...this is the life I wanted. I'm sure you could have a better life with that wolf boy...but I love you, and that has to count for something."

I held his hand and sat back, guiding him forward. He rested his head on my chest and his hand on my stomach. I stroked his hair and his jaw and sobbed, "Clawd is right...I don't want to be property. I want to be my own ghoul. I love you, Valentine, I truly do, but I want freedom from you."

He nodded wordlessly, "I want to make this work. I can't lose you."

"Let me go see Clawd and his sisters" I murmured, caressing his hair.

He nodded, "Be careful."

"I always am."

He glanced up and kissed my collarbone lightly, "I want you to remember something. If you decide you want to leave, I will not stop you. I will let you go if it will make you happy."

I was duty bound to him, appreciative of him, but most importantly, I loved him. He sat up and I leaned in to kiss him. He kissed back, so tender and loving as he petted my back. I moaned and sucked on his lower lip, my tongue tracing the split he'd had. He drew back, "No. Not while you're so fragile. I don't want to hurt the baby."

I blushed, "Can I please you then?"

He shook his head and laid me down against his chest. His eyes closed and he stroked my hair, "I just wanna hold you. If I lose you, I wanna burn the sensation of you in my arms into my memory."

I looked up at him and stroked his neck, "You won't lose me. Our baby needs their father, you know."

He cupped my face and smiled sadly, "You never know."

I nestled into his chest, trying to reassure him. Feathering soft kisses on his marble skin, I listened to the soft and steady thrum of our barely-beating pulses. His fingers caressed my hair with the same pace my lips traced his chest. But my heart wasn't in the kisses anymore...it had been stolen by the werewolf that I heard howling a few houses down.


	41. Better Than Me 3

_3_

I walked up to the house and tapped at the door, rain pelting my umbrella. The door opened and I stepped inside before I realized the house was quiet, "They're not home."

I blushed. A recap of the Lifetime movie _Unfaithful_ flashed through my mind...several, actually, as I stuck my umbrella in the holder, "Actually, I came to see you."

Clawd scowled and moved to the stairs, "Why?"

"I wanted to apologize" I murmured.

"You didn't do anything. It was my fault. I should've never acted like that."

"I should've asked how you felt before leading you on."

He grasped my hand, "You didn't lead me on." I noticed his eyes as I moved closer. Lust clouded them over. I blushed and averted my gaze, but it was too late. My body began to melt at the warmth of his touch.

"Maybe you should go home" he murmured.

I was lost in the heat of his hand. My body felt like it was aching. I wanted him. I needed him. Desperation boiled in my veins as I dropped to my knees and kissed him fiercely. His mouth tasted sweet. Sweet and sultry. He gave a tiny sniff and groaned, his grip on my backside getting a bit harder. I felt his claws digging into my belt as we kissed. It wasn't right, but I had given two hundred years of my life to Valentine...the least I could get in return were these kinds of fireworks.

...

_Clawd_

It was so wrong, but I kissed her. I claimed her mouth for mine, and inch by inch, her snowy skin. She didn't look pregnant, but that I could deal with later. Her body was so pretty, her skin so soft, her lips so sweet. She tasted like honey...some kind of opium filled honey, an unbridled addiction. Instinct took over. I made love to her on the stairs. On the couch. Against the wall, and in my bed. We made love so many times in my bed that I could only smell the scent of her sweet desire. Her satisfaction. I could feel her skin, her body, and taste the sweetness of her on my tongue. She was crying, beaming, crying because she was so happy and she'd never felt that way before, and I just stayed joined with her and stroked away her tears. It was wrong, but she made no move to go. So I held her for a while. When she got tired, we took a shower together. I didn't remember being so satisfied with anything. Her fingers, locked with mine, pressed to the tile of the shower. Her body, arched into mine, her pretty lips parted in ecstasy. Tears were running down her face. She was satisfied too. I only hoped she was as whole as I was. I'd given her everything I was feeling for her all in those too few hours. But eventually, she did bathe, and she did dry off and get dressed and give me another warm, loving kiss before she went back out into the dark and the rain. And I just stood there, on the stairs, inhaling the scent that was her. It clung to my fur, and the stairs, and my pillow, and the couch, and the rooms, and my blankets, and my skin. Everything had her scent on it.

I sat on the bed in my casketball shorts and sniffed the air. It smelled like lilacs, nightshade and love.

...

_Valentine_

She was humming as she made herself a glass of blood. I slipped up behind her and slid my hands under her skirt, "In a playful mood?"

She blushed, "Valentine..."

I kissed her and stroked the edge of her panties. She kissed back, a bit more responsive than usual. I nipped her lower lip, "Guess so."

She blushed and pulled away, "I thought you said not until the baby was born."

"I said nothing about pleasing you."

Her cheeks turned red, "I'm plenty pleased. I like this." Her hand rested over her stomach, lightly rubbing, "I like this town. It's a good place to have a baby."

"If that's what you wish, we'll stay here forever." I lowered to my knees and kissed her stomach. She laughed, "Really?"

I nodded and nuzzled her stomach. Her eyes were dancing with life. The pieces clicked into my head faster than I would've expected. I pressed another kiss to her stomach, "How was Clawdeen? That is her name, isn't it?"

She blushed slightly, "Yeah, it is. She was fine."

"Her brother? None too sore, I hope."

Her cheeks reddened, "He's fine. I apologized."

"Did you really? How many times?"

"Valentine!"

I grasped her face and leaned in, smelling her clothes. She paled. She stunk like sex and werewolf. I didn't know why I hadn't smelled it before. The world began to tint red, "How could you?"

"I-"

"You little whore!" I roared, slapping her across the face, "Denying me and then giving yourself to that...that mongrel? Don't you value yourself at all?"

She teared up and held her cheek, her snow colored skin turning pink, "Valentine-"

Rage burned in my blood. I grabbed her by her silky hair and threw her from the chair to her knees, "Shut up. You have no more right to speak, you've lost my respect. I've treated you as nothing but a goddess and at the first chance you have you give yourself away!"

She was crying, hiding her face in her palms. I pulled her hair until she screamed and looked up at me, her eyes starting to redden around the edges, "Stop! I'm sorry!"

"Get out of my bed and get out of my house! You think that mongrel will take you, then go to him!" I pushed her. She stopped herself from falling all the way, twisting her wrist on the floor. She scurried back, sobbing. I threw her chair aside and walked toward her, "You watch when he rejects you, when he throws you away because he doesn't want to deal with you or our child! _Our child!_"

She hid her face and blocked her stomach, "Please Valentine...stop..."

Red flashed across my vision. Just a fraction of a second, but she was wriggling in my arms when I regained myself. Her face was turning red as I held her to the wall, choking her. She cried and struggled, gasping, "Please, stop. Please, please stop. Please, please don't hurt the baby, please."

I dropped her, half out of shame and half out of disgust. I heard a quiet snap in her wrist as she stopped herself from hitting the floor. She bit her lip and cried, curling up in the center of the floor. Tears were running down my face too. I knelt beside her and took her into my arms, but still she winced. I brushed her tears away and more came to greet my fingers. She was scared of me, I knew that, and I had just made it so much worse for her. I knew she thought she couldn't leave-that honor and duty bound her to me. But honestly, I wanted to give her one final kiss and watch her run away before I hurt her in a way I could never take back. I'd considered taking her over the back of the couch, reclaiming her as mine. But I couldn't. She sobbed and she shook, and all I could do was hold her for the longest of time. Then, gently, I scooped her up and carried her up to bed. She stared at me as I set her down. I didn't glance back as I walked out, letting her keep the door shut. Whether she left or stayed was no longer up to me...I just wanted her to be safe. Even if that meant from me.

...

_Draculaura_

I climbed out of bed and grabbed the trash can, not even making it to the bathroom. Morning sun came through the filmy curtains, but I couldn't tell. The sting of Valentine's hand still made my cheek warm. My neck ached. My body did too, and the sickness wasn't making me any stronger. Slowly, I stumbled up and limped to the bathroom. There was a light bump to my stomach, the fullness of my growing child. My child. After last night, I didn't know if I could consider Valentine my husband anymore. After yesterday...my body had never sang in such a way. It was like I was a harp, tuned and ready to play, and Clawd's nimble fingers knew the cords...oh god, his nimble fingers could do many things. I had never felt more alive or more deeply in euphoria. Valentine knew pleasure, yes, but he knew pain too. That turned him on. What Clawd and I had done was intimate, gentle and loving. His tenderness had brought me to tears. I loved him. I loved him more than I had ever loved Valentine. I had always secretly been afraid of Valentine, and apparently with good reason.

After washing up, I went downstairs. He was curled up on the couch, his face tear-streaked. I grasped the blanket over the back and covered him. I may have been scared, but I wasn't heartless. I wouldn't hurt him like this.

I was in the kitchen when he joined me.

"You're showing" he murmured. Nothing insulting, just a statement. I rubbed my belly and nodded. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, "I want to make this work."

"I know you do" I said as I poured his share of blood into his favorite glass, "But I don't know if I can."

He stayed silent for a moment before saying, sharply, "My son is my heir. Whether or not you stay married to me or not, I will still be your father's successor."

"Not if that marriage is annulled."

"You wouldn't dare." He stood slowly and my instincts kicked in. I grabbed the frying pan off the stove and armed myself. He laughed and grabbed it and took it away with a rough jerk. Panic gathered in my chest. I defended my stomach. He laughed harshly, "Don't bother. I want the baby."

"If it's a girl?"

"We have time to try again." He shrugged.

"I'm not staying married to you."

"Oh? And what will you do, call Daddy for a divorce? Or better yet, annul it all together. All those times I claimed you over our coffin can turn into the past. Every bite I placed on your body, every little trinket I bought you..."

"You can have it all back."

"I want my son."

"My baby is not your son."

He grasped my face harshly. I gasped and put my hands out, stopping him from getting too close, "Whether I have to rip that child from your body or not, it is my child. Mine."

"What if it's Clawd's?"

"Please. Don't make me laugh."

"I'm serious."

"Then I suppose you can take your hybrid disgrace and go lie down with the dogs. Or isn't that what you want?"

I slapped him. He grasped my hand. His hand traveled from my chin to my stomach. Terror gripped my heart. I wanted to cry. He lightly touched my stomach and murmured, "But if I find out that child is his and not mine...let's just say I hope he can find a new mate."

"You couldn't" I sobbed, holding back my tears, "You love me. Valentine, I know you do."

"If I can't have you, neither can he. I'd rather see you dead than see you marry an animal."

"The only animal I'd marry was the one I made the mistake of marrying!"

He recoiled like I'd bitten him. Leaving his share of blood on the table, he grabbed his jacket and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. I wrapped my arms around my waist and sobbed, sinking into a chair. The tears fell quickly and easily. Before I realized entirely what I was doing, I had my iCoffin out and I was dialing.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end was hesitant; I imagined the number hadn't been called in quite some time.

"Uncle Vlad?" I sobbed, my voice thick with tears, "I need your help."


	42. Better Than Me 4

_4_

I sat curled up in the center of the couch, watching the minutes tick by for the hour's drive from Portland to be ended and my uncle to be pulling in. Unfortunately, my wish didn't get granted soon enough. Valentine walked back in and didn't even give me a glance. I got up and screamed as I was forced back down, Valentine's grip tight on my throat. I choked and grabbed his hand with both of mine, prying his fingers away, "Stop...please..."

"Is it his, Draculaura? How long have you been fucking that mutt?" he snarled.

I kicked him and squirmed, "Just once! Let go!"

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes!"

He pulled his hand away. I slid to the floor and coughed, holding my burning throat. Valentine grabbed my shirt and pulled me up to my knees. He tilted my face back and looked at me, "I can do this one of two ways, beautiful."

I teared up, wanting to gaze at anything but his eyes. The worst part was knowing that he did love me and that I did hurt him. He touched my lips, "I can reinforce my claim on you." I shuddered and wrapped my arms around my stomach. "Or I can punish you."

"Please Valentine..."

He guided me to stand, "If you won't pick, I'll pick for you."

"Please Valentine, don't do this."

He captured my lips in a kiss. It was tender but eerily soft. His mouth moved against mine and instinctually I submitted. He slid his hands under my top and opened my bra. I sobbed against his mouth. He drew back and pressed his forehead to mine, "Lala..."

"Don't do this, please. What if you hurt the baby?"

"Will you shut up for two minutes about the baby?"

"No! Valentine, I've wanted this for so long, I won't let you mess this up!"

He drew back entirely, "And I've wanted you for so long! Two hundred years, you stupid bitch, two hundred years! I've been nothing but a good husband to you, I've devoted myself to you and you do this to me."

"Valentine, stop..."

"Don't tell me what to do!" he snapped.

I felt wetness between my legs and a sharp pain in my belly. My eyes widened. I raced upstairs. Valentine didn't follow, to my disdain. I doubled over next to the tub, sobbing uncontrollably and taking deep breaths. The blood, blooming like a flower, stopped after a few moments. I cried uncontrollably, pressing my hands to my stomach. A soft nudge. I exhaled in relief.

"What happened?"

I kept my hands pressed to my stomach, rubbing where the nudge had been, "Stop this Valentine...we can't handle this..."

"Then you shouldn't have fucked that animal."

"What I shouldn't have done was marry you."

He snapped. I saw it in his eyes, the same look like when he choked me. He struck me hard across the face. I blocked my stomach and stopped myself from falling. He growled, like an animal and tugged me up by my hair, "You stupid little harlot! You were a waste!"

I bit my lower lip and held my stomach. He slapped me again, harder this time. I let a few tears trickle down my face. He let me fall and snarled, "I love you so much I hate you, you know that?"

"I imagine" I whimpered, "Please, Valentine...just leave me alone."

"Why? So you can fuck that thing again?"

"So I don't lose my baby!" I snapped and sobbed, holding my stomach. A dull ache was building, "Just go, please!" I felt the heat of blood. I panicked and sobbed, soothing the soft nudges. When I looked up, Valentine was gone.

...

_Vlad_

She was packing in a hurry when I arrived. The lock on the front door was busted, probably Valentine's doing.

"Are you alright?"

She turned and hugged me, shaking her head. Tears ran down her face, "I'm packing and then I'm going to Mrs. Stine's. The baby isn't doing well."

I felt my eyes widen involuntarily. She let me reach out and touch her stomach. Tears rolled out of her eyes as she pressed my hand flat against the bump. Light little nudges greeted the touch. She sobbed, "He was moving so much more before..."

"Shh" I soothed, "You know what? You go and I'll pack. I assume I know what's yours and what's his, unless Valentine wears pink?"

She sniffled and shook her head. She didn't even laugh. Then I knew how serious she'd been. I put my keys in her hand and kissed her cheek. She sobbed as she left the room, and I stared down at her half-packed suitcase, murmuring, "He bought you so much, huh? Bastard." The unfortunate thing was that nothing from Romania had come with her. These were all very obviously bought by Valentine. Black and pink everything. He might've indulged her whims a little, but not much. She was taking the trunk; her only Romanian object, I suppose, and what she'd bought herself, I knew. The smell of solely her was on those. From my ideas, he was mostly the smell of cheap perfume anyway. I packed her trunk for her and scoured the house for anything else. Afterward, dragging it by the wrought iron handle, it managed to get out to the car. I waited, sitting up on the trunk. After about twenty minutes, she returned, a small bag and a box of tissues in her grasp.

She climbed in the car wordlessly. I climbed in the other side. In her black silk shirt and black jeans, she looked so lifeless. I reached over and grasped her hand.

"Viv told me to leave. I almost lost the baby."

"I figured" I murmured, stroking her hand.

"Take me to the Wolfs?"

"Where's that?"

"Up the street. All the monsters live on Radcliffe."

At that point, I really didn't care if she asked to see werewolves, werecats, or other vampires. I pulled out and drove until she told me to stop. I pulled in the driveway and she stepped out hesitantly. The curtain fluttered. Someone was at the door, and then she sobbed and ran towards the figure. I climbed out in time to see a guy-a really big guy-pull her into a warm embrace. The way this guy treated her was in such a not-friendly-but-intimate way...I shut the door and walked up, "So this is the other man."

Lala buried her face in his chest and sobbed. His eyes zeroed in, sizing me up, "And who're you?"

"Her uncle. I'm the one that wants her to be happy."

She looked at him and sobbed, "I'm scared..."

"I know." He cupped her face, "Go inside. Please."

She nodded and glanced to me. I shrugged, "I've dealt with weirder. Go on."

She slipped inside.

"What's your name?"

"Clawd" he answered, watching her.

"Clawd..." I took a step in his direction, "There's no way her father's letting her out of this marriage, she and I both know it. He's a smart businessman...if he's got to sell her like a slave to get what he wants, well, desperate times called for desperate measures."

"It's wrong."

"I know that. That's why I'm telling you...take her stuff and keep her inside. Valentine can't enter unless invited in."

"Do you want to...?"

"It's best I don't. I've got to handle her asinine husband."

"Let me help you-"

"No. Clawd, you seem like a nice boy. Stay here and take care of my niece. I'm a lot more durable than I look." With that, I hauled Lala's trunk from the back and passed it off to wolf boy, "And if you hurt her, I'll skin you for a rug."

"With pleasure." He nodded and carried it inside.

...

_Draculaura_

The bed Clawd and I made love in looked so warm and comforting. I slipped off my skirt and my sticky tights, tears in my eyes.

"Bathroom's through there" Clawd murmured, the soft thump of my trunk hitting the floor behind me. I placed my hand over my stomach and felt the soft nudge becoming stronger. I nodded, "Thank you."

"Need help?"

I turned back to him. He approached slowly and kissed me, cupping my face. The gentleness of his kissing made my heart warm. He let go and smiled, "Go take a nice, long bath. You deserve it."

"Claaaaawd! Clawd!" someone yelled downstairs.

He slipped out and shut the door, "Whataya want Howleen?"

"Check these out!"

"Who was that in the driveway?" another voice chimed, "Is something wrong?"

"Everything's fine Ma, it was just a friend."

I slipped into the bathroom and filled up the tub, slipping off my clothes and slipping into the warm water. Plain soap was good enough, and his shampoo smelled like the forest. I blushed, thinking of how I stroked his hair when he kissed my neck so sweetly. The baby kicked. I blushed even more.

"You like him, huh?" I murmured, stroking the soft nudges, "You want him to be your daddy instead?"

A soft nudge of affirmation. I rubbed my belly and sighed, "My precious little nudger..."

There was a soft knock at the door, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. You can come in if you want...it's not like it's going to be awkward or anything."

He slid in and shut the door with a small smile, "I want you to meet my family in a little bit."

"Did you tell them-?"

"No. Not yet. I want to tell them together."

I reached out to him. He moved toward me and smiled, grasping my hand. I got on my knees out of the water and put his hand against my stomach. The kick felt more like a full-on push. The warmth of Clawd's touch radiated through my body. He stared in awe at his hand, "Wow."

I smiled and nodded.

"It's definitely Valentine's?"

I nodded again, biting my lower lip.

He looked at me and kissed me softly, "Hey, no crying...it's okay. We can say it's mine?"

I shook my head, "Be honest."

He kissed me softly, "Well, just relax. You're safe now."


	43. Better Than Me 5

_5_

There was something about Clawd that made me feel safer than I should. When Valentine would touch me, it was always sexual. When Clawd helped me out of the bath and dried me off, his hands on my body felt gentle. His eyes worshipped me while his hands never strayed from their path. He let me finish up when I started blushing, but still. The baby was nudging and my heart was doing flips. I felt alive. I felt happy. This was what love felt like.

I dressed in clean clothes and joined him in the hall.

"Clawd! You're missing dinner!" a young boy's voice pierced the house.

"Stay up there, more for me!" another boy yelled. Laughter followed.

He held my hand and led me into the kitchen, and all conversation stopped.

"Who's this?" his dad asked.

"This is Draculaura. It's...kind of a long story."

"You finally have a girlfriend" Clawdeen said, sinking back in her chair. She broke into a slow grin, "You wanna tell mom and dad or me?"

"Tell Mom and Dad what?" Clawd's mother stared at me. Her nose twitched. Her eyes widened. She glanced to his father and he leaned forward on his elbows.

"Well shit."

"I wish it were that simple" Clawd muttered, sitting down after getting my chair for me.

"How simple isn't it?" his mother asked. Nobody glanced at me except his siblings. Under the table, his youngest sister poked me. I glanced to her. She smiled supportively.

"She's married, her husband threatened her, she's pregnant, and she's staying here because it's safe for her. She has nowhere else to go."

"You brought this on all of us!" one of the younger boys yelled, "We could get killed!"

"Howie, shut up" Clawdeen snapped.

"Both of you shut up" their father said. He looked at Clawd, "You have any idea what you're doing?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm in love with her."

He nodded and glanced to his wife for consultation. A silent look passed between them before he looked at me, "You hungry?"

I smiled, "Starving."

"Good" Clawd's mother said, cutting off her husband, "Because you need to eat up for the baby." She pried the dish away from the boys and set a platter of steak in front of me. I smiled and dug in.

"I'm Harriet Wolf" she introduced herself, "This is my husband Clawrk, obviously you know Clawd. This is Clawdeen-"

"We have English together" Clawdeen reminded me.

"Howie, Don and Howleen-"

One of the boys waved with his mouth full. One scowled at his plate. The girl next to me smirked.

"And Nino, the youngest."

Shaggy haired and still filling out, the boy at the end of the table saluted.

"Tell me about this...husband of yours" Clawrk said hesitantly, "I wanna know exactly what we're dealing with."

I suddenly didn't feel like eating. "His name is Valentine. We met in 1842...the night he bought me from my father to marry me." I swallowed the lump in my throat, "He put me on edge...but I thought he was kind and romantic. He went through a wooing process, I suppose. Our wedding night was...difficult. He and I have never really been in love..." I bit my lower lip, "He's not one to be gentle."

Harriet scowled and leaned over, grasping my hand, "Has he laid hands on you?"

I nodded, "It was never like it was last night, before. The occasional slap...he liked to use words to fight, not blows. He does love me, he just...he doesn't express it well."

"Sounds like you married a real dick" Nino commented.

"I didn't want to. I had to. I was duty bound." I looked up and met eyes with the she-wolf across from me. Tears gathered in my eyes. "It was a different time. I was royalty. He was wealthy, and he could have what he wanted...he took what he wanted whenever he wanted it, and I just...learned to enjoy it...if that was enjoying it." I sobbed. She moved around the table and grasped me in a motherly hug. Clawd's scowl deepened with every word. Harriet smoothed my hair and dabbed away my tears on her sleeve.

"He wanted to stay in Romania, but I didn't want to deal with my grandparents anymore. Just before we left, I got pregnant. I wanted to stay here, though...I knew if he knew I was pregnant we would never leave, and I couldn't stay..." I sobbed and buried my face in her shoulder. "I needed to live, I wanted to be alive, not even the baby would've brought me that there. Nothing would've brought me that there."

"It's okay honey" she murmured, "You're safe. You're free here."

"I'm a slave" I sobbed, "I'm still his slave, I will be until he's dead. Because even if I get the marriage annulled, my family will disown me. I'll be cut off for being a traitor."

"We'll handle it" Clawrk said.

"I called my uncle. He's the only person I could turn to. He's the only person who cared for me, the only person who cared whether I was happy or not. I couldn't ask this of you."

"You're under my roof, that makes your problem my problem" Clawrk said, "and from the way it sounds, I think you have a big problem."

I looked at him and sighed, "You don't know the half of it."

"Well, looks like we got time."

Clawd reached out and grasped my hand. The warmth of his skin was a comfort. The warmth of the embrace was like salve starting to heal whip-wounds on my heart. This was a family...this was love. This was what I wanted from my life.

When the tears started again, they were of joy.

...

_Vlad_

He was standing in the living room. His fists were balled.

"Don't play these stupid games with me, where is she?"

"Safe from you. Safe from all of you."

"I'll find her. I'll find her and I'll finish this."

"No you won't. You touch her and you'll have a pack on your hands."

"I knew it. I knew the harlot was with that thing. I hope she's happy, the moment she steps foot out of that house-!" He turned. It was the perfect opportunity. I slammed the stake directly into his chest. His eyes widened and blood bubbled out of his mouth. He grasped at it, "What...?"

"You hurt her. You never loved her, just admit it. Admit it with your dying breath!"

His eyes flashed black. Blood dripped from his lips and soaked his shirt, "I admit it. But I still won. She'll never forget me. Every nightmare she has will be of me."

"Only in your dreams. Say hi to Hitler for my father." I drew back and slammed my fist into the stake. He roared. He lunged and I blocked, and he fell out of the window. Sun blinded for a minute before I realized it was mostly him burning. There was a slightly hysterical quality to my laugh, "Holy shit. I just killed someone. Badass."


	44. Better Than Me 6

_6_

_Clawd_

She was asleep in my bed. It was pretty amazing. She was fast asleep, her delicate features obscured by her hair. I brushed strands back, uncovering her face. Even dead asleep, she was the most gorgeous girl I'd ever laid eyes on.

There was a tap on the wall. I leaned in and kissed her forehead and climbed out of bed, walking downstairs to join my parents. My mom sat on the couch, rubbing her eyes. She was exhausted. We all were. Dad was in the armchair, looking at me as I walked in, "So, you got a plan, I assume?"

I shrugged, "Vlad said he'd handle it, so I assume he's handling it."

"Clawd, how do you even know you can trust this girl?"

I felt my hands ball up. It was an innocent question, but it pissed me off, "Because I know. How did you know you could trust mom?"

They glanced to each other. My mom touched my hand, "Are you ready for this? Really?"

"I am. I want her. Just her."

They looked at each other again. I knew what they thought; I was young and stupid. But they hadn't felt the way she made me feel. They hadn't felt the joy she brought me. The joy I brought her. I wanted her to be my mate, whether her kid was mine or not. I loved her. I loved holding her and comforting her, and kissing her and being in love with her. I wanted to give her everything he hadn't and everything he had.

"She's from a different era. You're going to have to be patient with her."

I laughed and sunk back, "You're telling me to be patient?"

"She's still just an innocent young girl, regardless of her age." It seemed like my mom had taken over the conversation entirely, "She's never been exposed to the world like this. It might be a bit of a shock."

"She'll be okay."

"You'll have to be gentle with her and watch what you say."

"I know."

"You'll have to earn her trust."

"I have."

"Then I hope you know what you're doing."

I felt my ear quirk. I heard her whimper. I stole a glance to my dad and he nodded, and I went back upstairs. She was curled up in the very center of the bed, her eyes screwed shut. I climbed in next to her, "What's wrong?"

"Hurts" she whimpered, holding her stomach. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her stomach. When my eyes adjusted to night vision, I looked down and examined her stomach. New bruises covered her skin. The soft, soothing circles I rubbed into her skin made the kicking baby calm.

"Hey now...shh...no hurting your mom."

She looked up at me and her gentle eyes warmed. I held her to my chest and stroked her hair, "You should go back to sleep."

She leaned up and kissed me. I got chills feeling her hands run down my chest. Her scent was so intoxicating, her body was so close to me that it was painful for me not to listen to my instincts. Her hands roamed. I let her. When she touched, though, I grasped her hand, "Not now."

She looked down, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I kissed her again softly. She whimpered against my mouth and pulled me closer to her. As I kissed her, I slipped my fingers through her hair. The soft, silky strands of raven wrapped around my fingers. She blushed as I drew back and kissed her neck. Her hands caressed my hair. I gently tugged on her earring with my teeth. She moaned and blushed, "Clawd..."

"Shh. Let me take care of you."

She blushed and nodded. I rubbed her back and showered her skin with kisses. She melted into the touch. Very gently, I helped her sit up and I rubbed her neck. Her eyes slipped shut and she went practically limp in my arms, soft whimpers of relaxation falling from her plush, parted lips. I rubbed her shoulders and her back before tears started to roll down her face. I kissed them away, "Did I hurt you?"

"No" she whispered, "It feels nice. So nice."

I helped her lay down as I rubbed her calves. She gently rubbed her stomach. Her eyes grew heavy with sleep as I rubbed her dainty little feet. She giggled, "Don't tickle me. I'm ticklish."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

I helped her lay down again with her head on my arm this time. She curled up in my grasp and murmured, "I love your touch. It's so warm. It's so nice. Thank you...so much..."

"Don't thank me, just get some sleep" I murmured and kissed her nose softly, "And when you wake up I'll still be here."

...

_Draculaura_

The harsh sunlight of midmorning coming over Clawd's body from the window woke me. I nestled further into his chest and found myself yelping at a rather harsh kick. Clawd's hand traveled from my back to my stomach, rubbing softly. When he realized the heat of the sun was on his back, he covered me in a blanket and dashed to the window. I laughed and pulled the blanket down as he shut the curtain.

"Sorry" he said.

I struggled to roll out of bed, my stomach having grown overnight. His eyes widened slightly, "Is that normal?"

I nodded, "Incredibly normal. Come feel."

He touched my stomach and marveled, his other hand resting on my side, "I feel him."

"Her" I murmured, "I think it might be a girl. As bad as it's hurt, it hasn't been as bad as it could've been, and from what my aunt Lizzie told me, boys are rather violent."

He laughed and rubbed my stomach slowly. He felt the light shift. I felt every move, but he felt the nudges. He cupped my stomach worshipfully, like it was his baby. I wanted it to be his baby. As far as I was concerned, it would be his baby.

He offered his shirt to me and I smiled, taking it, "Thank you."

"You're gorgeous" he murmured, "But you might get cold."

I blushed, "I'm fat."

"You're beautiful" he brought me close and kissed me, "You're glowing."

I clung to him and kissed him. He slipped his shirt over mine so it covered my growing belly. We headed downstairs hand-in-hand.

"And they all lived happily ever after."

My head snapped up and my eyes locked on Uncle Vlad. He produced a black cord with a red pendant on it; Valentine's. My eyes filled with tears as I ran down the stairs to him and hugged him. I sobbed and buried my face into his shoulder. He rubbed my back and sighed, "It's safe now. You're safe. The baby's safe."

Clinging to Uncle Vlad, I sobbed my heart out and smiled. As he rubbed my back, I heard him say to Clawd, "Consider it handled. Take care of her, or you're next."

Clawd laughed, "Will do, sir."

"Sir? What am I, my father? Call me Uncle Vlad. After all, when you two get married, I will be your Uncle Vlad."

I glanced back to Clawd with a small smile and he to me. Uncle Vlad smiled, "Come on now kiddo, you know you're getting married to this one for real."

I looked at him and smiled, "I wanna date him first."

He laughed and hugged me. Clawd sat on the other side of me and I locked my fingers with his. I smiled widely too and clung to them both, "And we all live happily ever after."

**MH**


	45. Schism

**Schism**

We were a united front; all vampires and werewolves, totally united. Nobody believed the propaganda anymore, no matter who was saying it. Kate was still so weak she couldn't be off the machines and she hardly woke up any more, that was the only thing creating an us and them lately. Draculaura, Cleo, Clawdeen, Nefera, Rocco, we all sided with Kate and Daniel. Daniel Jeremy Fenrir-Spike was his name, DJ for short, and currently, he was rolling around on the floor with Gabriel, playing a riveting game of throw the blocks at Daddy Bram. Bram was laughing, laying on the floor, taking plastic blocks to the stomach and blocking his face when either managed to aim too high. I just sat on the couch and laughed.

"I surrender!" Bram laughed, scooping up the boys, "You've won!"

DJ gave his block to Gabriel and Gabriel bounced it off Bram's forehead. Bram rubbed his head and looked at me, "Oh yes, he takes after his mother."

I laughed and climbed down onto the floor, taking Gabriel in my arms, "Do you? You don't like Daddy stopping the game?"

Gabriel grabbed at my shirt and Bram smirked, "Well, I guess he can never say he's adopted."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Dirty boy."

"What can I say, I like those too." He playfully crawled over, his lips pressing to mine. DJ grasped at my shirt too. I looked at him, "It's like having triplets."

"I'm not that bad" he smirked sweetly.

I still took the boys from him and shook my head, "Put on a tea for me?"

"Your usual?"

"With just a bit more sugar?"

"Of course." He gave me a light kiss and let the boys and I be. I climbed up on the couch and allowed them to feed, smiling down at them. I tapped DJ's nose lightly, "Who would've ever thought I would be responsible for a werewolf baby?"

DJ blushed and buried his face into my chest. I smoothed his hair. Gabriel was nonchalant, seeming content to have a boy like a brother. DJ was happy here, full and content and healthy.

"Draculaura said there was a chance vampire children die without their mothers. How is it possible he's doing so well?"

"Because they're never had two women able to raise a vampire child in the same area before, most likely."

Bram came to kneel beside me. He leaned in and kissed my neck. I blushed, "Not now, please."

"I won't. But they'll need a nap soon."

"You have a one track mind."

He tilted my face toward him and kissed me. I kissed back, sighing into his mouth. My eyes fluttered shut. He softly sucked on my lower lip, his tongue dancing with mine. I melted like warmed butter. He drew away gently and smiled, "I love you."

"And I love you."

DJ finished first and Gabriel a few moments later. I took them upstairs and laid them in their respective cribs, righting my clothes and returning downstairs to where Bram had taken over the couch. He smiled and reclined, his shirt open to reveal his smooth, marble-like chest. I smirked and climbed onto his lap, kissing his neck, "Now, where were we?"

He grasped my hips and pulled me fully down on top of him. I straddled his waist and kissed him lovingly. He caressed my back and stroked my hair, tugging lightly. I gasped and caressed his chest. His mouth moved down to my neck, his tongue stroking my vein. My eyes fluttered. Just as he was about to bite, a heavy knock sounded at the door, "Yo, Bram, Gory! It's Deugi!"

I groaned, "Damn it."

Bram smirked and slipped out from under me, "We'll play in a bit."

I pouted at him as he retreated to get the door. The heat of passion still made my nerves tingle, but I got off the couch and followed. The big werewolf bumped shoulders with Bram. I almost laughed as he bounced back, a little surprised.

"How's the cub?"

"He's doing beautifully. He just laid down for a nap." I went up and hugged his giant torso. He laughed and scooped me up like I was Draculaura. We were family, apparently, even as pissed off as Romulus was.

"How's it coming?" Bram asked.

"Operetta's converted. She ain't mad at the cub for being born, just pissed at Valentine for startin' shit with Katie while she was pregnant. Viv said that was probably why it got so bad. She wants t' see DJ pretty soon too. She thinks he's gonna be weak."

"How weak?"

"Slightly toward human for a couple years, that weak. You know, unless he starts regularly exchanging blood with one of Clawd's kids or something."

"Luna's definitely protective of him..."

"Yeah, Ma's thinking they're mates. A good lotta mates have known each other their whole lives, like Clawd's known Lala."

"But nobody else has. Not you and Howleen, or Rocco and Cleo."

"Yeah, it's not surprising. If you can't find your mate in the pack, you find your mate outside the pack. Everybody thought Ashley and Luken were gonna be together until Nefera showed up. Needless to say, Ashley gets pissed easily. They were kind of a hot and heavy thing. Wolf girls are like that, they mark their territory and all."

"So what's going on then? Just needed to drop off gossip?" Bram asked.

"Nah, we need to pull a four brothers. We wondered if you wanted in."

"You're joking" I said, "Bram-"

"What happened?"

"We know where Valentine is. We can't take Clawd cause Lala would get royally pissed off, and Rocco's about to get married, but Heath is in, so we got two outta four brothers. If we get you, we got three. It's just gonna be a couple of us."

"No" I said for him, "Hell no, none of you are doing this. It's too dangerous!"

"I'm in."

"Bram!"

"Gory, relax-"

"No! You always do this! Whenever I tell you not to do something you do it anyway! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Gory-"

Maybe it was the leftover psychiatric imbalance, but I took the stairs two at a time to our room and shut the door, sinking down against it. I heard him follow and sink down against the other side, "Gory, open the door."

I wiped tears away from my eyes, "You're an idiot!"

"I'm your idiot."

"You're not doing this to me, Bram. I'm not letting you get yourself killed."

"Gory, you know what he did-"

"I don't care, I will not let you put your life in danger for it! I don't care what little hero complex you've developed since we got here, but you are not leaving me to do this!"

He was defensive, "You can't tell me what I can and can't do."

"Just watch me!"

"Open the damn door, Gory."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Gory, come on. Don't be like this."

"If you're going to get yourself killed, walk the fuck out right now. Because if you're dumb enough to do that, my love means nothing to you."

He drew back and kicked the door. I yelped and bolted to my feet as the lock cracked. He tugged me close and held me, "Gory, if I go, you go."

"This is bullshit, Bram. This is stupid little boy bullshit. You're not a superhero, you're not a noir P-I. You're my husband and you're a father now...and you can't just run off and do whatever you want anymore."

He scowled, "Do you want me to just let this go?"

"No. But neither Lala or I want you to be stupid."

Bram gave me a gentle kiss and sighed, "Babe, you're the evil mastermind in this relationship. If you tell me not to, I won't."

I shook my head and sighed, "Sure I am."

"You are. Need I remind you..."

I smiled and giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck. We shared another tender kiss. "Lemme just go tell Deugi not to, and then, if you want...we can play a game."

"Chasing parked cars?"

He quirked a brow, "You'll never let Romulus live that down, will you?"

"Never."

**MH**


	46. You Make Me Feel Alive 1

_Quick Author's Note: This one is dedicated to my quiet but thoughtful reader Kit, who has officially become a part of MH Addicts Anonymous XD Thanks for all the praise and love ghoul. Even if people want to make two-dimensional characters, I simply find myself incapable of sticking to the 1/2D of 'two snobs at the top of the food chain are in love' or the ever-popular 'jock boy dates goth girl' plots. So enjoy to all :)_

**You Make Me Feel Alive**

_1_

There was nothing innocent about love. Love was a bond that ran deeper than blood; you didn't have to love your family, but you loved your soulmate, no matter how long you knew them or what you'd been through together. If you didn't side with them, you were basically the worst kind of person.

Clawd's arms wrapped around my waist as I selected things from my closet to take to Skull Shores with me. My Louis Vuitton sat open on the floor and half-packed. My new swimsuit as well ask my Gloom Beach swimsuit and a few wraps sat inside. He started kissing my neck, making soft, aroused growls as he nuzzled me. I sighed, "Keep that up and I'll never be finished packing."

He chuckled and licked my neck, "Just throw some underwear in there and the first things you touch."

"We're not fleeing the country, I wanna look good."

"You always do" he murmured, pulling at my shirt to kiss my shoulder. I bit my lip as he nipped softly and swatted his hand, "Don't you dare tear my shirt."

"Awww" he gave me a sweet little pout. I kissed him, "No. Down boy."

"You gonna get the newspaper?"

"What are you, Romulus?"

"Why is everybody picking on Romulus?" he laughed.

"Because Romulus leaves himself an easy target. Next time we have a party I'll have everyone park out front so he can amuse himself with the parked cars."

"You told Gory, didn't you?"

"I didn't have to, Bram beat me to it."

Clawd leaned on the wall and shook his head, "How did you two get like that? What did I miss?"

"Well, the buddies that kill together..."

His small smile fell. I glanced to him, "It's a part of life. I think we've both done it."

"It doesn't mean I'm okay with it."

I climbed over my suitcase and pushed him against the wall, kissing him, "It doesn't change anything."

"Sometimes I wonder who you are...I really do."

I looked at him. There was no hiding how bad that hurt. I pulled away and kicked my suitcase closed.

"Lala-"

"No. You wonder who I am, you know who I am. I love you."

"You don't do that."

"No, I do it when I need to do it, when I have no other options left."

"What's the body count? Come on, I know you know that."

I gritted my teeth. I didn't, actually. I could remember everyone I'd hurt but not the total. I growled and threw up my hands, "It has nothing to do with anything!"

"I was just saying-"

"No, you were just saying the same shit that Romulus tried to put in your head. THAT'S why I have so much against him, because he may be nice, but he was a pain in my ass! And not him or anyone else will be getting between us! That includes whatever dead people there may be!"

He grasped my hands and pulled me close. His hands held mine and he stared into my eyes, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a dick."

"You're not. I just..." I sighed, "Never mind. I'm just being too sensitive."

He brushed my hair back and kissed me. I slipped my arms around his neck and kissed back, stroking his hair. I felt him smirk against my mouth as he laid me back on the bed. I blushed, "You just had to..."

He looked into my eyes, "I mean it, I'm sorry I said that."

"You know me better than I know myself" I whispered, stroking his hair, "You should know that by now."

He kissed me again. As I held his face, he gently tugged down my sleep pants. His touch was soft and gentle. I blushed and squirmed, "Clawd..."

"Let me" he murmured in my ear, "I just want to take care of you."

His touch slowly moved to my most sensitive places. I gasped and moaned, clutching his shoulders. He kissed me deeply and lovingly, his lips as gentle as his touch. I rocked my hips into him and he sighed. I panted against his mouth, trembling. He cupped my face as I clutched his hand, my other hand locked in his hair, guiding him to keep kissing me. Our kind of kissing was almost as intimate as sex. I bit his lip lightly as release washed over me. He gave me another gentle kiss before pulling back with a soft chuckle, "Have I redeemed myself?"

I nodded, blushing. He softly kissed my legs, my cheeks burning as he spent a brief moment between them, giving me another reason for my knees to be weak. He kissed me again when he drew back and pulled up my panties, "I've gotta go soon...My dad went up to Beaverton and got a bunch of scrap to kick off Rom's business..." He pleaded with his eyes. I couldn't help but kiss him, "Oh go ahead...I need to finish packing for Skull Shores anyway."

He nestled into my neck and kissed me. I moaned and bared my neck for him, clawing at his back, urging him to bite. He did, his sharp teeth slicing through my skin. I gasped. He softly lapped away the blood until it closed and softly kissed my neck again, "I'll be home soon."

I brought him closer and kissed him again, stroking my tongue over his lower lip, "Hurry back. I'll be waiting."

"I love you Lala. So much." He kissed me again more fiercely, holding my hands in his. I purred and gasped as he drew away, trying to bring him back for another, "I love you too Clawd."

He obliged me with a gentle, soft kiss before climbing off the bed. I blushed as he changed shirts, stealing one more kiss as I sat up in bed. He smiled widely, "I may not leave if you keep kissing me."

"I don't want you to go." I pouted sweetly, "I want you to lay down so I can model for you."

He smirked and purred, "Put something sexy on for me to come home to and I won't let you out of bed for the rest of the night, alright?"

I nodded and blushed. He gave me another light kiss and walked out. I sprang to my feet and started going through the dresser, examining outfit after outfit. I moved to the closet and finished packing before I returned to the dresser and pulled out one of his favorites, my black-lace-trimmed babydoll with the gathered sides. I blushed as I slipped it on and modeled for myself in the mirror. I bit my lower lip and did my eyes with shadow a bit, giving them a smokey look before glossing up my lips with ice pink. I let my hair down and brushed it out. I gazed at myself in the mirror and blushed even brighter. For once, I thought I was sexy. The girl in the mirror was worthy of Clawd. The doorbell rang. I slipped on my denim shorts and my terrycloth dancer's sweatshirt and ran downstairs, quickly tying my hair up in a high pony, "Just a second!"

I tugged open the door, met with Gory as she rolled her eyes, "You act like I can't hear." A baby boy nestled in either arm, I waved to Bram as he pulled back out. She smiled and shifted to hold DJ at her hip, "You forgot, didn't you?"

"Sorry."

"Oh well, you look hot. Do I wanna know why?"

"Clawd's going to help his dad unload some stuff at the junkyard Rom bought."

"These puns are writing themselves" she teased, "The babies upstairs?"

I nodded. She trotted upstairs in her heels.

"Want anything?" I called.

"Unless you have a daiquiri to go with my story, probably not."

I rolled my eyes and got to work.

...

"Sexy, sexy, sexy...what the hell is this?" Gory laughed as she plucked something resembling a communion dress out of my closet, "Who did you lose a bet to?"

"My dad" I blushed, "About a hundred and fifteen years ago."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't bet against Dracula then. Uh, hello, why isn't this in your suitcase?" She held up the purple halter dress I just bought. It looked more like a homecoming dress or a cocktail party dress than spending time alone on an island.

"Because, I'm probably not going to wear any dresses anyway."

"Honey, I'm all for the tank tops, halters and booty shorts you've got in here, but this has to travel with you. Listen to it! It's saying _Oh please Draculaura, bring me, bring me, I wanna see the sights, I wanna sip wine on a white sand beach and be hiked up so you can get laid on a railing!_" She laughed and delicately draped it into my suitcase while I blushed. "Oh come on, why are you so quiet?"

"Because I think I should change."

"Why? You look fine" she said.

I took off the sweatshirt and she giggled, "Too much lace?"

"It's starting to rub. Lace really isn't very wearer-friendly."

"It's your house, change. Besides, we've both been in a locker room with Cleo."

I blushed, "She's not that bad. She was worse when she was with Deuce."

"Her bandage push-up bra was worse?"

I laughed, "Shockingly, yeah."

"Here" she tossed over a pink padded bra from my dresser before starting to root through it. I laughed and left the babydoll on the bed, "You're lucky I love you."

"Holy shit! I would've never pictured _you_ to have a kink! A biting fetish maybe, but..." she held up the whip I had in the bottom of my drawer, "Can I borrow this?"

I laughed, "I don't use it, keep it if you want it."

"Where did you get this?" she twirled it around her fingers and cracked it in the air. Evil lit up in her eyes.

I blushed, "My uncle, when he found out I got married..."

"You lucky girl. On my wedding night I got a hooker and a horse."

"What?" I laughed.

She shot me a look, "No, seriously. Bram and I got married and then we fed from a hooker and stole a horse, that was our wedding night. Our wedding day was much better."

I blushed and stole a glance at the clock. She glanced back to me, "How much crap did Clawrk bring him?"

"I don't know. I'm starting to get worried..."

"He's a big boy Lala, he can take care of himself."

I got up and looked out the window anyway as I slipped a tank top on, then my shirt. While Gory was examining my shoes, I slid on a pair of my sneakers and tied them up. She glanced to me, "You're going to find him?"

"He didn't reply to my text. He always replies."

"Calm down, Lala."

"Stay here with the kids?"

She nodded and got up, moving next to me, "Calm down though. He's probably just busy."

"Then I'll just run down the block and back, okay?"

She nodded and smiled, "Be careful. And don't spaz."

I jogged down the stairs and out the front door. Cool, gentle air was kissing my skin. The sun was warm. It had to be in the mid fifties. I walked across the street and went to the corner, taking the suburban route into the center of town. I messed with my sleeves, folding them, pushing them up, trying not to seem like I was going to go peek in on my husband. Just before I stepped out, a black Mustang peeled around the corner and shot off. I stepped back, fanning the gas-and-oil smell from the back end, "Ugh! Normies!"

There was a trail. A gunshot in the gas tank, maybe? Even in Salem, these things were possible. I glanced quickly to either side before darting across the street and toward the Riverfront. The organ music of the carousel carried out to greet the rest of the world as I walked past and toward the center of town. The body shop was closed, to my surprise. I darted across the street to it and tapped at the door, "Romu-"

The door shot open. Romulus grabbed my arm and yanked me inside, "Lala, be quiet."

I silenced instantly, my eyes locked on the nine millimeter in his hand, "What the hell am I missing?"

"Pack problems. Stay here."

"Where is Clawd?"

He left the room. I followed him, "Romulus, where is Clawd?"

"I dunno."

"Was he here?"

"Yeah."

Rom put the safety back on the gun and stuck it through his belt. I slammed my hand down on the table and he gave me a look, "I said keep it down."

"You keep it down, where the fuck is my husband?"

He quirked his head upward, sniffed and grabbed my arm, shouting, "Get down!"

I screamed as he pushed me behind the half-finished body of a truck, just as the aluminum garage door started getting punctured with bullet holes.


	47. You Make Me Feel Alive 2

_2_

Half-protected by Romulus's body, he turned and shot through the busted window. I clung to his shirt, covering my ears. The sounds must've been murder on his. He grabbed my shoulder tightly, "Get in the car!"

"It's not going to run!"

"I don't need it to run, just get in and get down!" He picked me up and flung me in the back. I yelped as my shoulder hit the hard plastic bottom. He threw a tarp over me. I batted it back and panted, peeking over the edge as Romulus ran into the other room. I ducked back down and pulled the tarp back. The shooting stopped, but my heart was racing. Fight or flight kicked in. Something like a chainsaw cut through the metal, grinding and screaming like a burning human. I clamped my hands over my ears. The moment the sound ceased, there was return fire. I smelled human blood. I jumped out from under the tarp and scrambled toward the other car, climbing in the open door. The keys were in. I was one lucky vampire.

"Rom, get back!" I yelled and slammed on the gas. He ducked back. I shut my eyes and tried not to realize that once again, Clawd was right. When the front end of the car started to crumple against the wall, I stopped. Romulus stared at me as he edged out, "Lala, are you fuckin' stupid?"

"Yes, I am, and proud of it."

"They're not your fight. They're wolf hunters. That's why I told Clawrk and Clawd to forget it."

"So where is he?"

"How should I know? I've been a bit busy taking aim for the past hour."

My chest tightened, "Where were they?"

"Clawrk was on his way back from Beaverton, Clawd was hanging out at the Riverfront."

"Were the last hunters in a black Mustang?"

"Yeah."

I looked at him, "I want a gun."

"Lala, go home. Go do what you're supposed to do."

"No. I've been doing what I'm supposed to do my whole life, I'm gonna do what I need to do."

"You don't want more blood on your hands, I know you!" he grabbed my wrist to stop me from taking a discarded revolver, "Go home and wait. He'll be home."

"You can't make me."

"I'm still stronger than you, I can take your ass home if I need to, no matter how much you kick and scream."

I set my jaw and hit his chest, "What if he's hurt?"

"Then he's probably on his way home if he's not there already. Go home and wait for him like a good girl. This isn't your problem."

"Yes it is" I sobbed. I hit his chest as hard as I could. He grabbed my fists. I tried to struggle free, but I couldn't, Romulus's vice-like grip tight on my hands. I sobbed and bit my lip.

"Go home, Lala" he repeated, "Stay there."

"No."

"Do it or else I'll make you."

"I have swords, Romulus! Old world weapons, we can't just bring knives to gun fights anymore!"

He dragged me back the way I'd come and took a hunting rifle off the wall. He grabbed a box of bullets and stuck it in my hand, "Go home. Run home. Lock the damn door and stay there like you're supposed to. When we've got this handled, we'll gather in the ravine. You'll hear us."

I sobbed. He glanced out the door and looked at me, "The normies don't want a part of this Lala, neither should you. Go home. Now."

I was trembling. He shoved me out and pushed me, "Go!"

I ran. I ran back like I was supposed to. Shaking, I ran back to Radcliffe Way and back into my house. The town looked even more like a ghost town the second time through. News traveled fast. I sunk down against the stairs and put my hands together. They were clean, but I was still very aware that I'd just caused more people's deaths. People who I didn't know, but would be burned into my mind for the rest of my life.

"Lala? What happened to you?" Gory came down the stairs and knelt beside me.

"Did he come home?" I whimpered.

"No, where'd you get the gun? Lala, what happened?"

I clung to her. She sighed and stroked my hair, "Shh...I got you...I'm here. He'll be back, Lala. Give him time."

...

I waited. With Gory sitting on the stairs with me, I waited. The sun went down and I stayed in place. I was scared. My heart was pounding. Clawrk called; he hadn't seen Clawd. The pack had hunted down the wolf hunters and taken care of it, or rather, the boys of the pack had. Rocco was back with Cleo. Everyone had moved on but me. I was scared. I was hungry...tired...and then, finally, the door swung open. I was on my feet and at Clawd's side the moment he stumbled in. He collapsed not two feet into the door, wrapped in my arms. I clung to him and sobbed, "Oh baby..."

"Lala" he rasped, clutching me. He kissed me hard. I kissed back and gently reclined him back against my chest. His soft fur was stained with blood. I kept calm, my heart pounding. He laughed, "What a mood kill..."

I stroked his hair, "Shh. It's okay. Just...just relax, okay? I can take care of you..."

He winced, "Just pull them out. It'll be okay."

"She's gonna need to cut you open for that, Clawd" Gory said, sitting at his feet.

"Shit" Clawd groaned. I looked to her, begging with my eyes. She nodded and looked at Clawd, "This is going to hurt."

He nodded. With her sharp nails, she sliced open the wounds. Clawd bit his lower lip. I clutched his hand, my own shaking. There was blood on her fingers as she plucked a bullet from the wound, another from another. She looked at the wound on his chest, "Switch places with me Lala."

"Why?"

"Because, I can't do it. I'd probably kill him."

Clawd's face was burning with fever. I nodded wordlessly and teared up as Gory made a light slice over the wound. Clawd shut his eyes. His breath was coming in shallow pants. Tears rolled down my face, but I gently spread the wound a bit and reached in. My fingers were coated in his blood. I refrained from sobbing. I felt a steady thrum against my fingers and gasped. _I was touching his heart!_ He remained still, his fists balled, his breath even. I gently felt for the silver bullet and removed it, my fingers so gently brushing his heart on the way out. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled a little, "You touch my heart."

I laughed, slightly hysterical, "You need to heal."

"I know." He grasped my hand, the one I held the bullet in, and he leaned up and kissed me gently. Blood began to soak his chest. I held him tightly and kept my hand clamped over the wound as Gory got up. I stroked his jaw and smoothed his hair and sobbed, "I love you. I was so scared."

"I know baby, I know, I'm sorry."

He nestled into my shoulder, my hand resting over his heart. The gentle thrum was still soothing, even though he'd come very close to being mortally wounded. She came back and patted Clawd's cheek, "Shut your eyes and open up."

"Am I gonna regret this?" he asked, turning his face.

"Not unless you don't swallow." She smirked at her own latent innuendo and sliced open a bag of blood, pouring it gently in his mouth. I wiped the blood from his chin that missed his mouth and fed it to him from my fingers. He drank the full bag before his eyes fluttered shut. I held him tightly and looked to Gory. Supportively, she rested her hand on mine, "If you want me to sit on the stairs with the shotgun, I will."

I nodded and smiled.

...

My alarm went off. I'd forgotten it was Sunday. I shifted and my eyes flew open when I realized Clawd wasn't there. I felt around and stared at Gory, who was fast asleep on the stairs. The gun was gone too. I ran upstairs, not even bothering to nudge her awake. The bullets were on the dresser, the unloaded gun against the closet door with my packed suitcase. Clawd's sat next to it. I burst into the bathroom and saw him fully healed, getting dressed, "Hey baby."

It was like a bad dream, only evidence remained that it had been real. I flung my arms around him, relief flooding my veins. He smiled and rubbed my back, "Well, good morning to you too."

"I was so scared..."

"Shh" he soothed, "Take a nice bath. I'll wake up Gory."

I kissed him and clutched him, melting against him, "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"You think I liked getting shot?" he laughed and kissed me again, "Promise."

He gently set me down and smiled, "I love you. Meet you downstairs?"

I nodded. The moment he'd walked out of the room, I uncurled my hand. In a circle of dry blood, a twisted piece of silver remained. It touched his heart and remained in my hand. Alone in the bathroom, I sunk down against the tub and exhaled deeply.

**MH**


	48. I Kissed A Girl

_Author's Note: So, my boyfriend (Cryhavok13) and I have these collaborating sessions when we chat on the phone. This fic came from one of them. This is definitely one of the more R rated fics, so if you can't handle steaminess or aren't particular toward girl/girl steaminess, turn back while you can._

**I Kissed A Girl (And I Liked It)**

I suppose the idea was planted in my mind when we were on the boat and I saw my dad kiss a guy. A part of me that had been repressed for almost sixteen hundred years had really always wondered what it was like to kiss a girl, and my best friends were the perfect candidates for that. They didn't judge me. But still...I didn't want to make things awkward with Clawdeen. So when Gory stayed over again, the night the boys went to a casketball game, I'd thought I had the guts to make a move. But I was scared to do it.

"Alright, what gives?" Gory finally asked, turning to me, "We've been watching LMN all night and you haven't budged. You're hardly breathing, for god's sake. What's wrong? And don't tell me nothing."

"It's kind of awkward."

She gave me an exasperated look, "Honey, as close as you and I have gotten, nothing is awkward anymore. Remember, you said we're like family?"

"Kiss me" I blurted.

She laughed and leaned in and kissed my cheek. I blushed furiously, "No, I mean...I'm really bad at making first moves..."

"You want to experiment, and you figured it would be better to mess around with another vampire who won't judge you or make things more awkward than they are?"

I nodded. She shrugged and reached out to stroke my hair, "It's not like losing your virginity, Draculaura. You mess around, and if you like it you can go all the way. If you don't, I can stop. We're vampires, honey, we're sexual creatures. It's not your fault you have urges."

I blushed. Her closeness and the feeling of her fingertips on my cheek was making me blush. She smirked and leaned forward, capturing my mouth. I whimpered and kissed her back, my lips parting for her to dominate. She laughed and drew back slightly, "Draculaura, don't be afraid. Sexuality isn't something to be scared of. Dominate."

I panted as I pushed her back on the couch and kissed her. She moaned and kissed back, her fingers locking in my hair. She grasped my hands and put them on her breasts. I caressed her, moaning back into her mouth and kissing her the way Clawd kissed me. Heat spread through my blood. She tugged my hair and pushed me back, panting, "Oh wow..."

I blushed, "Is that good?"

Her eyes were cloudy and red, her arms encircling my waist, "So very good..."

I leaned in and kissed her neck. She whimpered and stroked my hair, tugging softly. Soft panting breaths fell from her lips. I was surprised at her submission, she never seemed like the submissive type. I drew back and looked at her. She blushed this time, "Sorry."

I blushed even brighter, "Don't be. Have you...?"

"No." She blushed, "Kissed girls yes, slept with them, not yet."

"I...know how..."

"Good, so do I." She stroked the buttons of my shirt and smiled, "Whatever you're up for."

I climbed off and hesitated. She smiled and stroked my hair, "That was nice."

"It is" I murmured, blushing.

She cuddled up to me and stroked her fingers over my cheek, a small smile on her face. I blushed, "What?"

"Is it awkward? I can stop if you want."

I shook my head, open to the affection. I tilted her face up and kissed her softly. She giggled, "Wanna make a tape for Bram and Clawd?"

I blushed and shook my head. She laid her head on my shoulder and cuddled up, kissing my neck. I leaned back and gave her access. Soft lips, tasting like strawberries. A rush of heat came to my cheeks; I really liked kissing her. Gory was comfortable with herself. I'd been raised in a society when even extramarital sex was taboo; but Gory lived post-Renaissance. The popes had sex scandals closer to her time. Her body felt curvy and lithe, her lips tender and warm. She climbed on top of me and kissed me again, giggling. I softly flicked my tongue against hers. I wrapped my arms around her and stroked down her back down to her hips. She giggled, touching my lips, "I like this. A lot."

"Were you this giggly when Bram started kissing on you?"

She nodded and kissed my neck. I caressed her hair and shimmied out from under her. Her eyes were sparkling, and I felt mine doing the same. I blushed and shifted, "So, you wanna go upstairs?"

"Sure, if you want to."

After another solid minute of blushing, she shook her head and laughed, "Lala, don't bother."

"I want to...I just...two bottoms don't make a top."

"Yeah, well, three rights make a left so..."

I smiled and she smiled back.

...

Her arm over my waist, I laid nuzzled into her neck. She'd gotten me to stop blushing, and well...we'd gotten each other into a lot.

"Whataya think Clawd's gonna say?" she murmured before yawning, holding onto me tightly.

I welcomed her to lay on my chest and I yawned too, "He'll probably ask why he couldn't join."

"Ever talked about it?" she murmured.

"Once or twice...casually...he said he'd want in if I ever did."

She laughed, her eyes fluttering shut, "Well then...guess you should got to sleep just in case."

I stroked her hair and sighed, murmuring after a silent moment, "Gory? What were you going by before you met Bram?"

"Hm?"

"Your name?"

"Fangtell."

I smiled and stroked my fingers through her hair.

**MH**


	49. Moons Over Skull Shores 1

**Moons Over Skull Shores**

_1_

I clutched the twins and CJ tightly, showering kisses over them. Luc glanced back longingly at the new toys my uncle bought them to keep them amused while Clawd and I were gone. Luna was half-asleep against his shoulder and CJ was confined to the playpen. He gave them a somewhat serious look. I gave them another round of kisses. Uncle Vlad rolled his eyes, "Darling, I love you, but you're allowed to leave. They spend plenty of time with me, they know we'll have fun."

"I know, but Clawd and I have never both been away from them-"

"Go. Before I push you out."

I hugged him. He cut the hug short, smirking, "I'm not your father, I won't try to guilt you back. Just go have fun."

I blushed at the double meaning, "Okay."

"I mean it, go. You're allowed."

"Bye Momma" Luna waved, smiling, "We save cookies!"

"Okay Lulu."

"Get on scuttlebutt, go. I'm locking you out."

I gave Uncle Vlad another grateful smile as he took away my keys and pushed me out the door. Clawd was leaning on the hood of MUTT, smirking. Rocco was beside him, his hair pulled back and a Yankees cap covering his head. He tilted it slightly, "Your chariot, ma'am."

I burst into laughter as I walked over, "Everything fit okay?"

"As much as you packed in that suitcase, shockingly."

I had tried to keep traveling light, but I still blushed. Rocco rolled his eyes and climbed in the front seat, "Think happy thoughts..."

I climbed in back with Clawd, not too surprised when he immediately started kissing my neck. I gasped and moaned as his hands went to slip under my skirt.

"Seatbelts!" Rocco barked.

I blushed and tried to pull away, but Clawd held me firmly on his lap, "Rocco, what did I say?"

"Drive and don't comment, but Clawd, come on! I did not sign up for cash cab you-ain't-getting-any!"

I climbed off of Clawd's lap and blushed as I buckled in, "Don't be difficult."

He stuck the belt across his waist and pushed it aside to lean toward me and continue kissing my neck.

"God I wish I was driving a limo..." Rocco muttered.

"Rocco! Killing the mood!" Clawd said, laughing slightly.

"Dude, I don't need to be put in the mood right now myself!"

"Cleo making you sleep outside?"

"No, I'll just be an hour away from Cleo."

I smiled and placed Clawd's hand between mine, "Just wait until we get on the jet at least, dear."

"It's not commercial, is it?"

I laughed, "Do you really think my family would sardine cram themselves in with their food?"

"Point taken." He locked his fingers with mine and leaned forward to stare into my eyes. I blushed as we nudged noses. He leaned in and kissed me again, cupping my face. I melted, pushing the belt down to clutch at him. I could kiss Clawd all night..his lips molded to mine so sweetly. He tasted so rich and warm, like melted chocolate. The back seat was thankfully not very roomy; his arms wrapped around me easily and held me to him tightly. I moaned and let him kiss me so deeply. My skin tingled. I felt like I was on fire. I gasped and panted softly as he drew back, his warm lips tracing down my neck with harsh nips and light bites. I whined softly, feeling his sharp teeth brushing my skin. There was pure alpha radiating off him. Finally, Rocco proceeded to snarl back to us, "Can I please get some non-sex-smelling air?"

I drew back quickly, leaving Clawd looking not too happy. He sighed and leaned back, "Oh come on Rocco."

"Dude, really. I'm sorry, but I kind of don't want to watch."

...

On our private plane, the first thing I did was put my suitcase under the bed and spread out on it. I had been asleep most of the drive and wanted to continue that for the few hours that we would be taken down to the Caribbean. I curled up in the center of the bed and felt the wheels taking off on the tarmac. Clawd yawned and curled up beside me. I leaned back into the warmth of his chest and yawned, "Sleep."

"I will" he murmured, nuzzling into my hair. Wrapped in the warmth of his arms and the closeness of his grip, my mind kept flashing back. I'd touched his beating heart. He'd probably touched mine the time I'd gotten staked. We'd put our lives on the line for each other time and time again, we saved each other from mortal wounds and time spent healing. All I wanted was some time for just us, no matters of life and death at hand. His hand rested over my chest, his fingers resting over my heart. I knew he felt the beat. We were so sensitive to each other, and it also helped that his ears were more sensitive than mine. He leaned up after a moment and smiled, "This is perfect."

"How so?" I murmured, turning and nuzzling into his chest.

He tilted my face up to steal a kiss that I happily obliged him. He parted my lips with his tongue and kissed me until both of us had to break away for air. I melted back against the bed and lazily stroked his chest through his shirt.

"Everybody else is like some kind of stereo surround sound or something...and you're just right." He leaned in and kissed my chest over my heartbeat, lingering his lips there, "You're not too quiet and not too loud. I like the sound of your heart. It sounds right. Your voice...your breaths..." His lips brushed over the spot and I moaned. He smiled, his warm amber eyes taking me in, "You are so beautiful."

I blushed and giggled as he cupped my face and met my eyes. "Baby...is it okay if I just stare at you for a while without being creepy about it?"

I blushed even brighter as I caressed his chest, "Only if I can too."

His eyes were so gentle and warm. His face so perfectly chiseled. He had such nice muscles...they were warm and secure and rock-hard when he flexed them...I bit my lip as I caressed the light fur on his face. His eyes fluttered slightly. He had cinnamon colored skin, the strong Latin decent in him...I wanted to bury my face in his neck and smell the sweet, clinging scent that was Clawd, all sandalwood and earthen musk, probably unattractive on most other men, but I liked the way Clawd smelled. He didn't need cologne. I leaned forward and nuzzled his throat, softly kissing his neck. I was so happy to feel his soft fur against my skin. I loved that feeling. I pressed my lips to his pulse and kept myself there, wrapped in his arms tighter than I would've thought was comfortable. His eyes fluttered shut and I laid there, wrapped in his arms while he slept, and I couldn't help but remember.

He'd snuck into my room before, of course, but after our first time, we'd been addicted to each other. It was always at night while my father and his wives were out so we were never caught. He climbed into the coffin with me, and without light, he proceeded to strip me and kiss every inch of me. I blushed as I realized that whether it was the first time or the hundredth, his touch did the same things to me as it had before. Some things never did change...I remembered the sensation of my nails ripping into the pink velvet lining, pawing and crying out against his mouth, trying not to cut up his back with my manicured nails. I had tried to be gentle, but he drove me crazy. I didn't know such intense pleasure or such deep love, and inevitably I dug my nails into his back and arched into him and muffled my cries against his throat. He had been so gentle. He stayed with me that night like he did every night we made love, but that had been the first time he hadn't rushed to make us part. For a long time, I laid in his arms with my body singing from the touch of his hands and the caress of his lips. It was like I had been absolved; there was nothing but peace flowing through my veins. I nestled into his chest and exhaled. I felt that way now.

...

"You sure you wanna wait until we get there?" I cooed in his ear as I brushed my hands over his lower abs, my hands under his shirt. Salt and brine scented the air as our little boat cut through the water, wind sweeping my hair back and ruffling his. I placed kisses against the back of his neck. He put his hand over mine, firmly keeping the touch in place, "Yeah. I'm going to properly carry you over the threshold before we start this."

I blushed, reconsidering, "Can I take a shower first?"

"Why? We spent an hour in the car, a couple on your dad's private plane, and now we're on a private boat."

"I just...we slept. I'd feel better if I looked halfway decent."

He rolled his eyes and I saw it, "If it were up to me I'd stick the boat on autopilot and I'd have my way with you right now. But I need to make sure we get where we're going."

I stroked his abs lightly and tried not to think about it. He'd given me some lovely mental images the past few days, building up the excitement for strolls on white sand beaches, and swimming under waterfalls, discovering hidden caves and barefoot hikes across the mossy, tropical earth...I had dreams of looking out over the shore from the villa, his arms around my waist, the sun kissing my face. The moon was high overhead, giving the inky, navy water a silver glow at its crests. The air was thick with humidity and balmy, and I found myself stripping Clawd's shirt off for him, kissing his shoulders and enjoying the feeling of his muscles. It wasn't exactly hard for me to wrap my arms around him, but he was built. I hooked my hands together with my fingers and giggled into his back.

"What?"

"You're so strong..."

He purred, "What doesn't kill me makes me stronger."

Finally, the docks were revealed through the blackness. I squeaked. He grinned as he cut the engine and coasted in, tying up the boat with expert ease. I put my hands on my hips in playful suspicion, "My dad taught you that, didn't he?"

"Nope. I used to go fishing with my dad. I know a thing or two about docking a boat."

He grinned and picked me up in one arm and our bags in the other. I squeaked and hug on, his tee shirt draped over my waist and my suitcase in his hand. He kissed me fiercely as we climbed out of the boat. Hot, moist air filled my lungs. It was invigorating. He took the cobblestone walkway and carried me over the polished threshold just as he'd promised. By the time we entered the air-conditioned house, my heart was singing in such a way that made tears sparkle in my eyes. I leaned up and captured his lips in a kiss.


	50. Moons Over Skull Shores 2

_Darkhearted Angels- You could always message me with reviews and questions, I still love them :)_

_2_

We didn't even make it to the bedroom. He laid me down on the beautiful red leather lounge in the center of the glass-paneled living room and he stripped my clothes off with swift tugs. Our bags sat on the floor, practically forgotten as his soft touch caressed my skin. I whimpered and arched into him. I didn't have to be quiet. There were no family members I could disturb, no children I could wake. He worshipped my body with his hands and then with his mouth, earning every moan and gasp that he made me have. My fingers locked in his hair, tugging gently, urging him on. His eyes were wild with animalistic passion. Mine must've resembled the same. He groaned and growled as he dug his claws into the lounge and claimed me. I gasped, clinging to him, hearing the ripping of the fabric under his claws. His eyes were glowing gold, a forced gentleness in them. I bit my lower lip, "Go ahead. I can handle it."

"No" he growled, "Not now. Now...it's about giving you what I didn't."

I gasped as he began to build a rhythm. It was a gentle one, slow and teasing. I freely cried out in ecstasy, clawing his back. He dug his claws into the frame as he built his pace. I leaned up and kissed his neck. As my fangs brushed his skin, he growled and built faster. I cried out, clawing his back until I felt blood under my fingertips. His mouth claimed mine with such dominance I knew nothing else to do but kiss back with the same passion. We were lost in the sudden frenzy of each other. I clung to him as tightly as I could and cried out in euphoria. He let out the fierce roar of a wild animal as he gave a final thrust and claimed me as his. A sharp snap came from under us as the back of the lounge cracked and started to recline toward the floor. I couldn't find the urge to laugh; it felt too good. He was in alpha mode, I could sense that. It felt like there was an inner animal inside me too as I placed soft kisses across his jaw. He gently captured my lips and panted, "Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head and nuzzled him, "No, that was amazing."

"Shit" he muttered, a small grin spreading across his face, "I went all alpha on you."

"I'm okay."

He buried his mouth against my neck and began to kiss my pounding pulse, "Legend has it the mates always get pregnant."

"Oh shut up." My face started to burn as I stroked his hair. He chuckled and kissed me, his tongue gently stroking my lower lip. I felt my eyes flutter closed on their own, my arms around his shoulders tightening slightly as I caressed the back of his neck. He drew back with a soft purr of a growl, nuzzling me softly, "Should I take you to the bedroom?"

A slow smirk crossed my lips, "No. Actually, I wanna have something to eat, and then we can take a bath together, and then we can go to bed."

He stroked the tip of his index claw over my hip, "So you want me to start a bath for you?"

"Mm-hm, would you? I'll get us something to eat."

He kissed my lips softly, "Alright. Don't take too long." He very gently separated us and got up. I grabbed his shirt and put it on. He smacked my backside as I went toward the kitchen-I yelped and giggled. For a moment, I lingered by the island and watched him walk into the plush bedroom, his jeans riding low on his hips, his belt open, his sculpted muscles exposed to me. I felt so good, physically and otherwise. I felt pretty. I felt alive. I wanted to do it again. My stomach growled, though, and I checked the refrigerator. Some strawberries and melted chocolate were waiting. Had the place been fully stocked recently? Apparently, considering the note was only from yesterday. I blushed as I stared at my uncle's handwriting and let out a half-hysterical laugh. _Have fun!_

...

The sunrise was probably still some time away, but we still ran along the white sand beaches and splashed in the water. It was pure and fine like sugar, seashells on the edges of the water. It was lovely. I danced through the shallow water and laughed. Wrapped in his arms, his hands splashing water over my body, I felt like sleep would be forever away. I locked my arms around his neck and kissed him while waves crashed over us. We swam until the sky began to lighten-first with slight blues, then a bit of gray, and then the colors of dawn began to break the horizon. On instinct, Clawd grabbed my arms and hauled me out of the water. I tugged back, though, and grabbed a plastic bag to collect shells.

"Lala, we need to go inside."

"No. I'm not gonna hide from the sun, I like the sun. Besides...I wanna watch it rise with you."

The sky lightened to a bloody red, then to orange. Yellow and pink clouds floated on the horizon and stretched toward us. By that time, I had a full bag of shells and I was sitting on the sand, feeling like a powdered doughnut. Clawd obediently sat next to me and watched. The orange orb started far away and we just sat. I let the sun come fully over the horizon. In the matter of an hour, it had risen. My skin felt hot. It wasn't burning, but it felt hot. Uncomfortably hot. I bit my lower lip and scrambled to my feet, bolting for the house. He followed. I scurried clear across the kitchen, leaving the shells resting in the sink to drain out, and made for the tub. I sharply turned the cold dial and climbed in, the spray instantly touching my legs to quell the burn, I splashed it up over myself and tossed my wrap out onto the floor where it landed with a sopping wet smack.

"Lala? Oh god" he snickered.

"What?" I shrieked, "Is my face peeling off?"

"No, but I hope you like pink..."

I submerged my face in water, assuaging the burn for a moment. He laughed at my desperation and walked up beside me, cupping water in his palm and gently stroking it over my back. I bit my lower lip as I felt his claws softly trace the back of my swimsuit.

"You've never had a sunburn before?"

I gave him the _did you honestly just ask me that_ look.

He laughed, "It's not going to hurt, baby. It might burn...sting a little, sure, but it won't hurt."

"It does burn" I muttered.

He leaned in and kissed me, "Well you'd be fried bat if you weren't drinking my blood so often."

I blushed, but I was sure he couldn't see it. I took a deep breath and submerged myself under the water. My skin felt like it was being kissed by flames, even under the icy water. After a moment, Clawd pulled me out and shook his head, "That's not how you take care of it, babe."

Dripping wet like a bathed cat, I glared at him, "What's that supposed to mean? How else do you treat burns?"

He laughed, "Take a bath. Clean up, and we'll wait for a while before we go out."

"Damn straight" I muttered, tossing my sopping wet bathing suit out on the tile and pulling the curtain closed. I mostly felt bad because of my own stupidity. How-after god knows how many years of being unable to leave the house without it-had I forgotten sunscreen?

"Babe, it won't hurt for long. Trust me. I have six siblings, I know how to treat a sunburn."

I washed and climbed out. He was waiting with a towel and a smile. I gingerly dried off and watched as he rummaged around and finally produced some green goo. I wrinkled my nose, "There's no way you're putting that on me. It looks like toxic waste."

"Toxic waste isn't actually green." He poured a whole handful and looked at me, "If you don't let me, I'll just have to pin you to the wall."

"I'll most likely scream and cry" I reminded him.

He scowled and swiped just a little with his index finger. I shied away from it. He grasped my wrist and an evil smile crossed his face as he started smearing the handful of goo across my skin as if I'd been hit with a whipped cream pie at a carnival. I screamed, "EW! CLAWD!"

He laughed, "It's aloe, Lala."

"It smells funny." I wrinkled my nose.

"Weren't you saying something about how real badasses wear pink?"

I glared at him, "I am a badass."

"You're not acting like it. Sissy." He knew he was going to goat a response out of me. I would've crossed my arms, but there was goo all over me. He looked up at me sweetly and kissed my lips, putting a little goo on my nose, "It's just a part of life, baby."

...

We waited until the sun was low in the opposite direction to go hiking. The ground was in fact mossy, and where it wasn't it was covered with pure white sand and smooth, gray stone. I tried to cover my burning skin as little as possible, which was alright with Clawd. Traipsing through the underbrush and such, it felt like paradise. Hot, sticky, balmy paradise. I was in another swimsuit, this one a two piece Clawdeen and I had picked out a month before the wedding just for this occasion, covered only by a terrycloth dancer's sweater. The memory stung my heart. We were both happier back then. The farther I'd thought back, the happier we were. It seemed like maybe things had finally come full circle. Maybe Valentine would stay in Romania and fall in love with the vampire he was seeing. Maybe I would come home and Kate would be awake, and everything would be fine, and Cleo and Rocco's wedding could go on with her there. I knew he was postponing for her. For some chance that she would be there for it. They were family, after all. Maybe when I went home, things wouldn't be so tense with my dad.

Clawd suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me across the ground. I laughed and bolted after him, clinging to his hand as he clung to mine. He brought me to a peak, a ledge. I stared down in awe, "Oh my god."

A beautiful lake; crystalline blue with a waterfall pouring down the opposite side. Tiny caves dotted the cliff opposite the sheer drop to the lake that we stood on. He grinned. I shook my head and gripped his arm, "No. No, there's no way in hell, Clawd!"

"Hang on, spider monkey."

The sad part was, I grabbed ahold of him and clung to him like my life depended on it...which at that moment, it pretty much did. I screamed and buried my face into his shoulder, letting him scoop me up and run forward. We dove together, plunging into the cold water. When we surfaced, I was gasping and shaking with cold and he was laughing. I clung to him, my hair in my eyes, and I started to laugh.

"Y-You are s-s-so mean to me..."

He stroked my face and kissed me hotly. Warmth surged through my veins and I slipped my arms around his neck. His touch was so gentle and soft that my heart stopped for a fraction of a second. He held me tightly to him and I screamed as we drifted under the waterfall. I swore my eyes could've popped out of my head as ice cold water pelted down on us. I laughed and clung to him and kissed him again, smiling widely, "I'm gonna get you back for that!"

"I can't wait!" He was grinning, pure joy in his sparkling amber eyes. I couldn't help but cling on to him and grin back.


	51. Moons Over Skull Shores 3

_3_

Dinner was steak and wine, with rich chocolate cake for dessert. The sunset felt warm on my sunscreen covered skin, but not unpleasantly so. I was wearing the dress Gory made me bring and I admitted, I did feel nice. I leaned on the polished railing overlooking the beach and orange sparkling water. Clawd's arms wrapped around me and his mouth lowered to my neck, "The perfect ending to the perfect day."

I blushed as his kisses grew harder and more lust-filled, my heart starting to quicken as he moved from my neck to my mouth and our kisses grew in heat. I shifted so the sun was to my back. He pinned me to the railing and claimed my mouth with his, his tongue teasing mine, his sharp teeth softly nipping my lip, and the softness of his lips pressing to mine. I gasped and whimpered as he hitched up my skirt to cup my backside and press me against him. I stroked his jaw and panted into his mouth, my heart thudding so hard I thought it would spring out of my chest. He broke away and smoothed my skirt down to sit me on the railing. He held me close to him as his lips traced my neck again, his tongue lightly brushing my pulse. I bit my lip. He kissed down to my collarbone and groaned, grinding against me so hard I gasped and clutched his shoulders, "You're so beautiful...god, just looking at you does things to me..."

I bared my neck. He kept kissing, his hands running softly over my back. I arched into him and whimpered, tugging his hair, "Clawd..."

He drew back slightly. His kisses were softer.

"Take me to bed?"

He obliged quickly, scooping me up and pressing me to him. I giggled and moaned as he shut the french doors. He grinned and sat me down on the counter, "Bed, or...?"

I blushed and stroked his hair, "The bed. Definitely the bed."

His eyes were gentle and warm as he carried me in. I laughed and brought him close for a few kisses as his hands traveled down my legs to my shoes and slipped them off. I giggled and laid back on the bed, feeling like Cinderella. He kissed my wrists gently and climbed in next to me, nuzzling into my neck and kissing my shoulder. After several sweet, loving kisses and my undoing the buttons on his shirt, he broke into a mischief-filled grin, "Give me a strip tease."

I blushed bright red, muttering a weak excuse, "I don't have any music."

He rolled over so I was on top of him. I leaned in and kissed his neck, his collarbone and his chest. I paid special attention over the beat of his heart. He stroked my hair and closed his eyes, cupping my face, "I love you so much."

I blushed, "You really wanna see?"

He nodded. A little light blush covered his cheeks too. I climbed off of him and got on my knees at the end of the bed, undoing the tie around my neck for the dress and holding it to my chest. I reached around and unhooked the top, unzipping the back. His eyes were so gentle, so lovingly appraising. I slipped my dress completely off and rested it over the end of the bed. He smiled and beckoned me to him. I sunk against him and kissed him, clinging to him, pushing his shirt open farther. He beamed and held my face, "There's so much I wanna do with you...not just in bed, but over the rest of our lives..."

I nodded. He stroked the blush from my cheeks and rolled on top of me. I slid my arms around his neck and kissed him back tenderly as he held me, caressing my exposed stomach lightly, "Promise me something."

I nodded, initiating the tender kiss this time. He softly pressed his forehead to mine, his eyes closing. Very gently, he held my hip, "Promise me you'll be mine forever."

"I promise" I whimpered, "I swear."

He cupped my cheek and kissed me softly, "And I'll be yours forever. I promise that. I love you...I need you...you're the only woman I want. Ever. I promise, I'm gonna worship you like a goddess until the day I die."

I arched against his touch and bit my lower lip. He gently slipped a claw between the clasp of my bra and popped it open. I flushed and clung to him, "Forever."

"Forever."

...

Days were filled with the stuff of dreams, night, the stuff of fantasy. By the time we were ready to go home, I wasn't ready to leave. I wanted to go home, get my family and come here. Hide out on the little island from the rest of the world. With mere hours left until the plane would be waiting for us, Clawd and I were just leaving. I felt...better. Different, almost. Different like the way I had been, carefree and happy. I leaned up and captured his lips again, receiving yet another fierce, loving, loyal kiss. I smiled and nestled into his chest, "Did you really have to tear open the pillows?"

"It was the pillows or your neck."

I blushed, nuzzling into his chest, "My dad's gonna kill us."

"I bet you ten bucks your uncle will be out here tomorrow laughing his ass off."

"Still..." I tried to tally up the damage in my head. The lounge was the first thing we broke...then we probably took care of the mattress..the pillows were a definite...I suppose we were just lucky the bed stayed intact. We had only been gone four days, but still, it had been the most heavenly four days of my life. We swam under the ocean water like scuba divers, the vampire part of me not needing to breath as often as Clawd, so I suppose I might've enjoyed the mystery of the undersea more...but he'd outrun me across the smooth stone path to the other lake midway across the island, and I had my own fair share of cuts and scrapes from the trees that decided to hate me for it. We had never been more intimate, as intimate as we had been. I nestled against his chest and pressed my ear to his heart. He smoothed my hair and sighed, "Wanna go back to sleep on the plane?"

I nodded and stroked his chest. He left his shirt open just for me. I kissed his chest and yawned, "I love you Clawd...so much..."

"I love you too" he murmured and leaned down, softly capturing my lips with his once more...

_Epilogue_

Thankfully, he was an expert at time zones.

The little blond proved hardly the amusement he sought; she had tried to provide solace in a way he just didn't want. He wanted _her_, and a deep rooted part of him was sure he would want her until the day he died. That was the horrible part, she was gone and he wasn't...There was still doubt in his mind. Still doubt that she was gone. He didn't feel as empty as he should. From the airport, he waited until he was out of sight to depart as a bat, luggage and all. He landed across the street from her house. He had never been invited in, he could go no closer to her.

But he heard her voice. He saw her face. She was happy, hugging her children, a light human color to her skin. She was talking about the beach. A large part of him felt relief; she was breathing. She was alive. But a growing part of him was turning pain into anger; they'd planned this. He swore he would get his hands on her again and he swore she would know just a force to recon with that he was. There was a tinier part that was telling him not to. It was so tiny that he could usually ignore it, but his mind still swam. She was so lovely. He should just let her be happy. He should just turn and walk down the street and find Kate, see her, see their child and wish her well, and leave before he could hurt her again. He wanted her from the moment he saw her, and the more he denied himself the pleasure, the more the craving deepened. He walked away before he could let himself reveal himself to her.

"You're an idiot, a masochistic idiot!" he snapped at himself, taking refuge on a bus bench for a moment, "She's happy. Why can't you let her be happy? Why can't you stay away, wasn't the pain of losing her once enough? She's always going to choose him, she loves him. He loves her. You don't." He growled and pulled his hair, exhaling. He almost allowed the moment of weakness, but instead, he didn't. He scented the air and followed around the back of the ravine. He scaled the wall of the house and tapped at the closed window, "Kate. Kate. Katerina. Damn it woman, wake up. Katherine!"

He tried to find a way to see in through the curtain and couldn't. With an exasperated sigh, he jumped down and ran his fingers through his hair. With nowhere else to go, Valentine returned to his bat form and took off for the crypt. He was warring with himself, but he knew...he would make Draculaura his, just for the satisfaction. Maybe when she was no longer a conquest, he would be able to give up.

The thought brought him a measure of hope, as the laugh that filled the night sky made several dogs howl.

**MH**


	52. Wrought Iron Lace

_A/N- I will never be happier than I am at this moment in my life...if you haven't, go see the new preview posted on the MH website! There's a passionate kiss, a knock-down drag-out fight, and Valentine is exactly the manipulative bastard I write! So yes, GO WATCH IT NOW! I did eight times!_

_Review time:_

_777- I was a twilight fan for years before this...I suppose the references are just second nature now lol. I know, I hate Valentine too, glad you agree :D Thanks so much! Haha, for some reason I think I love all of the guys...except Valentine. And yes, if it wasn't for lovely reviews, Deuce and Clawdeen would've never been shipped, so I'm glad I ship them too._

_Darkhearted Angels- LOL yes, he's back. Thanks, that was my favorite arc to write. Well, he has had a bit of improvement...killing people does that I suppose, but he's also been through a lot of grief and realization. He genuinely does love her, even if his love is obsessive and twisted, and he's trying unsuccessfully. Oh just WAIT until you see what happens next! He doesn't actually want them, he returned to see Lala's grave, but he went to see her just because he was there. As I've said to others...you must wait patiently ;)_

**Wrought Iron Lace**

No one had ever made Nefera melt the way Luken did. I smiled when I caught glimpses of them together. He was coming over and staying more and more, doting on her and her little Adam. She would be married next, I knew. She would be as happy as me.

Rocco was leaning on the tiny bridge that separated the outer world from my sweet little island on the other side of the Nile. I smiled as I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, kissing his neck, "Hey."

He closed his eyes and put his hands over mine, "Hey." The sadness in his voice was physical; he looked like a wilted little flower. I brushed my hands over his back, slowing giving him a massage. He groaned and leaned back, arching like my kitties. I blushed, his smooth, hard muscles under my hands. He turned, his eyes alight again, "What's wrong, my lovely queen?" He scooped me up and I squeaked, wrapping my legs around his waist, the satin robe barely remaining closed. He laid me down in bed and showered me with kisses, tender, loving kisses. I moaned and arched into him, letting him gently open the robe and begin to caress. As his mouth locked with mine, he sighed, "You ready to get married?"

I looked up at him with surprise in my eyes.

"Saturday. I'm going to take you out in front of the whole town in that beautiful dress, and I'm going to let the world know how much I love you, just like you want, okay? I can't make you wait."

"But...what about Kate..?"

He sighed, "I don't know anymore. I don't want to give up, but she's not getting any better, not even with Viv's help."

"Is she okay?" I sat up and closed the robe.

"No. That's just it...she's not doing any better. Some days she gets worse, some days she stays the same...it's been weeks, Cleo. And she's not doing any better."

"Rocco...you can't." I knew him by now, I knew where his mind was going, "Think about Lala. This would kill her, literally. If Valentine found out she was alive he would kill her. He would do so much worse than kill her."

"I know. It's selfish, isn't it? I just want Kate to heal...it's bad enough he's not going to have a father, I don't want him to lose his mother too."

"He has another mother" I soothed, rubbing his back, "And you know she wouldn't keep you from him."

"Romulus still isn't speaking to me."

"Romulus is a moron."

"I worry about his and Abbey's future kids."

"So do I."

He laughed ruefully and looked at me, "If she dies, I don't know how I'll handle it. We've been close forever, even if we didn't know...I don't care what it would take, Cleo. I would do anything to help my sister..."

"I know. I wouldn't expect any different from you."

"It's still not right. Lala's been nothing but good to us since we got here. I owe her a lot, but still..."

"Just don't do it."

"I can't just watch her die."

"Can't you find someone else for her? Can't a new mate override a new one?"

"It doesn't work that way."

I wanted to scream that I knew that, but I knew he was only trying to help. I rubbed his back, "I think you should bring her DJ. You have no idea what good a baby does for someone."

He turned to me and grasped my hands. There were two lines on my wrists, paler than the rest of my skin. He brought them to his lips and softly kissed them, "What did it feel like?"

"When I died the first time, it was painful...it was a blackout for a few days, and then I woke up and I was in a coffin. No matter how loud I screamed, nobody heard me. It was excruciating. But...then...it was desperate. I didn't realize what I was doing until after I did it, and then it was too late...I didn't mean to do what I did, I had just been so scared..."

"I know" he murmured and stroked my hair, "But the good thing is, you're both fine."

I nodded and shared a soft kiss with him. My lower lip trembled and I clutched him, "I wanna wait. I want Katie to heal too. I won't make you get married without your sister there, no amount of attention is going to be worth that." I clutched his hands, "This is your day too. I want you to be happy."

He smiled and stroked my lower lip, "What brought that on?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. I always will." His lips locked with mine and I melted in his grip. Wrapped in the loving warmth that was Rocco, I had never been happier. But I got a very good feeling I would be saying that again soon.

**MH**


	53. You Won't Be Scared

**You Won't Be Scared**

Curled up on the couch, the past few days felt like a distant memory. Once again, the threat was very real. My father paced in front of me, fussing with his shirt cuffs. Very little made him nervous. I felt pale. I probably looked it.

"He left Romania last night. Nobody could get a hold on him. They don't know where he went, but I assume here."

"Gee, thanks" I muttered.

"Do you have any idea what he'll do if he finds you alive?"

I grasped my knees, my heart pounding, "I can only imagine."

"You'll be safe" he paused in front of me to smooth my hair, "I promise."

I buried my face into my knees and breathed, but the tightness in my chest didn't alleviate. I just wanted to go up to him and punch him in the face and plead for him to leave me alone. What was so appealing about me?

"Plenty, probably." Gory jumped over the back of the couch and landed easily at my side, wrapping her arm around my shoulders, "You should really stop talking to yourself."

My father's brow furrowed. He stood in front of the fireplace like he used to. I slid my arms around Gory in return. She smiled, flashing fang, "Want me and Clawdeen to go take care of him? If he's around, Kate should know where."

"No."

My head snapped up at my Dad's tone. Gory scowled, "Excuse me?"

"No. And that's final. No little girls are going out to get killed."

"I hate to break it to you sweetness, but I survived what killed your brother. If anybody can handle Valentine, it's going to be us."

"Then why didn't you?" he snapped.

"Oh, mostly because I've just brought my son into the damned world?" she snapped back.

Their eyes were getting darker. They were going to fight. I got between them, "Daddy, back off."

"Back off? Where does this...child get the right to talk to me like that? Who is she?"

"Gory Fangtell-Devein" she snapped, "The one and only."

"Gory" I soothed, placing my hand on her back.

"I remember the vampires you ran with" my father said. There was a wicked look in his now-black eyes, "I should've known you'd cause trouble just like them."

I wrapped my arms around Gory to hold her in place. She glanced to me and nodded that she was going to behave. I sunk back on the couch and she sat grudgingly beside me. She was like Clawdeen, only a vampire; fiercely loyal and slightly overprotective. But my father was who he was for a reason, he always had to have the last word, "And why would killing Valentine be so important to you?"

"To protect my family" she nearly hissed.

"Your family? Hah."

"Daddy" I said sharply.

He simply shook his head and stared into the stone, as if looking for an answer. I looked to Gory and grasped her hands, trying to keep them from balling into fists. If we fought amongst ourselves, we'd get nowhere. She hugged me tightly and smoothed my hair, "It's okay Draculaura. Breathe. You're safe with us."

"He's broken into your home uninvited, hasn't he? That's because he's stronger than you. His blood is more powerful than yours. He's pure, most likely."

My stomach churned at the idea of that monster having a family. A mother that loved him. A father who probably abused him to fuck him up that much. My father tapped the stone, "What am I missing here? If he thinks your dead, what could bring him back to Salem?"

Gory and I glanced at each other. She was gone in a flash, the thought must've struck her mind a half second before it struck mine. My father turned as I got up and grabbed my shoes to follow, silently asking what it was that we knew.

"The baby" I said as I forced my feet into my sneakers without socks, "He's back for Kate and the baby."

"What baby?"

"DJ. Gory's taking care of him."

His eyes turned blacker than before as he grabbed my arm, "And you still trust her? She's taking care of the child of the man that killed your son, and you are still stupid enough to trust her?"

I growled back, right in his face, "I was the one taking care of that little boy first. He's as much her son as he is Kate's, lineage aside."

"You don't know if you can trust her. Our own kind have tried to stab us in the back before, it's all about gold and glory, Draculaura."

"Better the devil you know." I yanked away and bolted out, going to Kate's. Operetta had the glass back door open and I ran right in, "Operetta?"

"Yeah?" I heard a call from the kitchen.

"Is Kate okay?" I took the stairs two at a time. My heart started getting tight. I peeked in the bedroom door and exhaled. A large part of me had been convinced I would see him sitting beside her, smoothing her hair and trying like a vain prince charming to wake her. He probably would've. She loved him enough. But Kate was still in a medicine-induced twenty-three-hour-a-day sleep. If she could only heal, she wouldn't need to sleep so much. Somehow, her shiny gold hair and her soft, fine gray fur were like a divine symbol of hope. I sat next to her and grasped her hand. Operetta appeared in the doorway, frowning, "What happened?"

"He's back" I muttered.

I saw Kate's heart beat quicken. Her ears twitched and her grip on my hand tightened.

"How?"

"He left Romania. They don't know where he is...I think he came back for them."

"The baby-?"

"At Gory's. I think he's safe..."

Kate's eyes struggled open. Glassy with exhaustion and glazed with joy, she smiled, "Where?"

"I don't know."

"The crypt? Did you check the crypt?"

"She's not gonna go anywhere near him Katie, remember?" Operetta soothed, pulling up a chair next to her.

"Operetta...go get him for me?"

"No. Now go back to sleep Katie."

Her eyes were more alive than I'd seen in weeks. Her lower lip trembled and tears ran from the corners of her eyes, "No...I need him here, Operetta. I need him with me."

"Katie, that man ain't coming back for you. He ain't coming back for DJ. If he did come back, it was t' make sure Lala was dead and that's all."

Kate sobbed. Her whole chest heaved with that sob as she clutched both of our hands, "Please? Can't you just see? Can I just see him, just once?"

"It's not good for you Katie."

"How do you know? I need my mate..." She sobbed so hard she trembled. I gently reached out to steady her, her forehead burning under my hand.

"You should rest" I whispered.

"Not until I see him...I need to see him..." She was already falling back asleep, tears still coursing from her eyes. Operetta and I looked to each other and got up to let her sleep. I followed her out and watched as she sat on the stairs, burying her head in her palms, "She's a dumb girl. A dumb girl, but my best friend..."

I sat next to her and nodded silently. It took me a minute to realize she was crying, "How could she still love him? After he hurt her so bad, she still loves him."

"It runs deeper than it should" I whispered.

"Merde" she muttered.

"Seconded."

"Should I call Rocco?"

"No. I want him to be happy. Cleo too. They deserve that much, their plans shouldn't be put on hold because of him."

She glanced to me, "He really wants her there. He keeps tellin' Cleo the minute Katie's able to show up, he'll get married."

"He should do it now" I murmured and stood, "I don't think it's her injuries that need to heal."

"What do you mean?" Operetta wiped her eyes and followed me downstairs.

"A broken heart takes more time to heal than a couple broken bones."

...

Gory held DJ and Gabriel tightly to her as she slept on the couch. I glanced to my uncle and he smiled, stage-whispering, "She was up all night keeping watch on them. I just told her to come over and sleep. They'll be safer here."

"He shouldn't be able to enter unless invited."

"Maybe he was invited in...but maybe not by them."

"Then by who?"

My uncle motioned me to sit at the kitchen table and I did, setting my bag on the floor.

"Gabriel could've unknowingly. Some vampires shift form, you know. Like your dad. If he'd had the will, all someone would've had to do was invite him in as an animal and he could get in any time after that."

I scowled and sighed.

"Where's Clawd?"

"Finally helping Romulus out at the chop shop" I joked.

"Think you can handle it from here?"

I nodded.

He gave me a small smile and hugged me, "Just be careful."

"Always am."

I wandered out to the garage and sighed, filling the bowl my snowy little drifter ate out of, just in case he decided to make an appearance. I walked back inside and stared out the back window. I could imagine it...I made a mistake and he could suddenly have access whenever he wanted. He wouldn't ask, he wouldn't give warning. My stomach knotted. I felt sick as I walked back in the other room and tucked Gory and the boys in, wandering upstairs to call Clawdeen, bringing CJ, Luc and Luna into the bedroom with me.

I kept the curtain shut; even if the last rays of sunlight were going to be coming in the window in a little under an hour, I didn't want to see the world outside, just in case an innocent something gazing in at me wasn't so innocent.

**MH**

_Another quick A/N- Tomorrow SORW won't be updated. My apologies, BUT, there shall be more Clala fic up, as I've just adopted LunaWolf12's story to continue for her. :) Be sure to shower it in love when it's up tomorrow! Thanks loves!_


	54. Our Girl

**Our Girl**

Apparently, having kids turned everybody into a soft-heart. Grayson and Nyla were playing out in the backyard while my dad sat on the couch next to me, watching Luc and Luna play on the floor while CJ half-napped in my arms. Livvy was at work and Clawd was in the kitchen making himself some lunch. Nyla was happy; she was going to school in Portland. She made friends with some humans, and though she caused the occasional headache, she was learning to control her gift.

"He looks just like you" Daddy murmured as he smiled at CJ.

"He looks like Clawd too" I reminded him.

"Well of course, but look. He has your button nose...or maybe Howleen's...and he definitely has your smile."

Clawd walked out, smirking knowingly, "So what was Lala like as a kid?"

"About the same as she is now, only a lot more evil."

Clawd pulled off a piece of his sandwich while Luc pulled at his jeans. When he was given the piece of veggie-topped steak sandwich, he dropped back and started eating, his new baby teeth cutting with ease.

"Evil? Lala?"

"Oh, don't be fooled by that innocent routine. This is the little girl that put a scorpion in her stepfather's bed. I'll never forget how much you laughed or how much he cried." My father grinned widely.

I blushed, "Dad..."

"Well, you've always been my little girl. I've always been proud of you. You could never do any wrong."

I blushed brighter.

"I have to admit, I was happy when you started rebelling. It could've been worse. All you did was stop drinking blood and shack up with a werewolf...you could've come home like that autotuned blond girl."

I gave him a glance, "Dad...you should know this."

"I know, it just escapes me sometimes. God, I know how to work a tablet, I read digital newspapers, I social network, this is all progress. You have to remember sometimes that I'm old." Daddy rubbed his eyes and yawned slightly.

"You know who Jay-Z is, Dad. And I'm not that much younger than you."

"But you've always been grounded to earth, and for that I'm glad. You're still young at heart. My youth was gone by the time you were born."

"And yet you still married a twenty-something year old."

"You married a seventeen year old."

"I'm younger than you."

"Double standard."

We both laughed. He shook his head and smiled, "I never thought I would've been throwing you a sweet sixteen hundredth birthday party after your wedding party. I've been meaning to ask what you wanted for that."

"I just want to party with the ghouls" I said with a shrug.

"When you change your mind, I'll be waiting."

Clawd reached out for CJ as I got up to get something for myself. Luna took the opportunity to toddle to my father and be lifted up. He smiled and let her crawl on him, tugging his hair and giggling as he laughed and bounced her as he did so. I listened to them as I went to wash up some strawberries for us girls.

"I didn't really realize you two were so close" Clawd muttered.

"She's my firstborn and only daughter. Someone had to be close to her besides Vlad."

"Yeah but...you know. Why did you give her all that trouble when she and I got together then?"

"Because I hadn't realized just what good she was doing for herself. From the day she was born I was afraid of her getting hurt. I wanted to protect her from that as best I can, and I know I didn't do as good of a job as I should've, but I know I did better than my parents did. I never intentionally hurt her, I hardly ever disciplined her, and still somehow she kept that purity to her. Back in those days, people would've taken advantage of a girl like her. People still would. She's strong and wise, yes, but innocent and pure. I don't even know where she got it from, I'm just glad she has it."

"She's the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I know. She's the best thing that's happened to me too."

"Even better than Olivia?"

"Don't tell her I said yes. I may love Olivia, but we have our differences. She could always fall out of love with me someday. Grayson is the son I've always hoped for, but Draculaura is always going to be the little girl whose hand I had to hold when crossing the street, and whose nightmares I had to calm because her mother didn't want to do so. She will always be first and foremost my little girl."

I wiped my eyes on my sleeve as I put the washed strawberries in a bowl.

"I know" Clawd said and sighed. "She's my entire world. I haven't had a life without her and I don't know what I'd do. She's...she's amazing. She's beyond that, she's perfect. That's probably why we've clashed so hard."

"We're both trying to do what's best for her. Here's our compromise...you know what is best for her and so do I. When she asks for a second opinion..."

"We let her decide what's right. Right now, anyway. I mean, I'm sure you want Valentine's head on a plate just as badly as I do."

"It may be hard for you to believe, but I want it more than you do. How would you feel if it was Luna?"

"I'd fucking kill him. I wouldn't hesitate, no matter what she said."

"He's a slippery little punk, I'll give him that. But everyone slips up sometime."

I wiped my eyes as I walked back into the room. Luna squeaked and dragged herself upright. I gathered her into my arms. My dad got up and took CJ from Clawd. Luc crawled over for a strawberry and I passed him one. He grinned and held it in his little hands, chewing on it eagerly.

"What's wrong?" Clawd murmured as I wiped my eyes.

"Thank you" I murmured to them both.

"For what? We love you. It's our job to protect you."

My father smiled and stroked my hair, "It really is. Draculaura, I'm your father. I'm always going to worry about you and want to take care of you. Clawd's your husband, he's going to do the same. Just know you always have the both of us. We love you, and that'll never change."

I nodded, wiped my eyes and leaned over to hug him. Luna stole the bowl of strawberries and sat contently nibbling as I got up and went to Clawd, hugging him too. He held me on his lap and smiled, wiping my eyes for me, "You're kind of a big deal, princess bride."

I smacked his shoulder playfully, whimpering, "Oh shut up."

He smiled and held me tightly, rubbing my back. Luc nudged at our legs, wanting up. We scooped him up and sandwiched him between us. Contently, Luna smiled and CJ fell fast asleep. Nyla and Grayson came in, all tired-eyed and dirty-kneed. I stroked Luc's hair and reveled in the joy of my family's closeness...because for a moment, everything was okay.

**MH**


	55. Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love 1

**Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?**

_1_

Clawd's arms wrapped tightly around my waist as he kissed my cheek, "I love you."

I fed him a piece of bacon straight from the pan, "I love you too."

He smiled and stroked my face, planting gentle kisses on my neck. I blushed and squirmed, "Clawd, we'll never get to school if you keep it up!"

"Ah, don't worry about it. We can sneak in."

I giggled and brought his hands up to my heart. He rested his hand there under mine. I stroked his fingers, "Feel that? It beats for you."

"We really won't be leaving in a minute."

I blushed.

"Holy hell you two are running late!" Uncle Vlad said as he walked in, "Go get your stuff, _vite, vite_, I'll make you both breakfast."

"Thank you" I sing-songed and kissed his cheek as I dragged Clawd out. We laughed and grabbed our bags. I ran over to the playpen and kissed Luc, Luna and CJ goodbye. Luna blew me a kiss, "Bye bye Mama."

"Bye bye Lulu. We'll be home soon."

"Alright, take them and go. Come on, scurry, you're going to be later than you are."

"Bye Mommy!" I called sweetly to Uncle Vlad. Clawd just shook his head.

"If I were your mother you wouldn't be leaving in that skirt, but that's beside the point. Go on, before I lock you out."

I gave the babies one last wave as we ran over to Mutt, breakfasts packed and in hand.

"Got your lunch money?" I asked Clawd.

"Yep. Got your Mad Science book?"

"Yep" I replied and leaned over for a kiss. He pulled out and as soon as we crossed down Radcliffe and Clawdeen and Deuce, Howleen and the boys piled in the car, he shot off down the street and toward the school. He pulled into the first spot he saw, right up front, and called into the backseat, "Freshmen out! Come on! Howie, take your damn gym bag with you."

I laughed and watched as the boys scrambled up the stairs and Howleen pranced up to Deugi. Deenie and Deuce brought their respective bags out and brushed off, starting toward the school hand-in-hand. Clawd and I raced for the stairs to get up to the second floor for our first class. The bell rang just as we got through the door. Frankie waved us over and beamed, her eyes sparkling.

"We're so late today" I laughed as we slid into seats next to her.

"So, do you have plans yet?" Cleo asked, leaning over the table. Rocco leaned back to steal a glance under her skirt and winked at her. I passed her back a piece of paper I'd drawn up. She passed it to Clawdeen and they mulled it over.

"What, no white roses on an arch?" Clawdeen teased.

I blushed, "Sorry. You asked what I wanted."

"You're a hard client to please, but we know what you like."

"What do you want for your birthday?" Clawd asked, shrugging off his jacket. The classroom was already sweltering with May heat. Prom was going to be terrible.

I slipped my fingers through his as I ate eggs and bacon out of a Tupperware container. I looked to him once I'd chewed, "You."

"Well, you have me already."

"Good, then I have what I want already."

"Seriously."

"Nothing. I just want you."

He shook his head, "You're gonna make me think, aren't you? God...alright, fine. I'll find something."

I glanced to him and lifted his hand to kiss it, "No. Something is fine, but I don't want anything. I just want to be with you. You really wanna get me something, pick out something you like for me to wear on my birthday night."

Frankie blushed. Rocco whistled. Clawd smirked, "Okay."

Toralei leaned over toward Cleo and Clawdeen and whispered, "When are invites going out?"

"Never on your end, Stripe" Cleo snapped and stuck the plans in her folder. I sighed, "Cleo, be nice."

"Sorry Lala, but we don't deal with two-tails."

...

At lunch, I decided to go meet everyone outside. It was a perfectly overcast day and the courtyard was buzzing with life. Rocco and Cleo were sitting in the far corner, sharing pizza. I sat on the fountain and took a deep breath of warm, spring air. Setting my bag down, I slipped off my jacket and reached skyward, rolling my shoulders from the tension of taking notes. When I opened my eyes, I nearly fell in the fountain. My first instinct was to bolt, but there were monsters in every direction and no one noticed him.

"Valentine" I whimpered.

"Hello beautiful" he purred, "Miss me?"

I left my bag and jacket and ran. He cut me off, grabbing me around the waist. I kicked and squirmed, digging my feet in, "Why can't they see you?"

"Because I don't want them to. I'm powerful, Draculaura, you don't seem to realize that." He spun me around and pushed me back against the fountain. I kicked and struggled, pulling from his grip. I screamed. Nobody noticed.

"How're you doing this?"

"Mind over matter" he smirked, "You have some nice friends. Especially that Clawdeen...she's pretty fine."

I kicked at him. He pulled me up and grasped my face, "Stop squirming and listen. Next period, you're going to get up to go to the bathroom in the middle of class. You're going to leave your stuff, and you're going to meet me by the stairs. We're going to have a nice little chat, and none of your friends are gonna know I'm here."

I shook my head. Tears stung my eyes. My heart was pounding. His hold on me was tight, but his tone softened, "I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise."

"You're a liar" I snapped, "You said you'd leave."

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to be away from you?"

I sobbed and pushed on his chest, "Just let go of me. Just leave. Please. Please, just go..."

He shifted. I tried not to cry as he took me in his arms and lifted my face again. The touch was much more tender than the previous one. He leaned in and kissed my lips, very softly and chastely, "I'll be waiting...please come."

He let go. I took a few steps back and collapsed by my bag, curling up and sobbing. My skin felt icy where he'd touched me. I shook. Clawdeen was first on her feet as she ran to my side, grabbing me tightly, "Lala? Lala, what happened?"

I felt hot tears fall down my face. I clutched her and sobbed, "He was here...Valentine..."

She snarled, "How?"

"I told you" I sobbed, burying my face in her shoulder, "I told you he was stronger than me."

Clawd's boots approached. He was in front of me, gently cupping my face, "Lala, what happened?"

"Valentine was here" Clawdeen said.

I glanced up in time to see his eyes darken, "Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head, "He wanted to see me...Clawd, he can come in here. He said he'd be waiting by the stairs next period."

"I'm taking you home" he said, lifting me up and putting my jacket over my shoulders, "Eat something. Clawdeen, stay with her. Don't leave her alone for a second."

"I won't."

I sat and stared at the food he brought over. I grasped his hand and shook my head. As scared as I was, there were only a few more weeks until graduation. We had to stay, he had to stay. I held his hand and whispered, "A few more weeks...just a few more weeks and we'll be out of here. Let's stay...if I don't go...he can't hurt me."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but I can afford to gamble."

...

The gamble paid off. The day went uneventfully, and while news spread among the pack of Valentine being able to enter Monster High, I was not backing down. I couldn't. Not while things were so fragile. I would not be chased away, even if instinct told me to run as far as I could away. He would always follow. No, it was time for me to hold my ground. Fight back. If he saw I wasn't going to give in to him, he would give up, that was how bullies were.

The next morning, during Miss Hawthorne's class, I decided to gamble again. Clawd had already gone to the bathroom. The pack wouldn't be surprised if I took that opportunity myself. She knew about the Valentine incident; who didn't in this town? But instead of the bathroom, I went for the stairs. I waited midway up.

"I know you're here. Come out, I'm not scared."

"Funny, you could've fooled me yesterday." He walked around the bottom of the stairs and leaned on them. He took off his shades and looked at me, "You didn't show."

"I'm not playing by your rules. I'm not playing your game. You want me, you're gonna have to be damn ready to fight me."

"I told you I won't hurt you. I mean that. I needed to let you know where I stand."

"Bullshit" I snapped, "Now tell me the truth. Why are you here? Is it to get Kate? DJ? Because neither of them want you." I lied. He didn't know that. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, "For god's sake, I love you. Don't you see that? Are you serious?"

"I have someone I love. I have real, true love, not obsession. You're twisted! And you're stupid to top that! Can't you just leave? Can't you just stop hurting yourself? Because as much as you've made me hate you, I hate hurting anyone, and that includes you!"

He grasped my face and went to kiss me again, "You have such a big heart..."

I kneed him in the stomach. He winced and drew back, "You have to stop doing that!"

"You have to stop doing this too! Just leave me alone! I don't want you! I have a life, I have a family, I have my true love, can't you go back to yours?"

"I have none of that!" he snapped, "I have no life, I have no family, I have no love and I have no memory of it! You are the only thing I have!"

Something weighed my heart down like lead, "Why didn't you just talk to me before and say that?"

"Why should I? I want you, and I will have you. You keep coming back to me, you must want me too."

"I want to let you down gently. I want you to have closure. This...even if it's all you have, it's not healthy."

"I love you" he repeated, "And I will make you love me in return."

"You can't make me love you. I don't love you."

He whipped off his glasses again and grabbed me by the throat. I gasped, but he stared into my eyes. His began to glow from within. I kicked and tried to scream, but no air was passing into my lungs. I lost my gamble. I let tears drip down my face. The red got brighter and brighter before abruptly cutting to black.


	56. Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love 2

_2_

_Clawd_

I sniffed and went for the stairs. He was here and she was there. I cursed mentally. She had better not...if she walked right into it...

"Draculaura!" I yelled.

She was limp in his arms. Valentine looked up, actually looking scared. He had better have been. He set her down and backed away. Something was up. I went to her and grasped her up gently, shaking her, "Draculaura? Draculaura!"

She smacked at my hand and groaned, "Ow...quiet...I have a headache..."

"Baby, are you okay?"

"I'm not your baby" she whined, "Ow...turn off the lights.."

"Lala, look at me." I touched her cheek. Her eyes opened slowly and she yawned. She smiled lazily, "Hi."

"Hi" I exhaled, "I was scared for a second there."

"It's okay" she shrugged me off, "Valentine?"

He was grinning like the chershire cat. She reached out and he helped her up. I got up and grasped her hand, "Lala, where are you going?"

"With Valentine" she said, like I should've known, "Oh, wait, I need to get my stuff."

"I can wait" he murmured. He kissed her hand and she blushed.

I growled and tore her away from him, getting between them, "What did you do to her?"

"Clawd, let go of me" she said.

"No! Do you realize what you're saying? Lala, look at me. Look. It's me, Clawd."

"I know who you are, now let go of me! I have to get my stuff!"

"Where are you going?"

"Out with Valentine!" she yanked free and started for class.

I went after her, grabbing her hands, "Lala, look at me. Please. Remember, it's me. Clawd. Your Clawd. Your first love? Your husband? We have kids, remember?"

"You're Clawd, Clawdeen's brother. We don't have kids, we're not married, I don't love you."

"Yes, you do! Draculaura, we've been together for a year! Remember, you have to remember!"

She winced, "You're crazy."

"I love you" I repeated like a broken record. I clutched her hands and dropped to my knees in front of her, "Please...look at me. I love you. I've always loved you."

"I don't-"

"We made love last night. Remember yesterday? We slept through the alarm and ran late? We had chicken and rice for dinner. We watched Ten Things I Hate About You and Luc hit me in the knee with his truck to see if I would kick it."

"You're crazy" she repeated and ran back to class. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch her go in and get her jacket and her bag.

"Look" I repeated, grabbing her phone out of her bag and showing her, "How don't you remember?"

"Stop it, just stop it!" she screamed, "Leave me alone!"

"Draculaura!"

"Just let me go, Clawd. If you love me like you say you do...just let me go."

It felt like a sledgehammer hit me in the chest. She walked out. Bram sat upright and he and Romulus followed me as I ran out and followed her. She went to the stairs and took Valentine's hand. He kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her, leading her out. It was starting to rain. I ran down the stairs after them. I burst out the door and down the stairs, watching as they got into his car and pulled out.

"Draculaura! Don't do this! Draculaura!"

The glowing red break lights pierced through the pouring rain. The sky got darker and lightning flashed. I stood out there and watched as they pulled away. My knees were shaking as I sunk to the ground. The car was gone. I couldn't force her to stay...I couldn't hurt her like he did. I was praying she realized what had happened. I didn't even realize I was crying until Clawdeen walked out and knelt next to me, wiping my eyes, "Clawd...go home...wait for her..."

"It's not home without her there..."

"Someone has to go after her" Bram said, "She can't be an idiot. She just...she's not allowed to be an idiot. She's Draculaura."

"She's not an idiot" I whispered, "He's controlling her. I don't want him to hurt her."

"Come on...come inside" Clawdeen whispered.

I felt frozen to the spot. Slowly, I got up. I was cold and wet and smelled like dog...but still, nothing mattered without her there. I just hoped she would be home tonight. That he wouldn't keep her away. She'd realize when she came home to me.

I just didn't know if I could wait that long.

...

_Valentine_

She was so beautiful. Her cheek buried into my chest, her hair soft and silken under my fingers. She was comparable to a fantasy. She glanced up and blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear, "Can we do that again later?"

"Sure beautiful. Whatever you want." I brought her lips to mine and kissed her. She melted, her face turning a pretty shade of pink. Her nose softly nuzzled mine, "I love you, Valentine. So much."

"I love you too, beautiful. You're just so good at being persuasive, aren't you?"

She giggled and rolled on her side, her back to me, cuddling up under the blanket. "Tell me how we got together? I don't remember."

I sighed, "It's not important. I've loved you for four hundred years though."

"Four hundred years? That's a long time."

"You never loved me back."

"What about your family? How do they like me?"

I sighed into her hair and stroked her arms, "I don't remember my family, darling. I woke up one day with a real bad pain in the back of my head and no memory of who I was or how I got there. But it was Valentine's day...it was a day perfectly suited for you. You got such a big heart, you're so full of love..."

"So are you" she whispered, "You're so good to me. That felt so nice."

I stroked her hair. She was so pretty, like a forgotten dream. I shut my eyes and buried my lips against her neck again, stroking her collarbone. She moaned and giggled. A little flash crossed my mind, something I tried to grasp onto. It was gone before I knew it. She rolled onto her back and looked at me, her creamy skin exposed, "What do you remember?"

"I remember seeing your face and knowing I needed you. We probably weren't in love...but I loved you the first time I saw you. And I just got up the nerve to approach you. You shot me down. I kept trying."

"Why would I shoot you down?" she giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck, "You're the most romantic monster ever."

"You don't mean that. I've done a lotta bad things."

"I love you anyway."

Her soft lips pressed to my jaw. There was a part of me that was hurting, feeling the truth of her love. The softness of her body in my arms was unimaginably sweet, though. I needed her. I kissed her again, "Val needs you, darling. Promise me you won't walk out."

"I promise" she whimpered, her lips giving way with desperation, "If you promise you'll do that again..."

She was perfect. Completely and totally perfect. For a moment, I pitied Clawd, waiting at home for her. She was definitely somebody to wait up for.


	57. Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love 3

_3_

_Clawd_

She didn't come home. I waited outside her locker for her the next day, and thankfully she wasn't with Valentine when she walked up. I pulled her into a tight hug and held her. She rubbed my back, "What's wrong, Clawd?"

"You didn't come home."

She blushed, "I spent the night with Valentine."

Disgust and rage coursed through my veins. I sniffed her. She smelled like him, she was covered in his stink. Instinct took over. I kissed her. She fought for just a moment before her lips gave in. She moaned and accepted the kiss, her eyes closing.

"Stop touching her" Valentine snapped.

She yanked back, but I didn't. I kept my firm grip around her waist, "She's my mate. You want to fuck with that, you're standing still. I'll kill you."

Draculaura looked at me. There was pain in her eyes. She grabbed my face, "No, Clawd, please don't. Please. I'll come home tonight. Just don't hurt Valentine..."

"He's using you" I said to her, touching her face, "You don't really love him."

She blinked slowly. Valentine yanked her away and gazed into her eyes, keeping their gazes locked, "Forget what he says. I love you."

"She can't forget that. She can't forget what I feel for her and she knows it. You know it."

She pulled away from him unsteadily and dropped to her knees. I went to her side and scooped her up. Her head rolled against my shoulder, tiny tears dripping from her eyes.

"Lala, can you read my mind? Is that why it hurts?"

She blinked slowly, "No..."

"Can't you just leave her alone? You're hurting her. If you really loved her, you'd let her go."

"If you really loved her, you'd let me have her."

"Why would I? She belongs to me."

"She belongs to _me._"

"Ow" she whimpered, closing her eyes. I lifted her up and helped her down the hall to sit in the dark corner. Valentine watched and sharply turned on his heel. She laid her head against the wall and wiped her eyes, "Sorry Clawd...it just throbs..."

"It's okay" I murmured, rubbing her back.

She got up slowly and rubbed her eyes, walking after him. I grasped her hand and locked eyes with her, "Draculaura...come home tonight. Please."

"I will" she whispered, "I promise."

...

_Valentine_

Her plush pink lips gave under mine. Her body was warm and soft, warmer than any other vampiress, softer than them too. She blushed and scrambled down the hallway, "Valentine...we have to get to class."

"Can I just have a minute with you?"

She shook her head, playing coy. I scooped her up and spun her around. She laughed and clung tightly to my jacket, her delicate hands running over my shirt. She bit her lower lip, "Well, maybe a minute..."

I locked lips with her again, right there at the top of the stairs, in front of all her friends. She sighed, her lips parting in submission. I slipped my hand under her skirt. She moaned into my mouth. A soft _ping_ brought my lips to part from Draculaura's. There was something stronger than compulsion...something like this. Something that wouldn't cause her pain. I swung her around and let the arrow hit her, making sure she saw me when her eyes opened. She smiled, "What was that?"

"Oh, a honey bee must've gotten in. You're so sweet it must've thought you were a flower."

She blushed, "Valentine..."

"Well, you are. I've tasted your blood, remember?"

She giggled and shook her head, "Remind me?"

I gave her a gentle kiss as Toralei walked down the hall, "Later, lily-bear. Alright? Go get something to eat, I'll meet you there."

She nodded and sprung down the stairs like a pixie. I nodded toward her friends. Toralei walked up and smiled, "How's Operation: Steal Her Heart?"

"Flawless, thanks to some flawed plans to get her back to Clawd."

Toralei laughed and walked past, "Well, you're welcome."

"Don't remember saying thank you."

...

_Clawd_

"I want his fucking head" I snarled, slamming my fists into the locker. It wouldn't be the first thing I broke. She was sitting at lunch with him, staring down at her food and giving him those shy little looks that she knew drove me crazy. I wanted to go up to him and crack his skull open. Only her presence was preventing that and the possibility that his compulsion could hurt her.

"I know. We all do" Clawdeen said, staring at them too.

"Sorry" Cupid murmured, "I told you I'm a horrible shot."

"It's not your fault" I muttered. Somewhere between pain and fury was where my heart stuck around. I hadn't had the heart to tell her family that she'd gotten stuck with Valentine. I didn't have the heart to let Luc and Luna know there was still a slim chance that she wasn't coming home. I sighed and leaned on my arm.

"We can get her back to normal" Frankie soothed, "I promise."

"Why not just let Dracula take care of it?" Rocco asked.

We all looked at him and I said, "Because nine out of ten would be that the ending to that would be very, very bad for everybody."

"Well what can we do?" he asked.

I leaned over and snapped my claw against Cupid's bow. She gasped and stared at the broken string, "Hey!"

"Now it's broken." I snapped it under the launch, "And even more broken."

She sighed and put it down in her lap, "Well what else could I have done? I was aiming for him you know."

"Yeah, to saddle another taken girl with him. We need to get him to Kate."

"There's really only one way we can do that, and that's to get Draculaura back to herself."

"Did any of you guys ever see that movie on Disney channel?"

"Not now Rocco" I muttered.

"No, seriously. It was Mom's Got A Date With A Vampire, I think. This guy in the opening scene had to get his girlfriend back from a vampire, and he was using the power of love and all that."

"We tried that" I snapped.

"You tried the gentle approach. Clawd...love hurts. Drag her away from him kicking and screaming if you have to. You think him loving her stopped him from raping her? You're just gonna kidnap her and take her home, and probably by the time you get her past the door she'll remember. I know you two have a love stronger than whatever it is he's done to her. She's got werewolf blood for god's sake. She just needs a nudge."

"Her birthday is in two days. I don't even think she realizes it."

I watched as he moved from his side of the table to hers. She bared her neck submissively. I bolted up and stormed over, "Don't you dare."

"Clawd-" she said.

"You touch her like that and I don't care who it hurts, I'll fucking kill you!"

"Clawd!" she yelled.

"No! I won't let him use you for dinner, don't you realize anything about yourself anymore?"

"Sit down" Valentine said. She obeyed instantly. He got up and squared off, "If you want to, go ahead. Kill me. And when her mind and spirit is shattered, it's all your fault."

"I wouldn't be surprised. You did that to Kate already."

He winced.

"You should hate yourself after that. After everything you did to her and her kid, why the hell should you get any extra chances with Draculaura? Why should you have any chance at all?"

"This conversation is over. Draculaura, come with me."

She got up mechanically. I roared and slammed my fist down on the table so hard it cracked. The crack made her falter a step and glance back. Valentine pulled her along. I sunk down on the seat and let a rare moment of weakness come forward. How many times had she walked away from me in the past two days? Was it two, or was it three? I didn't know, I hadn't slept last night. She'd come home like she promised. She'd curled up in bed and she'd gone to sleep. She'd come in so late and she was tired. She was up before me, she'd bathed and she made breakfast and she left. It wasn't my Lala. If only I'd known that she was going to be gone, I would've never come back from Skull Shores with her. I would've never let her leave my side. I would've clung to her and kissed her and kept her safe. I couldn't even manage that. Even if everyone's eyes were on me, I didn't care. I broke down like a baby, because the pain in my chest was just too strong to be ignored anymore.

...

_Draculaura_

A sharp slap across the face jolted me from Valentine's words. Actually...I didn't remember a thing he'd been saying. Gory was standing in front of me, her fists balled. Valentine had a brow raised.

"You stupid bitch. Snap the fuck out of it, right now!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this douche bag, remember? The asshole that raped you, that killed your son, remember that? I was crying at the funeral with you, do you remember that?"

I blinked. My head began to throb. Everything was there, but it was like I hadn't been there. It was like it wasn't me.

"Ow" I whispered.

"Damn right ow!" she yelled and slapped me again, harder this time. I held my face as my jaw dropped, "Gory!"

"You better be waking up, because I'm going to slap you until you do! That boy in there loves you to death! I love you to death! Bram loves you, and Clawdeen loves you!" There were tears in her eyes, "Lucas and Luna love you. CJ loves you. Remember? Clawd Junior. He was supposed to be strong like his daddy, that guy in there. That guy you said I do to twice. You promised him that you were going to love him forever, you've said it in front of me and away from me. You told me off the first time we met for him! You can't not remember this!"

"It wasn't me" I whispered.

"No, it was. And he loves you more than enough to stop you from it, but he doesn't want to. He doesn't want to hurt you. He is the one person in the world that would put up with all your shit, Lala. Do you even remember how much you love him? How much you're loved?"

I shook my head. The memories were getting sharper, stronger. She grasped my hand, keeping her voice low so Valentine didn't hear, "He's the only guy you were ever with until this asshole came along. The only other person you've ever been with was me. Remember that? Because I remember that all you've ever done is compare anything and anyone to Clawd or something that has to do with him."

Tears fell down my face. The pain in my head was so sharp. Valentine was scowling, but my heart was slowly tearing. A dam was bursting in my head as well as in my chest, a craving to run back and jump in Clawd's arms as strong as the one to move away and take Valentine's hand. My master...my lover...my husband and my life...it was all so mixed up. It was all so confusing. I sobbed and clung to her, and she seemed to relax. "Thank god...come back, Lala. We miss you."

"I miss me too."


	58. Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love 4

_4_

I laid on Valentine's chest, waiting for the sun to go down. He stroked my hair, his eyes closed.

"Val?" I whispered.

"Yes darling?" he murmured.

"Do you really love me?"

His eyes opened. He held my face, "Don't make me answer that."

"Do you?"

"Yes. I love you so much."

"Take the spell off of me."

"I can't" his voice was thick with hurt and sorrow, "I need you. I know you don't realize or understand, but I need you. I need to feel your breath on my chest, I need to hear you call my name, I need to kiss you and hold you and make love to you. I only want you."

"Because I'm the one that got away" I said, climbing out of the coffin.

"Don't go. If I take the spell off...promise me you won't leave."

"I can't. You don't know how this feels, Valentine...I know who I am, I know who I love and what I want...but I love you too and it feels very wrong. I'm not made for you."

"Yes, you are. Isn't what I feel for you enough?"

"I'm not made for you!" I got to my feet and looked at him. The tears that were in my eyes since this afternoon spilled out, "I'm made for Clawd! He may be big and strong and look like a brute, but he isn't. He's gentle, and soft, and it's not just our personalities, it's our bodies that fit right together. We're like puzzle pieces. Admit it, you know we're not made for each other."

:I want this to work" he said, sinking down next to me, "I have taken a trophy from every one of my lovers. Their hearts is the usual trophy. But you...you left a mark on me this time. I can't stop what I feel for you."

"I know who can."

"Don't say it."

"Cupid can make you love the right girl."

"Stop."

"I love him. Just...let me go! This is wrong!"

"Stop! Just fucking stop!" he roared. The stone walls echoed with the sound. I held my ears and whimpered. He grasped my face and snarled, "If I can't have you, no one can. And I will have your heart one way or the next."

...

_Valentine_

I would never tell her, but it hurt to control her. I wanted her to love me freely, but the best I could get was when she was under my spell. When I had her back under my control, drunk with love, I laid my claim to her again on the floor. She shook and trembled until the stone warmed with her body. We laid curled up in the coffin in the candlelight. She still wasn't tired, but her feelings were tender. After a while, she got up, "I have to go home."

"Stay with me."

She paused and shook her head, "I promised Clawd I'd be home."

"Are you sleeping with him?"

"No. But it does feel nice to have someone warmer than me in bed with me." She got dressed quickly and smiled as she kissed me, "I love you, Valentine."

When she walked out I sighed, "Sure you do. That's why you catch the bus every night at ten fifteen."

I got up. This time, I decided I wasn't going to spend the night alone. I pulled on a shirt and pants and slipped out, letting the candles cease. I shifted and took to the skies, stopping at the house. The door was open, her roommate at the kitchen counter.

"Operetta."

She jumped and sighed, "Valentine, you son of a bitch."

"I need to see her."

"Why? So you can fuck Katie up a little more when you leave?"

"Let me in." I found that I had the same desperation in my voice that I'd had all night. She sighed and motioned aside, "Come in."

I walked in and followed the soft beeping noise upstairs. I hesitated in her doorway. My heart had taken the liberty of doing very awkward things lately, things that I knew it shouldn't be doing. I shouldn't even be acknowledging it. But Kate...my Katerina...laying in that bed, looked very, very fragile and very, very human. She was beautiful and she was real. I sat beside her and touched her hand.

"I never noticed how beautiful you really are" I whispered to her. I stroked a lock of her silken blond hair back. "Can you hear me? Kate...My lovely Kate...We're like Shakespeare in motion, aren't we?"

Her fingers twitched. There was no other change.

"Kate. Kate. Say something...move...do something, please, my love..." I realized what slipped out and drew back. Tears wetted her face. She was asleep, but she heard. I leaned forward and stroked her face silently. "The heart wants what the bloody heart wants, I suppose."

"She's not waking up. Viv has her under sedation for a reason" Operetta said. "She hasn't healed because of you. That baby broke her from the inside out, and you didn't give a shit."

"Do you want my blood?" I snapped, "Because you can have it."

"If it would help her, do it."

I sighed and got up, "Not...not now."

"Did you come here for Katie or Draculaura?"

"Both."

"Why are you still going after her, Valentine? She doesn't love you."

"I know that and I hate it. What do you think I can do?"

"You can stay here and look out for Katie. Because she's the one that loves you."

...

_Draculaura_

"Happy birthday" Clawdeen said half-heartedly as she lead me into my party.

I hugged her, "Still...thank you for this." It was a halfhearted hug. I felt...detached. And it was upsetting. Like I was functioning and cut off at the same time. Every bit of color returned to the world, and every bit of functionality returned to me as I saw the tiny figures gathered around Clawd. My blue wrapped baby, my son with a long sleeved shirt on that he found scratchy, and my daughter in a pretty dress. They both lit up, "Mama!"

I sobbed and ran toward them, scooping them both up. The illusion was shattered the moment I saw them. My love for Valentine was gone, but there was a strange kind of sympathy. A deep pity. Clawd looked up and his eyes warmed instantly. I put down the twins to take CJ and grasped him and Clawd as tightly as I could. I sobbed and clung to them, stroking the soft material of his tux. He felt the lace of my dress. I leaned up and kissed him fiercely. He kissed back just as fiercely. Clawdeen got between us to get CJ and backed up, taking the twins a few steps back as we clutched each other and kissed, crying with pure joy. I nuzzled him and held his face, stroking his soft fur.

"I love you" I whispered, "I'm so sorry..."

"No. Don't be. I knew it would need to be broken with true love. Us...this...this is how much I love you. How much we love you."

Valentine was lingering in the doorway. I knew Clawd wanted to kill him but I stroked his face and sighed, "Clawd...I want cupid to take over this one."

"What?" he snarled, glaring daggers at the intruder of our little party.

"I want Cupid to fix this. I don't want him dead, I want this made right."

"You're kidding."

"I spent a few days with him. I know...he may be a bastard, but he's not a pure bastard. Yes, he's twisted and obsessive, but he can fix that. Clawd...give him a second chance, please."

"I want a reason...just give me one reason, baby."

"Because he's killed every other girl he's been with, but he didn't hurt me. Yes, he did before, but he didn't do it now. He had every opportunity to, but he didn't."

Clawd growled and sighed and nodded, clutching me close. He snarled, "Let's get this straight right now. When Cupid gets you in love with Kate, you stay the hell away from us. You ever touch her again, and I'll cut your fucking hands off. Understood?"

Valentine shut his eyes and nodded. I knew how hard it must've been for him to lose me, even with me being the one thing he wanted, but I knew...he never had real love. My love had softened him. Kate's love might fix him and make him see the truth about love and its beauty. I cuddled into Clawd. He smiled and produced something from his pocket, taking a step back to kneel before me as if he were proposing again, "Happy Sweet 1600 baby."

I gasped as he opened the jewelry case and revealed a gorgeous pink pendant. A locket whose front was made entirely out of pink gem with an engraved gold back. Tears filled my eyes and overflowed onto my cheeks. I touched it and sobbed, "Oh Clawd...it's gorgeous!"

He smiled and snapped the case shut, passing it to me. I held it and rushed to him again. The room burst into cheers as I kissed him. It wasn't a delicate, soft kiss, we didn't have time for those. I had days to make up for. When I kissed him, it was deep, passionate and full of the burning love that I couldn't help but feel wash over me as if I was falling in love all over again.

Luna jumped up and clapped, yelling, "AND WE LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!"

...

_Epilogue_

"This isn't going to hurt a bit" she said and smiled, putting the blindfold over Valentine and letting him clutch the picture of Kate in his hand. He nodded. She stepped back, aimed and shot before running back into the room. He took the blindfold down and climbed in, staring at the picture and memorizing the address on the back. It wouldn't work until he saw her, but Radcliffe was abandoned from Lala's party. The rain began to fall the moment he got into the car. Cupid sighed as she leaned on the window, "Well, something went right."

He drove through the rain with the gas floored until the house came into view. A light was on in her room. He climbed out, leaving his shades and the picture in the car and praying for a miracle.

"Kate!" he yelled, slamming the door, "Kate!"

He ran up the drive in the pouring rain and into the house, shutting the door. The heat was on despite the May fifty degree limit. He walked up the stairs and into her room...and the beauty of love suddenly became clear to him. It was like a blessing and he thanked god that no one had come between what was right. He moved to her side, soaked through and knelt beside the bed, "Kate...Katerina. My love. Look at me. Please. Wake up and look at me."

Her eyes opened slowly. She smiled as she looked at him, "Valentine..."

He leaned in and kissed her forehead, "There you are my lovely."

"Valentine...I'm definitely not up for anything."

"I know. I'm here for you. I'll wait forever if it takes...I just want you to heal. Katerina, I've been as blind as blind could be. I didn't realize how we were made for each other, I had to have help."

"Help?"

"Draculaura and Cupid."

She sobbed and held his hands tightly, "You're staying? You...you love me?"

"I love you with all of my heart, Katerina. I'm sorry I had to be stupid enough to wait to see that."

She sobbed and clung to him, holding him tightly to her, "Good...you're forgiven...and yes, you are an idiot, but you're my idiot. Now pull up a chair, this is going to be a long night."

**MH**


	59. Firestorm

_777- Hey again ghoul! Thanks for all the love, I love huge reviews, and yes, there shall be Abbey/Rom and Deuce/Deenie ahead. :) Deuce wasn't, he has an unfair advantage lol. The shades...yeah XD There is no small chance, I answer every review I get. So go ahead, ask away, I love to interact! I shall check out the book ASAP, see if they got it at the library or such, and yes I am a Paramore fan. I love the ideas for Kate/Valentine, but unfortunately, I have plans for them...insert evil grin here...you'll see soon. :) Thanks for all the love, and keep the reviews coming!_

**Firestorm**

The day I was born was the day my father died. I took my first breath when he took his last, or at least, that was how I'd been told it happened.

My mother was beautiful. Virginal. She was immortal and so was he. He was a lord, a nobleman of Visigoth decent. But back then...was it the Frankish kingdom yet? I wasn't entirely sure. All I knew was that my birthday was in 1576, September the Tenth, to be exact. But it was back when chivalry was just on the verge of dying. Even for nobles, we were in a lower class of noble. My mother had decided to leave nobility at my birth, and I was raised in a small cabin by a river, deep in the forest and away from prying society. While I only had a painting to gaze at of my father, I remembered my mother well. She was the only thing tying me to the world, or so it felt. My mother was beautiful, she had long, silky red hair and snow colored skin. She practiced religions that were considered taboo, but it always helped those who needed her aid. She had found a way to live in the sunlight. My mother loved the sunlight. She loved flowers and nature, and there were even days when she would feed wolves from one hand and deer from the other, and she never worried about an attack breaking out. It was a fragile balance. The people that came to see her believed she was mother nature incarnated. But I knew she wasn't, she was just my mother. Just a vampire like me and my father. She was the most special vampire though. My father had been beheaded and burned, and any physical part of him had gone on the wind. He and I had never met, but she told me very often that I reminded her of him, that I could've been him.

I remember the day she died just as vividly as I remembered her teachings on the occult and the delicate balance of the world. Good and evil. Philosophy and faith. Hatred and love. My mother lived on goodness, faith and love. She asked nothing of anyone but peace and solitude.

I was twenty two. She was still my best friend and my only confidante. I had grown to be like my father, her caregiver and confidante. I hunted while she nursed tiny animals with sweet waters. I gathered heavy things while she made the winds dance. I hid the secret relics and old books under the floorboards where only she and I knew they were there.

I was bringing her wolves back with me. For some reason she loved them, she needed them and nursed them like her own children. My mother was gifted so. And I smelled blood that was sweeter than the blood of the animals that I'd tasted. I ran down the ravine and to our home. The door was broken in. Our home had been turned upside down, our belongings smashed, and her...lying cold and dead on the floor. The balance had gone. There was nothing left. There was a blur after that, when I took hold of the relics and taught myself the dark magic. When I engrained books of good and evil into my mind and I remember burning. Sharp, burning pain as I took control of all the power she'd had, but I didn't know balance. I knew grief. It was not a labor of time and love, it was a frenzy. People had come back. The first thing I remember opening my eyes to was when the fire had engulfed it all, and yet I could walk as if it were the cold, dew-dropped night. I smashed through the wall and I killed them all, staining the white snow with their sweet blood. It was a sweeter taste than I had ever known. I went to the town they hailed from and I killed their families as they killed mine. My life had been gone in a matter of hours, my final words to my mother having been a broken promise, and that had been inexcusable.

I didn't know where I wandered to after that, but I had developed tendencies...I liked to kill, and I liked women. At first, I took whatever I could get. Then, I fine-tuned my mind to only the pretty ones, and eventually beyond that, to the pretty virgins. Their blood always tasted the sweetest, their hearts were the purest. The feeling of a girl's breath as her corset was removed by a man for the first time was a hunter's dream. A predator's lust filled fantasy. Their swan-like necks would arch so gracefully, and they would of course be bitten. I always had my woman and my kill. I must've made hundreds before I decided I wanted more. I wanted trophies. I didn't know how long I'd been hunting...only mere years? Before I finally met the one girl that fought back. The one girl with an older brother who decided to take her and flee. Unfortunately for me, that was where I lost my memories...in Romania, in 1600, when I was nearly burned to death.

My first real memory of my new life was stumbling from the burned rubble, my head aching and spinning. I'd heard hounds and run. I scaled a wide stone fence and dropped to the ground.

I heard voices and watched from behind the fountain.

When I saw her...it was like the universe had balance, though I didn't know what the feeling was. She had beautiful eyes, the color of the flowers in her garden. She had snow colored skin. Dainty, sharp fangs, and long, lovely raven hair. I imagined it must be something delicate to the touch. She departed with whom she was speaking with and came to sit only feet away from me, gazing up at the moon. I was frozen to the spot as I watched her moonlight-kissed skin begin to shimmer with tears. How was an angel capable of tears? The urge to take her in my arms and console the crying deity was overwhelming. She buried her face in her hands and she sobbed. She wrapped her arms around herself and cried with the kind of pain I didn't know existed.

"Why me?" she whispered into the darkness, "I didn't ask for this...I didn't get a choice...why me?"

"Why you, what, darling?" another figure joined the angel. If she was an angel, he must've been god, though in appearance, with fire-red eyes and wearing entirely black, he appeared more like the devil himself next to the white-clad angel. She moved aside and sniffled, allowing him to sit, "I don't know how much longer I can do this."

"Do what, Draculaura?" He wrapped his arm around her delicate shoulders.

"Keep existing...this is a horrible existence. I loathe it. All we do is hurt people...I can't stand seeing the pain on their faces anymore, Daddy, I just can't do it. I can't hurt an animal, and I can't hurt a man, and I just can't bring myself to do it."

"We can find alternatives" her father soothed, holding her closely, "But never speak of such things, do you understand? You are the only part of my life I can say hasn't been a complete waste of time."

"Well thanks" she snapped, "It's nice to know I'm not a total failure."

He guided her face up gently, making her gentle looking eyes meet his sinister looking ones, "You are not a failure. You're just young, sweetheart. It's no fault of yours or anyone else's, you just need time to mature. I would have nothing if I lost you."

She sobbed, "But Uncle Vlad...your wives..."

"My brother's a big boy who can take care of himself" the devil-looking man smirked, "And I would hardly think Marishka, Aleera and Verona need my help in anything."

She sobbed and buried her face into his chest, "I want this hurting to stop..."

"It will. I won't make you take from a donor anymore if it makes you unhappy."

"What else is there?" she sobbed.

"We'll find something. Shh...calm down. It's going to be alright, there's nothing for you to be afraid of."

"Yes there is...I'm a monster. I'm a monster created for evil and pain. I shouldn't...how do I feel this? How?"

"Because you're simply not the monster the rest of us are. You're a tender-heart, just like your uncle."

"Can I fix it?"

"Do you want to?"

"...No."

"Then come inside, before you catch cold. There will always be time to stay out in the garden during the summertime."

She nodded and rose with him, covered by his cloak. The angel in white had been my only drive. My only lust. For four hundred years, I waited to catch glimpses of her. By her window, in her garden, walking the grounds with a parasol during the day. She was so lovely and so kind. But eventually, she stopped coming outside. I'd heard from the donors that something had happened. Still...I waited, and I waited in vain. I waited for the day that she would finally walk closer, and I would reach out and touch her. She might be surprised-even scared-but I knew a phantom sensation. My hands against hers would change an icy touch to a firestorm..all I'd had to do was wait.

**MH**


	60. Frost Bite

_Quick A/N-Yes, Firestorm and Frost Bite are both in Valentine's POV about Valentine...I just felt like he was too much of a wuss in the special, so I had to give him an edgier, more badass backstory, mostly because it seems like my Valentine is a bit more badass xD Enjoy._

**Frost Bite**

When she left, I didn't know at first. The castle was never silent. But after a while, I figured it out and followed to the United States...those were back in the days when you didn't necessarily need a passport to get across the ocean. I had nowhere to start, that was probably why it took so long to find her.

The part of town I was in had been riddled with post-Depression era poverty. People who had never gotten back on their feet and had changed up to the wrong side of the tracks. The city of sin, they called it, New Orleans. The south was growing on me.

One night, I met _them_. His skin was chocolate colored, eyes blazing red like fire. He could've been one of us, but he had no fangs. She was fair skinned and loving the attention of the big, animal-like men whose eyes she caught. He was gambling and had every girl in the room on his side. She was drinking with a surrounding of men, her submissive, sweet voice drawing them in. They weren't human, and after closing time, they joined up and focused on me.

"Well, you coming?" he asked.

"Depends. What are you?"

"Incubus" he smirked, motioning over one of the girls that had been hanging on his arm, "She's a succubus."

"A what?"

"Sex demons" she purred, slipping under my arm, "And it looks like you're immortal. I haven't had any immortal in a while."

"I'm trying to find somebody."

"Maybe we can help. We know a lotta things" he said casually. He picked up another girl along the way. The little succubus was blond with curly platinum hair and magenta lips. She had a nice backside, a nice chest and a tiny waist. I was a wanderer and they could tell. The girls realized quickly he wasn't taking a shortcut through a cemetary, but rather that he lived in one, and tried to bolt. He scared them half to death throwing them into an empty tomb. It smelled like sex and blood. It was intoxicating. The succubus was suddenly intoxicating, and with her hands on my temples, she brought my fantasies to life. She wasn't her anymore, she was _her_, my Draculaura. The deep, dark fantasies came to life. But still, a part of me saw when he ripped the hearts out of the girls' chests after having his way with the both of them. Like the demon he was, he ate them both. The blood meant nothing to them, so I took it.

"I like you" he said, hopping up on top of an empty casket, "The name's Charles. That girl right there is my sweet Caroline."

"Charmed" she said, smiling and wiping lipstick from the corner of her mouth.

They took me in, I suppose. They got me a casket of my own and a crypt, and in turn, Charles taught me a few things. He knew I was powerful, but he also knew I could be using that power to my advantage. That was when the trophies began to be collected. First, it was pieces of their jewelry, until I got bored with looking at the sparkly things and gave them to Caroline. Then, locks of their hair, which inevitably got dumped out. There had been nothing to truly keep count, until Charles's idea rubbed off.

The first girl whose heart I kept came from Seattle. She was young and dark haired, couldn't have been over seventeen. The second was the same. All virgins, all beautiful, and they all looked like her. All of them came with me willingly. No woman ever resisted me. Sometimes I wondered if she looked the same. If she was still even alive.

When I finally started catching up, Charles and Caroline were long gone, banished back to hell by some crazy priest who didn't make a nice lunch.

I saw her for the first time in over sixty years, and god was she beautiful. She was hanging on the arm of some guy. I'd had my practice, though, and even if she didn't know it, I knew how she thought. I knew her. I approached her, and I failed.

There were candles lit in the crypt that night. I imagined her stretched out on the floor beside me. Now that I'd seen her, the images of my thoughts were more vivid than ever. She would be wearing a red silk dress. Her head would rest on her arm, and I would just watch her sleep. The candlelight would touch her eyelids and slowly they would rise.

I leapt to my feet and struck the door, "Stupid! What the hell is wrong with you! She's one of a kind, you can't lose her now!"

I felt like I was alone.

I knew attacking at her wedding had been a mistake, but when Kate walked in...firey, no-nonsense Kate, I was reminded of Katherine from Shakespeare's Taming Of The Shrew. She didn't need to play any coy games for me to have an instant attraction to her. She could've ended it like an animal, but she didn't. I wouldn't have been a man if I hadn't made a move.

How all of this tied together I would never be able to figure out, but like the biting cold of winter, it had given way to something else. Snow melted, the temperature warmed, and spring always came around. Though I hadn't realized it until I woke up next to my lovely Katerina, I remembered it all. What triggered my hatred. What brought me balance.

Her eyes opened slowly. They were lovely.

"Morning" I murmured to her.

"What happened to my southern gentleman?" she teased.

"Would you believe I'm not from the south?"

"Would you believe I'm not all white?"

I laughed and buried my face in her neck, "How did you sleep?"

"Perfect...I love you, Val."

"I love you too, Katherine."

"Kate" she corrected.

"Kate." I gave her a teasing smile, "Can I bet Petruchio?"

"Oh lord" she murmured and buried her face back in the pillow, "I swear, there is going to be a day when I get you back, Valentine. I swear by it."

"I swear by it too, my love, that I'd let you."

When true love struck, it struck hard.

**MH**


	61. Valour

**Valour**

I'd watched him dominate the casketball court before, but today it was a bit different. He skipped his last class simply because it turned out Valentine was in it. I should've been the one skipping out, but thankfully, Miss Hawthorne understood. She didn't mark him absent, or me, either. I followed him and watched as he slammed the casketball into the backboard so hard it cracked. He slammed it through the net and was playing at his top game. I watched him from the opening to the court. Finally, without much ado, he slammed it so hard it punched a hole in the back of the backboard and he roared. Any sane person would've shrunk back in absolute terror and most likely run away, but I knew him.

I slipped my arms around his waist from behind, nuzzling his back, "It's okay, Clawd."

"You shouldn't be here. It's...probably safer for you with Bram and Gory."

"I'm not scared of you" I murmured into his back.

He took my hand and brought me to the bench at the sidelines, sitting down and sliding his hands under the back of my shirt. He pushed aside my bra strap and ran his fingers against the raised scars. Scars he thought he caused. I kissed his neck, climbing on his lap, "It wasn't your fault."

"I still did it" he murmured.

"You've sunk your claws into me plenty more times and you know I like it."

He drew his hand back, seeming disgusted with himself, "I could hurt you. I don't think you realize that. I could go berserk, I almost did, and do you seriously think anything would stop me?"

"I do" I murmured, holding myself to him. We weren't in the shade, but my sunscreen was strong enough that the sun only caused slight discomfort. "I wouldn't be scared anyway."

"You should be" he whispered, "You should be terrified."

I laughed and leaned in, holding his face, "The day I'm afraid of you and your puppy dog eyes will be a cold day in hell, my love."

He sighed, melting under my touch. I stroked the soft fur along his jaw and blushed. His soft, cinnamon colored skin was slightly flushed with heat. His tender lips begged for a kiss. I leaned in and kissed him eagerly, his burning skin against mine. He groaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I felt his muscles flex under me. I whimpered into his mouth and rocked my hips slightly against his. He groaned and pawed my back. There was suddenly sun-heated chain fence against my back as his mouth hungrily devoured mine. To stop myself from tugging on his hair, I tangled my fingers in the heated links of metal, panting into his mouth as he dominated my mouth. His hands cupped my backside and his hips ground into mine harshly. I shivered, my blood blazing with heat. He caressed my lower lip with his tongue, deepening our kiss even farther, if it was possible. I mewled in submission, arching into him.

He let go suddenly, tugging his hair, "Shit. No..."

I trembled as I clung to the fence, my face flushed with heat. I was blushing, my nerves so hot for his touch that I felt cold. I finally unlaced my fingers from the coiled metal and put my hand against his back, "Sorry-"

He jumped back, "No. Just...just give me a minute."

His eyes smoldered like molten gold. I bit my lower lip and moved toward him again. I wasn't scared of him. He backed away until he was up against the fence, and I slipped my arms around his waist and held onto him. Hesitantly, he placed his hands against my back, and when he trusted himself enough, he tightened his arms around me. I leaned up and started to scratch behind his left ear. He melted, sinking down onto the warm concrete and groaning, "Oh yeah..."

I giggled, rubbing his ear, "Don't hump my leg now."

"Oh, now you want me to stop? I see how it is."

I blushed and stroked his jaw. He sighed and leaned up, nuzzling his nose to mine, holding my hands in his. His soft lips pressed to mine. Before he could draw back, I laid back and let him crawl on top of me. He may not have known entirely yet, but I understood when he needed to let the animal side of him have its due. I stroked his hair and ran my hands over his chest. His eyes fluttered closed and he whimpered softly, "Oh god..."

"I can stop if you want."

He shook his head, "Run if I lose control."

I tenderly kissed his neck and nuzzled into him. He whined and whimpered, softly scooping me up in his arms and gently rubbing against me. Our lips locked again, his tender kisses slowly becoming more and more demanding. I whimpered and submitted to him. He held me tightly and kissed me with all the passion he could muster. My heart was bursting with love and happiness. He put his arm around my back and supported me as he got up with me and gently spun me around. I laughed and squeaked, nuzzling up to him. He was perfect in every single way.

"I love you" he murmured.

"I love you too" I whispered back.

When I told Valentine off, I meant it. What Clawd and I had was real, not spell-induced. My love for Clawd was endless. Boundless. Limitless. I could spend all day out in the sun with him, whether it was playing casketball or having a picnic in a park. We could go for walks and even play fetch...what brought tears to my eyes, though, was that everybody else knew how much I loved him.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, stroking my cheeks.

"I love you so much. I don't want anyone to ever try to take you away from me."

"They couldn't. Wolves mate for life."

His lips locked with mine. Two tears streaked from my eyes, running over our flushed cheeks. My heart was bursting with love and it was a feeling that I'd never dreamed I'd feel before. He lowered me slightly, drew back and howled. I giggled. He had a sexy howl. Thrilled by the moment, my heart beating with exhilaration, I howled too.

From inside the school, the werewolves howled back.

**MH**


	62. Monster Boys

**Monster Boys**

Prom was the biggest deal, it felt like. My sweet sixteen hundredth had been incredible, of course, but this was the first time I'd gone to a prom. I dreamed of this for a few years now, especially going with Clawd.

"Mommy's pretty" Luc cooed as he wrapped up in the edge of my dress. He peeked up at Uncle Vlad as pictures were snapped. He sniffed and wiped his eyes, "It's so nice that you show up on film!"

I picked Luc up and held him on my hip, feeling as he stroked my earrings. He had an affinity for shiny objects ranging from spoons to jewelry. I smiled, my lower lip trembling, "Uncle Vlad, you're gonna make me cry."

"This is going to be one of the happiest nights of your life!" he said, blotting his cheeks, "You're growing up! Oh for the love of god, don't graduate early, take another year of high school. Don't give up your youth so fast!"

I dabbed the corners of my eyes so my mascara didn't run, "Calm down Uncle Vlad."

"How can I calm down? My nephew-in-law graduates in two weeks, my niece is going to prom..."

"What 'bout me Unkie?" Luna said, promptly sitting on his foot.

"You're gonna grow up faster than your mom and I'm gonna be sitting on the couch in seventeen years crying my eyes out wondering where the time went..."

Luna hugged his leg and smiled, "I stay little Unkie."

"I want these" Luc murmured, "They're shiny."

"Later Lukey, okay?" I nuzzled noses with him.

"Your little prom date" my uncle gushed.

Luc clung to my neck and smiled, "Just like Daddy."

"Eh, well, Daddy's gonna wear an outfit twice, if Mommy doesn't mind..."

I turned to him and blushed as I saw how purely gorgeous he was in the same clothes he'd worn to my Sweet Sixteen-hundredth. I reached out and brushed his hair back, "I love it."

"Daddy shiny!" Luc gasped, reaching for the tinsel-highlighted gold part of the jacket.

"We've got a little art thief on our hands" Clawd laughed and took Luc from me. Luna ran to get in the picture. CJ just watched from the playpen with a roll of his eyes and his teething keys hanging out of his mouth.

"Oh you two are adorable together" Uncle Vlad gushed, snapping more pictures. He glanced over the camera and looked to me, "Fix that dress, it's prom, not the Victoria's Secret fashion show."

I rolled my eyes as I pulled up the top slightly, "God you're worse than dad!"

"Someone had to be your father."

I rolled my eyes and kissed Luc and Luna both. They reached out for Uncle Vlad eagerly and Luc whined, "Mama...sparkly?"

I took one of the clips out of my hair and handed it to him. He stared at it and made a mohawk with his hair, clipping it up. Clawd and I both started laughing.

"We'll be home soon" Clawd said as he snapped a picture on his iCoffin, just as my uncle got one too.

Luc and Luna toddled over to the TV and sat down to watch, Luna seeming perfectly content with her brother's makeshift mohawk. I gave Uncle Vlad a kiss on the cheek and smiled, "See you guys in a bit."

"Have fun" he said with a sniffle. I walked out into the warm night, Clawd shutting the door behind us. He stepped toward me and grasped my hand, drawing me closer. I blushed. He lowered his lips to mine and kissed me tenderly, running his hands over my dress, "You look so beautiful."

I blushed, "I've had it for years..." The dress was a faded cobalt blue with black edges, cut in the slightly provocative nineteen twenties style. It wasn't a traditional prom dress, but I loved it. It set off Clawd's tux and for once, I wanted to match with him. I walked toward Mutt, but he gently grabbed my hand and turned me back toward the street. A black Rolls Royce hearse had been made convertible and music blasted from the stereo. Clawd's ears twitched. Abbey and Romulus were already in the back, though, and since my brand-new roadster only fit two...

"What're you waiting for?" Bram called from the driver's seat, "Get in! We gotta get the others ya know!"

I glanced to Clawd and he smirked, "Let's go."

I laughed and ran toward the car with him.

...

Skrillex blasted from the speakers, almost making the gym shake. It was like a rave. More than a few vampires were decked out in red and green glow sticks, Bram and Gory included. Holt was in the DJ booth with Frankie, and I was sure she contributed to the flashing lights and booming amps to some degree. It was hard to talk with the music so loud. My back pressed to Clawd's chest and I gave him a sweet smile. He purred and grasped my waist, capturing my lips. I moaned into his mouth, arching into his touch. Our lips felt cemented together. We gently broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes before he dragged me out of the room, the doors muffling the music to an extent. He blushed, "I think Heath spiked the punch."

'Yeah, let's blame heath" I teased, "Ten bucks says Rom got Abbey to do it."

"I need to hit the bathroom, you gonna be okay for a few?"

"I'll head right back to Bram and Gory" I smiled.

He purred and kissed me again, "Wait until I get back to do anything sexy."

I blushed and nodded, letting him go. I slipped back inside and watched through the darkness as Gory in her knee-length red dress with black lace trim danced against Bram. They were like the living embodiment of sexual freedom. It made me blush.

"It's different for us. We're from a different era" Valentine commented, leaning on the table next to me.

"I'm pretty sure that's spiked" I muttered, noticing his punch.

"Yeah, I think so too, but it's still nice. Might as well have fun. Katie made me go."

"She just wants you to have fun."

"I have plenty of fun with her. She's getting her strength back quickly."

"I'm glad."

"That means Cleo can have her wedding soon."

"It'll be nice."

He looked at me and brushed my hair back, "You don't have to be afraid of me."

"I'm not. In fact, I'm not sure if you entirely made me fall in love with you or whether I already liked you to a degree. I think you started to grow on me."

He smirked and laughed, "Well, this is better. It doesn't hurt to look at you anymore."

Maybe it was the few glasses of punch talking, but I slipped my hand into his and pulled him out to dance. It wasn't the hot, sexy, lust-filled dance that Clawd and I shared. He locked his fingers with mine after a moment, shouting, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You've been forgiven already."

"I mean it though. And I want you to know that. I did a lot of things that I'm not proud of."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Val. It's in the past."

He got closer and murmured, "I slept with Toralei."

My brow shot up, "Well damn. Did you tell Heath, or did you figure he'd kill you?"

"The latter."

"Expected. Why tell me?"

"Who else better to confess my wrongs to than someone who hates me already?"

"I don't hate you. I pity you, yes, but I don't hate you. I know what it feels like to see yourself as a monster. You don't have to be a monster."

"I was the worst monster in the world when I hurt you and Katie. And I'm sorry. Cupid didn't make me admit that, I had to admit that."

"Valentine..." My heart was crunching like a stepped-on can. He held both of my hands and looked at the floor, complete regret in his red eyes, "I'm so sorry. I loved you so much. I never meant to hurt your baby and I never meant to hurt you...I just wanted to take you away from him. Just for a while. I was wrong, I know that, and I can't apologize enough...I know it'll never fix anything and you can never get rid of the pain I caused you, but I'm trying."

I hugged him. Slowly, his arms wrapped around me in turn. He brought my face up slightly, "I have no chance of even being your friend, do I?"

"Yes you can. I didn't know I was doing it, but I caused you a lot of grief too. And I'm sorry."

"No...you don't have to apologize. It was all my fault." It was sudden and soft, but he kissed me. In the middle of prom, with my heart breaking because of the mutual pain we caused each other, his hand slid up to cup my cheek and his other wound around my waist, and he kissed me. Even when I was enchanted to love him, he'd never kissed me like this. His tongue tasted like blood and beer and it gently dominated mine. My hands shook as they braced his shoulders, torn between pushing him away and pulling him closer. There was nothing about Valentine that I loved, but I did empathize with him. I knew how he felt. I knew he thought he wasn't good enough for Kate, just like I had my doubts that I was good enough for Clawd. I didn't even realize how long his lips had been against mine until the song changed and he let go. He blinked and touched his mouth. I touched mine, half expecting blood to be on my lower lip, the way he'd kissed me. He turned and ran from the room, leaving me among the crowd of oblivious people.

I stepped out of the people and came face to face with Clawd. His eyes were livid with pure rage and hurt, "He kissed you."

"Clawd-"

"He fucking kissed you. I'm gonna kill him."

"Clawd, no!"

He started out of the room and grabbed Valentine off the wall in the hallway, throwing him into the lockers, "I told you to fuckin' stay away from her!"

"Clawd! Stop!"

"I'll smash your skull in!"

"Clawd!" I screamed. Tears sprang to my eyes, my hands coming over my mouth. Valentine wiped blood from his lower lip and raised his arm to shield his face. Clawd grabbed him up and held him by his throat in a choke hold. He drew his fist back. I ran toward him and grabbed his arm, trying to pull him off, "Stop! Clawd, just stop! He didn't mean anything by it!"

"Bullshit he didn't!" Clawd snarled, "I should'a killed him when I first saw him!"

"Clawd, please. Please. Just put him down."

"Why should I?"

"Because he's healing Kate. He loves Kate."

"He kissed you, and I told him he wasn't allowed to touch you."

I grasped his hand and let a few tears drip down my face, "Clawd, he might've fucked up, but he's not a monster anymore. Trust me. Please. Clawd...if you love me, trust me."

"How can I trust you, you didn't push him away."

I slapped him. He dropped Valentine. My lower lip trembled and I shook my head, "If you really doubt how much I love you after all this, then why did you even fight for me in the first place?"

I turned away from him and ran down the hall. He caught up quickly and grasped my arms. I sobbed and turned, burying my face in his chest. He grasped my face and gave me a tender kiss, "I'm sorry. Baby, I don't doubt you. I hate him. I hate him so fucking much for everything...You know how much I need you." His mouth on my neck was tender. I panted and whimpered, arching against the lockers where he pinned me. I felt his hands on my hips and trembled, biting my lower lip, "Please..."

"Here?"

"If you want. Clawd...I love you. If this is the only way I can prove it..."

He captured my lips again and shook his head, "No, I know you do. I just...you're so perfect. I don't want to lose you."

I arched against him. He rubbed against me gently. I kissed him so passionately, my arms wrapped around his neck. I blushed as he drew back slightly.

"I want you to promise me something" I murmured.

"What?"

"Stay with me. I don't care about anything else in the world, just stay with me. I love you."

"I love you too" he murmured and kissed me, "I'd never leave you."

Everyone could be dancing and having their fun together, but my heart was happy with Clawd, nestled up in the hallway, our fingers locked and our lips molded together with tender familiarity. It really was the perfect ending to a semi-perfect night.

**MH**


	63. Prom Night

_Just a quick A/N for reference in the future-I update EVERY DAY. Legit, I work my butt off for hours to get this stuff written, so I wouldn't just not update. So if there's ever a day FF doesn't let me log in or anything, chapters get posted to my Livejournal linked on my page for the day. :)_

_MisguidedGhost777- Haha thank you. You know she's not all sugar and spice and everything nice like the show makes her out to be. Sixteen hundred years waiting for the right man gets plenty of ideas going. As for Val and Kate, well I guess last chapter answered that. He's sort of balanced right now, but I can't say the crazy train has left the station just yet._

_DarkheartedAngels- Go ahead and like the villian, he's not one-demensional lol. Yes, the wedding shall happen soon and as for better or equal, well, you'll have to see. It is Cleo we're talking about. The kids are little now, but when they grow up they'll play bigger roles in the story...especially Lala and Clawd's next-born child. But I shall say no more beyond that. _

**Prom Night**

_An R-rated Abbey/Rom for MisguidedGhost777 ;)_

Nestled up in the corner, the werewolves were hardly paying attention to the blasting music. Howleen was comfortably laying on Deugi, her knee length, gathered-edged blue dress set to match her black half-boots, and his tender purr was comforting to her, "Damn, how did I get domesticated?"

"Probably around the same time I did" Romulus said with a smirk, his arms wrapping around me. I felt myself blush as he smoothed his hands over my dress. Ice blue and soft, I liked it. It was trimmed on the edges with fur. I didn't want to tell Romulus it was my mother's wedding dress, or the only dress that I thought was pretty enough to wear to such a special occasion. He laid my head back against his chest and lowered his lips to mine. His affectionate touch grew more heated. Gently, he drew back and asked, "Where's Clawd?"

"Ah, knowing those two they went off somewhere to have their alone time" Deugi said. I didn't want to say it. Romulus was the only boy that made me trip over my words. But Romulus seemed to sense my feelings as he smiled and helped me up, "We're gonna go get some air."

They waved us off dismissively. He walked me outside and out toward the outdoor casketball court. He leaned in and kissed my neck, holding me tightly, "I missed you."

"I missed you too" I moaned, holding his face, enjoying the soft nip of his sharp fangs against my neck. He groaned, drawing back, "I'd take you home, but my mom his home, and your place is kinda cold..."

"Then were should we go?"

His hands softly traveled up the back of my dress. He led me toward a car and I blushed when I realized it was the Jeep the Wolf girls had come in with their boyfriends.

"Will they mind?"

"After all the favors I've let Deugi have? He better not."

With a gentle hand, he helped me into the back seat. I blushed as brightly as it felt possible. He stroked my face and gave me a soft, persuasive kiss. He didn't have to persuade me much. I laid back and murmured, "H-How should we do this?"

He got the seat reclined and waited for me to lay across it. I looked up at him with blush turning my cheeks so pink they were almost purple. He pushed up my dress slowly, his eyes glowing in the darkness, "God you're so sexy, Abbey."

His gentle touch was making my skin burn. I trembled under his touch as he nudged me so I would sit up. He unzipped the back of my dress and waited until I'd slipped out of it to lean over me and rip the rest of the covering off my body. My hands fumbled with his belt as our lips locked. Everything about him was so smooth and expert, it seemed like what had drawn me to him. He gently reached between us and did it for me, swiftly taking me. I gasped sharply and bit my lip. He glanced to me, his hands so smoothly caressing my skin, "You okay?"

I nodded, blushing, "I enjoy being this intimate with you..."

He smiled and stroked my face, murmuring, "I'm claws over heels in love with you baby."

"I love you too, Romulus" I whispered, stroking his face. Being with him was so different than it would've been at home. He started very slow and gentle, his clawed hands resting on either side of me. I moaned and arched into him, my nails gentle against his back. It was only the fourth time we'd been together like this. He knew this was more than special for me. Slowly, he built pace, and my nails dug into his back. His dug into the seat. Our lips locked lovingly. The shredding of material made me shiver. He nipped my lower lip, "Abbey...Damn..." His breath came in soft pants. I blushed as I slid one of my hands to his face to hold his jaw as we kissed. He arched back, becoming more dominant. I moaned and bit my lip to keep from crying out. Both of our breaths came harder as he shredded the seat, his lips curling back slightly. I whimpered. Our lips connected again, more hotly this time. His pace faltered and I couldn't keep from crying out against his mouth, clinging to him as his claws dug into the seat, his sharp teeth clamping together to keep from howling.

I trembled, my breath coming in cold gasps against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me lovingly, his claws tracing my hips. His lips softly pressed to mine, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

I shook my head and blushed, "Love is no game with you. I like that."

He nuzzled me and kissed me again, "I love you Abbey."

"I love you too, Romulus. You make my heart skip beats."

"If there were words to describe what you do to my heart, I'd say 'em."

Wrapped up in his warm, gentle arms, we laid there for a while. There was still music assaulting the air. Very gently, he kissed me again, "It looks like we have time."

I smiled slowly, "Let's go again."

**MH**


	64. When I Get You Alone

_MisguidedGhost777- Awww honey! Thank you so much for doing that! You're not a lowly anything, and as for the story, it's just an odd mixture of insanity, passion, obsession and never being able to shut my brain up XD The inside of my head is a very strange and complex place. It's fine, I don't care if you're a horny fourteen year old or not, as long as you read and enjoy that's what I go for! Besides, sometimes I think I have a little too much fun writing them anyway, lol. Abbulus sounds so fangtastic! XD I think we're gonna call it that now. Haha I wouldn't say bust my butt since it's a labor of love, but eh, yeah, a couple hours a day should get a little love -has gotten spoiled-._

**When I Get You Alone**

_A sexier Clala..enjoy_

With a whimper and a whine, our latest houseguest pawed my feet. I laughed and held a piece of cooked steak up for the retired police dog, Max, "Come on boy. Give me a kiss."

He jumped up and put his paws on my shoulders, licking my face and stealing the food from my hand. I laughed and put my hand on my hip, "Just like Clawd."

"Oh really?"

I tried not to blush as he walked in through the back door with Deugi following him and a couple of our four-legged pack brothers after him. I smiled and offered Spike and Rex-the pit-mix and Husky-steak scraps. Clawd leaned over me and cut a piece from the pan with his claws and swallowed it whole. I gave him a look. He smirked, "I love you."

"If I didn't love you, I'd smack you with a spoon."

"And now it's time for me to go" Deugi said, getting Max from the living room, "See ya Lala."

"Bye Deugi."

The dogs left an empty bowl in their wake and as the door shut and locked, I became very aware that I was alone with Clawd. I blushed and turned back to making his dinner. He moved closer to me and kissed my neck, tracing his sharp canines over my vein. I gasped, heat pooling in the pit of my stomach as he moved my hair aside. His lips were soft and gentle, barely brushing. He knew how to drive me crazy. I arched back into him and whimpered, welcoming his touch. He slid his hands under my shirt, touching my stomach and slowly up to my bra, "I missed you."

I pressed my back against his chest and moaned as he slid his hands across my skin. He pressed his kisses more firmly against my throat. I melted, panting softly. His touch lit my skin on fire.

"Food first or sex?" I panted.

"You know we're not going to be able to do this at every interval when the kids are older..."

I blushed and rubbed against him. He let his head fall back and groaned, his hands bracing my hips, "Damn."

"Clawd" I whimpered.

He drew back, biting his lip, "I love you. I just want you to know that."

"I know that" I murmured with my cheeks did such amazing things to me, my skin felt like I'd been electrocuted and my knees felt weak. I didn't realize how very weak they were until I stepped away from him and collapsed. He dropped to my side and grasped ahold of me, "Shit. Baby, you need to lay down or something."

I blushed. My head was spinning, but not from fatigue. I stroked his jaw, "I think I forgot to breathe."

He shook his head and lifted me softly, carrying me into the living room and laying me on the couch, "Take a break."

"Do you want dinner cooked?" I teased, sitting up. He very gently braced my shoulders to keep me laying down, worry visible in his sparkling amber eyes, "I got it."

I listened closely as he shut off the stove and finished getting dinner together. I couldn't help but smile as I cuddled up under the blanket and waited for him to return, smiling as he did. He sat on the floor next to me and I reached out to kiss him, "Clawd, it's okay. I promise."

He put our plates on the table and knelt beside me, reaching out to cup my face, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." I climbed down beside him and nuzzled into his neck, placing soft kisses to his steady pulse. I slipped his shirt off and nuzzled into the heat of his chest. He sighed and caressed my hair, "I love you."

"I love you too" I murmured, kissing his collarbone.

"Breathe this time" he teased.

I slipped my arms around his neck, "Do you have any idea how hard that is to say with you being the one holding me?"

He held me on his lap and pressed our bodies chest to chest. I melted at the sensation of his soft lips on my neck, gently tracing my skin over and over again. I panted and tangled my fingers in his hair. I wanted food to wait. But when his stomach growled, I forfeited and giggled, leaning back and feeding him steak, "You make me so happy."

He licked my fingers softly in appreciation, "You make me happy too, baby. Happier than anybody else."

I blushed and fed him, earning gentle, warm licks that made my blush spread. He reached a hand up and cupped my face, bringing me in for another heart-stopping kiss between bites. I whimpered into his mouth in delight. He smiled and caressed my fingers with his tongue, "You're a good cook baby."

I blushed brightly and stroked over his lips, "You're a tease. A wicked, evil tease."

He pushed my skirt up and smirked, "Am I allowed?"

"Just this once" I murmured, feeling his index claw slip into my panties and slice them open. I bit my lower lip and stroked his hair. He groaned and scooped me up, smirking wickedly as he set me on the couch, "Lean over the back."

I nodded and did just as he asked, my heart racing. He climbed up behind me and pushed my skirt up. His belt unlocked and he unzipped his pants. I bit my lip and leaned over the back of the couch, feeling his hands gently bracing my hips. He leaned over me and kissed me hotly, "Ready?"

I nodded, leaning back to tangle my fingers in his hair. I whined against his mouth and gasped as I felt him enter me. I dug my nails into the back and moaned, "Clawd...oh my god..."

He gave a soft growl-purr into my ear and started to build a gentle pace, our hips rocking into each other, moans falling from our lips. I trembled and bit my lip, clawing the back, "Oh god yes...mmm..." I dug my nails into the fabric and rocked into him. He pinned my hips down and thrust in harder, laying claim to me. I arched into him and cried out, leaning back to kiss him. He locked lips with me and held my hips tightly, "Lala..."

I bit my lip to keep from crying out as the alpha in him took over. If it was possible, the pleasure intensified. I cried out, unable to contain it anymore. My nails made small tears in the couch. He howled. I screamed his name. Our bodies were locked together like pieces of a puzzle as he dug his claws very gently into my hip and kept his mouth back so he wouldn't bite me. Release was so strong it made my arms shake and tiny tears gather in my eyes. I wiped them away, "Oh my god."

He softly kissed my neck and sighed, "You're amazing, La."

I blushed, "Takes two to tango like this."

He snickered softly, "Don't we know it." He softly nuzzled my neck, "I'm so glad I have you. You're perfect."

"We can argue that all night."

"We can do a lot more all night."

"Race you to bed?"

I blushed, "I wouldn't race there..."

"Naughty vampire."

"Only for you." With that, I kissed him softly and pushed him back on the couch, gently moving away. With the gentle beckon of my finger I raced upstairs and laughed as he chased me upstairs.

**MH**


	65. Steam

_Now I know you guys MUST be getting sick of the sexy Clala...BUT I had a request for this one from the ever-amazing Kit, so just one more and we'll be back to an actual story XD Okay? Sorries! I can't help myself!_

**Steam**

I had been exhausted for a good part of the day. It was no wonder, since I just didn't want to get up this morning. But now, aching thoroughly, I just wanted to crawl into bed, all forms of homework could bite me until I'd had a nap.

I turned the shower to a deep heat and let my skin adjust to the spray, shivering slightly. The air felt cold compared to the water. I heard the door open and shut and blushed slightly, remaining quiet. After a brief moment, the frosted glass shower door pushed back and Clawd stepped in. I blushed even deeper.

"I thought you might need some help relaxing" he murmured, pulling me from the spray against his body. His solid muscle against my skin made me tremble. I melted in his arms like hot butter as he slowly began to massage my back, kissing me as he held me close. I moaned into his mouth as his hands, skilled in my areas of tension, massaged my neck first, then my shoulders, and progressively down my back. When the ache there had subsided, he lifted me gently and began to rub my legs, our bodies getting teasingly close. I clung to him and panted into our kiss. He groaned, "Only you could do this to me, Draculaura."

I blushed and kissed him softly, brushing my tongue against his lower lip, "Sorry."

"No you're not" he said breathlessly, "Neither am I."

I let out a breathless whine as he set me down and grabbed my vanilla scented body wash, pouring a little in his hands and smiling, "Can I?"

I nodded, my cheeks kissed with blush. My eyes fluttered as his soapy hands softly began to caress my body. I bit my lower lip. He stroked my skin and murmured, "Lean back. I got you."

I turned and melted against his chest, feeling his hands cup my breasts and tease them. I bit my lower lip and rested my head against his bicep, partly watching his face as he touched me. His hand slid down my stomach, his eyes glazing over and darkening with lust. I trembled.

"Your skin is so sensitive" he murmured, locking his gaze with mine for a moment as he slipped his hand between my thighs, "How does it feel?"

His soft touch made a quiet whine fall from my lips. I turned my cheek into his shoulder and panted against his skin, his touch lighting my body on fire. My knees wouldn't be able to hold me up much longer. I reached up to guide his lips to mine. He leaned into the touch instead, his fingers so skillfully teasing me into a metaphorical puddle. His lips pressed tenderly to mine before he drew back, his touch so soft it contradicted the passion burning in my blood. He gently rinsed my skin off and placed soft kisses to my neck. Before he could grip my hips again, I gathered his body wash in my hands to do the same. He smiled softly, "Baby-"

"Can I?" I murmured, gathering a bit on my finger and playfully tapping his nose. He wiggled it like a little bunny and wiped it away, "If you want to."

I kissed him softly and massaged the sexy-scented soap onto his chest. He watched as I ran my hands over his strong arms and back over his muscles. He let out a soft sound of contentment. I rubbed his back and kissed his neck. He smiled, "I love everything about you, know that?"

I blushed, "Yes, I do." I slid my hands appreciatively down his legs, dropping to my knees in front of him. His eyes flashed slightly as I leaned in. He put his hand gently on my shoulder, "No. I can't promise I have enough control for that."

I blushed and moved back up his body to rinse him off. He smiled with a degree of satisfaction, but the way my nerves were singing I knew his had to be just as bad or worse. I needed him. I knew he needed me. I kissed his neck and wrapped my arms around his neck. He scooped me up and pinned me to the wall, very gently entering me. I gasped and dug my nails into his back, slightly overwhelmed at the sensation. He kissed me passionately, thoroughly erasing all thought from my mind. I clung to him, whimpering and panting and begging with my eyes. His hot skin pressed to mine, our bodies slick from the pelting water. His hands cupping my tender curves. It was slow, gentle and thorough, like all of our lovemaking. I rested my hand against the back of his head and moaned as he kissed my neck over.

"Oh god yes...mmm..." I bit my lower lip as my back arched involuntarily into his caress. He held me around the waist with one arm, slipping his other hand between our bodies to continue to tease me. I panted and pawed his shoulders, clinging to him. His tender kissing grew more passionate until our lips only parted for breath. He pinned my hips and went from a loving rhythm to claiming me with the intensity of an alpha wolf. I arched into him and buried my nails in his back. He growled possessively against my mouth and reaffirmed his claim with a hot, dominant kiss. I submitted instantly, moaning in euphoria. His self control was like steel, the border between animal and self so thin...for both of us...I bit his lower lip gently. He offered his neck. I couldn't restrain myself any more. As he groaned and softly bit my neck, I leaned in and sunk my fangs into his. He shivered and groaned softly again. His blood tasted sweet and thick, like melted chocolate. I only drank for a moment before I closed the wound with my tongue, continuing to lap at the wound until it closed. He locked his lips with mine tenderly, "Let me finish washing you up."

I nodded weakly and yawned slightly. He washed my hair and gently, after a long moment, set me down to rinse me off. I smiled and kissed his jaw, stroking his wet hair, "Even soaked, you don't smell like dog. I don't know what everyone else is talking about."

"It's a joke, babe" he teased, "Just like on the off occasion Luken calls you my ol' lady. I think he was raised in the Hells Angels."

I laughed and nuzzled into him, contently letting the water wash over us. The pure scent of Clawd buried itself in my soul and clouded my mind, and before he'd even turned off the water, his arms wrapped tightly around me, I fell asleep curled up to his chest.

**MH**


	66. In Good Graces

**In Good Graces**

"Oh god. I can't do it. Kate, I can't do it."

I laughed and wrapped my arms supportively around Valentine's waist, "It's not hard."

"I can't hold my breath that long."

"Try having heightened senses."

"Poor you."

"Do it."

"Katie..." He tried his sweet little pout on me, but it didn't work. Danny just gave him that smirk up at him.

"Go on."

"You know I love you."

"Change the fucking diaper, Val. Don't be a pussy."

Daniel gave him an expectant look as he opened the sides of the diaper. He looked like he was changing a lethal cobra. He just laughed and waited expectantly. He was used to the routine by now. My ears twitched as I heard Gory get to her feet and start pacing again. She spent plenty of time with him and I knew she was attached and that no one trusted Val, but I did. After a moment, he seemed to get the hang of it and smiled slightly, "There, one clean baby."

Daniel clapped his hands with practiced sarcasm.

"Oh look, he really must be your son. And for a minute I was fooled" I teased as I picked him up and put him back to bed in his crib. Val practically ran to go wash and I laughed, "Mama's little angel, thank you for not biting Daddy this time."

He just shut his eyes and cuddled into his tiny pillow. I went into the bedroom and ran my fingers through the stack of silky fabrics that made up Val's shirts, whistling softly to myself.

"You like?" he asked softly, appearing behind me.

I blushed, "It beats the human hearts..."

"The only heart I want is yours, beating inside your chest" he murmured and slipped his hand into my jeans. I gasped and arched into him, "Val..."

"I'm so sorry" he whispered. "The only way I know how to make it up to you is like this."

I panted, arching back into him, "Y-You already are...you're here...I'm doing better..."

"Still. I want to make it up to you. Over and over again."

I bit my lower lip and rocked my hips against his touch, "You just want to get me pregnant again, don't you?"

His touch stopped, making my cheeks flush with blush. There was pure regret in his eyes, "I'm sorry, Katie. I mean it. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I did..."

"You did. But it's okay, I forgive you."

"I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Love and reason never keep very good company."

"Damn it, stop that!" he snapped. He spun me around and pushed me down on the bed, fiercely claiming my lips. I gasped and arched into him as he swiftly tugged my jeans open and continued his soft and gentle touching. I dug my claws into his shoulders and moaned against his mouth. He drew back gently, kissing down my neck, "I want you, Katie. You and only you."

"I heard you kissed her" I panted, clinging to him, "Clawd almost killed you."

I didn't know why my heart wasn't stinging. I knew he didn't love me, he just was forced to. He was doing the right thing. He had control on his obsession with Draculaura, that was the only difference. Valentine would never be mated to me the way I was to him, but still, the illusion was enough. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him back fiercely. His fangs were sharp as I flicked my tongue against them. He held me tightly. I shuddered and blushed, biting my lip to stifle a moan as he brought me relief. His nose softly nudged mine, "I love you, my Katerina. _My_ Katerina."

"I love you too, Val. So much." I kissed him lightly and melted into the bed. He laid me flat and smiled, his sultry tongue darting out to lick his fingers clean. My face got hotter than planet Mercury. He grabbed the stack of his shirts and tossed them in the dresser, climbing into bed and resting his hand gently on my hip, "What're you thinking about?"

"I love you" I repeated. My lower lip trembled involuntarily. He moved closer and nudged my chin up so I could look into his eyes. Gingerly, he brushed his thumb under my eyes, "Why are you crying?"

"Because you're going to hurt me. When Cupid's spell wears off, you're going to love her again."

"No, Katie. I love you. Just you. I promise." The words were so sweet, but they were magic-induced lies. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let tears run down my face. He practically crushed me to his chest, "How can I prove it to you?"

"I don't know."

He drew back gently and laid me on my back, leaning over me. His eyes were full of the smoldering passion and blunt honesty that I fell in love with, "I took her away from him. I made love to her in my bed, and I felt the most beautiful feelings when she was screaming my name in ecstasy. But I couldn't think of the fact that I was making her empty. She wasn't in love with me, and I was actually wanting to see her happy...even if it wasn't in love with me. Katie...I do love her. There will always be a part of me that does love her, but I love her enough to want her to be happy. Just like I want to be happy with you."

"Any other secrets?" I whispered.

"I slept with Toralei Stripe."

"Jesus!" I yelled and climbed out of bed, "What kind of a whore are you?"

"Your whore, apparently."

"Don't sound so fucking pleased about that!" I snapped, "Toralei? What, wasn't your little fuck-buddy free that day?" I knew I shouldn't have been mad at Draculaura, but I was. I was really mad at her. The image was in my head of him making love to her in his coffin, in his crypt, with candles burning and his strong hands on her body. She was so unworthy of him. He was so unworthy of her. He was so unworthy of me, and the border between love and hate was a thin one.

"You're mad" he said quietly.

"I'm fucking furious!" I screamed, "And you couldn't have told me this before?"

"It wasn't important."

"Fucking hell it wasn't important!"

"It's not!"

"What if one of them gets pregnant? Then will it be important?"

Something came to his eyes. I got the feeling he'd had the image of Draculaura pregnant with his baby in his head for a while. I felt the urge to cry, but instead I jumped across the bed and went to dig my claws into him. He grabbed my hands and bolted up. I lunged again, growling at him, and he just barely dodged. He broke for the door and I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him against the wall. His eyes were wide, "Katie...calm down. Please."

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?"

"Katie! Damn girl, what got you all riled up?" Operetta asked from the door.

"My whore of a lover" I snarled at him.

Valentine's eyes widened, "Kate...seriously...calm down."

"How about if I rip your dick off, then I'll be calm and you'll never sleep with anybody again!" I half-snarled.

"Valentine, cover your ears" Operetta said. He did, obediently. I looked at her, about to snarl something out when she hit a single, high note that pierced my ears. I howled and fell to my knees, clutching my ears. My head rang. She leaned on the door and looked at Valentine before smirking slowly, "If you didn't look like you were gonna wet yourself, I would've let her take that useless backwards tampon off. This is your last free ride, sugar."

He nodded slowly. As the hollow ringing faded, I heard Gory and Bram laughing uncontrollably. Damn their vampire ears...I glanced up to Valentine and watched as he hesitantly offered his hand to help me up. I reached out and grasped it, being pulled swiftly into his arms, "I mean it Katie, I'm sorry."

"...Was she good?"

"Who?"

"Either of them."

He bit his lip.

"Honestly."

"Toralei was alright...she was getting more from it than I was, which said something. Her claws felt like little needles though."

I blushed, "And Draculaura?"

He looked away and sighed, "I might be biased, but she was the best I've ever had. The only one that meant something."

"Gee, thanks."

"You know what I mean." I knew he was upset because the words were supposed to hurt me, but they didn't. I just walked out of the room and down the stairs. Gory was smiling, curled up to Bram, "So it looks like you really do have him handled."

I waved, "Go ahead home. I've got him wrapped around my little claw."

"Have fun" Bram said with a bit too much underlying enthusiasm. Gory practically dragged him outside and Operetta watched me from the counter with her ice cream in hand. Val peeked around the corner hesitantly. I leaned over and kissed him, "You better behave. Cause I know everything now. And don't think I won't start following Spectra's updates for it."

He nodded like an obedient little puppy. I smirked, "DJ taught you well."

**MH**


	67. Royal Perfection

**Royal Perfection**

"Thank god she didn't ask us to help" Clawdeen said with a small smile.

"Shh" Blue whispered, "She'll hear you."

"So what? Man, I bet these guys wish they could rest in peace already, she's got them worked half to another death."

"Clawdeen" I muttered, trying not to laugh, "It's her wedding, she's allowed to be a perfectionist."

"So what about the other three hundred and sixty four days of the year?"

Deuce finally just leaned over and kissed her, successfully shutting her up, "Be nice, Claws."

Her ears twitched and she sighed, "Whose turn is it?"

"Mine" I said with a sigh and walked into the house. Over all the noise it was amazing to hear anyone crying, but still, Nefera and Ghoulia were fawning over the bride-to-be and dabbing her eyes before her mascara ran.

"Cleo" I sighed, going to her side. It was the fourth time she'd broken down in the past few hours. But blessedly, my perfectionist of a friend hadn't chosen an embarrassing dress for her bridesmaids.

She hugged me tightly, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I keep crying. I'm sorry I'm being so mean, I'm just so stressed out-"

"Cleo, it looks perfect" I whispered, smoothing her hair.

I could almost feel her heart physically jump, "Does _he_ have to come?"

"Kate's bringing him. There's not much we can do about it. Besides, I promise he's under control."

"He better be" Nefera pitched in, "Or I'll teach the boy what submission is."

Ghoulia broke into a smirk and offered Cleo more tissues.

"Do you want us to leave you alone with Rocco for a while?"

"And miss the wedding? On no circumstances are you to do that." She broke into a smile. Mercedes came trotting in and wrapped her arms around Cleo, "It's time, right?"

She nodded, "It's time honey. Is he ready? Lala, is everybody ready?"

I nodded and smoothed an out of place strand of hair down, "Everything is perfect, Cleo."

She stood in her flowing dress and stepped around her vanity chair. Quickly, Nefera paused her and applied some waterproof mascara, "Knock him dead, Cleo."

Cleo's eyes almost watered again, but she hugged Nefera tightly. I glanced to Ghoulia and helped her along the shuffle down the stairs. Cleo and Nefera joined us after a moment. Nefera's blue wrap dress was highlighted with ancient gold and jewels, her hand locked with Cleo's, "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be" she whispered. I glanced to the ghouls and sighed. Ram refused to walk Cleo down the isle, something about how corrupt she was getting by western culture, but Nefera took over just as quickly. Even though they fought, they would never let each other down in a time of need. Just like I expected Cleo to be right there when Nefera inevitably got married. Cleo wiped her eyes and looked to us. Rocco was waiting with Clawd, Romulus and Deuce. Romulus was scratching the collar of his shirt, but Clawd and Deuce looked considerably more comfortable.

"He's so gorgeous" Clawdeen murmured, staring at Deuce.

"He's pulled it off well" I said and smiled at Clawd. I refused to let my eyes scan the crowd for who I knew was there. Rocco glanced to his sister, and I knew he would be right next to her. Sadie bounded down the isle, throwing flower petals up in the air and then at the very end, when she had leftovers, she turned the basket over and shuffled them around with her foot before climbing onto Clawrk's lap in the second row. A majority of people laughed. Rocco shook his head and smiled.

Clawdeen would've wandered toward Deuce if I hadn't tugged her next to me. Rocco had eyes only for Cleo, and it made my heart melt. Ghoulia passed me a tissue. I wiped my eyes and smiled to her. She slowly dabbed her eyes. I glanced to Clawd. He smiled. Cleo was staring into Rocco's eyes, the love between them almost tangible. I fanned my face to calm the tears. Ghoulia's were falling faster than she could catch them. Finally, Rocco broke his gaze from Cleo and noticed and murmured, "One second." He handed Ghoulia his handkerchief and she smiled. A chorus of 'Aww' and 'isn't he sweet?' rose from the crowd Cleo had summoned. Cleo was so happy I don't even think she noticed she was crying. Rocco wiped her eyes before he nodded for their priest to continue. When it came to their vows...my eyes brimmed over on their own. I nearly sobbed. It was just so pretty.

Rocco lifted a delicate white gold band and slipped it on Cleo's finger. His voice was strong and sure, not the shy little low-ranking wolf that he was when he first showed up. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Cleo's mascara was starting to run in the corners. She slipped a shiny gold band on his fingers, her voice was thick with tears but rich with sincerity, "With this ring, I thee wed."

I didn't have to read her mind to see the love in her eyes. He cupped her face and he wiped her tears away. Only a few words were spoken before Rocco broke into a smile, tears sparkling in his eyes, "I do."

Cleo sobbed and clutched his hands, "I do."

Before the final words could even be said, he kissed her with the kind of tenderness and love that shaped the very basis of romance novels. Clawdeen broke into sobs and wiped her eyeliner off with tissues. Rocco and Cleo had the kind of kiss that Clawd and I had at our wedding, full of young, pure, passionate love. There was nothing to taint their joy. No threat of impending doom brought upon their people, no worries about status and the ways of their people, they didn't have to worry about that. Over the cheering, some of the little wolves began to howl. It started with Sadie, and then Luc mimicked her, Luna joined in, and soon, every wolf was howling...including me.

...

Cleo embraced us as tightly as she possibly could, "Oh Lala, thank you. Thank you so much. You look so gorgeous."

"Are you okay?" I laughed, "Did you already break into the champagne?"

She wiped her eyes. She'd been crying all day, and I was sure the elation was probably the only thing keeping her awake, "This is the happiest I've been in my life!"

"Take care of her" Clawd said to Rocco, "She's actually more fragile than you."

"I will with my life" Rocco murmured.

Kate rushed over with DJ in her arms and hugged Rocco. Cleo glanced over. I allowed my eyes to follow. Valentine stood awkwardly by the door, completely unwelcome and out of place in a room full of people so close they might as well have been family. I glanced to Clawd, "Why isn't anyone giving him a second chance?"

"Because they know better than to" Cleo said, "Except you, because you're naive and Kate, because she loves him."

Rocco glared across the room. I had never seen that much hatred directed toward one person, but I shouldn't have been surprised. He had a good eight foot radius in front of him that people wouldn't enter. I knew Rocco blamed him for his mother's death, I knew it had been his fault. It had been his fault he almost lost his sister too. Val had done more bad than good, but I was willing to forgive him, so was Kate, and if Evelyn could see she probably would've forgiven him too. I glanced to Clawd and he sighed, "Go. But if he touches you-"

I sighed and walked over to Valentine. He smiled slightly, "You might want to stay back, I hear social outcast is catching."

I smiled, "I'm not afraid of that. Are you okay?"

"The bride and groom hate me. I didn't expect any different. They've got plenty of reason, and so do you."

"Wanna come meet Bram, Gory and me at the Coffin Bean on Thursday? It's one of our weekly things."

"Yeah, sure." He smiled slightly.

"You might have made my life a living hell, but even I can forgive. I just won't forget."

"I don't expect you to."

I offered my hand to him, "Come officially meet Cleo. Maybe she'll realize you can hold your own when she quizzes you on ancient culture and like you."

"I wouldn't bet on it." Instead of taking my hand, he put his hands in his jacket pockets and walked over to them with me. I couldn't help but slip my arm through Clawd's as he and Cleo were formally introduced. Rocco glared at him with the kind of hatred and malice that I'd never seen touch his eyes. He was inches away from the reason his mother was dead and he couldn't do anything. I knew the feeling...I truly did. I just tightened my grip on Clawd's arm and smiled cordially, not wanting any drama to break out. After all, it was Cleo's special day...and she did seem to warm up to Valentine slowly...so why was there a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that there was a storm brewing?

**MH**


	68. The Rest Of Our Lives 1

_A/N-Well, I tried three different ideas...amnesiac Clawd, a rewrite of the Vow, and a total personality shift on Draculaura...and needless to say while they could end up possibilities, they're not getting written right now. As for what is and what's to come, I will eventually write their senior year, but right now I wanna cover their futures. Be forewarned, there's a time lapse ahead._

_Darkhearted Angels- Awww, thank you. Yes, Val is kind beneath the crazy! How shocking is that! lol Well, I can say no more, because you'll find out eventually...but let me just hint something for the near future; Like Father, Like Son. XD Bwahaha. There shall be, eventually, and I'm glad your midterms rocked!_

**The Rest Of Our Lives**

_1_

"Luken Cross!" Headless Headmistress Bloodgood called out among all the cheering. We were sitting up in the stands, surrounded by friends and family at the chaotic graduation ceremony.

"This is amazing" I said to Howleen, "We're finally moving on."

"It's not like anything interesting here happens anyway" she teased.

"Bram Devein!"

I stood up and cheered, holding Gabriel up to see his parents. Bram waved and smiled. Gory had tears in her eyes as she exchanged a hug with HH Bloodgood afterward. She turned and blew us kisses and joined Bram at the other side of the stage, walking off together. Gabriel clamped his hands over his ears to block out the noise. I wiped my eyes; I was doing a lot of happy crying lately.

Cheers continued to erupt around us. My uncle leaned up and called, "Have you decided if you're staying another year?"

I nodded, "I've spent this long here, I might as well!"

"Deugi Grayback!"

Marie leapt to her feet and burst into cheers and tears.

Deugi looped his arm over HH Bloodgood's shoulders, calling out to the crowd, "And none of you freshmen are gonna mess with this lady! She's got my respect for a reason!" Even more cheers erupted from the graduating class.

Clawd glanced up and blew me a kiss. Romulus howled, joined by some of the others.

"Romulus Moon!"

Clawd stood up and howled. Abbey did her best howl, but it wasn't quite as wolfish. Romulus still smiled at her.

"Almost time..." Clawrk warned Harriet.

"Oh shush!" she said, lightly smacking his arms. She had her tissues clutched in one hand and her camera in the other. Luc and Luna both clung to their grandpa's legs, watching.

"Clawd Wolf!"

We all leapt up and cheered. The wolves howled. The vampires started chanting _Alpha, Alpha._ I burst into tears, pure pride in my eyes. I howled. He tossed his cap like a frisbee and howled back. Howleen caught it and flicked it over her shoulder to me.

"Looks like it's finally the rest of our lives" Clawdeen muttered to me, "Or at least, the rest of yours."

"No" I whispered, holding her hand, "All of ours."

...

The only one not present at the older class's graduation was Operetta. With Valentine having moved in, she didn't worry about Kate the way she used to, and it opened up her schedule for a much-needed trip back home. The New Orleans air was warm and thick, tainted with the scents of alcohol and cigar smoke from the swinging bayou city. Her destination, though, was in a thickly hidden swamp upriver. She'd been there since finals had let out almost a week ago, with her lifelong crush, the half-alligator boy Flynn.

"I wanna tell ya something" she said with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Hm...I love you too?" He smirked, exposing his razor sharp teeth.

"I love you" she smiled and kissed his cheek, "But I meant something else..."

"My parents ain't coming back for another week, 'Retta."

"I know. Flynn, this is serious."

"Alright then, tell me."

She blushed, "I went into New Orleans the other day."

"Oh lord. Where's this going?" he teased.

"I'm pregnant, Flynn."

His smile fell, "What?"

"I said I'm pregnant. I was...y'know, late, so I went into town..."

"Maybe it was wrong."

"More than one can't be wrong."

He sighed and rubbed his head, "You're kiddin'."

"Well, don't say it like that...I mean, I got friends at home who the same thing's happened to. It's a good thing, Flynn."

"For you maybe, but it ain't for me. I didn't want kids. I don't want kids...What're you gonna do with it?"

"Whataya mean what am I gonna do with it? It's our baby..."

"Well, I'm not up'n leavin' for it. How do I even know it's mine?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she snapped, "You're the only guy I've been with and you know it."

"I don't want no damn kid, Operetta. You better tell me you're lyin' right now. I stayed behind to be with you, I didn't count on this."

"I didn't count on it either" she said, involuntarily tearing up, "You're really gonna be like this. Ah can't believe you."

"How many times have I told you I wouldn't wish this on anybody?"

"It's our _baby_!"

"It's not mine!" he snapped, "And if you're gonna keep it, get out!"

She stood up straight and looked at him, refusing to cry in front of him, "If you mean what you're saying...then I don't see how we ever were best friends."

"I mean what I'm sayin', Operetta. I love you, but I don't want kids."

She shook her head and went to walk inside, "Then just sit there and watch me go, 'cause you're losing the best damn thing that ever came into your life."

"You don't think I know that? Come on Retta, be reasonable. It won't be a person."

"_It_ is a _baby,_ not a _thing._ You don't just throw out a child."

"Seems t' work just fine for some people."

"I'm not some people. And I'm not gonna be swamp trash like you, either."

He crossed his arms, watching her pack, "Sure, cause you went up north and you became so damn refined."

She packed her suitcase and held it in her hand, staring at him, "I went home. And I'm going home. Cause the best fuckin' thing that ever walked into your life is walking out of it, and I hope you realize how fuckin' stupid you're being later, and I hope it hurts when you realize you're blowing your one shot."

He stepped aside to let her out. She glared at him and walked out, down to the tiny boat she'd rowed there and tossed her bag in.

"I'll be waitin' for ya, Retta."

"Don't hold your breath."


	69. The Rest Of Our Lives 2

_2_

_Four Years Later_

"That's it, we're canceling dinner tonight. You can hardly move" Gory said, her eyes wide with laughter. Purple tips still remained in her otherwise midnight black hair, the only brunette in a house full of blonds. Her daughter Sangria Rose and her son Gabriel both had dark blond hair, like their father.

I stuck my tongue out at her, "Hilarious."

"Mommy's got a little sister in there" Luc gushed as he laid his head on my belly. I winced as a sharp kick felt up by my ribs, "Ow...yeah...Lukey, please sit up. You know she doesn't like that."

"Lala, I mean it. You've been so weak lately...can you just let us skip one week?"

"It's been tradition for almost five years to go for coffee on Thursdays, why should I stop this week?"

"Because tomorrow is your due date, and the boys understand. We canceled when Val and Kate were having twins, we canceled the week I had Rosa, we can cancel this week too."

Luna walked up and climbed on my other side, rubbing my belly, "Mama needs more blood."

"No, I don't. Gory, I'm fine."

"Grandpa says she needs to keep her strength up."

"I've got it, Lala."

I glanced to Luna, "Honey, I'm already going to the bathroom every hour, do you have to do this?"

"You're not getting any better" she said, "And you know what Frankie's mom said."

"She's gonna be fine" Luc said, putting his hands on my belly, "Catalina's just kinda big, that's all."

I stroked both of their hair. Luna was getting her father's curls. I kissed her cheek and sighed, "Honey, I'm fine."

"Bull. Momma, sit down."

There was a light tapping knock at the door. She shot up and yanked open the door, "DJ!"

"Hi Luna" he kissed her cheek and toddled over, offering me a plate wrapped with peanut butter cookies, "Mom sent these to you Mrs. Wolf."

"Thank you DJ honey."

"And dad said if you get off your couch he'll personally help Mr. Wolf hold you down."

"Lovely. Everybody's against me" I muttered as I struggled to my feet, "Could you put that in the kitchen, honey?"

"You better be going to bed!" Gory called, "Cause Clawdeen is coming over to watch you in a few minutes!"

"For god's sake, we all have toddlers, there is absolutely no reason why we have to do this right now!"

"Because you're pregnant and you're fragile" Gory said, appearing at my side and helping me step by step up the stairs, "That, and I think you're probably bigger than you were with the both of them."

I groaned, "I love you too, you evil woman."

"Oh please, you have no padding anyway" she teased, "You're going to be skinny as a twig when you pop."

"Aren't I always?"

The moment I got back to my iCoffin, it rang. She handed it to me and helped me in bed, "Hey honey."

"Hey baby, me and Rocco are on the way back. Is it time yet?"

"How's Cleo?" I heard Rocco ask.

"Cleo's fine. Cleo's with Clawdeen, and no honey, it's not time yet."

I gasped. Gory noticed the look as it crossed my face and she snatched the phone out of my hand, "Clawd? She spoke too soon, it's time."

"It's time?" I heard him repeat.

"It's time" she repeated, "Gun it!"

"Don't you dare make him have an accident or something!" my voice came out a degree higher. I grabbed hold of Gory's hand and yelled, "Viv!"

"Right, right...Hold on boys."

Luc ran up the stairs and popped in next to CJ in the doorway, "Am I getting a little sister?"

I nodded, biting my lip to contain the pain. He ran down the stairs yelling, "IT'S TIME! IT'S TIME! THE BABY IS COMING THE BABY IS COMING!"

"I bet you wish he never found out about the revolution now" Gory teased.

I steadied my breathing, tears forming in the corners of my eyes. It felt like hell. I grasped Gory's hand and whimpered, "Oh god...I can't wait..."

"Push" she instructed, supporting my back. I grabbed her hand and pushed, crying out as I did so. I heard the squeal of tires. The door burst open downstairs, "Lala?"

"Dad, the baby's coming!" Luc shouted.

"I know!" Clawd took the stairs two at a time and was in the room before I'd finished my first push. His eyes lit up and he knelt next to us, his hand holding mine, "I'm here baby. I got you."

I panted and nodded, my skin starting to grow to human temperature, "Yeah, I know. Oh god!"

"Push" Gory murmured in my ear, "It's okay. Just push."

I screamed and clutched both of their hands. It felt like there was a sharp tearing. I threw my head back against her shoulder and screamed even louder. Tears ran down my face as I broke into a light sweat. Gory reached over and dabbed my face with a cool cloth that had been waiting for me all day. Periodic fevers had been caused by the clash of wolf and vampire in my blood, a sudden immunity to sun being coupled with moments of cold-blooded heat-dependency. Clawd moved to hold my hand and gently rubbed my belly, "Shh...breath. Just breath."

"Push" Gory instructed gently.

"Did we miss it?" Clawdeen yelled as she burst in, her amber eyes alive with joy.

I sobbed to answer her question.

"Deenie, dab her face, will you?" Gory asked.

"It's okay baby."

"It hurts like hell" I hissed, "She's not tearing her way out..."

"I'd say that's a good thing, love. Now push, damn it, push!"

I did, clamping my teeth down on her lower lip. Gory moved away from me gently to wait for the baby. Her ruby eyes lit up, "Come on Lala, just a little more! Push like your bloody life depends on it!"

I buried my face in Clawd's shoulder and pushed. The wail that accompanied my sigh was heartwarming.

Clawd smoothed my hair, "Catalina?"

"Catalina...oh she's so pretty Lala, just like you. I mean, just like you two...you know what I mean!" She nearly sobbed, her eyes alive, "One thirteen PM, Friday the Thirteenth. Catalina Wolf."

Deenie smiled at me and dabbed my face, "You did great Lala."

"You guys were so late" I laughed, almost sobbing.

"She must've torn you open a little" Gory murmured, "Cause she was out fast."

I nodded and looked at Clawd. He gently put a hand under my knees and supported my back with his other arm, scooping me up to take me to a bath with the baby. There was only a little blood left in my wake. When he set me down to stand up, the rest began to trickle down my legs. I stared at the blood and nearly passed out. Clawd helped me sit down and stroked my hair, "It's okay babe. You two are okay."

I nodded and reached out for my daughter. Gathering her into my arms, she wasn't crying. She stared at me with wide amber eyes and then laughed, two dainty little fangs visible in her mouth. She latched onto my neck like any other little vampire and my heart felt like it was glowing.

"That's my girl" I whispered.


	70. The Rest Of Our Lives 3

_3_

"Hey sexy" Nino teased as he kissed my cheek. Catalina was sleeping in my arms, her little face nestled into my chest. He'd come so far from the little boy he was when I married Clawd. Our brothers and sisters were loosely gathered around the living room of the Wolf house. Deugi and Howleen took up one chair, Howie and Ashley another while Rocks and Don sat on the couch with Nino and I. Clawdeen, Deuce and the triplets took up the corner and after a moment, Clawd, Clawrk and Harriet joined us. Luc shifted and nuzzled into my leg. Luna held CJ on her lap, her eyes scanning the grown ups.

Clawrk smiled at us as he looked around the room, "Graduation's next week for the last of the Wolf tribe until these guys." Luc blushed as he hid his face in my skirt. Luna smirked.

Howie laughed, "Can we just progress with the plans for Nino's party?"

"I don't want a party" Nino said. He brushed his shaggy dark auburn hair back from his eyes, "I'm gonna go up to Seattle with my friends after graduation. We're just gonna pack up beforehand, jump in the car when it's over. There are some girls we're gonna meet up there."

"Girls, or wolf girls?" Don asked.

"Wolf girls."

"Don't tell me you're gonna hit on that girl from Twilight" Rocks said.

Ashley looked at Howie and smiled. I picked up on the subtle changes in their position and smiled, stroking my fingers along Cat's cheek.

"No, we're not meeting them at La Push, but we did think cliff diving would be fun. We're gonna meet them up at the top of the Space Needle, like the West Coast Affair To Remember."

"Dork" Howleen muttered.

"Okay well since that plan's been killed, who else has news?" Clawrk asked.

"Lala had a baby" Clawdeen volunteered.

I blushed as a tiny round of applause went through the room. Cat stirred slightly but didn't wake, nestled against me.

"Speaking of babies" Howie said with a grin, "We have our own news."

Ashley placed her hand over his on her stomach, beaming to my barely-legal brother, "We're having a baby."

"Leave it to the smart one" Howleen said with a laugh, "Hooking up to get stuck with a prostitute the rest of his life."

Ashley growled. Howleen smirked as Deugi glared at her and she backed down.

"Kate and Valentine are getting married" Clawdeen finally broke the uncomfortable silence with something that weighed on my chest with an unfamiliar sense of betrayal.

"What?" Clawd asked.

"I know. It took them long enough, but apparently he took her shopping for a ring. You know Kate, she wanted time to pick out the right one, so they're not officially engaged yet...Lala, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just...he would tell me."

"He's not your kid, he doesn't have to" Rocks said.

"He's one of my best friends, I think I would remember him mentioning it."

"Why is it important anyway? Aren't you happy for them?"

"Rocks!" Clawdeen snapped, "Enough!"

"No, I wanna know!"

"Because he should'a done it four years ago!" I snapped in reply, "For god's sake, what did you think, Rocks?"

"I'm thinking if you're cheating on my brother, you better tell us now."

I was in shock. Luc bolted up and kicked Rocks in the shin, "My mommy and daddy love each other, moron!"

Clawd laughed and grabbed him off the floor, "Lucas-"

"No! He doesn't know anything because nobody wants to put up with him! Maybe that's why Claire didn't wanna see you again, cause you're dumber than rocks! Only somebody stupid could say that to my mommy!"

"Lucas!" Clawd said sharply.

"And you're just as dumb for not defending her!" Luc shouted at him.

Luna whistled, "Damn."

...

"She's beautiful, just like you" Valentine murmured as he smiled down at Catalina.

"Thank you" I said with a light blush, sitting on the couch beside him, "I heard you're marrying Kate."

He laughed, "In the next few years, hopefully. She's taken this long to decide she wants to get married, it might just take us another decade to actually get married."

"So it was her decision?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous." His arm draped over my back. A semi-hazy memory of his hands caressing my sides as we kissed flashed through my mind. I blushed deeper. He sighed and stroked my hair, "All these years and I've done so much to hurt you, and you still care for me. How was I ever so horrible to an angel like you?"

"Stop" I murmured, "Just stop saying that. That's what makes it so hard to believe that you love her enough to marry her."

"And yet, I love you."

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Should I let you in on a little secret?"

He leaned in closer. His breath was teasingly warm. I put my hands on his chest, pushing him back. He was definitely more intimate than he had been the past few years. His hand cupped my face. I found myself leaning into the touch. He leaned in and whispered, "Cupid's bow broke."

His grip never lost its romance as he slipped his arm around my waist, drawing me closer, "My feelings for Kate never ceased to exist...but my feelings for you always overpowered them. That balance has been broken, my love."

I shoved him back, "You're back to being a twisted bastard then."

"Don't act like you don't love it" he purred as his lips hungrily closed over mine. He gripped my hands and wrapped them around his neck. I dug my nails into his shoulders. He hissed in a breath and groaned, "Fiesty. Just as I remembered."

"The only reason I ever developed feelings for you was because you made them happen."

"You love me because I was gentle with you. Come on...don't tell me if I took my time...ran my hands over that soft, pure as snow skin, you wouldn't be begging for me."

"You have so many issues."

"I can be gentle, Draculaura."

"I don't want you."

"Your mouth says no, your lips say yes."

"My teeth are about to take your lip off."

He chuckled and released me, "I'm smarter now, beautiful. More patient. I've had my taste of you and I can wait for more."

"You'll have to wait a damn long time." The moment he let me pull away, I did. Those feelings of tenderness that had grown for him were the only thing keeping me from killing him. He grasped my hand gently in both of his, and when he spoke, the words were so sincere it made my heart break. I couldn't kill him. Not after as many times we'd gone to coffee together. The times I'd rescued him from the inevitable doghouse with Kate. He'd become one of my closest friends, so dear to me he was on the same rank as Clawdeen, Bram and Gory. I shouldn't have let him in so close. Still...his hands were so gentle. His touch so soft. He was so sincere it broke my heart. He whispered, like an injured puppy, "You have no idea how much I really love you. I've waited four hundred years, and I could wait four hundred more if you asked."

"Val" I whispered, shaking my head, "Don't do this to me."

"I'm only telling you the truth."

"Val-"

He leaned in and hugged me tightly. I heard the car pull in and shut off. He smoothed my hair and kissed my cheek, "I'll be around...I guess I have a wedding to plan."

"Val-"

"Hey Valentine" Clawd said casually.

"Clawd" Valentine said cordially as he walked out. I leaned on my hand and stared after him.

"What was that about?" Clawd asked.

"I'm very, very confused. I think I need to go call Cupid."


	71. The Rest Of Our Lives 4

_4_

Clawd's hands softly ran over my back. I blushed and stroked his jaw, cuddled up to him, "I love you."

"I love you too" he murmured, his lips gently pressing to mine. I looped my arms around his neck and smiled. His gentle amber eyes gazed into mine. Softly, his hand cupped my cheek, "How did I get so lucky?"

I blushed and kissed his wrist, "I'm the lucky one. I love you so much."

"I love you too" he murmured, bringing me closer. I nuzzled into his chest and stroked my fingers through his soft fur. He let out a soft purr of contentment, his eyes closing slightly. He stroked his fingers through my hair, his hands softly stroking down my back, "You sleepy?"

I blushed, "The kids are sleeping."

"Exactly" he got that playful, sexy smirk. I bit my lower lip and climbed up on his waist, leaning over him and kissing him. He deepened the kiss, gripping my hips and reversing our positions. I whimpered and slipped my arms around his neck. He looped a claw through the edge of my panties and slipped them off easily. I blushed as his mouth moved down to my neck. He slipped my nightgown up and gently grasped my breast. I gasped. He chuckled, "Quiet."

"Tease" I whimpered, bringing him closer.

"Oh calm down. I heard my parents having sex when I was a little kid, I turned out fine."

I whimpered as nestled between my legs. I gripped his shoulders and bared my neck for him, "If you call turning me into a sex addict turning out fine, sure."

He softly licked my neck, "Once you go wolf, you never go back."

I nodded, gripping his shoulders. As gently as possible, he claimed me right then and there, our lips locked to muffle the eagerly released whimpers and moans. He gripped my hips and held me tightly to him. It was impossible not to be lost in the ecstasy of his touch. He was so gentle, so careful, and still so wild and passionate. I bit my lip to stifle a whimper as he thrust deeper and harder inside of me. He leaned in and growled in my ear, knowing how turned on I got hearing him whisper dirty little things to me. I bared my neck for him. Softly, he pressed kisses to my neck and bit down hard. I just barely kept myself from crying out, my nails digging into his back. He pinned my hips to the bed, our climax quickly overtaking both of us. I trembled in his arms, feeling his tongue against my neck, softly soothing the love bite.

"I swear to god, Clawd, I'm probably going to die when my heart explodes from having sex with you."

He laughed, "Well I probably will too. You have no idea how good you feel."

I blushed, "Dirty boy."

"I took a shower earlier."

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck, "You know what I mean."

His soft lips pressed to mine, his fingers tenderly brushing my hair back, "I love you so much Lala. You have no idea how good this feels...being with you, loving you..."

I rested my head against his shoulder, "I do. I waited so long for you. Over a thousand five hundred years."

He feathered his lips softly over my neck, "I'm sorry I need you all the time. I just like to remind you how much I love you."

I blushed, "I'll never complain. I love you and I love being with you. You're my everything, Clawd, you've been since you were conceived."

"That's not creepy at all" he teased.

I kissed his neck, "You know what I mean."

"I love you so much, Draculaura."

"I love you too, Clawd. So much."

...

I giggled as I felt gentle groping and soft kisses on my neck, "Clawd, damn it, not now. Let me sleep."

"Oh, he is. I just thought you'd want a nice wake up."

My eyes flew open and I shoved away from Valentine. His jacket and shirt lay haphazardly over the foot of the bed, a smirk toying with his lips. I held the blanket tightly around myself, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Missing you. Come on Lala, just one kiss?"

"Go to hell" I snapped, "Where's Kate?"

"In bed, wearing her engagement ring."

"You're such a prick" I snapped, "She loves you and you'd cheat on her like she's nothing."

"It's not cheating. I'm obviously not getting any satisfaction from it. I'm only trying to make you mine."

"It'll be a cold day in hell." I snatched up my underwear and slipped it on under my nightgown. Valentine watched with hungry eyes as I grabbed my robe and slipped it on over my nightgown and left the room. The babies were sleeping, but just in case, I checked the door. It was locked from the inside, just as I left it. Valentine's arms suddenly encircled me, "I wouldn't hurt your babies. I know what kind of price I'd have to pay for that."

"Let go of me" I snarled.

His fingertips innocently traced the insides of my legs, "Would it be so hard to just lean over the railing?"

"Fuck you" I snarled.

"I want you to. That's all I want from you. Sex. Marriage. Bearing my children, my pure, vampire children."

I repressed the urge to cry. I wasn't a little girl anymore, I wasn't scared of him. I drove my arm back into his gut and broke free of his grip. He grinned, rubbing his side, "It's a very good thing Cupid waited until after you were pregnant."

He shoved me backward. I tumbled down the stairs and yelped as my head hit the lower landing. Momentarily seeing stars, he pinned my arms and legs down, his lips forced down on mine. I kicked and struggled, feeling my eyes start to blaze. The wolf in me came out. I struck him as hard as I could, knocking him back.

"Clawd!" I screamed.

"He can't save you. You are mine!" Valentine snarled. He was on his feet as quickly as I'd knocked him over. I ran toward the kitchen and stopped short. Tears gathered in my eyes and spilled out. Blood drenched the island. A bloody hand print was on the freezer. I stepped carefully over and dropped to my knees beside Clawd. He'd been cut up so badly, his neck still trickling blood. His heart beat was softer, less steady. I grasped his face, "Clawd...Oh god, Clawd, please..."

Valentine was taking his time following me. I cut my wrist and forced my blood into Clawd's mouth, "Please, please wake up...oh baby, please..."

My arm was yanked up swiftly. Valentine's lips closed over my wrist, sealing it, "Just as sweet as the rest of you."

I tugged. He grasped around my waist and kissed my neck, smearing blood over my skin. I sobbed and beat his chest, struggling to be free, "Val...please...you said you wouldn't hurt me."

"I won't hurt you" he murmured, "I'm going to make slow, sweet, passionate love to you. I'm going to claim you over and over again until you don't know life without me."

I punched him as hard as I could. His face snapped around and he backhanded me across the face, "Damn it, Draculaura, why are you so fucking difficult! Don't make this any more painful than it has to be!"

"I want my Valentine back" I sobbed.

"I am your Valentine."

"No, you're not" I snapped, "My Valentine was in love with Kate. He loved her, he romanced her, he took care of her and their babies. He was one of my best friends. He never made a move on me, he soothed my fear and he never would've hurt me. Ever."

"I won't hurt you. Darling, I'm still the same."

"You'd just rape me to get your way" I whispered, "Some difference."

"It won't be rape once the dog's out of the picture. I'll be all you've got. And then, you, me and Katie can live together. I'll have you both."

I saw red. I got to my feet and punched him with a closed fist, "If he dies, I'll kill you! I'll destroy you in a way you never expected!"

"You've already destroyed me so many times over!" He snarled. His eyes glowed red, "A little pain won't do anything to hurt me!"

It was like I'd been seeing two-dimensionally my whole life. I felt a little snap in the back of my mind, and suddenly, he fell back, snarling and crying out as my mind collided with his. Lightning cracked and thunder shook the house. My teeth sharpened and my nails elongated, and I dropped my robe as I felt a sharp scratching inside my shoulder blades.

"Mother Mary" he muttered.

Wings the color of snow slowly extended from my back, sharply pointed and looking like the union of good and evil. I glared him down. My senses became sharper and clearer, if that was possible, a red haze on the edge of my vision. I planted both of my feet firmly on the floor, noticing small talons on my toes. I couldn't help but grin, "Who's the bitch now, Val?"


	72. The Rest Of Our Lives 5

_5_

He ran. I felt my wings retract as I took off after him. There was something in me that said just leaving well enough alone just wasn't enough. Rain was pouring down in sheets, flooding the street, flooding the yards. I slammed into him and tackled him onto the ground. Pinned down, he tensed, "What are you waiting for?"

"I want to hear you say it!" I yelled over the pouring rain, "I want to hear you apologize to me for everything you've done to me! I want you to say it without Cupid prompting you!"

"I'm sorry!" he roared, "I'm sorry I wasted four hundred years of my life being in love with you!"

"You're unbelievable" I snarled.

"I'm sorry I killed your son, raped you, played Kate and killed your husband!"

"He's not dead!" I snarled.

"He will be, didn't you ever think of that!"

"I won't let him!"

"You won't have much of a choice!"

I let him up and looked back toward my house in desperation. Half of me was torn toward going back to Clawd, nursing him, caring for him and kissing him. But I didn't want to let Valentine go without paying for it. I looked back to him.

"Tell me" I ordered.

"Tell you what?" he snapped.

"Olivia. Tell me what happened with her."

"She was yet another conquest gone wrong" he laughed. I saw a bitterness that I had never seen before in him. "Her child was mine. I was the one who raped her when she was a teenager. That's why she didn't have a mate, you know. She was too proud to admit how badly I hurt her, it was an admirable quality. Needless to say, we kept in touch."

Hatred coursed through my veins for ever doubting my little stepmother. He had tormented her the same way he'd tormented me. Years...years of the same game. He liked this game. This game of hurting people, this game of driving himself deep into the hearts of the women he'd harmed, making them doubt themselves, their loves, their lives. There was a screech of tires. My back stayed to the rest of Radcliffe as I glared him down.

_I hate you so much._

"I can't ask you to forgive me" he said, his voice was softer, "But I want you to know I am prepared to die loving you."

_I hate you, Valentine. You will never have my love._

"I know that!" he snarled, "But you have your power now! Don't you see it? You've reached your full potential! Your full power! You aren't a princess anymore, my darling, you are a queen! And Clawd would've never liberated that inside you!"

"The only thing you liberated was the evil inside me! I hate what I am and I hate you for freeing it!"

"Then kill me!" he roared.

Lightning struck the ground near his feet. I heard Kate yell his name. Our eyes were locked. He didn't try to control my mind; he let me into his. I felt...immense pain. Immense pleasure. Vivid memories of a lovely life that was lost because of prejudiced people. The pain, the agony, only overcome by the momentary solace that he had the power of death too. He could harm and he could kill and it was the only consolation he had for his pain, until he had no pain, yet he had drive. When he saw me...he thought I was an angel...his life was consumed with me. My pain was his pain. The desperation...the need...I saw his entire life in a matter of minutes. My wings were out. I saw my reflection in the water gathered at my feet. My eyes were dark as night.

"I love you" Valentine repeated, "I will always love you."

"You don't love me. You want peace. You had peace, Val...just give it another chance. Go back to cupid."

"I want true peace. I want you."

"I'm sorry" I whispered. Tears were mingling with the rain.

"I'm not." He cracked a smile. "At least you know what you want."

"Draculaura" I heard Olivia yell.

My wings flexed. I threw my head back and I felt the union of earth and spirit. It was...amazing. It was the kind of flow of power only gods knew. I heard feet pounding the pavement. I linked my mind to Valentine's one last time, offering him one brief moment of content. The rush of the power, I let him feel that. He dropped to his knees and he rose his face to the sky. For the briefest of moments, I was a goddess, just like Clawd said. I closed my eyes. There was heat, there was cold, then there was the cold, wet pavement. Rain chilled my skin. Very tenderly, semi-warm hands draped a jacket over me. I blinked and looked up at my father, shielded by his coat, I rose shakily. He smiled, "You did well."

"I think it's okay" I smiled weakly, "I'm so used to controlling things like this..."

He scooped me up like a little girl, wrapping me up tight in his jacket. The rain was pouring down. I was overtaxed, exhausted and next to limp in my father's protective hold. I took a moment of cool rain to my face to realize I had something far more important to worry about. I squirmed and he set me down. I ran back to the house and into the kitchen, leaving puddles in my wake. I knelt down next to Clawd.

"Baby?" I whispered. I was so tired, I could've collapsed on top of him. I clutched his face and stroked his soft fur, "Clawd...wake up. Look at me. Clawd. Clawd. Clawd!"

His hand grasped mine and his eyes flew open. For a brief second, there was pure animal. Then, they softened and became half-lidded. He smiled, "I won?"

I nodded, "You won, baby. You won."

...

Shaking, crying, DJ held his little brother. His fingers felt cemented to the back of the chair they stood on. Valeria was asleep, sick with the flu. The boys watched as their mother knelt in the middle of the street, cradling their father. For a moment, DJ hadn't understood. There was a bright light, such a bright light that even the people still sleeping were awoken. The thunder was so loud the roof shook and both boys screamed, thinking it was going to cave in. Valeria hadn't woken, though. She was knocked out with cough medicine. World War Three couldn't have woken her up. Hesitantly, his three year old brother climbed down and ran out the door. DJ followed.

Kate was on her knees in the middle of the street, Valentine's head tucked under her arm. His throat had been ripped out and the red that should've surrounded his body washed away. Her tears touched his face, her blood touched his lips, but between Olivia and Draculaura, he was dead. His eyes were closed, to DJ's comfort. It didn't look that sudden. He'd seen dead people before...the worst part was when their eyes were open, their expressions twisted in shock and fright. His dad looked at peace. Like five hundred years of life came to a close in his sleep, even though they all knew he hadn't. Kate barely noticed her children as she stroked his cold cheek, his rain-slicked hair. Her wrist was bleeding, but no matter how much blood she let slide down his throat, it didn't bring him life like it should've.

"Mom?" DJ murmured, "Mom, you have to let go...he's gone, Mom."

"No" She wailed, clinging to him, "No...no..."

"Mom, we gotta go home. You're gonna get sick."

"No!" she screamed, clinging to Valentine's lifeless form, "I won't leave him! I promised him!"

Grabbing his little brother away from their father's cold body, he said, "I'm not stupid, Mom...he didn't promise you."

She struck out and he just barely ducked away from her sharp claws. Valentino sobbed, clinging to DJ. Kate's eyes were livid with fury, "Go home. Stay there."

DJ nodded, it was all he could do. Toting his brother along, they ran back inside.

"What's happening?" Valeria murmured, rubbing her eyes with her tiny fists.

"Go back to sleep, Val" DJ soothed, "It's gonna be okay."

She nodded weakly and fell back to sleep.

...

Clawd laid on my chest, his eyes partly closed. Olivia held Catalina for us while Luc and Luna curled up against my father. CJ was fast asleep against Livvy's side.

"You're sure you're okay?" Livvy finally asked.

"I'm fine" I murmured and looked to Clawd.

He smiled, "I'm fine too. You worry too much. It's not the first time I've almost been killed."

I stroked is hair softly and smiled, "We're okay now."

"You are. I'm incredibly proud of you" my father smiled.

There was a gentle knock at the door. Clawd sat up and sat in the chair and I got up to rush to it. I opened the door and gazed down at DJ. He shook in the cold rain, "M-Mrs. Wolf? W-We n-need some b-breakfast...V-Valeria's still sick a-and M-Mom's not h-h-home yet..."

"Oh honey" I exhaled, bringing him inside. He was soaking wet. "How long were you outside?"

"A few minutes" he said, wiping his wet hair out of his eyes, "It's raining real bad."

"I know honey, I'm sorry."

"It's best just to let nature finish its course" Daddy said, offering his jacket once again. I took it and wrapped it around him. Luna jumped down and went over to him, taking his little hands in hers and rubbing her hands on his, "Don't get sick."

"I won't" he said with a little smile.

I ran to the kitchen and got some frozen lasagna for them, loading it in a tote bag and getting some breakfast cereal for them. I went and got my jacket, glancing back to them, "Are you guys gonna be okay?"

"Go on, we're fine" Clawd waved me out. I pulled my hood over my head and brought DJ outside. When I made my way over, I handed DJ the tote bag, "Give me one second, okay honey?"

He nodded and ran inside. I hesitantly approached the middle of the street, kneeling down beside Kate.

"Katie" I whispered, "Come on. Your kids need you."

"You killed him. He was all I had, and you killed him."

"He is not all you have. Kate, look at me...you have your brother, your niece and nephew, your kids, your other family-"

"He was the only solid, consistent thing in my life, and you took him away from me" she whispered, "I loved him."

"I know."

"Leave me alone. Just leave me alone."

"You'll get sick-"

"I want to. I hope I die so I can be with him. Nobody has ever had any idea how much I love him. Nobody, not even you, Lala. You gave him a chance...everyone deserves a second one..."

"It would've been his third." I rose slowly and looked at her, "Kate, he's dead. Get him a coffin and bury him. Your family needs you."

She didn't answer. There were tears running down her face. She was eerily calm. Her wrist hadn't stopped bleeding. In front of me, she slit the other one, "Just leave, Draculaura. You've done enough."

There was nothing I could do, I knew. That kind of grief was instant and irrevocable. The moment I turned my back to her, I knew she wouldn't come back.

**MH**


	73. Miss Independent

_Quick A/N-There's going to be another time lapse coming in a few chappies. 3 Not much happens at this short of a distance, but it does set the stage for the future. And since I'm sick as a dog today, I'm sure you guys will get more tomorrow!_

**Miss Independent**

Operetta had never listened to other people, especially men. When she first got pregnant, she stayed for her senior year. She stayed until she was within a week of giving birth. Still, HH Bloodgood had gone out of her way to teach her what she was missing, making sure she was able to get her degree and get to college. Her baby had been born healthy and happy, without an alligator tail or scale in sight. A phantom, just like Mom. Naturally, Kate and Valentine had been the less-than-ideal couple in her eyes, but what could she do? Her dad had next to disowned her when he found out she'd come home pregnant, so going home hadn't been an option, and when the twins were born, Christine had someone to play with. Christine, that was her mother's name passed down to her daughter. She wanted to be able to tell her one day how very proud she was of her, and that she never needed help raising her.

But when Kate didn't come back by the kids' bed time and the rain had let up, Operetta put on her jacket and walked outside. It was cold, it had dropped twenty degrees because of the storm.

"Katie, it's time to come home."

"I won't leave him" Kate whispered.

"You're sure as hell not bringing a dead body around my daughter. Get off your ass and get in that house. Now."

"You're not my mother."

"But I am your best friend, and I'm not gonna watch you freeze to death."

"Operetta...he's gone. I have nothing else."

"Bullshit."

Slowly, Kate rose. She lifted Valentine in her arms, something Operetta was surprised she could do being outside all day. She limped into the garage and propped open his old coffin, placing him inside. Her tears started fresh, and Operetta put her hand on her back, "Go inside and take a bath."

Operetta watched as she slunk upstairs and into the bedroom. A fresh round of sobbing could be heard from inside. She sighed and went to warm up leftovers, scooping up her vibrating iCoffin at the same time.

"Operetta."

"He's dead, isn't he?" Rocco said from the other end of the line.

"As a doornail. Katie's beside herself."

"Shit."

"Basically. How'd ya hear?"

"Dracula told Vlad, who told Marie, who told the rest of us."

"Are y'all okay?" she asked.

"We're fine. Listen...if you need help..."

"Ah appreciate it Rocco, but I've been fine this long."

"I figured" she could almost hear his smile through the phone, "Well, we're here if you need an extra hand."

"Rocco, I've loved these babies like my own, if Katie needs time to herself she can have time to herself. Christi and I have done fine on our own, what's two brothers and a sister to her?"

"Thank you, Operetta."

"Don't thank me. Just keep babysitting them when I go to work."

The only handout she could take was their free services. Valentine had always had the money to keep the house in order; he was a bit of a skilled pickpocket and he had five hundred years of money stacked up. Katie knew the codes to the bank and had them written down, but still, she hated using them. But she knew the bills needed to get paid, and she had savings stored up for a rainy day...just because Katie was willing to sit on the lap of luxury on her fiancee's money never meant Operetta wanted to rely on him for anything, even if on occasion she accepted a little generosity. She knew if it came down to just her income, they'd need all the help they could get. But it was more power to her, she also knew that. Nobody would look twice at a single mother doing what she needed to do to keep her daughter fed.

"Will do" Rocco murmured.

Operetta leaned on the freezer and hung up. She weighed her phone in her hand and wandered upstairs, sitting on the edge of Christi's bed. The little girl was fast asleep, even as the clock just hit nine. She leaned in and kissed her forehead, wrapping her arms around her. Despite not having scales, the little girl had Flynn's eyes. The most important part of her was the only thing she inherited from him. She cradled her daughter and stroked her hair, "My baby...mine and no one else's..."

Christi stirred in her arms, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck, "Momma? You sad?"

"Yeah baby girl" she whispered, stroking her daughter's soft red hair.

"Don't be sad, Momma. I'm here."

"I know baby, I know...things just might get hard for us, okay?"

"It's okay Mama..." she yawned and buried her face into Operetta's shoulder, "I can give up dolls and stuff."

"I won't make you, Christi" she whispered, "It'll be okay. I'll make sure."

Christi nodded and fell back asleep against her mother. The nagging sorrow didn't let up until Christi had turned and fallen asleep. She climbed out of bed and went to tap at the door of Kate's room.

"Katie? Sweetie? You've been in there an awful long time...Kate?"

The door was open. She gently pushed it in and glanced around. No clothes were laid out. Sure, in all her grief, Kate might've just forgotten and cried herself to sleep in the tub...then, Operetta's eyes fell on the note. _I'm sorry. I love you._

"No!" the startled word burst from her lips before she could stop it. She kicked the door until it burst open and she rushed to Kate's side. The tub was empty, her slit wrists resting on the edge. Blood stained the sides and her jeans, and not one, but three open, empty bottles surrounded her. She grasped Kate's face and sobbed. Not a breath passed her lips, not a movement to her chest. Her hands shakily grasped the bottles. Two of different pain pills, one of sleeping pills. She grasped Kate's face gently and cradled her to her chest, a sharp wail breaking free from her lips. "Katie...why..? He wasn't worth it...Katie, he wasn't worth it!"

Christi burst through the door, yelling, "Mama?" She stopped in the door, her hands flying to her mouth. She stared, whimpering, "Auntie Kate?"

"Call 911!" Operetta wailed, clutching her best friend. Obediently, Christi ran out of the room, only to be replaced by DJ wandering in.

"Stay there!" she yelled, "Don't...just don't..."

DJ's eyes widened. He dropped to his knees, looking as if his poor little heart had shattered, "Mommy?"

"DJ, go...please...don't look..."

He backed up and ducked out of the room. She heard him begin to cry in the hallway. There was nothing she could've done, she knew it the minute she'd seen Katie sitting in the rain, clutching Valentine as if the entire world's orbit was off because he was dead. There was a part of her that thought she could've saved her. She knew Kate would've killed herself out in the middle of the street, whether it was at midnight or at dawn, and a vain part of her hoped that bringing her home would've stopped her.

"Why...Katie...why...you said you wouldn't leave me...you promised you wouldn't leave me...Katie, please, please don't be dead...please..."

"Mama?" Christi called from the door, "Mama, come here...please...Mama, DJ's broken..."

It was an accurate word. Slowly, Operetta turned and washed the blood off her hands in the sink. Kate didn't look anywhere near as peaceful as Valentine had. Still, on shaky legs, Operetta ran out to her daughter and her best friend's son and grasped them in her arms, bringing the sobbing boy to her shoulder and feeling his little shoulders shake under her hand. Christi let tears drip down her face. She looked up at her mother, "We're alone, aren't we? I-It's just us..."

DJ buried his face in her shoulders, clutching her, "No...no..."

"It's okay Christi...it's gonna be okay...someday, it's gonna be okay again..."

**MH**


	74. One Step At A Time

**One Step At A Time**

Nobody who knew Kate saw her death as much of a surprise-even if she'd professed her pure and total hatred for Valentine at one point, they knew Katie. She loved with the kind of love fairy tales couldn't love with. There was a bit of a bloodline debate-her brother was a Spike, her adoptive family were the Marx, and she went by Luken's father's name, Fenrir (even though Luken had taken his mother's name, Cross), but I knew what she wanted. She would've wanted Valentine's name. She was Valentine's mate.

DJ sat with his cheek pressed against the window, his little sister in his arms. Little Valeria's fever was still raging, but she wasn't going to abandon her parents. Valentino sat opposite him, tears in his eyes. DJ hadn't let his siblings see their mother's body. Over and over again, he repeated my advice to remember her like she was. No slit wrists stitched seamlessly back together. Warm skin and soft hair, not cold skin and hair that seemed like thread, even if it was silky to the touch. Kate and Valentine's fingers were locked together. It was pretty funny how she left a will saying she wanted to get buried with him, like she knew.

Draculaura approached with such sorrow in her eyes that I couldn't help but hug her. She burst into tears the minute she touched me, "Oh Operetta, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be" I whispered. Tears I didn't think I could cry still leaked out. My eyes were hurting and they'd run dry more than once. I cried until I slept, and then I woke up and cried some more. I refused to call my dad, I refused to call Flynn. No matter what was going to happen, no matter how long the money lasted, I was not going to mooch off anyone. Draculaura dried her tears and she glanced to me. I knew she expected me to lash out at her, but I just couldn't. It wasn't her fault. I held her hand, "She knew what she was getting into."

"Still" she whispered. She glanced toward them. She gazed at him with such regret, "It wasn't his fault, or hers, or..."

"Or yours" I whispered.

"She loved him" she whispered.

"Don't be stupid" I whispered, "She loved all of us, she just couldn't cope without him. I knew, Lala, it's not your fault."

She sobbed, "It is."

"No, it's not. He loved you too. Neither of them would blame you."

I knew for a fact Katie hadn't blamed her. Katie hadn't blamed anyone. She just saw him dead and went to join him. I rubbed her slight shoulder and murmured, "Look at it this way, they can't escape each other now. She finally doesn't look so tired."

"She wouldn't be dead if I let him have his way" she whispered.

"He wasn't all there, La, you couldn't blame yourself."

"There was so much grief in his heart, that was what made him the way he was."

I hugged her. She shook slightly and sniffled, "The babies-?"

"Are fine" I whispered, "We're gonna be okay."

I lied through my teeth, but I had to convince myself that. The pain would fade eventually. I would pull through. We would all pull through.

Clawd moved from Rocco to us and gently pulled Draculaura into his arms. The way he brushed away her tears and cradled her to him was more romantic than I'd ever seen Val do for Katie. He offered his hand, "I'm sorry, Operetta."

"It's not your fault either" I said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Still. You know you're part of our pack, so if you ever need anything-"

"I appreciate the offer, Clawd, but we're gonna be fine. I'll let'cha know if we aren't."

"Okay." He smoothed her hair and looked at me, "I'll see you around."

I nodded. I took a deep breath and exhaled as he gently led her away. She had such a big heart and killing Val had given her such a deep guilt that she didn't deserve. That was probably why nobody had really brought him up; everybody would've done the same damn thing. A tender touch to my shoulder kept me from going to pieces and triggered it at the same time. I turned and broke into a brief smile before I hugged Headless Headmistress Bloodgood. I may not've been in school anymore, but after all she'd done for me...she was the one person I'd let see me so weak and alone.

"How are you, Operetta?" she said quietly.

I sobbed and trembled slightly, "Been worse."

She gave me a small, sad little smile, "You know my home is open to you and them."

"I know" I whispered, hugging her again tightly, "Thank you so much."

Her touch was so tender that I couldn't help but hug her tightly. She was a second mother to so many of us, me and Abbey especially. Us social outcasts went to Bloodgood for help. All she did was help us.

"It's such a sad occasion...but I suppose it could've been worse. She probably would have suffered more living without him."

I nodded and released her, wiping my eyes, "Thank you."

"Can I see them?"

I nodded. Christi had gone over to DJ and was sitting beside him, stroking Valeria's hair too. When I was able to look away from them, I noticed the one person I hadn't expected to show up...especially the way she was.

Alone and very pregnant, Toralei Stripe walked up to me, almost sheepishly. Studded heels had been traded in for worn Converse. Her dress was loose and showing her full belly, and she smiled sadly, "Hi Operetta."

"Well I'll be damned" I muttered, "I didn't think you stayed in town, Toralei."

"I didn't. But I came back. I'm sorry about Kate and Val." There were unexpected tears in her eyes. I reached out and hugged her. She wrapped her arm gently around me. I rested my hand softly on her stomach, "Who's the daddy?"

"Heath" she whispered. Tears ran down her face, then, at a faster speed than I expected.

"You did stay together, huh? I'm glad."

"We did until I got pregnant" she whispered.

A familiar sense of near-hatred surged through my blood, "I'm sorry."

"He made it pretty clear he didn't want kids. But I wanted my baby, so..."

"You're not alone" I smiled. Glancing over to Christi, she followed my gaze and smiled slightly, "That's your daughter?"

"Christine Jessica Phantom" I said proudly, "Her daddy's still a swamp rat."

She wiped her eyes and looked at me, "I'm sorry I'm making this about me."

"Don't be. I've been crying since she died. It's nice to think of somebody else. How far along are you?"

"Seven months" she whispered, "I told him two months ago...when I started to show. He gave me time to move out, at least."

"You got a place?" I murmured.

She shook her head.

"Come stay with us. You might've been an evil bitch once upon a time, but people change. And it looks to me like you changed a lot."

A tiny smile dawned on her face, "Thanks Operetta."

"Those are their kids" I murmured, "DJ's the oldest. Then the twins, Valeria and Valentino."

"No shock who named them" she joked.

"Even when he loved her, he was still narcissistic."

"As expected. That's why we loved him."

"We?"

"The other girls. He knew he was hot. He just wasn't Heath."

I wrapped my arm around her back, "We don't need men, honey. We can do fine all on our lonesome."

"You really want me to stay?"

"Yeah. It's better than being all on our own."

She nodded and wiped her eyes, "Thank you, Operetta."

"Don't thank me. Just promise me you'll help me keep myself going."

"I promise."

Never before in my life did I think I was going to end up friends with Toralei Stripe, but sometimes, being alone in the world really brought people together. We were both full of our own grief. All we could do was keep each other company and keep going, one step at a time.

**MH**


	75. Immortal Love 1

_A/N- Time lapse alert! This is when the drama REALLY kicks up, so say hello to the rest of Book 2 probably! lol :D Enjoy...and remember, reviews are love_

**Immortal Love**

_Eleven years after the death of Kate and Valentine_

_1_

It wasn't like anything came as a surprise anymore. The return to a slightly monotonous life was a blessing. Clawd and I had another child, a little boy we named Alexander. Around that time, Frankie and Jackson found a surrogate for their daughter, Emma, and her twin sister, Haley. Somehow, Jackson had fathered one and Holt the other, and thanks to Viktor, they really were Frankie and Jackson-slash-Holt's babies. Babies that had grown up now, and were playing together with Alex in the back yard.

Two months younger than Catalina, Max Stripe was the bully of the sixth grade and yet had a tender spot for my daughter. With his mother's craving for revenge and his dad's temper, he was a literal short fuse, but somehow, Cat scared him. They had a mutual respect for each other.

"Where the hell is your sister?" I muttered to Luc as I checked my phone again.

He picked at his dinner, "Probably still in the library with DJ. They have a project together, you know."

I walked around the island to my baby boy and kissed his head, "How is school, anyway?"

He shrugged, "I'm not getting shoved in any more lockers."

I sighed, "Oh Lukey..."

He bit his lower lip, his cheeks pinking, "There's something I wanna talk to you about..."

There was the blasting of music and I sighed, "One second love?"

He nodded and sat there, his shoulders slumped. Luna's sixteenth birthday gift had been her dream car, a silver Mustang she affectionately named Bolt, that had been given to her with the promise that she would stop using her powers to get people to do things her way. Of all my children, the one that really and truly acted like a Dracula was my daughter. She was across the street idling outside DJ's house, leaning over the passenger seat. Most parents would've pretended they were oblivious, but I knew for as long as he had been alive, DJ and Luna had been inseparable. They were taking after Clawd and I. She was leaning over the door kissing him. I called over, "Pull in and go back for more, I'm not giving you more gas money!"

She drew back red-faced and DJ stepped back to let her pull away. He waved from his place on the sidewalk, "Hi Mrs. Wolf!"

"Hi DJ. Can you please remind Luna sometime that gas costs money, and I'm not spoiling her like that Lohan girl?"

He nodded and blushed as Luna pulled in and shut the car off. She walked in, smoothing her shirt, "Mom."

"Is that a hickey?" I stared at her.

"I'm sixteen, it happens" she said.

I shook my head, "At least go put makeup on it before your father gets home."

She paused midway up the stairs, "You know, nobody else's mom is this cool."

"Nobody else's mom had to wait fifteen hundred and ninety nine years to have sex. I won't condemn you to that. Just go put makeup on it."

She smiled, "Thanks, mom."

"That was not me giving you permission! I want a serious sit-down with the boy before it's even considered!"

"Are you gonna book the hotel room?" she called back, just as big of a smartass as her father sometimes.

"No, I'm going to put a fold-out couch in the basement."

"Mom! Ugh!"

I sighed as I walked back into the kitchen. Luc looked at me seriously, "Can we please just talk, Mom?"

"Of course honey" I murmured, sitting beside him. He reached out and grasped my hand. He wet his lips and cleared his throat and blushed, hesitating before wiping his eyes, "Um...where do I start..?"

I rubbed his back, "What happened, honey?"

"There's somebody I like" he whispered, "And I mean really, really like..."

I smiled, "Yeah?"

"But the thing is...they're with somebody else...and I know they like me back 'cause we kissed at a party..."

I smiled as he blushed. He wiped his eyes again. I kissed his head, "My baby boy's had his first kiss."

"I think I'm in love" he whispered. "I don't know...I mean, Dad said this kind of stuff is supposed to be treasured...but I just really, really want you guys to meet each other. I want your opinion. You have all that with Dad, and I want that kind of love too."

I smiled and stroked his hair, "Any girl good enough for my baby boy is good enough for me."

He bit his lower lip, "What if I said it wasn't a girl?"

I stroked under his eyes, "Why are you crying? It's okay."

"It is?" he whispered, "Because there are a ton of people who still say it isn't you know."

"It's fine" I murmured, wrapping my arms around him, "It's perfectly fine. You can't help who you fall in love with."

"It's just...you know...all my uncles and everything, they're all big and buff and so is dad and hell, so is Grandpa, and I'm just...small and weak, and I found somebody big and strong, and I like him..."

"What is he?"

"Damphir."

"A strong damphir" I breathed, "Really?"

He nodded, blushing, "He can bench five hundred pounds. He hangs out with werewolves, and he's just so gorgeous mom...You'd melt if you met him. He's got the prettiest eyes."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around him tightly, "Oh god, you are my son."

"What made you fall in love with dad?"

I blushed, "A lot of things. Firstly, it was that he was gorgeous, because everyone is allowed to be a little shallow."

Luc nodded, blushing too.

"Then it was how kind he was to me. Even before we were together, he helped me get my books, and he comforted me when I was upset, he taught me things I didn't know, and he gave me my first kiss."

"He was your first kiss?"

"My first kiss, my first time, my first love" I whispered, "My dad made me wait for the one so I would never get my heart broken like he did. Of course, he was pissed when he heard it was Clawd at first...but when I got pregnant, he knew there was nothing he could do. I got pregnant with you and your sister and we ran away and got married. The rest was history."

He smiled, "Well minus the pregnant part...you think Dad'll be mad?"

"Probably not. I think he'll be happy the oldest won't be giving him grandkids like he did to his dad."

"Luna might" Luc blushed. He always filled me in on school gossip. "Luna and DJ ditched the last period the other day. I heard they went out into the woods together."

I rubbed his shoulder and whispered, "Honey, you know I love all of you no matter what...but make sure your sister knows I'm not ready for a third generation yet."

"Grandpa was thirty four when you and Dad had us."

"Oh god" I sighed, "And your dad was also a year older than you."

He sighed, "I know we're not supposed to...but mom, they're really in love."

"I know that. They're just like your dad and I were at that age."

"Was it hard...having us?"

"It was painful, but it was the best thing that ever happened to me." I kissed his head softly.

"You mean besides finally losing it to dad."

"Lucas."

"You know what I mean!" he laughed. The tension had gone from his shoulders. He smiled, "Mom, you're my best friend. I have to talk to someone about this stuff."

"As I said."

"It hurt? Jeeze, now I know where I got it."

"Luc!" I laughed, burying my face in my hands.

"What, it's true!" he burst into laughter, "It runs in the family!"

"What, being a dork? Cause I don't think so" Luna said.

"Luna-"

She put the carton of orange juice down on the table and looked at me, "Mom, come on. We're teenagers. We're in a different era. There are normies going to Monster High now, and we've never seen the inside of HH Bloodgood's office unless we were delivering something there for a sub."

"You both have my permission to date."

"You helped raise DJ. Why don't you trust him?"

"You really have to ask?" Luc asked her. He turned to me, "Mom, he's nothing like his dad. I promise."

Luna moved around the island and wrapped her arms around me, nuzzling into my shoulder like a little girl. She gave me her sweetest puppy eyes, a skill she'd practiced since she first learned what a platinum card was. I stroked her curly auburn hair and sighed, "I mean it. I love you honey, and you are the best thing that ever happened to me, but if you're going to have the boy around, I want you over here where you're safe."

She nodded and cuddled into me, "I know Mommy, but it's okay. He would never hurt me."

"I said that about his dad once, and then he almost killed your father."

"I swear Mommy, he's nothing like Valentine."

I still remembered the cold of the catacombs. The warmth of his touch when we went out for coffee. The peace in his eyes when I killed him. Eleven years, and it was still haunting me like it happened yesterday.

The door opened and shut. Alex and Catalina rushed in for dinner as I set their plates on the island with Luna and kissed her cheek, moving away. Clawd put his leather jacket on the hook inside the closet door and kicked off his boots. When he saw me coming, he wrapped me in his arms and kissed me fiercely. I melted into his touch and stroked over his chest.

"Hey beautiful" he whispered, nuzzling me.

"Hey handsome" I whispered back. His arms gently squeezed me. I held his face tightly to mine. Softly, he kissed me again. All this time we'd spent together and he still kissed me like we were hiding under the bleachers during the game. He gently drew back and stroked my hair, cradling my face.

"I missed you" he murmured.

"I missed you too" I whispered to him.

"What's for dinner?"

"Steak, your favorite."

He smiled and held me close, "You eat yet?"

I shook my head and buried my cheek into his chest, "I wanted to see you first. It's been a long day without you."

Very tenderly, his lips pressed to mine, "Come on baby. We have all night together. It'll make up for being gone all day."


	76. Immortal Love 2

_2_

Isis was at that delicate age when everything was stupid and anything that had to do with her younger brother was taboo. Ian was named after his grandfather, Rocco's dad. We still lived with my dad and Nefera and Luken-who, ironically, had the two most spoiled children I had ever seen-but we were still completely in love.

Ghoulia and I sat outside on her porch while the sweet scent of fresh cut grass reached us. She smiled and closed her eyes, sighing softly.

"It feels nice to still be alive, doesn't it?"

She nodded slowly.

"Ghouls, we've been friends for decades..."

Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled. Lazily, she lifted her hand and motioned me over. I got up and sat next to her and put my hand in hers, "Rocco and I are trying to have another baby."

She opened her eyes and sat up, wrapping me in her arms. I curled into her and wiped my eyes as they involentarily teared.

"I want another baby" I whispered, "I want to make him happy. We have time, and I can still get pregnant..."

She groaned. _It's too risky, Cleo._

"I know" I whispered, "I still want this, though."

_You shouldn't even be trying. You know what happened last time._

"It was worth it" I whispered, "Look at Ian. He's so perfect. Just like Isis."

_Cleo, it could kill you._

"I want to give it a chance. I've been alive this long, another baby won't kill me."

She sat up slowly and put her hand flat on my stomach, _I've done the tests, Cleo. I've run the numbers as many times as I could. Another baby would kill you. I'm sorry._

"Frankie found a surrogate" I whispered, "I could have one too."

She sighed and patted my back, _Don't do it Cleo. I love you too much to lose you. We're family, you said so._

I nodded and locked my fingers with hers, "I never told him how bad it was."

She sat up as fast as she ever had, my name coming out sharply. I winced, "I know. But I couldn't crush him like that..."

_It would crush him more if you died!_

"Mrs. Deadovitch?" Michael Gorgon asked from the sidewalk, "Your lawn's done."

I answered for her, "Thanks honey."

"Do you think Isis would wanna come camping with us next weekend?" he asked me as I handed him the twenty Ghoulia handed me.

"Ask her yourself" I smiled.

"I would, but she's...not exactly the social type."

I smiled slightly, "Then I'll ask for you."

"Thanks" he said and stuck the twenty in the front pocket of his shorts, "And if it's any consolation...I think Mr. Spike loves you no matter how many kids you have."

"Thank you honey" I smiled, "Tell your sisters I said hello?"

"Yeah. Mom and Dad too?"

I nodded.

Ghoulia sat up and sighed, _Cleo, go home. Talk to Rocco. Slow Moe and I have to get back to work. I'm exhausted._ She smiled coyly as she said the last part.

I laughed, "Don't stay up too late tonight, Ghouls."

She quirked her shoulder slightly and shuffled inside. I couldn't help but smile. Just as I walked onto the sidewalk, Deuce and Clawdeen's son joined me again, "Can I ask you a serious question, Mrs. Spike?"

"Of course. And you know you can call me Cleo."

He blushed slightly, "Listen, I know you and my dad used to have a thing, so can I ask honestly...what can we do to make him have a nice birthday? Cause he always gets the same lame little gifts and sits there in front of the TV with his shades on..."

I paused for a minute, "His shades."

"He has a ton of them-"

"No, you could get him something that would make him not need to wear his glasses for a day."

"Where would I find that?" his eyes lit up.

"Go ask Ghoulia."

He hugged me with little boy glee and ran back, "Thanks Cleo!"

...

Ian was sitting on the couch with a bag of chex mix, his favorite. Rocco was in the kitchen, making us dinner as Mercedes scanned the job ads.

"You know you could always ask for money" I murmured to her as I hugged her.

She smiled up at me, "No point in that when you two are already taking care of me."

She looked so much like Kate that it was painful. They could've been twins, although Mercedes had long hair. Rocco leaned over and kissed me, smiling, "How's my queen?"

"Deeply in love" I murmured back, slipping my arms around his neck and kissing him fully on his soft lips. He gave a soft growl of arousal and pinned me against the oven, his hand holding me in place as he stroked my hair over my shoulders and continued to kiss me deeply.

"I gave Beb and Hasina the night off, if you don't mind" he murmured, his tongue softly brushing my lower lip. I moaned and clung to his shoulders, "I don't mind at all."

"Nefera and Luken took Sonya and Adam out for dinner, and I think Manu is gonna take Sadie shopping for those shoes she wants...maybe if I toss in some extra cash he'll take Ian too."

"I'll take my nephew, thanks" Sadie said with a laugh, "You two lovebirds need alone time."

I blushed, "And Isis is over with Sangria..."

"And we can make love all night" he purred into my ear.

As appealing as the thought was, as eager as I was to reunite our bodies, I gently pushed him away, "We need to talk tonight."

"Okay" he murmured, letting up, "Are you okay?"

I shook my head. He frowned and kept his arm around me, holding me close. When dinner was done and he successfully put it on plates, he put the skillet down and wrapped me up in his arms, "You know, I made promises on our wedding day for a reason."

"And I can't fill those promises" I whispered.

He gently guided my face up to his, "What's that supposed to mean?"

I exhaled softly, "You remember when Ian was born...right? When I had to stay in the hospital for a few days after?"

He nodded.

"I shouldn't have any more kids...because it almost killed me last time, but I asked Manu not to tell you. I didn't want you to worry."

He grasped my face and there was sudden desperation in his eyes, "Are you pregnant?"

I shook my head.

He relaxed slightly, his hands gently traveling my body to my stomach, "What's wrong?"

"When I died...you know my body didn't go dormant like Nefera's or my dad's...I could still have children without complication. But it's starting to get complicated...I'm not supposed to be able to have babies. I don't get the cycles anymore. It was dangerous all along, it just...it got more dangerous."

"Oh Cleo" he whispered, "And I've been putting you in danger all this time."

"It's okay" I whispered, "It hasn't been that dangerous..."

"Killing you isn't that dangerous?" he said. His hands gently braced my hips, "No, that's...that's not something I wanna consider."

"I don't want it to stop though," I lowered my gaze as I blushed, "I don't wanna lose the physical part of our love..."

"You won't" he murmured, "But I will not hurt you."

"I wanna ask Ghoulia...Viveka...I want opinions-"

"I want you to do what will keep you healthy. I love you, Cleo. I mean it."

I kissed him softly, my arms wrapped around his neck, "I love you too Rocco baby. I promise it'll be okay."

"We'll make it okay. I won't put you in danger, Cleo. Nothing in the world is worth losing you."


	77. Immortal Love 3

_MisguidedGhost777- Thanks for all the love ghoul :) I've missed you back here. I sent you a PM reply to one of your reviews too, jsyk_

_DarkheartedAngels- Well, I can't say much, but I can say wrong son...XD You just wait and see, you won't be disappointed long. This story does, however, set the stage for our continuation, as there are some things that can't be revealed just yet...-wicked grin-_

_3_

Romulus's hand lazily drifted over my stomach. I blushed as his lips pressed to my neck.

"How're my girls?" he murmured.

"Very happy" I melted against him, feeling his hands cradle my belly.

"God, our first girl..." he murmured.

I smiled, "You don't know that."

"We've got three boys, I hope to god it's a girl."

I laughed and kissed his jaw, melting under his hands. For a good few minutes, I just leaned back into him, feeling his hands cradling my stomach. His lips softly began to trace my neck again, "God Abbey, you're so sexy..."

I sighed, "Even fat?"

He laughed, "You're not fat. You're glowing."

I blushed and nuzzled him, "I love you, Romulus."

"I love you too" he murmured. "I got you something."

I glanced up to him with anticipation. He guided me to sit, my eyes following him out of the room. Our boys were hardly ever at home; Dimitri played sports, so he was almost constantly training or practicing, Antonio was a girl's boy, just as good with flowery romance as he was with direct. It made me proud. And Peter, our youngest, was almost like a combination between his brothers. They were fourteen year old triplets, our prides and our joys.

Romulus smiled as he put a plate on my lap and my eyes lit up, "Yak meat."

"I knew you were having cravings for it, so..." he smiled.

I grinned and kissed him, "You are best husband I could've asked for."

"I gotta take care of my girls" he murmured, nuzzling me softly, "How do you feel?"

"Baby kicking like boxing kangaroo" I smiled.

He laughed, "I'm glad." His arm draped over my shoulders as I ate, his hand resting on my stomach. I smiled. He grinned, "I feel her. She's just as strong as her mommy."

I blushed, "You love me?"

"I love you so much" he murmured, nuzzling my shoulder.

I couldn't help but smirk as I held the plate, "You want sex?"

He blushed, "I can't get over how direct you are."

"Fifteen years, Romulus."

"I know. And yes, but it doesn't matter. Not right now."

I stroked his hair and smiled, "You take good care of me."

"It's my job. I'm your mate."

"You are good husband and good father" I murmured, kissing him softly, "I will take good care of you as soon as baby born."

He rubbed my stomach softly, "Fifteen years...it feels like forever. You're so perfect Abbey. So totally perfect."

I blushed, "Keep up that talk, and you'll get into my skirt in no time."

"You like sweet and flowery?" he murmured, kissing my neck.

"I love you" I wrapped my arms around his neck. He rubbed my stomach slowly, his touch tender. Romulus was just like Cupid, the way he talked and acted. Romance was smooth and flowery, rarely ever direct. Still...I liked being nestled into the warmth of his arms. I put my plate aside and climbed onto his lap, laying my head on his shoulder while he ran his hand softly over my belly.

"We're home!" I heard Peter yell.

Romulus softly kissed my lips and set me down, "Just rest. Don't worry about a thing. Daddy's gonna take care of his girls."

I blushed and looped my arms around his neck, giving him another tender kiss, "Thank you."

He smiled with all the love that he'd shown me for the past fifteen years and went to get the boys taken care of. Stretching out across the couch, I sighed and rubbed my stomach. A gentle little nudge met my hand, "Yes, I know. You are to be spoiled little princess. I wouldn't have it any other way."

...

His hands gently massaged my back as we sat on the bed, his touch so soft and soothing that I couldn't help but smile.

"How's that feel baby?" he murmured, brushing my hair back from my neck so he could rub softly.

I sighed, "Wonderful."

Very gently, he scooped me up and laid me down, cuddling up to me. I used his arm for a pillow as he toyed with my hair.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered into my ear.

I blushed, "You are so good to me."

"I love you so much Abbey. So much."

The gentle caress of his fingers through my hair was comforting. I started to fall asleep with his arms wrapped around me, his tender touch against my belly. My original plan had been to go to Monster High and to go home to the mountains, to my family, but I never had. I knew I was pregnant the night he proposed. Somehow, it was easy for me to stay. No matter how much time passed, I would rather stay with my Romulus in the perfect sized home near the park, with our precious little babies and the warmth of the spring and summer than return back to my home where nothing was as special as it was here. Romulus fell asleep first, just like usual. He worked hard to keep us all happy. I wasn't used to someone showering me with attention and keeping me comfortable, but it was all he wanted. I reached out and touched the little carvings of a wolf and an arctic fox on our night-table, something he'd done especially for me. I glanced back and kissed his jaw, placing my hands over his. "I love you Romulus, you soft, furry love."


	78. Immortal Love 4

_4_

"Christina! Christina Marie!"

"I'm comin!"

Operetta always had the power to wake people up. I glanced at my clock and shook my head, putting one foot down at a time to slip into my slippers. I shuffled over to the chair and put on my robe before leaving the room.

"You have to be so loud, New Orleans?"

"Not everybody has nothin' to do all day, Tora."

Max's striped ears twitched, "Bus's almost here."

Valeria got to her feet, her peasant skirt swishing around her ankles, "I can't be late today. By Mama, by Auntie."

"Bye" I called from the coffee machine. Max got up and wrapped his arms around my waist, cuddling into my stomach. I purred and stroked his hair, "You're not getting out of school today."

"Please?" he whined.

"Go catch the bus" I murmured, "We'll go out for dinner tonight, okay?"

"Okay" he muttered, "Love you."

"Love you too."

Christina ran into the room, pulling a yellow hoodie over her blouse and grabbing an English muffin from Operetta. They exchanged kisses and she grabbed her bag off the floor, "Bye Mama."

"Bye honey."

With coffee trickling into the pot, I watched as DJ got up and smiled, "See you later Operetta."

"See you honey" she kissed his cheek.

Valentino lingered, his head on his palm, "Do I have to?"

"Come on sugar, get up and get going. There's nothin' to be afraid of."

He gave me a look. I turned away, "Don't even ask for help today."

He sighed and got up, "Bye."

"Bye sweetie" she called after him.

I glanced to her, "You working today?"

"I work every day, Tora."

I glanced away from her. She put her hand on my shoulders and rubbed right at the joining point of my neck and spine. I melted, purring.

"Heath called again, didn't he?"

I nodded, momentarily too content to mind the sympathy in her voice. "You couldn't just wake me up gently like that?"

"Sorry sugar" she murmured, "I know it's not easy."

"What about gator boy?"

She shook her head, "He never calls."

"When's your shift start? Maybe we can go to breakfast or something."

She shook her head, "I'm gonna try to get double in."

I nodded, leaning on the counter with the hot mug in my hands, watching her clean up. I reached out and tucked a lock of blood red hair behind her ear, "You sure you're okay?"

Her eyes watered and she broke down in tears. I put the mug down and wrapped my arms around her, letting her cry out her sorrows in my shoulder.

"Ah miss him" her southern accent deepened considerably as her voice got thick with tears, "Ah miss him so bad...Christi's never gonna know him, but Ah remember what it was like...Ah loved him so much..."

"You wanna go down south for a few days? I can hold down the fort-?"

"No" she whispered, "If Ah go t' him, I'll never come back...Ah miss him so much, Ah keep having these dreams about him..."

I hugged her tightly. There was nothing else I could do. Standing there in the kitchen, we were two brokenhearted friends, both of us getting left for the same reasons by the same kinda man. But my tears ran dry long before hers had.

...

A sharp mewl burst from my lips. Panting, I collapsed to the bed under Heath, his hands still holding my hips, keeping our bodies joined together. I moaned into the pillows, feeling the softness of his lips against the backs of my shoulders.

"I missed you so much baby" he murmured.

"You son of a bitch" I panted, "You know what you do to me."

He started to build a gentle rhythm again. I sunk my claws into the bed and yowled. It felt so good...so damn good...nobody ever took care of my needs the way he had...it didn't take long for another sharp cry to break from deep in my chest. Our bodies were coated in sweat, his skin so hot, my skin hotter. My mouth was dry from all the heavy breathing. Before he could start again, I started to move away. He held me tightly, burying his face into my neck and kissing so lovingly.

"Some talk" I panted as he rolled me onto my back.

"I miss you. Can't I prove that to you?"

"You know there's more to this than just sex..." It was finally like I was seeing his perspective. Before I could keep going, he joined us again. By the time he was done, I was in tears. I scratched his back into thoroughly bleeding, but he didn't seem to mind. He didn't seem to mind that I was blubbering like a virgin either. He just held me while I came down from the brink of ecstasy, my fingers tracing red marks down his chest.

"Come back to me" I whimpered, "Come back home...meet our son, move in with me and Operetta, please...how much do I have to beg, please, I still need you..."

"I can't just come back. You have any idea how many angry exes I left there?"

I looked up at him, my eyes meeting his, "I know one thing you have there that you can't get anywhere else."

He smirked, "On the contrary babe, girls still drop their panties for me when they feel how hot can get them."

Tears that I was holding back dripped down my face, "No, you asshole, I meant our son." I shoved him off and climbed off the bed. He stayed in place. After our big fight...the end of our relationship, he'd known never to stop me from leaving.

"How is he?" he murmured.

"Come home and find out" I said, slipping on my underwear and fixing my skirt. I slipped my bra on, feeling his hands gently clasping it shut. I bit my lip. He fixed it for me, his gentle, warm hands on my breasts. I moaned.

"I'll think about it" he murmured, kissing the back of my neck, "I still love you, Toralei. So much baby."

I pulled my shirt on and then my shoes. My body was still tingling. He didn't stop me from walking out, and that itself broke my heart all over again. I looked up toward his window in vain. He had his own apartment now, he wasn't living at home with his parents. Those nights when I would sneak out when we were teenagers, at least he would be looking down at me. He wasn't.

...

Operetta was up watching LMN, the older kids were out at a party and Max was upstairs asleep. I picked at my popcorn and murmured, "I'm weak."

"Whataya mean?" She took a handful of popcorn, not once looking away from the screen.

"I went to see Heath."

She put the TV on mute and turned to me, "When?"

"Today. I walked in...we talked...we had sex..."

"Oh Tor" she whispered.

I looked down and shook my head, "It felt so good. He still loves me...he took such good care of me..."

"You still love him" she whispered empathetically.

I nodded, putting my hand over my heart, "He said so. He said he'd think about coming out here..."

"I'm glad" she murmured.

"He can help with them, Operetta...with the house, with everything..."

"Honey, I don't mean to be mean...but you know he's not coming back here. That boy would say anything to get your panties off and you know it."

I lowered my face, "He didn't have to say much."

Moving the popcorn aside, she hugged me tightly. I hugged her back, sniffing back another round of tears that I refused to cry over him. "I'm so easy..."

"No you're not" she murmured, "You love him. You can't help that. He's the father of your baby. Of course you love him. You don't think after all the shit Flynn put me through that I don't love him? Cause I'm gonna love that boy until the day I die."

"We just might be the most pathetic people on earth."

"No honey...what didn't kill us made us stronger."

"Easy for you to say. You didn't run back at his first call like a cheap whore."

"Honey, you really think he would've called _you_ if he wanted a cheap whore? That boy was so in love with you in high school...Heath's not a bad guy. He's a dumbass, but he's not a bad guy. He may not come back, but I don't think he's ever gonna let you go again."

Still...it wasn't what I wanted to hear.

...

A light rubbing between my shoulder blades woke me. I moaned and buried my face into the pillow, giggling, "I know I told you to wake me up gently, but I didn't actually mean it...even if that does feel so good..."

"I thought this was how you liked to be woken up."

I gasped and sat up. My heart was doing jumps. Heath was sitting on the end of the bed, his eyes warm, "I thought about it."

"And?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" he teased, "Come here Toralei."

"I should hit you...after all these years you think you can just waltz in and pick right back up where we left off..."

He climbed up on the bed, "You've always gotta be so difficult." He grasped my face before I could protest and kissed me. I wanted to hit him, but I gripped his hands instead, moaning softly at the sweet touch of his lips on mine. His tongue slipped into my mouth, dancing with mine. I panted, my breath coming quicker the deeper our kisses grew. I whimpered and clawed his shirt. His arms wrapped around me, the warmth engulfing me. Tears ran down my face, and after a moment, I realized they mingled with his. I drew back and laughed with a touch of hysteria, "Why are you crying?"

"Because I miss you" he whispered, "I love you so much."

"I thought I told you never to say that unless you really mean it."

"I mean it Toralei, I mean it so much. I love you. I'm..."

"An idiot?"

"Yeah. A big one."

I wrapped my arms around him and buried my cheek into his chest, "Apology accepted."


	79. Immortal Love 5

_MisguidedGhost777- Haha thankies :D Just a little spoiler...it is XD Don't worry about multiple reviews, it utterly makes my day to read them all. Haha, that's probably why I ship them so hard. People ship Abbey/Heath...I can't see it. I really can't XD She'd beat him up._

_Darkhearted Angels- Thankies, thankies :3 I am evil. I enjoy it. Anyway, awsome! haha I actually named her after who Operetta's mother is likely to be (PotO is the shiz...I love the Gerard Butler and Sarah Brightman version. Sarah Brightman is purely enchanting). You give me ideas but I wonder if I should act on them! Lol, don't lead me further into temptation, I find it easily myself XD_

_5_

Gabriel's door was closed as usual, the sounds of guitar coming from behind the door. Sangria's feet were hanging off the back of the couch, her iCoffin attached to her ear as usual. I couldn't help but smile as I listened to their quiet movements.

"What's on your mind?" Bram murmured in my ear, his arms wrapping around my waist.

I smiled and locked my fingers with his, "Three hundred years and two beautiful children...I feel like the luckiest woman in the world."

He placed a tender kiss to my neck, "I know, my love. I feel that way every time I look at you."

I blushed, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me" he murmured, "Just tell me you're going to rest today."

"It's just a cold, love, it's not the end of the world."

"I just want you to rest up" he murmured, rubbing my arms as I folded my clothes.

"I will" I leaned back and kissed his cheek. He nuzzled me softly, his tender touch making my heart jump. He gently pulled me back against his chest, wrapping me tight in his arms, "Rest, Gory."

I leaned back and smiled at him, "Make me."

He shook his head, lifted me up and dropped me onto the bed. I squeaked and laughed, laying on my side and watching him fold clothes.

"After that, your laundry needs to go in the dryer and Rosa's need to go in the washer."

"I know darling." He leaned over and tucked me under the sheet, "Just relax. I've learned how to keep the house running."

I couldn't help but smile as he put my clothes away and returned to me. He playfully climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I stroked my hands over his shirt, "Are you gonna bite me?"

He growled playfully, "Maybe."

I giggled as he lowered his lips to my neck. He placed soft kisses against my vein. I laid my head on the pillow, waiting for the inevitable bite. He placed a soft, tender kiss on my neck and drew back, "Take a nap, love. We can play later if you'd still like to."

I smiled and shrugged, "Alright. Just don't forget-"

"Turn off the dishwasher and don't put metal in the microwave" he repeated, "Jesus, you'd think I was Gabriel."

"That means foil too. And plastic. Try not to put plastic in the microwave."

"Yes, your highness." He gave me a cheeky smirk and I shook my head. Before he could leave, I smoothed the sheet over my legs and called out softly, "Bram?"

He turned back slightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too" he murmured, "Now rest for me. You work too hard."

...

"Mom?" Sangria asked, leaning on the door. I glanced to her and smiled. She looked just like her brother, her silken dark blond hair highlighted with blond and lowlighted with black. Her eyes the color of rubies, her skin flawless as new snow. I felt a surge of pride every time I looked at her. She was born the goddess I always wanted to be. She had such a sad smile, though. She gave me that sad smile, like she knew the weight of the world, as she came over and hugged me.

"Can I do anything for you?"

"I'm fine honey" I murmured, stroking her hair.

"Can I go out with Isis and Luna tonight? There's a party down at the Riverfront...we'll be careful, and there's no alcohol involved, I promise-"

"Take your brother" I whispered and kissed her head, "And please honey, be careful."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around my waist. I rocked her gently, feeling her small tears touch my shirt. My hold tightened around her, "What's wrong?"

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, "It's okay Mom...I'm just...upset."

"I can see that. Won't you tell me what?"

She shook her head and clung to me, "I-I have to go get ready..."

"Rosa" I whispered, stroking her hair, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she said, pulling away, "I have to go get ready, I can't let Luna go out alone..."

I gently grasped her arm, turning her to look at me, "Sangria Rose Devein, if something is going on, tell me."

She shook her head, "I can't Momma...but it's okay. We have a plan. We're okay."

I knew I had wit and wile at her age, but she was such a tender, innocent girl. I pulled her into another hug, "Get a pair of gloves and you can take my lancets too."

She sniffed, "Really?"

"If anyone is giving you girls trouble, I want you to put them in their place. Okay?"

She nodded and hugged me tightly, "Thank you Mom."

I let her go upstairs and glanced to Gabriel. He got up silently, "I'll tail her. Everything will be fine, Mom."

"Take a weapon or something, please. If those boys are taking after their father, I want somebody to handle it before it gets out of control."

"Gladly" he said, a little too eagerly. He kissed my cheek and walked upstairs. I crossed my arms over my chest and lingered in the living room, half tempted to put Abbey's pack of boys on the job. But, benefit of the doubt had to be exercised, as Lala said...I just had to make sure when it was, there was always someone ready for the inevitable fight.


	80. Immortal Love 6

_Cupcakes- Well, this was, up until a few chapters ago, when they were "teenagers" (since a great many of them were in fact older). AU means alternate universe._

_And just for time's sake...while I set the stage, this chapter is kind of going to be shorter with everyone else. And sorry about timeline errors and things like that, I'm starting to realize my mess-ups, just bear with me XD Writing while sick isn't an easy task._

_6_

_Clawdeen_

Deuce yawned. He was half asleep on the couch, Sammy curled up to his side. She smiled to me as Michael went up to his other side and nudged him gently, "Dad. Dad."

"Hm?" Deuce muttered.

"Go to bed."

"I just got home" he said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes behind his glasses.

"Go to bed" he repeated, "That's why you're home, isn't it?"

"Take care of the girls?"

"As usual."

"Nice" I said, grasping his hand before he could go up to bed, "I leave one pack to get right into another."

"Hey, he's our son. He can handle it." Deuce gave me a warm, loving kiss. I smiled and stroked the light stubble on his cheek. "How was it?"

"Exhausting" he muttered, "I'll meet you in bed."

"Did you eat?" I called after him.

He laughed, "As if I want to look at food after tonight."

I shook my head and smiled, letting him trudge upstairs. As the part-owner and chef of one of the most successful restaurants in Salem, Deuce worked from six in the morning to seven at night-breakfast rush to dinner rush-and we had our own dreams. Our basement had been converted into my studio and occasionally, Deuce was my model. We were both living our dreams, and I still made time to take Marcus and Mackenzie to soccer while Michael-our youngest-was more of a bookworm like Sammy. The triplets were in the same class with Gabriel Devein, my nephew CJ, Christina Phantom and all three of Abbey's boys. Michael was thirteen, young and eager to experience the world, trying to surpass everyone else in his class with his mind, not his brawn. Sam was still soft and delicate, so much more of her daddy's girl than a wolf. Even with long auburn hair, her piercing green eyes still told the story of a lifetime of sharing things with her little brother that were only very rarely shared between siblings. Michael was strong now, but he'd been sick when he was little, just like Sammy. And with Isis being so beautiful, I was starting to wonder if it was just my genes that messed with my kids.

"Mom" Sammy said, snapping her fingers in front of my face, "Come on. You okay?"

I nodded and wrapped my arm around her, "Yeah, you?"

She smiled, "Great." Just as she started to gossip, my mind wandered back a few years. My little runt of the litter had grown big and strong, just like her aunt. It made me smile, especially since Howleen and Deugi had their own pups to deal with now. I just couldn't help grinning to myself at her certifiable lifelong sentence to her twin terrors.

"Has Auntie Leena called yet?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "I hope Tommy and Slade haven't driven her nuts yet..."

...

_Howleen_

"THOMAS AARON GRAYBACK!"

The twin boys popped up from behind the couch. Both five, both as mischievous as the day they were born, Tommy and Slade had been trying to drive me insane for a full two days. And I was just about at the edge. I walked down the steps and grabbed them both up by their matching overalls, "You're unbelievable."

They laughed and squeaked. They both had my eyes and Deugi's fur, their twitching ears and wriggling limbs proof of the innocence of childhood. I clutched them both close. There was the odd occasion I remembered that their dad hadn't had that chance to be little and hellish. Tommy nuzzled my neck. Slade bit me. I released them both, but Tommy stayed clinging to my side.

"Mommy's boy, huh?" I murmured, stroking his hair. He nodded and cuddled me tightly, "Mama no cry."

Sometimes it surprised me how well my boys knew me. Times like tonight, it didn't. I buried my face into Tommy's hair and sniffed softly, the scent of play-doh, crayons and love greeting me. I smiled to myself and kissed his head softly. I heard a whine and felt Slade nudge my arm up. I looped my other arm around him and squeezed his shoulders, stroking his hair, "My boys."

"Why you sad, Mommy?" Slade asked, "I didn't bite too hard."

I kissed both of their heads and smiled, "Go play. It's okay."

"You sure?" Tommy asked.

I smiled, "I'm sure."

I walked out onto the porch while they returned to their play-doh and waited. I normally didn't, but I just missed him...After a while, our beat-up Jeep pulled up and he climbed out. He smiled and waved a takeout bag. I walked off the single step and met him halfway. He grinned and scooped me up like we were still young. He buried his face in my neck and kissed, making me blush. I kissed him back, my lips lingering on his. He set me down by the door, "How're our cubs?"

"Just like their daddy" I teased, smacking his arm, "You ever teach them how to chew on a shoe again, I will track you down with the newspaper."

He smirked, "Not if I get my hands on your tiny tail first."

I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed and passed me the dinner bag, "BOYS!"

"DADDY!" they both roared, climbing the couch and leaping off of it into his arms. He caught them and laughed, exchanging playful growls and nips. There were times when I was sad. I'd had to give up fighting for them, and I was being my mate's housewife now until the boys got bigger. Deugi was the one making the bacon, the one keeping us comfortable. It was easy since his best friend ran the business, but still...I missed being my own woman. I could again one day.

"Ready for dinner babe?" He smirked as he said it.

"Hopefully, cause I actually made desert tonight."

The boys looked at their dad. Deugi had taken it a completely different way than my boys. They looked at each other and yelled, "SMORES!"

...

_Frankie_

Watzit wagged his tail as he sprawled across my lap. Emma and Haley were fast asleep, fresh after the Lion King. Jackson was pretty sleepy himself but he didn't admit it. We both smiled at each other across the living room.

"I'll get Haley if you grab Emma?" he offered.

I nodded and gave Watzit a little kiss before letting him off my lap. He trotted around on the couch before settling in, curling up and yawning his big puppy-fish-horse-dragon-etcetera yawn. Emma curled into my side as Haley curled into Jackson's. Our girls couldn't have been more perfect, or our lives. As we put them to bed, Jackson leaned over and smoothed my hair, "You know, we have that big conference coming up at the university. Somebody's gonna need to watch the girls."

"Lagoona?"

"Yeah, probably."

We gave both girls little kisses and slipped out. Jackson ducked into the bathroom to change while I changed in our room, sitting on the bed and brushing my hair. When he walked in and climbed in bed, I glanced to him, "You ever get the feeling something just isn't right?"

"Depends...like what?"

"I just have this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach..."

He leaned up and kissed my shoulder, holding me close, "It's okay Frankie. You're safe. Me and Holt will both keep you and the girls safe."

"I don't just mean me...I think I should talk to the ghouls..."

"Call them in the morning. I don't think anybody's gonna wanna be woken up...or interrupted, if we know half of them."

I blushed and watched him lay down as I hooked the cables up to my bolts. I laid on my side so Jackson could hold me, his arms wrapped tenderly around my waist.

"I love you" I murmured.

"I love you too."


	81. Immortal Love Epilogue

_Quick A/N- I haven't done exactly where everyone picks up, but for the sake of not letting my brain drive me crazy anymore, setting the stage ends with this chapter and the two most omnipotent characters the story will have...Sorry it's so short._

_Epilogue_

_Cupid_

My father paced the floor like a crazy man.

"Can somebody tell me what's going on?" I asked, perched on the stairs.

"The balance is still off" he muttered.

"What balance, Daddy?"

"The balance of the universe."

"You're kidding."

"No, darling, I am not kidding. Gods can interfere in lives very little."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Can someone at least tell me what's wrong?"

"Everyone is keeping watchful eye on the wrong boy. It allows the other to become just like his father."

I stood up and walked toward him, "Can you stop speaking in riddles so I can do something?"

"It's eleven years in the making, Cupid. It can't be reversed so easily."

Pieces were clicking together like a puzzle, "Is Valentine alive? I mean...what else could be wrong?"

"Worse."

"What's worse than him coming back?"

"His vengeful son. The cycle repeats, but on a much larger scale. This boy has no true ties to his family, he's lost both his mother and father and feels incapable of love. He is much more dangerous than his father. He has nothing to lose."

"Which one?" I snapped, grabbing my bow.

My dad touched my hand, "Your bow will not help them. We can't help them. We can only hope they help themselves."

"I have to. They're my friends."

"Your friends aren't in danger. This is among the next generation."

"Even more important! Daddy, I was there when they had these kids! They're important!"

"I know, but not even you could fix this, Cupid."

"So what, we watch and wait?" I felt my eyes tearing. My father brought me into a warm hug, a hug filled with love. It calmed the panic but only slightly.

"It's all we can do."

**MH**


	82. Knives and Pens 1

**Knives and Pens**

_1_

"Come on baby, don't be so cold" he murmured in my ear. I bit down on my lower lip to keep from crying out. The sounds of the party downstairs still reached us. I felt his nails digging into my hips. I gasped. He laughed, "Good girl...I wanna hear you scream."

Tears rolled down my face, "It hurts..."

"Apparently not enough" he growled, grabbing my hair and pulling hard. I sobbed. I felt it...warm blood between my thighs. He laughed and groaned in my ears, "Good enough..."

I grit my teeth to stop the pain from taking over. Tears ran down my face. Blood dripped onto the floor under us. His pace built, harder and faster. I clawed the floor and sobbed, "Please stop...please..." The pain was building. He didn't care. Blood ran down my legs in streams. I was crying, beating the floor, screaming in pain. He dug his nails into my hips. Blood welled up. Sharp pain split my body in two. I screamed, sobbing, pleading, "Please! Please stop!"

A new pain bloomed as he groaned. I bit back an even louder scream. He held me for a minute and got up, climbing in the shower, "Clean yourself up."

I curled up on the floor. Why didn't I bring the lancets? I would've loved to claw his eyes out. My blood was smeared all over the floor...all over his body and mine. The worst part was that while I was up here, my friends had no idea. My family had no idea. They thought we didn't even know each other. He climbed out and took his time drying off before he threw the towel on me, "I said clean up, bitch, I meant it."

I felt cold. I was still bleeding. His hand cracked me across the face so hard my head hit the sink. I gasped and cradled my splitting head. He picked me up and threw me against the shower wall, "Clean. Up. Or I will break you in half."

I sobbed, the hot water scalding my skin. He watched as I washed. I cried, unable to stop the bleeding. He still watched. I stayed under the hot water until the blood stopped flowing and I could wash up. He watched me dry and get dressed. He made sure not a hair was out of place. I knelt on the floor and cleaned the blood, just like always. He took the towel from me, "You can go."

Mechanically, I washed my hands and walked out. I was so used to the pain between my legs that I didn't even walk funny anymore. People were dancing, drinking, having fun. Luna and DJ were curled up on the couch, completely oblivious to my pain.

"Sangria."

I wanted to throw my arms around my brother, but even with my skin still radiating warmth, I still felt dirty. Gabriel softly touched my back, "What's wrong? Where have you been?"

Today there were bruises on my face. Usually he just kept them where they wouldn't be seen. I closed my eyes. Gabriel growled. He gently held my face, "What happened?"

"Nothing" I whispered.

"Bullshit" he snarled, "Who hit you?"

I shook my head, "I wanna go back to my friends, Gabe..."

"Who. Hit. You?"

He was just like Dad, persistent to the point of prying.

"Just leave me alone" I whispered. There was no point in crying. There was no point in fighting either. He was stronger than me. He always took what he wanted, whether I behaved for him or not.

"Rosa" Gabriel whispered, "Tell me and I'll beat the fucker blue, I promise."

"It won't help" I whispered.

"Has this happened before?" he murmured, cupping my face. I couldn't look at him. Not my perfect brother, everything my parents wanted in a son. Not when I was nothing better than a sex toy.

"Rosa" he repeated, "Who did this to you?"

"Leave me alone" I whispered.

"You're coming home."

I wasn't going to fight that either, but when he grabbed my arm to pull me along, I could only stumble behind him. Nobody else noticed. He lead me out and into the street before blood started to dampen my underwear. I sobbed and stopped, burying my face in my hands, covering my face with the sleeves of my shirt. Gabriel paused, as if he were going to ask, but then he sniffed. His eyes went red, "Who the hell did this to you?"

"I told you to stay at home" I whimpered.

"Like I ever will again! Shit! You're bleeding a lot..."

I nodded. He was hesitant to pick me up, but he did. Off of my feet, the bleeding calmed slightly, but only slightly. It slicked my thighs and started to stain my skirt. I turned my face into his chest and cried.

"God Rosa, I'm so sorry...why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I can't" I sobbed, "I can't tell you..."

"I'll kill him."

"He'll kill me."

"He won't touch you."

Our house came into view. It mocked me with its purity. Relief flooded my body; they weren't home yet.

"Please, just don't tell them...keep this between us, please."

"Fuck no" he snarled. He carried me right in and locked the door behind us. He hesitated, and I sobbed, "I need a bath..."

He nodded and carried me upstairs, into my bathroom. He finally looked at the blood-soaked front of my skirt. He grit his teeth, baring his fangs, "Tell me who did this to you."

I shook my head, moving behind him to take my clothes off. My hands were starting to shake. My skin looked ashen.

"You need a doctor" he murmured.

"I'll be fine...just leave me alone for a while...bring me blood."

He looked away as I climbed into the warm water. There was blood on the floor where I'd walked. The water was red, but I just laid back and let it turn redder. Gabriel's eyes were filled with sorrow, "At least tell me what happened?"

I closed my eyes, "He brought me upstairs, laid me down on the bathroom floor, took off my panties and raped me. Then he turned me on my stomach and brought me up on my knees and he did it again...twice..."

"Sangria" he whispered, clutching my hand.

"It's not the first time and it won't be the last."

"When was the first time?" he murmured.

Tears dripped down my eyes, "When I slept over at his house with his sister when we were thirteen...I was brushing my teeth and he came in and shut the door, pushed up my nightgown, bent me over the sink and took me. That was the least I bled, and he still made me shower."

Gabriel's eyes were slowly turning black, "and you still won't tell me who?"

"He'll kill me Gabe...I can't. I know he will."

"Is it DJ?"

I shook my head, "He wouldn't hurt anyone. He's so in love with Luna..."

"Then who, tell me who."

"I can't!" I practically screamed. I braced myself on the sides of the bathtub and looked at him seriously, "Just stop. Please."

His eyes were black. He brushed my hair back, ever the caring big brother, "Answer me one last thing."

I nodded.

"Are you pregnant?"

Tears ran down my face. I shook my head. His shoulders relaxed slightly as I sobbed, "I was pregnant last year...he beat me up...I lost it..."

Gabriel tore his hands from mine and turned around, slamming his fist into the mirror. It shattered on impact, but none was stuck in his skin. The shards didn't reflect him or me, but still, he stood in front of them with his fists balled so tightly his knuckles turned white, "That was the weekend you spent at Valeria's, wasn't it?"

I nodded slowly.

"That son of a bitch. Her brother, isn't it? That fucking clone of his father!"

I winced back. My head was starting to spin, "Gabriel..."

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" he snarled.

I leaned my head back on the pillow and curled up. The water was so dark red I hadn't even noticed. My eyes just couldn't stay open anymore. Tears rolled from them as they blinked shut.


	83. Knives and Pens 2

_2_

We went to the gazeebo in the park. We didn't have a lot to drink, not like Marcus and Dimitri, who were busy climbing over the stone horses and making all kinds of a wild ruckus.

"You know, this is the place my dad first said I love you to my mom" I murmured, smiling lazily as I stroked my fingers over the repainted white wood.

"I've heard. That's why I wanted to bring you here...I love you."

I smiled, "You've been saying it since you were two."

"Still. I love you." Daniel gathered me into his arms and onto his lap. I bit my lower lip as he leaned in to kiss me. I pushed him back slightly, "Don't tempt me."

"Is it too soon?" he murmured.

"No, but I've had a little too much to drink and my dad will kill you if I come home without my virginity."

He laughed, "We didn't drink that much..." His lips were so soft against mine. I moaned and slipped my fingers into his silky blond hair. He lifted me up onto the edge and ground his hips hard against mine. I gasped and ground my hips back against his. My skirt lifted. He blushed, "Okay...maybe not tonight..."

"Tease" I moaned, pushing it down and climbing down. A pleasant heat ran over my skin. I bit my lip and looked back to him, "I want you so bad."

"I know. But we've gotta wait...what if we regret it in the morning?"

I nodded, "It would be smart..."

"Oh come on" Antonio teased as he climbed the railing I'd just been perched on, "We're teenagers! We make war and we make love. It's all in the genes."

"Still sore because I'm not mated to you?" I teased.

He jumped down and rolled his shoulders, "Our dads are best friends..."

I shook my head and pushed him. He pushed back. An all out wrestling match was developing with DJ as the judge when my iCoffin went off.

"Okay, okay, time!" I called, laughing breathlessly. I picked it up and stepped away, "Hello?"

"Come home now."

Momentarily, my heart stopped. My mom sounded pissed. "What's wrong?"

"Where's your brother?" she asked.

I went back to the railing and covered the mouth piece, "LUC! LUCAS!"

He jumped down from the tin top of the popcorn stand with his damphir boyfriend and jogged over. I uncovered the speaker, "What's wrong Mom?"

"Where are you?"

"In the park, with Tony, Dimi, Mark, DJ, Luc and Jon, why?"

"Tell everybody to get home. Now."

I nodded, "Okay...we'll be home in ten minutes..."

"Please be careful."

I nodded, "Okay."

As soon as I hung up, Luc frowned, "What's going on?"

Antonio and Dimitri groaned in unison, "Jeeze. We can never have any fun anymore."

"You too?" DJ asked, holding up the text from Operetta.

Jonathan helped Luc down from the edge of the gazeebo and gave him a light kiss, "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Luc blushed and nodded, "Okay. Be careful."

"Always am."

I rolled my eyes. Marcus climbed down and walked over, "What, somebody kill somebody?"

"We'd be having a meeting if there was real danger" Dimitri said.

Still, the boys took off in the direction of their house while DJ, Marcus, Luc and I walked down Radcliffe.

"Who do you think's in trouble?" Luc asked in a small voice.

I ran over the party in my mind. "I don't know...maybe Isis?"

"Why? What'd she do?"

"She had a hangover last I saw" I laughed.

Luc smirked, "Cleo's gonna kill her."

"You think somebody got hurt?" DJ asked.

I stopped. They took a few more steps before realizing I wasn't following.

"What?" Marcus asked, "You saw somebody get hurt?"

"Gabriel came to pick up Sangria. I didn't see her, but a couple other people did, they said she looked rough...you don't think...?"

"Who'd hurt Sangria? She's the nicest girl I've ever met."

Luc looked at DJ, "Did you see her?"

He shook his head, "I was with Luna the whole time..."

"DJ!"

He ran off toward Operetta's voice. Before anyone else could be tipped off to our arrival, Marcus broke for home and Luc and I ran up to the house. We slipped inside, hoping not to be noticed, but my mom grabbed me tightly. I yelped as I was squished into her arms. There were wadded tissues in her hand and her eyes were red-rimmed.

"What happened?" Luc murmured, reaching out and stroking Mom's hair.

She grasped both of our faces, "Are you okay? Nobody hurt either of you?"

"No, of course not" I whispered.

"The others-?" Luc glanced upstairs desperately.

"CJ's playing Xbox and Cat and Alex are sleeping" she murmured. She clutched us both tightly. I hugged her back and wiped her eyes with my sleeve, "Mom, what's wrong?"

"I want you two to stay home for a while, okay? Just to be safe?"

"What happened?" Luc nearly yelled, "Stop beating around the damn bush!"

"Something happened to Sangria Rose..."

"She's my best friend" I said, grasping my mom's hand, "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter" Dad growled as he walked in, "Little bastard won't be living long."

"For god's sake if somebody doesn't tell me-!"

"She was raped by DJ's brother."

Luc's jaw dropped. I felt my eyes go red. I turned around and stormed out of the house.

"Luna!" I heard my mom yell.

I saw red, my wolf claws were coming out. I ran toward DJ's house. I was gonna hunt the little son of a bitch down for hurting my best friend, brother of my boyfriend or not.


	84. Knives and Pens 3

_3_

"Where the fuck is he?" I shouted at DJ.

"Luna-"

"Where is he?" my voice cracked as I screamed at him. He winced.

"I don't know. He didn't come home."

"He better fucking not come home! Doing that to her! Next time I see the little shit I'll fucking kill him myself!"

"Lulu-"

"Did Valeria know about this?"

"No! Luna, she was just as shocked as you. Christi, her too. Nobody thought Val was this low."

I glared at him, "You fucking call him after his father and you didn't think he was that low."

"He was my father too."

"You were a baby when he raped my mother. So was I, but I still remember when she came home all dirty and bloody and cold, crying into my hair, clinging to me and my brother...he killed her baby and he raped her and that wasn't enough for him, and now that little devil spawn of his is doing the same thing to my best friend!"

"That devil spawn is my little brother! Look, I'm sorry I couldn't protect her! Nobody knew, Luna, nobody thought he was as big of a sociopath as Dad!"

"You should've. You should've been watching him."

"I was a bit too busy being a normal kid! You have no idea what it's like to be me, Luna, you have both of your parents and they love you to death! I still have my mom's suicide note. I still remember standing out in the rain with her and Val and watching her cradle my dad's lifeless body, that is something I will _never_ forget!"

I closed my eyes. The rage was still burning in my blood. DJ grasped my hands, "He got so messed up seeing them dead, Luna, you don't know what it was like."

"I do too. I remember having to bury my little brother."

"Your brother came back."

"My brother never had a chance to live because of your father, and I hope he's burning in hell where he belongs!"

"What about my mom?"

"She's free from him now. Your mom was great, once, she hated him and wanted him dead. She was her own damn woman. He came in and took over and fucked her up. The Kate you knew might've been your mother, but she wasn't Kate. She was Missus Valentine."

He teared up and walked inside, slamming the door. I wiped my eyes too. I had nothing else to do, not now. I sprinted in the direction of Sangria's house, cutting through the forest in the process. I ran up to the door and felt around for the extra key. Gone. Good Gabriel. I knocked at the door, "Gabe? Aunt Gory? Uncle Bram?"

The door swung open quickly and I rushed past Gabriel inside, "Where is she?"

"In bed. Luna, she's not well-"

"No shit." I cut him off and took the stairs two at a time. My best friend's bedroom was still decorated the same way it had been when she was born; a deep, rich red with painted-on bats. Sangria was laying in her big, four-poster canopy bed, her pale skin standing out against the silky blue sheets, the dark wood and dark red, gauzy canopy drawn. She was hooked up to an IV that her mother constantly watched. I ducked under the canopy on the other side and stared at her for a moment. She was whiter than normal, ash white, death white. Her hair was still damp and her fingers curled with her mothers. She looked like she was in pain as she slept. Her lips barely had any pinkness as they curled back over her teeth and her fangs were bared slightly, "Ow..."

"Oh Rosie" I whispered, sitting beside her.

She forced her eyes open then, smiling weakly, "Luna. How was the party?"

"Want me to lie?"

"Be honest."

"It was great. I went to the park with Tony, Dimi, DJ and my brothers afterward."

"So you like him then?" she giggled, "Luc's boyfriend, I mean."

I nodded. She laughed. Her mom smoothed her hair, "Oh honey..."

"I'm okay mom" she soothed, "Just a little sore."

I put her head on my arm and laid down with her, wrapping her up in my arms. She smiled and cuddled in, murmuring, "Did you two...?"

"No" I murmured, "It wasn't the right night."

She raised a brow, "You better not let me hold you back."

I shook my head and cradled her, "How come you didn't tell me?"

"Because it's not something you bring up at a slumber party. Oh, and by the way, my best friend's future brother in law rapes me on the weekends, pass the popcorn."

Gory grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes. Sangria started to sit up, "Mommy..."

"I'm so sorry honey" she whispered, grasping her tightly too, "We should've known..."

"Mom, you couldn't have known."

"You're a better liar than me" she wiped her eyes.

"Better than dad too" she teased.

"Sangri, how...?"

She smiled again, "It's been happening for years, Luna. I still smile. I still laugh. I hate him...for all it's worth I wish he were dead...and I'm so scared of him that I would welcome if he slipped up and killed me...but I'm not suicidal and I don't let it rule me. It's not sex or anything, not on my end."

"You're so twisted" I stroked her face.

She ran her lips over my wrist. Her eyes blazed. I leaned in to hold her, "It's okay. Bite."

Her fangs sliced in. She drank deeply, moaning against my wrist in relief. I saw the tension in her muscles slowly relax. Her eyes grew heavier. She drank until I felt lightheaded and her lips were streaked red with my blood. She gently sealed the wound with her tongue and smiled, yawning, "Thanks Luna..."

I shook my head to dispel the dizziness, "That's what friends are for."

Gory wiped her tears again. I smiled, "I think you both need an asprin or something."

Sangria nodded and welcomed her mom against her side. I remembered being sick and having my mom do that for me. Gory was a good mom, practically a second mom to me too. I loved my aunts, not just because they were family to my mom and me, but because they took care of us and we took care of them. Sangria was teetering on the edge of sleep when I brought her and Gory an asprin each.

"Thank you Luna" Gory murmured and kissed my forehead.

"It's no problem."

My burning anger had calmed. I walked downstairs to hear the hushed but still fury-laced sounds of Bram and Gabriel discussing Valentino's downfall. I walked out and laughed, "Change one letter, still the same asshole."

The air was as warm as a goodnight kiss, the moon half-crescent and bright. I glanced up and blew her a kiss, murmuring, "Grazi Madre Luna." The untold wolf origin of my name. Oh the irony. I rolled my shoulders and sighed, letting my eyes become accustomed to the partial light of porches. I smelled something and hesitated. He was there, as close as could be. I stopped in my tracks and I waited, my fists balled.

"You're just lying like a dog for me. It's...rather sexy" he cooed.

"You're a stupid kid" I snapped, turning to face him.

He struck swiftly. I went down, holding my face. No wonder Rosa hadn't been able to fight him off, he was strong for a kid.

"It's not my fault" he said, his fists balled.

"What?" I blinked, looking up at him, "You've been raping her for years, that is so your fault!"

"I have power" he snarled, "Maybe I should thank you. If your mother had never killed my father, I wouldn't know I could do it too."

"You're a sick, twisted little bastard, just like your dad! You have no idea what he was like!"

"I know he rocked me to sleep at night when I was a baby, and that he sat by my sister's bedside for a full week before he died because she was sick, and your mother killed him!"

"He tried to kill my dad! He was going to rape her again!"

"It's just sex, sex means nothing without love!"

"You're some stupid shit, going around preaching about love when all you do is hate."

"I can't love" he laughed, "I haven't felt anything close to love since I saw my mother's dead body."

"You were a little kid."

"Those things leave an impression."

My claws were out. I coiled to attack. We charged each other. He hit me the same moment I hit him and we went tumbling between the houses. I yelped as the darkness of the treeline came into view. I leapt up, grabbed a branch and kicked him into the ravine. The moment I dropped down, he hit me with a tree branch. I slammed into another tree and dropped down, gasping for air. Face-down in the dirt, my heart hammering from being impacted with a solid hundred year old tree, he grabbed my shoulder and rolled me over. He had a split lip and bruises around his eye from my kick to the face, but his eyes blazed. My heart was still pounding. I blinked and stared, but couldn't move. Rage boiled in my veins and I snarled, "You son of a bitch. The minute you let me free I'm going to kill you."

"This was nice and all...but I've been waiting years for this. Now what should I do to you?" He lowered his mouth toward my neck. I snarled, "Come any closer, and I will bite you."

He smirked, "Feisty. And so pretty. Revenge is a beautiful thing you know...you'll try to get yours, once I've gotten mine."

"You're nothing but a boy" I snapped, "All you think about is sex. Whose panties can I get into next?"

He laughed, "All I can think of is how proud he must be of me."

"Because you raped the sweetest girl the world has ever known? Yeah, you're just like your father. You're worthless, just like he was. You'll get offed just like he did."

"By who and what army?" he snarled. He turned my head and bared my neck, "Because my revenge on your mother was definitely going to be a bit more bloody."

I refused to give him the satisfaction of fear. I flexed my fingers. He wasn't his father, his mental paralysis only went so far. He went for my neck and I clawed his chest, sinking my claws in and tearing downward. He tore into my neck. Heat, wet heat spurted up to my face, soaking my hair, my top, the ground below me. I was growling, digging my claws in as deep as they would go. He dragged his fangs down. I screamed and felt something snap under my hands. I tried to punch upward. There was blood slicking my hands and blood slicking his mouth. Pure hatred made his eyes red. He held me down so I couldn't bite, but my clawing had to calm. I whimpered. Blood was soaking the leftover leaves and seeping into the earth. Tears stung my eyes, but I refused to let him know how bad it hurt. He was bleeding all over me.

"At least...you're the bigger bitch" I laughed weakly.

My nose twitched. There were scents. Wolves. I smiled to myself, just as the swirling haze of porch lights through the trees cut to black.


	85. Knives and Pens 4

_MisguidedGhost777- Ah thank you! :D I think it's all quite adorable, but you know me, I'm biased. :) As for the second review, I'm glad I evoke emotions! It's what I want from my stories. Thank you thank you thank you for the praise! :D_

_4_

"Luna? LUNA!"

I opened my eyes just as leaves crunched beside me. I opened my eyes and smiled slightly as DJ grasped me tightly in his arms and lifted me slightly. I felt airy and light, as weak as I'd ever been. I wound my fingers in his shirt, "Hey..."

His eyes were wide. He held me, his fingers in my hair. My hands drifted lazily up his neck to cup his face. He blinked, "Luna...?"

"Can I? I think I need to..."

He nodded and leaned in, baring his neck. My fangs slid down. I leaned into him and sunk my teeth into his neck. His blood tasted smooth and sweet, like stolen sips of wine. I felt the pain in my neck fading, the wound stitching together and healing. He groaned and growled, baring his teeth. His eyes flashed and mine did in response. The moment the wound healed, my fangs retracted. I had enough strength to cling to him and lap my bite on his neck closed. His eyes closed, his hands moving to my hips, "Luna..."

The moon was high overhead; she was the protector of lovers. It was like fate. I slipped my arms around his neck and kissed him, our lips locking together with the kind of passion only us wolves knew. It was so inappropriate...right there in the woods, covered in blood from a fight with his brother, my best friend sleeping off the kind of attack that only happened in horror movies...and somehow, my heart was swelled with love. That he put aside our fight to save me. He came and saved me, he let me drink from him. I clung to him and whimpered, baring my neck. He pressed firm, lust-filled kisses to my skin, grinding into me. I started to pant, clawing his back through his shirt. The moon was filtering down to us, bright and pure. Instinct...lust...fate, whatever it was, it made me crave him. I whimpered and clutched his hair, "Please DJ...please..."

"Here?" he panted.

Momentarily, I debated what would be worse out of all my options. Going home with him would just be bad...bringing him home, probably worse, but right here...right now...I nodded. He picked me up and brought me out of the ravine, onto the soft grass. I looked up at him. His eyes burned from within like rubies. I blushed, letting him take off my shirt. His honey-tanned skin was kissed with silver moonlight, his gorgeous hair ruffled and messy. I unbuttoned his shirt and ran my hands over his chest. His eyes fluttered closed momentarily as our denim-covered hips ground together again. I moaned, tugging his shirt off. He laid it under my head. I smiled, "Daniel...I love you so much."

"Are you sure about this Luna? I mean really, really sure."

I felt my face flush. He gazed at me like I was worth it. This was supposed to be special and romantic...but oddly enough, it did feel like it. I nodded, whispering with uncertainty, "Are you?"

He grinned, his pearly teeth against his soft lips making my heart jump, "Of course. There's absolutely nobody I'd want more than you."

I bared my neck, but he gently turned my face. He reached around behind me, our eyes locked as he unclasped my bra. I bit my lower lip. The weak fabric slipped off my arms like water. Gently, he reached between us to unfasten my jeans. I blushed and helped him out of his. Our lips connected again, gentle and soft, only slightly more shy. He put his jeans under me. I tangled my fingers in his hair.

"Back out now if there's one doubt" he whispered.

I shook my head and hooked my legs over his waist. There was something inside me that told me it had to happen now. Right then and there, that there was no more time left. He was very gentle as he braced my hips, holding me down, "Be still...okay?"

"Be gentle" I whispered.

He looked into my eyes. I bit my lower lip. He hesitated. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and murmured, "Please."

He braced my hips gently. I whimpered as I felt him, panting softly. He lowered his mouth to my chest, his grip gentle. I bit my lip and stroked his hair.

"Ready?" he murmured.

I nodded.

He thrust quickly, only a brief ache marking the loss of my virginity. I felt my muscles relax as he kept going, his movements gentle, my body responding to his. I moaned and keened, clawing his back as he buried himself inside me. He kissed me deeply and wrapped his arms around me, "Are you okay?"

"Oh perfect" I melted in his arms, tossing my hair, "Daniel...oh god..."

He gave me a sweet, lovely kiss. The back of my mind echoed something from when my mom sat Luc and I down for the talk...something about pieces of a puzzle, and only a certain two could fit together. Daniel was the piece that fit with me. My arms wrapped around his shoulders and my nails clawed his back as he gently made love to me, the sweet scents of nature and nighttime mingling with the underlying scent of first love. My eyes filled with tears of joy as he kissed me. This tingling heat that I felt inside me was growing, building like a volcano, the sensations he gave me so pure and so euphoric...I didn't think anything could feel like this. This was ecstasy. He kissed me deeply as we both felt the relief of our union, my happy tears slipping down my face. He softly caressed my tears away and held me, laying there in the cool grass, our warm bodies scented like each other. He held my face and gave me soft, loving kisses.

"I love you so much, Luna" he whispered.

"I love you too" I whispered back. I didn't know how long we lingered there, but the moon was setting as we finally let go of each other. My body felt so good. He made sure I was dressed and warm first before he finished getting dressed. In the fading light, he frowned as he touched my neck, "That looks bad."

"I'll be okay" I murmured.

He wrapped me in his arms and started back the way we'd come. I stumbled along beside him, my head starting to spin now that I was on my feet. He held me up, scowling. I stopped when we'd climbed out of the ravine, dropping to my knees between the houses, "Wait..."

"Luna" he murmured, "We have to go."

I got to my feet and turned, stumbling back toward the trees. I dropped against it and dug my nails into the bark. My head was spinning. I was getting motion sick. Just in case I threw up, I didn't want it to be in front of him. He gently scooped me up and smoothed his warm hands over my face, "Luna, breathe. Just shut your eyes and breathe."

I obeyed, my eyes closing and my head rolling against his chest.

"Luna!" I heard Tony yell.

"Shh!" DJ hissed, "Shit, she's been through the mill already, can you just shut up?"

I smelled Peter close by. He touched my hair, "Seems like it. What happened?"

"His brother tore my throat open" I muttered.

The boys growled. I cuddled into DJ and murmured to him, "Take me home?"

I felt him nod and smiled as he kissed my dirty hair. That was true love. I was dirty and covered in blood, and he'd still made love to me. He still thought I was beautiful, even in a state. It made me smile and cuddle him closer, my arm looping around his neck.

"Dude, why's she smiling?"

I could hear a smile in his voice as I started to fall asleep in his arms, "Because I proved myself to her. I'm nothing like my father or my brother, and she knows it now."


	86. Knives and Pens 5

_5_

I opened my eyes slightly. My mom was fast asleep against my side. I reached out and stroked her face, wiping away her tears. She must've just fallen asleep. I felt better. My hips were sore and my body protested to getting up, but I still yawned and stood and stretched...and smiled when no wounds opened. I tucked my mom in and shuffled into the hallway. Gabriel's door was half open and I saw his head peeking out from under his pillow. He was sleeping upside-down in his bed with his feet against the headboard and his pillow over his head at the end of the bed.

My dad was sleeping on the couch. I walked over to where he sat and got his empty glass. The sun was rising. I stood there at the sink and let the predawn rays kiss my face. Very tenderly, I felt my father's arm wrap around me. He hugged me tightly. I shut off the water and smiled, turning to hug him back, "Morning Daddy."

He crushed me to his chest and stroked my hair slowly, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Daddy" I whispered.

"Yes it is. It's my job to protect you and I didn't-"

"Shh" I whispered and cuddled into his chest. He held me as tightly as he could, just like I was a little girl again. I clung to him too. The warmth of the sun touched my back and I sighed, "Dad, go to bed."

"No" he murmured, "I want that little bastard's head."

"You and the rest of the block apparently." I turned away and shut the blinds. I grabbed the bread and started making myself something to eat.

"You're staying here."

"I know...I'm hungry."

He waited while I made myself a toasted peanut butter and jelly and grabbed myself a glass of blood. When I returned to my room, my dad's expression softened considerably. He might've had all the rage and sorrow in the world, but when he looked at my mom, he was a teenager again. Just out of high school, finally settled down with his first and only love, back when my brother was little. I climbed in bed and watched him gently untuck the covers from around Mom's body, scooping her up in his arms and holding her tightly. I just smiled as he met eyes with me for a moment.

I reached over for my iCoffin when they'd left, quickly calling Luna. It rang and went to voicemail. I glanced down at my phone and tried again. The same. The next, I tried Lucas.

"Sangria!" he said upon answering.

"Where's Luna?"

"Sleeping" he said with a sigh, "She went after Valentino."

My blood ran cold, "Is she okay?"

"He tore her throat out. She one-upped him though, she crushed his chest in. Tony, DJ and Pete brought her home."

"Oh Luna" I sighed.

"Are you kidding me? She was awake too when she walked in. She looked right at mom and grinned and went _You should see the other bitch_! It was awsome!"

I smiled slightly, "Is she okay? Really?"

"Nyla and Adam came down from Beaverton to see her, that's how impressive it was. And DJ hasn't gone home yet."

I sighed, "Where's his brother."

"Possibly dead. We dunno."

There was a sense of dread in my gut. I closed my eyes, "Call me when she gets up."

"Okay. And hey, you rest up too."

"Okay. Thanks Luc."

He hung up and I set my iCoffin back on the dresser. Panic was overwhelming my body. I watched as he shifted from a bat to a person in the corner of my room. His shirt was gone and his chest was streaked with blood...so was his mouth. I didn't want to think of whatever victim he'd just had.

He smirked, "You know, human virgins have sweet blood."

Tears gathered in my eyes, "Val, no.."

"Shh" he whispered. He climbed into bed and pinned me down, stroking my hair, "I won't rape you my pretty Sangri...you're safe from that."

My heart started to beat faster in my chest as complete terror stopped me from screaming. He gave me an almost tender kiss on the lips, "Get up. We're going somewhere."

I got up mechanically. He grabbed my arm and struck me across the face. I gasped and held my cheek, whimpering, "How did you get in here?"

"I'm half wolf, remember? That's why you can never get rid of me."

He hit me again, harder. I fell to the floor. He dropped over me and pinned my arms and legs down, "Poor little Sangria, murdered in her bedroom..."

"Get off of my sister."

He didn't turn, but I found my voice as he drew back.

"Gabriel! Help!"

His next hit came harder. He was relentless, his hitting as hard as could possibly be. I shielded my face just as Gabriel ripped him off. Gabriel was older, stronger and faster, he had no intention of letting him get out of the house alive. I cradled my cheek as I scrambled up to my bed. I shook slightly. If he wasn't afraid of my brother when he was angry, he should have been afraid the minute he got out into the hall. I didn't follow. I didn't want to see. I didn't want to hear. I grabbed my iCoffin, put in the headphones and curled up, but it still didn't block it out. Snarling, growling, the tearing of flesh. The scent of blood. I wept into my pillow in pure terror. I hoped it was him getting hurt, I hoped...then very softly, Gabriel's hands were pulling the headphones out of my ears, "Rosa. Rosa, you okay?"

I sobbed and clung to him, "Oh god, are you okay?"

"We're fine. He went bat and ran out. He won't fuck with you again Rosa, I swear it."

I realized after a moment that there was no sense of dread. He wasn't here, he may leave me alone, he may not come back. I grasped ahold of Gabriel's shirt as tight as I could. After a minute, our parents joined us. Terror and dread turned quickly into relief; they were right. As I clung to my mom and my brother, I cried out of sheer relief. Sheer joy. I was free from him, free from all of that. Freedom felt very, very nice.


	87. Knives and Pens 6

_6_

It was noon. Dad was at work, Alex and Catalina were playing in the living room. Mom was making lunch and CJ was listening to music. Luc and Jonathan were talking on the phone. Curled up in the belfry, I felt happy. Mom's bats would move back up here soon, as soon as it stayed warm. I stretched out. My cheeks flushed as I remembered the previous night; the sweet taste of conquest, the sweet taste of DJ's lips. The thrill of victory, the passion of romance. Oh god, I was turning into Mom.

I stood up and spun around, laughing. I felt renewed with life. The best part? Sangria had called me this morning and told me Valentino was done for.

"You're a little too happy."

I spun around and bared my teeth. I had the power of love backing me, hell yes I was going to win this fight again. "I heard you got your ass beat, Val. Come back for round three in twenty four hours? You know, some people call that masochism."

He dropped down from the ceiling and grasped my face in his hands, "You forget, don't you? What I did to her and what I'll do to you?"

"Try" I snarled and struck him with my claws out.

He reacted faster. I saw stars as he slammed his fist into my face. I dropped back to the floor, my lip split. I turned so he kicked me in the back and not the ribs.

"Fucking my brother" he snarled, picking me up by my throat, "You were so fucking happy to be his little whore, weren't you?"

I spit blood in his face.

He released me. I gasped and coughed, air rushing back into my lungs. I wasn't entirely healed. He had an unfair advantage. He was a boy, he was stronger, that was how it went for most wolves and vampires. We were both, we were evenly matched. I hated him. His fist struck my face. I whimpered. I didn't want to show defeat, but I was in pain. My head was pounding. He stopped and grinned, "Good girl."

He went for the belfry door and I pushed myself up, "No...please, no."

"She's right there" he said quietly, "It can end now."

"Yes, with me." I got down on my knees. I accepted my defeat. I was starting to feel an icy coldness spreading through my body. "Don't hurt my mom or my siblings, just...whatever message you want, finish it with me. Don't hurt them."

He grinned, his eyes lighting up darkly. He pushed me down and I laid there. My head was pulsing. My family was on the line. The way I heard it, Mom had made some pretty big sacrifices for us too...it was only fair I returned the favor. He grinned wickedly, "You're kind of a martyr. Scared for them, I'd assume?"

I nodded.

"You'd be willing to do anything for them, wouldn't you?"

I knew where this was going. I sighed, "Yes."

"Take it all off. Lay on your back. I get the feeling you'll be more expressive than your little friend."

I wanted to hit him, but I simply silently obeyed. I stripped and laid down. He opened his jeans, making a show of watching my face. My mom's ears weren't as sensitive as Dad's, and ours were only slightly better than hers. They wouldn't know. I wouldn't tell them. He dropped over me and grinned so evilly, taking my arms and wrapping them around his neck, "What, no scratches, wolf cub? Nothing for the little brother?"

I bit my lip to keep from crying out. He was nothing like DJ. Fear that wasn't my own entered my mind. I hissed in a breath, "Can you at least try to make this enjoyable?"

He laughed and pinned my hips down, "Scream and I'll go downstairs and slit your precious little fairy brother's throat."

I bit my lower lip as roughness turned into brutality. I knew why Sangria had been so scared. He pinned my wrists down after a moment and kept them at my sides. There was such pain that I couldn't move my legs even if I wanted to. Tears ran down my face as blood met his thrusts. It was like he was feeding off my fear. But finally, I knew he wasn't. He leaned in and brushed my hair back off of my neck, lifting my shoulders up slightly. I sobbed, "Don't...please don't..."

"Quiet" he hissed, "Unless you really want me to take what's mine from your family too."

"Isn't this enough?" I whispered.

He grinned, "Not yet." His fangs pierced my neck. I stifled a scream but not my sob. A few more bursts of pain and there was stinging heat, nothing warm and gentle like DJ and I the night before. Tears ran down my face, and all I could do was submit to the monster holding me. To keep my family safe. To keep my siblings safe. He could've hurt them, he would hurt them. Cat and Alex were too little to fight, Luc was too delicate, and my mom...he would hurt her. He wouldn't hesitate to hurt her. When my vision got black and fuzzy, he laughed, "Now it is."


	88. Knives and Pens 7

_7_

I had to wait until dusk, but when I did, I snuck out and flew up to Luna's window. I snuck in and smiled, glancing around.

"Lulu" I hissed, "Lulu!"

Hesitantly, I peeked into the hall. I wasn't supposed to have left the house. I crept up the stairs to our belfry hiding place and ducked up. It was dark, so I felt around for the bare-bulb pull-chain.

"Luna?" I whispered.

When I grasped the cord, I pulled, and I gasped. Her auburn hair surrounded her face like a halo. Her neck had a deep wound, a harsh bite mark. There was blood between her legs. I was getting sick as I dropped to her side, "Luna...oh god...Luna? Luna, wake up..."

He'd been here. He'd hurt her, just like he hurt me. I shakily rolled up my sleeve and put my wrist in her mouth, pushing my vein onto her fangs and wincing when they sliced directly in. A few drops dripped down her throat before her eyes flashed open, glowing pink, and her mouth latched on. She grabbed my arm. I whimpered, "Ow...Luna...ah!"

A loud growl burst from her lips as she fed. He must've drained her nearly dry...it took her neck a bit to heal, but when it started to stitch together, she pulled away and closed the wound. It took her a minute to register where she was, and then she grabbed her shirt to cover herself, "Oh Rosie, I'm sorry..."

I shook my head, "I'm sorry. I should've helped...if I helped them he would've been dead..."

"He got what he wanted" she muttered, "He got his revenge on my mom. He'll go out and terrorize human girls now."

Gingerly, she slipped on her panties, wincing as she did, and fixed her jeans. She looked at me with desperation. I offered her a sad smile, "At least he let you keep your bra on..."

Her eyes were so full of tears. She walked down the stairs on her own, just as we ran into her mom.

"Luna, I've been looking for you all day. I should've known you were here Sangri, you hungry?"

I nodded, "Thanks Aunt Lala."

Luna ducked out and ran toward her room. Lala's gaze fixed on me and I found myself looking to the floor. "What was that about?" her voice, so tender and gentle, accompanied her soft brushing back of my hair. When I didn't answer, she cupped my face, "Are you okay, sweetie?"

I shook my head, tight-lipped, "I'm gonna be sick."

"Oh sweetheart" she cooed. Finally, fresh tears ran down my face. I knew she heard from my mom and dad that it was over, but I had to tell her. I couldn't let Luna be his victim, not like me. Not confined to silence and solitude. I hugged her tightly and I sobbed, "He raped her too. He must've come here after...because he raped her too."

Her grip got tighter around me, her voice sounded sharp, "Luna?"

I nodded.

She clutched me for another moment before kissing my head, "Thank you Sangria. Go be with her, please."

I nodded as she let go. She went downstairs. I didn't have to be psychic to know this was going to start a war. I walked into Luna's room and slipped into her bathroom. The shower was on, her clothes were half-in the laundry basket. The shower was only partly shut. I took off my sandals and climbed over the tub. I didn't care if my clothes were going to get wet, she was my best friend, and she needed to know she wasn't alone. She was curled up in a ball on the floor, curled into herself, her auburn curls slicked down against her skin. She shook and sobbed, and I lowered myself beside her and wrapped my arms tightly around her. She shook in my arms, but clutched me back.

"It's okay, Lulu. It's going to be okay. He can't hurt us together, he can't. Luna, you're the strongest girl there is. You can beat him, you can beat this...your mom did, so can you."

She clung to me and sobbed, nestling her face into my shoulder. Her tears mixed with the hot water soaked my clothes, but I turned my face up to the spray. I clung to her and rocked her gently, "Luna, we're gonna be okay. We will. We have each other, just like always."

"Is this why you never told me?" she whimpered, "Because it hurts so damn much..."

"It always hurts the first time. Always."

"DJ didn't hurt me last night" she whimpered.

I looked at her, "Wait, you had sex with DJ first?"

She looked at me, her trembling lips and shaking figure, and all she could do was nod. I laughed, "Luna, you already won! You're not a conquest for him anymore, DJ got to you first! You're not just some innocent little virgin, you have a mate!"

She blushed and looked down. Suddenly, I saw how much she was like her mom. When she looked up, she smiled, "Really?"

'He won't come back. Not even he's that stupid" I murmured and stroked her wet hair down.

She grinned and laughed, "I told you to get a boyfriend years ago."

I looked down and blushed, "Maybe...Maybe one day."

She practically tackled me into the water and hugged me. I screamed and splashed like a drowning cat, but I clung to her in return. The old saying that Mom said came through my mind, the one she used to tease Aunt Lala: True Friends have seen each other laugh, they've seen each other cry, and they've seen each other naked. Clinging to Luna, crying and laughing, the rest of the world might as well have been gone. I had my best friend to keep me company. We were safe together. Sitting there under the warm spray, I locked my red-nailed fingers with her black-nailed ones, and we just sat there in the one place nobody could ever hurt us.

**MH**


	89. City Lights 1

**City Lights**

_1_

She'd been doing this job since she was eight years old. The locket around her neck held a picture of her mom before the accident. There was a part of her that was still cold whenever she thought of her. They had the same soft chestnut brown hair. The same eyes. She was like a miniature version of the woman in the picture, except young and small and never smiled.

Her stepfather ran the club. Most nights, she was on the pole. She was a good dancer, she knew that. But every time all the girls showed up to work, she was out on the corner waiting for someone to pick her up. She didn't have a handler, she didn't need one. The rules had been beaten into her before she hit the double digits. It got cold at night, and as it got later, her feet started to hurt in the high heels. Her stepfather told her to smile for people, make herself inviting, but she didn't want to be inviting. Not today. She'd need to make at least five hundred to come back. Maybe she just wouldn't. She didn't have a plan as she stood on the corner with the neon lights at her back, she just waited.

...

The muffler rattled as the truck hit a bump. Clawrk glanced to Romulus, "You run a damn auto shop, and you can't fix your own damn car?"

"Hey, I got a baby on the way, I'm not shelling out more than I have to."

"Sounds like you have to."

"It's just the muffler."

"Then it'll just be the wipers, it'll just be the AC, just the fuel injectors, just the alternator..."

"You sure you aren't my father?"

The moment Romulus hit the breaks to stop at the red light, something began a very harsh grinding sound. He looked at Clawrk and the older male burst into laughter, "Just your engine?"

"Fine, I'll fix it tomorrow."

The temperature gauge jumped unexpectedly. Romulus pulled off and shot Clawrk a pleading look, "I'm really gonna have to keep coming to work with you."

Clawrk shook his head, "Worry about work after the baby's born, alright? You know you're practically family."

The two climbed out to inspect the engine. Before Romulus could reply, a sharp scream broke through the air. Romulus's ears twitched.

"Stay here."

"Don't get involved, Clawrk." And it was no surprise to Romulus when he went off anyway. On the dimly-lit corner, a man in a suit was beating a little girl. He had her by her hair and her lip was split. Tears stained with mascara fell down her face. The first thing he noticed was that she already had cut marks on her upper arms, deep ones. He felt his eyes blaze as he grabbed the male by the back of his jacket and slammed him into a wall, "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit girls?"

"Stay out of this" the male said.

Clawrk flexed his claws, amber eyes glowing. He growled, "Wanna make me?"

"Holy shit."

He bared his fangs and stalked closer, pressing his claws to the male's throat, "Run away and don't look back. And consider yourself really fuckin' lucky."

There was no argument as the male took off, leaving the little girl sitting on the cold pavement. Her head was lowered and she shook slightly, whimpering, "Please...I-I can't do it again..."

He knelt beside her and brushed her hair back, "It's okay, you're not gonna do anything, alright?"

She shook and sobbed, looking up at him, "Please just leave me alone..."

"Where are your parents?" he murmured.

"Old Oak Cemetary, Lot Nine" she murmured.

Shrugging off his outer shirt, Clawrk wrapped her in it and scooped her up, "Come on kiddo, we're taking you to a hospital."

Her eyes widened and she gripped his arms, "No. No hospitals, please! It's against the rules!"

"The rules don't apply now."

"They'll come after me" the little girl whimpered.

"Let 'em, you're safe now."

She looked away and continued to cry, "I can't...I'm sorry...I can't do it..."

"What's your name?" he murmured, carrying her over to the truck and sitting on the back with her.

"Dakota" she whimpered.

He offered his hand, "Clawrk."

Hesitantly, she shook his hand. Hers was so small in his. He rubbed her back soothingly and murmured, "How old are you Dakota?"

"Thirteen" she whimpered.

Even Romulus's eyes darkened at that.

"You're gonna be safe now, alright Dakota? You can trust us."

"I've heard that before" she whispered.

"This time it's true."

"How do I know?" she murmured.

He shifted and pulled out his wallet, taking out a picture of his family, "That's my youngest son. He graduated college six years ago. That's my youngest grandson, he's five."

She smiled, "You have a big family."

"He's got three sons and a baby on the way. Trust us now?"

She nodded, "Guys with kids tend to not hurt me...they go for the older girls."

"I hate to cut the heart to heart short, but if we're gonna go...let's go before the truck decides to die."

Clawrk lifted Dakota and shut the back of the truck, climbing in shotgun with her. She smiled and looked between them, "You don't look like any clients I've ever had."

"We're the faithful-to-our-wives type" Romulus said as he started the still-grinding engine and pulled back out.


	90. City Lights 2

_2_

"You're kidding."

"Not in the slightest."

"Are you bringing her home? She needs a place to stay..."

"She's gonna be a bit in the hospital. The more she says the more pissed I get at this guy. I took a break to come call you."

"Well, the boys are spread out across Salem, so we might as well take her."

As I listened to the background noise of cars and people and opening doors, I also heard Clawrk sigh, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I miss having a full house."

"Mom!" Rocks called from the living room.

Clawrk started to laugh, "I love you."

"I love you too" I murmured.

"Mom!" Rocks yelled again.

"I've gotta go."

"I hear. Have fun."

I rolled my eyes and hung up, walking out to him and sighing, "Do I even wanna know?"

"Do you know where..." he looked under the couch before putting it down again, "My good shirt and other shoe are?"

"Your other shoe's up to you, but your shirt's in the laundry room. Why, you finally have a job interview?"

"Better" he called, one tan boot on one foot and one bare foot shuffling across the floor, "I have a date!"

"A date?" A swell of motherly pride filled my heart, "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Julia Marx. You know, the girl that was Kate's younger sister?"

I nodded.

"You know it's been eleven years tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Found it!" he shouted. I walked over and watched as he tried to un-bury himself from the pile of dirty laundry he'd left on the floor, "How'd my shoe get in here?"

"With you honey, I'll never know."

He put it on and took his shirt off the hanger it dried on, running back upstairs, "Thanks mom."

I sighed and rubbed my forehead, walking back into the kitchen, "Oh Clawrk, what have we gotten into?"

...

"So you didn't even tell him I was coming. That's not like you." My sister Gracie said as she sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee. She looked at me, "You still didn't tell him, did you?"

"If I told him you were coming, he would know. And I've been waiting for the right moment to tell him."

"Six out of seven have moved out. We live to four hundred or more. For god's sake, you know if Mom and Dad weren't busy with their farm now we'd have siblings."

"We just adopted a little girl" the half-truth excuse came out so smoothly I hardly believed it wasn't the full story.

"Oh? Honey, you're darling, but really?"

"She doesn't have a home or a family, so she has us."

"Well I'm glad to hear you took her in. It's so sad when little pups get abandoned..."

"She's a human."

My sister's orange colored eyes fixed on me, "You're joking."

"Not in the slightest."

"You're bringing a human into your house. You have any idea how risky this is?"

"Just about as risky as humans starting to join the schools. The world is more open minded to us nowadays Grace."

"How old is she?"

"Thirteen."

She echoed with disgust, "Thirteen. You're both insane."

"She's still a little girl" I snapped.

"And what if she's not trained? You really want to put your family in danger for some human kid?"

"She's not trained, she's a person, not a dog. Last time I checked, nobody was trained."

"You know what I mean, Harriet."

"I know how you're implying it" I snapped.

She got up and crossed her arms over her chest, "Excuse me for trying to protect my little sister."

"Your little sister is a grown woman and has been for some time. The only times you've ever showed up were at my wedding, when I was having the triplets, when I was having Nino, and now."

"That's not true."

"You've been 'protecting' me my entire life. 'Protecting' me from things I wanted, 'protecting' me from boys I liked-"

"And now you have Clawrk and all your kids."

"I remember how we got in a fight because Draculaura hung around here so much."

She bristled, "Does she still?"

"She married Clawd. They have six kids."

"Six" she paled, "I'll be damned."

"And they live in her uncle's place down the street. Their kids went to the same schools Clawd went to."

"After all this time, you're sure?"

"Don't tell me you're still scared."

"I'm not scared" she snapped, "I'm just wary. You know what I heard a few years ago? Some vampire tried to kill a wolf's mate."

"That was my daughter in law. That was what united us."

"You're kidding."

I gave her a look as I made dinner for Clawrk and Dakota.

"Just...be careful, for me, okay?"

"I wish you'd just let me make my own choices."

"I am."

"Then go home." I didn't mean to be cross with her, but my sisters and I had never gotten along, not the way I'd made sure my family got along. With a huff, Grace got up and walked out. I leaned over the sink and sighed, the scent of chicken baking and vegetables steaming clearing my head. My family would never be perfect, but I could make sure the family I had was. I glanced at the clock. There was a good chance if Rocks wasn't home soon that I would have another daughter-in-law on my hands. It was that kind of thought that made me pick myself up and get back to cooking, waiting for Clawrk to bring the little girl home to her new family.


	91. City Lights 3

_Just so you all know, I posted a Monster High Next Generation profiling on my Livejournal. The link is on my page if you all want to check it out. It has mild spoilers though, be forewarned. :D Enjoy!_

_3_

I didn't even realize morning had come until I woke up to the doorbell and struggled out of the knit blanket I kept over the back of the couch, running to the door and smoothing my hair as I did so.

"Oh Abbey" I smiled, welcoming her in.

She looked around curiously, "Romulus here? He said he was with Clawrk. They call?"

I glanced at the phone and sighed. I wouldn't have slept through that, "No sweetie, they didn't call."

She rubbed her stomach and wiped her eyes slightly, nodding, "Okay. Thank you."

"Stay for breakfast" I murmured, "Please?"

She nodded again, "Sent Peter for food hour ago. Walked here."

"Oh honey" I murmured and ushered her to the couch. She sat there and sunk into the seat, her eyes closing slightly. Her hands supported her very round belly as she murmured, "Where is he?"

"They were at the hospital last I talked to Clawrk."

"Hospital?" she yelped, "What happened?"

"They found a little girl."

Abbey looked at me. She tried to be sharp, still, but being in love softened everybody. Tears gathered in her eyes, "Am having little girl."

"Did you find out?" I murmured, walking back with some tea.

She nodded, "Not tell Romulus. He...wants surprise..." The tears slowly ran down her face and turned to ice crystals when they fell. I sat next to her and rubbed her shoulder, "It's alright. They'll be home soon."

She turned and looked at me, her violet eyes pleading, her voice hardly above a whisper, "I love him so much."

"I know" I whispered and hugged her shoulders, "I know."

The door opened and shut, "Harriet?"

I got up and smiled. Clawrk held a little girl on his hip. If he hadn't told me she was thirteen, I would've never guessed it. She was tiny and skinny and short for her age. How this little girl had been a prostitute was beyond me, she was just tiny. Romulus followed him in and the minute he saw Abbey he rushed to her, kneeling beside her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Upset. Slept alone last night."

He scowled and touched her belly, "I'm sorry. I couldn't just leave Clawrk up in Portland without a ride. You're okay, though, right? And the baby?"

She nodded and put her finger under his chin, guiding him to give her a kiss, "No more going to work out of town for a while."

"Okay baby" he murmured, giving her a light kiss. I smiled.

"Kota" Clawrk nudged the little girl, "Say hi."

"Hi" she nearly whimpered.

I looked at her and reached out. Clawrk passed her to me and she smiled, cuddling in instantly, "You're Mr. Clawrk's wife?"

"Yeah honey. Your new mom."

She held up her locket, "This is my mom. She was pretty."

I smiled, "She looks just like you."

"I get that a lot."

I smoothed her hair and set her down, "Hungry honey?"

She shook her head and yawned, "We stopped for food already."

Abbey shot Romulus a death glare.

"Lemme take her up to bed" Clawrk murmured.

"You get food and not bring me any?" Abbey half-snarled at Romulus.

He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry?"

"Romulus Moon!" she said sharply.

"Sorry" he muttered, "I can get you some."

She smiled to herself, "Bacon cheeseburger and fries. And...pineapple smoothie."

"Alright."

"And go get Peter from store, he better not spend money on junk."

"Food or...?"

"He teenage boy, you figure it out."

Romulus's arm wrapped around her as he helped her up. He shot me a smile, "Thanks Harriet."

Abbey smiled and waved to me, "See you later."

I smiled and watched as he walked her out and helped her into the truck, her hand grasping his to press to her belly when their baby kicked. His eyes lit up. I couldn't help but smile a little more.

"Kinda reminds you of us, huh?" Clawrk murmured in my ear.

I smiled and rested my arms on top of his, our fingers locking together, "That reminds me, I have something to tell you."

He smiled, "You do?"

I leaned back and stroked his face, pressing his hand flat to my stomach, "How keen on having another litter are you?"

His eyes lit up, "You're kidding."

I shook my head, "We don't keep an empty house long."

He laughed and held me tightly, "We don't, but...god, I love it. I'm happy. When did you know?"

"Yesterday" I murmured.

He grinned, "We're gonna have a big family again, huh?"

I kissed his jaw, "Yeah, we are."

I couldn't help but smile wider as he brought me upstairs to Kota's room. She was fast asleep Nino's old bed, tousled brown hair and a round little face like a child, not a barely-teenager. I sat down and stroked her hair, "She's gonna be a perfect part of the family Clawrk."

He smiled and stroked her hair too, "She already is."

**MH**


	92. Pink Velvet

**Pink Velvet**

_Set back during the first few months of Clawd and Lala's relationship-heavily sexual, the faint of heart should proceed with caution_

I was so hopelessly addicted. As I sat on the edge of my coffin, brushing out my hair, I couldn't help but imagine the bristles were his fingers. I bit my lower lip and blushed. If he stroked my hair the way I brushed it, he'd surely kiss down my neck...open my nightgown and slowly devour my skin...I bolted up from the bed and dropped my hairbrush back on my dresser. I went to the window and waited. The moon was a waning crescent, it was safe. My dad was away, we could sneak around easier. The cool night air made me shiver, but still I waited. We only made love once, but he promised we would again. I wanted to again.

I watched and waited, smiling as he broke through the trees. He scaled the tree closest to my room and angled himself to jump in the open window. I moved away and allowed him to, smiling as he swiftly shut it after him.

"Hey" he whispered.

"Hey" I whispered back with a soft blush.

He slipped his arms around me, his arms locking around my waist. His eyes darkened slightly with lust as he felt my body pressed to his, my cool skin warming to his touch. His hand ran appreciatively over my breasts, making me gasp, "Cold?"

I bit my lower lip and nodded.

He slowly rubbed my nipples through the light fabric. I began to pant, blushing as his other hand cupped my backside. His lips descended on mine. I moaned into his mouth as he untied the back of my nightgown and slipped it off my shoulders, the weak pink fabric slipping to the floor as if made of liquid. I panted into his mouth, my arms wrapping around his neck as he teased my hypersensitive skin. His touch was so hot, his body so warm, it made me shiver in delight. He knew how unaccustomed to the caresses I was, but still he tormented me so mercilessly. Blissful heat ravished my nerves from his touch. I clutched the sleeve of his shirt and whimpered, my knees weak as he denied more than the caresses that warmed my skin.

"Clawd" I whimpered, "Please. Please. I'll beg..."

"You don't have to" he murmured, sitting down at the window. I blushed. He drew the curtains shut and sat back, slipping off my panties. I blushed, "Clawd...I thought we'd..."

"We will. We've got all night. We've got all weekend, if you want." His warm hand slipped between my legs. I gasped at the sensation and moaned, clutching his shoulders, "Oooh...should it feel like this?"

"Yeah" he breathed, his touch light and gentle, "Just tell me if I hurt you."

I whimpered, biting my lower lip as his fingers sent magical sensations through my body. I panted, keeping my moans soft, my body trembling against him. I stroked his hair as he lowered his mouth to my breasts. I moaned a bit louder and bucked my hips against his hand, "Clawd..."

"Shh" he whispered.

"Oh Clawd, you're amazing" I whimpered.

His claws brushed something delicate. Ecstasy and relief washed over me. He bit his lip to stifle a growl of arousal. I could see how hard he'd become inside his jeans. I blushed as he moved his hand to his lips and stroked his tongue across it. There was never a more alluring sight.

"I wanna make you feel like that" I whispered.

His eyes darkened, "I don't know if I have enough control for that...I want you."

I climbed off of the seat and knelt before him, guiding him to the edge and unzipping his pants. He growled slightly and stroked my hair, "What're you doing?"

"I know things, you know. I imagine you'd like it." I blushed. He was big and I didn't know if I would be able to handle him, but I could at least try for him. I licked my lips and lowered my mouth onto his length. He was so hard, ready to claim me. I sucked gently on the little bit in my mouth, feeling his hand slip into my hair. I looked up at him. His eyes were half-closed, his other hand digging into the window seat. I bobbed my head slightly. A growl burst from his lips as he gripped my hair, his claws flexing against my scalp, "Draculaura...oh fuck...stop, stop before I get rough."

I blushed and drew back, "Didn't it feel good?"

"It felt fucking fantastic" he growled, shedding his clothes. His eyes were glowing. I hadn't seen him like this before. I leaned up and kissed his abs, worshipping his godly body. He groaned, "Lala, please, don't..."

I didn't listen, taking him back into my mouth. He leaned back against the wall and growled in pleasure, his hands grasping my hair. I pushed my mouth down deeper onto him. He thrust to meet my mouth and I watched his eyes blaze. He pulled back quickly and picked me up, kissing me harshly as he climbed into the coffin with me. I whimpered and clung to him as he laid me down on the pink velvet interior. My head on the pillow, my body ready for him. He claimed me roughly. I gasped, biting my lip, "Clawd..."

He dug his claws into the lining, his eyes blazing, "Sorry. Sorry. Just...I want you so bad...it's hard to keep control."

I nodded and panted, shifting so my hands were over his. Gently, he began to move. I bit down on my lip to keep from crying out in pleasure, so hard that I drew blood. His slow, gentle thrusts made my body come alive. I wanted him to be satisfied, but it was hard for me to imagine not being satisfied by it too. Slowly, his pace built, his claws tearing into the fabric under me as my nails clawed the sides. He kissed me so I could release the muffled sounds of ecstasy into our kiss. I couldn't believe how good it felt. Maybe it was just Clawd. It had to just be Clawd. As big as he was, he was so gentle with me, he knew exactly how to please me without experience himself. My body trembled in his grip. His pants came harder, quicker. He tossed his head back and groaned, "Lala..."

"Ah" I whimpered, pressing my face into the pillow to keep from moaning. Pure pleasure filled my body. My nails got stuck buried in the velvet. I bit the cloth. I shook and whimpered, teetering on the edge of release...I couldn't control myself. I cried out in ecstasy, met with his near-howl of pleasure. I felt our bodies joined together so perfectly. There was no one else for me. No one better, no one possible...

He leaned in and kissed my pounding pulse, running his tongue softly over my neck, "Oh god Draculaura..."

I moaned at the way he said my name. My skin felt like there were hundreds of firey tingles bursting across it. I was warm, I felt...so good. We laid there, panting, our bodies intertwined. He didn't move to get up. After a long while of kissing and caressing, he just moved me onto my hands and knees and whispered, "I'm sorry if I get rough...I need to mate with you. Reaffirm my claim on you."

I nodded and blushed, his hands so worshipfully touching my body as I held myself up. His body supported me as he claimed me. I couldn't stop from crying out in ecstasy that time, my nerves already alight from the bliss I felt in his arms. He buried himself deep inside me and showed my body no mercy. I didn't want him to. My arms buckled as he gripped my thighs, tenderly rubbing, not clawing. I cried out as he brushed his thumb over my too-sensitive skin, his knowledge of intimacy with me skilled in ways only my soul mate could be. He was rough but I loved it. My nails dug into the pink velvet lining as he brought me to release more than once before he met his own. I was fuller than full, complete in a way I never imagined I'd feel. I got the very good feeling we'd have this kind of intimacy for the rest of our lives. He laid me down and held me, stroking my face, whispering into my hair, "I'm sorry. God I'm so sorry."

"Why?" I whispered, resting my hands over his, "I love you. I love this. It feels so right."

"You're crying" he whispered.

"I didn't realize I was" I whispered back. He held me tightly and wiped my eyes, holding my face and cradling me as tightly as he could.

"I love you" he whispered into my ear, kissing me softly. His kisses were so sweet. So tender and warm. I smiled and leaned back into his arms, "I love you too Clawd. So much more than you can imagine."

For a while, we just laid there and listened to each other's hearts beat. He nuzzled the back of my neck and I sighed. Sometime before the sun came up, his breath evened out against my neck and I cuddled tighter into his arms, covered with my discarded blanket. I leaned back in his arms and kissed his lips before nestling my cheek against his arm and falling asleep in the safety of his arms.

**MH**


	93. Little Princess

_MisguidedGhost777- Haha, don't we know it XD_

_Okay, now I would have my next fic up today, but I went from just having a persistant headache to feeling sick, and I've updated the links yet again as well as made edits to the second gen page. That, and (since I use AOL 9.0 to write) AOL was being screwy and telling me I didn't have space on my harddrive when I did, so I had to fix that little glitch. It happens every so often. There will be more up tomorrow, promise. Sorry I don't have much done tonight, but Nyla fans be aware, tomorrow you'll get how far our little Dracula has come. _

**Little Princess**

I laid back in his arms and felt his tender caresses. Little pains had plagued me since the day before he left, something I hadn't told him until this morning. We stayed in bed, my head on his chest and my hands over his. I had to get up, though. There was a dull ache in my lower back only movement helped.

"Romulus" I whispered, "Come. Eat."

"I'll get you something."

"Need to get up."

I gently gripped his arm and shifted off of his lap. My feet touched the floor one at a time. I reached the door and glanced back to him. His eyes were filled with worry, his arms looping gently around my waist, "Abbey, sit down, please."

I smiled and leaned up slightly to kiss his jaw, resting his hand over my stomach. The baby was kicking. His eyes softened as he rubbed, nuzzling his nose to mine, "God she's gonna be so pretty..."

Step by step, Romulus helped me down the stairs. I laughed when my feet touched the bottom, "Remember when I was double wide?"

He smiled, "You were gorgeous."

"You are very good liar."

All three of the boys looked at me when I passed, but made no move to get up. Unlike their father, they knew by now convincing me was a losing battle. I shuffled into the kitchen when the first pain hit. I grasped the table and gasped. Another came quickly, sharper than the last.

"Romulus!" I yelled. A third contraction came harder, making me drop to my knees. My water broke. He ran to my side and gripped my hands, "It's time?"

I nodded and cried out, clutching his hands.

"We need to get you to the hospital" he murmured.

"Don't have time for hospital!" I wailed, digging my nails into his hands, "The baby's coming now!"

"Get towels" I heard Dimitri order his brothers, "And maybe a brace for Dad's hand afterward.

"Very funny" Romulus called out. I lowered to the floor and cried out. My parents probably would've rolled their eyes at vocalizing the pain, but if the last time had taught me anything, being brave didn't help. His hands tenderly supported me, helping me prepare. Dimitri changed places with him. I panted and braced my stomach, feeling the pain from the deep center of my body. Romulus put a towel gently under my hips and held my knees, smiling supportively, "Push baby. It'll be okay."

I cried out as I did, tears rolling down my face. I panted and pushed harder. I screamed and sobbed, burying my face into my firstborn's chest.

"Abbey, push!" Romulus ordered.

I did, crying out as I did so. I looked into Romulus's eyes. He braced my knees and stared right back, "It's okay. Trust me Abbey. Push."

I pushed with the contractions. I felt a sharper pain than a contraction, and then I heard my daughter cry. Fresh tears rolled down my face, tears of relief, tears of joy.

"Mrs. J is on her way...I missed it, didn't I?" Peter asked, the phone in his hand.

Romulus cradled our newborn daughter, his eyes brimming with tears too. I smiled.

"She's so pretty" he whispered, "Just like her mother."

I smiled and opened my arms for her. Gently, Romulus changed places with Dimitri again, his support of my back gentle. I brushed my fingers over her face and smiled, "She's like me too." Her skin was soft and so pale it was nearly blue, cool to the touch. I cradled her close.

I heard audible sparking as Frankie ran in, "I'm sorry I'm late! Oh...Abbey!" She grinned and clasped her hands together, her eyes filling with tears, "She's so pretty."

"She's our baby" Romulus murmured with reverence. He cupped her round little cheek and I felt tears hit my shoulder. I leaned back and kissed his cheek, nuzzling him, "You're very good father."

"What's her name?" he murmured, "She needs a name."

"Tatiana. Little princess."

"Perfect" he murmured.

Frankie knelt next to us. Tatiana's eyes opened and she smiled, just a little quirk of her lower lip. Our boys gathered around, staring at their little sister.

Dimitri was the first to touch her, smiling slightly. He spoke in fluent Russian, "We'll protect you, little princess."

"_Da_" Tony chimed in with a laugh.

Romulus held me tightly in his arms, kissing my neck and keeping my arms and our baby supported by his. He leaned his chin on my shoulder and watched our baby stare and squirm. She whined.

"Boys, go get on Facebook. Tell world about Tatiana."

"On it" Peter said, dragging his brothers out. Frankie smiled as she sat back, wiping her eyes, "Oh Abbey, you're so lucky."

"Lucky" I laughed, "You lucky too Frankie. You had surrogate. Childbirth is painful."

"But worth it" she whispered.

"Very worth it." I slipped the arm of my dress down and the strap of my bra to allow Tatiana's stomach to be filled. Her skin was perfect, not too warm and not too cold like mine. She was a happy medium.

"We have to make sure she doesn't overheat" Frankie murmured.

"She won't. Can be warm, but not too much heat." I smiled and stroked her little face, "I get feeling she sleeps on Daddy."

"That can work" Romulus said with a smile. I knew our little girl had him wrapped around her little finger when she was still inside me. Gently wrapped up in my arms, she drank until she belched and started to fall asleep cuddled to my chest. I smiled, "Just like Daddy."

Romulus laughed and held us in his arms, "Yeah, Daddy's girls."

Frankie started to cry. I didn't understand why she looked so sad.

"Frankie?" I whispered.

She stood up and motioned for one minute, ducking out the back door. I glanced to Romulus and he kissed me softly, "It's okay Abbey."

"Was it my fault?"

He shook his head, stroking Tatiana's little face, "I don't know why she became a doctor like her mom, but she did, even if every time she sees a baby she cries."

"I don't understand."

He kissed my neck, "It's okay baby. Need me to carry you to bed?"

No matter how tired I was, I shook my head, "I need to give Tatiana bath."

He nodded and gently supported me around my waist, "You're stronger than any other girl I've ever known. Not even wolf girls can get on their feet after they give birth."

I was shaky, but I clutched Tatiana to my chest and let Romulus pick me up. I nestled into him, "Maybe I can't."

He kissed the top of my head and carried us upstairs, "It's fine baby. You're still the strongest lady there is, and you're all mine."

I smiled at his possessiveness and yawned, "Give Tatiana bath?"

"Anything for you."

I nodded and rested my head against his shoulder, feeling more than happy to fall asleep.

**MH**


	94. The Secret

**The Secret**

He loved her and everybody knew it, even if she was a good seven years older than him. The heart wanted what the heart wanted, and his heart wanted the self-sufficient Dracula princess. He was just a kid of sixteen, but she was still young herself. She loved him back. It wasn't like his parents cared, his mom was a good almost six thousand years older than his dad, and they still loved each other in the kind of way nobody else did. Even if he looked nothing like them, he knew he was their son. Everyone said he had all of their qualities, even if they tended to list his father's stubbornness and his mother's vanity at the top. He and his sister were at the top of the food chain and he knew it, though. They were of royal blood.

It still made him angry that the love of his life had so little time for him, being royalty herself.

She lived in downtown Salem, away from her family and her sire, in a little apartment above an antique store. She'd changed since she was a kid. She'd changed a lot. Her eyes were so pretty red, but still haunted with her past. Her wrongdoings. The butter-colored cat she'd taken in had milky blue eyes and was next to totally blind. She didn't work, just like her sire and adoptive grandfather had insisted. She stayed home and she cared for her poor kitten all day. Sometimes, he wondered if she was lonely up there. The shopkeeper was an old mortal man that she'd grown close to. He heard all the stories from her. The old man was a widower with a son married off in the sunbelt.

It was late when he went to see her, walking up the stairs from the alley as he always did. He had a key. There were no lights on the stairs, but he could see well enough. Another gift from his father, he supposed. He walked up around the railing and into Nyla's suite, the small kitchen being his greeting. Through a curtain of beads, he emerged into her bedroom. The separate room was her closet, the other her private bath. The wide windows were open, poppies growing in the boxes outside, and she was sitting by that window with that cat on her lap.

"Nyla" he said, smiling widely. He could hear the Bach on her iPod.

She ignored him for a long moment, inhaling the soft perfume of flowers, her eyes closed, before she shut the window and put the fat little cat in her own lined-and-padded basket bed, kissing her head, "Goodnight Butterbean."

Her eyes finally focused on him as she took the headphones out of her ears, "You could've called."

"I wanted to surprise you" he said and smiled, offering her the bundle wrapped set of books, "Happy birthday."

The kitten in the basket purred in its sleep. Nyla took the gift with a small, sad smile, "Thanks, Adam."

She was twenty two now. He stroked her hair, gathering it back into a ponytail. He unclasped her cross from around her neck and kissed the back of it. She bit her lip, "Adam..."

"I'm part of your present, you know." With a smirk and the expertise of an over-confident teenage boy, he unclasped her belt and opened the front of her jeans, tracing his fingers along the edge of her underwear. She bit her lip slightly, "Adam, you're too young."

"Too young, or too experienced?" He purred into her ear, nipping on it. She gasped and arched back into him, grinding her hips against his hand. He moved away and smiled, "Let's break into that champagne and have a nice bath together. Then, if you'd be so kind, I'd be more than happy to share a bed with you."

Her cheeks flushed light pink as she turned, "You're cocky, aren't you? Adam, you're sixteen. I'm twenty two."

"I could be twenty and you could be thirty. Age is but a number, sweetness, I am whatever you want me to be."

She bit her lip as he produced the champagne she was given for Valentine's Day and poured them into two red-glazed glasses. He set them on the counter and slipped off his jacket, unbuttoning his perfect white shirt. He watched her ruby eyes grow hungrier as he slipped it off, folding it and placing it on the very same chair his jacket was hung over.

"Don't do this to me" she whispered. He sauntered over, smirking with his pearly teeth as he backed her against the counter. She reached up and held his face, a soft whimper slipping from between her lips as her lips uncovered her fangs, quivering slightly. He knew how hard she tried to control herself. For one night, though, he wanted to show her she was royalty, if to no one else, to him.

"Just let it be" he whispered as he captured her lips. She melted under the kiss, her legs hooking around his waist. He stroked her stomach, slipping her shirt up and off. His hands swiftly undressed her during their passionate kiss before he broke away, both of their breath heavy. Her hungry crimson eyes searched his as she reached for her glass of champagne. Her control had crumpled like aluminum foil.

"Come now, my prince. I thought you were going to make sweet love to me."

Bringing their glasses and her clothes along, he murmured, "And so I shall."

...

The sun might've been up outside, he didn't know. All the knew was that he'd chosen her. He'd claimed her. He'd made her feel the way he wanted her to feel and he'd known it. She was asleep on his chest, drooling slightly, her hair splayed out around her face. He smiled as he woke and squeezed her slender waist, gently turning her and laying her in bed. Her lips were still kiss-bruised and red. He couldn't even remember through the haze of lust and need that had driven him how many times they'd made love. There were deep bite marks on her neck and vice versa. As he stretched, he winced, feeling the scratches from her nails on his back.

"Damn" he muttered, looking down at her.

Her cat mewed and purred, rubbing up against his legs. He smiled and scooped it up against his bare chest, stroking her ears, "Hey pretty girl. Whacha want?"

She mewed and nuzzled him with a purr. He laid back down and let the cat rest on his chest, stretching out across him. He couldn't help but laugh and lean back, yawning. Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled, stroking his hair, "I am such a cradle robber."

"Not really" he murmured, allowing her to run her fingers through his hair, "It's only a few years."

"Your mom is going to kill me" she murmured, leaning in and kissing the tender, yet-unhealed bites on his neck. He groaned, "Ow...that smarts."

"Sorry" she giggled and scooped her kitty off his chest, placing her down on the floor, "Come on Butterbean, let's let Daddy Addy wake up a little."

The playfulness he hadn't seen since she was a teenager. He gently grasped her arm and tugged her toward him, kissing her gently, "Did you like my birthday present?"

She blushed and nodded, "You really should be a werewolf. You certainly act like one."

He sat up, "What do you mean, should be? I am."

She bit her lip.

"I am a werewolf."

"Okay."

"Okay? I am a fucking werewolf, I bit you!"

"You're not a werewolf" she whispered.

"And you know?"

"You were adopted. Your mom didn't think she could have babies, so she adopted you. Your mom died, you're a damphir..."

"A vampire? Really? Then how can I walk in the sun? How can I do what I do? Please."

"Ask your mom."

He sighed and got up, going to the bathroom and washing off the wounds. When he emerged, she was wearing his shirt. He stopped short and broke into a grin, watching her, "I could get used to this for the rest of my life."

She blushed, "Thanks."

"I didn't mean to be rude to you. I'm just not adopted."

She looked down and sighed, "My mom told me never to tell you."

"Ny, it's impossible."

"How is it impossible?"

"Because my mom could tell me everything about the day I was born. About the weather and how bad my fangs hurt."

"And your sister didn't do the same thing?"

"I was a year old when my sister was born, how would I remember?"

She shrugs, "I don't know."

"Who would my family be, just a random vampire and a random human? Please Nyla, I love you so much, but I'm royalty."

"You're a Van Helsing, you stuck up jerk!" she snapped.

He drew back like she'd burned him, "Hell no! Nyla, what do you think I am?"

She looked away. He gently grasped her face, "I'm sorry I've been so pushy."

"It's okay. I'm sorry, I should've never said that."

"Is it true?" he murmured as he grasped her face, "That's all I wanna know."

She nodded. His fingers trailed softly across her neck, touching her unhealed wounds. She closed her eyes, but he saw the way she bit down on her lip in pain. His eyes blazed with self-directed fury, "I believe we've reached an impasse."

He turned and gathered his clothes. She looked at him and grasped his hand, "Stay...please..."

He kissed her hand and whispered, "It's not you, I swear. You're a dream come true, just like I always imagined."

She blushed, "You imagined me?"

That pearly smirk returned, "Over the course of many, many lonely nights, my love."

"Where are you going to go?" she whispered, "Why don't you just stay?"

"Because I have to make sure I don't hurt you again. And I can't promise I would be able to make it through breakfast without...you know."

She blushed and nodded. He softly kissed her lips, "Call me?"

She nodded and watched as he went back down the stairs and disappeared out the back door. Butterbean climbed onto the counter and mewed, resting her head on her front paws.

Nyla glanced to her and stroked behind her ears, "Oh Butters, what did I just do?"

The kitty purred and nuzzled her hand to soothe her. She watched the closed door and sighed, biting her lower lip, hoping that the slip she'd made hadn't just caused the kind of trouble she was used to.

**MH**


	95. Waiting

_Okay, so this one is like...superduper short _ It makes me kinda mad, but I didn't have adiquite brainpower for it after that last fic. I'm upset with myself, this was my special fic for Kit that she requested. I hope it's adiquite... It'll lead into more._

_starrynite1027/cupcakes-well haha thank you :) Nice to see you back_

_MisguidedGhost777- :) Thanks ghoul!_

**Waiting**

It didn't affect her like I thought. Then again, she was a Wolf, she was unpredictable. Maybe it was just girls. Maybe...nah, I'm trying to go for revenge, not getting gutted alive.

I blend into the shadows well. I can't help it. Operetta said my dad was a masochist for going after Draculaura for so long, maybe I'm the same way, because I keep watching her. Luna, not her mom. She's strong, that's for damn sure. She's scary when she wants to be, but I scared her. Me. DJ's almost glued to her hip, he spends all of his time with her. Part of the reason I hate her so much has to be because before Luna got older, my brother and I were a league of our own. He used to know what I meant. We grew apart.

The wind howled like a lonely wolf. What irony. The little wolf was nothing but lonely, cuddled up all nose-to-nose with my brother in her pink fleece blanket that her mommy got her the last time they went shopping. It made me sick. I couldn't watch anymore while he held both of her hands in his, their heads together. It was sickening. I wandered along the street toward Sangria's place, swinging up into the trees.

"Holy fucking shit."

Marcus fucking Gorgon was curled up in her bed with her. What the hell? Did I have no power over these girls? She was sleeping on his chest, and he was stroking her hair. I jumped down and snarled, punching the tree, "For the love of fuck!"

I listened closely. Over the underlying base of Gabriel's music, I heard someone else not far away. All I could do was wait for my revenge...but if I wasn't getting it, how would I go about achieving it? I had no other options. Going after their family hadn't worked. Would going after their friends...maybe. I wouldn't go near either of Clawd's sisters unless I was suicidal. The rest of the pack were next to impossible. Vampires, nah. Lala was never close to them particularly. My only options left were going after the girls' little friends, and that would be next to impossible. Most of their friends were in wolf families. Not that it had ever stopped me, but I didn't want to piss off any more werewolves than I had to. That left me with the most vulnerable people being my own family, and I would not cross those lines.

Valeria was my sister, my twin, my other, better, sane half. She was as oblivious as I could keep her. My poor angel of a sister, I only wanted her to be happy. DJ might've been a traitor to my cause, but the heart wanted. I knew that well enough from fact. Christi was almost like my sister, I wouldn't go there, and Max...Max was only a kid. I had no plan anymore.

I sighed and sat in the tree, swinging my feet, "Come on, fucking give me something to work with..."

Little feet brushing earth. I quirked my head. The moon was almost full, rounding out from a delicate crescent into a full silver orb. There was a little girl running around in a backyard close by. I climbed over, keeping on my toes, and watched.

"Dakota! Be careful!"

I stopped myself from cussing out loud as I stayed still and silent, watching Clawd's father walking out to join the little girl.

"They're so pretty" she cooed, chasing fireflies around the yard, "What are they? Are they magic?"

"No kiddo, they're just bugs" he laughed.

"Bugs? Like sick bugs?"

"No, like flies. They're flies with lanterns in their butts."

She giggled, "I like them. They don't buzz."

"Yeah well, they're nice."

She ran across the yard and tripped. I bit my lip and kept myself from attacking. _She was human._

"You alright?" he asked, scooping her up.

She nodded and clung to him as he carried her inside. I stayed lingering, the scent of blood trapped in my mind. It had been too long since I last fed off someone...

"Jackpot."

**MH**


	96. Lineage

_Draculaura Girl- Next chappy :D I promise._

_MisguidedGhost777- Of course he would, the nut never falls far from the tree. And thankies :)_

**Lineage**

There was one thing he would never be able to protect her from, and that was our father. I never aged, but Cleo did, thanks to her zombie friend. I was happy to see her grow up as much as she could. Still...even while I'd heard the stories from our mother long, long ago about how miserable our grandparents were and how they pushed our father to find love, which he'd done, he had still wanted a pure royal heir. It broke my heart to see Cleo cry. She was my baby sister. Even if we fought, I would give my life for her in a heart beat, but the moment she walked in my bedroom, her shirt ripped clear down the back and blood running from fresh lash wounds, I just got up and went to her, sinking to the floor with her and holding her tightly. I was our parents' princess, the only daughter my father ever wanted. He was only disappointed in her because she wasn't a boy. I knew he loved her, she knew he loved her, but still, all the gifts and jewels and heart's desires she had never made up for how he treated her sometimes.

"Cleo" I whispered, "Calm down."

She sobbed hysterically and shook her head, clinging to me like a life preserver. I kept my arms wrapped around her, rocking her gently. She sobbed and shook like a leaf, "N-Nefera..."

"It's okay" I whispered to her, "Let's clean you up."

She sobbed as I picked her up, helping her into the bathroom and cleaned up the blood running fresh from her back. She held her shirt to her body and shook lightly. I didn't have to ask to know Manu saved her like Vladimir had. I tried not to tear up as I ran my fingers over the fresh wounds, "These are deep...what happened?"

She sobbed, "I don't know. I didn't do anything."

"Oh Cleo" I whispered, bringing her into my arms. I held her face to my shoulder, feeling her shoulders tremble. She was still light and small, the roundness of youth still visible in her face slightly. Her mascara was running, but I didn't care if it stained my shirt.

"Move out" I whispered, "Please. Just take them and move out. Just buy your own place and go."

"I won't leave you" she whispered.

I stroked her hair and held her. I was the lucky one. What broke my heart was that my poor little Cleo had to go through never being good enough for our father. Being too much like our mother. She was on a dangerous boarder. I was surprised, he hadn't even told her how disappointed in her he was since I got home from Milan, almost sixteen years ago. Gently wrapping her in linen bandages, I brought her back to her room and motioned for her to lay down. She curled up with Bastet under the blankets. I sat on the bed and smoothed her hair, slipping the gold tinsel extensions from her highlights, "Try to take a nap, Cleo."

"Will you stay with me?" she whimpered.

I laid down beside her and hugged her tightly, stroking her hair and whispering to her, "I will always be here with you little sister. Always. I promised Mom I'd take care of you and I meant it."

She locked her fingers with mine, laying her head on the pillow, whispering, "What did Mom look like?"

"Silken raven hair" I whispered, "Skin the color of the Nile sand. Eyes bluer than the sky. She had almond shaped eyes that widened in the middle like doe eyes, and they were very pretty. She had a nose like yours and high cheekbones. I only remember you in her belly, I don't remember her thin."

She giggled, "Was I a big baby?"

"You were fat" I teased, "Mom was positively flat after you were born."

"How'd she die?" Cleo whispered.

"Childbirth" I whispered, stroking her hair, "Same as me."

"He poisoned you" she whispered, "He had to have."

I stroked her hair and held her, "He wasn't the man I thought he was, Cleo. I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay" she murmured. I kissed her cheek and let her rest. She was the same, after crying she always fell fast asleep. I got up and stroked her hair. I was wrong to ever let my jealousy of her get in the way. Tears smarted in my eyes, but I had to do what I had to do.

...

When Rocco pulled up, I was waiting for him. He smiled as he parked in the garage and twirled his keys around his finger, "Hey Nefera."

"We need to talk."

His smile fell slightly, "Something wrong?"

I led him into the kitchen and made some tea. I didn't know whether the confused expression on his face was about my doing something for myself or that I'd ambushed him on the way in. He sat at the table reserved for servants, but then again, so did I.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I want to talk to you while Cleo's still napping. She'll never have the nerve to tell you, she loves you too much."

"Stop speaking in riddles, Nefera, just tell me what the hell is going on."

"Back in Egypt, in our time, royalty was expected to have children with royalty. There was a lot of inbreeding going on. We're just lucky our parents' marriage was only somewhat arranged. Our father still wanted pure heirs, though, and since Cleo wasn't a boy, she's been a bit of a disappointment to him. There are rare occasions when he does take it out on her."

His eyes blazed from blue to gold. His fists clenched, but he remained silent.

"I wanted Cleo to leave but she's adamant on staying, so...I've taken matters into my own hands. Let's just leave it at that. He's the only thing you can't protect her from, Rocco, but I never said I couldn't."

"What exactly happened?"

"It's a very long story."

"I think I have time."

I folded my legs under me and smoothed my skirt. The wall was like a painted canvas as memories cut me off from my sensory vision. It was funny how the painful things always were so vivid.

"When we woke up from our sleep...my father and I...it was like a shock. I lost my son. I lost my lover, I lost everything. I had nothing. Cleo...Cleo was very fragile. She was susceptible to everything, she was like a lost child. Vladimir was unintentionally sweeping her off her feet and needless to say, it pissed our father off. When I came home pregnant, he'd taken a whip to me. His favorite daughter. Cleo...he almost denounced her. Almost. She couldn't walk for a while and we could, because we'd been-" I did air quotes, "'asleep' for so long. Vladimir kept Cleo safe from the brunt of our father's wraith, but he couldn't forever. The night she ran to him, it was because she wanted to choose her own destiny. Her own fate, her own husband. She didn't want to end up back in the pyramid temples, bound by family and duty."

"I'm not following."

"I don't want to be blunt."

"Try it."

"It was let Vladimir take her virginity, or our father would've done it. And she didn't want to carry on the royal line, she didn't want to end up pregnant with her own brother or sister. It sounds twisted to you, it was how the line stayed pure then. He wanted her to find love, but he wanted her to have love that was Egyptian nobility."

His eyes were dark. He didn't speak. I continued.

"She faked a pregnancy. They had to make love for it to work. Vladimir backed her on it, something I was surprised with, but he was very good to her. He was very good to all of us. But she wasn't our father's favorite, and that was the first time he hit her. Rocco...you may think you've had it rough, but Cleo's had..." I searched for the words, "a broken home. That is what they call it, isn't it?"

He nodded solemnly. I could tell he was still processing the information.

"You love my sister. You take good care of her. You keep her safe and you make her happy, and I want you to keep doing that."

"I don't understand" he murmured, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because everyone has their tempers. He's only hit her twice, and today was one of them. He took a horsewhip to her because he found out it was dangerous for her to have any other children."

Rocco snarled and sprang to his feet, "I'll kill him."

"Rocco!"

"I'll fucking kill him!" He charged upstairs, sniffing around. His eyes softened and he bolted for their bedroom. I couldn't help but follow him. He climbed on the bed next to Cleo and ran his hand over her bandaged back. His eyes were full of rage, full of pain. When she hurt, he hurt. It was a bond I knew very well. He leaned down and picked her up gently. She stirred when he kissed her.

"Rocco?" she murmured.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

She nodded, curling up in his arms. He looked to me. I moved to his side and looked at Cleo, sitting on her opposite side, "Do you see what I mean? I would do anything for my sister. Absolutely anything. I need you to trust me."

"I do."

"You're good to her" I whispered and stood, "Keep doing that."

...

It was a very low move, but it was necessary. He walked up, sheepish, hands in his jeans pockets. Just like I remembered his father.

"Hi Mrs. Cross" Marcus smiled weakly.

"Hello honey. May I come in?"

He nodded and let me in. I had to go behind Clawdeen and Deuce's backs to get this, they needed no part of this. Neither did this boy, but he was my only option. The minute I was through the door, it was all business, "Shift."

"What?" he asked.

"Shift. Change, into a gorgon."

He ran his hands through his auburn hair, "I don't know..."

"Listen to me Marcus, I need you to trust me and do what I say."

He exhaled slowly, "If you can get Isis to come appease Michael's curiosity, I will."

I nodded, "Consider it done."

He slid a pair of blackened shades over his eyes as he changed. He was definitely something else compared to his father; sharp teeth and claws, scales on his arms, the eyes, of course, and his snakes. I stroked his snakes for a minute and let them hiss softly, feeling for the notch in their spines where they would regrow, the points of their nerve endings that I could cut off without injuring them or him.

"May I take one?"

"They're dangerous" he murmured.

"Exactly."

He took out his pocket knife and put it in my hand. Feeling the notch with my thumb, I sliced swiftly and the snake fell into my palm. Slowly, a back end emerged from the wriggling creature and it slowly wrapped around my arm.

"Be careful. Don't let it bite you. The poison-"

"Could kill a vampire. I know."

He changed back and removed his glasses, "Can I ask why you want one?"

"You'll hear about it soon enough darling. Just remember you had nothing to do with it."

...

I kissed the red snake's head before setting him down on the floor and letting him slither into the throne room. No sooner had I done that, then Adam came in. He glanced at me and shut the door, walking over and hugging me tightly. I laughed and smoothed his hair, "What's wrong, darling?"

"I love you, even if you didn't give birth to me."

My heart sunk into my stomach, "What are you talking about?"

"I know I'm adopted, Mom. It's okay. I don't care. I'm your son. Yours. Okay? You and dad are my family."

I winced as his hold got tighter, "Adam..."

"I love you" he murmured.

His grip was so tight it was hard to breath, "Adam, let go, please. You're crushing me."

He blushed as he drew back, "Sorry."

I took a breath and laughed, "Maybe I should go back on my model diet."

"You're perfect the way you are mom." His lip trembled. I grabbed him up in one of those tight, protective hugs. He clung to me in return and murmured, "I'm a De Nile, aren't I Mom?"

"You have my blood in your veins" I whispered, clinging to him, "That's all you need to know."

He smiled weakly, "Good."

Sonya walked down the stairs, music blasting, "What's going on?"

I led them both upstairs, "Come on you two. Let's do something."

"Something? Are you okay Mom?"

"Why don't we get Isis and Ian and play Pictionary?" Adam said.

Sonya stopped in her tracks, "Pictionary? Did someone die?" Her eyes widened slightly and she ran off to her room to check her computer. As Adam broke away to find a victim, I listened intently, walking back toward the stairs. The snake slithered up to the end of the stairs and patiently waited, black eyes intent.

"Good boy" I murmured and opened my hand for him. He wriggled up the railing and wrapped around my arm. "I think I'm going to keep you."

**MH**


	97. Dreaming and Living

_MisguidedGhost777- Awww thanks ghoul :) Rocco loves you too haha_

_Draculaura Girl- Thank you! :) You'll like the upcoming stuff. As my buddy says, "Cliffhanger Friday!"_

_StarryNite1027- Well sorry about the toast situation, I'm glad I made your day a little better._

**Dreaming and Living**

The rain soaked our clothes, slicked our skin and made our hair drip in our faces. His arms were wrapped around me, though, and that was what kept us young. Even if we'd changed, even if we aged, we were the same. It felt so good, it felt so right, his body against mine. His arms traveled mine as the rain cascaded over us, pouring down like a waterfall. His soaked shirt stuck to mine and my hair to his shoulders as I looked up at him, grinning with fang. I felt safe, I felt invincible. The rain was our music, our mutual heartbeat.

"I love you Draculaura" he said without missing a beat, his hands softly grasping my own. He leaned in for a kiss and I leaned up to oblige him, "I love you too Clawd."

Lightning flashed so close to us; thunder grumbled. I opened my eyes slightly and gasped, drawing back. He turned me swiftly in his arms, his mouth closing down on mine in a hot and dirty kiss. No matter how hard I pushed on his chest, I still trembled and filled with desire for him, until the pushing became clawing at his shirt, his shoulders, tugging at his hair and begging with my mouth for more.

In the flash of light, the illusion was broken, and instead of Clawd with me, it was Valentine.

I gasped and sat upright. My heart was pounding. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. Clawd was spread out across the bed as usual, I'd been using his arm for a pillow. Eleven years Valentine had been gone...or was it twelve now? It had been such a long time...was it to the day? I could hardly remember, and yet, I remembered every minute I spent with him. I sat forward and sighed, glancing over to Clawd. The upsetting part was that my body still ached to be touched. Kissed. Bitten. Memory fragments, choppy, rose-tinted pieces of the nights I spent with Valentine punctured my mind. I rolled over into Clawd's side and laid on him. Full-color...practically HD memories began to fill my mind. I remembered every second of Clawd and I, even the ones lost in pure, animalistic lust. I kissed his neck and buried my face into his chest. I still melted at the scent of his skin. He had such a deep, sexy scent. He smelled like the embodiment of heaven. Tender and warm, lovely and gentle.

His arm wrapped around me as he stroked my hair slowly.

"Go back to sleep darling" I whispered, kissing his chest.

_Stop brooding_ he thought to me.

"You're so tired" I whispered, stroking his hair.

"So're you" he said on a yawn, turning his back to the window and cuddling me to his chest like a teddy bear. I smiled and wrapped my arms over his. Being so close to him had the same effect on me as a cat being petted. I nuzzled his chin and melted back into his chest. He groaned, "Oh god...I love your mind."

I blushed, "Stop doing that."

"We're connected, your dad said so." He took that excuse to lean in and kiss my neck, "Wanna have a nice dream together?"

"I was, until Valentine showed up in it."

"Mm, drudge it back up."

I blushed and showed him through my dreams, my heart melting as he wrapped his arms around me just that way. His lips tenderly traveled my neck. I blushed, my skin flushing at his touch, "Clawd..."

"I love you" he murmured in my ear.

I trembled in his arms. He was slowly touching, just soft and gentle. He was so tired, but he was intent on pushing the dream from my mind. Two things played out at the same time, his true touch and the fantasy carried out in our mutual thoughts. I blushed and leaned back, kissing him passionately. Gentle as ever, relief from the longing flooded my body. He smiled and held me tightly, kissing my neck, "You're so fucking beautiful, baby."

I blushed, "Even with bedhead?"

"Especially with bedhead. No makeup, no sexy clothes, just the woman I fell in love with."

My eyes started to get heavy again as he held me tightly against his body. I kissed his bicep and murmured, "I'm yours. I've always been, Clawd. I always will be."

"I know. He will never have you, Lala. He might've made you his once, but it was all fake."

"I know."

"I know you know." His hand shifted from my hip to my heart, "This has always been mine and will always be mine. I'm confident enough to say that now. I love you and I always will. Now go to sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow."

I nodded and yawned, burying my face into his arm again. My warm, cuddly pillow of a wolf-man. I could die right now and be happy. I felt a smile spread across my face involuntarily. One heart, one soul, and one mind. If I quoted any of my thoughts to Uncle Vlad, he'd just _die._

**MH**


	98. Better Than I Know Myself 1

**Better Than I Know Myself**

_1_

They had the perfect life, at least to him. They had the perfect house, a large goth cottage that resembled a mansion's interior. They had two perfect kids, Gabriel who defended Sangria with his life, and Sangria who was finally free of pain, experiencing peace for the first time in years.

Still, something had Bram's knuckles white on the steering wheel. The light couldn't have gone fast enough. Sure, the pretty little Rolls Royce could've blown the red at seventy, but there were the other cars. Hell, it was built out of metal, they would be tossed like toys. Plastic against die-cast steel. Was it the fact that the little bastard who raped his daughter was still freely roaming around, lurking around the school, waiting for his next opportunity? Gabriel was always protecting her. He hadn't left her alone since the party, with good reason. Between Clawd and him, plenty of people wanted the little bastard dead. He didn't even know how Operetta was reacting to this, neither she or Toralei were exactly the town gossips. The rain was coming down pretty hard, a sign of early summer. He groaned and rubbed his forehead, "Mother of god..." He didn't know if he wanted to go inside just yet. He loved Gory with all of his heart, but he didn't know if he could take much more of what they'd gotten themselves into. After all, he'd been leaving problems behind for three hundred years, why was he all of a sudden _dealing_ with them?

He climbed out, beeped it shut and took off through the rain to the door. He exhaled as he walked in, "I'm back."

Met with only Gabe's music, he hung up his wet umbrella and turned. His ears felt as if they quirked to a sound nearby. A sound like a hummingbird's wings.

"Gory?" he called out.

A teacup sat on the coffee table, drained of blood. A gold liquid pooled in the center. It was iridescent, familiar in some way. The sound was slightly closer. He sniffed, he knew that sound, running human? Worse, a human running from a fearsome predator. A panicked human. A human breathing too shallow to scream with terror, an agony in their chest from the rapid inflation and deflation of their lungs, the unhealthy pounding of their hearts...Step by step, the sound became more appealing until he found its source. His ruby eyes widened slightly before he ran to her side, scooping her limp body off the floor, "Gory...Oh god."

Her heart was beating in a way a vampire's never should. Her face burned with fever. Her skin was ash pale, death pale, her breaths labored and shallow. Terror of his own gripped the center of his chest, restricting any and all breath, "Gory. Open your eyes. Damn it, please, open your eyes!"

He noticed when her breathing began to hitch and her heart to stutter. He held her tightly, supporting her as he pushed on her chest in time with her heart. She coughed weakly, darkly tinted blood bubbling over her lower lip. Tainted blood. His eyes widened, "Gabriel! Sangria!"

The former of the two was there in the blink of an eye, "What's-...oh god, Mom. Mom!"

"Call Viktor and Viveka, now!" Bram shouted.

"What's happening?" Gabriel's blood colored eyes focused on the black blood streaking his mother's face. Bram lifted her wrist to his mouth and bit, placing it down and taking the other, doing the same.

"She was poisoned."

...

We probably shouldn't have been celebrating, but we were. Cleo, Nefera, Abbey and I were gathered on the couch in my living room, Richard Gere movies on LMN, a bottle of wine between us, and the laughter from our little party spilling out into the other rooms. Probably into the street.

"To sweet revenge!" Cleo yelled, raising her glass to toast.

Abbey turned and clinked hers against it, "And to not being pussy princesses."

"Damn right!" Nefera cheered.

"Who in this room hasn't learned all the ways to kill people?"

Cleo sheepishly raised her hand. Abbey, Nefera and I burst out laughing.

"Okay, let's get to the point. We all have daddy issues in this room" Nefera said, "Lala, when can we take out yours?"

"Take him out for drinks first, I promise it'll be the best night of your life" Cleo said.

"Cleo!" I half-screamed.

Abbey just shook her head, "Werewolves better endowed men. Trust me."

"I don't even want to know about the naked baby baths Clawd and Romulus had together" Cleo said, waving her hand.

"They didn't. I was there, remember?"

"You pervert" Nefera laughed. I could suddenly see their resemblance.

"Pervert? Innocent little me?" I couldn't help but laugh, "I may not be perverted, but Clawd seems to think I can get kinky."

"I don't wanna hear your fantasies!" Cleo yelled, "Not now, not ever, not even when we're deader than Spectra!"

Abbey shrugged, "I'll hear fantasy. Need new ideas."

The De Nile sisters looked at us and I smiled, sparing them, "I'll tell you later."

Nefera smiled weakly, "It was so easy. The snake just took a bite."

"I know" I murmured.

"I hope he suffered, but the snake likes me."

"You freed him, of course he does" Cleo murmured, "Just like Hissette is devoted to me. Save an animal and you're bound for life. Isn't that right, Abbey?"

Abbey laughed, "Ask Draculaura, I beat Romulus to pulp."

"You beat up Romulus?" Nefera asked, "Well damn, now I see why he loves you."

Abbey slipped her arms around us both, "I'm biggest badass here."

"Eh, I surrender to that" I said with a laugh.

"Nefera!" Luken yelled as he burst through the door. He stopped short when he saw us.

Nefera leapt up and ran to him, squeaking like a teenage girl. She smothered him in tipsy kisses, her arms wrapped around his neck to steady herself, "Oh Lukey...I missed you." His eyes flashed deep gold as he kissed her possessively. I quirked an eyebrow and sipped, watching in silence. He grabbed her backside. I couldn't contain it anymore, I burst into giggles.

"Oh Lukey, I need a ride home" Nefera giggled, "I'm getting so wasted."

"Where have you been all day?" he asked, sitting down with her.

"Here" she said with a smile, "Watching movies with the ghouls."

"You still have that snake?" he asked in a quiet voice.

She playfully gasped, "No you can't kill anybody Lukey."

"Do you?"

"He's at home, why?"

"Because his venom is the reason Gory and Sangria are being taken care of by Frankie's parents."

I almost dropped my glass. The buzz had worn off instantly, "What?"

Luken's eyes focused on me, "Gory's really sick, Lala. Just like you and CJ were."

I got up slowly, "How sick is really sick?"

He looked away, "You want me to lie?"

I shook my head.

"Almost dead."

My heart plunged into my stomach. Cleo yelled after me as I took off. I cut through the ravine to the other side of the street, running through the back door and into the house. Bram jumped to his feet, but when he noticed it was me, he stepped toward me and grabbed me in a tight hug. I felt frozen to the spot, my arms winding around his back, "What happened?"

"I came home and found her here" he whispered. His voice was so pained. The lights flickered. I glanced to him and we both ran upstairs.

"It's okay" Vik soothed from the door, "That was my bad."

"How is she?" Bram murmured.

"Too much poison got in her system to tell right now."

Bram's gaze fell. I went to the bed and sat next to her. She was hooked up to several machines; one was giving her blood while another took it out.

"I pumped her stomach and her lungs, but a lot of damage was done" Viktor murmured.

"How much damage?" Bram whispered. I knew that broken whimper.

"Her heart is very weak right now. It's going to take a long time for her to heal. But with time, she should recover."

"Should?" Bram nearly snarled.

"What poison was it?" I murmured.

"Gorgon poison. Extremely rare" Viktor said, "Marcus Gorgon is the only one who's had the poison in thousands of years. He was at home with both of his parents."

"Nefera was with me" I snapped, "She didn't hurt Gory, she wouldn't."

"There's no one else with access to it, and everyone knows she killed her father" Bram snapped back.

"She wouldn't do this. I know Nefera."

"Not the way you know Gory" Bram reminded me. I brushed my fingers through her hair. It reached her shoulders and curled slightly at the ends. It was true, but I only knew Clawd as intimately as I knew Gory. Still, someone must've gone to quite a length to poison them in a discreet way that would only arouse suspicion to one person...

"Valentino" I said, looking at Bram, "He had to have done it."

"How?"

"I don't know. But you know he tried to kill Sangria once for telling on him, what made you think you'd do it again?"

Bram considered it silently for a moment before murmuring, "Because if he made another move against my family, I would have to rip open his tiny little throat."


	99. Better Than I Know Myself 2

_Draculaura Girl-Haha cool, welcome aboard :) Thanks for the love, I hope you enjoy the rest coming up!_

_2_

I looked at Operetta, sitting at the table alone. She was gonna wait up whether Val came home or not. It was killing her.

"Mom" Christine whispered, nudging her, "Mom."

"Hm?" she asked, lifting her head.

"Go to bed. Please."

"I can't. I gotta wait up for your brother."

"Go to bed Mom. He's not coming home."

She got up and migrated to the couch beside me. Max slept on my chest, his tail twitching slightly. His skin was warm and fuzzy. I stroked his hair and sighed, letting her lean on my other side. Five minutes and she was out. I smiled to Christi, "Take Max to bed?"

"Sure Auntie."

I half-carried Operetta upstairs and let her curl up in her bed. I rubbed my eyes and checked on Max. Valeria and DJ were already asleep, and Christi was going to bed. The door unlocked. I walked down the stairs, partly in anticipation and partly out of curiosity.

"Hey" Heath said as he walked in.

I sighed and sunk down on the step, "Hey. Have you seen him?"

"Nope. He's not coming back, Toralei."

"Try telling that to Operetta."

Before Heath could shut the door, it burst back open. Valentino ducked inside. Every instinct I had was either to hit him or to hug him, but I rushed past Heath to him anyway. He dropped his bag on the floor and hugged me tightly. After everything he did...he was only a little boy, just to me. I kissed his head and wrinkled my nose, "Oh god. You smell horrible."

He shook slightly. He was wet and probably cold coming into the AC, "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine. Come on, go take a bath, I'll make you something to eat."

He looked up and searched my eyes for an ulterior motive. I held his face and looked him in the eyes, "I've been here since you were three years old. Go shower and let your mother know you're safe."

He nodded and climbed up the stairs. Heath grabbed my arm and dragged me into the kitchen, "What the hell are you doing?"

I felt my eyes blaze, "Take your hands off me if you want them still attached."

"That kid has gone around raping and murdering people and you're just letting him in near our son?" he kept his voice low. I didn't.

"Max is _my_ son, _mine._ Where the hell were you when he was six and got so sick I had to take him to the hospital? Where the hell were you when he woke up crying from nightmares? Don't you dare start this with me."

"You're being fucking stupid!"

"That little boy might as well be my son too! I've raised him since he was a toddler! We did fine on our own all this time, just because you came back doesn't mean I have to listen to a damn thing you say!"

He slapped me across the face. I drew back and touched my cheek. It stung.

"Get ahold of yourself" he said quietly.

I felt my eyes burn of their own accord, "Get out. Get the hell out of my house."

"Toralei-"

"Get out of my house!" I snapped, "I love you, you asshole, but I will not let you put your hands on me!" I shoved him. He went back a few steps. I felt my tail twitch, but I restrained myself from hitting back. I turned and got leftovers out for Valentino. Heath didn't go, but he didn't move toward me. Then, hesitantly, he did. His arms wrapped around me and he sighed, "I'm sorry."

I shrugged him off, "You know where the door is."

"Tora-"

"Get out before I maim you, Heath Burns."

"If I walk out I'm not coming back."

"You did once before, didn't you? Maybe I should just figure out that you can never keep your word."

"That's not true."

"How much did you have to drink tonight" I murmured.

He stayed quiet and he sighed, almost like he deflated. He moved to kiss my neck, "A little too much."

I pushed him away again, "There's a blanket on the couch, go sleep it off."

"I don't want to."

"Heath-"

He grabbed my waist. I slapped him harder than he slapped me. He looked taken aback, dazed a little, "Fine! Be that way!"

I watched him stalk off to the couch. He laid down and I could hear him mutter, but a few minutes later, I just heard him snore. We had our problems, but didn't everyone? I loved him more than anything, and he didn't do it every night, and he didn't get carried away like some guys did.

Valentino walked downstairs, his hair wet and his clothes dry. He looked at me and moved toward me, cupping my face, "Are you okay?"

I smoothed his hair, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I heard you arguing upstairs."

I kissed his cheek and held him tightly to my side. For a minute I could kid myself that Heath was wrong. Val was just a sweet, innocent little boy...MY sweet, innocent little boy. I nearly gasped when I felt his hand travel down my spine. He grinned. I let go of him and swatted his shoulder, "Go sit down."

"I'm just like my dad, you know. I promise."

"And you're a little too far out of your age range. Go sit down, Val."

He listened and sat while I finished getting food together. My heart was pounding away in my chest and I was sure he knew it. He had that same damn grin as his father. I touched the side of my neck, feeling the sharp scar there, reminding myself of exactly why I stayed with Heath in the first place. The next generation would always be worse, even if for a time, I'd never thought there was anything worse than that.


	100. Better Than I Know Myself 3

_MagicLover1- Oh thank you thank you so much! I'm so glad you enjoy! Welcome aboard (or should I say, thanks for being aboard) and I hope you enjoy the rest of the ride! Haha I'm so glad you've taken this to heart as much as I have. And oh thank you, I'm so glad I made your night, but I hope I don't sleep deprive you! I based A TON off of the Fright On special, a ton of my werewolves and vampires are the background werewolves and vampires, and I tried to message you but it said your messages were disabled, so I'll just point you in the right direction okay? Kate is the blond she-wolf who looks like Rocco when they're walking up the stiars together in the fright on special. Rocco is the blond wolf with the striped sweater that if you look him up on the Monster High Wikia, they actually call him Brocko (But I go by my ears). Luken is the red/brown wolf in the bomber jacket with the dogtags who high fives howleen when she gets a text from Van Helscream. If you enable your messages, I'll send you a link from dA of a fan pic of Luken, it's really the only one I can find. Again, thanks so much and enjoy! :)_

_3_

I sat by her side, loyal as a spaniel. I couldn't leave her. She was so weak, her gentle heart beat slow and paced. She was still so sick, struggling for life. She hadn't woken up.

"Daddy?" Sangria murmured from the door, rubbing her eyes. It was four in the morning, much too early for her to be up. Never taking my eyes off her mother, I sat back and let her climb onto my lap like she was a little girl.

"Mom's gonna be okay, you know that."

"I know, darling. I still worry."

I lied. I told Sangria her mother would be fine, I made Viktor lie too. I didn't know if Gory would be fine or if she would die. I couldn't fathom my life without her anymore. She was all I had for so long, she was all I'd ever wanted.

Sangria read my eyes, "She's going to die, isn't she?"

"I don't know" I whispered.

"Stop. Stop looking at her like that. Daddy, please." Sangria's hands gripped mine, her eyes desperate. There were tears in her eyes. I held her tightly and stroked her hair, "Darling, shh..."

"Please Daddy" she whispered, "Promise me. Promise me that you won't leave us alone like Kate and Valentine did to DJ and Valeria." I noticed the absence of the third child in her words, and I held her tightly, silently. I couldn't make her that promise, not after three hundred years with her mother. Three centuries that I just simply couldn't take back. There was no alternative, there was no moving on. Sangria didn't seem to understand that.

"One day, darling, you will find the person you can no longer live without. You will be theirs, willingly or unwillingly, knowingly or unknowingly, then until you die."

"That's okay" she whispered.

"It's not okay" I whispered, for the first time telling her the full truth, "There is no okay if I lose her, there is simply...nothing. Yes, I love you and your brother, but I would've never wanted children if they hadn't been with her."

She smiled at that, "We can find a way."

"Go back to sleep, Sangria. You're not going to school right now."

She nodded and climbed off. She stopped in the doorway and looked at me, "If you seriously even think of leaving me alone with Gabriel for a caregiver, Daddy, I'll kill you myself."

It brought a small smile to my face, "You're your mother's daughter. Go to bed darling."

I reached out and touched Gory's face. I stabbed my finger on a lancet and placed the welling drop of blood to her tongue. Her lips closed around my finger and I felt her tongue brush the wound. She bit down. I smiled and cupped her face, "That's my girl. Drink. Heal for me."

Slowly, her eyes blinked open. For a moment, her pupils were unfocused, but then they did. She released my bleeding finger and weakly grasped my hand, "Bram..."

"Go back to sleep" I soothed.

She brought my hand to her heart, "Kill me...please. It hurts. Please."

I felt my eyes widen of their own accord. I stroked the blood over her lower lip. Her ruby eyes were full of agony. She looked to the side and panted softly, "Bram, please...everything hurts..."

"I won't hurt you."

"Do something" she whimpered, "Anything."

"Go back to sleep."

Two small tears rolled down her face, "Bram, I'm begging..."

I grasped her face, "Do you hear me woman? I will not hurt you."

"If you love me-"

"Gory!" I snapped, "Get it together! What doesn't kill us makes us stronger!"

Her hands gripped mine like feathers. Her breathing was hard and labored. Tears were running from her eyes, "Please..."

I leaned in and held her face, "Don't you dare give up on me. Don't. Don't, for god's sake, please. Please. I need you. I can't live without you. Please."

I propped her up slightly, my arm around her back. Her hands gripped my face. I gripped her hand and rubbed her back. She coughed until blood bubbled over her lips. Tears finally ran down my face, but I gripped her tightly and kissed the blood away. It was red blood, her blood. Her eyes gently fluttered. Her chest slowly rose and fell. I gripped her tightly, "Gory, keep your eyes open."

She kissed me. Her lips were so soft and gentle, her tongue sweetened with the taste of her blood. Her grip loosened. I grasped her hand and kissed her back harder. She responded to it, spacing out her fingers so I could link mine with hers. I looked into her eyes. For a moment, we were both content. Her fingers stroked my lips as she whispered, "I see poison hath been thy untimely end. Drunk all and left no friendly drop to help me after."

"You are not going to die" I insisted, holding her.

She nudged her nose to mine, "I'm trying so hard, Bram...it still hurts."

I guided her to my neck. She kissed softly before her fangs sliced in. She was so weak that she could drain me dry and it may not be enough. I leaned over her, allowing her to lay down, and felt her drink. Holding her, I convinced myself she would heal. She sealed the wound with kisses and drew back, her face less pale, "Thank you my love."

"Sleep. Heal." I whispered, tucking her in.

"Hold me" she whispered, "I'm so cold..."

I slipped my arm under her back and draped my other over her waist. She smiled and touched my face, her eyes heavy with lethargy, "You've saved my life more times than I could count."

"You saved me" I whispered to her, nuzzling her cheek-to-cheek, "It's only fair I repay you over the course of our lives."

Her eyes closed and she exhaled. Her heartbeat was slightly stronger, her fingers laced with mine. I laid my head on her chest and kissed the soft pulse of her heart, "I will never let you go, Gory, my love. I promise it to you."


	101. Better Than I Know Myself 4

_4_

The little girl sitting at my side was kicking her feet. I looked to her with amusement.

"Whacha doing?" she repeated.

_Going to be bonding together highly unstable molecules to create anti-venom._

"What?" she asked Marcus.

"She's getting ready to make medicine" Marcus asked.

_Shift._

He put his glasses on and changed. I petted one of his snakes before bringing the animal to bite into a specialized jar, the venom from his fangs spurting out.

_There's the twist I was looking for!_

"What do you mean?"

_The snakes spurt venom, it doesn't drip like human snakes._ I squeezed the brittle-skinned creature and watched as venom began to gush from the two fangs, quickly filling up half the container. I released it and stared at it, examining the tiny venom glands in its sides. Two tube-like vessels came down through the fangs in the hollowed out tips and released the venom in massive quantities. Gently releasing and petting the snake, Marcus turned back quickly. He sighed, "Will that be enough?"

I nodded.

"You have to help them Mrs. Deadovitch, you're the only one who can-"

I rolled my eyes, _The only one that can or the only one that knows how? Because I'm sure Viveka can, she would just need the right combination of anti-venoms and antibiotics..._

His eyes pled. I laughed and ruffled his hair, _Promise me you'll tell her how you feel after you save her mother's life?_

He nodded.

_Good. Mind getting the door yourself? I need to work. It was nice meeting you, Dakota. Clawrk has his hands full now._

Marcus laughed, "Ghoulia said nice to meet you, Kota."

She smiled, "Nice to meet you too. You're a nice zombie, you didn't eat my brain."

I just laughed and sat down with the venom, moving as fast as I could to get the anti-venom made.

...

Parting ways with Marcus, Kota skipped down the street toward her new home. Her hair was brushed and braided thanks to her new mother and her belly was full of good food. She'd never had cornbread before, and she hoped for some more for a snack. Her eyes focused on the boy leaning on the tree. She stopped and quirked her head, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

He grinned as he walked up, hands in the pockets of his baggy dark jeans, "Maybe your dreams, maybe your nightmares. All depends on which you pick."

She quirked her head, "Pick what?"

"I have a present for you in one of my pockets. Pick the right one and you get it."

"What kinda present?" she said, rocking forward on her heels.

"The surprise kind."

She studied him for a minute and pointed to his left hand. He smiled as he took it out and opened it in front of her, revealing it was empty, "You're good kid."

She pouted, "I thought you had a present for me."

He produced the other and opened it to a sharp knife blade, "That was the present." He moved like lightning, his hand clamping over her mouth as he dragged her back into the trees. She kicked and screamed against his hand, wriggling like a plucked worm. He sunk his fangs into her neck, the placement perfectly on a pressure point. She tensed up and whimpered against his hand, frozen in place. The bite had a numbing effect. She dropped to her knees and he followed, his mouth practically cemented to her neck. As her eyes began to unfocus, he held her mouth closed. She screamed against the tight hold, but couldn't move. Her eyes fell shut. Her skin, death pale, had no more blood in it. He drew back and sealed the wound, throwing her on the ground. There was barely enough blood to keep her alive still inside her veins. He looked at her, her weak, pale, undoubtedly human figure under him.

"You would make a pretty vampire." He whispered, brushing her hair back, "Just like Sangria...you look so much like Luna."

Petting the younger girl's hair, he studied her and leaned in, kissing her lips, "Wake up."

As if she were pulled by a puppet-master's strings, her eyes opened. She whimpered in protest to the rude awakening.

"What's your name?"

"Kota" she murmured.

"Kota." He smiled and slipped her skirt from her lower body, "How old are you, Kota? Fourteen?"

"Thirteen."

"Huh, not too young. You're pretty hot for thirteen."

She couldn't blushed, but her lips quirked like she might've. He heard a little stammer in her heartbeat. He grinned, "You like this, Kota?"

She nodded, "Nobody's ever been gentle before..."

"So you've got some experience" he grinned, "Show me."

"Can't" she whimpered, "Tired..."

He grinned and charmed her into closing her eyes, "Just let me do all the work, sugar. You just enjoy."

...

I snapped my head up and looked at Slow Moe, grinning, _I got it!_

_You got it?_ He smiled, _That's my girl._

I blushed, _I have to get this to Bram and Gory's._

He picked up his keys from the table and threw them to me. I caught them and smiled.

_Be careful_ he reminded me, _Tell me how it goes._

_I will._ I shuffled to his side and kissed his lips softly, _Be back before you can miss me._

I got to the door and he called out, _I miss you._

...

"Valentino!" Valeria yelled at the top of her lungs, bringing the feeding vampire from his meal. The body had long run dry, but he still wanted more. The blood...it was like sugar. And he was a spoiled child starved from it. His less-than-mirror-image of a twin sister hissed, making him back off. He watched as she knelt next to Kota, feeling a faint pulse.

"She's next to dead, you fool!" she snapped.

He looked at her and growled under his breath, "Valeria, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Go" she snapped, "Go home! You're my brother and I don't wanna see you killed!"

"Val" he whispered.

"Go!" she hissed.

He took off running back through the trees and left her alone there. She produced a syringe from the pockets of her jeans and she murmured, "God you are one unlucky kid...Oh I hope this works." She stabbed it directly into Kota's chest and released it, the liquid within dispersing. The little girl's eyes flew open and she nearly screamed, the scream muffled by Valeria's hand.

"Shh. I'm a friend. Trust me. Where do you live?"

"W-With the Wolfs...what's happening to me?"

"Oh thank god. This would've been so bad if you lived with vampires."

Tossing the little girl over her shoulder, Valeria broke into a run and cut through the trees toward Clawrk's house, the rapid pulse of Kota's heart in her ear making her very aware of the delicate change. She barely had time to set her down before the little human started wriggling and writhing, the rising moon taking its effect. Eyes changed from blue to orange tinted gold. She howled. She howled as loudly as I'd ever heard a wolf howl. Clawrk burst out of the back door. Valeria blended into the trees, her heart quickening. She whimpered, sensing the force of the alpha wolf dormant in the elder werewolf. He only scooped up the little girl and took her inside. Panicked, ears twitching, Valeria darted back through the trees toward the safety of her house, away from brother and werewolf alike.


	102. Better Than I Know Myself 5

_Darkhearted Angels- IK, I can't help myself. I like intense. Marcus is the boy triplet of Deuce and Clawdeen's, and Kota/Dakota is the little girl from City Lights, Clawrk and Harriet's new "adopted" daughter. Haha, just wait XD I have many bombshells ahead, though I think the one you're talking to is the one I was thankfully talked out of XD_

_MagicLover1- Thank you! I love Bram and Gory so much, I always have a soft place in my heart for the obscure couples. *cough--cough* Valentino nearly killed her, he's just lucky his sister was there to save her or he'd have someone else on him for something else...but, something else did just get released on Radcliffe. I wish they would too, but I don't know what happened to the guy who voiced Deuce and Bram...I don't want anyone else voicing my Bram. I've become very possessive of him. I've seen it and I love it! Clawd's a mega-genius :3 I'll message you with links anyway :)_

_5_

The universe was being righted.

Cupid was sulking, of course, she was upset that she couldn't help her friends, but there were certain problems that little girls couldn't handle. There were problems gods themselves couldn't handle.

Bram clutched Gory's hand as she struggled to breath. Their eyes were locked, their fingers intertwined. He brushed his cool hand over her feverish face. Ghoulia had just gotten there, but time was running short.

The human-turned-wolf girl was laying in her bed, the bite of restraints in her skin. The first change for a turning werewolf was always the worst. If she had no control, she would be a problem.

The important thing was the boy, the boy was the one we had to watch...and he was not finished yet.

...

The familiar sensation of terror that filled her stomach almost brought tears of relief to her eyes. It had been so long since she'd felt Valentine near, even if she knew it wasn't the monster that had come to grow on her.

Almost tenderly, Valentino's arms wrapped around her from behind. He cuddled into her back and murmured, "Mommy, I'm home."

She turned and wrapped her arms around the young boy, "I'm not your mother."

"You should've been" he murmured, starting to kiss her neck as he pinned her back against the counter, "Dad always said you were. I looked more like your son than Kate's." He looked at her, his eyes blazing, "Why didn't you love me? Take me with you and raise you, you loved him, didn't you?"

"No" she whispered, running her fingers over his jaw. He looked so much like him. It brought tears to her eyes. "I wanted to, but you weren't my baby, and Operetta needed you."

His eyes darkened, "You should've been my mother. He loved you so much. He wished, you know, that you had his baby. He wished there would be some reason for you to be tied to him. You never would've killed him then, would you have? If only, right?"

"I'm sorry Val" she whispered, stroking his hair.

"I should tear your throat out" he whispered, "Kill you like you killed my father. It would only be fair to avenge him that way...but no. I can't hurt you because he couldn't hurt you. He loved you so fucking much and all you did was kill him!"

Ripping away from her, he saw the tears in her eyes, "I did love him...a part of me did. I pitied him. I loved him when he loved your mother because he was my best friend. We told each other everything."

"He was at your beck and call and you killed him! You could've loved him! If you loved him, you would've never hurt him!"

"Listen to what you're saying" she pled, "After everything he did to me, do you want to call that love?"

"He loved you. You were the only woman he loved besides my mother."

"That's not how you show love."

"No, I suppose it's not. But then again, all he ever was never mattered to you, did it, you lying, cheating whore!" he snapped and struck her. To his surprise, the Dracula princess did nothing to defend herself. There were tears in her eyes as she cradled her cheek, that was all.

"I loved him the only way I could, he was like family to me. He was my best friend."

"Bullshit. I can't win with you, can I? The only way I can win with you is doing what he never did, isn't it?"

She looked up at him and laughed, shrugging. Tears dripped freely from her eyes, "Try. Go ahead. It'll mean nothing to either of us."

"It'll hurt you" he hissed, gripping her face as he picked her up by her neck, choking her, "You know it will."

"Your father was the only man that hurt me because he was my equal. You're a fake, darling, a copy of the original. My feelings for Valentine came from him putting them in my heart by force. He only hurt me because he made me love him. He's dead and gone, and it'll never happen again."

A slow smirk spread across his face, "Then maybe my brother's precious little girlfriend would give herself up if I were strangling her mother to death."

"Kill me, go ahead. You'll be killed before you have time to touch my daughter."

"By who? You're all alone. You don't have the big bad wolf to protect you anymore."

"Are you sure about that?" Even with tears in her eyes, she smiled. There was triumph in her smile. Terror filled Valentino's eyes for a brief moment before he threw her through the door. She hit the far wall like a rag doll and crumpled to the floor. Eyes blazing, Valentino locked eyes with Clawd, "Ooh, scary."

"I hope you're ready to get murdered, you little shit."

Valentino appeared on Clawd's other side, "Oh, I'm so scared. There's a reason my people enslaved you half-wit mutts for a time."

Clawd gripped him by his throat and shoved him through the window, jumping out agilely after him. Deep red tinted his eyes. They attacked each other the same way Clawd had fought Valentine-they ruthlessly tore at each other. Clawd's claws sliced through Valentino's clothes and flesh. The younger half-breed cried out and reacted violently, ripping his fangs through Clawd's neck. Like lightning, Val was thrown back and slammed into the concrete of the road. He saw stars.

"You fucked with my family" a dark, demonic-tinged voice snarled near him, "And I've been waiting for you to fuck up."

Valentino lifted himself and looked at Bram, laughing, "Oh just make it easy on me and dress her up in white and leave her in a cemetery for me. That's how they used to do it."

Bram's eyes were flat black. He attacked. With a swift slice of his wrist through the air, a sharp force struck Bram in the chest, sending him down to the ground. Clawd attacked despite his bleeding throat. Valentino braced himself and threw him backward. He slammed into the concrete driveway and was unconscious. Valentino laughed, his dark red eyes surging with power, "This sorry excuse for a mob is everyone who thinks they can take me?"

Bram stood, facing him. He snarled, "Not everyone."

A sharp pain sliced through Valentino's back, directly going through his heart. He snarled loudly and grabbed the tip of the protruding blade, pulling it through. Blood ran from his chest in torrents. He turned to the damphir behind him and smirked, "So you're the one banging Lucas. Charmed." With the force of a truck, he slammed the knife into his chest and sent him to the grass. He heard a gasp and a sob from the doorway of the house behind him. Bleeding, weakened, his eyes focused on the twins. He opened his arms, "Come to me Luna! The true king of the undead! Your weak mother can't handle me and all it will take is you to overthrow your grandfather. Join me!"

Her eyes were turning color. He smiled. Her brother ran down the lawn, met without resistance. Luna's eyes shifted focus from him. He heard the slow turn of a casing and turned around.

DJ was standing at the top of the hill, a crossbow in hand, "You really wanna fuck with my girlfriend?"

"Poor DJ...you did get to her first."

A stake slammed into his chest, propelled by the crossbow. He cried out and dropped to his knees. From behind, he heard running footsteps. He turned his head slightly. He was picked up, thrown down, and the moment he reacted, bitten. The covered eyes of Marcus Gorgon met his, "And that's for my Sangria."

Sickness overwhelmed him instantly. He dropped to his knees, blood bubbling over his lips. He threw it up. Sugary blood passed his lips, Dakota's blood. His skin began to burn.

"We developed an anti-venom, thanks to Mrs. Deadovitch" DJ said, walking up with his crossbow over his shoulder, "And Adam didn't want this. Let's just say his birth mother left him some family heirlooms."

"You...dirty son of a bitch...you're supposed to be my brother."

"Ho's before bro's, you know."

They backed off suddenly and Valentino looked up. He smiled slowly. Gory knelt beside Bram, helping him to his feet, Sangria hung back. DJ and Marcus backed behind Lucas and Luna, the half-slumped damphir coughing up blood on the sidewalk.

"Just like your mother. And history repeats" he said to Luna.

He watched as her eyes went from reddened pink to white-tinted gold. Her fingers twined with her brother's.

"Be sure to tell your dad hey for us."

He saw a building of power where they touched. He leaned down and blood dripped from his mouth. With a laugh, a twisted laugh that pierced the night, something white hot suddenly seared his skin. Sheer, pure, raw power tore from them both. Clouds gathered. Thunder boomed so hard it shook the houses and rattled car windows. Lightning cracked the place Valentino was slumped, and the power, like raw sunlight, pulsed from them both.

When it was over, rain began to pour down, and the heavens calmed. Luc collapsed to his knees in exhaustion as Luna dropped back against DJ. He dropped the crossbow to catch her, lowering to his knees.

She smiled weakly and touched his face, "Did we do it?"

"Yeah baby, you did it" he murmured, softly kissing her lips.

Jonathan limped over next to Lucas and wrapped his arms around his waist, "Babe? Are you alright?"

He touched the healing wound and whispered, "You are strong."

"I've got good genes, I guess."

Luc threw his arms around him, burying his face into his shoulder.

Marcus took off his jacket and wrapped it around Sangria, putting up the hood, saying over the rain, "You okay?"

"I'm fine" she said, curling up into the jacket. She shook in the dropping temperature, "J-Just cold."

He slipped his arm around her back, letting the rain pour down over the hissing, twitching snakes on the top of his head, "You wanna do something this weekend?"

She smiled slightly, "You just helped kill someone and now you're asking me out?"

"Well, I was just thinking dinner, if you wanted...?"

She smiled and looped her fingers through his, "I'd like that."

Bram looked into Gory's eyes as he leaned back against their car, "Should I go instill the fear of the damned into him?"

"He's a good boy, Bram. She needs someone to be around."

He cupped her face and brought her closer, "Alright. Whatever you decide."

She smiled slightly and slipped her arms around his neck, kissing him gently, "I love you."

"I almost lost you once, I refuse to do it again."

She deepened their kiss slightly before getting up and walking around to the passenger side of the car, calling, "Sangria!"

Sangria turned.

"Go have fun with Marcus. Be home by eight."

A smile of relief crossed her face, "Go home and rest, Mom!"

Bram glanced across the street at Clawd and Draculaura. Blood ran from her temple down her cheek and from his neck, but their wounds were slowly closing. She held his face and doted on him, and he kept it from running into her eyes. Gory called from inside the car, "Get in before you get sick! I am not waiting on you right now!"

After another moment, everyone seemed to realize they were standing out in the rain. DJ grabbed his crossbow and half-carried Luna inside. Lucas and Jonathan had their arms wrapped tightly around each other as they followed DJ and Luna, and Marcus ran toward his place with Sangria.

Draculaura turned her face toward the flashing lightning and looked to Clawd, her eyes glowing, "I remember this feeling. It's been eleven years since I had it."

He took her hand and smiled, "Let's go inside."

She leaned in and kissed his neck, brushing her fingers over it, "You think it's really over?"

He smiled, "Yeah, I do."

**MH**


	103. Broken Love

**Broken Love**

I loved him.

I remembered exactly why I left him, but I loved him anyway.

He was gentle and sweet, still the dorky and awkward boy that I remembered, but when he drank, he was different. I left to keep Max safe, but he was nothing but good to our baby. He took interest in everything. After a drink, his nerves were calm and he seemed almost sober. Operetta had no idea about any of it.

I brushed my hair back and stared at myself. I could do so much better than him, but my mind kept wandering back to the dorky sixteen year old boy who snorted when he laughed on occasion. The boy that massaged me in bed, who leaned in and captured my lips in the hallway. The boy I carried on my secret relationship with for so long. Tangling my fingers in his messy red hair, kissing him silly. He liked to pet me, and it was soothing, but occasionally he'd throw in a surprise tickle fight. I remembered laughing and falling off the bed with him, rolling around on the floor and practically wrestling. Nights when his dad stayed up watching the game and we'd sneak out to his garage and have a quickie on the hood of the car...

Those were the reasons I stayed with him, because behind the guy he'd turned out, my Heath was still in there.

"Heath" I hissed, nudging him up.

"Hm?" he was asleep on the couch and moved aside for me. I sat down beside him and cuddled him with a sigh. He glanced to me and smiled, kissing my neck, "Something on your mind, baby?"

"I want you to get help." I murmured, "I want you to go to rehab."

"For what?" he murmured.

"I want you to stop drinking."

He massaged my back and nipped my ear. I moaned. He held me against him and cuddled up with me, "Alright."

"Alright?"

"Yeah, alright. Whatever you want baby."

I laid my head on his chest and kissed his neck. Very gently, he stroked my hair and sighed, "If I do this...can I put a ring on your finger?"

I glanced up at him, "You wanna get married?"

"I wanna get married. I wanna have another baby. I wanna be what you want."

"Is this really a proposal?" I teased, running my hands over his chest.

He kissed my wrists and murmured, "Marry me, Toralei."

I cupped his face and kissed him, stretching out against him. He slipped his arms around my waist and smiled, "That means yes?"

"That means hell yes" I murmured, kissing him again. Those pretty eyes sparkled and he grasped my hands, picking me up and spinning me around, "When do you want it?"

"I want my end done first."

"I'll check it out, okay?" He grasped my hands and kissed me. There was a kind of teenage tenderness to it that I missed. My arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him close to me again. He came closer obediently and wrapped his arms around me. I cemented my mouth to his, kissing him desperately. There was a foundation I built for myself when I was very young so I wouldn't slip up and hurt anyone and it was cracking fast. I pushed him down on the couch and climbed on his lap, holding his face, our eyes locked, "I want you to promise something. I mean swear it to me right now and never go back on it."

"Anything" he breathed, gripping my hips, grinding against me.

"You can beat me, force me to do whatever I don't want to, whatever you want, just never leave me for another woman. Ever."

The passion in his eyes cleared for a moment as he turned and laid me down on the couch under him. He was very gentle as he held my face, "I will never hurt you, Toralei. Not again, okay? I learned my lesson the first time. And I couldn't do that to you again."

"Do you mean that?" The memory was unfading of finding him in bed with both of my best friends-whether they were all drunk or not didn't matter, it was still why I hadn't spoken to them since. I looped my arms around his neck, my lips parting softly with shaky breath as his lips brushed mine.

"I swear to you and to anyone else that you need me to."

"Scream it to the world" I whispered jokingly.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "You are my world."

A surge of pleasant warmth shot through my blood from the very center of my heart. I sobbed and clung to him, keeping him against me. He was so warm, so tender, so very deeply and irrevocably loveable...the weird part? He loved me back the same way. I might've had my reasoning, but the real reason I left was because of that. I loved Heath Burns without recognition, after a very, very long time of thinking it over.

"You wanna tell Operetta?"

"Let's tell Max first."

...

From the yard of the school, I watched as Max played with Catalina. He pushed her down the slide and she caught the edge and flipped off. He followed and chased her around the playground.

"Should we do something?" Heath asked.

I shrugged, "They've been in a love-hate relationship since they were born. I doubt it."

With the probable force of a tank, Catalina stopped in her tracks and ran at Max, tackling him into the wood chips. His tail stood straight up before wrapping around her. They both burst out laughing. I smiled and so did Heath.

"Well you two are the last people I expected to see here together" Ashley said as she walked over, her smile infectious. I laughed and reached over the fence to rub her belly, "Again? You wolves just keep multiplying."

"We're gonna beat the vampires pretty soon" she said with a laugh, "And this is gonna be twins."

"Can we have a minute with Max?" Heath asked.

She glanced to me and I smiled, "Come on Mrs. Wolf, please?"

"I don't know..." She eyed Heath warily.

"He'll come in screaming the news, I promise."

She nodded and called out, "Max! Maximum Stripe get your fuzzy little butt over to your parents!"

Max burst to his feet and ran over to me as I walked around the fence. He purred, his arms wrapping around my waist, "Hi Mom."

"Hi baby" I cooed, smoothing his hair. His head rested against my stomach. It made me smile as I stroked his hair down from the fluffy mess that had formed on top of his head.

"We wanna talk to you man-and-mom-to-man okay?" Heath asked.

Max nodded, hugging my waist tightly.

"We wanna get married. Start being a real family. Would you be okay being saddled with your old man?"

Max grinned in that sly way I remembered I used to, "You owe me a shitload of birthday and Christmas presents."

"Someone takes after his mother" Heath muttered.

I leaned over and smacked him. Max grinned, "Make good and we got a deal."

"I'll take you to the toy store tomorrow."

He kissed my cheek and I kissed his and he turned, tail twitching, and ran back to Catalina, "HEY, CAT! My mom's going to marry the dick-biscuit!"

I burst into laughter and Heath shook his head, "Oh yeah, he's our child."

"I'm not the whore here" I teased.

He watched as Max ran back inside and Ashley just shook her head, warning Max not to use profanity. I wasn't sure what he said after that, but it even made her laugh.

"That's our boy" he said with pride.

I glanced to him and smiled, "So you're really thinking about another kid."

"Considering it...let's see how he is as a teenager first."

"One at a time sounds great."

**MH**


	104. His Other Half

**His Other Half**

The full moon filtered through the half-open window. My mom was gonna be so proud. I couldn't help myself as I laid on his chest, staring at his face. His skin was so soft, the glowing, honey-tinted color of snow. He looked alive.

Deep, dreamy, sparkly light plum colored eyes gazed back into mine. His soft hair was messy from being asleep, but for some reason, it was three thirty and we were both awake.

I bit my lower lip as I ran my hand over his chest. Dark blue and purple bruises colored his skin. He closed his eyes and set his jaw. I leaned up to cup his face, "Do you want an asprin?"

"I'll be fine" he murmured, "It's fine."

I kissed the edge of the bruise anyway. His eyes opened and met mine. The corners of his lips twitched upward in a smile, "Lucas, go to bed."

I shook my head and nuzzled his chest, "I'm worried."

"I'm healing" he murmured, "I'm okay."

"Healing" I reminded him, "Not healed. He stabbed you. You could have internal injuries...you probably do-"

"All of that healed first" he gently took my face and smiled, "I probably have a bruised rib or two, but bruises don't keep me down long."

"I still worry."

He rolled his eyes and propped up on his arms, taking my hands, "What do I have to do to get you to stop worrying?"

"Heal" I murmured, "Rest."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. I blushed as he kissed my neck. His fangs brushed my skin gently. I shivered. He rolled over on top of me and pinned me down, grinning playfully, "If we're not gonna sleep..."

I felt my face burning as I brought his face toward mine. He kissed me fiercely. I melted, feeling his tongue softly running over my lower lip. The kiss deepened gently, full of passion. His hand cupped my cheek as he held me tightly. We kissed until our lungs felt like they were going to burst with a need for more air. He broke away, his eyes a deeper red than before. He backed off, "Jesus."

I blushed and sat there, panting. My skin felt hot. I didn't know why everybody had to fight for control over another part of themselves, I never had. Controlling my instincts was relatively easy. That hungry look he was giving me gave me a sensation like full-sized ravens pulling an Alfred Hitchcock in my stomach. I crawled over to him and kissed his jaw. He groaned, his arms locking around me again, "Oh god...Luc, I might bite."

"I might like it." I grinned at him.

"God you are so evil" he laughed, playfully nipping at my nose. I growled. He growled back, pressing our faces together. Tenderly, hotly, he kissed me again. This time I pinned him down at the foot of the bed, kissing him until I felt his fangs seeking a place to bite against my lip. I drew back and looked down at him. He blushed, "Can I?"

I leaned in and bared my neck. Very gently, he latched his mouth onto my neck, his fangs slicing in without any sat up, holding me tightly, pressing me to his chest. I stroked his hair and tried not to tremble at the sensation of his tongue against my skin. He drew back from the bite and closed his lips over the bite mark for a moment. I bit my lip. He sealed the wound with light kisses and licked away the remaining blood, his eyes sparkling, "Gotta love vampire hickeys, huh?"

I blushed and touched his chest, watching the bruising fade, "How do you feel?"

"Kinda hot, but that's your fault."

I blushed.

He ran his thumb over my cheek, "You don't need to blush. You're gorgeous. There'd be something wrong with me if you didn't turn me on."

"How's your mom taking this?" I asked as he laid me down under him. Tenderly, we started to kiss again. I moaned into his mouth and cupped his face, kissing him until we broke apart for air again. He smiled, "She loves you, apparently."

"Really?"

"Every time I walk in, it's 'how's my son-in-law doing?' or 'when's Lucas coming over again?' You won her over the minute you walked in."

I blushed, "You're kidding."

"She calls you her son-in-law, Luc, I'm not kidding. I think she's already planned my wedding, but I'm scared to ask."

I couldn't help myself, I started laughing. He laid down next to me and stroked my hair, laying my head on his shoulder, "So, who's gonna take whose last name?"

I shrugged, "Lucas King."

"Jonathan Wolf" he said with the kind of dreamy contemplation he was known for. I must've turned red, because he started laughing, "I like it either way."

My heart started racing as he touched the bite mark. His lips parted slightly, as if he wanted to say something, but only a breath came out. He cupped my jaw, "Luc...you're beautiful."

I turned red and I knew it, "Thank you."

"I mean it. You're beautiful."

"I'm just like my mom" I floundered for something to say, but only that came out.

"I like your mom" he said, "She'd get along well with my mom."

"Yeah" I nearly whimpered.

He drew back and sighed, "This probably sounds really bad, but you're so adorable that it's sexy."

I blushed, "That sounds okay to me."

"You're just so shy...innocent...I'm sure you're absolutely wicked in your mind, but hell, when you blush, when you bite your lip, it turns me on so much." He climbed out of bed, "I think I need a cold shower."

I got up and reached out to him. I was still blushing, but I brought him back toward me, "We can, you know..."

"You sure your dad won't kill me?" he teased.

"I wouldn't let him."

He sat on the edge of the bed and sighed, "It's almost four in the morning. And as badly as I want you, I really don't want you to start your weekend in pain..."

I blushed, "You won't hurt me."

He blushed, "Somebody would hurt somebody eventually."

I curled up and held his hand, "Tomorrow?"

"Do we have to schedule it?" he asked, blushing, "Cause...as nice as it would be, I really don't want to schedule the day we lose our virginity."

I turned redder, but secretly I lit up with delight, "You're a virgin?"

"Are you kidding me? Luc, I know the square root of pi. I can tell you the memorized history of practically every comic book character in the MU. I listen to goth metal and I'm probably the only openly gay guy in school. You really think I could get any, even if I wanted to?"

I blushed and wrapped my arms around him, "So what if you're a goth nerd? You're my goth nerd."

"I love you" he murmured, "And even if you're part wolf and part vampire, you're still so fragile looking...I just wanna be gentle with you, okay? I wanna go for a day when I won't bite."

I blushed and nodded.

"I promise I won't make you wait too long."

"That's okay, it's just...I don't know if you'd want me after that."

"Why not?" he stroked my hair, pulling me into his side.

"Because, I read, but I don't know if I can do...it sounds like it hurts..."

He stroked my face and guided me to look into his eyes, "We have time, baby. You don't have to be an expert for me to want you. I want you no matter what." He broke our gaze as he murmured, "I don't know if you love me back, but I'm really in love with you. It's kinda scary...loving someone you don't know if they'll love you back...I'm just a half-vamp. I know I'm not good enough, or strong enough, but I'd die for you. And I know I'm just a stupid, impulsive kid, but I mean what I say."

I stroked his hair and squeezed his hand, "I know you do. Jon...I love you too. And you know what, you're perfect for me. For god's sake, my family's strange enough as it is. You, being with me, that's not strange at all, that's being in love. And nobody would say you weren't good enough. I love you, and I know how much you love me, you almost died for me today. And I didn't ask you to, I wouldn't ask you to." There were tears in my eyes, but I gripped his hand, "And I love you too. So much. So much that I don't think if we did have sex, I would mind being hurt. It would be too good for me to care."

"Luc-"

"I mean it. I love you too."

He gently held my face and kissed me, "I love you too."

I stayed quiet and listened, and I could hear his heartbeat. I smiled and held his face, "I love you."

He leaned in and kissed me, "I love you too."

**MH**


	105. Second Born

_MisguidedGhost777- OMG XD That comment made my day!_

**Second Born**

I had no problem with Draculaura, she was a great big sister. She was out on her own, she had her own money and her own life, she was essentially not really a problem of mine. I saw her a couple times a year, at best. Dad went and saw her pretty regularly, but once it slipped that my mom knew Valentine before what happened with Lala, she stopped hanging out around her. I knew she didn't exactly blame me, but I was the one who got ignored because of it. It was funny, I was only Dad's second kid, and yet between everything else that happened in his life, I was the one thing that stopped mattering by the time I was five.

Salem was nice, especially Radcliffe Way. Up in Portland, we had a third-floor penthouse apartment with two of the four outer walls being glass.

For a vampire's house, there was little discretion. My parents had the indoor bedroom and I had one with a glass wall. I had silk shirts and specially tailored clothes. Hell, I had a forty-two carat gold stud in the top of my right ear. I had whatever I wanted, from shiny Doc Martens to tight Lip Service jeans. I had my own bank account when I was born. I had tons of money in my own name, credit cards at ten. After I got bored with my toys as a kid I gave them to the kids who wanted them, but I kept the most sentimental of them. On a shelf in my posh urban bedroom sat my centuries-old stuffed rabbit from my sister, my favorite books...I never had many sentimental attachments. We were always moving.

At sixteen, I had lived in Rio de Janeiro, Monte Carlo, Las Vegas, Miami, Beverly Hills, Manhattan, Paris, London, Bucharest, Moscow, Dallas, Seattle, Chicago, and of course, Portland. But my heart always laid with Salem.

My parents were still in bed, like usual. I was "privately tutored"-aka, I did, therefore, I learned. I made myself some eggs and bacon and felt the sun against my skin. The wide, open rooms were furnished in blacks and reds, making even the coldest of days warm. Once my plate was ready, I walked over to the blood red leather couch against the glass wall and looked down, letting the sun kiss my face. I looked down at the commuting people below and sighed, twirling my fork on the stone plate. There was a dark brown undertone to my bleached hair. I stared out at the world below and the people, and knew that I was nothing more than a permanent fixture in my father's house. Nothing but someone to take the burden of a lined pocket and a cushioned life. I left my plate in the sink and went back to my bedroom, walking into my closet to change out of habit. I was born on Radcliffe Way, I was born in Salem, in my house, in my home. It was only fair I returned. In Chicago, I used to dress in tees, denim and running shoes and throw a hoodie over them and go out to the marina, just to sit and watch the world go by.

It was strange, I didn't really have a home when I was at home.

I heard a knock at the door and emerged, buttoning my shirt. There was the soft breath of sleep. Another knock. I sighed and ran for the door, "One second!"

"Grayson!"

My heart filled with the warmth of family. I yanked open the door, shirt half-done, and pulled my sister into a crushing hug, "Lala!"

She hugged back tightly and kissed my cheek, her light, musical giggle seeming to fill the room with life. She was vibrant against the dark tones of the room; a neon pink jacket, yellow bow shoes, her flowery yellow dress, so usual for her. She stared at me and smiled sadly, "You blend in here."

"It sucks" I said with a breathless laugh. I flung my arms around her again, "Oh god I missed you."

"You wanna go out and do something? Have lunch?"

I nodded and stared at her. There was something different.

"What's new with you?"

She shrugged and smiled, "Oh, nothing..."

I stared for a long time and couldn't place it. Shrugging, I motioned to the open room, "Have fun."

I went in my room to change, throwing the red shirt down on the closet floor and rifling through. My white-backed, blood red Black Veil Brides shirt was going to have to do for now. As I got ready, I heard the door open.

"Oh royal fuck" I muttered. As soon as I walked out, I saw Dad come face to face with Lala. They looked at each other for a long moment before he said, casually, "Draculaura."

"Dad."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

I tried not to say the _oh god_ running through my mind. The past few years their relationship had gone from family to business. I was sure the resentment had grown...probably for a lot of reasons. Mom wasn't up yet, obviously, but Dad was fully awake now.

I could see the hurt on Lala's face as she gestured around the room, "What, you put our life in storage?"

"That life is back in Romania."

"That life" she repeated with sorrow in her voice, "My mother and me, right? Because life is so much easier now that you have your little sweet Olivia and your lack of responsibility, because everyone bows down to the king."

He didn't defend himself. He just went over to make himself breakfast.

"Why did you leave this back in Romania? Dad, look at me! I'm here!"

"I bloody well know you are!" he snapped.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "You finally regret it, don't you?"

He shut his eyes and rubbed them, leaning on the counter, "You started to look just like your mother. And all of a sudden, I remembered why I loved her, because before you were born, she was a lot like you...just...worse."

"I don't care about my mother, I care about my real mother. The mother that acted like my mother. You know what, she was right, you really must not have a heart."

"I've had plenty of women that I cared deeply for, darling, very few have been comparable to Verona and you know it."

"Who has? Olivia?"

"And your mother."

She glanced back to me and I walked up next to her, "Dad, we're gonna go out, okay?"

He focused on me and then sighed, "Yeah. Fine. Have fun."

Draculaura walked around the counter and slipped her arms around Dad's waist. He held her hands and let her cuddle into his side. I wondered how it must've been to her.

"You didn't even need to consult your little black book this time, did you?" she teased.

"Little? I'm over two thousand years old, that book isn't little, or black, or even a book for that matter."

"Oh lord, Daddy."

"What did I tell you the day I went to see Olivia?"

"You got them moves like Jagger?"

I winced. She burst into laughter and he just shook his head, wrapping his arms around her back, "Never mind."

"I'm sorry Daddy, it was hard to focus because I was dying at the sight of your leather pants."

I choked on my Strawberry Julius, "You wore leather pants to your first date?"

He turned a light pink, "No, she made me change. I was going to."

"Mother of god."

"He was trying to play the Ozzy Osbourne card."

"STELLA!" Uncle Vlad yelled as he burst in the door.

"Uncle Vlad!" Lala yelled and ran to him.

"Wrong man" Dad said to Uncle Vlad, "It went something like...SHARON!"

"Oh shut up" Mom said as she shuffled in, "This is why I had Lala take the house!"

Dad grinned and kissed Mom on the lips. It was instant; the house went from a house to a home. Lala walked in, brought Uncle Vlad, and transformed the place from a residence into a family. I glanced at her across the counter. She smiled, "So, got any girlfriends yet?"

I rolled my eyes, "As if. I need a girl with higher than average intelligence, Draculaura, someone who can stay focused on something for more than twenty seconds."

She smiled, "So nobody good enough?"

"Not even near my level."

"That's my boy, keep that mentality up" Olivia said.

I almost made a comment, but I bit it back. Seeing her and Lala exchange kisses on the cheek and not want to leave the room was something that not even self-defense could break...not that I wanted to. I turned and leaned on the counter and looked out the window. Past the clouds, I saw a sliver of the fading moon. Under all the tones of family, a hollow piece of me did ache. I had no love. No completion. I glanced back to Draculaura and sighed. I was going to Radcliffe Way, because I felt complete there. There was something waiting for me there, and I didn't need the forces of the universe to tell me that.

**MH**


	106. King of Kings

_MagicLover1- Haha thank you :) And it's actually Grayson, not Gabriel, but you'll see soon. It's my passion to write all day, so it's only fair I share haha_

**King of Kings**

Back in the day, my dad was kind of a big deal. He was turned back in the eighties...my jacket was a hand-me-down from him. Anyway, he was a drifter from the wrong side of the tracks. He had a Harley chopper with flames on the side. He was a man's vampire, a metal-head bad boy without a care. At least, that was how my mom always described him.

She was a good Christian schoolgirl in the bible belt, just at the end of her senior year when he passed through on a rainy day. He charmed her into running off with him. She said it was love at first sight, she knew he would've sworn by it too. She gave me all the story at once, even when I was a little kid. She never lied to me, she said enough of that was done to her for her not to want it for me. She said he was her first, and when it happened, it was in a grove of trees on the soft, spring earth. He didn't let a raindrop fall on her. She went home, packed up and ran away, and of course people chased them. But they made a hell of a daring escape up to Canada. They bought a house together, and she got pregnant with me. Her family tracked them all the way to the boarder, and when he found out, he kissed her goodbye and doubled back.

If it wasn't for pictures, I never would've known what my dad looked like. They were from before he was turned, but my mom swore he looked the same. They would've kept looking if it wasn't for him, he said he killed her to protect us, and they killed him.

I knew the anniversary of the day he died, because I always came home to find my mom crying over pictures. Pictures of him. I had his jacket, the only part of him I wanted to take. My mom needed the rest.

We stayed up in Canada until I was twelve, and then we went to Salem. Dad's sire lived there, so she thought it would be better to be around our vampire family. I never much cared for Tiffany, but Mom almost thrived off the fact that Dad wasn't just a memory to someone.

My mom always said she'd support whatever I did, because she didn't want the same for me that she'd been dealt. I still remembered my first day, when I met Lucas.

I was in the seventh grade. It was Valentine's day, and Luc was sitting all alone in the corner of the lunch room. Even his sister left him. I went over to him and sat down across from him. He looked up and blushed. I liked that blush. I liked a lot about him. I remember thinking he had pretty eyes and that his lips might be nice to kiss. I still remembered that shy little smile he gave me that made me want to kiss him. His lips were soft and pink, slightly quirked. He was so pretty I remembered thinking how it was possible he was a boy. He was slender and short, and incredibly sweet. It was snowy that day and there was a bit of a distance from the school to the parking lot.

Out there, in the snow-globe like snow of the schoolyard, his breath coming in little huffs of steam, I gave him his first kiss. It just felt right at the moment. We were young, and I was feeling things for him that were different than things I felt for anyone else. It was just a little kiss, but still. His eyes had closed and a sigh had passed from those soft, pink lips. Little and light, just the soft touch of our lips, like two snowflakes brushing together in the wind. There had been nothing sexual about that kiss. He'd blushed bright pink and started stumbling over his words. He ran back to the car and I saw him go, still flushed pink. My mom had seen, and she sat me down, and she gave me the god's honest truth. I gave Luc the space he needed, I stayed out of the way and let him figure things out for himself. Still, when we got to high school...a bit more freedom came to us. I kissed him under the bleachers as frequently as I could. We worked together in class, we took the same classes just to be together. Those looks across the room, they proved everything, then and now.

...

I sat on the roof. It was that day. I could've, probably should've, had a drink...or a smoke or something. I was in a mood. What else could I be in? It was gloomy. I felt like the clouds were smothering me, but I didn't want to go indoors. One day every year my mom laid in bed and cried. We didn't have a body, so there was no grave to visit. There was no closure.

"Hey" I heard a familiar murmur. I laid back and glanced up. Fog was gathering around Luc, but he still climbed down onto the roof next to me. I extended my arm and brought him against my side. He smiled and cuddled up, "Wanna go do something?"

"Like what? Hey, it's the anniversary of the day my dad kicked it, let's go bowling?"

He laughed, "I get the feeling Mom's gonna say that one day..."

"I still love your mom."

"I love her too" he said with a wide smile, "Come on, let's go get your mom and do something. Maybe she can go cuddle and cry with my mom?"

I grasped him by his hips and jumped off the roof. He nearly yelped as I laughed and collapsed into the wet grass with him on top of me. He braced himself against the earth and gave me a wide eyed glare, "You jerk! Oh my god! I thought we were gonna die!"

"You really think I'd let you get hurt?"

He looked at me and smiled, "No. But still, I get scared too."

I leaned up and kissed him. He melted, his arms wrapping around me. He laid down in the wet grass with me and I sighed into the kiss, cupping his face, holding him close to me. He drew back gently and touched my face, "Oh honey."

"It's okay" I wiped my eyes.

His hands rested on my chest and he smiled, "Okay then, you know what we're gonna do? We're gonna go inside and make some cake. And then we're gonna order Chinese and watch bad eighties vampire movies that usually involves my grandpa getting laid."

I laughed and wiped my eyes, "Oh god, do we have to watch that?"

"We can watch cheesy werewolf movies?"

I sprang up and scooped him up. He yelped and laughed.

"How about some movies involving stupid humans that are so fake and badly done that we can laugh at them until we cry?"

He smiled and stroked my face, "That sounds nice."

...

Nighttime set in. Our stomachs were full of junk food, our hearts full of love, and Luc was asleep at my side. I didn't want him to go home. Holding him against me, I didn't want him to leave. I laid on my side and stroked his hair, running my fingers over his jaw. He opened his eyes slightly, smiling, "Jon...go to bed. I'm gonna stay for the night, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind" I murmured, stroking my fingers over his neck. He blushed. I ran my fingers down his chest and nuzzled his neck, softly kissing his neck. He held my arm and sighed, "Oh my god. Are we really...tonight?"

I nuzzled him, "No, it's okay."

He sat up on his arm, looking at me, "Are you sure? I mean, we can..."

"Lukey, calm down" I chuckled and kissed his neck, "I love you."

"I love you too."

He slid his arms around my neck and kissed me deeply. My arms wrapped around his back, He melted into my arms and held onto me. I could've kissed him all night. I nudged my nose to his, "You know, I think my dad would like you."

"I want you to come over...officially meet my family."

"As your boyfriend?"

"As my boyfriend."

I smiled and held him tightly to me, "Alright. I love you Luc."

"I love you too."

**MH**


	107. Heat Wave 1

**Heat Wave**

_1_

"Oh Abbey, she's beautiful!" Clawdeen cooed over the sleeping baby in Abbey's arms.

"Thank you" Abbey murmured, cradling her baby to her chest while Peter, all business, got food from nearby isles. She, Clawdeen, Draculaura and I were gathered in the middle of the bakery in the grocery store, just like it was a Sunday bridge game. Catalina was playing with her little pink game console, glancing up occasionally when something of interest was said.

"Mom can we get some cookies?" she asked, breaking her silence.

"Sure honey" Draculaura murmured before gushing again, "Abbey, she looks just like you."

Abbey smiled and held her baby tight to her, "Romulus has part too."

I couldn't help but smile. Clawdeen was about to say something else when she nudged me, "Hey, look who's back."

"Christine!" I laughed, "If that is what I think it is, go put it back!"

"Mom, it's good for you!"

"There's no way I'm eating meat that isn't meat, go put it back."

Before she could turn, I saw Clawdeen's eyes narrow, "Everybody duck."

"Why?" Catalina asked. I grabbed Christi's arm and ducked down. Draculaura and Abbey grabbed their daughters and did too, and I saw Clawdeen's claws grow down. The loud bang of a gunshot pierced the air. People yelped and screamed. Christi winced and grabbed ahold of Catalina, "What's happening?"

"Everybody on the ground! Off your phones!" a familiar voice shouted. Tears came to my eyes. Abbey shielded the baby against her chest, her eyes wide. The calm was shattered, but I didn't know what was worse, the fact that Abbey, Lala and I had our daughters with us, or that this was the way Christi was going to meet her father. Clawdeen pushed Abbey over toward us. I pushed Christi's shoulders down. She clung to Abbey and blocked the baby, Catalina's little arms wrapping around her too. Clawdeen crept over by Lala. I crept out around the edge of the isle and crawled away. I was watching. A couple of guys wearing plastic masks had the young cashiers emptying the registers, but I knew the other face from afar. He saw the movement. He was going to aim, but then he didn't. He lowered his gun, and I slowly got to my feet. He walked over and pulled his mask up, "Operetta?"

I saw Clawdeen's face pop over the back of the isle in my peripheral. I nodded and reached out, putting my hand on his wrist, "You don't wanna do this."

"Like hell I don't" he grinned, "As much as I loved you darlin, you just sweetened the deal."

I put my hand on his chest. His eyes closed. He wrapped his arm around my waist and crushed his mouth down on mine. I bit back a yelp. He cocked his gun and put it to my back, "Come with me. Maybe we can go back south together darlin."

I gulped, "Flynn, you don't wanna do this. Just let everybody go."

"We can't do that, darlin. Not until we're gone. But I'll cut you a deal. You pick who goes. You only get a few, so make it wise."

I bit my lower lip and glanced back. His ten-gauge was pressing into my back, and I motioned to Clawdeen, "Get the ghouls and get out of here."

"Operetta-"

"Go!" I yelled sharply.

Flynn grabbed my arm to drag me back. I watched back. Abbey and Lala were holding each other's arms as they ran out and Clawdeen practically had to drag Christi out. I saw tears in her eyes. Flynn dragged me over and slammed the door shut after they were out. I let tears run down my face.

"Let's go" he growled and dragged me back toward the others.

...

Catalina sniffed and clung to her mother's waist, hiding in Mutt. Abbey looked desperately at Clawdeen, who was comforting the sobbing teenager in the back of Clawdeen's Escape.

"They're gonna kill her!" Christi wailed, clinging to Clawdeen.

"Nobody's gonna hurt her" Clawdeen soothed.

"I need to take Cat home" Lala said, "Abbey? You coming?"

The terrified yeti nodded silently, "Clawdeen?"

"Go ahead. We have to stay. We have to wait on Operetta."

"Call Luken, please?" Lala pleaded quietly.

"I will, just go home. Be careful."

Lala watched Catalina climb in back as Abbey went around the other side. She'd come with Clawdeen since Romulus's truck was at last in the shop, and was now going to return with Draculaura. No one had to be psychic to see that both of the strongest women on Radcliffe Way were rattled. In fact, Clawdeen would've put money that both of them started carrying handguns in their purses. She climbed in the back seat with Christi and locked the door, watching as Mutt pulled out and picked up speed as it went away. She kept her arm firmly around the teenager clutched against her side.

"It's okay, Christi. Your mom's gonna be okay. Give it ten minutes, okay? She'll be right out."

The reassurances did nothing to soothe the scared little girl. From the lack of vantage point, Clawdeen could only strain to listen. The unnerving part, she heard utterly no sound from inside. She had few options left, but reaching for her phone, there was one she could settle on.

...

Luken Cross had his feet up on his desk. His lifetime friends, Tyler, Sam and Darren were busy with paperwork and cleaning out the precinct refrigerator. The classic rock station he had on sent AC/DC smoothly through the room.

His phone rang and he smiled to himself, sitting back, "Luken Cross."

"Something like Salem PD should probably come before that, shouldn't it?" came the familiarly snappy tone of Clawdeen Wolf.

"Hey Deenie, how ya doin'?" he said as he leaned back.

"There's a robbery going on downtown."

"How would you know this?"

"Cause they have hostages and I was just one of them."

He hit the radio off and sat upright, "Where and who?"

She gave him all the info he needed more than willingly. He noticed the growl in her voice and sighed, "Clawdeen, do not go back in there. Leave this to the professionals. We'll be right there."

"What's going down Luken?" Sam asked, poking his head out from around the back.

"Get ready boys, we've got a ten-eighty."

"What's that?"

"Hostage situation."

They looked at each other with the kind of glee that little boys got when they played cops and robbers, and like the rookies they were, they sprang for their gear and ran to their cars. Luken paused. This was a dangerous and risky job. He had a picture of his family on his desk. Most of these boys were still unmarried, devoted to their jobs and loving every second of it. He leaned on the doorframe and sent a text to his wife.

_Going on a job, got you on my mind. I love you._

The reply was instant, _I love you too. :)_

...

The office safe was getting emptied into a duffle bag. I watched Flynn with the kind of detached curiosity that came along with people watching squirming ants. The door was locked. Even if cops came and shot all of Flynn's partners, he still had me. There was still a gamble. I bit my lower lip and looked at him, tears in my eyes, "Why ya doin' this Flynn?"

"Cause I can." He turned and looked me over, "You look real nice 'Retta. Just like I remembered you."

"Why here?"

"Cause we've been goin' all the way up. Ain't our fault you were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"That girl that ran out of here crying was our daughter, Flynn. The baby you didn't want, remember?"

"I still don't want her" he said. He grinned, "Unless you still want me?"

"I couldn't want you if you were the last man on earth. You're a dirty, lyin', stealin' bastard and I can successfully say I hate you."

He hit me across the face harder than I ever imagined he could hit. He laughed, "Remember whose got the gun here, Retta."

"I don't care, shoot me if it'll make you feel big. You're a big man now, aren't ya?"

It was harder the next time, and with his gun, not his open palm. I saw stars and felt blood on my face. His eyes were glowing hungrily as he grabbed me by my shirt and licked the blood off, "God you taste so good Retta...you sure you don't want one last go for old time's sake?"

I hadn't had the time to imagine myself with anyone in years. But the offer was real.

"It's a shame you're what you are, Flynn. I'd take you up if you were the boy that I left behind."

"I am the boy you left behind, Retta! I loved you. I loved all of you."

He backed me into a corner, took my face roughly in his hands and kissed me fully on my mouth. I squirmed and struggled and cried out, beating on his chest. He forced his tongue inside my mouth and grasped the top of my top, ripping right down the middle. I screamed and kicked, struggling to get free, "Flynn! Stop it!"

"You gotta admit it Operetta, you still want me. I feel it. I still want you, even if you ain't as perfect as you used to be."

I hit him across the face. He growled and hit me back. I felt my lip split. The reign of blows started coming mercilessly. I shielded my face as he picked me up and laid me down over the desk, ripping down my pants. I had tears in my eyes.

"You said you loved me" I sobbed, "If you still do, you'll stop. Just let me go."

He stopped. There was pain in his eyes, "I want you so bad, Operetta. I missed you. I missed everything about you. I was hopin' I'd find you. Hopin' I could get you back."

"This isn't gonna get me back" I whimpered.

"Then why should I stop?"

"Because if you love me you won't hurt me."

"Me lovin' you doesn't matter if you don't love me."

"Flynn-"

"I'm sorry Retta, I really am."

I kicked at him. He pulled me forward. There should've been a law of physics or something that said big guys couldn't move fast. He tore my clothes off faster than I could stop him. He kicked the chair aside and took me right there. I cried out, almost in tears. He groaned and pinned my hips down, like we were back in his bed having sex. Tears ran down my face of their own free will.

"Stop cryin'" he soothed, "It'll feel good once you get used to it again."

I shied away from his touch and burst into sobs. He slapped me, "I said stop cryin'!"

"Please...stop..."

He thrust sharply. I cried out. He pinned me down and growled, "You're only hurtin' yourself, Retta. If you'd enjoy it-" he grunted as he thrust harder. I grit my teeth to keep from screaming. Tears ran down my face so quickly I couldn't stop them. "Oh fuck!" His hands gripped my hips so tightly they left bruises. The more he went, the worse it hurt, but somehow I didn't give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream. Pain cut through my body like the slice of a knife. He groaned, and a deep ache was replaced with a sharp sting. He pulled me off the desk and dropped me to my knees on the floor, gripping a handful of my hair, "While we're here, let's make the most of the past few years. I missed you, Operetta. I wanna show you just how much."

Tears ran down my face. I lowered my eyes and buried my face in my hands, sobbing. He threw a box of tissues at my knees, "Clean up. Now! And stop cryin'!"

I was half tempted to snap at him. To fight back and run and scream and just do something...but either way, he'd won. He'd taken what he wanted. A bitter sense of defeat filled the pit of my stomach. Christi was safe and Flynn had everything he wanted.

I sunk my head into my hands and I kept crying.


	108. Heat Wave 2

_misguidedghost777- Aww thanks :) God I love the enthusiasm you bring to the table. So fun!_

_Darkhearted Angels- *bows back* You are amazing yourself honey! Thank you! I love the love! Anyways, I can't help it, I actually enjoy creating and murdering total d-bags. It's probably a little man-hate XD Nobody dies easy around here honey! lol and thank you, you're the second person who's compared me to a soap opera. Maybe I should write for MH, tehe._

_2_

Defeated and exhausted, my head rested on Flynn's chest. He traced my shoulder with his fingers, leaning back against the wall, "I love ya, ya know that?"

I kept silent.

"Retta, baby, I love ya."

"I couldn't tell" I whimpered.

Affectionately, he petted my back and nuzzled his cheek to the top of my head, "Baby, I'm sorry. I needed you. I'm only a man."

Tears ran down my face. He had the nerve to wipe them away.

"Only a man" I scoffed, "You never used to be okay with hurting me. What happened to you?"

"Tough times, sugar. But you know how much I love you."

He laid me down on the floor and I felt my heart leap in a panic. Gently, he helped me back into my clothes, kissing me as he went. The part of me that had been hung up on Flynn left the minute he didn't listen to me crying, but for some reason, my lips still gave under his as he kissed me. His hands still cupped my bra and he made a tiny moan slip from my lips so he could deepen our kiss. I turned my face. He lifted me gently and held me to his side, "Can ya walk?"

"You give yourself too much credit" I said. I was in pain and a lot of it, but I could walk. He laughed and smacked my backside roughly, almost making me fall over, "Good. Then move."

From the looks on a few people's faces, they'd heard. Flynn's flunkeys had finished casing the place and he grabbed my arms, yanking me toward the window, "Where are the cops?"

"How should I know?" I shot back, met with the harsh slam of a gun into my back. I did trip then, holding my waist. He picked me up again and dragged me out. The sun was blinding momentarily, but my eyes adjusted fast. I heard sirens. He picked me up by my belt and tossed me in the back of a dark van. I yelped as my much-abused self bounced on the hard plastic floor, the texture masked only by a throw blanket.

"Couldn't afford to get the piece of crap in the shop, huh?" I snapped.

He cocked his gun, and the situation became serious very fast. He grabbed me by my waist and made me lay down, putting the ten gauge to my head, "I love you, Retta, but so help me, you're still my hostage."

My heart was pounding in my chest as he slammed the back and the van lurched forward. I trembled as he touched me.

"What're you gonna do with me?"

"I'm gonna take ya home, and I'm gonna keep ya were ya belong."

"Christi needs me" I whispered.

"I need you" he growled, "And I swear to god, Operetta, if I have to hold ya at gunpoint for the rest of your life, I will."

"Put the gun down, Flynn" I whispered, "Please."

"Why should I?" he snapped, grabbing my face, "Listen to yerself, you're talking like them!"

I trembled and touched his face. He dropped the gun and went to kiss me, but I gently touched his lips. "When Christi was born, I laid in bed and I cried for two hours because I wanted you to see her. She was so little and so perfect, and she was healthy, and she was a little miracle. She still is, Flynn. M-My parents, they didn't want me to have a baby. They cut me off. I was livin' with Kate, then, and she was just so happy...she had twins right after me. Then you know what? She died. She killed herself when her mate died. She left me with Christi and her three kids. And I had nobody, Flynn, I had nobody."

"You should'a come home."

"No. I wasn't gonna come home. My best friend didn't have anybody else either. You know what, we've been livin' together eleven years, me and her. She had her baby and raised him there too. So ya know what? I don't care if I work two jobs to support my kids, I'd never leave 'em. You have no idea what it's like, Flynn, I gave that baby life. I lost so much, but I never had t' lose her!"

He drew back and hit me the hardest I'd probably ever been hit. I saw stars and gripped my face. I heard the cock of a shotgun in my ear, "Fuck this. I love you, Retta, but if this is what I'm getting into, I should'a shot you already."

I shut my eyes. I wanted to see my life flash behind them, but it didn't. I felt tears come harder. I heard a shot and screamed, but it didn't end. The car swerved. I was pinned under Flynn and the gun rolled away. He looked at me and grabbed me by my throat. The air restriction was instant. I struggled to push him off, but he was bigger than me and stronger than me. The other tire got shot out.

"Flynn!" someone yelled from the front seat.

"Keep going damn it!"

Air was cutting off. I felt my struggles getting weaker. I sobbed against his hand as his other hand went to muffle my mouth, finishing cutting off my air. I felt dirty and weak. I pled to god, asking why I had to die like this. The back window cracked. A hole got punched in it. Flynn's grip tightened and he screamed, "I'll kill her, I mean it!"

...

The moment Catalina was through the door, Clawd scooped her up. The tiny girl curled into her father and cried, recounting the whole story in tearful sobs. Lala rushed to her husband and kissed him, curling into him. Romulus grasped Abbey and their baby in his arms as tightly as he possibly could without hurting them.

"I'm so glad your safe" Clawd whispered into Lala's hair, clutching Catalina to his hip.

"You're both okay, right?" Romulus murmured, clinging to his mate and cub, looking them both over for any form of injury. Abbey nodded mutely and curled into his chest. He held her tightly and stroked her hair, "It's okay. I got you. You're safe now."

"I was scared" she whimpered.

"It's okay, Abbey. You were supposed to be."

"I couldn't do anything" she whispered, "I was weak."

He cupped her face, "You kept our baby girl safe, that was all you needed to do."

The baby in question had fallen asleep the minute Lala's driving had evened out, clutched to her mother's chest like a little teddy bear. Romulus gently caressed Abbey's face, drying her cold tears. They were coming too fast to be ice. Cradling her against him, he dried her eyes and rocked her slightly. Fear was a foreign emotion to her and it made him need to comfort her all the more.

Lala watched with a silently stoic expression. She'd never seen Abbey so scared. Her phone vibrated and she answered it instantly, "Clawdeen?"

"They just went somewhere. Shit, Lala, I lost them!"

"Lost who? What? Slow down."

"Operetta got taken by those guys! They took her with them when the cops showed up! Christi's a hysterical mess because we lost them! They're on the fucking interstate!"

"You went after...Clawdeen Lucia Wolf!"

"What?" Clawd murmured.

"I'm turning around."

"No!" Lala heard Christi scream, "Don't! Clawdeen, don't, please!"

"Wait, both of you!" Clawdeen snapped as Lala took a breath to speak, "I think I found them."

Christi stopped yelling.

"Lala, I gotta call you back."

"What's wrong?" Lala murmured.

"They got them alright...right up against the concrete median." Clawdeen hung up before Lala could reply. She didn't want to say anything, even though the boys had heard every word. Catalina cuddled into her father and sniffled.

...

My ears rang the minute I came around. Gunfire was getting exchanged outside the car. The lack of pressure on my throat felt relieving. Still, it took me a minute to come around, my eyes refusing to open. The sound that escaped me sounded like a cross between a whine and a grunt. I rolled over and struggled to get up. The lock popped on the door and I got to my knees, picking up Flynn's gun.

"Woah! It's okay!"

I exhaled the minute I saw one of the wolf boys I'd gone to school with. It was funny, after all this time, I didn't know his name, yet I recognized his face.

"Operetta, come on."

"What's happening?"

"It's okay. Come with me. You're safe now."

I found it hard to believe, but I couldn't hold the ten gauge and myself up anymore. I crawled toward him and allowed myself to be lifted out, supported, and then fully picked up. He gently turned my face, "Can you wait for paramedics?"

"Can I pass out again?" I murmured.

"You shouldn't" he murmured.

I glanced over and my eyes widened. I was awake on my own. My stomach lurched. I wriggled out of his grip, steadied myself, stared and proceeded to run around to the front of the car and throw up. As badly as Flynn had treated me, the last thing I could've imagined, the last thing I wanted to see, was his brain splattered across the pavement. Tears burned my eyes. I dug my nails into my palms and held my stomach with one hand while I held my hair back with the other. After two and a half months of morning sickness, I knew how to throw up without making a big deal of it. Still, the image flashed through my mind. I had nothing left in my stomach, so it ended up being just tears and uncontrollable sobs. Despite all that had happened, I felt like a piece of me was laying on the pavement a few feet away. It was bitter. First love tinged with unspeakable pain.

A gentle nudge touched my shoulder and I was handed some tissues. I wiped my mouth first, then with another I wiped my eyes and blew my nose.

"Just toss 'em, it's okay. After what happened today, nobody would blame you for a little littering."

I'd just thrown up, I was crying and shaking, and still this guy hung around. Lala had the golden retriever thing down pat. Shakily, I tried to get up, and he gently scooped me up again. I wanted to pass out. I cried so much and so hard...I hadn't cried this hard since Max was born. Very gently, clawed fingers petted my hair, "It's okay if you need to pass out again. The paramedics are on their way."

"Got anything for heartbreak?" I teased.

"Stay in bed for a couple days and have some ice cream."

"I like you" I said with a little smile.

"Feeling's mutual."

The front end bumper was smashed against the barrier, and he didn't make me go near the car again. He popped the back door on his squad and sat with me inside. I curled up against the fuzzy-furred werewolf and smiled, "I know you from somewhere."

"We had Mad Science together senior year."

I smiled, "I thought so."

"My name's Darren. You probably don't remember..."

"Darren Silver." I smiled, "You were the one who helped me pass."

"Yeah. I'd say it's nice to see you again, but under the circumstances..."

I laid on his chest and looked at him, "Hey, Darren? Do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Go tell my daughter I'm okay."

He nodded and squeezed my shoulders. I gave him her number and he called. Before she even picked up, I fell back asleep. It was over. I was exhausted. And there was only pure relief coursing through my veins that I managed to get out of this one on sheer luck.

**MH**


	109. Like My Own

_MisguidedGhost777- haha thank you :)_

_Now, just for quick opinion, I have several storylines in mind, but right now it's a toss up for Draculaura at the World's Fair/some sort of big post-Victorian event and/or Bram and Gory finding out what happened to their human families for tomorrow. Both have potential for longer stories, so give me votes and whichever wins I'll do tomorrow :)_

**Like My Own**

I might've been the only person who had ever seen Abbey afraid before. When Vladimir dropped the little girl off on my doorstep, watching me warily as she clung to that dwarfed Woolly Mammoth, clinging to the little bag of things he gave her, there had been tears in her eyes. I'd empathized. Even though she was safer here, it was still quite obvious she'd been taken from her family by force and she'd probably never seen a house before, or furniture, or, really, anything. But regardless, I taught her what I could and helped her figure out the rest. She was a bright girl and caught on quickly, she always had been. The Abbey that was curled up on the couch in her pajamas, her watchful eyes on her new baby, wrapped up in a blanket with the little mammoth on her lap once more, that was the little Abbey I remembered in a bigger body.

"Are you alright?" I murmured, approaching her carefully. As long as she'd been here, she still had a tendency to spook like a startled deer. She nodded. Icy tears brimmed on the edges of her eyes. I sat beside her and pulled her close, holding her and gently rocking her. She exhaled and then sobbed, clinging to me. I held her close and stroked her hair.

"A-Am I weak...for crying?" she sobbed.

I handed her a tissue, "No Abbey, you're not weak. You were very brave."

She wiped her eyes, blew her nose and cuddled into my side like a child. I smoothed her hair and gave her the comfort she sought. My heart ached for a large part of her, the child she still had inside her that was starved for attention and comfort. Above all, even if she wasn't my blood, she was my daughter. She did so many things that children learned to do here when she'd first arrived. I still took pride in the memory of her first English words, her first bike ride. It had been rough at first for her, just like it was now. So many conflicts between the way she was taught and the way she was expected to live.

"You like my baby? She is beautiful."

I smiled and took a peek over at the sleeping baby, "She is beautiful, Abbey. I'm so proud of you."

She looked at me with a sad smile, "Boys are beautiful too. Perfect boys, just like their father."

"I'm glad."

"I feel empty" she whispered, touching the side of the crib, "So used to little nudges. Scares me when I not feel her all the time."

"She's safe, Abbey. She's a hearty baby, just like the boys. She is your daughter, after all."

She cracked a smile and nodded, cuddling into my side again, "Did Romulus call you?"

"He did. He was worried. I don't think he's ever seen you cry before."

"Happy tears" she murmured, "He's seen me cry happy tears. Not scared ones."

"You have nothing to be scared of. He's here protecting you, your boys are here protecting you, and I'll always protect you."

"Always?" she murmured, "Even now?"

"Always, Abbey. You're still my little girl."

She smiled, "You love me that much."

"I do. You were the first child I took care of."

"You're a good mother."

"So are you."

She yawned and looked at me. I noticed the red rimming her eyes and stroked her hair, "Go take a nap with Shiver. I can watch my granddaughter."

"Sure?"

"I'm sure."

Abbey wrapped up in her blanket, cuddled Shiver and padded upstairs. I looked at the little sleeping baby and sat on the couch, picking her up out of the cradle. I felt my eyes fill with tears on their own. Quickly wiping them away, I studied the little girl, "Just like your mom."

Romulus walked in and almost jumped, relaxing, "Hey Miss Bloodgood...man it's still weird to see you and not be in trouble."

I couldn't help but smile, "You weren't in that much trouble with me anyway."

He walked past me to the kitchen, "Is Abbey okay?"

"She went up to rest. She's fine."

"Do you want anything?"

I just smiled down at the sleeping child, "Depends, how quickly do you want your daughter back? I haven't held a baby since the boys could walk."

He laughed and smiled, "Yeah. They're still like that. It's still...you know, strange, calling you mom."

"You don't have to."

"I can't call you headmistress anymore."

The baby in my arms started to stir. A familiar warmth filled my heart. "Grace."

"Actually, her name's Tatiana-"

I laughed, "My name is Grace Bloodgood."

"Oh. I didn't...you know, know."

"I know you didn't." With a gentle rocking, the little girl fell back to sleep. Romulus smiled slightly, "You're really good with kids."

"It's why I created Monster High."

After gently setting her back in her crib, I noticed the curiosity in his eyes. I motioned for him to speak.

"We're kinda family and we don't really know each other." He chose the words carefully, "Does Abbey really know you?"

"Abbey knows more than most people."

"Can I ask?"

"Go ahead."

"Where'd you come from? What was it like? Were you married? Did you have kids? Do you have siblings? I guess I want the whole story."

I smiled and decided to answer question by question, "I came from Europe. It was lovely. I grew up in a house about this size, my mother was a schoolteacher's wife and my father was a bit more infamous."

"The headless horseman."

I nodded.

"I don't have siblings, I was an only child, to my mother's relief. I was bad enough."

"You were a bad kid?"

"I was a hell raiser." I couldn't help but grin. "My father had made clear that none of the other children could pick on me because I was...well, as he said, fragile, but I went around and tugged on the other girls' braids to see if their heads would fall off too."

He grinned at that.

"I grew up there and studied there and continued to study as I got older."

"How old are you?" he blurted and then blushed.

"In the ballpark range of two hundred and twenty."

He turned considerably redder. I laughed. "It's alright. I'm not touchy on that."

"Sorry anyway" he muttered.

"Well I lived through a good era."

"So...did you ever get married? Have kids?"

"I've been in love, but never married."

He nodded and then glanced back.

"I suppose you could say I have three daughters. Abbey being one of them."

"The other two?"

"Operetta and Toralei."

"You...took in Toralei Stripe?"

"Everyone has skeletons in their closet, Romulus. If you want to know why, I'd suggest you ask her yourself."

He looked at me for a long moment and said, "My dad bailed out on me when I was ten. I have three siblings, my sisters Loralei and Emily and my little brother Jacob."

"I remember."

"I love your daughter with all my heart. I just wanted to let you know that."

"That I also know." I smiled, "And she loves you."

"You never got in between us...why? Everybody else's parents would've."

"Because I saw no point in stopping something that was good for her. You made her happy. You took care of her and treated her well, and there was no reason for me to come between you two."

He looked off, listening for Abbey, I knew.

"Her parents would've tried to stop you. Her parents probably would've hated you. But the only thing that actually kept her here was that they were more afraid of Dracula than they were willing to admit."

"Because yetis don't show fear."

"Exactly."

"Why would he be keeping her here?"

"Because he brought her here and left her with me. I grew to be good friends with her parents through correspondence, and I made it clear she could return whenever she wanted to, but she just...never wanted to. Vladimir may have never told me he took her from her family, but I didn't have to ask. She was afraid of him for a good long period herself. It made me wonder, but inevitably, she did tell me."

"As bad as it is, I'm glad he did. I'd probably be mated to Kate or something if I hadn't met her. I wouldn't be happy."

"I have to ask...why did you fall in love with her?"

"Because I never liked girls who backed off. Abbey...kinda beat me up."

I couldn't help but grin, "I had a feeling."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Abbey didn't have a way with flowery things back then."

"That's what I loved about her. Bold, smart, direct and still witty, not to mention beautiful. I couldn't help falling for her. It just happened."

"Take good care of my daughter" I reminded him.

"I always will."

**MH**


	110. Automaton

**Automaton**

_Victorian London, the setting of the "First World's Fair"_

My throat burned. My eyes watered on their own. I sighed and rubbed my throat and shut my eyes.

Uncle Vlad nudged my arm. I opened my eyes slightly and made a face, "No."

"So help me, I will take you home and force feed you like a baby. Drink. Now."

I pouted.

My favorite uncle was rarely ever stern, but he put the teacup of warm red in my hands, "Drink."

I was sick at the very sight. I shut my eyes again. The scent still reached me. My throat ached of my own accord like I hadn't been able to drink in days.

"Please, Draculaura" he pled quietly.

"I'm going to faint" I whispered.

"It's just tomato juice."

"Sure" I laughed.

"Please."

My stomach turned. I couldn't. Uncle Vlad sighed and took the teacup away. I still felt dizzy. Very gently, I felt my father pick me up and smooth my hair, "Lay down at least, Draculaura. You're too weak to be doing this to yourself."

I nodded and sighed, "This is beyond boring, Daddy."

"One day you won't think so."

There was a soft couch under my back. I almost fell asleep against the pillows until I felt a sharp pinch on the inside of my elbow. I bit down on my lower lip and forced my eyes shut. At least this way I couldn't see it or smell it.

I heard soft words exchanged in Romanian and hardly paid them mind. My veins were singing. I was still so hungry. When I drifted into a light sleep, I felt the teacup being held to my lips. I was sick with myself as I drank it hungrily. I felt my uncle stroke my hair and tuck the layers of black dress under a blanket.

"Stubborn, just like your father" he muttered.

When my arm began to ache, I opened my eyes. My uncle gently took the IV from the crook of my arm and kissed the healing wound, "See? All better."

I sighed. The strength in my body felt raw. Dangerous. It scared me.

"Here" he murmured, "Just get yourself something to eat. Trust me Draculaura, it'll feel better."

I nodded and kissed his cheek. My mouth tasted disgustingly like blood, "I trust you, Uncle Vlad."

I got up and walked out. My stomach churned awkwardly, trying to keep me from throwing up the precious nourishment while at the same time being disgusted at the very thought of it in my stomach. I wanted to go wash my mouth out until the metallic taste was gone.

I sat on the bench by the sunlight and let it kiss my covered skin. Warmth soaked in. I wanted to step out in it, but I was afraid of its effects. Velvet gloves went up the slightly puffed sleeves of my dress. My "scandalous" dress, covered with a shrug, only my lower legs and a patch of skin between the closure of my shrug and my dress's corset visible. It felt constricting, for some reason, even though I adored it. I sat up and sighed, walking again. Still, a hollow ache felt from the very center of my body. I was going to be ill, I felt it. In a private place, I ducked in and curled up in the darkness, putting my face in my hands and sobbing softly. My stomach flipped and turned. I brought my knees to my chest to stave off nausea.

I hadn't noticed footsteps, but cool hands smoothed my hair back. A thickly Russian-accented voice spoke soothingly in my ear, "Do not cry, little one."

I jumped involuntarily. The vampire beside me had a classical way about him. I got up to bolt, but I felt a sense of lethargy when he touched me. Yanking away, I didn't get three steps before I collapsed. A weakened heap of ruffles yet again.

"Shh..."

I gasped as I was lifted. Then, I felt it. The energy kicked back into my body as I broke away and made for the nearest solitary place. Bright sun streamed through the crystal palace as the bitter tasting blood came back to haunt me. Flashes of agony burst in my sides from my ever-restricting corset. Pure blood, nothing else. There was nothing else. Before I could collapse to my knees, the vampire was at my side, guiding me to a seat, "My apologies, little one."

He placed a handkerchief in my hand and I wiped my bloody mouth, blushing lightly in embarrassment.

"It was not your fault."

"Bad blood?"

"I don't like blood."

He gave me a look and touched my face, "You are colder than most vampires."

I was tempted to say I was living death, but we all knew what we were. He sighed and reached behind me, taking ahold of my outer corset's ribbons and snapping them like brittle grain. I turned red at the sudden ability to breath and move freely. He had a wicked smile. While blush rose to my cheeks, a feeling awakened. Primal. Frightening. Just like the urge that had taken over...

"Freedom is nice, little white kitten."

"Who are you?" I whispered.

He took my gloved hand and slipped the glove down to only my fingers, kissing my bare palm. I gasped.

"Sasha Rasputin." It rolled off his tongue as he fixed my glove.

"Draculaura" I blushed.

He smiled wickedly. I liked that smile. It was a free smile, free to do as he pleased. He didn't have to listen to his father...and neither did I. I was a woman, fourteen hundred years old...

"Perhaps we can go for a walk."

"Perhaps" I smiled and blushed.

He chuckled darkly and wound his arms around my waist, "Don't play coy with me princess. Where I come from, playing hard to get means many things."

My mind, for once, traveled back to happier memories. My human page, my almost-lover. His warm hands on my bare arms. His gentle grip. I melted into the strong grip and the gentle feeling of lips on my neck. He chuckled. I gasped as light cut to darkness and cold stone was pressed to my hands. I could suddenly feel his grip against my waist, supporting me just where he wanted me. My blood sang. For once, I was doing something so bad...his lips traced my neck, but he wouldn't kiss me. He slipped my necklace down and I bit my lower lip.

My knees gave out and I slumped against the cold stone. The sensation of phantom warmth was gone. A moment of desire replaced once again but cold. I glanced up and blushed, buttoning my shrug.

"Draculaura, go find your father." My uncle snarled.

I stood up shakily and touched my neck. Sasha's fangs were out. He bowed fluidly, "Do svidaniya, Мой белый котенок.*"

"Draculaura, go."

I never heard that tone in Uncle Vlad's voice before. I nodded weakly and bolted out. I glanced back and yelped as I ran into someone. My head snapped around and the panic in my chest relaxed, "Oh Daddy, it's just you."

"What were you expecting darling, a werewolf?"

I hugged his waist tightly. He chuckled and stroked my hair, "How are you feeling?"

"Better" I exhaled into his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and picked me up slightly so I was balanced on his feet like a little girl. I giggled and clung on.

"Come on now, let's get you back to the hotel. We can change and go to the gala."

"Daddy?" I murmured as he let me off his feet.

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

He glanced down at me and smiled, his arm wrapped around me, "What for?"

"For you and Uncle Vlad taking care of me."

He chuckled and stroked my hair, "It's our job." He stopped and looked at me. His eyes darkened considerably, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "Fine, Daddy."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

He sighed and shook his head, pulling me close to his side, "I suppose we should be more careful with you. You are just a little girl."

"I'm not a little girl, I'm fourteen hundred. I want some freedom."

He glanced down at me and sighed, "I hope you understand that you do have freedom, more than any other girl."

"Because I'm damned anyway" I muttered.

"No, because you are _my_ daughter. No matter what you choose to do, I will be here for you. We just stay close to protect you."

I felt a surge of mischief. "Can I cut my hair?"

"Sure."

"Can I wear whatever I want?"

"With limits."

"Date boys?"

"Hell no."

I pouted and cuddled up to him.

"There is no way in hell I am dealing with some common pig violating my daughter. No way in hell."

I scowled, "This is unfair."

"What's unfair is that you're turning me gray. I'm not that old."

I scoffed.

He shook his head and stopped me where I stood. I felt tears of protest in my eyes. Hands resting firmly on my arms, he sighed, "If you can bring a boy to me who meets my standards, I'll let you proceed. But I will not let just any street rat who can steal a flower court my daughter."

That made me smile a little. I hugged him and nodded, "Alright."

"Or...wait another three hundred years."

"Daddy" I sighed.

"What did I miss?" Uncle Vlad asked as he walked down the stairs behind us.

"Oh nothing, I was just telling her about the time that girl mistook you for the Turkish sultan's harem boy outside Bucharest."

I glanced between my father and my uncle, "What?"

"I thought we agreed that would never come up" Uncle Vlad hissed.

"Wait, what?" I repeated, "You never told me that. Daddy-?"

"You little...One day, Vladimir, one day I'm going to crush you like a grape."

My father grinned, "Draculaura?"

"Oh hell, I'm not getting an answer anyway!"

Daddy was gone in a half of a second. Uncle Vlad looked at me and balled his fists, "He's such a damn child..."

"Now, what did I not hear about?"

His eyes narrowed and he gave me a look, "Draculaura, never. Never will I repeat that story."

I pouted.

He sighed, "It was rainy, alright? And back in the day, long hair was the way to go..."

I couldn't help but smile to myself as I walked beside him. I glanced back. A pair of ruby eyes glittered in the window before looking away at the silhouette of a woman. I sighed and let the story absorb me. Not good enough for my own kind, too good for anyone else's, I was beginning to think I would always be the odd vampire out.

When my uncle looked away for the briefest of moments, I wiped my eyes.

**MH**


	111. Neptune's Storm 1

_Quick A/N- What Sasha said to Draculaura in the last fic was "Goodbye, my white kitten" in Russian. I forgot to add that XD Anyways, enjoy!_

**Neptune's Storm**

_1_

Sparkling, sunlit blue waters were the fairy tale come true. The little beach house in the cove of Bells Beach was now occupied by Lagoona Webber, her husband Gil, and their daughter Pearl. Out on the surf, the sun-bleached blond hair of the sea "monster" still bounced into curls despite the water. She sat on her surfboard and watched as her five year old daughter swam with her father, blond curls breaking the surface for air every few minutes. Sparkling eyes, sea foam green in color, danced with life. She had the triangular fins like her mothers and the webbing like her father's; her scales were silver with a blue tint, only reaching from her hands to her elbows and her feet to her knees. Sitting on the surfboard, she watched. Water was supposed to cause more fertility, but oddly enough, they only had her. Still, if she was only to have one child, she felt blessed to have the little girl bobbing in the waves with her father.

Her hands cutting through the water, she swam toward them. She taught little kids, about Pearl's age, to swim and surf. Children both human and "monster".

Gil tugged her off the surfboard. She yelped as she splashed into the water. Wrapped in his arms under the water, she watched as their tiny little girl crawled up on top of her surfboard. A cloud of bubbles passed from her lungs. He gave her a brief kiss before they surfaced together, Pearl giggling away, "I win Mama."

"Oh ya do, do you?" she said and let their little girl jump off the board into her arms.

Cuddling in, being smothered in kisses, Pearl giggled. She clung to her mother and played with her waterlogged curls, eyes dancing.

"Let's get home for dinner, hm?" she murmured to her baby girl, giving her a light nuzzle.

The little girl nodded and clung to her mother as she climbed back on the board and paddled her way back to their cove-protected home.

...

A storm was raging outside, and yet, little Pearl was fast asleep inside her pool of a bed, gills filtering water in and out. The beauty of the rain beating on the porch was a familiar one. Gil's arms around her waist broke her from her thoughts, "Want some help?"

She blushed as he rested his head on her shoulder, his lips tenderly pressing to her neck. She stroked his soft, scaled skin, "I'm alright, dear."

"I love you" he murmured, stroking his lips over hers. She melted into his touch the same way she always had. Their lips locked. His arms protectively encased her. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled, and they remained in place, kissing. She ran her wet fingertips over his shoulders. He groaned against her lips and pinned her to the counter, grinning playfully, "You tease."

"Well you started it."

In a voice mimicking Sean Connery, Gil teased, "Cunning as a dunny rat, you are."

"Wrong actor" she teased, "Think less Bond, more Hugh Jackman."

He pinned her to the counter and playfully tickled her, earning musical giggles, "Gil-!"

"Admit it" he cooed in her ear.

She blushed, "Admit what?"

"That either way, I do a sexy accent."

"Everything you do is sexy, at least to me." Her arms looped around his neck as she kissed him gently.

"Leave them overnight" he murmured, dimming the kitchen lights.

She bit her lower lip, "They need to get done..."

"Soaking them might help."

"Gil Webber, you procrastinator" she teased.

He picked her up in a bridal carry, "Did I procrastinate anything with you?"

A light blush covering her cheeks, she shook her head. Outside Pearl's room, she wiggled down from his grip and went to check on her. Fast asleep in her kiddy pool, she was totally at peace with the booming storm outside.

"What if it gets bad?" she murmured.

"Well, we can always go back to Salem and explain to Pearl that water freezes..."

Lagoona rolled her eyes and leaned into the water to kiss her amphibious daughter's forehead. A little smile crossed the girl's features and she cuddled closer against her sleeping clown fish. Walking from the room into her own, she smiled as she caught Gil making laps around the pool. Nestled away in their tank, their fish settled in to rest. Gil was semi-amphibious; he breathed mostly through his gills, but he could breath for short amounts of time out of the water. All the time they spent in the kitchen must've caused him just a little discomfort. As she swam under the water, she caressed his back. He smiled at her, his words joined with water in a familiar way, "Sorry. I couldn't wait."

She nodded and kissed his lips softly. He grasped her around the waist and drifted to the bottom, kissing her as they went. His fingers gently wound in her golden curls, her mouth cemented to his, she panted softly against his lips, "You know I wouldn't have made you wait."

"I know. Sometimes I miss out. I'm sorry." He stroked his fingers down her spine and surfaced with her suddenly, making her gasp at the sudden intake of air. Her cheeks flushing red, she climbed out to go change, met with the soft chuckles of knowing laughter.

...

Sun filtered through the water down to them and kissed her eyelids. As her eyes opened, they adjusted to the crystal-thrown light. Gil's warm body was wrapped around her, her head on his arm and his other wrapped around her waist. The warm air had gone away, though, and was being replaced by autumn storms. Summer in Salem was winter in Australia. She rolled over in his arms and glanced to him, watching his soundly sleeping figure. She softly kissed his lips and murmured, "Happy birthday, Gil."

...

Cold wind whipped through the cove. Harsh waves hit the walls, and while Gil was back in town getting supplies, Lagoona was hurriedly pushing boxes into a moving van. Pearl sat up front, clutching her bowl of clown fish guppies and swinging her sandal-clad feet. The tide was coming up and strong. With pain in her heart, she knew she wasn't going to be able to save the house this time. The house her mother lived and died in. The house her father was tied to until that inevitable death. Yes, repairs had been done over the years, but she knew the inevitable time had come. She motioned for the driver to pull onto the street off the beach as she walked back for one last look. The walls were bare, the wallpaper faded. The floors empty and clear, starting to cover with water. The tide she could always swim out of. Even the place she'd grown had been taken, thankfully. She remembered and she wanted to remember it forever.

A sharp wave hit. She heard an unfamiliar crack. And then, it was as if gravity was gone. Her feet slid across the floor and the force that she hit the wall with made her see stars. Cabinets flung open. She touched her temple and saw blood on her fingers, scrambling to climb the floor again. The next wave cracked the roof open. Tossed like a rag doll, she climbed up and clung to the doorframe, finding herself able to sit upright on the wall.

Panting, head spinning, she made a leap for the window. Her fingers touched it. She grabbed and felt a sharp smack. The water around her filled with blood, and brine stung her open wounds. Clawing upward, she managed to force herself out of the submerging house and onto the sheer rocks on its base. The moment she collapsed on the cold rock, she cried out and held her thigh, glancing down. A piece of wood, probably from the roof, about a half inch thick and a foot wide, had cleanly impaled her leg. The harsh tide slammed into her back, and covering her head, the saltwater stung her wound. Blood was washing off the rock and mingling in the water. Clutching the edge, eyes growing heavy, she lifted her head on shaky arms. The sky was growing increasingly dark. Her eyes widened at the prospect of another storm, this one looking more violent than the last. She raised her voice as best she could and screamed, "GIL!"

The force of water pushing her down was more than she ever felt. The splintered wood caught in the rock and she screamed, feeling a crack and a tear. Her head, lifted by the water, sharply hit the rock, and the sharp pain cut to darkness.


	112. Neptune's Storm 2

_2_

The crashing of thunder was unnerving to the water-breathing fish monster, but still, he parked and called to Pearl, "Where's your mother?"

"Back in the house!" she yelled.

Climbing out into the beginnings of rain, Gil ran down the sharp bank into the cove. His heart stopped and he left the helmet in the cove of a tree. The house wasn't there. A sharp fear gripped his chest. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, and he took the higher route, jumping off the top of the rocks and plunging into the tossing, black waters. It was cold; the waves cut like daggers through the protection of his clothes. He saw the splay of red-dampened gold on the rocks and dove, swimming faster than an attacking shark to reach her side. His eyes widened and he grasped the hilt of the piece of wood, cracking it. Her eyes flew open and she screamed, lifting her head. He saw blood covering both sides of her face, her face that was pale from blood loss. She shook and trembled, about to fall back before he caught her. Nearly limp in his arms, he carried her up the rock and out of the cove.

"Gil" she whimpered.

He grabbed the water-filled fishbowl of a helmet and gently began to pour it over the wound. She grit her teeth and he watched as tears formed in her eyes. The fresh water washed the salt from the wounds, but it didn't stop the bleeding.

"You need a hospital" he murmured.

"I can't" she whimpered, "It hurts too much..."

"Lagoona, look at me." He gently gripped her chin and forced her gaze to meet his. Cradling her, he murmured, "I am not going to let you bleed to death."

He helped her into the back of the car and propped her foot up against the console, blood running down the soaked denim encasing her leg. She touched it hesitantly, glancing up to watch as he ran to tell the driver of their moving van to take the van to the house. Grabbing Pearl, he carried her to the car and buckled her up in the passenger seat.

"Mommy?" Pearl whimpered, "Are you okay? I can't see you."

"Mommy's fine, love. Just a flesh wound."

Gil laughed harshly and hit the gas. Jolted slightly, her teeth grit together and tears stung her eyes. A silent scream bubbled up in the back of her chest. Rain began to pour down, and Lagoona could see that Gil was having a hard time without the water helmet. She leaned forward and touched his back, "Gil..."

"I'm fine" he said with strain in his voice.

"Pull over."

"No."

"Pull over, Gil."

"No."

"Daddy" Pearl whimpered.

Finally caving, Gil pulled off to the side of the road and stepped out in the rain. He sunk down in the wet grass, the torrential rain coming down over him in sheets. Tears gathered in Lagoona's eyes as she watched him fill the helmet with the very fresh water he used to clean her wounds. The gesture had been chivalrous to a degree, stupid to another. Still, when it was full, he put it back on and rejoined them. A red puddle had formed under her leg, and her hands were stained with red, but she kept her breathing even and her heart calm.

"Let's go" he said, climbing in and hitting the gas. She leaned back and held the wound, cradling it. Lightheaded, she looked at him.

"Pearly, will you do me a favor?"

She nodded.

"Stay close."

Her eyes watered and she smiled, holding her wound. Before they could pull in, she passed out, clutching the blood-soaked denim.

...

Pearl laid in the chair, fast asleep. Sitting on the bedside table, her guppies swam around relentlessly watching over Lagoona. Gil's hand held hers, his touch soft and constant.

Slowly, her eyes opened. She smiled and looked at him, squeezing his hand, "Hey."

"Hey beautiful. How are you?"

"Good" she smiled, letting out a hiss of breath as she shifted, "Sore."

He smiled and gently fluffed her pillows, "That better?"

She nodded, "How bad was it?"

"Not as bad as it looked." He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, "They gave you a blood transfusion. You're gonna stay for the night and then you're allowed to go home...you got a cast and some stitches, but you'll be okay."

She smiled and looked at him, "What's got you so happy?"

He leaned in and whispered to her, "I'm keeping a secret from Pearl."

Her cheeks colored with fresh blush, "Oh? Can you tell me?"

He placed his hand on her belly and smiled, "We're gonna have another baby."

Her eyes widened slightly and she rested her hand over his, "The baby's okay though?"

He nodded, "Perfectly fine."

"How far along am I?"

"Couple weeks" he murmured, rubbing her stomach, "We're gonna be going home to Salem."

"We are?" she said, sitting up.

"Your aunt is giving us the house. I asked Draculaura and she said she'd have a plane for us by tomorrow."

"Gil!" she gasped and laughed.

"Well, everything had to be perfect for my ghoul and our guppies."

Glancing to Pearl, Lagoona's eyes warmed, "She's okay?"

"Didn't see a thing."

She exhaled softly and looked at him, "Now how did you manage that?"

"Well...I sorta had that planned as a surprise for you. Lala called me up a few days ago and asked what I wanted for my birthday."

"Oh god" Lagoona laughed and held his hand tightly, "When were you going to tell me?"

"Today, actually."

"Gil Webber."

"Lagoona Webber."

"You make me so happy."

He leaned close, but the helmet of water kept them from kissing. Still, he murmured, "I love you."

Pressing her nose to the glass, she giggled and murmured back, "I love you too."

**MH**


	113. Summer Rain 1

**Summer Rain**

_1_

Food disappeared from the table as soon as it was put down. Between Luc, Luna, Clawd, Alex, Catalina and our guest of tonight, Jonathan, I suppose I was happy CJ sat at the other end of the table, smirking, watching them and me while I managed to keep my own plate full. We were having Clawd's specialty; chili dogs, pizza puffs and fries. Jonathan had brought over banana cream pie ice cream, one of Luc's favorites. The boys held hands on the table and shot each other glances, open for anyone to see.

Catalina stared at Jonathan for a long, hard time before she asked, "So you're gonna be my brother, right?"

"Hopefully one day" Jonathan said, giving Luc's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Good. I like you."

He smiled and bowed in his seat, "So long as I please the princess."

She laughed.

Luna leaned over to me, "What do you think of him?"

"If he were straight, I would've wanted you with him."

Luc turned red. I smiled directly at Jon and he smiled back. Clawd gazed off at the rising moon. I rubbed his arm, "Honey, it's okay. If you wanna go run with the boys..."

"I'm fine."

"Baby..."

He glanced to me and sat up, kissing me softly, "I'll be home before it gets too late."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you more" he murmured, getting up and walking out the back door.

"So Mom...can I go over to Jon's tonight?"

Luna turned and looked at me, "If he can go to Jon's, can DJ come over?"

"You both stay here tonight, okay? It's a full moon."

"Mom" they both whined.

Jonathan leaned over and stroked Luc's hair, "It's okay. I'll try not to miss you too much."

Luna pled with her eyes and I sighed, "Bring DJ over. And Valeria, while you're at it. The poor girl needs to be around her own kind."

She got up and kissed my cheek, rushing upstairs to get her iCoffin.

"May I be excused?" Luc asked, glancing to Jonathan.

I just shook my head, "Jon, you can stay over if you want, but I don't want your mom upset with you."

"Oh no, she just loves you Mrs. Wolf."

I couldn't help but smile as the boys got up. Jon, like the dear he was, gathered up the empty dishes. Alex got down and ran off, and Catalina followed. I watched as Jon picked up his leather jacket with a flourish and draped it over Luc's shoulders. I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head. Sometimes, I wondered how their relationship was. They were both such nice, good, respectful boys...I probably would've been surprised. I washed up the dishes and put the dishwasher on, wandering back into the living room with some sweet tea to wait for Clawd to come home. I heard Luna on the phone with her friends, Catalina playing video games and Alex watching cartoons. I stared to drift to sleep with the Travel channel on when a sharp pounding at the door came out of nowhere. For a moment, my heart leapt into my throat. I hadn't heard that kind of banging around since I lived in the palace.

"Vladimir! Open the door!"

I got to my feet and went up to the door, edging it open and peeking out, "He doesn't live here anymore."

The man on the other side of the door's eyes widened. I felt my own do the same before my cheeks turned red and I glanced to the floor, "Sasha."

A wry grin crossed his face, "Hello, Мой белый котенок."

I felt a chill run down my spine at the words, "What did that mean again?"

With the most seductive smirk I'd ever seen, he leaned against the door, "My white kitten. May I?"

I nodded and moved inside to let him in. He sniffed me and chuckled, "Your father must not be happy about your werewolf."

"He wasn't, he got over it."

He was the same. Dark hair, dark red eyes, a Victorian waistcoat over a silk shirt and slacks. He sat down on the couch and made himself at home, "Come join me."

"You really never changed" I murmured.

"The times may, but I will always stay the same, white kitten."

"What brought you here?" If I was his kitten, then curiosity could be deadly. Still, he chuckled and scooped me off my feet, placing me on his lap. His eyes were gentle, soothing. I nestled up to his side as if we'd known each other forever.

"Your father and I have had a rivalry for some time, kitten. Around the time I nearly had you under my spell."

"I'd think you did" I blushed, remembering.

"He's taken things a bit too far as of late. I wanted to...remind him of where we stood."

"Beat him up?"

"Essentially."

He sat up and traced my neck, "I've never had a particular affinity for vampire blood, but darling, yours just seems so sweet...I can practically taste it already."

I blushed red, "That's what Bram and Gory always say."

His eyes lit up, "Gory Fangtell?"

I nodded.

"Wonderful. She was my fledgling for a time. Her sire left her all alone, no one to teach her. Sheer self-preservation kept the poor girl alive until I found her."

"Did you do this with her, too?"

"White kitten, I may be a seducer, but if I truly wanted you now, don't you think I would've charmed you?"

"I'm kind of hard to charm, lately."

He moved his hand to touch my face, and then he hesitated, "May I?"

I nodded.

Softly, he touched my temple. Memories exploded in a rush behind my eyes. Every memory of Valentine that clung to my bitter words. It brought me to tears. When Sasha delicately brushed them away, I noticed how pale his face was, "Oh my poor kitten..."

My heart raced. He held me close, protective, just like my father. Showering my cheeks with gentle kisses, rocking me slightly back and forth, I felt like he was acting as my father. Gory must've felt the same way before. I knew the difference between Sasha and Valentine instantly; Sasha cared for the women he romanced. He was very gentle in what he did, he tried not to hurt people. He hadn't tried to hurt me.

"So fragile...just like маленькое одно."

"What?" I murmured.

"Little one. Little Gory."

I wiped my eyes, "She's not so little anymore."

A scowl plastered to his gentle features, he still stroked my hair, "She will always be little to me. As shall you, white kitten. You may have changed, but that love in your eyes will always be there."

He touched my chin, holding my face. His arm was tight around me out of comfort. I heard a growl and my head snapped around. Clawd's eyes went from smoldering amber to a hard gold. He looked as if he were about to attack.

"Clawd, calm down."

Eyes dark, he lunged.


	114. Summer Rain 2

_StarryNite1027- Thank you :)_

_Quick Author's Note: Anybody speak Russian? Cause I'd love to write the pronunciations instead of the actual words XD_

_2_

Sasha grabbed ahold of me and I felt my self disintegrate. In pure shock, I pulled away and reformed, falling to the floor. The weightless feeling of having been turned to mist was unnerving and especially scary. Clawd got between us and I saw Sasha's hesitation.

I leaned forward and nipped Clawd's ear playfully, giving it a soft tug. He glanced to me and growled low, just like a guard dog. I stroked his hair and giggled, "It's okay Clawd. He's an old friend."

He whimpered. I caught the drift and kissed his jaw softly. "Not that kind of friend. You know I've only ever loved you."

Nuzzling my hand, he laid down across my lap. Over the passing years, the alpha wolf in him became stronger. When the full moon came, he was just like his father. Pure animal, dangerous, deadly. He should've been controlled, but I knew I didn't need to. He would never hurt anyone.

"You've certainly gotten him well trained. I didn't know werewolves doubled as attack dogs."

"He's not an attack dog" I snapped, "And what the hell are you, strutting around like some kinda peacock or something?"

He raised a brow and smirked, "You act like a dog."

"Then I am a dog."

"Hardly."

"Go fuck yourself."

Clawd chuckled while Sasha's expression shifted. He laughed, "I knew there was a reason I liked you more than your father."

"I thought it was just the gender."

Clawd leaned up and appreciatively nuzzled my chest. I blushed.

"So it would seem."

Tempted to give him the finger, I leaned down and kissed Clawd's lips softly. He responded with a soft, primal snarl. I blushed deeper. Our eyes locked, and I knew that meant I was threatening dominance, but still. He smirked and it made my heart race.

"Should I go?" Sasha asked.

I smiled and stroked Clawd's hair, "Lemme show you out."

Clawd let me up and Sasha shot me a half-fearful look, "Do you know what you're doing?"

"I've been doing exactly what I do now for sixteen years, Sasha. What I do is my business and what you do is yours. Be sure to tell Gory I said hi."

And with that, I shooed him out and shut the door. Flipping the lock, I turned back to him and leaned back on the door. His clawed hands rested on either side of my head, on the door. He liked to pretend he could scare me sometimes. Sometimes I even pretended he did. It felt like there was static in the air between us, a tangible feeling that just never went away. He hadn't even touched me and my skin was already singing, my whole body craving him. My lips parted in a breath as I touched his chest. He leaned in and kissed me roughly, capturing my mouth and dominating it instantly. I melted against him and moaned into his mouth. Gripping my waist, he pulled me tightly against him. He freed my hair from the confines of its ponytail and tangled his fingers in it. I gasped as he bit down on my lower lip, drawing blood and a moan from the very center of my being.

"Clawd" I whimpered.

He looked at me with blazing, lust-filled eyes.

"Bedroom?"

He growled softly, "Why not here?"

Pinned against the door, the greater part of my mind asked the same thing. "Because our kids are upstairs?"

He sighed. I kissed his neck and felt his clawed hands go to my hips. He growled in my ear, "Hurry up and get to bed before I lose control."

I blushed and walked upstairs, peeking in at Cat and Alex before I joined Clawd in bed. Catalina had fallen asleep in her beanbag chair, her game console still going. I shut it off and put her in bed. Alex was sprawled out in his bed, TV on, fast asleep as well. I shut it off and turned his nightlight on and left him to rest. Clawd's patience wasn't exactly exceptional at this time of the month. The moment I left Alex's room, he grabbed me around the waist and shut the bedroom door. I locked it and bit down on my lower lip, watching him. He kissed me again, pure lust in his eyes. I laid down on the bed and let him climb up over me. Nuzzling me cheek-to-cheek, his lips tender against mine. Moonlight streamed through the open curtains and painted the carpet bloody. I glanced up to him and saw the mixture of Clawd and the alpha wolf. I was his; his mate, his wife, his alpha female. The other half of him, as he was of me. I leaned up and kissed him softly, cupping his face. He kissed back all too eagerly before chuckling, "It's time to take your clothes off."

"You're not playing around tonight, are you?"

He smirked and tugged on my lower lip with his sharp teeth. I tasted my own blood and moaned as he tasted it too. I felt it run down my chin as he licked it away, "Do I ever?"

...

Meanwhile, while Sangria and Gabriel were spending the weekend out with their friends, Bram and Gory had a similar idea for how to spend the weekend with the house to themselves.

Cuddled up in bed, Bram's fingers lightly stroking his love's shoulders while her head rested on his chest, she caught the errant sound of flapping wings.

"Please let it just be passing" she murmured, burying her face into his shoulder.

"We don't have to get it, you know" he teased, running his index finger down her spine. She shivered delicately, her ruby eyes gazing into his, "Bram Devein..."

"Gory Devein" he smirked and cupped her face, "My love."

She kissed his chest softly and curled into him, "Not yet. When's the last time we just cuddled?"

He nodded and stroked her back with long, languid brushes of his fingers. She bit her lower lip and laid her cheek against his chest, "Stop that. You know what it does to me."

He smirked, "That's why I'm doing it."

"You wicked boy" she moaned, arching into the light brush of his fingers.

Resting his hand on the small of her back, he kissed her passionately, cupping her face. There was a heavy rapping at the front door. When it didn't go away, Bram got up. A soft whine slipped from Gory's kiss-reddened lips as she pulled the sheet up around her, "Bram..."

"I'll be right back."

She pouted and turned onto her stomach, listening to the whisper of air as he walked down the stairs. A voice, thickly accented with Russian, sounded from behind the door. Her head perked up and she scrambled to get dressed. Halfway decent, hair still messy and only in a nightgown, she ran down the stairs two at a time. Bram was having a conversation through the open door when Gory ran down and flung herself into the open arms of the other male, "DADDY!"

"Daddy?" Bram asked.

With a soft laugh, Sasha twirled her and squeezed her tightly, "маленькое одно!"

She giggled and clung to him, "Where have you been?"

"Here and there" he laughed, "May I come in?"

She nodded and squeaked as he set her down just beyond the threshold of her living room, "Ah...messy hair, wrinkled clothes...just like old times."

They embraced again, causing Bram to finally raise an eyebrow, "Alright, what the hell is going on here?"

"Bram, this is my sire, Sasha. Sasha, this is my love, my Bram."

They examined each other. Bram's eyes darkened and a growl slipped out from between his gritted fangs, noticing Sasha's hand on Gory's lower back.

"Come now, Bram. We're all friends here."

"Then take your hands off my mate."

Gory blushed.

"Does everyone in this town behave like werewolves?" Sasha asked, seemingly to no one. He began the very same gentle rubbing on Gory's back that made her melt for Bram. A pure snarl ripped from the back of his throat as he pulled her away and against him, arms locking around her waist, "Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Bram" she murmured, kissing his neck, "Calm down."

"I will not calm down" he snapped, "Sire or not, you belong to me."

She blushed and stroked his chest, "You know that."

"He doesn't."

Sasha's gaze darkened at the younger vampire and he snarled, "Watch your tone with me, child. Without me, she wouldn't have survived being a vampire."

"Sasha" she snapped.

"Need I remind you that you were starving when you came to me? You were weak and cowering on your knees in fear of another immortal. You thought you were still human and vainly clung to that shred of stupidity that had been ensnared in your mind."

"Talk to her that way again. I dare you."

Sasha's ruby eyes locked with Bram's wine-colored ones. He said something in Russian that Gory turned to protest. Sasha snarled, "I don't even know why I bother. You're just as stubborn then as you are now."

"And you're just as much of a sexist pig!" she snapped, the only part of the conversation that had so far been in a language he could speak.

"Sexist? Hah. Even I admit, you must have the soul of a man, you have more nerve than any man I've met. Perhaps it's sheer stupidity."

"That's coming from you?" she scoffed.

Finally fed up with having missed half of the conversation, it seemed, Bram cut in, "For her _daddy_, you seem a little immature."

"I don't like you" Sasha said.

"Feeling's mutual."

Gory's arms rested over Bram's, her fingers locked with his, "Then you might as well go. It was nice to see you, Sasha, but I don't get pushed around. Especially not by men."

He shook his head, "I knew you would never change. How is it you're so possessive of this boy and yet you hate men?"

"Because Bram belongs to me."

"Do you know where Dracula is?"

"Portland."

"Thank you."

Turning on his heel, Sasha glanced back, "Bram."

Ready to growl, Bram waited for whatever it was he had to snap about.

"Keep taking good care of my little girl."


	115. Summer Rain 3

_3_

I laid awake in the middle of the night, woken up by dreams I had a difficult time understanding. For some reason...it was hard to think about. Clawd was cuddled up against my back, holding me close and tightly, keeping me safe with his every breath.

And still, there was guilt in the pit of my stomach.

Sasha brought forward all the things I wanted to forget. As much of the pain as there had been, there had also been the things that caused _me_ pain. The memories of cuddling into Valentine's side as his best friend. The softness of his lips on my cheek. Kate's lack of jealousy toward me, because she knew Valentine was so devoted to her...he loved her. He might've loved me, but he loved her too. I buried my face in the pillow and sighed. No matter how long it had been, the sting of betrayal accompanied the thoughts about Valentine that I wanted to forget. How much I loved him was one of them, even though my love for Valentine wasn't like my love for Clawd. He was my best friend, my confidante. And then, there came the realization that even while Valentine had been the one to forcibly put the feelings there, I did love him. I was attracted to him. We'd had moments...subtle moments where our hands would brush, and my heart would beat faster on instinct. He knew what he was doing when he put those feelings in my mind, he knew my heart would grab them up and cling to them. Guilt sharply stung my eyes. I had Clawd, I loved and adored Clawd, Clawd completes me, but I still felt so guilty for hurting Valentine. For hurting Kate and their son. It was all my fault. All of this, it was all my fault. If I'd just helped him, he wouldn't be gone. Kate wouldn't be gone. The dream was always the same and it was partly because of my guilt, I knew. If I could forgive myself, I knew it would stop. I didn't see a way to, there was just too much that was unforgivable.

I always imagined being inside the tomb he'd made for himself. Just being there would wake him up. We were always all alone, and I always told him what happened. The end was the only part that changed. Once, he'd killed me. Another, we'd made love. Yet another, he returned to his grave and became dead again.

Killing him was supposed to bring me peace, but all it brought me was heartbreak.

I turned and looked at Clawd, my heart filling with regret for everything I was thinking. I softly kissed his neck and nuzzled into him, "Baby? Baby, wake up."

He cracked open a sleepy amber eye, "Mm?"

"I love you."

"Love you too."

I kissed him softly as he fell back to sleep. After another moment of cuddling, he forced himself up and looked at me groggily, "Lala, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing honey. Just go back to bed."

He rubbed his eyes with his palm and yawned. It brought tears to my eyes. Tears of joy. His whole life he'd been a stubborn little boy...and all mine. I flung my arms around him and went to pieces. He held me tightly and rubbed my back, resting his cheek against the top of my head, "Baby, calm down. I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too" I sobbed, "And that's why I feel so bad. I feel so bad for feeling guilty, I feel so bad for feeling anything at all..."

"Slow down" he murmured, "I'm still tired."

"It doesn't matter-"

"Obviously it does, if it's making you cry." He cupped my face and wiped my eyes and looked into my eyes, "Tell me."

"I'm having these dreams and they make me feel so guilty..."

He smirked, "Is it Deuce? I always had a feeling it would be Deuce..."

"No...Val. That I tell him what happened...what I caused..."

"Lala-"

"I hurt him. I can't get over how much I hurt him. How much I hurt everyone."

"Draculaura. Stop. Right now." He held my face firmly, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I killed him" I whispered, "He would still be alive if it wasn't for me. Kate would. Valentino..."

"You had to do what you had to do."

"I loved him."

He stopped his soothing and looked at me. The level of pain in his eyes was immesurable, "You loved him?"

I got up and pulled away, "You see? I don't deserve you! I should've gotten what I deserve..."

"Bullshit" he snapped, grabbing my arm before I could get out of bed. He clung to my arm and said, "You said loved. Past tense."

"Not the way you think Clawd. I never loved him more than you, not even when he tried to make me."

That calmed the pain in his eyes. He glanced down, "I don't know what to say."

"I'm sorry" I whispered, "I'm sorry the feelings stayed. I'm sorry I feel so guilty about killing him. I'm sorry I dream about telling him what happened so he can get his revenge because I know he deserves it-"

"Lala, I'm still tired, still calm down."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

I glanced at him, "I should be."

He laughed and looked at me, "What, did you think I was going to be mad? Throw a fit? Fuck, do you know me at all?"

I blushed and wiped my eyes.

"The only reason I would kick you out of bed, woman, is to fuck you on the floor." He smirked, "Love for my enemy or not. He's dead, I have no competition, I'm not sore about it and you shouldn't be either. And as for guilt, I'd be scared if you didn't feel it." He brought me closer to him despite my blushing and cupped my face, "You're human, Draculaura. More human than any other monster there is. I don't want you to feel like feeling is wrong. It's not."

"For someone like me, it should be."

"It's not. I can't tell you how many times my dad told me about what it was like to watch his father go kill people and come home in the morning covered in blood and wearing nothing but scraps, if he wore anything at all. We all got better with time. You're an original, Lala, you had life before Radcliffe, and you were still human then. You're still human now."

"I'm not human!" I stressed.

He grabbed me and held me against him. For an instant, there was passion, before he laid his head against my heart. I held him there and gently stroked his ears.

"I hear a heart beat."

His hands brushed my back, "Your skin is warm."

Softly, he traced my lips, "And you're breathing. You feel pretty human to me."

"If that's what qualifies humans, then we all are."

"Good. That's the point I'm trying to make. Girls get moody during certain times of the month, so do I. Some people have fur problems. You have a protein deficiency."

I laughed. It was the most mundane saying for drinking blood I ever heard.

"So who the hell cares what makes us different? The point is, you're just like every other bleeding heart in the world, Lala. You want to paint a happy face on every picture. It's not that easy. Yes, you feel guilty, but don't you agree it's better than whatever could've happened?"

I nodded.

"Good. Then go back to bed."

I cuddled up against him again, wrapped in his arms. He kissed the back of my neck and murmured, "Oh, and by the way, you can tell me these dreams you're having. Cause I can prove I'm ten times better of a lover than he could ever be."

I blushed, "I thought you said he wasn't competition?"

"I just wanna carry out fantasies, that's all. And hey, biting is hot."

"Clawd-" I blushed.

"Night baby." He kissed my neck and cuddled up. He was too warm to stay blushing, too sweet to be upset with in any form. My heart glowed with peace as I fell back asleep, safe in his arms and deeply in love.

...

Dracula entered his apartment just before dawn. Grayson was deeply asleep and the windows were still covered. He yawned and threw his jacket over the chair inside his bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt-cuffs before removing his shoes. A slip of paper on the pillow beside Olivia's sleeping figure caught his eye, and he walked over to it. In familiar scripted writing, he read two words that nearly made him see red.

_Number Five._


	116. Summer Rain 4

_4_

Grayson started awake to the sharp sound of something heavy being flung into the wall. For a moment, there was sheer terror coursing through the teenage hybrid's blood, then he heard the shouting being done. He climbed out of bed and ran across the hall. He nearly snapped as he saw his mother on the floor, wrapped in the white sheet, her cheeks wet with tears and her head bent like a prisoner waiting for execution as she wept into her palm.

"What, did you think this was going to be _okay_ with me?" Dracula snarled.

"Back the fuck off!" Grayson snarled right back, getting between his parents.

"Stay out of this."

"No, you stay out of this, you asshole! Touch my mother and I'll kill you!"

"Grayson" Olivia whimpered.

Dracula was intimidating, of course. Terror gripped Grayson's pounding heart like a vice and made his stomach feel cold, but he would not back down to the elder vampire. It was a matter of pride. He was a Dracula too, and he refused to give up in a fight.

"You're very lucky you're my blood, Grayson."

"Or what, you'd kill me? What's stopping you?" he snarled.

"Go back to bed."

"How the hell can I when world war three is going on? Now is somebody gonna tell me what I'm missing or am I gonna have to go hunt down the city?"

Both of his parents remained silent, but his mother touched his shoulder, "He's right. Go back to bed."

"Bullshit. I'm going out."

"Grayson-"

He slammed his door and went into his bathroom, taking a quick shower and reapplying his Axe before shuffling into his room to get dressed. The hour and the rude awakening had made him cross. He threw on a Vampires Everywhere! tee and dark red skinny jeans, jamming his feet into his favorite pair of steel-toed Doc Marten boots and throwing a red-and-black striped hoodie over it. He went and fixed up his hair and came back to grab his iPhone. Stuffing his wallet into the other pocket, he walked out and saw his mother standing at the counter.

"Can we talk?" she murmured.

"No. I have a walk to take and breakfast to eat."

"Grayson, I'm sorry."

"What the hell is wrong with him?" he snapped, "Why'd you marry him?"

"Because I love him."

"You're an idiot" he said, crossing his arms over his chest, "I love you mom, but he's not your owner and he's sure as hell not mine."

"Grayson-"

"What the hell was that about?"

She looked down, about to cry. He sighed and went to her, wrapping his arms around her. She sobbed and slumped against the counter, sobbing uncontrollably. He rubbed her back and locked his fingers through hers.

The door slammed to the bedroom and Olivia jumped. Trembling, she clutched Grayson's hand.

"What's wrong?" he repeated.

"I did something horrible."

"I doubt that."

"I cheated on him."

"So what? He does it all the time to you."

"With his business rival. But I didn't know at the time..."

Grayson shut his eyes and exhaled, "So you cheated on a murderer with another murderer? Mom what the hell?" He gave a slightly hysterical laugh.

"He's not a murderer. He's a legitimate, democratic leader. He's a businessman. And apparently, I'm wife number five that he's seduced."

"Wife number five? Of?"

"I don't know."

As badly as Grayson felt for his mother, all of his thoughts returned to _you knew what you were getting into when you married him._ When Olivia finally released his hand, he turned and walked out. He got to the street corner before ducking into the bus stop and curling into a ball in the corner. Blasting Blood on the Dancefloor in one earbud, he grabbed his phone in his shaky hands and called his sister. He got her voicemail-not surprising since it was almost six AM.

"Lala? I'm taking a bus out to Salem...I can't stay here anymore. I can't do this anymore. Just...wait up for me. Please. I don't wanna be alone."

...

The bus let off near the riverfront. It was almost seven AM and he hadn't gotten a reply yet. Wandering toward Radcliffe Way, he pulled his hood down and exhaled. The scents of fresh cut grass, pool water, rain water and heated metal from outdoor air conditioners tainted the air. As he grew closer to Radcliffe, the tangy smell of early morning barbecue came from down the street and his father-in-law's place. Hungry and glancing toward his sister's darkened house, he walked up the drive toward the house.

"Clawrk?" he called out.

"Around back" he said.

Walking up, he smiled slightly and sat on the lawn chair opposite the grill.

Clawrk glanced over, "Burgers, chicken or ribs? Pick your poison."

"All three."

"Rough day?"

"I got woken up at four thirty by my parents fighting. I spent an hour on a bus to get out here and Lala's not even up yet, and I'm not just going to barge into her house."

"Eh, well, Harriet's not up yet either but I gotta get to work at eight."

He nodded and watched as the older werewolf made him a paper plate and passed it to him. A small smile on his face, he dug into the sauce-slathered barbecue ribs.

"So, you're coming back."

The grin on Clawrk's face made Grayson shrug self-consciously, "I guess. I hope."

"Welcome back kid."

"Thanks. I missed it here."

"I can tell."

Birds were singing. The sun came up higher, and after going in to wash up and watching Clawrk get ready for work, Grayson sat on the Wolfs' back steps and let the sun beat down on his face.

In the peace of the moment there was contentment in his heart. There was no hollow ache in his chest. Pure rest, pure relaxation. It was like a summer day with a good book. He unzipped his hoodie and looped his headphones around his neck, cradling his iPhone between his hands and singing out loud with Dahvi and Jayy, "_You've got me bewitched 'cause I'm under your spell, oh  
>You must be a witch 'cause I am living in hell, oh<br>Now is the time, now is the hour  
>I am the magic, I am the power, oh<br>All I need is one star in the sky  
>Wish for you every night<em>."

He glanced back over his shoulder as a smaller voice joined his singing. From the looks of the little girl, she was a werewolf, and a newly turned one at that. Her teeth were sharp as well as her claws, and her blue eyes were sharp and glowing like wrong-colored tiger eyes. The fur was a dead giveaway, though. She had a light layer of fur that he assumed she was too young to shave off.

"You like BOTD?" he asked.

Sheepishly, she ducked back around the corner and he heard scuttling feet run back up the stairs indoors. Pausing the song for a second, he listened to the resuming of singing and laughed, "Guess so."


	117. Summer Rain 5

_5_

Grayson was asleep on my couch when I left. My heels made a hollow sound on the stairs up to my father's penthouse. I let myself in and it was death silent.

"Daddy."

He looked up, "Draculaura."

"Mind telling me what happened this morning?"

"I assume Grayson did."

I walked over to his room and walked in. My father didn't even notice. I tossed Grayson's suitcases on his bed and started packing his closet, packing his precious things wrapped in bundles of clothing. I knew the drill, I'd done it before myself. When two suitcases were full and another was half packed, then my father caught on and leaned on the door, "And what are you doing?"

"Grayson is coming to stay with me. He's a little boy, Dad. He needs someone to take care of him, you don't even have him in school."

"He's too smart for school and he knows it."

"Regardless. He needs friends. A girlfriend. A life."

"And he doesn't have that here?" He was getting defensive. The truth hurt, though, and someone had to say it.

"No, because you're physically incapable of letting anyone be happy, Daddy."

I half expected a fight to start, but he shut the door and came to sit on the bed. He took my hand to stop me from packing and looked at me. His eyes said the volumes he couldn't. I stopped myself from crying as I smoothed my skirt and sat on his lap, "Dad...you know how unfair you can be."

"I don't know how to keep you two happy, I'm sorry. You're very different people than me."

I hugged him tightly and sighed, "Dad, you're too old school for us."

He stroked my hair and held me tighter, "You always had a way with adapting. Maybe...it's just time for this old tiger to call it quits. They say tigers are the most fierce in the moments before their death."

I gripped his shirt and hugged him tighter, "Don't say that."

"Adapt to survive, darling. I may know how to use the latest gadget and retain new knowledge, but you...you're much better at this than I am."

"That's no reason to give up."

"I don't want either of you to be my successor. This ends with me, understood?"

I nodded slowly, tearing up. A long moment of silence passed between us before he murmured, "I'm just too old for children, I suppose. I don't know how to enjoy my life. I haven't since your mother left."

"You're okay, Daddy."

"I was until you grew up." He looked at me, "My little girl got old too."

I smiled, "Please. I'm not old yet."

"I always worry about you, no matter how long we've been at peace. I'm just an old man, I'm set in my ways. I'm always worried I'll wake up and there will be a message waiting for me that something's happened to you."

"You have to learn to let go, Daddy."

"I let go of too much. I let go of your mother and she hated me for the rest of her life. I let go of my lovers, even my precious Verona. I do not want to let go of my children."

"There's a difference, Daddy. Letting go of us doesn't mean the end. It just means backing off and letting us be, letting us grow on our own."

"You're already grown. It's my brother's doing for that. Maybe Grayson should stay with him."

"We can arrange that."

"Draculaura...keep him safe, please."

I nodded and kissed his cheek, "Of course Daddy."

I packed up Grayson's bags and took them each out to my car. Dad didn't move from the spot. I gave him a hug before I left and sighed as I slid into the car. I had mixed feelings about my father; he was a foolish old bat, and yet, I adored him with all my heart.

I sighed and pulled out, taking off onto the freeway.

...

With Grayson set up at Uncle Vlad's and my word going in to Miss Bloodgood, getting Grayson set up at school was a simple matter. He was going to start over here, just like he wanted. Just like I wanted him to.

I was busy writing my manuscript when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked, balancing my phone on my shoulder while I held the notebook on my lap.

"Your father is so bloody drunk that I have no idea what to make sense of him" Sasha said with a laugh.

"You got my father drunk?" I sat up. It was almost instant that I was questioning his motives.

"Actually, I came out with a lady friend of mine for a few drinks and a game of billiards, but then I found your father practically swimming in whiskey. Holy hell, he's managed to reduce himself to a human state."

I couldn't remember when he'd done something like that. I got up and put my notebook in the bedroom before getting my jacket and my keys, "Where is he?"

The kids were at school except for Alex, who I gathered up on my hip and carried out with me. He laughed and cuddled into my side. I put him in the back seat of MUTT, strapping him in and going around to get in, "Are you even aware that it's about one thirty?"

"Does it matter? We're at Longhorn bar and grill. Oh, and by the way, you know anybody named...hell, Lindsay? Sandra or something? Lindsay Sandra?"

"Lisandria."

"Yeah."

I sat in the seat and buckled in, transferring to speaker, "That's my mother."

...

I parked right in front of the bar and went in. Car rides put Alex to sleep, so he would be alright with the window partly down while I went in to get my father.

"Are you insane?" I asked him as I practically pried him off the bottle he had his hand wrapped around.

"Just tired, Lissa."

I paused, "What?"

His eyes were a cloudy, glassy color. He was so drunk he probably could've walked around and swore white was black and day was night. He leaned back on the bar and rubbed his eyes, "I said I'm tired, Lissa."

My heart sunk. He thought I was mom. I felt my eyes fill with tears on instinct and I nudged his shoulder, "Come on. Let's get you home."

"I don't want to" he murmured.

"Why not?"

When he didn't answer, I nudged him again, "Daddy, come on, let's go."

He blinked a few times as if trying to shake off the alcohol and nodded. He stood up, wobbly, and I supported him. I hugged his waist and cuddled him, "It's okay Dad. I'm gonna take you home so you can sleep it off."

He got into the car willingly, but once I shut the door, I actually watched my father cry. He must've been really, really drunk.

"I miss her" he repeated, "She was my first love."

"Really?"

He leaned on the door and looked at me, "She was absolutely everything to me. And she left me, and she took you with her. And she put you in danger, you, the only part of the love that she had for me, if she loved me at all. I was just a kid to her...she was older, you know. At least, I think she was, I can't remember anymore. The shitty part is, I remember her face. I remember her voice...her laugh...her fucking smell. She smelled like roses in the spring. She was absolutely everything to me. And she left. And she destroyed me. And I'm sorry for what I did, I am, but I didn't love those women I turned and married after that, I enjoyed sleeping with them. They were beautiful women, that was it. Mistresses, not wives."

"Why are you telling me this?" I murmured.

"Because I love Olivia. And I might've smashed a few pieces of furniture, but I didn't hit her. I couldn't. And I might've slept with other women, but that was only so I didn't physically hurt her. I'm only a man, men make mistakes. We're genetically programmed for it, apparently."

"She didn't mean to hurt you with Sasha" I murmured, "It's his power."

"Yes, just like Valentine."

A piece of something clicked into my mind, "Wait, what?"

"You want the truth? You want the whole bloody truth Draculaura?"

I nodded. The urge to grab up my baby and cover his ears was uncontrollable, but he was fast asleep. He didn't know and would never.

"That thing in there...that's half that little prick's DNA. He passes himself off as three hundred, doesn't he? He's six hundred. And the reason even your uncle hated him was because he kills the majority of his lovers."

For a moment, a part of me didn't understand. Tears streamed down my face on their own. I resisted the urge to leap up and go find Sasha, "What?"

"He's Valentine's father."

**MH**


	118. Kiss Me Kate

**Kiss Me Kate (The Taming of the She-Wolf)**

_Way back when..._

"Poison pawn. You're getting good."

"I have learned from the best."

A tiny smile graced his lips. Candle light flickered through the lower level of our home, not disturbing the rest of the house while we played chess. Neither of us could sleep and it was too soon to take him back straight off the bat.

He was cunning, arrogant, and dominant. He was a living Shakespeare character. And yet, I'd fallen head over heels for him.

_Damn you biology._

I might've been attracted to him otherwise. He did have a nice body. He was a bit of a nerd. He was a spoiled little brat who wanted more than he could get. But still...I loved that about him.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing" he murmured. Cupid's arrow did wonders. His devotion showed in his glimmering eyes. He moved toward me and rubbed my shoulders. I melted at his touch. Tension from all my time bedridden melted away. He began at my neck and went down my shoulders, over my back. I leaned into him and felt my eyes flutter. He captured my lips and held me to him firmly. Cupid could make him love me, but she could never change him...not that I wanted him to. I was so used to making the first moves, so used to defending myself from everything, ignoring that I was unwanted in every sense of the word, that it felt so good to have someone else be dominant for a change. Someone to be my protector, to want me even when he wanted someone else. I kissed him back desperately. Gently turning me in his arms, we laid down on the carpet and kissed. Just kissed. He held me firmly to him in the tightest of warm embraces and we kissed. I couldn't breathe right; my heart was pounding so hard I felt like I could feel the flex and throb of my arteries and veins. He must've felt it too, because he drew back. I laid there, panting and calming down, my lips tingling from the way he kissed me. His eyes were dark with passion and his lips glistened with ruddy sweetness. I stroked my hands over his face and he nuzzled into them.

"I love you Kate. My pretty Kate."

I nuzzled him and kissed him softly. He groaned and kissed back, nestling against my body. My arms around his neck, I nipped his lower lip and rubbed against him. He cupped my face, he held me close. Nothing changed, except the level of gentleness. Even when I hated him, I loved the way he made love.

He drew back again and smiled, "We should go to sleep."

"I don't want to. Not yet." Running my fingers over his chest, his eyes flashed a deep red. He took my hand and sensually ran his mouth over my wrist. I held back a moan. The sparkling ruby in his eyes made my heart pound, "I'm sorry."

"You should be."

He smirked, "You'll always be my little Katerina, won't you?"

I shook my head and pulled him close to me, nudging my nose to his. I shut my eyes, and after a moment, I felt the brush of his eyelashes as he shut his too. I touched his face and murmured, "You really love me."

"I always loved you."

"You just loved her more."

"I loved you both equally, now I love you more."

I smiled to myself and ran my fingers over his jaw, "Good."

He sighed, his lips gently pressing to mine. All of the candles but three went out abruptly. He hovered over me, his eyes glowing with the kind of passion that I'd hardly ever seen, "Here, or in our bed?"

"Our bed" I murmured. No matter what, boyfriend, husband, just plain lover, Valentine was mine. He always would be. I had a level of ownership that Draculaura would never have.

His arms wrapped around my waist as we were left in total darkness. The sky was overcast, letting no moonlight through. He could see in the dark as well as me. He shut our bedroom door and flipped the lock, keeping Operetta out. Laying me down on the bed, he gently pulled off my shoes. I watched him with my night vision, watching as he unzipped my jeans and slipped them off. Tenderly, gently, he removed my shirt and laid me back against the pillows. I bit my lip as I watched him, watching him slip off his shirt and hung it over the bedpost. He took off his shoes and climbed up in bed, over me, leaving his pants fluidly on the floor. I looked at him and blushed.

"My god you're beautiful" he murmured, running his fingers against the edge of my bra.

"Thanks" I murmured.

"May I?" I couldn't help but stare at his black silk boxers. I nodded and leaned up, allowing him to slip off my bra. His hands replaced the fabric. I sighed.

"Enjoying yourself?" he teased.

I nodded, moaning softly, "Mmm...yes."

He grinned and kissed me again. My heart leapt into my throat as I melted against him, stroking his face, "Oh god Val..."

He slipped off my underwear and moved to touch me. I gasped and arched into him, pawing his shoulders gently. He deepened our kiss and held me tightly against him, slipping his black boxers fluidly off his body. He held my hips as he entered me. I moaned into his mouth, arching into him.

Being in love with Valentine was about vulnerability. At the end of the day, nothing else mattered. I could be myself with him and he with me. He was vulnerable with me, surprisingly. The gentleness of his body with mine was amazing. I cried out in ecstasy, gripping his shoulders. He nipped my lip and groaned, "Baby, claws?"

I nodded and flexed my fingers, retracting my claws. His fangs were gentle against my lip and my claws against his back. No matter what anyone else said, Valentine was a god in bed. I refused to believe anyone had that kind of sexual prowess. He had the perfect mixture of animosity and tenderness, power and passion, dominance and gentleness. He was so utterly perfect. It was at the very same moment that we climaxed together, my moan of his name muffled against his lips. We held each other tightly, kissing softly, my arms around his neck.

"I love you so much" he murmured.

"I love you too" I whispered back.

"I mean that. I need you to know that. You're my Kate, mine and no one else's."

I smiled and nuzzled him, "And you're my Valentine."

He sighed and stroked my face, "I wondered about taming you, my lovely Katerina, but it would cause me pain to do so...I love you just the way you are."

My heart warmed. Cuddled into him, I rested my head on his shoulder, "You mean that?"

"With all my heart."

I couldn't help but smile, "I love you too Valentine, man-whore or not."

He grinned and laughed, "Bring that up, why don't you?"

"Mine" I murmured and kissed his neck possessively.

"Mine" he squeezed my waist and laid down. I watched his eyes droop and glanced to the clock. It was close to four AM. Gently disconnecting our bodies, I laid against him and pulled the sheet up over us both. He was fast asleep by the time I laid my head against his chest, hearing the tender pulse of his heart.

I had him whupped and I loved every minute of it.

**MH**


	119. Blood is Life

**Blood is Life**

Sasha was waiting on the bench by the carousel for me. I watched him with wariness. The setting sun, the only safe sun for our kind, touched both of our skin. I felt my heart sink when I looked at Valeria. She was next to Sangria, one of a couple teenagers on the carousel, actually laughing. She looked a lot like her mother now.

"I know you're there" Sasha said, "You can't hide that kind of power, white kitten."

"I'm not hiding." I walked forward to him and sat down, "I need to talk to you."

"I thought so."

He stretched out and smiled, "Talk. I'm listening."

"Do you have a family?"

He laughed, "No."

"You do."

He glanced at me and ran his fingers through my hair, "Besides Gory, no, I don't."

"Yes, you do. His name was Valentine."

"Was?" He sat up and locked eyes with me, "What do you talk of?"

"Your son. Valentine. I knew him. He was Valeria and DJ's father."

"I have...a son."

I nodded.

"You say was, where is he now?"

I bit down on my tongue for a moment to keep my lip from trembling, "I killed him."

Sasha studied me with the kind of stoic expression that showed the gears turning in his head. He withdrew his arm and grew pale, "I have...I had a son."

And then I watched it destroy him. He shook his head and exhaled, running his fingers through his hair. His glowing ruby eyes teared and then he wiped them away, but vainly. I knew that kind of pain.

"His mother?"

"She was killed when he was young. He told me."

"I don't even remember her. My god."

I didn't know if he wanted comfort from me, but I wrapped my arms around him. He rested his hand on my elbow and then the tears came. There was nothing more painful than the grief of a parent for a child, nothing. I knew that. And still, watching Sasha's heart break was something I wish I hadn't done, but he needed to know. He needed to know that he had grandchildren. He had a tie to Salem and he had a tie to someone. Anyone. He did have a family. That didn't help, but it would, one day.

...

When I saw the little, blue, practically fish-shaped car the next afternoon, I squealed and jumped to my feet, running down the block to Blue's house and watching as they climbed out. She ran around the car and hugged me, "LALA!"

"BLUE!" I hugged her tightly but gently. She had a cast on her upper leg, but only to her knee. I frowned and held onto her, "I can fix that."

"I'm sure you can mate."

From the back seat, a little girl popped her head out, "Are we here?"

"We're here" Blue said.

The little girl squeaked and climbed out, carrying a fishbowl. She dashed into the house eagerly. I smiled, "She's beautiful."

"She's also dealing with the news pretty well."

Gil got out and came over for his hug. I squeezed him like a life-sized doll until he pried my arms back slightly, "Draculaura, I need to breath."

I blushed and giggled, "Sorry."

"I'll start unpacking when the truck gets here" Gil told her.

Blue nodded, blond curls bouncing slightly. She smiled at me widely, "So, what have I missed?"

"Tons" I giggled and hugged her again. As we walked back toward the pool, she touched her stomach, "Thank you, Lala."

"For what?"

"Doing this for us."

I sat at the edge of the pool with her, taking off my sandals and dipping my feet in, "How far along are you?"

"Five and a half weeks." She smiled, "Another week and a half and we'll see the baby's heartbeat."

I smiled, "It's so strange to me, to have that little thing inside you that long."

"Pearl was a real kicker" she laughed, "She liked to beat me up at night especially. She loved the water, but I don't think she grasped that she couldn't swim very well in my belly."

I smiled. The little girl in question emerged with her fishbowl and set it down on the edge of the pool next to me, "Mama, can I swim?"

"Go get your swimsuit and you can."

"I got it on." She tugged at her overalls and bounced on her feet, "Can I, can i? Please, please, please?"

Blue nodded, "Okay, fine. Go ahead."

The little girl hurried out of her overalls and shirt and dove into the pool in a pink-and-purple striped one piece.

Blue smiled and splashed her feet in the water too, "I can't wait to get this cast off."

"You can't go in the water, can you?"

She shook her head and sighed, "It's horrible."

I reached out and touched her knee. She watched me with curiosity. I looked at her, "Do you want me to...?"

"I appreciate it, but too many people rely on you for that. I don't need you to fix my problems."

I glanced back to the little girl splashing in the fountains.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know."

"How's CJ?"

"He has two more siblings now."

"Oh wow."

"Why didn't we keep in touch?"

"We both got busy. I hear you've made the bestsellers."

I nodded and smiled, "A few times."

"You wrote about us."

"I did."

She looked at me and smiled, "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

She laid back and curled up slightly, the sun on her face, "I missed this place. This is my home."

I nodded, "Everyone's coming back. Heath came back. Grayson came back. You came back."

"Good. I missed them too."

...

I took Luc's laundry downstairs to wash. He and Jon were out on a date. Clawd stayed late at work, but he would be home soon. Alex was napping, Catalina was in the back yard with Max, and Luna was upstairs with DJ. CJ had said he was going to find Spectra and keep learning his powers. Even as a ghost, he had powers. Somehow that made my heart fill with pride.

_"I'll do anything to get you back. Anything it takes."_

Catalina popped in, "Hey Mom? Can Max stay for dinner?"

"Of course."

"We wanna invite Pearl Webber too. She's a nice kid and Alex doesn't play with other kids."

"If you want to, go ask her parents, it's fine with me."

_Blood. Drops of black blood hit the floor. "Sangre de vive."_

Bringing Luna's clothes upstairs to fold, I sighed and rubbed my forehead. The beginnings of a headache sprouted between my eyes. Six hours of sleep two nights in a row would do that to a ghoul.

_"I trade my life for yours. I restore your power. I give you everything."_

I carried Luna's clothes to her room and came back for the laundry basket.

_"Sangre de vive. Diablo recibe."_

"Shit" I muttered, holding my head as I leaned on the washing machine. A sharp pain lanced my skull all the way through. Like being impaled through the head. The thought made me laugh as I shuffled to the bathroom to get myself an asprin from the medicine cabinet, "I've been spending too much time with Dad."

_"So it shall be."_

I got on my toes to search the shelves and sighed, "I swear, too much piles up in this house." Discarding a questionable few small tubes of lotion and secret-stashed lipgloss, I finally came across my bottle of asprin. I took one with a small drink of water, closing my eyes for the briefest of moments. There were lips against my neck. Cold lips. _His_ lips. It was too good to be true in a sick way that made my blood freeze in my veins for a moment before I turned. It was like staring at the stuff dreams and nightmares alike were made of. My heart stopped beating. Terror mixed with relief. Was I having some sort of strange, headache induced hallucination? Did I have a brain aneurysm and die?

"Oh my god. Valentine."

He smiled and stroked my face, holding me closely, "Hey beautiful."

He felt so real. I touched his face and nearly sobbed. He was flawless, just like the days before I killed him.

"How?" I whispered, locking my fingers in his shirt.

"Happy to see me?" he teased and squeezed me gently, "You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

He kissed me. Fierce, yet gentle. Maybe it was out of sheer surprise, but I kissed him back. He drew back in surprise, "What was that?"

"I have no idea" I laughed and clung to him, "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"No hard feelings, darling. Being dead was kinda nice. It was like a nice, long nap."

"Did you go to heaven or hell?"

"Depends, I was stuck with my mother" he laughed, "The first few days it was nice, I remembered how much I loved her and how much I missed her, but after that she got really fucking annoying."

I laughed, "Were my father's wives there?"

"Yeah."

"Then it was hell."

He grinned, "Nice."

"How are you alive right now?" I whispered, "Are you alive?"

He took my hand and held it to his heart. His shirt was slightly torn. I held my hand to his cool skin and felt the tender beating. I nearly cried. He smiled and toyed with my hair, "You look so beautiful. Even older, you're still so beautiful."

"I've been so guilty about hurting you."

He looked at me, "Why? I deserved it."

"I hurt you. And I hurt so many other people because of that, and I can't live with that...oh my god, Val, how are you back?" Surprise and relief was turning into shock and a little bit of fear. He calmed that fear with the tender rubbing of my back, holding me in his arms, "I'm just as surprised as you, babe. I don't quite know, but one minute I'm dead and another I'm not."

"Oh my god."

"Calm down." He held me tightly and calmed my hysterics. I practically melted. It was so wrong, I shouldn't have been so happy to see him, but I was. I loved the feeling of his arms around me. I reveled in it. I wanted to kiss him again, just to make sure he was real and that I wasn't having some kind of guilt-induced hallucination.

"Who'd you hurt? Katie? I bet she got over me."

I shook my head and held onto him.

"Where is she?"

I hesitated. I remembered Sasha..."Oh god. Sasha. Sasha must've brought you back."

"Sasha?"

"Your father."

"My...the son of a bitch wasn't dead?"

I shook my head.

"Fucking hell."

"He must've. Did you see him? We have to find him."

"Let me guess...dark hair, kinda curly, some late thirties looking..."

I nodded.

"He's dead."

I shook my head, "I don't understand..."

"Welcome to my life. I guess, my new one."

I laughed and laid my head on his chest, "Oh god Val...I never thought I'd be so happy to see you."

"Where's Kate?" he repeated, "And DJ? Val? Valentino?"

I clung to him for a long moment. He drew back, "Lala, if something happened to my family, I wanna know."

The way he said it was different. He didn't say it like he used to, he said it like he meant it.

"Valentino took after you...he spent a few years trying to avenge you. He's dead."

Valentine drew back even more, "Stupid, impulsive...Just like me..."

I held his hand, "Val...please don't..."

He shook his head, "No, just tell me about the rest..."

"Valeria's okay. She's a good girl."

"Good."

"DJ's dating Luna."

"Oh god." He half-laughed. I saw his heart breaking. It would be twice in twenty four hours I had to deliver devastating news. I squeezed his hand, "Kate's dead. She killed herself to be with you."

He looked up and the half-smile fell. I had never seen that expression on his face before, "What? No...she can't be..."

"She was buried with you."

He shook his head, "She wasn't there...she wasn't...she's alive, she has to be..."

He pulled me along. I stopped on the stairs, "Val, I can't just go-"

"Please. For me. For this once."

I left a quickly scribbled note on the post-its by the door, running after him. He actually intended to run the whole way there. I stopped him and pulled him into the garage. He jumped in MUTT and motioned for me to go.

"Can I have a minute?" I snapped, "It's kind of hard to believe I'm not hallucinating this."

"Trust me babe, it's real."

"This is so weird."

"You're a Dracula and you're not used to weird?"

"Surprisingly, not this level of it."

"Just go!" he snapped.

I growled at him. He glanced back to me, "Sorry."

As we pulled out, I sighed, "What happened to you?"

"I can ask the same to you. You really grew a pair after you killed me, didn't you?"

"I've always had it, I just never used it."

"It explains a lot."

My heart was pounding, "You missed a lot, you know...our ten year reunion? I have a son, now. He's five. His name is Alex."

"I bet he looks like you."

I glanced to him. He looked exactly like my Valentine except...he wasn't evil. I knew Valentine was evil when I first laid eyes on him, but this time, I didn't feel it.

"Fifteen years in hell made you pretty sane, huh?"

He laughed, "I guess so. Maybe I just had issues to get over."

"Like this?"

He shook his head, "I find it inconceivable that Katerina is gone..."

I pulled up at the same place I remembered being. He jumped out and ran up. I followed out of pure curiosity. Surely enough, there was Sasha, dead as a doornail. Black blood was on the floor. His blood. I hesitantly made my way toward the second coffin. Val beat me to it and lifted the lid. He went white.

I hesitated to ask, but he nodded like he knew what I was going to say. He shut the lid. His hands were shaking. In this very room, he'd professed his love to me. He'd professed his love to Kate. I moved to his side as he moved away and left the tomb into the evening air. I hesitated.

"Val?" I murmured.

He dropped to his knees. He buried his face in his palms and he cried. I went to his side like a puppy dog, my only comfort I had to offer was holding him. And he accepted it, letting me wrap my arms tightly around him and give a gentle squeeze.

"She's gone" he sobbed, repeating it over and over as if it would make sense after so long. It reminded me of Kate, when he was dead. They really were so meant for each other...and now, he had to suffer like she suffered. I glanced back and I noticed the pattern the blood fell in...I got up and left his side to see.

_Sangre es Vivir._

"Blood is life?"

Valentine was in no state to decide anything. My mind was still spinning, it all happened so fast. I picked up Sasha and left his jacket on the floor, putting it in the blood to soak it up. Resting him in Val's old coffin, I shut the lid. Fresh blood was on my hands.

Thunder grumbled overhead. Lightning lit up the distance. Slowly, Valentine got to his feet, and he wiped his eyes and glanced to me. His cheeks were flushed, his lips ruddy, his eyes redder than usual. He took out his handkerchief and gave it to me. I wiped the blood from my hands onto it. He nodded to me softly, "Let's beat the rain home."

I nodded and went back to the car. The air had a chill. My heart was heavier. Valentine stopped before getting in, "Draculaura."

I glanced to him.

"Thank you."

I climbed inside and sat. He did too, and the moment I started the ignition it began to pour. He sat stoically, watching the rain, and I whispered, "Don't kill yourself, please? I had to deal with you dying once. I'd like it to be natural this time."

He nodded. There was no light laughter. No jokes. This was definitely the Valentine serious about love that I once knew because of Cupid.

"Let's get you home."

I pulled out and watched the rain coming down in sheets on the windshield. Valentine was silent. Every so often, he wiped away a tear. I didn't know if I was more happy to have him back than I was absolutely shocked. This wasn't the Valentine I hated, this was my best friend.

When we hit the highway, I started laughing as the hysterical thought hit me.

"What?" he asked.

"Clawd's gonna be so pissed."

Valentine grinned at that like the chershire cat, and he burst into laughter too, "And for once, neither of us had anything to do with it."

**MH**


	120. Being Human

**Being Human**

_Toralei_

Humanity has flaws. It's a law of nature. It's the only law of nature that really makes any sense, is that nothing ever really should.

It was storming pretty bad. Heath hadn't made an effort to get any help, and since Christine and Valeria went over to Cleo's and DJ was with Luna yet again, I sent Max with him. Just to be safe. Just because Operetta was at work and I didn't want him around, just in case...

Heath wasn't violent, just stupid. And stupid and drunk usually meant someone was going to get hurt.

"Tora" he said playfully, leaning on the counter, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty."

I blushed, "Heath, go to bed."

"Not until I have someone with me." He ran his fingers over my tail slowly. I blushed and curled it around his hand. He grinned and made a playful purr in my direction. I purred back, rubbing up against him, "Alright, then come to bed, my little fire bug."

He picked me up and carried me to the stairs before half-stumbling. I climbed down and giggled, supporting him up the stairs, "I told you to go to bed for a reason."

He smiled, "But I missed you." With that teasing tone, he murmured, "I missed you I missed you and now I'm gonna kiss you."

At the top of the stairs, he kissed me as hard as he possibly could. I gasped into his mouth and melted against the wall. His tongue brushed mine. I purred.

"That's my girl" he murmured.

I blushed and touched my tingling lips. He let a little heat travel to his hands before he caressed his fingers down my neck. I purred and arched into the touch. His eyes blazed as he gripped my face, "Tell me what you want."

"You" I whined.

"Really?"

I nodded and looped my arms around his neck.

He grinned mischievously, "How bad?"

"Heath" I half-growled in warning. With one of those wicked grins that was his specialty, he ripped my shirt cleanly up the center. I gasped and moaned as his hands moved to my bra. He captured my lips mercilessly, kissing me as hard as he could. His hands grew even more heated against my skin as he yanked my clothes away. I yelped and yanked away, my skin too hot, "Heath!"

He yanked me back. His hands were too hot. I struggled, but his grip was tight, "Where ya going pretty kitty?"

"Heath, let go!" I nearly screamed.

His eyes widened slightly, "Why?"

"HEATH!" I screamed. I felt my fur burning. My skin. He let go and I yanked away, my arms burned raw. He stared for a minute in shock, "Toralei...did I do that?"

I went to the bathroom and started the sink, rinsing my arms with ice water. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. My skin felt like a cooked burger, and well done at that. Even with the water so cold it was practically ice in the pipes, it still took a few minutes to cool down. Blood washed into the sink. I whined, "Heath, go get my clothes. I need to go to the hospital."

He stared for a minute and whispered, suddenly sobered up, "It was an accident, baby."

"I know. Just...please."

He nodded. I shut off the ice and stood over the sink, letting blood run down the backs of my arms and into the sink. I didn't dare touch. When Heath came back and helped me get dressed, he wrapped the kitchen towels around my arms very gently and tied them like tourniquets. I glanced to him and kissed him softly. He drew back, "Not now, Tora."

"Thank you."

"For what? Hurting you?" he looked pained, "We gotta get you to a doctor...and then I'm gonna get Operetta to drive you home."

"It was an accident."

"Still. I hurt you. I said to myself I was never gonna hurt you."

"A little late, don't you think?" I teased. He didn't smile, he just gently took hold of my arm and lead me out to the car. My arms were starting to ache. Still, Heath drove through the rain and storm, and I watched him. His eyes were slightly glassy, but it was the most sober he'd been all night.

"Sorry" he repeated.

"Stop apologizing."

"I love you" he murmured. He glanced at me, "I mean it. I love you with all of my heart, Toralei."

"I know that. You did ask me to marry you."

"And you said yes."

Headlights cut through the rain. I grabbed the wheel, "HEATH!"

He swerved. I curled my tail up and slammed my feet out into the dash, putting my heels between me and the plastic. The front end crunched against something. The airbag shot out, my shoes blocking it. Rain slammed into the hood from above as I undid my seatbelt in a hurry, "This is just not our night!"

I glanced over. Heath's hair was changing into fire. I slammed my foot into the door and busted the lock, climbing out and running as far back as I could safely get.

A loud pop. The hiss of air. Another. I saw the leaking gas of the other car and I yelled, "HEATH, NO!"

He stepped out, on fire. I ran and jumped the rest of the way into the ravine, ducking down and curling up, my tail around my waist. The sound was still so concussive my ears rang, the heat still being able to be felt even this far away. It was wet and cold, and I peeked up from my hiding place. Like the evil human torch, he smashed the windshield of the burning car in. I saw a familiar car coming up the street and ran out, taking my life in my hands to jump into traffic and stop her, "DRACULAURA!"

She swerved and stomped on the breaks, stopping about a foot in front of me, "Toralei?"

I ran around to the driver's side window and looked at her, "Do you have your iCoffin? I left without mine."

"Oh my god, what happened to you?"

"It's a long story. Listen, we need to call somebody, there are people in that car!"

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw who got out of the passenger seat. I almost passed out where I stood, "Val?"

"Get her to a hospital, Draculaura."

"What about you?"

"I can handle the matchstick."

I could tell she was going to argue, but she bit her lip, "Val..."

"Take her and go, Lala. Now."

I went around to the other side and slipped in. She idled there and watched. I glanced to her. She looked horrified. Valentine stalked toward Heath and then took off in a dead run. I bit my lip. He slammed into Heath and took him to the ground. Heath was on fire, and I saw him burning Valentine. But the burns were healing as soon as they were formed, his clothes were the thing taking the hits. Lala started backing up when she saw he was safe. I watched in horror as he beat the life out of Heath.

"Stop" I whispered.

"We gotta go-"

"Stop, please" I pled, my eyes leaking tears, "Please. He can't kill him. Lala, he's going to kill him!"

Valentine hit Heath in the face. He went limp. The flame cut off, and Valentine looked up. Panting and heat flushed, he stared directly at Lala. I watched her blush.

"He didn't kill him" she said and turned, pulling back away.

"What the hell was that?" I couldn't help but ask.

"That was Valentine being a superhero."

"Super...what are you on? When did he get back? What happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but he's back and he's...different."

"And you're in love with him?"

"I am not."

"Oh bullshit." I wiped my eyes.

She stepped on the accelerator. I glanced to her, "Just tell me he isn't going to kill him."

"He won't. Or I'll kill him again myself."

...

_Draculaura_

While Toralei was getting patched up, I waited. I tried to deny the absolute and utter attraction I felt when he looked at me. Ruby red eyes, glowing slightly, piercing the shadows and the storm. His hair wet with rain. His face flushed. His clothes torn. His lips parted with breath. Unfaithfulness was the be-all and end-all of the Dracula line next to violence, and I was determined to be nothing like my father. Still, I couldn't deny how absolutely...delicious he was. Those red, red lips and his ruddy cheeks, his skin must've been hot to the touch...

"Daydreaming?" Toralei asked.

I nearly jumped and sighed, "I'm tired."

"I can tell." She sat down on the table and sighed, "Thanks."

"It's no problem. Are you okay?"

She nodded, "I just told the doctor I'd take asprin, I don't want pills. I have an eleven year old to raise, I can't be tired and high all the time."

I nodded, "You're a good mom."

"And Heath's a good dad. He made one mistake."

"I know."

"They actually asked me if it was abuse. You have any idea how ridiculous that is? It's Heath we're talking about."

"I know."

"Now fill me in on Val. Everything, right here, right now."

"His dad killed himself to bring him back."

"I thought his dad was dead."

"So did I but I was wrong."

"Damn."

"Yeah. And apparently it was the same dark magic stuff he and his mom used."

"His mom was a witch?"

"His mom was a wiccan. A vampire wiccan."

"Wow."

"She was a good woman. She took care of him. He took the dark magic she kept safe and used it when she was murdered."

"That explains...so much."

I nodded. We shared a long moment of silence before she murmured, "It's alright to love more than one person you know. I know you, you're loyal to Clawd. Val's just there."

"What he did back there..." I whispered, "I'm still trying to figure it out. Why would he go do that?"

"Because he lost his son and his wife. Maybe he wants to repent. Maybe he wants to die too. Who cares why he did it, you're right. He is a superhero."

I felt the presence close to me and I glanced up just before Val softly touched my hair, "I did it because I wanted to. I don't have a motive beyond that. But, I probably should...repent...somehow."

I touched his arm. His skin had cooled. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. Especially not with you."

"If you two are going to fuck or something, I can go..."

I pulled away from Val instantly. He looked at me with such...tenderness. I didn't realize just how intimate I was being with him until Toralei said it. My hand on his arm, my eyes locked with his.

"Are you alright?" Val asked her.

She nodded, "Just waiting to get my ticket outta here."

A nurse motioned her aside and she smiled, "Don't leave without me."

"I wouldn't" I said, letting her go. Val sat where she'd been sitting and touched my hands, "Draculaura-"

"Stop that."

"You don't have to be so shy around me."

"Like hell. You know what you're doing."

"I won't make any moves on you, I swear."

I rolled my eyes. He cupped my jaw and moved closer. I blinked. His lips feathered against mine. I gripped the armrests, "I'd call that a move."

"I'd call this a thank you" he whispered before kissing me-long, delicate and tender.

I slapped him.

He laughed and held his stinging face, "Just making sure."

"You little..."

"Alright lovebirds, let's go!" Toralei called. As if just realizing, she paused near Val, "Where's Heath?"

"In an observation room. He has a slight concussion, but he's going to undergo rehab."

She raised a brow, "What?"

"I've got it covered. Apparently Operetta didn't take my advice."

"Why would she? You're the reason Kate's dead."

He winced at that and went silent. I felt immediate sympathy as he slunk toward the car. I glanced to Toralei, "Will you take him home with you?"

She nodded and followed him. I heard her muttered apology, but still. It was Karma. He took from me, and in return, he lost. But he lost twice. He lost so much, and my heart was breaking for him.

...

"Hey" Clawd said, sitting on the couch, "Where have you been?"

I looked at him as I sat beside him, "I get the feeling you wouldn't believe me if I started explaining."

He grinned, "That bad?"

"Well most of my night was at the hospital with Toralei Stripe."

He sat up, "If Heath hurt her-"

"It was an accident. And then they crashed, and he went nuts, and...it's a long story."

"Shit."

"He's in rehab."

"How? Operetta works two jobs and only makes enough for them. Trust me, I've talked to my mom a couple times about raising her pay and Operetta won't hear it."

"So just toss in a bonus."

"She's too proud for that, La."

The way he said it made it sound like a common fact, and Operetta was _my_ friend. The boys and the pack were his friends, Operetta was part of my circle.

"Val's back. Want seconds?"

His eyes blazed, "What?"

"Dinner, Clawd."

"Before that."

"Val's back."

"How? Did you see him?"

"I drove him home."

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"Because he showed up in the bathroom while I was getting asprin!" I snapped, "Black magic, Clawd, that's how he came back!"

"Who?"

"Sasha!"

"That little-"

"He's his father."

"Expected."

"Clawd, they're blood. Sasha killed himself to bring Val back."

"The fucking little leech."

"He's changed."

Clawd shot up and grabbed my arm. I stumbled back in surprise and stared at him in shock. He leaned in and sniffed me, relaxing when he couldn't smell Val on me. He loosened his grip and held me, "It's okay. I'll keep you safe."

"I don't need to be kept safe, I just said he's changed."

"You saw how well he changed last time."

"He cried because Kate was dead."

"He's a wuss."

I yanked away from him and looked at him, "Then maybe you should've drove that stake in a little deeper."

He growled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Mourning the one you love doesn't make you a wuss!"

"He didn't love her!"

"Well he doesn't love me!"

"Sure, he doesn't love you until he comes in and seduces you and then makes it seem like you went willingly."

"Maybe I will."

He stopped. His lip curled back in a snarl, "I don't have to deal with you."

The words were a lash wound to my heart. It only made me snap back. Time with werewolves had changed me, "Then don't."

"Fine, I'm fucking leaving!"

Pain slammed into my chest. I walked back to him, "You wouldn't."

"Watch me." His eyes were blazing with hurt. He started for the stairs and I followed him.

"Clawd! You can't!"

"I can."

He went into the bedroom and I followed, helpless as a puppy. Tears streaked down my face and I gripped his arm, "No. Clawd...don't. Please. Please. I need you."

"You want Val so bad, you can have him."

I dropped to my knees, "Clawd!"

He felt around under the bed for his suitcase. I slapped him. He looked taken aback, but I grabbed his shoulders. I threw my arms around his neck, I threw myself against him, "No. You are not leaving me. I'd die without you, I need you Clawd, I need you. I need you. I love you. Only you."

His arms wound around my waist and he held me tightly to him, "I will never let him touch you, no matter what fucking change he's gone through. He is not my friend and he will never be, and I will never trust him. You are the most important thing in my life, Draculaura, you always have been...and so fucking help me, if _you_ ever try to leave _me,_ I'll throw you over my fucking shoulder and lock you in a cage, if that's what it takes to keep you here."

I laughed and buried my teary face into his shoulder, "You won't have to worry about that. I'm here to stay, Clawd, I swear. I love you."

"I love you too. I know the adage says to let what you love go...but I won't. I'd kill him first, no matter what. Because I will not let go of you."

Those words would've been scary coming from anyone else, but he said them out of love, and that was why I adored them. Sitting there, curled into him on the floor, my heart beat in a way it never could, no matter how good of bedroom eyes Valentine could give. The thought almost made me laugh, but I just smiled and buried my face into Clawd's chest, whispering, "Mine."

**MH**


	121. Redemption: Prelude

**Redemption: Prelude**

The white cat's-eye glasses were slipping off Ghoulia's face. She yawned and stared down at the complex series of equations on the page in front of her. Ever since the discussion she and Cleo had on her front porch, she'd spent almost every waking moment trying to solve her friend's problem. After all, she'd managed to find a way around Cleo's mummification and make her age. She'd been able to age.

_"Are you doing this for her, or for yourself?"_

She glanced up and quirked a slight smile to the corner of her lips, watching Slow Moe shuffle in, "_Would you believe, for us both?"_

He shook his head slowly as he sat next to her, "_Take a break. I got it."_

Standing slowly, she leaned in and kissed his cheek. He turned his face, quicker than she expected, and kissed her lips. She blushed. There was a part of her that still felt incredibly young when she was with him, no matter how much time passed. When he kissed her, a singing feeling ran through her long-silenced nerves. Warmth. Pure energy. It was hard to distinguish the medium between warm and cold sometimes, but to her, she always recognized that feeling. That was love.

She laid down on the couch a few feet away and shut her eyes. Though hours must've passed, it only felt like she slept for a few minutes when she opened her eyes to daylight. She slowly sat up and smiled. She shuffled over and peeked down. Slow Moe was a genius in his own right; he'd made strides with what she'd been slaving over all night.

_"Two brains are better than one. Want some breakfast?"_ She smiled as he brought a plate of scrambled eggs and leftovers. Noticing, she burst into laughter and wrapped her arms around him, "_You never cease to surprise me."_

"_Someone needs to be spontaneous. All work and no play, you know."_ She blushed and cuddled into him as he set the plates down and squeezed her waist lovingly. She glanced back to the papers and sat, eating as she worked. He pitched in when needed and before morning turned to afternoon, Ghoulia's eyes widened. She threw herself in her husband's lap and squealed, _"We did it!"_

"_Don't we still have to experiment?"_

She looked at him and smiled, "_We will."_

...

The next morning, her scooter zipped over to Cleo's and she practically jumped off in excitement. Sitting outside, Ian brushed his shaggy hair back and glanced at her, "Mom and dad are out back, Ghoulia."

She beamed and blew him a little kiss with a wave. The teenage half-wolf bowed.

"Cleeeeooooo?" she sang playfully. Her best friend was sitting out in the sun in the high-fenced back yard. She was in the kind of swimsuit that would've made most models red-faced, beside her sister, sunbathing while Rocco oversaw construction of a pool and growled at anyone who dared look at his mate. Cleo looked up and her eyes lit up.

"Ghoules!" she shrieked as she leapt to her feet, running for the vial in her best friend's hands.

"_It works_" Ghoulia murmured, grinning at her.

"How do you know?" Cleo asked, obviously not one to take good news too soon.

Ghoulia winked.

Cleo's eyes widened and she screamed, jumping up and down like a teenager again and laughing, hugging her, "Rocco!"

"Yes babe?" he answered. Ghoulia shuffled over by Nefera and sat down. The elder mummy glanced to her and gave her a small smile, "Expanding the family, huh?"

She nodded sheepishly.

"It comes in waves on this street. I swear to god if Luken does it to me again I'll neuter him."

Cleo laughed and hugged her sister, "You know you wouldn't."

Rocco wandered over and smiled to Ghoulia, sitting beside her, "Can I adopt you?"

She laughed and nodded, hugging him.

"Good, I always thought having a zombie sister would be cool."

**MH**

_A/N-Yes, that is a little 'hint hint' XD You'll see!_


	122. Jessie

**Jessie**

There's a monster living inside me.

My sister, Haley, she's the one that doesn't have the split people like me and my dad...maybe dads is the right word. But the Jekylls are cursed with it, I guess. That's why I decided I'm never going to pass this along. I don't want to. But she does.

Her name is Jessie. Jessie Jekyll. Jessica, I guess, but she says she's just Jessie to me. I'm Emma. She's like a mixture of dad Jackson and dad Holt, from what I've seen...she has red hair. Pretty, curly red hair, the kind of curly hair Grandma had in the pictures with Grandpa. She's really pretty, but she's evil. I know she is. She's older too. I don't know how, but she is. She's, like, eleven. She says she's eleven. She looks eleven. Sometimes she keeps me up at night. She tells me bad things, mean things. I don't like her much.

"Emma" Grandma broke through my thoughts. I didn't even know I wasn't listening. The ants on the ground were just so peaceful. I liked hanging out with Grandma. I sat on the porch and she gardened. The pretty little cottage house my dad grew up in was like a living fairy tale. On the inside, it was dark. It was like Jack the Ripper. Jessie loved it.

"Sorry" I muttered as a wicked snickering began in my head.

"Are you alright?" she murmured.

"Tired" I murmured. I wanted to cry.

She gently picked me up, "Okay, let's go get you a nap."

_Please, only babies take naps._ Jessie taunted inside my head. _Let's go find some boys to play with. Boys are fun. Boys aren't prissy like you._

I teared up and clung to grandma as she set me down. She went into the kitchen to get cookies, and I saw Jessie reflected in the grandfather clock. She stretched out under the blanket and gave me a smile, "Come on Emma, live a little. Let's go play with Michael. Or maybe your little buddy Alex."

"No" I whimpered, "You're not gonna hurt him."

"I'm not gonna hurt him. I wanna play with him."

"You hurt people."

"I do not!" she sat up and grinned, "You want me to? Cause I can make you."

"No!" I yelled at her, "Just leave me alone! Go away!"

"I can't go away, you little twerp!" she smacked the glass, the only separation between her and me, "You think I like being a part of you? I wanna be bigger! I wanna be real!"

"Just go away" I said, curling up and putting the blanket over myself, "When I look back, you won't be there."

"You can't do this to me!" she screamed, pounding on the glass, "I'm part of you! And when you least expect it Emma, I will be you! And I don't care if it's for a day or forever, I'm gonna lock you up and see how you like it!"

"Emma?"

"Just go away."

"Emma?"

"You little twerp! I'll get you!"

"Emma?"

"GO AWAY!" I screamed. Burying my face in my hand, I cried. Grandma gently took the blanket back and hugged me. She stroked my hair and I kept crying.

"Oh lord" she murmured into my hair, "Not you too."

...

She was asleep. Good. It was easier to take over this way. This time, it was me waking up. I felt my hair grow. My nails get a little sharper, a little longer. I grew up, right then and there. God it felt amazing. I sat up and looked over to "my" sister, fast asleep in her bed. Springing out, I went to look for clothes, and to my disgust, there wasn't a thing. With a little smile, I walked into the other room and grabbed something of mom's, a pair of Nikes and her Bebe mini with the matching cashmere tank. Fluffing my hair and swiping pink lipstick over my mouth, I stared at myself.

"Jessie, you are one hot mama. Now...to stir up some hell."

I walked out and into the late hours of Radcliffe Way. The only interesting boys were werewolves. I sighed and walked in the general direction of the nearest boy to my age...Michael Gorgon. The object of my fascination was sitting on the roof, partially asleep. I picked up a rock and chucked it at him. It bounced off the gutter and he sprung awake.

"Don't fall off."

He glanced down, "Who're you?"

"The names Jessie J, mind giving me a hand up?"

An amused grin crossed his face, "You don't sound British."

"If you're into it, I can be."

He leaned down and took my hand, pulling me up onto the roof. I sat down next to him and stared up at the sky in awe, "Wow."

"Pretty amazing, huh? See that right there? That's Orion the Hunter."

"I'm familiar with Orion."

"So, mysterious Jessie J...where are you from?"

"Down the street."

"Ah, you new here?"

I shook my head, "I just don't get out much."

He nodded and leaned back, "Neither do I."

I looked at him. Sun-kissed skin, beautiful as anything I'd ever seen, "I find that hard to believe."

"I have a summer job mowing lawns."

"What's it like to have a job?"

He shrugged, "Kinda like doing chores and getting paid for it."

"I don't do chores."

"You're lucky then."

I leaned down and kissed him while he laid there. He smiled and laughed, "What was that for?"

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do when you meet someone you like?"

He offered his arm and I laid down on it, "Not quite. First, you hang out with them for a while, and then if you really wanna kiss them, you kiss them."

I blushed, "Well then, I'm ahead of the game as usual."

"What's the J stand for?"

"Promise you can keep a secret?" I whispered in his ear.

He laughed, "Sure."

"Jekyll."

"Jackson had an affair? I find that hard to believe."

"Nope. But you know who I am...partly."

"Haley or Emma?"

"I told you already, I'm Jessie. I'm the wild one."

He was about to talk, but I kissed him again to shut him up. He blushed. I got up and walked along the gutter, "It was nice hanging with ya, Mikey. But I got a bed to return to before she knows I was out to play."

"Can I see you again?" he asked, climbing close.

"Sure, sweet thing. Pretty soon I'll have you hook, line and sinker."

He laughed, "Okay, whatever that means."

I grinned and slid down. He watched. I blew him a two handed kiss and dashed off back down the sidewalk. The sky was just barely starting to lighten as Friday night turned into Saturday morning. My heart was pounding against my ribs with the kind of fluttering sensation in my stomach that could only be described as butterflies. Huge, Mothra-sized monarch butterflies.

My heart flew into my throat as I changed back and laid down in bed. Emma could never keep me back. Not now. Not with that boy waiting on his roof for me. She thought I was so bad, she thought I was such a monster, she was just a little girl. What did she understand? I just knew more. The earth was round and my house was square...and you could find somebody to love almost anywhere.

**MH**


	123. Special Bonus: Ula D's Poetry!

**_Bonus: The Poetry of Ula D_**

_Okay, so you guys are so amazing I decided to reward you guys with some little works I wrote on the side in Draculaura's POV. Enjoy :)_

_Bumblebee_

Tiny little bumblebee

I feel such guilt

I broke your wings with a swat of my hand

and you tumbled to the ground

Many argue killing you would've been the humane thing to do

But I kept away the sun-so its heat would not suffocate or burn you

and that was humane to me

and when you could not use your legs

I picked you up on the edge of a pencil

and deposited you in a shady bush

I wanted you to continue living

I wanted you to have another chance

I shouldn't have overreacted and swatted my leg where you landed

and yes, I know you could've been eaten by ants

or trampled by shoes while I've been away

But tiny little bumblebee, I only pray

That while I sit inside my house, you survive this rain

One day I wish you'll be able to fly again

and come back to me

and whether you sting me or land again I don't mind

I deserve either

Maybe you were that bumblebee that joined me at lunch on Thursday

and I'm sorry I saw honey-colored things stream from your behind when you pulled yourself to your feet

and I hope you were not in fact a bumblebee

Because then, in fact, it would be my fault you'd died.

_Tiny_

Tears

I have a lot of them

Especially with you around

Pain

There's a lot in my heart

But I'm good at keeping it hidden

Numb

Getting there

I feel so lonely, so small

Insults screamed

Never on my knees

Too strong to back down

Too weak to continue

Tiny

I feel so tiny

I can be crushed.

_Paper Heart_

I'm nothing but a blackbird without wings

A white bluebell flower

My heart isn't dead yet

But it is fighting

You may not be ready

But I've been for a very long time

This wingless bird is facing the cats

Are you about to let me be devoured?

Yes, I'm frightened-I feel alone

Even when I know it's not your fault

Even when I know I shouldn't be thinking of myself

But you just don't know yet

My heart is made out of paper

One slice, and I'm through

Maybe I can say the same about you.

_Darling Nyla_

Darling Nyla

Perfection is overrated

But you're the closest

You've had tragedy

And I felt like a failure not protecting you from it

You're a strong little girl

And I am very proud of you

You bounce back fast

You don't need to dream at rest

You let your sleep be peace-

And dream your days away.

My precious daughter,

We numb each other's pain

No more beautiful is music

When made by your little heartbeat

My little miracle girl, my blessing

Darling Nyla, what would I do without you?


	124. Redemption

**Redemption**

The irony of it all? The devil brought me back, and I sought redemption. I had no other farce, no other purpose. I dared not come back to Radcliffe, not now...not after everything everyone went through because of me. It would've been so much easier just to return to my coffin and wait for the inevitable. Sunlight would come and destroy me. Hunger could eat me alive. Provoke someone and be staked through the chest...or a combination of the three. I rubbed my eyes and stared at the flickering candle flames. Thankfully, rain had continued to pour down since Toralei had returned home. I had no intention of returning to that place.

My heart ached in a hollow way that I didn't think I could experience. There was no drive, no anger, no bitterness. Just a deep, hollow, aching...loneliness. Draculaura was my obsession, my driving force, but Katerina had been my life. My force on this earth. Being without her felt like I had no soul. I knew true love, and I was a fool to let it go. I was the fool that hurt her, I was responsible for her death. For my son's death. The other two most likely hated me. I wouldn't go back. The decision was made. Maybe...I would return to Romania. But I was bound here. Bound by _her._ Bound by fate. Bound by guilt and God. The most laughable part, I felt I'd sold my soul to my hatred centuries ago. I'd, ironically, regained my soul in hell. Hell, Heaven, Limbo, wherever I'd been. The drive was gone. The urge for anything had left me. I went to her out of pure instinct, the phantom memory of a pleasure I once sought. But now, I truly had nothing.

I got up. I had come here for peace, for solace and sanctuary, and I'd found none. I felt painfully and obviously human; most of my clothes were soaked through. The little bit of heat didn't quell the numbness in my fingertips. I was painfully thirsty, but I refused to feed, not until I had decided whether life or death was the better reprieve. I knelt before the altar and lit a candle. I stared at the burning flame and sighed.

"Forgive me Katerina, I'm unaccustomed to how this works. It only seems logical if I speak with intention to speak to you, you'll hear me."

The silence mocked me. My emotions seemed sealed behind a wall of stone. Everything I was remained, but locked away. Dying on its own. Maybe it was better to be hollow than to be as I was.

"You used to sing that song...When I'm Gone? Well, it was right, I do miss you. I was the only fool with a small enough mind to let you go. I'm responsible for all of this. If I had never taken you for granted, you would be here. God, woman, why did you love me? I was unworthy of you. You were too good for me, too perfect. A monster like me never deserved that kind of perfection. You should've killed me when you had the chance."

"Bullshit. You really think I could kill you?"

Was I hallucinating? I turned. There she stood, that same playful wickedness in her eyes. They sparkled like emeralds as she walked up and pushed me back. I sunk to the floor in front of her and she smirked, "Well, that works too."

"Kate" I breathed.

"Go on, say it. Spill your heart to me, Valentine. I wanna hear you beg to have me back."

That fire. Her fire. It began to burn again for me too. I grasped her hands, and she just stood there like a holy deity, slipping one of her hands free from mine to run her fingers through my wet hair. Her touch was cold.

"I'm so sorry."

"You really think sorry is going to bring me back?"

I shook my head and lowered my gaze from her, but clutched her hand. I had to believe that for a moment, she was there. "I was so stupid, Kate. I hurt you. I'm the reason you're gone. God, if only you had killed me to begin with, this would've never happened."

"If I killed you, we wouldn't have given the world those two little hell-raisers. Oh and by the way, you weren't in hell, you ass. Our son is in hell. Now, tell me what you know I wanna hear."

I had no time to process her words. I stroked the back of her hand, "There is nothing keeping me here without you. I'm so sorry I didn't treasure you when I had you. You were made for me, Katherine, you were the air I breathed. You were everything and I was too stupid to see that. You died for me and I didn't for you, I died because I was a selfish fool. I didn't love you enough even though I unknowingly loved you with all I had."

She lowered herself to her knees beside me and touched my face, "Go on."

"How can I die? How can I join you again? Because I was such a fool...I don't have anything without you. It took me too long to see that."

"It all depends" she smiled with sweet playfulness, "Are you really ready for a long-term commitment this time? To be my mate? Because I'm not coming back to be left again, you hear me?" Her lips trembled.

"Can you?" I whispered, cupping her face.

"I don't know. I can try" she whispered back, her hand resting over mine. "Val, I'm free of the werewolf thing now. And yeah, I was happy when I died. But I was still hurting for you. And it killed me. I thought it was just biology that bound me to you, I didn't think I really loved you either, but you grew on me. And I did love you. I do love you. I just want to be sure."

"You are my life, Kate. I didn't realize it until I didn't have one."

"_I Was A Teenage Hell-Spawn: Valentine on Death and Dying_" she teased.

I wrapped my arms around her, "Are you real?"

"About as real as Spectra, I guess."

I leaned in to kiss her and she leaned back, "Val, we're in a church."

"Who cares?"

"See, I'm still shocked you got into heaven for that reason, but I guess the big man really does overlook when you have one redeeming quality."

"One?" I said, feigning offence.

"Yeah, one." This time, she moved closer. She wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzled her nose to mine. I felt my lips part on their own, seeking hers. She whispered against my lips, her eyes closing slightly, "How much you love me."

I kissed her, and the stone wall crumbled. It was diluting poison. My love for her overwhelmed everything else. Her lips were like ice, but they were still soft. They were still hers. My arms wrapped around her. She deepened the kiss herself and with a force I didn't know she had, she shoved me back on the church floor and giggled as she climbed on top of me, "You're free to love now, Valentine. Free to love me like you should've."

"I'm aware of that. And you're free of the biological bonds to me that you had in your life. You're free to love whomever you please."

"The funny thing is, it's still you." She leaned in and kissed me again, "Well, go home Val. Meet your children again. Catch up. I'll see if I can be around later."

"Come to me before you come back, I won't let you walk home alone in the rain."

She smiled with that ever so wicked...purely Kate way, "Who said anything about walking home in the rain? I'd make your ass come get me, after all, you are the reason I'm dead."

I sat up and watched as she walked off.

"Kate."

She turned.

"Are you an angel?"

She rolled her eyes, "Please. Heaven didn't want me, but Hell was too afraid I'd take over, so they had to take me."

I laughed and pushed back my hair, "Same as always."

"And don't forget it." She blew me a kiss and disappeared. A warm wind fluttered around the room and I glanced back at the altar of Christ. One candle had gone out, one wish fulfilled. Mine.

**MH**


	125. Tiato

_Quick Author's note: Okay, so I've made a Toralei Stripe RP account...*waits for the flames to die down* And I came across this picture of Toralei and her brother. First off, it's an amazing pic. Second, I'm going to incorporate it into the RP. And what better way to do a backstory than in a fanfiction? :D So sit back, relax and enjoy, and btw it's an AU, if the little explanation didn't cover all the bases._

**Tiato**

Rain pelted down. City streets were slicked with it, and in the dingy little corner of abandoned warehouse, Tiato and I curled up under a moth-chewed blanket. Others, monster and normie alike, hid out here. Runaways. Junkies. Tiato's fists remained balled, one against my back, one on his knee. He was two years older than me. He remembered a time when we had parents. But the last litter, my litter, had been abandoned, Tiato with us. We didn't know why, we didn't know what happened. It was just one day, they left us in the alley at night. Tiato remained with me, no matter what had happened. Other people lied to us, betrayed us, but my brother and I were our own team. We had each other and no one else. When the rest of my litter was adopted off the street, Tiato stuck with me. He would've rather kept me safe than kept himself safe. It was the duty of the big brother, or so he said. I laid on his shoulder while he watched the rest of the world. Tiato only slept when we were alone. When we were well-hidden and safe. I was hungry and he knew it. He softly petted my head, helping me to sleep, just like he always did.

"Go to sleep, Tora. I'm here."

"I know. I'm sorry."

He laughed, "Go to sleep. It's okay."

...

Thunder rumbled in the sky overhead. I was fourteen, Tiato, sixteen. Maria was giving him food. Maria was his friend, his employer. He bussed tables for a living and yet, we still had to steal. He didn't make enough to keep us in a hotel, so we slept on the streets. He didn't make enough to get us real groceries, so we ate day-by-day. Maria was the only family we had. The clouds had rolled in and the sky threatened the first real storm of the year. I still stood outside her home and raised my face skyward, breathing in the warm air deeply, hoping to fill my body from crown to toe with newly blooming life. I exhaled and opened my eyes, looking skyward. "Let it rain!" I burst into laughter as droplets slowly started to cascade from the heavens and splatter against the ground and me, picking up the pace as they fell. I slipped off my sandals and my jacket and left them on the porch swing, and I dashed into the rain, and I danced in it. Unevenly chopped red hair soaked through. A worn out tee shirt. Torn jeans. I was barefoot, dancing, happy, childish. Money couldn't buy you happiness, I was happy right now. Right here. Dancing through the gathering puddles in the grass. Grass! Maria had grass! She had a garden full of stones and bamboo where cats came to chew on little misplaced pots of catnip. She fed the strays. She fed us. I was happy here. Safe with Tiato. When I got winded, I stopped dancing and turned to him. He was just smiling, leaning on the open screen door, "Come in, Tora. You're gonna get sick."

"I will not" I protested and ran up the stairs, giving him a hug. He laughed and picked me up, "You evil little brat. I love you."

Thunder rumbled as Tiato got my jacket and shoes and brought me inside. Holding me tightly, we curled up in front of the boxy old TV and watched Green Hornet with Maria. She was a nice woman, in the older side of middle aged. We had soup and chicken, and Tiato even wanted us to stay. I didn't want to walk away in the rain and neither did he.

We slept on the fold out couch, his arms around me, his cheek buried into my hair. After this long, I didn't know how to sleep alone. We curled up and kept each other warm. We kept each other safe. He was fast asleep, because he rarely slept soundly, and I played with his fingers like I was a little girl. He was my best friend, my big and little brother, my father and my boyfriend all rolled into one, if it seemed possible, without all the mushy and angry stuff in between. Tiato and I had been together and would be together forever. We were like two halves of one thing. I was color, he was pale. I was the child and he was the adult between us, even if there were times-very rarely-when the roles reversed. I stared at his hands. He had long fingers, perfect for playing music. Tiato could sing like an angel. He'd never admit it, but I could. I was so proud of him and everything he did.

I let him sleep and I cuddled up with him. I held him as tightly as I could've. I didn't want to let him go. I promised myself I wouldn't.

...

The inevitable happened; we got caught. Biting, clawing, wrestling our way through cops, Tiato and I bolted. His grip around my wrist was as tight as a vice. Every moment that passed, it was us against the world. Nowhere was safe, no one was an ally. It was us alone.

A car cut us off. Tiato grabbed my hand and yanked me up the fire escape to the next building over. We scaled, speed on our side. A shot rang out and ricocheted off the metal bars. The situation became very real very quickly.

"Go!" Tiato ordered, shoving me forward harshly. My heart was pounding so hard I could feel my arteries and veins attached to it pumping blood. Pure terror gripped my instinct and made it fuzzy, but I was well trained. So was he. He made the leap over to the next building with me. We ran the rooftop and leapt over to an apartment building. We dashed over and jumped to the other building, a house. Scaling the roof, peek to dip, we jumped from building to building. We had to get distance. He glanced back and yelled, "TORA!"

I yelped and ducked back over the peak. Cop cars cut down the street, but Tiato held me tightly to the roof. His claws dug into my side. His heart was hammering against my back. Tears prickled in my eyes.

"Toralei, get the hell out of here and don't look back" he hissed in my ear.

"No" I growled, grabbing his hand, "We're brothers, Tiato."

He shoved me up and over. I gasped in surprise and dug my claws into the shingle. He jumped over and grabbed my hands, dragging me down, dragging me away. We jumped down onto the pavement and took off in a dead sprint. I didn't know how much more my heart could take. We ran into the suburbs. Over the bridge and into the plunging forest preserve. We pushed on. The sky darkened. The world spun. I was terrified. Tiato looked terrified too. We bolted into a back yard and dropped into the soft grass. A dog barked. Tiato pushed himself up and grabbed my arm, "Tora, get up."

I forced myself up and ran with him again. Lights flicked on, but we ran until we had a safe place to hide. In another alley, sandwiched between a restaurant and an antique store. I laid down inside the covered door and fell asleep.

My body was aching when I woke. I glanced to Tiato. He was still asleep, out in the alleyway, exposed for all the world to see. His army bag tucked against his side, his arm over his stomach, his feet twitching restlessly. I crawled over and curled up to him, "Tiato?"

He nuzzled me and I held him. I was his protector now. I would watch him while he slept and I would keep him safe from harm this time.

...

It was all a fuzzy blur. I laid in the rain, drowning in my tears. Tiato was gone, and I couldn't do anything about it. A freak accident, they said. The gas caught fire at the restaurant. It didn't change that my brother was gone. That my home was gone. My family. My life. My best friend. My protector. Who would take care of me now? Who would I go curl up to inside a box with? In a doorway? My heart was in pieces. My heart was no more. I had nothing left.

He gave me our backpack this morning before he went to work. He gave me a kiss and told me to go see a movie. I did, and I slept right through the last half, so I stayed and I watched it again. I was walking back when the ground shook. I saw the fire. I hid and I watched, and I waited for Tiato.

I was all alone. I had no one else.

Shoulders shaking, soaked through, I laid on my concrete bed and I waited to die. There was the sound of footsteps. I couldn't budge. I was broken. So broken. The rain was shielded for a moment before a hand laid on my shoulder. A woman's voice came to my ears, "Are you hurt?"

I nodded and gripped my chest. It hurt so badly.

The woman knelt beside me and rubbed my back. I glanced up. Black hair, warm eyes, and a warm looking purple jacket. She shielded me with her umbrella and I crawled to my knees and curled into her side. As she rubbed my back and asked me what was wrong, I couldn't find the words, until a crash of thunder and the strike of lightning shocked a wail right out of my lungs.

...

I woke up in bed. An actual bed. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Tiato's bag sat on the chair. Fresh clothes on the desk right near it. I remembered shuffling to a car...climbing in...being warm. The warm must've made me tired, because I didn't remember anything after that. I got up and stared at the clothes. They were nice. Much too nice. Suspicion entered my mind, but there was a grain of hope. Maybe this lady was like Marie? Just lonely because her own kids moved out. I crept out and I listened, and then I hesitantly peeked down the stairs.

She sat at a coffee table with a teacup and a stack of papers. Tests. School tests? She was a teacher. Teachers were safe, according to Tiato. Doctors, teachers and priests. My skeptical brother...I went back and took a bath and changed before I let the ache overcome me again. Then I walked downstairs and I sat in the chair opposite the owner of my newfound home.

"Good morning" she said with a slight smile.

"Morning. Who are you?"

She set down her pen and held out her hand, "Grace Bloodgood."

"Toralei Stripe" I shook her hand.

"Are you hungry?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I don't turn away little girls drowning in puddles."

I looked down and focused on the pretty pattern in the rug, forcing myself not to cry, "My brother died."

"I'm sorry."

"He was all I had." My voice cracked, and hearing the weakness my brain responded with tears. Miss Bloodgood moved to my side and rubbed my back again. It was so soothing, like Tiato's petting. I tried to draw back and she didn't seem offended. Maybe she wasn't. Maybe she had kids. Dealing with them probably helped too.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Bread" I muttered, "Soup. Maybe a big mac. I don't know." I was hungry, but the hurt out-weighted the rest of the pain. My muscles ached. My stomach ached. But my heart hurt the worst.

She smoothed my hair and left me to get me some food. I should've left, but something kept me here. I looked around. It was nice here, old, wise and roomy. She must've been lonely in this big house all alone too. With a sigh, I resigned myself to one little fact...if my heart had to hurt, I was not going to let it hurt alone, and if this woman stopped in the middle of the pouring rain on a street she really shouldn't have been on that late at night...to help me...I would stick around. Just because nobody had to be alone.

**MH**


	126. Nearest and Dearest

**Nearest and Dearest**

"The poem I wrote is called 'Mommy'.

Mommy, I love you.

You say you don't know it, but I do.

We fight all the time and we argue a lot,

But I still love you more than dad.

I give you every chance I can to know me,

But we can't even agree on that.

You're a good mom, there's no doubt about that.

You get too stressed out.

You overwork.

I know you do what you do to keep us...safe.

To make us...happy.

You spoil us. You give us everything we want.

Doesn't mean we're happy.

We're two different people, that's why we never can agree,

On even what food to eat or what movie to see.

Mommy, I love you, and I know you're proud.

But god, I can't wait to move out."

Our class burst into laughter and cheers. Luna and Sangria were two of the loudest applauders. I grinned and bowed.

"Obama, Obama, Obama" Marcus chanted.

"What the hell does Obama have to do with anything?" Christi asked him.

"Hell if I know" he said with a laugh.

"You've been drinkin' your Daddy's wine again, haven't you?" she shot back.

"Something sweeter" he said with a smirk, glancing to Sangria.

She turned red and I whistled, sitting behind her, "Come on girl, we've all got a little wolf in all of us."

Luna caught the innuendo and burst into laughter, followed by my brother and the rest of the class, but Sangria sunk down and blushed even deeper.

"Who the fuck are you calling little?" Marcus said, standing up and reaching for his belt.

Ms. Hawthorne got to her feet and shushed us, "Alright, sit down Marcus."

"But she called me little" he said with a measure of practiced offence.

"Keep standing and she'll prove herself."

The entire class burst into a new round of cheers. She motioned to Luna and DJ kissed the back of her neck before she got to her feet. She squeezed his hand and got to her feet. I smelled it. I noticed and looked back to him. I felt tears spring to my eyes and fresh betrayal course through my heart.

"Well, I wanted to write a poem like Valeria's, but I figured a haiku was better to get my points across.

DJ is my love.

He is the most amazing.

We're gonna have a baby."

Sangria bolted upright and her eyes widened, "What?"

She nodded.

Luc and Jon exchanged looks. Sangria leapt up and hugged her, "That was one syllable off, but that was amazing!"

I looked at my brother and swallowed the lump in my throat. A murmur went through the class and I looked at him, "How could you?"

"I love her."

"You know what's in our family. That kid..."

"Is going to be half vampire and half werewolf, just like us. Perfect."

"That kid is gonna be batshit crazy. You bred with a Dracula."

"She's not a Dracula, she's a Wolf."

"How could you?" I whispered, "You're...god, you're not even sixteen!"

"Val-"

"I can't believe you! You stupid prick! You can't even keep it in your pants!"

"Calm down."

"Calm down? You want _me_ to calm down? Mom's gonna be pissed!"

"Operetta will be fine. I told Toralei already."

"Oh fucking great!" I snapped, "Like usual, I'm always the last to know!"

"Val-"

"Don't talk to me!"

I got up and stormed out, going into the hall with my bag over my shoulder. I loved my bag. My faux-burlap texture with my pins all over it, it was the best messenger bag I'd ever seen. It was unique. The seams were redone with multicolored thread. Patches covered holes in the bottom and sides. My bag had personality. I was a lot like my bag, patches and fixer-uppers covered up all of my problems.

I sat down against my locker and sighed, my knees up, my elbows on them, and my heart heavy.

"Hey" I heard a voice ask, "You okay?"

I glanced up at Gabriel and sighed, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. You know what, I'm fucking amazing."

He walked over and sat down next to me, "What's wrong?"

"Luna's pregnant. My brother knocked her up."

"That..doesn't sound like your problem."

"It is my problem. My dad's the kinda guy who should've never had kids. We all have the potential to be fucking batshit crazy. I probably am. Self-diagnosis wise, I'm bipolar schitzophrenic with manic depressive tendenceis, and I have antisocial personality disorder."

"No PTSD?"

"You're an asshole."

He smiled and shook his head, "What'd Sangri say?"

"Oh my god!" I mimicked in a valley-girl accent.

He laughed, "I know how you feel, okay? Sometimes your siblings are your problem, but DJ's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

"You're not seriously saying this shit to me right now" I snapped at him.

"DJ's happy, and he's not hurting anybody. Just let the guy be."

"Just leave, Gabriel. You help no one."

He got up and then he grabbed my arm. I yelped as he yanked me to my feet. With a hard tug, my chest was pressed to his. Suddenly, I was incredibly aware that I didn't have the flat stomach that his sister or his sister's friends' did. My boobs pressed up against his chest. I felt my eyes widen, because he held me very close very gently, "Would it really be so bad of a thing if you had someone too?"

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. He smirked, and then he let go, "That's just what I thought. You're a gorgeous girl, Valeria. Stop worrying about everybody else and worry about yourself."

My heart did worrisome things, like stammering and skipping beats and my stomach felt like I had bats in it. He went back toward his class, and I had the urge to stamp my foot and run after him and slam him into the lockers and kiss him and demand he make me happy.

Gabriel fucking Devein.

"Val? Are you okay?" Isis asked as she walked out of the bathroom. She must've noticed my face because she looked in the direction I was staring in, "What did I miss?"

"I'm in love" I murmured.

She felt my forehead, "What?"

"I'm in love. Because Luna's pregnant with DJ's kid, I think I'm in love."

"With your brother?"

"With Gabriel."

She burst into laughter and wrapped her arm around me, "Sure you are. Come on, let's get back to class."

I let her lead me away, my arm wrapping around her in return as I fussed with my strap on my bag. It felt lighter. I felt lighter. I felt amazing.

And Gabriel Devein was supposed to be my nearest and dearest? How the hell was _that_ going to work out?

**MH**


	127. Old Wounds

**Old Wounds**

His coffin was back in the crypt, with his mate's body inside. Sleeping in a bed after eleven years dead was...a hard adjustment. Maybe it was guilt, but his insomnia was partly for the reason he was experiencing at the moment. He twitched under the sheets as his fingers knotted in the sheets. His undead heart was pounding in his chest. The air conditioning was on, but strands of hair were plastered to his face, his body coated in a cold sweat. Violent flashes tore through his mind behind his eyes. When he finally couldn't physically take it anymore, his eyes flew open and he shot up in bed, a half-snarl, half-scream bursting from his lips. He sat on the bed as his eyes scanned the room.

"Shh" Kate soothed, her cool arms wrapping around him. He shivered under her cold touch, her cold lips pressing to his neck. She stroked away his sweat with the corner of the sheet, "Poor baby."

He put his head in his hands. She gently wiped off his face and chest, holding him, "How bad was it this time?"

"I felt it" he whimpered, shaking slightly, "Kate...oh god..."

"Shh" she whispered, rocking him gently, "See? This is progress. You feel guilty."

"Guilty? Katherine, I felt their pain! I felt...this horrible agony..." His arms wrapped around himself, as if holding himself together. She brought him close to her, but it didn't stop tears from forming in his ruby eyes like it was supposed to.

"Oh Val" she whispered.

He sobbed into his palms. She kissed his cheek and disappeared. He laid down once more, shaking slightly. He had been the aggressor, the dominator. He had never experienced a pain like this.

A gentle tapping at the window partially made him shift.

"Val? I'm coming in."

He didn't move as the window opened and Draculaura climbed in, but when she touched him, he sat up. He gently grasped her around the waist and tugged her into bed beside him. Soothingly, she stroked his hair as he buried his face against her shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"How don't you know?"

"Because, I heard you scream."

"Does Clawd know you're here?"

She nodded against his head and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. She was warm and soft, like he wished Kate was already. Pain shot through his heart, fresh pain. She lifted his face slightly and kissed his forehead, "Val, it's okay. You're safe."

"I felt it. It's like I'm being linked to everyone I've ever hurt, Draculaura."

She sighed and placed her hands on either side of his head, "Then trust me."

His hands closed over hers as their minds linked. Peace filled his body as he held her hands. He glanced up to gaze into her eyes.

"Did she come to you?"

He nodded.

"This must've been bad for you to still be so upset."

"You have no idea."

She sighed and laid down beside him in her soft pink pajamas. He gave her a blank look for a moment before she welcomed him to cuddle with her, her hands gently rubbing his back, "Shh. It's okay. Val, you're safe."

"I felt it...all that horrible...it was agony. I felt like my soul was being raped."

She kissed his cheek, "Tell me about it."

"I told you all I could tell you" he murmured, "There's no other feeling than that."

She guided him to lay down and she nestled into his chest, "I'll stay with you. I'll keep you safe, Val."

He laughed softly and stroked her hair, "I never believed I'd hear that from you. I was the one you were supposed to be kept safe from."

"You're still my best friend. I still don't want you to be hurt."

"How do I get to sleep after that?" he said softly.

"Think of cows" she teased.

He looked down at her, "Where the hell did you hear about that?"

"I'm reading your mind, Valentine."

His eyes widened and she screamed playfully as he started tickling her, "Come on, let me see a dirty little secret!"

She squirmed and bit her knuckle, "No!"

"Tell me" he growled playfully.

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"What in the hell is going on in here?" Operetta yelled as she walked in. Draculaura lay panting against Valentine's chest as his hands rested on her waist, a wicked grin plastered on his features, "Hey Operetta."

"Damn it Val. Go to bed. Go home Lala."

She looked at Val and laid her head on his chest, "When you sleep, I'll go."

Operetta looked at them and rested her head on her hand, "There better not be something going on here that shouldn't be."

"There isn't" Valentine answered.

She looked at him and got up, "Well, I can't believe it, but I trust you. Now go to bed, before I crack ya."

...

"You're an idiot."

He glanced to Kate and sighed, "I need this. I need a break, Katie."

"You just got back. You need to stay home, with your children."

"My children?" his heart sunk, "You're not coming back?"

"Did I say that?"

"No."

"Then stop putting words in my mouth."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Kate, I need this. I need space from all of this. That place isn't helping."

"But she is." Her voice had a measure of hurt that he didn't want to hear. He looked at her and sighed, "Draculaura is my best friend."

"Sure she is."

"Kate, you watch me. Have I slept with her?"

"...No."

"Exactly. If I still wanted her, don't you think I would've?"

"You don't need to want her to love her."

"Oh for god's sake Katherine Spike!" he laughed, "Yes, I love her, but not the way I love you. I'll be saying that for the rest of my life, I suppose."

She smiled to herself and rubbed her temples, "I need to let you go. This is exhausting."

"Take a break, darling. I'll be alive when you get back."

"Ha. Ha. Ha" she said dryly before disappearing. He sighed and leaned back against the train seat. He'd been on the hundred and forty five mile AmTrak journey for a few hours and got to his feet as the Seattle stop neared. Seattle was the perfect place for vampires to take a day off. As he noticed, it was rainy and gloomy, beautiful weather to not be kissed by the sun. He walked out into the gloomy afternoon and directly into the heart of the city.

A vaguely familiar girl walked past him, a sparkling green scarf wrapped around her neck. He stopped and watched her. Black jeans, a green hoodie and a black tee under it. Fluffy, freshly-done black hair, and she smelled like tea tree perfume. He knew her; she was the one who haunted his dream. As she waited with the foot traffic to go, he went up beside her, "Don't go that way."

She glanced at him.

"Trust me."

She glanced away and closed her hoodie around herself. He noticed the zipper was broken. She continued on and he followed, helpless to do anything but. Like a flash, she was gone, dragged into an alley, just like his dream. He followed, an instinctual snarl bursting from his throat. He noticed the girl being slammed into the wall, her screams muffled against her attacker's hand. A flash of momentary heat coursed through his blood as he ripped the male away, breaking his wrist like the snap of a twig, and snapping his neck with the force which he bit him.

Gray eyes took in the sight of him feeding, and then she relaxed. She smiled and she even laughed, and in a quiet, somewhat harsh voice, she murmured, "You're a vampire."

He let the body drop and glanced back to her, wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his coat before giving her a short nod.

"Are you from Salem?"

"Do you know me?"

"No. But I know...I knew a lot of people there. Frankie Stine? Cleo de Nile? Jackson Jekyll?"

"Valentine" he extended a hand to her.

"Melody."

...

"Why would you save me?" she asked with a gentle tone. He could tell she was used to being treated harshly by vampires. And she was a siren, at least formerly.

"Because I just did. I have a lot to make up for."

It made her pause with her tea in her hand, "Are you one of the bad ones?"

"You could say that."

"No Edward Cullen quotes?" she asked, playfully.

He smiled and lifted his coffee, "Please. Edward Cullen is the kind of vampire I destroy."

**MH**


	128. All That Glitters 1

_A/N-Sorry it's so short, it's more of a stage-setter than anything._

**All That Glitters**

_Part 1 of 2_

"This is a joke, right?" Clawd said across the table to the two waiting teenagers, "Because this isn't funny."

"No, Daddy...I'm really pregnant" Luna murmured, lowering her eyes.

Before Clawd could kill DJ, Draculaura went up to her and gave her a tight hug. Clawd watched with a mixture of anger and understanding. Luna hugged back, "Are you okay with it, Mom?"

"It's not my baby, _draga,_ it's yours. You're the one who has to live with this."

"I want to" she murmured, putting her hand on DJ's, "I really want to."

"The baby's going to grow fast, right?" DJ asked, a bit of worry in his eyes.

Lala nodded, "He or she should."

Clawd walked into the other room and she sighed, "Keep DJ here so he can escape out the back."

She grinned and she followed Clawd into the other room. He looked at her with a mixture of emotions in his eyes, "You're joking."

"We were having kids at her age."

"I was seventeen and you were fifteen hundred and ninety nine-which is what age I'd like to see her at by the time she has her own kids."

"Clawd, don't be unreasonable."

"She's sixteen, Lala."

"Two more years and you wouldn't have been able to stop her."

"Lala, I swear-"

"Down, Clawd. Now."

He scowled and leaned on the wall, snapping, "It's bad enough she decided to mate to him."

"And my father said the same damn thing, you think I gave a shit what he said?" Lala snapped back.

Jon and I were watching from over the couch, "How long til they bring us up?

"I'm not your asshole father, I want her happy, I just didn't want her pregnant at sixteen! It's hard being a teenage parent!"

"How the hell would you know, you didn't give birth to them! You didn't have to nurse them! Fucking hell, Clawd, we do not live in the eighteen hundreds!"

Jon rubbed my back, "Do they fight like this often?"

"Never." There were tears in my eyes.

Mom glanced to me and I bolted to my feet. I went upstairs before they could see how upset it made me. I didn't shut the door, knowing Jon was following. He shut the door and curled up to me in bed. His fingers brushed across my face as he kissed my neck, "Lukey, don't stress out over it. Everybody has arguments."

"Even us?" I murmured, "I can't remember if we ever fought."

"We might one day" he murmured. I smiled and leaned into his nuzzling, "I love you."

"I love you too."

He slowly ran his fingers across my neck, "Wanna play?"

I blushed, "Maybe."

He turned me onto my back and kissed me fiercely, his fangs nipping my lower lip. I moaned and clung to him, my arms wrapping around his neck, "Te icubesec."

"Te veru" he teased.

I blushed, "Sure."

He got up and climbed off the bed, "Let's go to my place."

I blushed, "You're gonna make me wait again."

"Nope. I'm just going to make sure there's no outside interference."

...

We laid together in bed, and I had to admit...it was worth the wait. Jon sat up on the sheets with his guitar, playing his bass like a god. I lounged on the sheets and drew patterns in the pillows, humming along with his music.

"We should start a band."

I burst into laughter.

He glanced at me with a smile, "What?"

"We can't have kids, so you want a band."

He blushed, "I'm kinda glad about that part. No surprises for me."

I rolled over and sat up, blushing in his general direction. He grinned, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

I shook my head and brushed his hair back from his face, "Find us a drummer and a real guitarist, and we'll talk about this...band thing."

"We could be like Adam Lambert" he teased, leaning in.

I gripped his hair and turned his face before releasing it. He groaned, rubbing his forehead, "That's kinda hot."

"We really could..." I mulled it over as we sat there and stared at each other.

"I want this, Lukey. Our baby would be a band."

"Who's the girl now?" I teased.

"Can we? Lukey, can we?"

I smirked and kissed him lovingly, "I love you baby."

"I love you too. So is that a yes?"

"I'll think about it."

He grinned like the chershire cat, put down his guitar, and tackled me back against the mattress.


	129. All That Glitters 2

_Part 2 of 2_

Jon held auditions for the rest of the band in the garage while I helped his mom in the kitchen. Somehow, no matter what time of day it was, what kind of day it was, or what was actually going on in the world, his mom got sappy around me. It made me turn a shade of red vampires considered unhealthy, but I had to admit...it was kind of nice knowing I had that kind of support.

"I've always been worried he wouldn't find someone to look at that way. But the way he looks at you...it just melts my heart."

I smiled and blushed, "Thanks, Mrs. King."

"I mean it. You've made my little boy so happy, I just have so much to thank you for."

"You don't have to thank me."

"I do. Luc, you have no idea how much I've worried about him."

"I worry about him too, sometimes. I don't think he remembers that he's half-human sometimes."

She blushed this time, "That's my fault."

"It's not a bad thing, it's just...he always acts like I'm the fragile one, just because he's bigger than me. The realness of it is that he's still human. He's still...breakable. And that scares me sometimes. Even if he's half immortal, he's not immortal like me."

"Vampires aren't immortal" she whispered.

"But Vampires love you forever." I looked at her and sighed, setting down the cup of baking soda she had me get, "Have you ever read _Metamorphoses_ by Ovid, Mrs. King?"

"I can't say I have" she said softly.

"'Let me die still loving, and so, never die'." I knew that quote by heart. I knew the play by heart. The tragic tale of love in ancient Greece-I had the saying painted above my bed when I was little, before I repainted my room. My sister had once had a line from A Midsummer Night's dream, also painted over. She had her own room now, and I had our old room. Alex was living in the nursery, since he was the youngest. And I knew mom wanted more cubs, she had eternity for them. Charlei still came back from time to time from Romania. I still remembered certain quotes from certain things. Classic literature. Poems. Quotes of my mom's. Jonathan's mom was human, he only had another...forty years tops with her. She was almost forty as it was. She was always saying she made up for her own genetics by marrying a vampire. She had high blood pressure, bad cholesterol...it felt like half the things humans were riddled with. And as badly as I tried to distance myself from humans, I couldn't with this one. I was going to be devastated when she died. The when was inevitable, it had to be accepted. Jon's didn't. I planned on keeping him with me forever, and that drove spikes of guilt into my stomach and twisted them around.

She wiped her eyes and I handed her a paper towel. She wiped her mascara smudges away and began to cry, "Can you handle this, Luc?"

I nodded and watched her go. My heart was breaking. I cooked anyway, just as she asked.

"Luc, I found the most incredible-...what's wrong?"

"There's nothing more tragic than lost love" I whispered.

He smiled and walked toward me, cupping my face, "You've been talking to my mom again."

I nodded. He kissed me, long and deep, intimate in a way that not even sex felt like. Soothing. Melt-worthy. I did melt in his arms, my arms looping around his neck. His kisses were so very warm. His mouth was so soft...I moaned and locked my fingers in his hair. He deepened it slightly. I submitted to him and tugged his hair gently. He groaned and traced his fangs against my lower lip. Warm breath fanned my face. His eyes tinged slightly more red than plum, and he rested his hand on my chest to give us some distance, "Lucas Wolf, sometimes I think you _want_ me to take a chunk out of you."

I smirked and captured his mouth again playfully, murmuring against those sweet lips, "Maybe I want you to take the whole thing."

He groaned and pinned me back against the counter roughly, gripping my hips in place. I felt heat rush to my face as I tugged on his hair, kissing him deeply in return. His hips were grinding into mine, and I felt the heat rush from my face to the rest of my body. I bucked and arched against him, trying not to whine in pure need. His lips grazed my neck.

"Bite me" I whispered.

"If I get my teeth in you, I'll be doing a lot more than biting you right after that."

"I don't mind."

He pinned me there and licked my lips, his fangs brushing them. He chuckled, "But my mom might." He drew back and I had to take a minute for my knees to return to a semi-solid state. My cheeks were flushed and my lips were kiss-bruised. I saw a partial reflection of myself in the toaster and it made my heart jump. He made me feel gorgeous when he kissed me like that. I could believe him when I saw myself like that. There was nothing more beautiful than true love. I stared at him while he finished what I started cooking on the stove and appreciatively ran my eyes over his black-clothed body. I couldn't help but bite my lower lip.

"Lukey, don't make me spank you."

I couldn't help but smile, "I'll bite you."

"Oh please, you'll like it too much and forget."

"I never forget." I went up behind him and playfully caressed his chest, slipping the lower buttons on his shirt open to tease his abs. He looked at me with heat in his eyes, "I swear to Manson, I'm about to take you outside and have my wicked way with you."

"Do you hear me objecting?" I leaned in and caught his lower lip between my teeth. He groaned and grabbed me, pinning me between the hot stove and his body. I flushed with heat.

"Now, are you going to behave?" he said with that wicked look in his eyes.

"Are you gonna make me?"

"I can't do that, now can I? I like it too much when you're bad."

An ache was building in my body. I rubbed against him as the wolf in me came out, my lips seeking his, "Please? Come on baby...Wolves need to mate."

He kissed me willingly, but gave me nothing else. I was absolutely aching. I couldn't believe what I initiated. He finally started grinding his hips against mine again, slowly. It was still enough for me. I bit his lower lip slightly to muffle my moans against his mouth. He groaned and drew back slightly, keeping up the gentle friction, "Will I be like this when you change me the rest of the way?"

I whimpered, "M-Maybe..."

He picked up the pace, holding me still. Heat at my back, my nerves telling me there was danger from the fire, and still. It was so hot, in a literal and physical sense. He moved to holding me against the cabinets and gripped my waist. My belt came undone. I kissed him greedily and sought his touch.

"Fuck...Luc..." he groaned against my lips. I could only whimper as he finally gave me what I needed. We kissed again, deep and hard. The ache subsided as sweet release washed over us both. I panted against his mouth and nuzzled him, trailing light kisses across his jaw, "Oh god I love you..."

He laughed breathlessly, "Sure you do, now."

"I always love you."

"I know that. I couldn't leave you waiting, could I?"

"I was about to clue you in with Bon Jovi."

"What?"

"I can't get no satisfaction?"

"I think that was the Stones."

"Whatever."

He chuckled and kissed me softly, "Wanna come change for dinner?"

I blushed, "I don't have any clothes here."

"You can wear mine."

Being naked for any amount of time with him would definitely lead to more sex. I could live with that. But guilt filled stomach, knowing that there were others around who weren't even imagining what we were doing. I shook my head, "Go change."

He rolled his eyes and gripped me around the waist, "Do I have to beg?"

"What about the incredible...?"

"Drummer. He went home. We have a guitarist now too."

I nodded and blushed, "So you planned this?"

"Nope. But it was a nice surprise."

...

"Sound check one...two..."

I stared at this amazing guy, the amazing love of my life, and I actually wondered how it was I got so lucky.

"You are...such a lucky bitch" Sam murmured to me. Her feet propped up on the seat in front of her in the Vamplitheater, the insect-monster drummer and our gargoyle electric guitarist completed a mostly-guy band, and the love of my fucking life was tuning his bass while he checked the acoustics.

"Cinnamon buns, cinnamon buns. Honey buns. Bear claws, cupcakes, somebody brought baked goods."

I laughed. I couldn't help myself.

"So Lulu's got a bun in the oven?" she asked me.

I nodded and watched Jon with the kind of worship that ancient people held for their gods. That some normies still held for god. Maybe it was just me, but coming from a line of creatures that got immortality from the devil didn't exactly seem like a 'let's get married in church' type of deal.

"Did Jon get you pregnant yet?" she teased.

I patted my flat abs, "We're having quadruplets. Two boys, two girls. I've already decided my daughters are going to be named Cher and Stella."

"Stella!" Jon and I both yelled at the same time, laughing.

"You idiot" she laughed, "I'm still hellbent on naming any child of mine Tim Drake."

"Tim Drake was a pussy" I said as I got up.

"He was not! He was the good Robin!"

"I thought he was Nightwing and the current Robin was better?"

"It's all part of the Bat Prophecy!"

"The only bat prophecy I know if is ours, Sammy."

She rolled her eyes and put her feet up, pulling out her geometry book and a Batman comic, "I hope this was good enough for you."

"It should be" I grinned as I got up on the stage. Up in the theater's lighting booth, Mackenzie and Sangria got our stage set. They ran a whole lot of the tech on our plays, I knew they knew what they were doing. The house lights dimmed and the spotlights turned red with a firework effect. Jon started playing our song. My heart jumped. I felt the lyrics in my soul. I think Sam could sense it, because she sat upright and listened. There was an undoubted swagger in my hips as I grabbed the mic, finally free to do what I loved, finally free to do _something_ without scrutiny. So I did.

_"There he goes-my baby._

_Walks so slow._

_Sexual tic-tac-toe_

_yeah I know we both know it isn't time-_

_no-_

_but would you be mine?"_

I heard Sangria cheer up in the lighting and sound booth.

_"We'll never get too far, _

_just you me and the bar._

_Silly menage a trois_

_sometime, would you be mine?_

_Would you be mine?_

_Would you be mine?_

_Oh baby, light's on  
>But you're mom's not home<br>I'm sick of laying down alone, hey  
>With this fever, fever, yeah<br>My one and own  
>I wanna get you alone<br>Give you fever, fever, yeah  
>There it goes<br>You're still my soul and so  
>Cause, sweetheart<br>nobody knows me  
>Or can find me, ooh<br>Time to be mine, mine  
>Let's get inside your car<br>Just you, me and the stars  
>Kind of ménage à trois, sometimes<br>Would you be mine?_"

Playing around on stage felt like second nature with this song. I rubbed on him back to back. I ran my fingers through his hair and forcibly turned his face to me with his bangs. His eyes looked at me so hungry, so secretly enjoying every little tug and pull, every little dominating thing I did to him. I brushed my mouth against his as I sang, twice. I let go of him. I danced. I lived. But when I turned, and I saw my _fucking grandfather_ in the doorway, I stopped. Sam bolted upright and our drummer and guitarist blanched. I nodded for them to go. They scrambled away, leaving the instruments behind. Jon held his guitar. He didn't take the rock ensemble's instruments like they had, this was his bass. Electric blue and sparkly. Just like his eyes would be if they were human. Surprisingly, he held his ground, and I knew Sammy's sister and Sangria were wincing away. The reason everyone was so terrified? My grandfather had this...way. It was the Dracula way. We exerted power without thinking about it. My sister and I had, but we were...well, nice. It made us magnetic as people, just like our mom. But grandpa? Not so nice, and from the force of sheer power I was feeling, he must've been pretty pissed off.

"What the fuck is this?" he snapped.

"My band" I answered on instinct.

He walked in. Sam gathered her stuff and shrunk back. Sangria and Mackenzie had to go. They couldn't bear that kind of power. It made my chest tight, but I held my ground, and Jon did just because I was here. I could tell he was influenced by it too. His muscles were tense and rigid. I winced when I heard the strengthening Transylvanian accent in my grandfather's voice, "Yes, I'm aware of how your generation carries about playing music."

"So what?" I finally asked, taking a beat to make my composure solid.

"So why in the devil's name are you carrying on with..." he gestured to Jon. At first I didn't get it. He was partially vampire. But then, Jon buckled under the force of the power. He dropped to his knees and winced. I went to him and wrapped my arms around him, "What are you doing to him?"

"He's strong, I'll give him that."

Jon hissed out a breath. I could tell he was in pain. His rigid muscles quivered. I felt my eyes blaze, "Stop! You're hurting him!"

"You are not ending my bloodline for some little half-breed."

"I am a little half breed!" I snapped, "And I'm not your kid! This shit can work with Grayson but it doesn't work on me!"

He hit me, but not too hard. Jon snapped upward and I heard a crack. My grandfather recoiled, and I repressed the urge to puke as I saw bone jutting up from under his shirt.

"Touch my mate again" Jon snarled, the irises of his eyes purely red, the red of freshly spilled blood, "I fucking dare you."

There were scratch marks on my cheek. My grandfather hit him, but Jon hit back. It was turning into a real fight. I jumped off the stage and got between them, pushing them apart, "Stop!"

Jon sent him flying back. His eyes went flat black for a moment. Dracula hit the door and then the floor, and he was on his feet by the time Jon sunk to his knees on the floor. His eyes went from black to blue, blue to plum, plum to red, back to blue. He collapsed in my arms. I bared my neck for him and brought his lips to it. He grabbed my upper arms and sunk his fangs in. The bite was rough-a bite meant for killing prey-but after the first initial gulp of my blood, his grip loosened and my arms were free to slip around his waist. I held him to me and caressed his hair.

He drank for a good few minutes until I started getting lightheaded, and then he sealed the wound. His eyes locked with mine, their beautiful original color, and he laid against my chest with my blood on his lips, giving them color. I clung to him in a panic. He'd never looked that weak before. I turned to say something, but my grandfather was gone. My heart was gripped in a tight panic, and all I could do was wait.

...

He laid in my bed, fast asleep. His mom was scared, I knew, but my dad went through this kind of change before. It was safer for Jon to be with us instead of his human mother. He had to change, just like humans changed into vampires. But I hated myself for it.

He was in agony, that much I could see. He yanked on the leather straps that bound him to my bed and tried to break them. The metal-backed wood refused to break. He had sweat on his face and tears in his eyes as he changed, his muscles bucking as his body writhed against his own will, "Luc...please! Let me up! I'm thirsty!"

I touched his face. He turned from my hand. His face was burning. His body wasn't used to the wolf in my blood. He gasped in a shaky breath and tugged as hard as he could. My heart was breaking. He was going to cry. He looked at me, pink lips losing color every minute, "Please. I'm so hungry. I'm so hungry Lukey..."

"I want to, you know that."

His skin was losing the sun-kissed tone. His paling stomach undulated, his abs coated in a light sheen of sweat. I leaned into him and kissed him softly. He drew back, his sharp fangs bared, "No. I won't bite you."

"You'll bite someone else."

"I'm hungry" he whined.

"Stop fighting. It's okay."

He roared and put his full strength into charging upward. He nearly sat up and let out a fierce half-demon shriek as he couldn't. Momentarily, his eyes went black. As he laid there, catching his breath, his eyes went back to their gentle plum. His heart was pounding so hard I could place my hand on his chest and feel its movement. He shut his eyes and breathed hard, "Lucas...I'm not a monster...I promise."

"I know you're not."

"Keep me from going insane here" he pled, "Let's fuck or something."

I laughed and ran my hand over his chest, "All you want to do is have sex lately."

"I'm fucking tired, Luc. I'm fuckin' hungry. Just get my mind off this, please..."

I unbound his hands. He opened his eyes as I slipped off his shirt. He saw me reach for them again and then stop, letting them remain on the floor.

"I trust you" I whispered to him. I reached for the confines holding his ankles in place. He watched me with reverence and when I let him go, he grasped me in his arms. I yelped in surprise as we collapsed back against the bed. He nestled his face into my neck, his face flushed and burning from trying to get free for so long. I smiled to myself and turned on my side to hold him. He was so worn out...

He looked up at me with tired eyes, "So, this means I'm not breakable anymore?"

"You're always going to be breakable compared to me" I teased.

He smiled and kissed my neck, "I'm the dom, damn it. Don't treat me like that."

I smirked and stroked his hair, "I never said you weren't."

He fell asleep before he could come up with something else. Holding him against me as tightly as I could, I felt my heart swell with pure and utter love. Pure and utter desire to spend the rest of my existence with the boy in my arms. I kissed his forehead and murmured, "You won't be that breakable."

**MH**


	130. Halves of a Whole

_Grab your drool rags, some steamy Bram and Gory's on the menu today ;)_

**Halves of a Whole**

At first, the news was completely...unaffecting. I hadn't seen Sasha in centuries and our time together hadn't been particularly long. But a few days after Valentine returned, just in the middle of making breakfast for Gabriel and Sangria, it hit me. My sire, my father, was dead. Even though we had only spent about...eight, maybe nine weeks together, he had still taught me how to live. How to hunt and survive. He gave me my name and someone to run with. He was the first person to consider me a goddess. He called me his daughter, his little one, the little fire. And then I started crying. It was bad enough that I had lost my human family, but losing my vampire one left an unmistakable pain in my chest.

"Mom?" Gabriel asked as he shuffled in, his hair sticking straight up in places. It was getting darker the more time he spent inside. New pain struck my chest. My baby boy was growing up. He'd move out, he'd move away, and I wouldn't be able to protect him anymore. I grasped him as tightly in a hug as I could and sniffed, forcing back tears so I could imprint the memory into my heart. He hugged back tightly and rocked me slightly, just like his father did when he knew I needed to calm down, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to grow up" I found myself whispering, trying to silence tears.

He smiled, "Mom, I'm sixteen. I'm not grown up yet, and in this economy, I won't be for a while."

I held his face and smiled, "Don't go until you're good and old, please?"

"Fine by me" he said with a smile, reaching around me to get breakfast, "I think you need to go back to bed or something. I got Sangri's breakfast, okay?"

I cupped his face and held him tightly. He hugged me and sighed, "Mom, you're tired. Go to bed."

I stroked his hair and smiled, "Thank you for taking care of your little sister."

"She's my little sister, it's my job."

Releasing me, he went to do just that. I went upstairs and climbed back into bed beside my mate. Bram had his own schedule, and I slowly caressed his jaw. Lightly coated in stubble, he was much more of a man than the teenage boy he'd been the past three centuries, and yet he'd hardly changed. Darker roots were starting to show in his bleached-to-look-sun-kissed blond hair. He had slight darkness under his eyes that would be cured by feeding. I curled into his chest and laid my ear over his softly thrumming heart.

Quickly, he flipped me over and growled playfully as he pinned me down, "Welcome back."

"You're awake" I murmured.

His playful smile fell as he brushed the tears off my face. I melted under his touch. He kissed me gently, "What's wrong?"

"It hit me" I whispered, "Sasha's really dead."

He stroked my hair, "That all? We all die, darling. Even us immortals."

I gripped his shirt desperately and tugged him down to me. I crushed his mouth to mine. He groaned, more than eager to begin undoing my shirt as he dominated our kissing. I let him. I needed him and I needed him to know it. At Belfry Prep, when we used to go there, the girls always talked about not telling the guys their true feelings, and that it made them have power over them. It was crap. It was all such crap. Bram knew the very breath passing my lips was because of him and in more ways than one. He sat up, ruby eyes blazing, a look of desperation in his eyes, "What time is it?"

"Seven something" I panted.

He got up and shut the door, smirking, "Good. I've got to be at work at nine thirty."

I blushed and slid my shirt off the rest of the way before getting up and letting my skirt puddle to the floor. His eyes raked over my body with pure lust in them. I bit my lower lip. He smirked, "You're so beautiful."

I rolled my eyes and blushed, "Please. Just...come here."

He sauntered over and gripped my hair forcefully as he crushed his body to mine. Warm from sleep, his hard muscles pressed to my body. He ran his hands appreciatively over me, "You've always been beautiful, my love."

"To you" I blushed a deeper pink. I always hated my body. My hips were too wide, my legs too fat. I never had quite a flat stomach after Gabriel was born, either. Bram kissed me forcefully, parting my lips with his tongue. I gasped and clawed his shirt, whimpering in need. He groaned and released me, "If I have to tell you again just how beautiful you are, it's going to come with a punishment."

I locked my fingers in his shirt, caressing his chest through the soft cotton, "Bram...please? Don't tease me. I want you."

He grinned, "Well, I'm going to wait until Sangria and Gabriel leave for school to have my wicked way with you, my love."

I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled him back to me. It was like the teenager I once was came back for a moment. He started a frenzy inside me and I would be damned if he was about to leave me needing him. "Like hell you are." I kissed him fiercely. He gripped me up and pinned me against the wall, groping my body freely. I relished the attention he gave me. He knew just what I wanted. He moved his mouth sensually down my neck, hot moans falling from my lips at their own will. He nestled his body between my thighs and held my hips to the wall. I was helpless to him and reveling in every moment of it.

"Bram" I whined, gripping his shoulders, "Please."

"Beg" he ordered in a snarl, "I haven't heard you beg in quite some time." His fangs sliced into a pressure point in my neck. I gasped, overwhelmed with pleasure at the sensation. I dug my nails into his back and tore his shirt, "Please. Please...oh please..."

He growled. I hissed softly, pure lust making my blood feel hot. I ran my hands up over his chest and ripped his shirt clean off. He grinned, "Good girl. I missed having you this way."

I bared my fangs and caressed his neck with them. He gripped my hips and rubbed me forcefully against him. I tugged his hair. He growled and locked eyes with me, "Behave yourself."

I smirked, "Why should I?"

He drew back slightly, a little bit of worry in his eyes, "I want to be gentle with you."

"Oh please. How do you think our kids happened? It sure as hell wasn't being gentle."

His eyes flashed as his fingers traveled to the back of my bra, tracing the clasp, "And you want that again?"

"Just because we're faithful to each other doesn't mean we aren't vampires."

He stepped back, "Then I suggest you get how you want to be."

I nearly whimpered as he started undoing his pajama pants. I climbed up in bed and raised my backside for him. His eyes took me in hungrily, "Oh god. You tease. Do you have any idea what that luscious body does to me? How badly I want you right now?"

I looked at him the same way, feeling my heart skip a beat. He walked up behind me and dropped his pajama pants, pushing the red silk boxers from his body. I blushed as he tugged my panties off and pulled my hips back. A soft gasp fell from my lips as our bodies united like puzzle pieces. He groaned and ran his hands softly over my body, caressing up to my bra, "Want this on or off?"

"I don't care" I whimpered. Sharply, he gripped my hips and rocked his into me. I clawed the sheets, moaning out in pleasure. For a few moments, he rocked my body against his gently, pleasuring me, before he picked up the pace. He took dominance and claimed me as roughly as we'd made love in years. I dug my nails into the sheets, slicing them like splitting water with a knife. A familiar, brutal kind of ecstasy washed over me. Pure, primal passion. I felt his nails draw blood in my hips. I whimpered, "Bram..."

He groaned and half-snarled. He held me tightly and kissed me harshly. He drew blood on my lower lip easily, and I kissed him until his blood mingled with mine. Our mutual climax came suddenly and I clutched him, crying out against his lips. A soft groan escaping him, he kissed me gently and held me tightly.

"You're so fucking beautiful" he snarled softly, "I love it when you're all hot and flustered."

I melted to the bed wrapped in his arms, nestling into his chest. He caressed my body softly, smiling contently, "You know how much I love you, Gory?"

"Three centuries worth" I murmured.

"More than that, baby" he whispered in my ear, "You've been my life since I was changed. I love you, beyond anything in the world."

My heart soared as I kissed the crook of his elbow, lightly tracing my fangs against his vein, "and I you, Bram. With all my unbeating heart."

**MH**


	131. Wild

_As requested by Kit, some lemony fluff of Deugi/Howleen today. Those easily wooed should probably compose themselves before proceeding._

**Wild**

With Clawdeen taking the boys out to be spoiled, I finally had time to myself. And did I use it. Deugi would be home soon, and I wanted to do something special for him. He was, after all, my mate. When I heard the door open and shut, my heart leapt. I heard the worn leather of his jacket drape over the couch. His boots hit the floor. He gave a soft, sultry growl. He noticed.

I waited with bated breath and when he entered the bedroom, smiling as he sniffed around for me, I emerged behind him and ran my hands over the back of his neck. He groaned softly and melted under the touch, his shoulders rolling into it, "Playing hide and seek?"

I showered kisses over his neck, "Only if you want to."

He groaned and half-growled, turning and catching me around my waist. His lips covered mine. I moaned into his mouth, running my hands over his broad, sculpted chest. He tugged on my lower lip with his teeth and scooped me up, laying me gently in bed on my back. He didn't even know it, but he was so good at being dominant, even if I was the one bred to be an alpha. He softly sucked on my lower lip and kissed me until my lips felt tender. Holding me to him, I traced his muscles through his shirt with my claws. I rubbed my body against his and earned his lusty growls. Very gently, he drew back, "This is a nice surprise."

I blushed and wriggled slightly against him, "Deugi..."

He brushed my hair back, twisting curls lazily around his fingers, "Shh. Let me do this right, baby." His soft touch traced my sides and ran down to my waist. His hands lingered there for a moment before he slipped his hands under my dress and pulled it off. He practically groaned, his eyes lighting up with lust, "Jesus woman...you know what you do to me..."

I blushed and brought him to kiss me again. He did, so tenderly that it made my heart swell. Teasingly, he cut the front of my bra with his claws, cleanly. I gasped and moaned as he traced his lips down my skin to my breasts and showered them with attention. The heat between my legs grew. I arched into him and whimpered, pawing the sheets. He reached between us to stroke me through the weak, remaining fabric. His eyes flicked up to me, so gentle and so full of love. Other people were so scared of him, just because he was big and strong. I panted and moaned, averting my eyes, submitting to him.

He gently gripped my hips and trailed lazy, wet kisses down my stomach. I tried not to tear the mattress with my claws as he hooked my panties off and spread my legs. With a soft growl of arousal, his tongue touched me; soft, teasing, languid strokes made my hips buck and pleasured whimpers fall from my lips. His tongue entered me and I cried out, digging my claws into the pillows as my hips bucked upward into his mouth. He groaned and the soft vibrations made me cry out again, the sound muffled against the ripping fabric. He drew back, eyes blazing with lust. I glanced to him, panting, whimpering in need. He stripped and slipped his hand between my thighs once more, making my cries intensify before he drew back, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, trembling lightly.

"I mean it, Howleen. It's been a few months...I don't wanna hurt you."

"Oh please" I pled, rubbing my legs against his, "Please. I need you. I need you so bad...Please Deugi."

He nestled between my thighs gently. The scent of his desire made my muscles feel like jelly. I wanted him so badly. He continued to tease me as he entered me slowly, the familiar sensation of being completed washing over me in the form of pure pleasure. He waited, unified with me until he was sure he could control himself. Slowly, he drew back. I whined, watching the gentle ripple of his muscles as he felt my body with his.

He was perfect for me. Perfect in every way.

He could be rough, but usually he was gentle. He was scared to be rough. He was scared to lose control. His pace built, slow and steady. I couldn't take the euphoria and came long before he did. He stopped to give me a moment to ride out the pleasure before picking up the rhythm of our bodies again. I whimpered and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him lovingly as we made love. His hands caressed my body eagerly, cupping my breasts and my hips and caressing down my legs, showering me with affection that lit my skin on fire. I bared my neck to him and he showered it in kisses. Moans, whimpers and cries passed between us so often it felt like we were one being, not two. We met our mutual climax and kept going. My claws dug into his back. His pace increased slightly. His blazing eyes locked with mine and I nodded; it was time for the animals inside us to get their dues.

I howled in ecstasy as his hips rolled into mine, his thrusts harder and faster paced. His claws scratched my hips before he buried them into my backside, holding me to him, pushing me into every merciless wave of pleasure. My claws drew blood on his back. When I bared my neck this time, he bit down softly, not drawing blood but putting pressure. Making me submit to him. Claiming my body as his. I was his. He kissed over my skin again and left bite marks in his wake along my shoulder and neck. I shivered against him and pawed his back. He snarled. I whined. His hand pressed flat to my lower back as he bit into my breast and thrust into me. I howled in euphoria. His teeth embedded in my skin, he moaned.

His tongue softly caressed the wound until it stopped bleeding, the same with the others. He put pressure on the claw marks and looked at me with worry in his eyes, "Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head, melted under him, "Mmm, amazing as always."

He gently disconnected our bodies to tend to my remaining wounds and hissed as he felt the scratches from my claws in his back. I blushed, "Sorry."

"Don't be" he murmured and kissed me again, tenderly and lovingly, "I love it when you make me wild."

"I love it too" I murmured. As he went to get a washcloth to clean the claw marks, I turned and groaned into the pillow, blushing a shade of pink that I suddenly understood how Draculaura got.

"What hurts?" he murmured with worry as he sat beside me and brushed the wet cloth over my lower back, cleaning the blood from my skin.

I blushed and glanced to him sheepishly, "You didn't hurt me. I mean it."

He stroked my back softly and kissed me, "Still...take a nap, so you heal."

"They're just scratches" I murmured, tugging him down beside me. He smiled in amusement as he cuddled up to me, affectionately petting my skin to soothe me and clean me up. My eyes shut on their own against his chest. I yawned and kissed him, "I love you, Deugi."

"I love you too Howleen" he murmured, nuzzling the top of my head. Melted, satisfied, and feeling about as solid as a piece of hours-old ice, I fell fast asleep cuddled into my mate's chest.

**MH**


	132. Stronger

**Stronger**

The first awareness of my senses came from an unfamiliar song to a familiar voice. Someone was blasting Kelly Clarkson, and it was an obscenity how loud it was. I rolled over and fell to the stone below, cracking my head on the floor and cussing loudly, "Shit!"

For a moment, my vision was blurry. I felt so heavy. Weak. My body felt wrong. When my vision cleared, I turned and threw up. It was oddly colored and disgusting looking. As my body tried to heal, I realized just what I was throwing up. Embalming fluid. The more I threw up, the more blood began to mingle in it. I wasn't a skeleton though, which meant some improvements had been made. And as I sat there, violently ill, I realized that I was also stark-fucking-naked. If this was how Jean Grey felt, I could see why she let Phoenix give her up for a while. I couldn't stand. I was too weak. But I did push myself up against the wall and look into the open coffin. My baby boy laid there along with another body. I'd been wedged, somehow, into a crevice between the coffin and its wide base. It took me a minute to realize the deformed, deteriorated body was my old one. Fresh nausea washed over me. I collapsed, unable to hold myself up anymore. My head cracked against the floor again and I groaned, my head pulsing with agony. I felt around for the crevice that marked Valentine's secret compartment. With a slight crack, my muscles barely having enough power to function, I reached in. He took it all. I laid my head down as tears ran out of my eyes. My fingers touched the back and ran over a tiny rectangle. I nearly cried. "Jackpot." Pulling it from the hole, I shakily dialed the number by memory. I had no idea what time it was. But it went to voicemail.

"Val?" I whispered, "I-I'm back..." I couldn't get anything else out. My vision cut black.

...

_I'm back._ The words inflated his heart as if he'd been put on a helium jack. He scrambled out of bed, not bothering to get changed, not bothering to fix his hair. He'd woken up, gone to the bathroom and had every intention of returning to bed, but the new voicemail light had caught his eye. He thanked god he'd checked it. He took the stares two at a time downstairs, abandoning everything where it was and going into the garage with the car keys. His heart was beating at almost a human pace. He pulled out and shot off down the street, having no intention of following the law when he had his mate to get to.

Fifteen minutes of not stopping once in his eighty-mile-an-hour drive, he burst into the crypt and found her unconscious. Kate, the exact same as the day they died. The cell phone in her hand. He took off his shirt and wrapped her in it, covering her too-pale skin. Her pulse beat steadily, her skin was warm. He bit down on his wrist and placed it to her lips. Drops of his blood brought moisture to her dry, pale pink lips and rolled back off of her tongue. When it touched her throat, she stirred slightly and gripped his wrist, hungrily drinking from it. He held her as tightly as he could, stroking her hair and reveling in the warmth of her. When her red lips were no longer parched, she collapsed against him once again, her eyes fluttering shut. He lifted his exhausted mate off the floor and carried her back to their car, laying her head across his lap as he took her home.

...

I felt sheets under my body. I bolted awake and cried out involuntarily as I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Valentine rushed in and helped me lay back against the pillows. The pain was gone when he touched me. Our eyes locked. He stroked my face and cupped my cheek. I felt my heart beat faster.

"Welcome back" he whispered, his sensual tone dropping a level. I grasped him hungrily by his hair and forced his mouth to mine. For some reason, my breath tasted minty. As he sat beside me, holding me, I realized I was in one of his shirts, buttoned up to cover me, with the sleeves rolled up just above my elbow. He'd given me a bath, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair...he'd taken such good care of me. He gently broke the kiss and laid me back on the bed, caressing my face, "Kate. I missed you."

"I missed you too" I whispered, tugging him down on top of me. He pushed back, no matter how much I pulled on him. I whined impatiently and he cupped my face, "Stop fighting me. You're thirsty and you're hungry. I gave you all the sustenance I could with my blood, now I just want to see how you'll react to eating."

I was hungry. I was so hungry my stomach hurt. And my mouth was dry, but made wet again by Valentine's saliva. My body ached for him too. It was like I never died. I remembered it vividly. I remembered sharp pain, deep fear, the uncontrollable pulsing of my heart. I was too drugged up to stop the bleeding, and I remembered panicking. Wanting to take it back. I grabbed him before he could go and kissed him again desperately. This time, he gave me what I wanted. He held me in his arms and he dropped to his knees, almost physically bringing me out of bed with him. I stroked his hair, his chest, his back. He ran his hands over me too. We kissed until I couldn't breath, and then we gasped, and then we kissed some more. I clawed at him and he clutched me so tightly I felt myself bruising. I didn't care. I wanted him. I wanted him to claim me and make up for the time we were apart. I wanted him to say the three words I needed to hear, the three words that brought me back in the first place. Still, burying his face into my neck, pulling me onto his lap, I knew how he was feeling. His face was wet, buried into my neck. I started to cry too. I was surprised he kept his composure this long. I caressed his hair and held him to me. We couldn't be close enough, not even if we had somehow managed to unite every parts of our bodies. I wanted to crawl inside his soul and I still wouldn't be close enough. He gripped me with such force I thought my spine might break, but there was also a part of me that was very loud, very close and very familiar that told me there was no way he would ever hurt me. Never again. He clung to me and sobbed softly, his face buried into the cotton material covering my shoulder, "Kate. Oh my beautiful Kate. I love you so much."

My head was spinning from hunger, thirst and exhaustion, but still I cried and clung to him too, "I love you too Valentine, so much..." My vision got hazy. He gently picked me up and brought me downstairs. I laid against his shoulder. I was going to pass out. I shut my eyes, and after a moment, there was the gentle prodding of half-raw steak at my lips. I ate it hungrily. I couldn't find the strength to open my eyes, but he held me like a child at his waist and he fed me in strips. I didn't know how much I ate, but still, I slept. And when I woke up again, we were back in bed. His arms were wrapped so tightly around me and his face was buried into my hair. I smiled and nuzzled his neck. I glanced over and sighed. An IV was hooked up to my arm, and it was running low. Val softly kissed my head, "Go back to sleep, Katerina. So you'll be well when you wake again."

I watched the bag empty and Val gently disconnected it from my arm. His thumb over my vein, he brought the little bit of blood to his mouth and lapped it away softly, sealing the wound and then cleaning his finger. I propped myself up on his chest and smiled, "I don't want to sleep. I wanna be caught up. What'd I miss?"

He petted my back softly and looked at me, "Not much since I've been back. Lala will catch you up too, I suppose."

I slipped my hands over his body. He groaned and looked at me, "No Kate, not now."

"The amazing Valentine, turning down sex" I teased, running my lips over his collarbone. He was so pale...practically begging to be bit and kissed, and tugged on...I wanted to slice his back open with my claws and tug his hair and drive him crazy. I kissed down his chest, glancing up to see his eyes roll back and a look of worried euphoria cross his face. I petted his hardening shaft through his pants. He grabbed my hand, his eyes red, "No. Not now."

"Why not? Now's as good as ever."

"Because you need to rest, my love."

An errant thought flickered across my mind. A thought that scared me. "What if you need to mate yourself to me again?"

"What do you mean, love?" he murmured, stroking my hair and resting my head against his chest. Holding onto me like a teddy bear, I found it hard to believe that I'd started blushing, but I buried my face into his shoulder in embarrassment, "Fuck's sake, Valentine, I was reincarnated. Reborn or whatever. You might need to pop my cherry again."

He laughed and stroked my back, softly kissing the top of my head, "And I will, when you're ready for it. I'm in no hurry to lay my claim to you, my love."

"I want you to hurry up and make me yours."

"Aren't you mine?" he murmured into my ear, a tone of hurt in his voice. I melted and nodded, rubbing against him so my scent covered his body, "Of course I am. I belong to you."

"Then I'm in no hurry." He buried his face into my neck and showered gentle kisses over my pulse, "Because vice versa, my love. I belong to you."

I smiled and let a few tears slip out against his shoulder. He lightly brushed them away and held me close, "Go back to sleep, Kate." He squeezed my waist and clutched me to him gently. I yawned and curled up to him, "Stay with me."

"Forever."

I caressed his chest and kissed his neck. With his arms wrapped tightly around me, I fell back asleep and my heart filled with deep, pure love. The best part? It beat against his chest, in unison with his. A steady thrum that reached my ears, that reached my soul. And that was the happiest ending to any story with any ties whatsoever to my life.

**MH**


	133. Taken

_Okay, let me start by saying, I have this immense love and passion for Blood on the Dancefloor. IDGAF is my theme for today, apparently, because a few things need to be covered before I can start._

_1) Sorry I forgot to include translations before. Draga is Romanian for Sweetheart, te adore means the same as te icubesec (which both mean I love you, only te adore is formal), and tu veru is probably the only Romanian cursing I know, which comes into fuck you. XD Sad admittance, I know, but I haven't been studying long._

_2) Darkhearted Angels. Oh my dear, I'm sorry this warrants a public call out, but it does. Yes, Luc is gay. I knew he would be gay before he was born. That is not something to be ashamed of or discriminate toward. MH is the fandom that promotes being yourself and being different, and being gay, straight, bi whatever is a part of that. Dracula's hooked up with guys. Lala and Gory have hooked up. MH even touched on sexuality in the Why Do Ghouls fall in love special. It's not something you're into, it's not a life choice, it just is what it is. And I've even had people ask me if I would stop just because you said that. I'm not going to stop writing Luc and Jon just because of that, you can skip those chapters, it'll be fine with me. I won't force you to read what you don't want to read. But I like them. I intended them to be happy together. And love, whether it's two men, a man and a woman, two women, or any combination of such, is still love to me. And it's beautiful no matter what form it comes in. and it's present, Kate's just come back from the dead to be with Valentine. Just throwing that in there._

_Now, I feel like I've wasted enough time on this. Let's get to the new story._

**Taken**

As I laid there on the cold, snowy ground, bleeding from several deep wounds, I remembered exactly how I got here.

I took the dogs for a walk. I was glad I did, I didn't want my boys getting hurt instead.

I couldn't move. Even yetis got numb from cold. Snow stuck in my eyelashes and weighed them down. It was dangerous to be this weak, but my parents were right. They survived by being strong. I was taken from here before I got the chance to be strong. I hadn't wanted to be strong. Even as I laid there, facing certain death, I didn't regret the decisions I made that broke nearly every bone in my body. That made blood splatter the ground where I laid when I coughed. My skin was turning blue quickly. I didn't regret a damn thing. I wouldn't. I couldn't. Something soft and warm pressed against my broken back and purred low in my ear. I hissed in a breath, but shut my eyes. Another of the same pressed to my legs. They were already broken, what else did a little pain matter? I succumbed to the warmth and the pain, as I laid there, and I thought about just how unlucky I'd been.

...

Tatiana was laying down for her nap and our husky mixes, Merlin and Arthur (as named by the boys when they were little and going through a magic phase), were pawing at the door to be let out. I put them on their leashes and took them out for an actual walk. Peter was upstairs, Antonio was out, and Dimitri had gone with his father to see some basketball game. I wandered away from Radcliffe Way, letting the little ones sniff amongst the shrubbery. Suddenly, Merlin stepped back and started to growl, lowering his head in a sign of danger. Arthur snarled too, tugging at his leash. I felt the chill in the air and I grasped their leashes, kneeling down between them, "Go home. Now."

They both shot off like bats out of hell, tearing through the little forest that separated Radcliffe Way from the rest of Salem. My chest twisted.

Harsh Russian snapped from the emerging, bear-wearing figure. It was an instant reaction; I dropped to my knees and lowered my head in respect, even as the booming words assaulted my ears, "You stayed."

I nodded weakly. My heart started to beat faster. Even vampires, who had their horrible, human-like pasts to bear, had no idea what it was like back in my homeland. The vampires would've expected a slap across the face. The blow that struck me was much harsher, and blood blossomed from it instantly. I saw stars and dropped to the side, holding my head as it wracked with pain. He yanked me up by my neck and snarled in a low, bitter tone, "You don't even remember me, do you?"

I shook my head.

"Funny. We grew up together."

"Stefan?" I managed to get out before his hand wrapped around my throat. Instinct kicked in. I fought, but apparently I hadn't even learned the basics. He tossed me into a tree with the ease of batting a fly. I saw stars as my head struck the solid wood. I dropped onto someone's lawn and held my head, dazed.

"You're coming home, Abbey, whether you like it or not. We're going to save you from them."

"The only one I need saving from" I whispered in Russian, "is you."

His fist shot out. I jumped up and took off. I ran into the middle of the street, trying to look for any place to turn. I just kept running until I was grabbed from behind and slammed forcefully into the concrete. I heard a loud crack and felt a sharp pain in the back of my shoulder. My head was bleeding badly from behind, I felt it soaking my hair. My ears refused to hear the words he said as my eyes closed.

The next thing I remembered, it was cold. And bumpy. My broken shoulder hadn't been cared for, and I felt with every bump and jar of the covered truck, new bruises blooming like flowers on my skin. I had been tossed about like a rag doll, a makeshift bandage around my head, when we stopped suddenly. I hit the back and cried out, cradling my shoulder. The door opened. I heard the crunch of boots on snow. Snow? How far had I gone? Light blinded me for a moment as I was yanked out of the back and tossed roughly on the hard earth. The cold hit me like nothing else ever had. My body was used to Salem. This was the old country. Russia. I wrapped my arms around myself and curled up. No matter, I was dragged to my feet and into a cave that was equally cold. I heard sound, and then sound went silent.

"She is home!" Stefan shouted in our native tongue.

"And you punished her that little?" I recognized his father instantly. "She willingly chose to stay there, Stefan."

"She was unconscious for hours. I thought I killed her." He shoved me down to mixed laughter. Tears burned my eyes as I curled up in a vain attempt to keep warm.

"What's wrong with her?" a younger boy asked.

"She's weak. Soft. American" Stefan teased. But his teasing was harsh. I might've been used to it before, but my head throbbed. I felt sick. And I was freezing. I longed for Romulus's arms around me, my baby nestled into me. Stefan laughed and barked at me, "Get up. You're not that hurt."

I disobeyed. It was the American in me.

"Go ahead, Stefan" another voice said. I raised my head as tears filled my eyes. A different woman was beside him, but it was my father speaking. "You went to get what is yours. Discipline her."

"You sold me?" I spat, getting to my feet, "You sold me like cattle? To Stefan?"

"Now, she speaks" the young one teased.

"You're a girl, aren't you?" my father snapped back.

"I'm not your daughter. I haven't been your daughter for years."

Stefan grabbed my arms and forced me closer, "Shut up."

"I will not shut up. This is abduction! I'm here against my will and I can't be forced into anything!"

"I said shut up!"

My vision blacked momentarily. When I opened my eyes, I was on the floor. I didn't know how much more I could take, especially if that was considered gentle. My head was bleeding again. He kicked me forcefully in the ribs. I cried out and curled up slightly. As if coming to a harsh realization, my father gripped Stefan by the shoulder, "Enough."

"She mocks me."

"Enough."

I cried. I laid in a ball on the floor and I cried. I half-expected comfort, but then I remembered that comfort was something unknown to me until I met Grace...

"She's right. She was not my bargaining chip to play with. I'm sorry Stefan, it appears that my daughter died with Dracula."

I tried to get to my feet, but could hardly do so. No one made a move to help. In fact, it was like I wasn't even there, even with the puddle of freezing blood on the floor. The young one glanced to me. He glanced down. I would've asked for their help, but I knew what it would mean, and I wanted nothing to do with returning here. I wanted to go home, to my home. I bolted away as best I could. The steep mountain road sharply declined, and with the swirling snow about me, I didn't notice. I fell, sliding through pure snow. I screamed. There was hardly anything I could do but hope the snow was packed loosely. I dropped, probably a good six feet, into a hard cushion of snow. I felt a crack. The snow was splattered with red. I might've been able to go on if my body didn't scream beyond the numbness. I laid there and I cried until I couldn't even shake.

...

Warmth. Familiar warmth. His body pressed to mine. His warm hands clutching my cold ones. "Jesus, she's like ice. She needs a hospital, now."

"Well quite obviously, there isn't a hospital now. In a few hours..."

"She could be dead in a few hours!" Romulus shouted. My aching body was gathered into his arms. I heard the low purr of tigers. My body jostled as he climbed into a car, and the purring cats with him. The other voice it took me a moment to realize was Draculaura's uncle Vlad. When the heat started setting in, I wished I stayed out in the cold. I buried my face into Romulus's chest and screamed. He released me as best he could and I heard the panic in his voice, "Vlad-!"

"Calm down, both of you!" he said, "Let me see." His hands were cold. They touched my leg and I cried out. From the gentle examination, he muttered something about being broken in three places. He touched my head and I felt the urge to scream again. He drew back from that quickly, "Don't let her fall asleep."

A gentler touch cradled my head. Romulus brought my face away from his chest to gaze into my eyes. He rub-warmed my arms, creating a soft friction that brought my body a measure of solace. I wanted to pass out. His soft lips touched mine, "Hold on, Abbey. I got you."

I whimpered and laid my head on his shoulder, "I love you." Wetness touched my mouth and bubbled over. His eyes widened, "Vlad-!"

I felt a slight jolt as the accelerator was floored. I couldn't stay awake anymore. I laid my head back against his chest and started to fall asleep...

I jolted awake, panting. Merlin and Arthur were out back with Dimitri and Peter. Tatiana slept in her cradle beside me. I sat up and reached out to her, a soft exhale passing my lips.

"What's wrong?" Romulus asked as he came downstairs, "Bad dream?"

I nodded and got up, flinging my arms around him and burying my face into his chest, "You would come look for me if I were taken off to my homeland, wouldn't you?"

He laughed out loud and held me to him as tightly as physically possible, "You're kidding, right? I wouldn't let you leave town."

**MH**


	134. True Royalty

**True Royalty**

I awoke to tender, playful nips and kisses along the back of my neck. I laid right where I was, enjoying the soft rubbing of Clawd's palm across my back, soothing me awake as gently as he possibly could. I rolled over and glanced up to him, "Special occasion, sleepyhead?"

He smiled, his ruffled hair sticking up in all manner of directions, "I just wanted to say good morning."

I smiled and slipped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to kiss me. After all this time, I've never gotten over the taste of Clawd's lips. The softness of them. My heart swells in a nearly uncomfortable way when I remember just how perfect he is. I curled into him and ran my fingers over his chest, caressing his fur as I brushed soft kisses along his jaw, "Go back to sleep, my love."

He ran his fingers through my hair, "I don't want to. I just wanted to hold you for a while."

My lips turned up in a smile on their own. I kissed him again lightly, "You make my dreams come true."

"I do?" he said with joking surprise.

"You do. You always have." Cuddled up to him, I could feel the sun beating down on the rest of Salem. I buried my face in his chest, "I don't want to get up."

"I know" he murmured.

"Do we have to?"

"We have two days left."

I looked at him and pouted sweetly. His eyes burned with passion as he grasped me by my hips and dug his claws into me. I moaned and let him roll on top of me, kissing me without inhibition. I hooked my leg over his. He held me tightly to him, the tips of his claws scratching my hips through my nightie. He moved his lips from mine to trace them over my collarbone. I moaned breathlessly, arching into him.

"When they don't have to wake up all summer on Saturday, you and I will play all morning. Okay?" he murmured, kissing on my neck.

I nodded and ran my fingers through his hair, "At least bite me now...I need something..."

He bit into my neck roughly. I melted and shivered in delight, running my hands over his chest. He slowly ran his tongue over the wound until it closed and got up, kissing me, "Come take a shower with me."

I kissed back, sighing softly, "I have to go get breakfast ready..."

"Wanna play before work?" he teased, "We have two hours to ourselves..."

I nodded and pulled him back to me for another deep kiss before letting him up to shower. He smirked at me as he went into the bathroom. My heart was pounding. I felt amazing. It was two days away from being June. Tonight was Luc and Luna's first prom. I smiled to myself as I got up and went downstairs, my heart seeming to float outside of my body. My lips tingled.

"Mom!" Luna yelled, appearing in the doorway with her prom dress in her hands, "Can you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure darling."

"It doesn't fit anymore" she said, blushing.

"I'll help you fix it after school. If you get a little bigger, you don't want to have to do it again."

Her eyes widened, "I could get bigger today? I've already put on fifteen pounds!"

I rolled my eyes and hugged her, "Honey, I felt big as a house when I was pregnant with you and your brother. Fifteen pounds is nothing, wait until next week."

She whimpered, "That's really not fair. Can't vampire babies be lighter?"

"Do you want him or her well fed?"

She sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Yeah. I do."

I made her breakfast and set it down in front of her, kissing her forehead, "Try not to take any asprin. It won't help."

"Thanks" she muttered, "Will anything?"

"Tea always calmed you two down. Catalina only calmed down when I drank blood."

"Cat's just a freak" she said with a laugh.

"Am not" the younger girl snapped as she walked in. I put her breakfast down in front of her and she tore into it like a little she-wolf. Luna winced and held her stomach, "Mom? Is something wrong?"

I sat beside her and pressed my hand to her stomach. After Catalina, I knew the subtle differences in the pains between a kick and a bite. I smiled and rubbed my thumb over the little bump, "He's just feeding, sweetheart."

She smiled slightly, "He'll be okay though, right? If I eat?"

"He wants you to, so you don't develop temporary anemia."

She smiled and started eating. After a few more minutes, the last child I had to wait for was awake. Alex had his kindergarten graduation weeks ago and didn't go to first grade until September, same as Catalina. Luc sat beside his sister and touched her stomach, "Morning Luna. Morning Jumby."

"Mom, tell him not to name my baby after a demon."

"Well it's not like you've given he-slash-she a name yet."

"And if it's the wrong gender?"

"Have a backup. You know-"

"When you get pregnant, you call it Stella, but not my kid."

"How about Bambi?"

She sighed as I sat down across from them, "Mom, what did you call us?"

"By your names" I said with a little smile, "It's a mother's intuition with her cubs."

She shrugged and sighed, "Cubby is okay."

"Cub-cula" Luc teased. Luna smacked him upside his head.

"Be careful with your brother" I said.

"Mom, really. Do you even know how-"

Luc gave her a look, "I will throw you into Portal and make you re-live _the cake is a lie_."

I looked at them with a sigh and shook my head, "Yes Luna, I know how it works. Luc, be gentle with your sister."

He took the wrapped loaf of bread off the table and put it under his shirt, "I'm pregnant too."

Luna put her head down on the table and sighed. She pushed her plate back, "Mama-?"

"I'll get to it honey. Go get dressed, I love you."

"Love you too" Luna said. She grabbed the bread out from under Luc's shirt and walked off, "Figures you'd be the bitch."

"Hey!" he said, "Mom-!"

"She's right Luc" Catalina said.

"Cat" I warned.

She rolled her eyes and climbed off her chair, "Either way. If you guys need me, I'm gonna get dressed and get my baseball bat. I have a baseball game to play with Max tonight."

Luc sat across from me and sighed. He looked at me and chewed his bacon, "I'm sure you figured it out, but I'm going to prom with Jon..."

"I know" I smiled and rubbed his shoulder, "I'm happy for you."

"Are you really happy about that? Cause Grandpa...wasn't."

I sighed, "My father's incredibly old fashioned, dear. Give him time. He'll get used to it."

He hesitated for a moment before he said, "How did grandpa react when you told him about dad?"

"Badly" I laughed softly, "Really badly. He went on a rant about how he wouldn't let me taint the bloodline...and then I told him I already did. And he stopped. And I swore he was going to throw a temper tantrum, but when I told him I was pregnant, he just got this look...he wasn't angry, he was proud. I think he was a little scared too, but then again, we both were. It had really never been done before."

"He's slept with guys, hasn't he?" he said half-accusingly.

"Oh yeah." I laughed.

"Weren't there laws against stuff like you and dad?"

"Punishable by death" I murmured, "But I loved him. I will always love him. And my father was the king, and I was his only child. He had to change the rules for me. He wouldn't let any harm come to me. So he shacked up with Livvy and he changed the laws for me."

"He did all that for you?"

"I think he also did it as an excuse to bust out those god-_awful_ leather pants..."

We both laughed as he got up. I took his plate, "Go, get dressed. And tell my son in law if he needs any alterations done to bring it over by five. I'm getting all of you out of the house tonight."

He smirked, "Am I getting another sibling?"

"We'll see. Now shoo."

I left Clawd's plate on the table and took theirs to the sink. Alex would have some cereal whenever he woke up; he was on his current "the only edible thing in this house is cookie crunch" kick. After a few minutes of silence and the sounds of movement upstairs, I felt Clawd's arms wrap around my waist. He was dressed, of course. All the better for me to take off later. I giggled as he kissed my neck and leaned back into him, "Mmm...I love you."

He gripped me tightly, softly caressing my waist, "You want another baby?"

"Let's get the one we've got to at least ten first" I laughed, nuzzling him. He nuzzled back, rocking me slightly in his arms. I melted against him and just cuddled up, rinsing off the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher. Clawd's lips ran over my neck sweetly, making me melt.

"Remember when Alex was born?" he murmured.

"He barely cried" I murmured back.

"I think, out of our whole family, we have one semi-normal kid."

I laughed and looked at him, "An alpha and the queen of the damned made a normal child."

He cupped my face and kissed me forcefully. I melted as he pinned me there to the counter and kissed me with a kind of animalistic lust that hardly let my heart beat. He growled into my mouth, "You are my mate, the co-alpha, the she-wolf of the pack. You are not the queen of the damned." He nuzzled me and nipped my ear, "You're hardly a vampire."

I nodded and leaned back, kissing him as passionately as I could, "I have absolutely no problem with that." I really didn't. My bloodline be damned, the true royalty had their happiness.

**MH**


	135. I Write Sins Not Tragidies 1

**I Write Sins Not Tragedies**

_1_

The pulsing music from the gym of Monster High reached the gates. The teenagers in the Escalade cheered.

"This is gonna be amazing!" Luc cheered to no one in particular. Sandwiched between his sister and his date, he glanced back into the third row of seats where all three of the Gorgon triplets were singing along to the music. Valeria sat in the passenger seat while DJ drove.

"Gun it baby! Give those spinners some use!" Jon cheered, grinning with fang. DJ revved the engine and peeled around in front of Monster High's circular drive. People stopped to watch as Luna took the first step out, her tailored, sparkling plum minidress setting off the pure lavender of her eyes. Valeria climbed out after her and walked past her, going inside. Luna waited for her mate, letting her brother and cousins go inside before walking around to meet DJ at the car. Light from the delicately arched nearly-half moon made her hair glisten with sanguine colored highlights. As DJ hopped out of the Escalade and beeped the lock, she paused. Perfectly tousled hair, his white dress shirt with the black vest that had the little gray pinstripes and his ever so deliciously painted-on looking Lip Service jeans completed his prom-date-from-heaven look. Her stomach fluttered lightly and her eyes widened, "DJ."

He rushed over, "What's wrong?" His hand joined hers on her stomach.

"The baby kicked" she whispered incredulously.

His eyes softened considerably as he pressed his palm beside hers. Another light nudge came through the shiny taffeta of her dress. They both laughed soft, surprised laughs and embraced each other. He held her close and kissed her forehead, "That's amazing."

She smiled up at him and slipped her arms around his neck, "I love you."

"I love you too."

...

Christi glanced back at her mother and her new boyfriend and felt a measure of jealousy puncture her heart. She was insanely happy for her mom, but she was also dating one of Salem's finest-in a literal sense. Darren Silver had been the most eligible bachelor in Salem until her mom had somehow managed to go out with him. And now, it was becoming very apparent in Christine Phantom's life that she did in fact need someone, if for no other reason than to stop being the awkward third wheel.

"Be home by eleven. No drinking, got it?" Operetta reminded her.

"Got it" Christi said half heartedly as she watched the barely-thirty werewolf plant a chaste kiss on her mother's cheek. She nearly dashed into the school out of sheer embarrassment.

She collided with Ian Spike and the fresh, hot agony of being alone lashed her heart as she snapped, "Watch it!"

"Sorry" he said, "You okay?"

"I should'a never come."

"Why?" he shrugged, "It's nice. Fun. Prom being open is kind of a good thing."

She wiped her eyes before her mascara ran. He reached out and cupped her face, "Hey, don't cry. It's okay."

"It's not okay" she whispered, "I shouldn't be here."

"You just got here" he murmured. He tilted his head slightly and brought her closer, "How about this? If I can't make you have fun within the next half hour, you can go home. I'll get my sister to drive you there."

She nodded slightly, "Okay."

Very gently, he passed a red plastic cup into her hand, "The best part about this school is the lack of chaperones."

"I'm not supposed to...oh the hell with it" she took a sip and looked at him, "I hope you can keep your word."

...

It was almost ten. Anyone who wanted to be drunk was. A few bold-enough couples had snuck off to make love in various places. DJ and Luna were sitting at a table with bottles of water, curled up to each other. The Gorgon girls and the Moon boys were together on the dance floor with Luc and Jon. And Valeria sat in the bleachers, a red cup in her hands, mascara stained tears running down her face. Her parents were back. Her fractured family was close to a whole again. But the harshest, most painful part, was that her twin brother was dead.

To her, he should've been there. Ignoring the lesser girls to keep his sister happy, because she had no one else. That was what he did for most of his life, he protected her. When kids bullied her because of what Valentine did, he protected her. When she had nightmares, and she cried, and she tried to kill herself, he'd been there to comfort her and keep her from harm. Being in a room full of her friends-bigger strangers than she realized-the harsh realization had hit over her third spiked drink. She was in fact, alone. There was no miracle cure, Valentino was not coming back. He was dead, dead and gone. There would be no more private sharing of thoughts between each other's minds during class; more effective than texting. There would be no protector, no best friend, no confidante.

She should've felt betrayed that it had been a one sided street, but that was how he was with her. He kept her out of the loop and kept her safe. She still couldn't fight the deep, aching hole in her chest that was brought out by the joy around her. Her friends, blissfully unaware of her agony, living their lives. Falling in love-like Mackenzie and Dimitri. The nerd and the jock. Oh how she could've cried! And she buried her face into the gauzy red sleeves of her dress, and she bawled. Her heart felt as if it was physically cracking. She should've been used to the feeling.

Gently, someone took her in their arms. For a moment, there was hope, until her head snapped up and it was Gabriel Devein. She pushed away from him, but he held her closer. He guided her off the bleachers and against the wall below. He wiped away her tears and he leaned in, his breath bloodwine-scented.

"Don't" she whispered.

He took her cheek gently in his hand to stop her from turning away. His words were the most sober she'd ever heard. "Don't you think it's time you were happy?" And then he kissed her. As badly as she wanted to fight it, she couldn't. His skin was cool in a pleasant way. His muscles were hard. She ran her hands appreciatively over them as they kissed. He stroked her side and cupped her hip before wrapping his arms around her waist. He groped her shamelessly. Her lips felt cemented to his as his fingers tangled in her hair, her makeup smudges brushed away by his fingers. She wished she had a mirror to see what a wreck she looked like. Still, a small consolation came that he still thought she was beautiful...or at least, that he was drunk enough to think she was. Her mismatched dress and slip, black satin covered by red lace. He cupped her backside and pinned her to the wall. Moaning against his mouth, she brought his mouth harder to her own, her nails tracing his muscles through his shirt.

"I love you" he growled in her ear, moving to kiss her neck, "I really do, Valeria. I always have. You belong with me."

She trembled and looked at him, the heat in his eyes surpassing anything she could've imagined possible. She ran her thumb over his full lower lip and kissed him again, "Gabriel...you're something else."

...

Grace Bloodgood ran her hands over her desk. Finally, the dark colored wood was bare of work. The music beckoned quite a party, a party she left in the hands of her staff. Her adopted grandchildren were most likely there, having a good time, just as she hoped. A sad little smile crossed her features before she got up and looked out the window into the courtyard. The grandfather clock in the hall struck midnight. The party would very soon be coming to a close, just like it always did, every year. It would mark the last day of the year. A day when she would leave with Nightmare and spend three months in the solitude of her own home. After nearly two and a half centuries, it felt like it was time for a break. A vacation of some sort. The final midnight chime silenced, leaving ringing in her ears. She was used to this silence. It was eerie, but peaceful...until it was broken by the roar of a dragon.

Her head turned upward and she noticed the dragon making a hellish bolt from the catacombs. The moment had come. Suddenly, it was no longer just the instinct of what was best for her students that took hold, it was maternal instinct. Those kids in there may not have been her blood, but she'd be damned if she let them fight the same fight their parents had gone through. She remembered vividly watching as the werewolves subdued Van Helscream and Deuce Gorgon had taken off his glasses and turned him and Miss Crabgrass to stone. The very likely part of it was that Van Helscream still had weaponry on him, and if the stone had worn off on the dragon, the stone had worn off for everything.

Nightmare beat her hooves. She could sense Grace's decision and bucked in a flurry of panic.

"Shh" Grace soothed, gently cracking the seal of varnish on the underside of her desk, producing a hundred year old sword. She released the terrified horse from her post and looked directly into her eyes, "Do not let them enter past the gym doors."

Calming, the mare locked eyes, huffed, and took off down the hall.


	136. I Write Sins Not Tragedies 2

_2_

Sangria had never felt happier. Sitting on the fountain, wrapped in Marcus Gorgon's arms, the couple exchanged soft kisses and stared up at the moon. His fingers ran down the delicate ribbons wound corset-style down her back. She laid against his chest and pressed her soft ruby lips to his neck, "It's okay, you know. You can change if it makes you feel more comfortable."

He slid his sunglasses down and his auburn hair turned to snakes. She sat up and touched them, their lithe little bodies rubbing against her fingers affectionately. Their forked tongues ran over her manicured nails and brushed the pads of her fingers in praise of her soft petting.

"They like me" she giggled.

"Every part of me likes you" he said with a small smile.

"Can I see?" she gently edged down his sunglasses but he stopped her.

"No. I will not hurt you."

"You won't hurt me."

"Close your eyes" he murmured. When she did, he slipped off his sunglasses and leaned forward, his newly-forked tongue brushing over her neck. She shivered and blushed lightly, "Are you...smelling me?"

He laughed, "I have a nose, unlike these guys."

"Much less awkward" she said with a chime-like giggle. The roar of a dragon broke them both from their moment and Marcus from his transformation. Shifting back, he watched as the dragon billowed around to the courtyard from the entrance to the catacombs and stopped in front of them.

"Holy shit" Marcus muttered.

Sangria rose hesitantly and reached out to it.

"Smokey" Marcus muttered, "My dad's dragon. He accidentally turned him to stone..."

The dragon nuzzled Sangria's palm. She smiled and leaned in, softly nuzzling the giant reptile back face to face. Huffing smoke, the massive creature beat his wings. She ran her fingers gently over the scales and hitched up the flowery skirt of her dress to climb onto his back, "Shh. It's okay. You're safe. Nobody's gonna hurt you."

"He likes you" Marcus said with a small smile.

She rubbed her hands over the glinting scales of the dragon's back, "Most animals do."

Sharply, he took flight and she clung onto the back of his neck, letting out a surprised shriek, "Marcus! Oh crap...I don't know how to ride a dragon!"

"You act like I do?" he yelled back, climbing atop the fountain. As the dragon caught a breeze, Marcus jumped and pulled himself onto its back with her. She clung to its back as they soared up, circling over the campus.

"What's that?" Marcus pointed out as the door to the catacombs had not only been busted wide open, but fractured off its hinges.

"Probably where he came from..."

Marcus's phone went off and he cussed out loud, "It's my dad."

"Well answer it, maybe he knows how to get us down" she said, clinging to the neck of the massive beast, "Oh god, I hate it up here..."

"A vampire afraid of heights?" he asked as he picked up.

"I get it from my mom okay?" she yelled, clinging desperately to Smokey's back.

...

_It's quiet, too quiet_ had become a living cliche. It had been two hundred years since the last real fight Grace had been in, and yet, she wasn't eager for this one. He was a human, but he was a smart human. And she wasn't Dracula. The odds were in no one's favor.

The soft beat of booted feet made her pause as she judged the distance between the sound and herself. Anticipating movements, strategizing a pattern of attack, they all came quickly when the first had been identified. The hallway was filled with a fog screen. She listened intently. He might've been conniving, but she had experience. She heard the rush and countered it. Swords clashed, the metallic sound of metal-on-metal's strike reverberating off the stone walls. Both blades, sharpened for close combat, sliced through air with a satisfying sound. Her blade struck flesh and came back with blood. She moved to counter, but the opposite blade struck through the air and sliced her side. She refrained from making a sound, limping to the side. Checking the wound, she winced, her hand coated in red. The odds suddenly became in his favor.

Refusing to involve Nightmare in this, she struck out swiftly and blindly, a sharp curse meeting the outward slice of her sword. Still agile, she feigned back as the sword cut through the air mere inches from her. It was a fight that could've lasted hours. One misplaced move and someone would lose. The deadly dance increased in tempo, the fog clearing temporarily before seeming to thicken. This time, as she struck, so did he. Her sword found purchase and stuck, as did his, slicing open just above her knee. She pulled her sword back and clamped her hand over the deep wound. Had she won? His sword was on the ground. She grabbed it with her bloody hand and sheathed it at her side. When a moment had passed with no strike, she sheathed the other sword on her hip and sunk toward the floor.

...

Nightmare broke into the gym with a wild, panicked neigh. Valeria got up and ran for her, pulling her gently by her reigns to the bleachers and climbing up, very gently brushing her fingers through the panicked animal's mane, "What's wrong Nightmare? Hm?"

Luc sniffed the air. Luna perked up slightly, fangs elongating. She clamped her hand over her mouth and looked desperately to DJ. Blood tainted the air and made every vampire in the room hungry. Jon glanced to Luc and ran out of the room. Christi and Ian followed him while Valeria stayed, soothing Nightmare. The scent of blood came from Headmistress Bloodgood's office, and Jon stopped feet away, "I can't."

"Then don't" Ian said, taking off ahead. He saw the human male and snarled, attacking as if on cue, the wolf in him taking over. Christi watched as he was powerless to stop anything, thrown back as often as he attacked. Jon was torn between attacking and feeding, and she was all that remained.

So she cleared her throat and shut her eyes, and tried to pretend like lives didn't depend on her composure. And like her mother and grandfather before her, she inhaled...and she sang.

"_In sleep he sang to me-_

_In dreams he came_

_The voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name_

_And though I dream again_

_For now I find..._

_The phantom of the opera is there_

_Inside my mind."_

Her voice enchanted like a siren. It made the fighting stop. It made everybody freeze and watch her. Ian's eyes were full of wonder. Jon's filled with peace. But the human's filled with lust. For a moment, she blanked on the words. Just long enough for her spell to wear off enough. Her wrist was gripped in a vice and a startled scream burst from between her lips. Ian attacked without warning, throwing the human back onto the floor and descending on him like a rabid hellhound. In shock, all Christi could do was watch as blood splattered over the floor. Her wrist bruised and Jon gently grabbed her shoulders to guide her away. Ian's mouth was covered in blood. He tore in mercilessly. He wasn't just Ian anymore, he was an animal.

"Christi, go" Jon urged her.

Ian punched his hand clear through the human's chest and tore out his heart. Christi's hand clamped over her mouth. She turned and buried her face in Jon's shoulder, but the sight felt burned into her eyes. She shook lightly. After a moment, with tears in her eyes, she felt a gentle hand on her back. She didn't turn, but Jon moved away and cussed softly. She heard him run back into the room as Ian gathered her into his arms, "Are you okay? Christi, look at me."

"How can I? How could you do that?"

He cupped her face, guiding her chin upward, "I've heard stories, Christi. You may not know who that guy was, but I do."

"Was" she whispered, "You just killed someone in front of me."

"I just killed the real monster here" he snapped, gripping her arms and gazing deeply into her eyes, "I did it to protect you and everybody else."

"Hey, I'd love to continue the chat, but somebody needs to go get help" Jon said from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder, "Why?"

"Just go do it!" he snapped.

Ian nodded and grabbed her arm, tugging her along.

...

_Epilogue (of sorts)_

"Nightmare is fine" Abbey smiled, holding her adoptive mother's hand, "She good horse. She ate minute we got her home. She trust us, keep you safe."

Grace reached up and tucked a lock of Abbey's hair back. She could hear the worry thickening the Russian in Abbey's voice, her English becoming more choppy as she sat there.

"Thank you, Abbey. Everyone's alright?"

She nodded, "Nightmare ate other one. Surprisingly, not full."

Grace cracked a smile at that, "Don't be so worried. It was just a flesh wound."

"Flesh wound that need stitches. Surgery. Crutches" Abbey said quietly, "Flesh wound looked bad from here."

Grace couldn't begin to put words to what Abbey didn't know, but rather than burden her with it, she stroked her hair and smiled, "It'll be okay. I promise."

"You always say that" Abbey murmured with a sad smile.

"And am I not usually right?" she smiled.

"We'll take care of you, okay? You don't have to be alone...I don't want you to be alone. You're my mom."

She brushed the tears away from Abbey's eyes and smiled, "And you're my daughter. I love you."

Abbey leaned down and hugged her, sniffling slightly. Grace held her close and rubbed her back tenderly. Her eyes filled with tears that brimmed over herself as she squeezed the girl that had been her first child. Her first attempt at motherhood. With pride in her heart, she smoothed Abbey's hair and felt the consolation that she'd done well.

**MH**


	137. Feral

_Yet another request by the amazing Kit, get your drool bibs ready-it's Clala time. The faint of heart should shield their eyes to this one._

**Feral**

The last day of school came and went. Overshadowed by the dance the night before, the teenage world was still abuzz with it. Deuce and Clawdeen had taken the dragon in instantly; probably partly because Clawdeen had told him that a guard mouse just wasn't the way to go. I sat outside, under the shade of the trees, and I ran my fingers over the linen of my dress lazily. It was warm. I was still so unused to having warm skin. Almost sixteen hundred years without it, and now...

I sighed and stared up at the stars. The moon was filling out slowly. The summer heat was seeping onto the ground despite the shade. I glanced back and smiled. The twinkling of real light inside my house was like the twinkling of the stars, except the stars didn't have a wattage. Uncle Vlad had been so happy when he'd been able to redo the place for me and fix the black floors and red velvet covered walls and that god-awful den of my father's...I walked around to the back yard and laid down where the ground started to slope. A soft chirping alerted me to Count Fabulous's decent. I opened my hands for my little baby bat and cradled him to me, rocking him gently. He curled into my chest as usual.

"Ah Fabu..."

He chirped softly in affirmation and contentment.

"This is beautiful. This is paradise."

"It's our life" Clawd said from the doorway. I kissed Count Fabulous before releasing him. He fluttered back inside the way Clawd was walking out. I lazily ran my fingers through the grass and smiled back at him. He grinned and shut the door, walking over to me and laying in the grass beside me.

"You know what?" I murmured, "We used to do this when we were kids."

He laughed and looked at me, "When we were kids, or when I was a kid."

"Don't be a dick" I teased.

He rolled over and wrapped his arms around me, running his fingers over my stomach, "I love you."

I smiled up at him, "I know."

He leaned in and softly nuzzled my neck, pressing light kisses to my skin. His sharp teeth brushed my skin persuasively. I moaned and bared my neck for him, allowing him to continue. He cradled me in his arms and kissed me, our lips locking passionately. I wound my fingers in his hair and sighed against his lips. He drew back and smiled, "Do you remember that one time we had a picnic together under the full moon?"

"It was the one time I got you to risk it."

"I could've killed you" he murmured, nipping my neck playfully.

"I trust you. You wouldn't have."

"I couldn't promise that and you knew it."

"I didn't need a promise." I blushed, nuzzling my cheek to his, "You very quickly became my life, Clawd. I know you. I know what you could and can't do."

He bit down on my neck, making me submissive. I moaned and caressed his chest. He slowly ran his tongue over my neck, teasingly, "I did lose control."

I blushed, "We had fun, that was all you missed."

"I wanna relive it" he purred.

I ran my thumb across his lower lip, "Go ahead. It was nice for me too."

He reached under my dress to tug off my panties and he slid them into his pocket. I blushed, and he laughed, "Still doing that. We're gonna have to fix that."

I blushed and let him slip my dress off before placing it under me. The dewy grass brushed my skin. His claws ran gently over the hem of my bra. He smirked wickedly, "Want this on or off?"

"You pick" I tried not to be impatient, but there was very little keeping us from being together. I wanted him. He didn't even need to touch me for a frenzy to be built in the very center of my being; just staring into his burning amber eyes and watching him lick his lips...the lazy, languid roll of his powerful muscles rippling under his skin...I reached up and hesitantly unbuttoned his shirt, running my hands across his sculpted chest. He was so very alive. He reached for his belt to speed up the process, his lips gently brushing mine, his eyes half-lidded with desire. My lips brushed his teasingly, trying not to seal a solid kiss until I'd had my fill of caressing him. I ran my fingertips over his abs. He groaned and gripped my hips, opening his jeans and entering me swiftly. I gasped against his lips as he claimed my lips, dominating like usual. I was fine with that. My heart swelled when he kissed me, when he touched me, it was like a dream come true. I rested my hands on his shoulders and stroked his light, soft fur as his clawed hands cupped my breasts and massaged them through my bra. He thrust gently, claiming me thoroughly. He reached between us and caressed down my stomach, slipping his hand to my hip and guiding my body against his. I whimpered against his lips, "Clawd..."

He groaned softly against my lips, his rhythm paced and unhurried. My hips bucked into him. He drew back slightly and supported himself on his arms, looking down at me with a deep, feral lust in his eyes. My skin was glowing under the moonlight, and I blushed self-consciously. He groaned and looked down at me, thrusting harder. I gripped his arms and dug my nails in slightly, whimpering, "Ah..."

"Don't...you're too pretty to submit to me..."

I gave him a soft cry, my leg hitching over his. He gripped my hip again, harder, bringing me into each of his thrusts. I climaxed suddenly and bit my lower lip. He slowed down for a moment, his eyes still burning. It was all about keeping each other happy. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer, "Lose control Clawd...please..."

He growled and gripped his backside, his pace increasing quickly. I moaned and panted into the crook of his neck, his claws digging into my skin as he thrust deeply inside me, claiming me, building the ecstasy all over again. I clung to him and tried to refrain from biting down on his shoulder. He growled wildly in my ear, such a sexy growl that I couldn't do more than let myself respond back with the same wild desire. He claimed me roughly, meeting his own climax inside me. I gasped and clutched him, holding back my own to allow him another. We would never hold out on each other. He laid me back down and cradled my body against his, our lips locked euphorically, overly-enthusiastically as he slowly built pace again. I clawed his shoulders and cried out against his lips. He kept teasing me until we both couldn't take it anymore. The moon had risen noticeably by the time we met our mutual climax and collapsed in the grass, panting and clinging to each other.

"My alpha female" he purred, nuzzling and kissing me.

"My alpha, period" I whispered back, kissing him tenderly.

I felt small cuts on my lower back and hips heal as he held me, just a side effect of the territory. I nestled into his chest and smiled, cuddling him to me as tightly as I could, "Te icubesec."

He laughed softly and brushed his thumb slightly over my kiss-bruised lower lip, "Te icubesec, draga."

I squeaked half-heartedly, "You paid attention."

"I know how to say I love you in two different ways, how to call you sweetheart, say yes and no and thank you, I can't even count to five, Lala. It's not that impressive."

"Still" I cuddled into his chest and kissed his rapidly beating heart, "It's impressive to me that you want to learn my language."

He smirked, "It's a language you practically invented, how don't I want to know it?"

I looked up at him and all the warmth that was in the center of my body flooded forward. And I clung to him, happy as could be, under the moonlight with my mate.

He caressed my hair and kissed me, murmuring, "Thus continues the story of the vampire that became a werewolf."

I just smiled and laid there, content as could be, "Your wolf."

"Always."

**MH**


	138. The Deal AU

**The Deal**

**AU**

The chessboard was red and black instead of black and white, and if he was reading the elder vampire correctly, he always had the manipulation of the black side. The red side was reserved for the losing team.

"Speak."

"I would like your permission to court your daughter."

A poison pawn maneuver. Valentine didn't fall for it.

Dracula's eyes never left the chessboard, "And why should I allow that?"

"Because you'll see...there's a common threat to us."

For a moment, the elder's eyes flashed upward with pure fury in them. Valentine nearly shied away, but didn't. The lack of fear earned a few points of respect. When Dracula didn't speak again, Valentine did, the paced clicking of the chess pieces breaking the uncomfortable silence, "The wolf will hurt her one day, whether he intends to or not."

"The wolf makes my daughter happy" Dracula snapped suddenly, "Yes, I am under constant stress, worrying about her safety, but I know my daughter. Until he tries to kill her, she will not leave his side, and I will not destroy what little happiness she has."

"She could be happier with me" Valentine commented coolly.

"I'd like to know how you intend to do that" Dracula was close to a checkmate.

"I have money, I have power, I have resources, and I don't change into an animal at the sight of the moon."

Dracula scoffed.

"Give me a chance to make her happy. Give me your permission to go to her and charm her away. This would be beneficial for us both."

"Permission denied." Dracula flicked the red queen to the table and leaned back, "Checkmate."

Burning fury in his eyes, Valentine stood. He smoothed his jacket and looked directly at the king of the undead, "She will choose me if presented the option. Wait and see."

Dracula rolled his eyes, "Show yourself out, Valentine. It's been four hundred years and it's quite likely it will never happen."

"You would rather that thing continue to breed with your daughter than me? We could restore the Dracula bloodline-"

"My bloodline is fine, now if you'll excuse me, I have more important things to be taking care of."

"Like what?" for a moment, the charm fell on the younger vampire. Dracula stood, eyes black as night and snarled, "Business."

...

It was only an hour after twilight when he waited against the building side, smoking a cigarette. The bad-boy tactic must've worked; girls were giving him glances as they strode across the busy downtown streets. He saw her among them all, her lacy pink parasol at her side and her face free of sunscreen. She paused at the corner and stretched, raising her arms above her head as if embracing the stars. It was one of the things he loved about her; she had such a big heart that she would try to embrace the stars if she could. He made sure she noticed him. Her eyes lit up and she looked both ways before dashing across the street, "Valentine!"

"Hey darlin'." He pushed off the wall to embrace her, dropping the nearly finished cigarette and stomping it out under his boot. Her lithe, pretty body wrapped in his arms, he felt her grin, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you" he murmured, petting her back slightly. She blushed and glanced up to him, that sweet pink on her cheeks making him grin. He kissed her forcefully, suddenly, and she turned even pinker, gently pushing him back. He pulled her tighter against him, kissing her until she gave in and kissed him back, her delicate fingers twisted in his jacket. He chuckled against her lips, his arm around her tiny waist, "How ya been, beautiful?"

She blushed, "Happily taken, Val."

"And you didn't even invite me to the wedding?" he pretended to frown.

She blushed, "I didn't think you'd come."

"I've only been your best friend for four hundred years, darlin'. You gotta have faith in me sometime."

She blushed, "You've only been coming onto me for four hundred years."

He brushed a stray lock of hair behind her pointed ear, "Can I help it?"

She blushed and began to walk with him, wandering through the alleys and parking lots behind a few buildings. He drew her closer when the light cut out from the back door of a building. She blushed and tugged away, "Valentine-"

He brought her closer and lowered his lips to hers once more. She pushed him back, "Valentine, stop. I mean it. I'm taken, happily so."

"That doesn't mean you don't want me" he purred in her ear.

She raised her hand to fight back, just as he pinned her against the wall and crushed his mouth down on hers. She screamed and struggled, fighting his hold. He gripped her face and held her there, his eyes blazing, "Stop fighting. What the hell happened to you?"

"I grew up" she snapped.

He locked eyes with hers. She kicked and pushed on him and fought to get away, closing her eyes, refusing to be compelled. He released her chin and cupped her face between his hands, shaking his head, "Draculaura..."

Her eyes opened slightly. Her hands went to his wrists, whether to bring him closer or pull him off he couldn't tell yet, but her eyes betrayed her anger. She wasn't angry with him, she was upset. Hurt. He sighed and leaned in, pressing his forehead to hers, "Would it be so horrible if you loved me too?"

She nodded and whispered, "I'm not my father. Love isn't a game for me. And I wouldn't do that to him...there's a difference between you and him, Valentine. I'll be his only. I'll be the one. I'll wake up to him in the morning and go to bed with him at night. You...I'll always have to wonder how many others there are. I'll never be what you really want. And I may be able to take you to bed with me at night, but you won't be there with me in the morning, and you can't even lie to me and tell me that you can."

For the moment, he was speechless. He had every intention of winning, every intention of making her his. But at the moment, he blanked. He couldn't do it to her. She was the one woman that he did, in fact, adore enough not to hurt. So he gently kissed her lips and he released her, "Go home, Draculaura."

She moved to him and wrapped her arms around him, "I miss you. You should know that."

"I miss you too. I'll be around, darlin'...I love you more than you realize."

Her words hurt his heart, but they were true; and the fact that she loved him enough to tell him the truth was what kept him going. "But it'll never be enough."

...

This time, it was Dracula that wanted to see Valentine.

"I heard about your little...incident with my daughter."

Valentine waited for the inevitable murder.

"She's quite taken with you, from what I hear."

Valentine laughed, allowing Dracula to get close to a checkmate again, "Who'd you hear that from?"

"I have people everywhere."

"Of course. Because the mighty Dracula doesn't miss a thing."

Vlad looked at him and folded his arms casually on the table, "She tells you the truth. She does not sugar coat things with you, and that makes me think she does truly love you, even if she doesn't admit it to herself."

"I'm not for her."

"You're not for her" he repeated with a laugh, "Obviously. But you are right in some aspects, and it would bring me...consolation, to know you will not leave her."

"If you know what was said, you know I can't promise that."

"Four hundred years, Valentine. It's been that long."

"I'm not good enough for her, Mr. D."

"No, you aren't, but no one is good enough for my daughter. My advice, stop playing the game. I know my daughter, Valentine, and you've known her for four hundred years. The day you stop being blind will be the day you win."

Valentine picked up the black queen and set it down on the board, "Contrary, sir...I always know how to make a checkmate. It isn't the right time to make my move...not yet."

**MH**


	139. Lost in Translation

**Lost in Translation**

_"I'm surprised. How long was I trapped in that stone prison? How long did you think you won?"_

Grace twisted her fingers in her blanket. Flashbacks raced through her mind, plaguing her nightmares like a sickness. The pain in her side prevented her from turning in her sleep. The pain only made the nightmares worse, until she woke up with a terrified scream. She managed to sit up, her side and knee aching.

I rushed in, climbing onto the bed beside her. I knew what she was thinking; I still had and wore the snowflake print nightgown she had bought me when I was a teenager.

"What's wrong?" I murmured, touching her braced leg, "Hurt?"

She nodded softly, "It'll be okay, Abbey."

"It's not okay...You have nightmares every night."

I watched helplessly as tears formed in my mother's eyes and ran down her face. I hugged her tightly and curled into her side, as if I was a little girl. Her arms looped around me and she held me tightly. Romulus lingered in the doorway, his eyes full of worry. I rubbed my mother's back until she calmed, much the same way I did with my baby. She calmed down after a few minutes, grabbing a handful of tissues and taking an asprin. I watched with worry as she gave me a halfhearted smile and laid back down, repeating, "It's okay, Abbey. I promise. It was just a nightmare."

I just nodded and gave her a hug, "Yell if you need me...okay mother?"

She nodded softly and closed her eyes. I rubbed my own and yawned, getting to my feet and glancing back to her. She was fast asleep already. Romulus grasped my arm gently and pulled me out in the hall.

"Those kids can sleep through anything" I whispered.

"They are your kids" he teased, softly pressing his lips to my forehead, "Come back to bed."

I paused him where he stood and locked my arms around his waist. I shut my eyes and rested my head against his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair and held me, "You're exhausted."

I nodded. The baby began to cry and I forced myself to break away from him, before I fell asleep standing up. The boys had learned, with the baby and all, to sleep through all manner of noise. I walked into Tatiana's nursery and lifted her from her crib, rocking her softly and kissing her forehead. She calmed and quieted instantly as I opened my nightgown to feed her. I stroked her delicate face and rocked her gently.

Romulus wrapped his arms around my waist, "Relax, baby."

I laid my head back against his shoulder. He nuzzled me, his warm breath stirring my hair lightly. His arm supported mine, his other hand petting my stomach.

"I've never seen her so upset" I whispered. When Tatiana finished, I gently rubbed her back and burped her and laid her back down to sleep. Romulus scooped me up in a bridal carry and I bit my lip to keep a sound from escaping. He carried me back to bed and laid me down, tucking me in and fluffing my pillow for me. My eyes were drooping before he fully settled in beside me, curling up to my back and keeping me warm, "We'll talk to her, beautiful. She'll be okay with you here."

I made a little sound as he reached for my nightgown to button it partially back up. He kissed my neck lightly. I glanced to him, forcing my eyes open for another moment, and we shared a light goodnight kiss. He pulled the blanket up to my waist and wrapped me in his arms. My last, errant thought before my eyes got too heavy to hold up, was that maybe Momma needed someone to cuddle her too.

...

I bounced Tatiana on my hip as Romulus packed up the boys for a day of pack bonding. I gave him a soft kiss and ran my fingers over his shirt, nuzzling into him, "Be careful."

"Always am" he purred lightly, his lips gently brushing mine.

"I mean it."

"I know."

"Promise?"

"Just kiss me woman" he half-growled and crushed his lips to mine. I melted and clung to him and Tatiana. She tugged on his shirt. His tongue softly brushed my lips, making me melt all over again. He placed light kisses down my neck, "I'll make it up to you when I get back."

I actually blushed, "Okay. Have fun."

"You too. Have some girly time for me."

I gave him another soft kiss before he went out to the truck with the boys. Piling in back, they waved, "Be back later mom!"

I waved and smiled. My heart did an odd leap as Romulus grinned at me. I was used to it. I held Tatiana's tiny, balled fist and helped her wave. She giggled and cooed, catching a piece of my hair in her mouth and starting to chew on it. I walked in with her, shutting the door, and smiled to my mother. She smiled back, "Need me to take the little princess for a while?"

I walked over to her and sat down, curling up beside her, "Do you remember when I had babies?"

She nodded and smiled, stroking Tatiana's soft hair around her temple, "Vividly."

"It hurt" I said with a soft laugh.

"It does" she smiled. I passed Tatiana into her arms and curled up, watching as she watched Tatiana's wide eyes take in the world.

"What happened?" I murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"That night..."

She paled slightly, "There was a fight. I thought I won. I got to my office before I collapsed, and he followed. He had the chance to kill me, and almost did."

I rubbed her arm. She glanced to me and handed Tatiana back to me, "Do you remember when you first started school? When you didn't know the words to say things?"

I nodded, "Did for while. Still don't sometimes."

"This is one of those times. I would tell you, Abbey, but I don't know how."

"Try all the words you know" I said, repeating what she used to tell me.

She smiled slightly and touched my hair, "I wish they had some kind of meaning. Words are just words, words can't...they're not good enough."

I sighed. I bit my lip and looked at her, "When Romulus and I...made love for first time, I cried. He apologized for hurting me, and I told him I wasn't crying because I was sad, I was crying because I was happy."

"That's different."

I shook my head, "Not different. I had no words to tell him how much I loved him. How good he made me feel. Nobody ever made me feel that way. You made me feel good too. Safe. Happy. Now you tell me story, and you tell me how you feel. And we start there."

She wiped the corners of her eyes and smiled, "You're my daughter and I love you. When I had my doubts of how well I was doing being your parent, I used to come sit on your bed while you were sleeping. and the room was always cold, but you always looked so content."

I nodded, "Still not right story."

She wiped falling tears and wrapped her arm around me, "Remember when you became close with Howleen Wolf?"

I nodded, "She little. Need friend."

"Do you remember why?"

"Little and hurt" I laid my head on her shoulder.

"You've gotten much more cuddly" she commented.

"Don't change subject."

"Of course. Abbey, there are things you're not supposed to understand..."

"Say words, mother. I'm not stupid, I understand them."

She didn't speak for a long time. I held Tatiana against me, and eventually she fell asleep. And then, I thought she needed to have me off her side, but she rested her hand over mine, "I just don't have words, Abbey."

"Try" I whispered, hugging her, "Words that mean the same."

She shut her eyes and rubbed them. For a minute, she seemed...younger. I gave her another hug, tight as I could without hurting her. She whispered, "Van Helscream was a bad man, Abbey."

I nodded, "I know."

"You were very lucky you weren't hurt the first time he was free."

I looked at her in confusion.

"You're a beautiful girl" she whispered, hugging me close, "Exotic too...He would've hurt you if he had the chance. Howleen and Draculaura too."

I felt anger starting to pool in the pit of my stomach, "He wanted to hurt me? I would've snapped him like twig. Romulus would've snapped him like twig."

"I know, Abbey, but you and Romulus weren't there to stop him, it was just me. And he could've hurt them."

I growled, "My boys know how to fight. They could've taken him."

She held me close, calming me. I clutched Tatiana to my chest. She stroked my hair and soothed the anger, and after I was calm, she murmured, "I had to let him hurt me so he wouldn't hurt them."

I looked at her, not understanding, "But, wounds from sword. Blood on floor."

She nodded.

"I don't understand."

"I don't want you to. You asked me to tell you, and I told you." She let go of me and I sat, trying to figure out what she meant. There was no common way to hurt people like us. Vampires and werewolves healed fast, even I healed pretty fast. Not as good as them, but good enough. I picked up Tatiana and carried her upstairs for her nap, laying her down and leaning against the window. I stared out at the street and watched Marcus Gorgon walking with Sangria Devein down the street, her red parasol bobbing in the daylight.

_The same way you hurt a vampire and a werewolf!_

I felt cold in a bad way, turning from the window to walk back downstairs. As I walked around the couch to sit next to her, I knew she could tell I figured it out.

"Why?" I whispered, "Why would he do that?"

"Because he can. Why do people do bad things?"

I felt slightly worse and curled up beside her. Silence passed between us, and the cold feeling in my stomach wouldn't go away.

...

Romulus rubbed up against me, showering playful kisses over my neck, "We're home, beautiful."

I turned and flung my arms around his neck, burying my face into him. Clinging to him, warming myself against him, he nuzzled me and kissed me softly. I looked at him and rested my hands on his chest, "I know why."

He nodded for me to continue.

I glanced toward the other room where the boys were busy filling her in, and I ducked outside so their wolf ears wouldn't pick up what I said. Romulus scowled as I led him farther away from the house, "What's going on?"

I hugged him tightly and released my own tears against his chest, "He hurt her, Romulus, just like Howleen got hurt...just like Sangria got hurt."

He snarled and held me, "He raped her? You're fucking with me. From what I heard..."

"She didn't want him to hurt the others..."

He growled and grit his teeth, smoothing my hair.

"She said he wanted to when I was their age."

His hold on me got slightly tighter as he murmured, "I would never let anybody lay a hand on you, baby. I would've killed him."

I stroked his chest and nodded, "I know."

"Rocco raised a good kid" he muttered.

I nodded.

He gently lifted my chin, "But you're both okay today?"

I nodded, "Tatiana napped. She's growing nicely."

He kissed me softly and nuzzled me, "Good. Come on..." He led me toward the trees and I paused, "Where are we going?"

"We're calling a pack meeting. Somebody's gotta congratulate Ian on his first kill."

I yanked my hand back. He looked at me and blushed slightly, "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"I don't wanna come" I murmured.

He walked back toward me and nodded, wrapping his arm around me, "Then not tonight."

I glanced to him. He nudged his nose to mine, "You're the alpha too."

I went into the house and listened, watching as my mom and the boys entertained themselves. She seemed happy there. Content. She noticed me and gave me a small smile. Even with a fading cold feeling in my stomach, I smiled back.

**MH**


	140. Vampire Pack 1

**Vampire Pack**

_1_

Our old friends thought we were next to insane, but I couldn't help but think that a measure of our humanity had lived on in us. That was the difference between us and them; they didn't get married, they didn't have real love. If they had children, they were from different fathers, or men they didn't remember. I pitied them.

Bram woke me with a gentle massage, making me smile. I yawned softly and arched back into his touch, "Mm, good morning to you too."

He showered soft kisses down my neck, "I gotta get to work this morning. You gonna be okay?"

I nodded and leaned back, kissing him lovingly. His arms wrapped around me as his fingers traced my sides, "Mmm, now I don't wanna go."

I blushed, "You have to."

"I know" he sighed, nuzzling my neck, "God I miss when we just used to kill people."

I smiled and rolled on my side, propping up under the sheet, "I do too. But I wouldn't trade this for anything."

He got up to get his clothes and glanced back to me, his ruby eyes full of love, "Damn it Gory...You know how bad I want you."

I sweetly twirled a lock of hair around my finger, "No I don't."

He draped his shirt over the chair and came back to me, scooping me up from under the sheet and clutching me to his body. I moaned into his mouth and kissed him hungrily. My Bram...my amazing, wonderful Bram. He played violin and piano, he painted, he was an artistic dream, and somehow, he decided to make a whole lot of bacon being one of very few lawyers in the Salem area. He traced his fangs against my neck and bit down, earning another soft moan. I let him drink until he felt satisfied before he closed the bite gently with soft kisses. My knees were weak as I kissed him lightly. He smiled and kissed back gently, "Sorry."

"It's fine" I sighed, nuzzling him, "Go get ready for work."

He nuzzled me softly as he let go. I wrapped up in the sheet and blushed lightly. Three hundred years...he still lit my heart on fire. He still made me feel alive. I got up and made the bed, smoothing out my nightgown. I heard the shower turn on and I exhaled, letting myself sink to the floor. A wave of dizziness swept over me, but it wasn't from the slight blood loss. I sat against the bed for a moment before getting up and forcing myself to trudge downstairs. Gabriel and Sangria weren't even ready yet; I had plenty of time to fix their breakfasts, get them lunch money and get everything in order.

Still, I did what I had to do quickly and went to the couch in the living room, curling up in the center, and fell back to sleep.

...

The midmorning sun warmed the windows, but I couldn't quite tell beyond that. I leaned on the counter and fixed my hair; not even my slight reflection looked healthy. No matter how much blood I drank, no matter how many baths and naps I took, the ache in my muscles wouldn't go away. Or the dizziness, or the nausea.

"Gory?"

My head snapped up in surprise as Lala peeked around the door. She rushed to me and wrapped her slender arms around me, "Are you okay? Come on, come lay down..."

I shook my head slightly, "I'm fine."

"You are not fine, you look horrible."

Just as she put a little pressure on my waist, I broke free from her grip and turned back to the sink, overwhelming nausea washing over me. I leaned on the counter, keeping my head down until she guided me back to bed. I curled up in my towel, burying my face into Bram's pillow.

"How long have you been sick?" she stroked my hair.

"Months" I whispered.

"And you're keeping it from Bram?"

I glanced to her, "I don't know why I'm sick, Lala. Vampires don't get sick..."

She kissed my cheek and wrapped her arms around me. No matter what, Lala always had her mothering mode turned on. She gently dried me off and helped me get dressed, and while I was curled up under the sheet, she brought me warm blood and soup. As if it would help. Still, I laid in bed and gratefully accepted it. Lala took over like the mother I never had. It really was true; that big of a heart and she was everybody's mother. I must've fallen asleep, because when I woke up, someone was sitting next to me.

"She has a slight fever" the gentle, female voice said, "Gory? Wake up, dear. I need you to tell me what's wrong."

I rubbed my eyes and glanced to the female sitting next to me, smiling to myself. "Hi Marie."

She smiled back, "Hello again, Gory. How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy" I muttered, shutting my eyes again.

"How long have you been feeling dizzy?"

"A few weeks" I murmured. "Before that, it was just achy...I've been achy for a couple months. Tired. Then I started getting dizzy and feeling sick."

"How many months? Try to think back to when it all started."

I rubbed my eyes and sat up, "Since I was poisoned."

"Do you remember your parents' names?"

I nodded and thought back for a moment, "Garrett and Samantha Stone. I had a little brother named Jonathan and a little sister named Marie."

She smoothed my hair, "I'll take a few minutes and see what could be bothering you, alright?"

I smiled slightly, "It might be harder than you think. I was born in Europe. France. Bram is English."

Lala smirked, "Talk about crossing barriers, the French and the English hated each other."

"I might've overcome a race war, but I'm not you La."

She crawled toward me and held me close to her. Her skin was nice and warm, her heart beating like a wolf's. I curled up to her and sighed, "Lala...promise me something."

She nodded as she stroked my hair, "Anything for my wifey."

I shut my eyes, "If something's really wrong with me...you'll take care of Bram and my babies, right?"

"I'll fix you myself, Gory. You know I love you." She kissed my forehead and I wrapped my arms around her, using her shoulder as a pillow. I nodded lightly. She smoothed my hair under her fingers, but I couldn't get back to sleep...not while I felt so much like a mortal living on borrowed time.


	141. Vampire Pack 2

_2_

My head was swimming while I adjusted to waking up, voices around me filled with worry.

"What's wrong?" Bram's soft voice filled my ears. The closeness of him filled my senses. My heart swelled as I realized he was holding me.

"I haven't figured that out yet" Marie murmured, "Her younger brother died in the french revolution, her younger sister died in a mill, her father died of old age and her mother probably died of grief. The bloodline ended with her. Beyond that, the medical history only goes back a few generations, most saying they died of murder. Two uncles, bar fighting. One aunt, complications of childbirth. Grandparents, old age. Cousins, either work accidents or diseases and older family either murder or age."

"I'll give her my blood, see if that can't fix it" my darling Lala, constantly optimistic.

"And if it doesn't? What if I made her sick somehow, sharing my blood with her?" Bram murmured.

"Are you sick?" Marie asked.

"Obviously if I am I don't feel it."

"Names, birthplace, give me things I can use" she said.

"Abraham Von Ceil, born London, England. My parents were Joshua and Eliza Von Ceil, my uncle was a German baron. He had three sons that I knew of. I had two little sisters-"

"Joanna and Emily?"

I felt him nod.

"Huh. Your family tree is just riddled with violence, isn't it?"

"How so?" he murmured.

"Your baron uncle? Murdered by his own son. The kid's two brothers, too. He was followed by...two sons..."

"Your family's kinda like a soap opera" Lala murmured.

"I don't care about my family, I care about how they died so we can figure out how to cure my Gory."

I smiled slightly and buried my face in his chest. He smoothed my hair, "Love? Are you alright?"

I nodded against his chest and smiled, "I feel much better."

"Good" he murmured. "We're going to fix you, my love. You're going to be all better."

"I have to go, my shift at the hospital is coming up" Marie said.

"I can help" Lala murmured.

"Thank you Draculaura. I'll be back in a bit, alright?"

Bram stroked my hair, murmuring, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not serious" I murmured.

"Not serious" he scoffed, "It's been going on for a few months."

I kissed his neck, "You're too busy to worry."

"I am never too busy for my mate." He clung to me and nuzzled me. I blushed and traced my lips over his neck, "I'm glad."

A gentle tap at the downstairs door made Draculaura spring up. I glanced to the clock; it was almost two. I sighed and got up, propping up on my arm. Bram put his hand on my back and I winced.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Ow..." I pulled away, "Right there...that's where the ache was coming from..."

Gently, a new set of hands helped me lay down on my stomach, swift and familiar. Bram growled.

"It's alright, you can trust him" Lala said.

"Sorry" Valentine murmured in my ear, "I just figured, since we're kind of family, I'd try-"

"We are not family" I snapped.

"Well, we will be, if our children keep this up."

I scowled. There was the press of a lancet to my back, and I heard Bram snarl again, but sweet relief washed over me. He smiled slightly, "There's the problem."

A sharp snap. I sighed.

"Draculaura?"

I felt something slightly warm drip into the open wound; her blood. As Valentine drew back, she ran her fingers over my back. I smiled at her. She beamed at Val, "I never knew you could die and come back Doctor House."

He smirked, "Kate had me watch that god awful show. Back in the day, we did things better."

I couldn't help but smile a little. Lala hugged him, and he hugged her back. Bram lightly touched my back, "What was wrong?"

"The ache was a broken vertebrae, the dizziness and nausea came from it shifting."

I glanced to Bram and kissed his cheek before turning to Valentine. His arm wrapped around Lala, I hugged him, "Thank you."

He smiled, "No problem. Even if...you know. I'm sorry about everything."

"You're kind of a devil child yourself, why was I surprised?"

He blushed.

I hugged him and patted his back, "Just be careful, the roles might get reversed sometime."

He smirked and offered his hand to me, "May the odds be ever in your favor."

I jumped on him and squeaked like a crazed teenager, "You actually know the hunger games!"

He blushed several different shades of pink as Bram propped up against the headboard, "Never mind, I just thought of a fate worse than killing him."

"Oh?" Lala asked.

"Being stuck discussing pop literature with this one."

I turned and stuck my tongue out at him. Carefully, he leaned up, and just when I thought he was going to kiss me...

"Ow! What the hell was that?"

He smirked, "I told you I bite."

**MH**


	142. Pulse

_Okay, now this was rattling around in my mind since I finished the last one...so faint of heart, look away. One Gabriel/Valeria coming up._

**Pulse**

It was wolf instinct to dominate or be dominated, and as the moon came out, full, luscious and round, I wanted to give into the instinct. To have the fight for dominance that mates had. I heard my brother's claws striking the wall on the other side. DJ was somewhat uncontrollable when the moon first blossomed. But I needed to get out. I needed to get free.

I jumped out the window and ran the ravine, bare feet caressing the grass. The summer heat choked the air. My mate was near. My Gabriel. Even without physically claiming him, the wolf inside me already knew. I supposed she always knew, just like she knew now was the right time to be with him.

He must've known too. He was waiting for me. His ruby eyes glowed from within, with a mixture of lust and something else unidentifiable. I knelt by him, feeling his fingers softly caressing my hair. I kissed him softly, our lips locking. He gripped my waist and lifted me onto his lap. I moaned, feeling his hand resting against my back, holding me close to him.

"Say it" he murmured, "I want to hear you say it before anything else."

"I love you" I whispered.

"Again" he ordered.

I felt my skin light on fire as I rubbed against him, "I love you."

"Louder" he gripped my hair and made me look at him.

I blushed and met his gaze, "I love you, Gabriel Devein."

Forcefully, he kissed me. I melted. There was nothing more that I wanted at that moment than my mate, and he was my mate. The wolf inside me howled her begging for him. I kissed him back, slipping my arms around him, "Gabriel...I need you..."

"You do?" he growled with the sweetest kind of wicked teasing. I bit down softly on his lip. He pulled me off and climbed off the bench, pushing me over it. I clung to the edge, submitting to him, even though I knew he wanted me to fight. He reached under my skirt and stripped off my underwear, raising my hips onto the bench and holding me still. It was unspoken; he knew what I needed and would give it to me.

"I know, Gabe...you have a lot of aggression to take out...you're still angry at my brother about your sister...I know what you need too...I want you to do it. We need each other."

He rested his hand on my back before caressing around and slipping off my shirt, dropping it to the ground. I heard him undo his belt, "Tell me if I get too rough, okay? I'll stop...I don't want to hurt you."

I nodded. He gripped my hips gently, "Relax. I don't wanna hurt you, Valeria."

I forced my singing nerves to calm as my body waited eagerly to be joined with his. Slowly, he pushed in. A flash of pain, an uncomfortable feeling that slowly turned to pleasure as my hips bucked softly against him. He pinned me down and kissed the back of my neck, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, my cheeks flushing with blush.

He was very gentle, pulling back and pushing deeply within me. The gentleness he began with made me claw the bench, moaning out in pleasure, "Gabriel...yes..."

He pinned my hips down and murmured, "I'm trying to be gentle..."

I whimpered out loud as he picked up the pace quickly. Forcefully, he gripped my waist and held me down, keeping his own pace. I clawed the bench and tried not to cry out as undeniable pleasure mixed with pain. He drove me crazy. It felt so good. I cried out and saw stars, my body trembling lightly against him. Still, he kept up his merciless assault until neither of us could take it anymore. He gripped me off the bench and laid down with me in the grass, chasing the heat from my face with his cool fingers for a moment. He cupped my breasts through my bra and teased them, slipping his other hand between my legs. I ached from taking him so deep and so hard, but still, I arched my back into him and gave myself to him, trusting him with my life. Very gently, he brought me to another climax, meeting his own climax with me. My arms couldn't hold me up anymore, but his did, keeping me from collapsing into the grass. He kissed me softly, our lips locking. He nuzzled me, gently laying down with me, "I love you, Valeria...so much."

I nestled into his arms, "I love you too Gabriel. More than you realize."

After a long time of laying together out under the moon, he gently disconnected our bodies. I winced, beginning to feel his roughness. I blushed, my cheeks filling with heat, "Holy shit, I won't be able to walk straight for days."

He laughed softly, "Want a ride home?"

He picked up my shirt and passed it to me, and as I slipped it on, I slipped my arms around his neck, "Put my underwear back on me and carry me home."

He blushed as he did so, lifting me up in his arms and cradling me close. I was safe in his arms, content and happy, and mated to him. The realization struck the moment I felt the absence of moon from my skin; there was no longer a hole in my heart to be filled. It was as if my other half had been given to me, special delivery. It had been time for me to move on. And my arms wrapped around him tightly as I nuzzled into his neck, tears of joy filling my eyes. I felt...whole again.

And the soft pulse of Gabriel's heart seemed to set the pace for mine.

**MH**


	143. Couples' Retreat 1

**Couples' Retreat**

_1_

"I want you to come to Skull Shores with us." Uncle Vlad said to me. I blushed, remembering when Clawd and I had gone there. He seemed to notice and shook his head, "Lala, please. We've got to save your dad's marriage."

"Who's gonna watch the kids? Grayson?"

"Catalina's almost twelve and Alex is five-"

"Nobody left me alone at that age."

He sighed and crossed his arms across his chest, "Clawrk and Harriet are coming."

"I refuse to leave my children with any of their sons."

"How about Howleen? I think Clawdeen is coming..."

I glanced to him, "So where's Michael gonna stay?"

"They're leaving the kids home alone. You trust Luc and Luna."

"Because they're older. Uncle Vlad, you've always been the good parent."

He smiled, "Thank you."

I glanced to him and sighed, "There will be too many teenagers running loose."

"I'll see who's coming and who isn't, and then come back, okay?"

I kissed his cheek and hugged him. He hugged back, smoothing out my hair.

"Why weren't you my father?" I muttered to him.

He smiled, "Because, your dad got to her first. But you know what Manu told Cleo."

I kissed his cheek again, "Thank you, Uncle Vlad."

He patted my back and rubbed my shoulder, "You'll always be my little girl, Lala."

I grabbed food out of the refrigerator and brought it out to the grill, firing it up. Uncle Vlad lingered in the door, "I'm so proud of you. You can look at meat and blood without fainting."

I blushed, "He fixed a lot that was wrong with me."

"Nothing was wrong with you. You were just afraid. It's alright to be afraid, you know."

I nodded and glanced at him, "Come outside."

He stepped out and glanced upward. The overcast sky shielded us from the sun, but I could tell he was hesitant about it. "You'll burn out here" he muttered.

"Trust me" I said with a smile.

Max and Catalina tore into the back yard from the ravine, Cat chasing Max with a frog in her hands, yelling at him to kiss it. I laughed and watched them.

"She reminds me of you" Uncle Vlad said as he sat.

"I can't remember when I was that happy" I murmured.

"I do" he smiled, sitting back in the lawn chair, "You were about her age, and it was your first time out in the sun when it wasn't raining. You were all covered up, and there was nothing but prairie for miles around. And you sat there and you stared at the flowers, and you ran around like a little kid, and neither of us understood it but you were just so happy. And then, you saw a butterfly. And I never saw that look on your face before, but you started crying. And your dad was gonna rush you inside, but I made him watch you, while you opened up your little hands and the butterfly landed on you. And you were just crying up a storm because you were so scared it was gonna get hurt, flying around all the trees and the bees...you were little and sheltered, you didn't know it was supposed to fly. Your dad was waiting for you to crush it, but do you remember what you did?"

I nodded, "I gave it a kiss and I let it go."

"That was the most proud moment of my life."

I remembered what he said vividly. Being wrapped in ugly, scratchy brown wool from head to toe, weighted down, actually hot. The tall grass up to my elbows. Vivid flowers, vivid colors I'd never seen before.

Uncle Vlad rested his hand on my shoulder and rubbed it softly, "Do you remember?"

I nodded. Little me, and big them. Two figures, cloaked in black, hiding in the shadows. My father had been next to panicked the whole time. When I shut my eyes and breathed, I almost tasted the wild rye grass and the fresh scent of water. I opened my eyes again and wiped the corner of them.

"What's wrong?" Uncle Vlad murmured.

"I miss my mom" I whispered, "I know...I shouldn't...but I do."

...

Alex was fast asleep on the floor. Catalina, on my lap. Even though I stroked her hair, I had mentally checked out. I was lost in memories that stung like an electric shock.

I remembered my mother. She was beautiful, she had always been. I remembered her husband incredibly well, and that they never much liked me. I remembered my safety in the barn. My little mice friends. My little bats. My dogs and my horses and my pigs and my sheep. They all cared for me, more than my "parents".

Tears ran down my face; I was still the misplaced little Mogli.

I remembered when my father came. The lash of a leather whip. The burn...the "birthmark" on my face. It was chance that it became a heart. Fractured little pieces of long buried memory emerged, piece by piece. Being pushed down in the dirt. Kicked. Hit. Struck with a whip and beaten until I bled. Having my hair pulled. Screaming and crying and kicking, and my mother coming to my rescue. She couldn't protect me all the time, but she had a good portion of it. I knew she felt his wraith too, and that was why she inevitably came with Daddy and I. And I still remembered the softness of a lamb's new wool under my cheek as I stroked and held it. The soft baa in my ear.

I clung to Catalina, keeping her safe from my past. She did look a great deal like me; a round little face, pale skin, but kissed with color, thanks to Clawd. Long raven black hair, like a starless night. Fluffy like bird feathers from its slight curl. Her eyes were her father's smoldering amber, always lit with curiosity. My baby girl. Just like her sister and brothers; just as equal of a pride and joy to me as the others.

Clawd brushed his fingers over my cheeks, wiping away my tears. He gently lifted Cat up. I didn't even notice he'd come to take Alex to bed. I smiled to him slightly and took his hand, kissing his palm. He caressed my face and carried Cat up to bed. My heart filled with fresh warmth. _He's such a good father. So much better than mine. He takes after his father...He's so amazing. He's so perfect. What did I ever do to deserve him?_

My heart was singing his praises as he returned, picking me up and setting me on his lap. I curled into his chest and smiled softly.

"What's wrong?" he murmured.

"I was just thinking about the past."

"No need to do that" he laughed softly.

I looked at him, "Uncle Vlad wants us to come to a couples' retreat with him and Marie and Dad and Livvy, and your parents."

"Oh god" he muttered.

"What?"

"I'm actually a little scared. You know how much money they've been saving up since my siblings started working?"

I shook my head. Money had never been an issue to me. If I could've-and I did, for a few of them-I would've paid the Wolfs' way through life. Hell, I put Rocks through a few years of university. I helped Howleen get settled. Deenie launch her business. Clawd feathered a light kiss to my forehead, "If you wanna go, we can go."

"I want to. I just don't want to go if anybody else is going. Somebody needs to stay here and watch the kids."

Clawd brushed his fingers over my cheek, "If you wanna go, I'll make sure we can. It's time I pulled some strings to get you what you want."

I blushed, "It's on Skull Shores..."

"Then let's go to Skull Shores. Let's nestle up in a cabin again" he nuzzled my neck softly, comforting me with all that warmth that made me love him so, "You need a vacation baby."

I nuzzled back, "I love you, Clawd."

"I love you more" he teased.

"Mmm, I love you most."

"Forever."

"And always."

"Damn right."

He grinned and picked me up, nuzzling me gently, soothing me. I giggled and wrapped my arms and legs around him, my heart swelling with pure, true love. I pulled my iCoffin out of my pocket and texted my uncle, right there against Clawd's shoulder. _Meet u Skull Shores! :)_


	144. Couples' Retreat 2

_2_

Luc was staying with Jon and the others with Clawdeen and Deuce. My dad, Olivia, my aunt and uncle and my in-laws were who I expected to meet on the shores of Skull Shores in a matter of hours.

As we approached Daddy's private jet with Clawrk and Harriet, I noticed two other figures approaching us. For a moment, I paid no mind, then I did a double take, dropping my suitcase onto the pavement and running to them, "KATE!"

"Draculaura!" she yelled, pushing her suitcase into Val's hands before running over to me and hugging me tightly. I was in shock for a moment, but then I broke into a smile, "The things that boy feels he doesn't have to tell me!"

She blushed, "I haven't exactly let him out of the house, you know. We did have a decade to make up for, if you know what I mean."

I giggled, "I know what you mean, wink-wink."

We both laughed as Valentine rolled his eyes, "Evil women."

"I'm not spilling the dirty details just yet, don't mind us" Kate waved him off. Linking her arm with mine, we walked off like we'd been best friends for years. Clawd smiled; even he sensed that the Kate we knew, the pre-first-round-of-Val Kate was back. She strode right up and made herself at home.

"Thank god, liquor" Kate nearly sang as she sat down. I glanced at Valentine, "You must be really impossible to live with."

Clawd snorted as Kate gave me a look, cracking open a beer, "Lala, please. I'm alive. I've been doing nothing but bonding with my kids again and catching up on sex with my mate, I haven't even bothered to see the rest of the world."

"I can tell" I laughed, cuddling up to Clawd.

Clawrk and Harriet curled up together across from us. Clawrk took a beer, but Harriet politely refused. My eyes widened and I squeaked, "You're pregnant? Oh my god, why am I just finding these things out?"

She smiled and ran her hands over her stomach, "I was gonna have to tell you anyway. I need someone to take over for me when it gets close, you know?"

I nodded.

"I can cook" Kate said absently. She curled into Valentine's side, holding his hand as he rubbed her shoulder.

"I'll audition you" Harriet said with a smile.

"We're here!" Uncle Vlad half-sang. He and Marie were decked out for the trip. I smiled as he leaned up and kissed her before reaching back and tugging my father inside by his shirtsleeve. Livvy followed and smiled slightly to the rest of us. She sat by Clawrk and Harriet while my father sat on another side. Uncle Vlad went to talk to the pilot while Marie took a seat by Livvy.

About five foot ten and model gorgeous, Marie Grayback didn't even look like she'd had kids before, but somehow all of her sweetness had been transferred into Deugi. I noticed that some of her scars were gone, probably thanks to Uncle Vlad and his crazy herbal treatments, etcetera, etcetera. She had a straw beach hat on and a flowery dress, and what I couldn't help but notice was that her eyes were lit up. I smiled to Clawd, and he to me knowingly.

"Alright! Now, I have an ulterior motive for bringing us all here today" Uncle Vlad said, stepping out as the plane readied for takeoff. I could tell Kate was about to tell him to sit down, but Val gently put his hand on her arm, as if to explain without words that vampires didn't really get affected by physics much.

"I had a feeling" Harriet teased.

"This is my last resort" he said, looking directly at Dad, "If this doesn't work, you two are going to Eros for marriage counseling, but I refuse to see you let another woman slip through your fingers."

Dad set his jaw and propped his elbows up on his arm rests, putting his fingertips together. He looked like a comedy villain, "You really had to take the liberties to try to repair my marriage?"

"Someone has to take care of you, since you don't take care of yourself very well."

"I've done fine-"

"You were doing _fine_ until this girl walked into your life."

Livvy didn't even blush. She just looked the other way.

"What happened to what you guys had?"

"It fell apart" my dad snapped, "We weren't meant to be together."

"Exhibits A and B." Uncle Vlad gestured to Clawd and I and Val and Kate.

"Not our kinds, Vlad, we can obviously manage that. But us."

Livvy looked at Valentine with a measure of curiosity, watching as he rubbed Kate's back soothingly.

"Bullshit. This woman is the best thing that ever happened to you."

"The best thing that ever happened to me is sitting in the chair over there" he gestured lazily to me.

Then, Livvy's eyes filled with tears, "Not even Grayson?"

My father rubbed his eyes, "Yes, Grayson too."

"Then why didn't you say that?"

"Because it's only been sixteen years!" he snapped, "My daughter has been with me much longer. Ergo, she is my priority."

I hated being dragged into the middle of this. Olivia wiped her eyes, "I don't know what happened to you, Vladimir."

"I stayed the same, it was you that changed" he snapped, "You started complaining about how I spent too much time on my work. I've spent the same time between work and you and my son as I have since we got married. You keep accusing me of cheating on you, I haven't. That might be the most surprising part to you, was that I stayed loyal to you, no matter how much you incessantly nag at me otherwise! And I do, in fact, try to make you happy. I hate to break it to you, Olivia, I run a good portion of the world. I can't just drop everything for you all the time."

"This is gonna be a long weekend" Kate murmured.

"I didn't ask any of that of you" Olivia said quietly.

"And then, you have the nerve to sleep with Sasha...and accuse me of being the bad husband."

"I told you how it happened, you never listen!" Olivia snapped. Tears smarted in her eyes, and Valentine glanced between them, "What happened with Sasha?"

"She slept with him. That makes every woman I've ever married."

Olivia turned away, "I swore I thought it was you."

"He can do that" Valentine said, "He is my father, apparently."

"And you can?"

I wasn't exactly sure what my father was seeing, but his eyes went black. Valentine quickly cut the illusion before he got even more pissed off.

"Looks like we're getting somewhere" Vlad said quietly.

My father looked furious. Kate snarled possessively, holding Valentine to her side.

Clawrk rubbed Harriet's back, "I agree with Kate. Why exactly are we here?"

"Because of the people here, you two have the longest running marriage. And, no offence to Clawd and Lala, one of the best."

Clawd smirked, but kept his thoughts to himself.

"It's the wolf way" Clawrk said, holding his mate close. Clawd did the same to me and I melted into his side. Even if we came to save a marriage, I wasn't gonna leave until we strengthened our own. Just like last time.


	145. Couples' Retreat 3

_3_

Night on the beach on Skull Shores was beautiful. Clawrk and Harriet went up to the house to unpack while Val and Kate played in the water. I had never seen him so happy. It made me happy. Clawd, very gently, ran his lips over my neck. I laid my head on his chest and spread out under the stars. I had a wrap over my waist, covering part of my swimsuit. We planned to take a midnight swim after the festivities boiled down. Clawd and I had our old room, and I knew he planned on christening it the same way we once had. His claws softly traced my stomach, a tender reminder of his plans.

I glanced over and smiled at my aunt and uncle spooning on a picnic blanket not fifty feet away. He was five eight, he wore glasses and liked to pretend he was older than he was, but I knew Marie saw the same thing in him that really only I had really seen. My uncle was kind. Gentle, and good. He was as misplaced in my family as I was. A two inch height difference didn't make much difference to them; he fed her grapes and had her leaning against his chest. I could hear occasional playful purrs and growls. I smiled.

"Kinda hard to believe, huh?" Clawd murmured in my ear, "Everybody gets a happy ending."

"Everybody will get a happy ending" I said, "I've got to fix what's wrong with my dad and Livvy."

"Now's your chance" he said, noticing the absence of Olivia as my dad started for the beach. I was surprised to see him coming out at all, especially wearing casual clothes. I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen my dad in jeans, yet here he was coming, jeans, a black tee shirt, hair tied back, and barefoot. I glanced to Clawd, "Gender roles?"

"If that doesn't work, you handle your dad and I'll handle her."

I nodded and kissed his cheek and got up, dashing for the house. I glanced back. My dad had just sat down. I smiled and ducked inside. Clawrk and Harriet were making fried chicken; the smell filled the house and made my mouth water. Even after having a round of food that my dad approved of, nothing satisfied like my mother-in-law's cooking. Olivia was standing at the counter and I bee-lined.

"Room for one more?"

"Of course" Clawrk said. He had an open Hawaiian shirt on and khaki shorts; he reminded me of Ben Stiller's dad in the Meet The Parents sequel. More lovely than Barbara Striesand, though, Harriet channeled 60's Bohemian. It made me smile slightly. She reminded me of Clawdeen, at the moment.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked Olivia.

"Nothing to talk about" she said with a sad sigh, "I love you, Draculaura, but I think your dad's right. I don't think there's any escaping the inevitable."

"Can you at least tell me what's really wrong?"

"You caught it too, then" Harriet observed.

Olivia frowned, betraying her next words, "Nothing else is."

"Honey, if nothing else were wrong, you two would be all over each other and ending this little fight. He had three and a half wives for a while for a reason."

I snorted and Harriet smiled.

She sighed, "Can you guys keep a secret?"

We both glanced to Clawrk. He walked out and smiled.

"Just between us girls" Harriet told her with a light smile.

Olivia sighed, "He's not exactly...He's not who I thought he'd be."

I frowned and rubbed her arm, "What do you mean?"

"He's lying, you know. About the girls."

"Everyone knows that" I said.

"He still...he hasn't been gentle...in ten years." She wrapped her arms around herself, "He feeds from me all the time. And he doesn't realize what he does...I don't want to tell him. I don't want to upset him."

"You have to tell him" Harriet said, "Everyone has boundaries, Olivia. Especially with cross-species relationships. Clawrk and I have our limits. I've set my line and he knows not to cross it."

"I can't dominate him" she said, "He used to let me, he used to like it, but...it's been all about control lately. He likes to prove that he's the one controlling me, not the other way around."

I hugged her lightly, "He sets into a rut. You just have to remind him you're you, Livvy, you're not the other whores he's married. They were pain whores, you don't have to be."

Kate walked in, panting and wet, wrapped in her towel, "What's up?"

"Kate, you have limits with Val, don't you?"

"Oh yeah. If it's in the Karma Sutra or in a pro porn, I won't do it."

I laughed.

"He only gets the basics and he should know that. But I have my...what do you call them Lala? Aces up the sleeve or something corny like that?" She produced a carton of ice cream and proceeded to eat out of it.

I blushed, "Plot twists."

"This girl, I swear. Chocolate sauce and a cherry just isn't enough for you."

I blushed, "You are so cruel."

"Why? Lala, I've been in your basement-"

"I didn't put that there, it came with the house."

"Your dad had a sex room?"

"There was a lot more than the swing in there before I got married."

"Wait, sex swing?" Harriet cut in.

I turned several shades of red. Olivia still looked awkward, but I rubbed her arm, "It'll be okay."

"No it won't. What next, Lala? Marital rape? Being drained half to death? He might be your dad, but you don't know him."

I felt my metaphorical fur fluff up. I sat up straight, "I do know my father. And he's not going to hurt you like that, he wouldn't."

"He has to plenty of other girls."

"Not the girls he loves."

"Maybe not you, but maybe he would've. Ramses de Nile almost did, didn't he?"

I backhanded her and got out of my chair, "You don't talk that way about my father!"

"Lala" Kate murmured.

"Girls, I'd suggest coming outside" Valentine said, peeking around the corner, "We have a problem."

Harriet glanced at Olivia and turned the gas off on the stove. She wiped off her hands and moved away. I advanced and went out the door, glancing down to the beach where Valentine had come. Vlad and Clawrk were trying to pry Clawd and my father out of a brutal looking fight.

Something inside me started breaking, and I felt like a little girl again. I sprinted down the beach, rushing to get between them, "Stop! Stop it!"

My dad lunged free of Uncle Vlad's grip. He threw Clawd into the sand. Clawrk snarled and shoved him back. My father's eyes were black and blazing, and I got between them, "Daddy, stop!"

He paused. Clawd's lip was bleeding as he sat up. I knelt beside him and cupped his face. He looked at me, his eyes blazing equally. I leaned in and kissed away the blood.

"Calm down" I whispered to him.

He growled quietly, but did. I looked at my father, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He was slowly calming down, "I'm sorry, Draculaura."

"Oh quit the shit, I asked for a reason, not an excuse."

He raised a brow but didn't answer. I knew he wasn't used to being talked to that way. I could see Olivia waiting on the deck, watching him. Clawd got to his feet and I to mine. I gave him a light kiss, "Go up to the house, please?"

Clawd glanced to Clawrk and nodded. They both went back toward the house. When there was a moment of privacy, my father sunk onto the seat. He buried his head into his hands. I sat beside him and wrapped him in a hug. He hugged me back and sighed, rubbing his eyes. I couldn't tell if he had a headache or was restraining from crying.

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

"I miss her. I keep...I keep trying to convince myself that Olivia is what matters...but I miss her so much. I look at you, and I think of her. And you have no idea what it's like...to mourn the one person you loved the most...and I hope to god you never do."

I hugged him tightly, "Livvy does matter, Dad...She's mated to you."

"I gave up the woman I loved for her. I did the wrong thing. I've only just realized it. Grayson should've been your full brother. I should've made an honest woman of my Lissa, I should've...I should've done so much..."

Uncle Vlad sighed softly. I rubbed my father's back and watched as tiny crystalline tears ran down his cheeks. I held his hand in comfort.

"Now we're really getting somewhere" Uncle Vlad murmured.


	146. Couples' Retreat 4

_4_

I didn't feel the need to sleep. The island was big enough for the ten of us; Dad and Livvy were staying in separate rooms. Uncle Vlad and Marie stayed down on the shore. Clawd went to unpack, and I went for a walk.

Barefoot on the mossy earth, I remembered the last time I walked this path. Clawd and I; my body covered in aloe. I smiled to myself and settled on the moonlit cliff. The stars winked down at me, soothing me with their positivity. The roaring falls were radiating cold.

"Pretty" Valentine murmured as he walked up and sat next to me.

"Cold" I said, "If you're gonna jump in, you better have a wetsuit on."

He smiled, "Actually, I came out to check on you. Kate practically pushed me out the door and told me to make sure you were okay."

I glanced to him, "My dad's messing up his life again."

"He lost his true love, can you blame him?"

"It's not about him anymore. It's about Livvy, and Gray. He gave it up, he needs to face it."

"Imagine, for a minute, that you were him." Valentine very lightly put his hands over my eyes. I rolled my eyes, leaning back to settle against him and away from the edge of the cliff, "What are we, six?"

"Just imagine, will you? You difficult pain in my ass" he teased. I smiled and leaned back on him.

"What if it was you and Clawd? What if you thought...you were gonna have a better life with, Heath, let's say, than him. And you lost him. And you wanted him back...more than anything."

I rested my hands on his knees, "Was that how it felt, when you lost Kate?"

"It was...probably the same. I didn't kill her, but I was responsible for killing her." His hands fell. I glanced back to him. I smiled and I hugged him. He stroked his fingers through my hair.

"What?" he murmured.

"It's human nature...for men to tell the truth and women not to believe them."

He squeezed me softly, his hug nice and warm. I'd forgotten what it was like for us to hug. He cupped my face and he looked into my eyes, "Yes, I did feel that way about hurting you."

I rested my hand over his. His ruby eyes were locked with mine. I blinked and blushed, "Val...no."

"I know. I know I shouldn't want you...but does anybody really not want you?"

"I don't know" I whispered. Sexual tension made the air even more humid. I shivered as he ran his fingertips up my spine, leaning closer on instinct. His body...felt very nice against mine...Before he could kiss me, I pushed him back and half-fell off the cliff. The cold water woke me up instantly. It wasn't a far drop, but it was a harsh awakening. Valentine leaned over and looked at me, holding back laughter, "You okay? That looked...painful."

"F-Fuck y-you..." I climbed up the cliff. My hands were blue-tinged. He gripped them and yanked me up, and I curled into his side. He jumped, "Holy shit. Hypothermia, much?"

I nodded. He rubbed my arm and laughed, "Well, this...kinda killed it."

"Whole point" I shook, "I r-refused to c-cheat on Clawd...and I w-won't let you cheat on K-Kate..."

He helped me up, and the minute I stood, Kate tore through the trees in her sexy little one piece and plunged into the water, "CANNONBALL!"

As Clawd emerged behind her, I ran to him and curled up. He started laughing, "I knew it."

I glanced up to him.

He scooped me up, "You still need your space heater."

I would've playfully punched him, but I still needed to warm up. He picked me up and carried me back toward the house. The house might as well have been empty. I curled up on the wicker couch, wrapping myself in a multicolored towel on the sunny white cushion. The sun porch must've been a recent add-on. I loved this place; how sleek and beautiful it was. Made for sun, made for vacation rest. Clawd went inside, and I vaguely heard Clawrk snoring from his and Harriet's half-open bedroom door. I smiled to myself.

Clawd put the steaming cup of hot chocolate in my hands, warming them. I glanced to him and smiled shyly.

"Kinda nice, isn't it?"

"I feel like a teenager again" I whispered, "Like we just started falling in love..."

"You make me rabid happy" he murmured, leaning in and stealing a kiss. I set the cup down on the table and unwrapped myself slightly. He tugged me onto his lap and kissed me deeply. I rested my hands against his chest, whimpering against his mouth. He gripped my backside tightly, groping shamelessly. I blushed, "Clawd-"

"I want you" he growled in my ear, "I don't care who else is around, I love you. I want you when I want you."

I bit my lower lip, keeping quiet as he caressed his lips down my neck. I moaned softly, running my fingers through his hair. He gripped my waist, his hand lightly caressing my back.

"Clawd" I whimpered, begging with soft caresses. I knew this feeling well; lust, tinged with excitement. The thrill of getting caught in the act. My heart beat slightly faster. Clawd unwrapped the cover from my waist and let the wet, gauzy fabric puddle to the floor. I nipped his ear playfully, his mouth caressing my collarbone. He took hold of the clasp holding shut the top of my swimsuit and opened it, his mouth running over more of my skin with the kind of appreciation that made me tremble. He held my hip, letting me grind on him while he ran his tongue over my skin. I moaned softly, running my hands down his chest.

Clawd's ears quirked and he grabbed the towel, pushing it into my grip, making me yelp as he nearly dropped me off his lap. I turned several shades of pink, covering up with the towel and fumbling under it to shut my swimsuit.

"Well, I should've seen that coming."

I turned bright red and fixed my swimsuit, still covered up by the towel. I glanced anywhere but at the door. Clawd glanced to me and I ran my fingers over his arm, silently telling him it was okay to go. I forced myself to look up despite my burning cheeks to make sure Clawd and my dad didn't kill each other as they passed each other. He looked at me with slight irritation, sitting in the chair across from the couch, "I'm glad someone's having fun."

I blushed and smiled slightly, "I always had the feeling you would walk in sometime."

He shook his head and shut his eyes, "Bad timing."

"Slightly."

"He's good to you, isn't he? He doesn't...force you?"

I blushed. It wasn't something I wanted to discuss with him, but apparently, it was inevitable, "He's perfect, Daddy...he just wants me to be pleased."

"I didn't like what he said to you."

I blushed even deeper. I felt like I was in trouble, "Some things never change, Daddy, and how we feel about each other...our physical relationship especially...that hasn't."

He looked at me and sighed, "I just worry about you. You're my little girl. You're little, and delicate, and he's obviously not..."

"He's gentle with me."

"I've been lingering on what Alaric said to me, do you remember?"

I shook my head.

"That he...forced you. And you denied it so adamantly...you've always had nerves of steel, but I've just worried about you since. He's incredibly territorial of you. Incredibly possessive. I just want to make sure he doesn't control you. It was bad enough that I did."

I smiled at him slightly and cuddled up, "He didn't. You can't force the willing, Daddy."

He didn't speak. Not even a grunt.

"He's a wolf. I'm his mate, I am his territory. I kind of like being his possession, cause I'm more than just a trophy to him. I'm a treasure. I'm a treasure that he takes care of, and cherishes, and loves with all his heart. You didn't want the past for me, you didn't want me to be a possession, and I'm not. I'm my own woman. But that doesn't mean I don't want to belong to someone...I rather like being owned, in a sense."

His eyes filled with contempt, "You are not an animal, you are not a pet, and you are not an object, you are my daughter."

"I know what I am, Daddy. Just because you don't like how I do things doesn't mean I like what you do either."

Our eyes locked. He sighed, "Explain."

"I know what you saw in my mother. You saw what you wanted me to be. Someone who didn't submit, someone who never took anything from any man...she could've been a good lesbian."

He laughed. It was the first time he'd laughed the whole trip.

"Then you married your brides." I looked to the floor and I felt my lips tremble of their own will, "Even before that. You thought I was safe with her. My stepfather hit me. A lot. I slept in a barn, Daddy, my only protection were mother animals. And you wonder why I'm a vegan."

"On occasion" he teased.

"Dad, I love you, but you can't be ignorant forever. Your brides got away with a lot. They beat me up, they bit me, they tried to kill me, and yeah, you would punish them, but they never stopped. It never helped. And they were stronger than me. You taught me how to kill those that thought they were stronger than me, but I had to teach myself how to kill those of us that were."

"Draculaura-"

"Aleera tried to throw me out in the sunlight, and where were you?"

He got up. He grabbed my hands to make me stop, and then he sunk down to his knees in front of me. He gripped my arms and tugged me gently into a hug. I hugged him back, my arms wrapped around his torso. His cheek pressed to my head, just like I was young again.

"I know...I'm sorry. It's easier to just pretend things have never happened..."

I looked at him, "Why don't you with Livvy? Why don't you forget my mother, and treat her like my mother again. She needs you, Daddy. Like I need Clawd. Do you wanna know a secret about women?"

He nodded slightly.

"No matter how independent we are...no matter what we say and what we think, there's always a little part in every woman that wants to be owned by someone else. And a bigger part that needs to be loved by someone else. And that's a good half of us in general. I've got that. Kate's got that and Harriet's got that. Even if you may think Uncle Vlad is weaker than Marie, he's not. And she's got that too. So I want you to go in there, and I want you to give her what she needs...You're my dad. I know you can."

"And how would I go about that?"

"Go tell her you love her. Hold her in bed. Just...hold her. She needs that."

He lightly kissed my forehead, "Forgive me for not yet adjusting to you...not being a little girl. It's gonna take time for us old timers, you know."

I smiled and brushed his hair back, "As long as the leather pants never see the light of day again, Dad, I'll be your little girl forever."

...

Simultaneously, Clawd walked in and found Olivia resting on the lounge in the living room. He sat in the arm chair, "Long night?"

"You don't know the half of it."

He sat back and rubbed his eyes.

"What, he kill your mood too?"

"Do you even remember what you are sometimes?" he asked, honestly.

"Straight to the point, aren't you?"

"Livvy, you're supposed to be his mate. You're supposed to support him."

"And would you do that, if it was Draculaura?"

"Of course."

She looked at him, "If she beat you, locked you up and made you wear a leash?"

"He didn't do that to you."

"Beside the point."

"Yes, I would. She can do whatever she wants to me, I'm her mate. I belong to her and vice versa. And she knows that. I trust her."

"What about Valentine? If she started sleeping with him? And that trust was violated?"

"She wouldn't."

"Sure she wouldn't. You see them. What would stop them from sneaking off together? What if he got her pregnant?"

"Shut up" he growled.

"You don't know what it's like to have that trust violated."

"If he laid his hand on her, I'd reinforce my claim on her. She wouldn't go to bed at night without knowing what it felt like to be owned by me and only me. I've fought for her for too long to give her up without a fight."

She shook her head, "She cherishes you..."

"He cherishes you too. Shit, he's a guy, Livvy. Guys don't do things the same. If you want him to remember how much he loves you, you gotta put some effort into it too."

She got up and she looked at him, "So what, I've got to go fuck my husband?"

"Yeah. Basically."

She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed, "Clawd...Fine. Sometimes, I may question you...but this time, I actually think you're right."


	147. Couples' Retreat 5

_5_

_Meanwhile, in Salem..._

Luna Wolf was in heaven, or as close to heaven as possible. She laid in bed with her boyfriend, his hand gently rubbing her stomach as their baby kicked inside her, and she ate Ben and Jerry's by the quart. Her parents going on vacation had been amazing, and for once, her little brother and sister were out of the house too, staying over with her aunt Clawdeen. Ian was busy mulling around Spectra, and her brother was in his room, having his fourth round of open, loud, and apparently incredibly hot sex.

The tips of her toes tingled with freedom. She leaned over and kissed DJ appreciatively, "We should throw a party."

"No, we're not." His tender touch laid flat on the growing bump of her belly, "Can parties and stuff wait a few more weeks?"

"My parents will be back at the end of the week. And according to you, I can't party, I can't have sex, it's like they're home."

When the sounds of the next room got to be too much, she got up and slammed the door, "Damn it DJ! I wanna fuck! I wanna have fun! My brother's getting some and I'm not, my dweeby, dorky brother!"

He smiled, "You're cute when you're angry."

"Then I should be fucking gorgeous right now!" she snapped. Nearly instantly, her eyes filled with tears as she cradled her tummy, "I'm fat, aren't I?"

He sighed patiently, getting up and going to her. Even when she turned away, he still wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her tummy, "No, baby. You're beautiful."

"Then why don't you want me?"

"Because, I don't know if I could be gentle enough. I don't wanna hurt our baby."

"I can be on top..."

"That might actually be worse. I hear sex can induce labor..."

She looked at him, "And who told you that?"

He shrugged, "My health teacher."

"Ew." She put the lid on her ice cream and took it downstairs, leaving the boy in awe of his mate. Her mood changed faster than she could change ice cream flavors. As he walked out the door, he stopped by her brother's room and pulled shut the door. He heard the laughter on the other side anyway. Everybody else on Radcliffe Way wanted to be them; Grayson was staying with Gory and Bram, displaced as usual. DJ's life had seemingly returned to normal, and the Wolf kids? They had the freedom everyone else lusted for.

Blood touched DJ's senses and he started to worry, "Luna?"

He heard a soft whimper, "DJ...help..."

He rushed to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her. She held her stomach, her eyes squeezed shut to hold in tears, her lower lip quivering, and blood quickly spreading across her red shorts, darkening them. His eyes lit up at the scent, "What..."

"Call my mom. Please." Her eyes opened, no longer pink. They were red with hunger. He grabbed Luna's phone off the table and dialed.

She dropped to her knees and held her stomach. Fresh blood ran down her legs in small streams. His eyes widened, watching hers darken.

"DJ!"

"She's not there" he murmured.

She leaned forward, putting her weight on her palm. There was a growing puddle of blood under her.

"I'm gonna call Mrs. J..."

"What's our science teacher gonna do?" she half-shrieked.

"She delivers babies too, from what I hear."

"Deliver?" she whimpered, "I'm not in labor, DJ, I'm two fucking weeks pregnant with a vampire baby!"

"Luna?" Luc yelled, running down the stairs. He knelt beside her, seeming in agony too. DJ watched as they clung onto each other. Luna scooted out of the puddle of blood, whimpering, "It...owww...Lucas, help me..."

"Breathe" he murmured, touching her cheek, "Just breathe."

Jon moved to her other side, "Luna-"

Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. She glanced desperately to DJ. He moved and held her hand, nodding to the other boys, "Somebody needs to do something..."

"I'll call Viv" Luc muttered.

"Do that" Jon said, "It won't help."

"What do you mean it won't help?" Luna snapped.

"It's too even. Two crosses, having kids, it results in another cross."

"Oh speak fucking English!" she cried.

"In English? How fast were you born?"

"I don't know, like a month?" she whimpered.

"We'll just have to take our chances. DJ?"

He nodded. The young vampire leaned in and bit, slicing Luna's pale skin open. She turned her face into DJ's chest, sobbing quietly. DJ couldn't watch, out of pure hunger, as Jon very gently removed a small, but fussing, baby. An underweight but otherwise healthy, human-looking baby fussed and started to cry, covered in blood. Luna shut her eyes, wincing slightly.

"What happened?" DJ muttered.

"The kid tore her open. It's not healing."

He snapped, nearly lunging for the vampire. Sudden arms trapping him in place kept him from springing.

"She's not healing, and yet you cut her open!"

"DJ, stop!" Luc yelled in his ear.

"The baby was going to suffocate" Jon snarled.

The pool of red on the floor was growing larger. Luc's grip on DJ's arms was tight, "Jon, take her out of here, please? DJ, focus!"

He couldn't. He was too angry and too hungry. Gingerly, Jon moved out of the room and Luc shoved DJ away. He bit down on his wrist and pressed it to the bite, his blood going to her wounds.

"Luna...get up. Now."

She grunted slightly, stirring.

"Open your eyes."

"Shut up" she murmured.

"Open your eyes!" he snapped.

She swiftly slapped him, but it had no force. He picked her up and filled her wounds with his blood. Slowly, she was healing. Her head rolled against her brother's chest, her pale skin tainted red. DJ's sharp canines elongated into full-fledged fangs. His eyes darkened to black, cold, hungry. As Luna's wound closed, he sprung. Luc cried out as his neck was sliced open by DJ's fangs, his bleeding wrist pinned by DJ's other hand. His blood dripped to the floor, coating the other vampire's hand. He sharply kneed upward, snapping a rib. DJ howled, tearing back.

"Luc-!"

He stumbled away and collapsed against Jon, his knees weak. Both panting, blood covering the floor and walls, the boys watched as DJ turned, slowly, into a bat and flew out the open window.

"We just let a hungry vampire leave." Luc murmured.

Jon lowered his mouth to his lover's neck, softly sealing the tear with gentle kisses and laps of his tongue before leaning down and doing the same for his wrist. Nearly limp against him, the smaller redhead smiled, "The baby?"

"Wrapped in a blanket. Take her and go lay down, I'll give her a bath after I clean up here."

"What if-"

"Trust me, he'll get the scent and come back."

Luc nodded and stumbled for the stairs before stealing a glance over his shoulder. He stumbled toward his room and muttered, "Oh my god, he is amazing..."

The fussing bundle in the middle of his bed smelled blood, squirming for it. He had no choice but to ignore the hungry cries as he collapsed on the floor, head spinning, thoroughly exhausted, muttering, "Well this is one way to end a night..."

...

Valeria limped toward home, her lower body aching. The rough, violent passion that she and Gabriel shared was amazing when they shared it, but she hoped, for her sake, that Operetta and Toralei were asleep. Finally giving up, she sat in the grass and laid back, curling up slightly. He hadn't meant to hurt her, she knew that, but her body wasn't adjusted to him yet, or the force he put into their sex. The thought crossed her mind that maybe he did like to hurt her; after all, it was the perfect way to get revenge, wasn't it? She curled up tighter, but the sensation didn't leave her. It got worse the closer she curled to herself. Tears in her eyes, she released her fetal position and balled her fist in the grass. Her body was going to ache for days, and then he was going to send her another text. A simple message to come meet him somewhere. And he would have his way with her again, and she would let him, because what he did to her felt so good...

"Val" she heard her brother say, his hand gentle on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

He sniffed her, and she him. She blinked and glanced up to him, gasping as she rolled away. Blood smeared across his face, his eyes still a dark red with hunger. A sharp sensation in her lower stomach made her stop moving abruptly, a hiss of breath coming from her lips.

"Who hurt you?" he snapped, picking her up.

"Nobody!" she snapped back, shoving him, "Put me down!"

"Val, you're fifteen-"

"And you just killed somebody, didn't you!"

He set her down.

Slowly, she got to her feet. Masochistic as it was, she looked at him, "You don't say anything, I won't say anything."

"Bullshit" he said.

"I've been left out of the loop all my life, Daniel Jeremy Fenrir, I'm not about to be left out of it again. Now, do we have a deal?"

Grudgingly, he offered his hand, "Deal."

He went inside, and Valeria exhaled, leaning against the cold exterior of the air conditioned house. Her cell vibrated in her pocket and she picked it up, "Hi, Sangri."

"Val, are you sleeping with my brother?"

The question was so simple, so direct, it made her blush. She nodded, but when she realized it couldn't be heard, she murmured, "Yeah."

She heard a soft exhale, "Where are you?"

"My back yard."

"Stay there, I'm coming over."

...

Luna stirred and smiled. A soft touch of a washcloth ran over her skin. She knew, before she fully awoke, that she was in a bathtub being tended to. Her head leaned back, "Oh DJ..."

"Actually, it's not DJ...this just made being related to you one day so much more awkward, you know that?"

Her eyes flew open and she attempted to cover up, "Jon! What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to make you the least appealing thing in a vampire buffet!"

"What's that supposed...oh god." Her hand covered her mouth as she remembered what had just occurred. He handed her the washcloth gingerly, "You can..."

She nodded, "Where's DJ?"

"I don't know."

"Luc?"

"He gave you his blood to heal you. I cleaned him up, he's sleeping."

"My baby?"

He smiled wistfully, "You're the proud mother of a baby girl. I don't know if you have names..."

She shook her head.

"She's in one of the old cribs, in your room. I gave her a bath and put her in some baby clothes...I think they're yours."

She looked at him and smiled slightly, tears in the corners of her eyes, "If I wasn't naked right now, I'd hug you."

"Well, the naked part really does nothing for me, but yeah, please put clothes on before I see you next...This got so weird, so fast."

"Like you giving me a bath while I was asleep wasn't?"

"Hey, somebody's gotta take care of my slightly-little sister."

She smiled and watched as he got up and washed his hands. "Jon?"

He glanced back with his eyes shielded jokingly.

"Thanks...bro."

He smiled, "Anytime, sis."

She finished washing off and climbed out of the bath, wrapping herself in a towel before dashing into the bedroom to gaze down at the beautiful, bundle wrapped baby. Her eyes filled with tears and she smiled.

"Oh, I hope your eyes are dark pink...that would be so pretty" she whispered.

The little baby stirred, a pale fist twitching.

Her damp fingers touched the little fist and she leaned in and kissed it. The soft brush of lips earned the tiny orb-like eyes to open. She was right; dark pink. Tears ran down her face, "Oh god...I don't know what to name you. You're perfect."

She cooed softly and put her fist to her mouth. She had little fangs, baby fangs. She laughed softly, clasping her hands together, "I'm seriously going to call you Stella."

The baby looked at her with the same expression she would've said once.

"Okay, okay...I'll think..."

The little baby eyed her suspiciously before reaching out. She gathered her into her arms and let the towel slip slightly, giving her baby access to her food. She brushed her fingers delicately over the baby's face, _her_ baby. She smiled with all of her heart, cradling her daughter to her chest.

"That's it" she whispered, "Good girl." Tiny drops of ruby welled up to her little girl's fangs, milk and blood mixing for her little girl. Tiny tears ran over her cheeks as she smiled, curling up against the bed, "My beautiful girl...Mommy's girl."

Those beautiful, deep pink eyes watched her with curiosity.

"You're gonna be slightly out of place, aren't you? Kinda like me and DJ. Queen of the jungle."

The baby burped and cooed.

The idea struck her as she murmured, "Flora? Fawn? Tawny? I kinda like Tawny...Bunny?"

With each passing name, the child grew less and less interested.

"Bambi?"

The baby began to suck her fingers, looking all around but at her mother.

"Rainee" she muttered in a last-ditch effort to attract the baby's attention.

The baby looked back with interest.

"Ray-nee. You like it? Mama's little ray of sunshine."

Those pretty pink eyes smiled up at her as she yawned.

"Rainee Jasper?"

Rainee made a sound that sounded like a laugh.

"You only get to choose so much, you know."

The little baby touched her face, and clear as Day, Luna felt the peace her daughter felt. The fullness of her little belly. The enjoyment at her mother's voice. And fresh tears spilled over her face. Her wants and her desires were none; she was too little to really understand. And yet, she understood perfectly.

Luna leaned in and pressed her nose lightly to her cub's. Her baby touched her face. That perfect empathy returned, filling her with fresh joy. It was going to take a bit of getting used to.


	148. Couples' Retreat 6

_6_

Clawd shut the door and climbed into bed with me. Candles lit the walls, making shadows dance across the ceiling. I sighed and put my head on the pillow, my heart swelling as he massaged my back.

"I love it here" I whispered.

"I know" he murmured, leaning in and feathering a kiss over the back of my neck.

I bit my lip as his skilled hands worked out my tension. Dealing with my father always made me tense. He slipped my shorts off, unfastening the tie against the back of my neck for my shirt in the process, "Shall we pick up where we left off?"

I blushed and rolled over, slipping off my shirt for him and allowing him dominance. He kissed me gently, the kiss quickly deepening. He teasingly brushed his claws against my hip. I squirmed, "If you maim one more pair of my underwear, Clawd Wolf-"

He smirked, "What, I don't get to take them off anymore?" He slipped them off and dropped them aside swiftly, "You really think you could hold out on me?"

"No" I panted softly as he softly kissed my collarbone, "I know I couldn't. I need you..."

I ran my fingers over his light fur. His lips locked with mine, taking my hips in his hands. I moaned lightly, our bodies joining. He braced his weight over me, his eyes locking with mine as he raised over me, "I love you baby."

I whimpered and caressed his chest, "I love you too."

He lightly hitched my leg over his waist, making me blush. He kissed that blush away as he guided my body with his. I fluttered my eyes shut. He grasped my hands and kissed my fingers, my palms, my wrists. I looped my arms around his neck as he caressed me, filling me, completing me with himself. He kissed the crook of my elbow. I cried out softly. He kissed my shoulder. My neck. My lips, deeply. I clung to him and gently clawed his back. We met our mutual climax, my whimper muffled against his mouth. He groaned and kissed my forehead, "My girl."

I nodded and nuzzled him, "My Clawd. Mine and mine alone."

He grinned and kissed me forcefully. I purred, delighted by the sudden force. He pinned my hands to the bed, claiming me for another round. He reaffirmed his claim on me, showing me his possession of me. I loved it. I loved it when he got dominant. I clawed his back as he bit my neck, drawing each others' blood. When we reached our climax, I felt obliged to give my neck to him in submission. And he sunk his sharp teeth into my skin again, biting down, making me submit to him. My tension melted away, my body purely and thoroughly owned by him. My mate and mine alone. He kissed the blood away and sealed the love bite with kisses, holding me close. I couldn't think of a time when I'd been scared of him or the dominance he exerted. It was just a wolf thing, and I was part of the pack. I understood it. We nuzzled each other and kissed. He smirked and softly nipped my lower lip, "I love being with you."

"I love it too." I nuzzled him and sighed. My iCoffin went off. Clawd gently moved away so I could grab it before returning to me, spooning me while I picked up. I cuddled into him and smiled, "Hi honey."

"So, what's your opinion on Rainee Jasper? Cause I think it sounds cute."

"I do too" I smiled, "Naming your sister's baby already?"

"Oh you don't know the half of it, Mom." Luc laughed, "She's gonna be a heartbreaker just like little...hey, Luna, I found your naked baby pictures!"

"Lucas!" I heard her yell.

"Don't tempt your sister into homicide more than you have to" I reminded him.

The phone was wrestled from his hand and I heard Catalina say, "Mom? Tell Luc not to be a pain."

"Luc, don't be a pain" I said, smiling, "How's my baby ghoul?"

"I got Max to kiss the froggy."

I laughed, "Did the froggy turn into a person?"

"No. But it was funny to watch."

I smiled and glanced to Clawd. He smiled sheepishly.

"What about your brother?"

"All he does is eat, sleep, watch TV and poop. He's still a baby."

Clawd got up to muffle his laughter. I shook my head, "He's a little boy, Cat. He'll be simple until he's hit his double digits."

"I think he's kinda dumb."

Alex's tiny little voice said "And one point seven-seven-two-four-five is the square root of pi, Cat."

"Show off" she said.

"Are you all okay? Do you need me to rush home to stop the house from burning down or something?"

"No. I like staying with Auntie Deenie. Uncle Deuce makes the _best_ food!"

"I like the cheesecake" Alex said, "I want some cheesecake."

"See what I mean?"

"Tell your older siblings not to kill each other and you can go have some cheesecake."

"GUYS! MOM SAID DON'T KILL EACH OTHER!" Catalina yelled. Clawd was still laughing.

"I love you Momma, but we're gonna go get cheesecake from Unkie Deuce, okay?" Alex said.

"Okay babies. We love you too, we'll be home soon."

"Miss you" Alex muttered.

"I miss you too."

They hung up and I smiled. Clawd wiped his eyes, "That was too cute."

"I seem to remember someone else being a very simple little boy. Who also dug in the yard and buried his best friend in a ditch one time."

"He fell asleep in my beanbag okay?"

"You boys and your toys." I set my phone down on the nightstand. I was promptly tackled flat on the bed. I screamed and laughed, trying to tug away, knowing what was coming next. "No! I'll do anything!"

"Too late!" he yelled and started tickling me. I screamed and laughed, flailing and thrashing. He pinned me down and tickled me mercilessly.

"Clawd Wolf! Let me up right now! I mean it! Stop it!" I couldn't stop laughing. There were tears in my eyes as I smacked his hands.

"Nu-uh" he teased.

"Clawd, please!" I begged.

He tickled me until I just couldn't take it anymore and had to fight my way out from under him to sprint for the bathroom. He laughed. I waited until I had a free chance to dash by him and out the bedroom door in my extra nightdress. I heard him laugh again.

"Hey, we might as well start having PJ parties, the way this is going" Kate teased. She was back to work on that ice cream, gathered around the island with Harriet and Marie.

"So I take it they're back in love?"

"I take it I'm not getting any sleep tonight and for the wrong reasons" Marie teased, swiping a finger-full of frosting from the can Harriet had a spoon in. I smiled and took up a seat, "That bad?"

"They managed to be louder than the soundproofing. Yeah, it's pretty bad." Marie glanced backward and I smiled. Uncle Vlad was completely out on the couch, head buried under a pillow, snoring every so often.

"God I love that man" she muttered.

"Okay, Lala, don't take offence, but I thought for the longest time he was gay" Kate said.

"Didn't we all?" Harriet teased.

"I knew he wasn't" I said with a little smile, "But then again, I've met his past love interests."

"He's had past love interests?"

"Oh my god, he's a bleeding heart. See, sometimes, there would be towns that would send their prettiest little virgins up to-" I air quoted, "'appease' Daddy, Uncle Vlad always was the one taking them in and taking care of them. I'm sure he fell for a few. They were always nice, poor girls. The ones that weren't he never really helped out, he had a way of knowing that."

"How did you two come from that family?" Harriet asked.

I shrugged, "Kindness is a recessive gene."

Clawrk walked out from the other room. He rubbed his eyes and went up to Harriet, wrapping his arms around her. She patted his hand as he rested it on her tummy. Passing her frosting to Marie, she smiled, "I've gotta get this one back to bed."

Kate yawned, "Yeah well, maybe I should go cuddle up to Val..."

Marie quirked her ears, "I think we can finally get to bed."

I smiled at them as they dispersed, leaving me sitting there with the frosting. I sighed, taking a finger full of frosting and indulging.

"Room for one more?"

I glanced to Val and smiled lightly, "Sure."

He stumbled slightly, probably still tipsy as he picked me up and put me down in the other chair. I brought my frosting with me. He grinned, "Hoarder."

"Have some coffee."

"I'd rather have some chocolate." He took a finger-scoop too and lightly touched my nose. I squeaked and wiped it off. He laughed. For a long moment, we sat there and ate, the silence of the night pumping contentment into every corner of the house.

"Do you ever wonder what it would've been like?" he asked.

"Let's not go there."

He took my hand and guided my finger to his lips. I bit my lower lip as he cleaned every trace of frosting from it, his lips pressing to my palm.

"You're drunk, Val. Go back to bed."

"Are you?" he murmured, leaning in to kiss my neck. I pushed him back, but his soft lips found purchase. He ran his lips over my neck and up to mine. I gently pushed him away, "Val, go to bed. Please."

"Just one kiss" he begged. His breath smelled like alcohol and chocolate. I sighed and climbed off of his lap. He stood with me, holding my wrist. There was nothing desperate in the way he touched me anymore, and that was so much more attractive. He wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling lightly, "Just let me kiss you."

"Valentine...stop. You're not Clawd. You are never gonna be Clawd."

He kissed me. He cupped my body in his hands and he kissed me so deeply...I pushed on his chest. Lightly, he kissed my lower lip. His tongue brushed mine. I broke the kiss, his warm breath fanning my face. My hands on his bare chest felt so much more intimate than it should've.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, "I just...still want you. You're so pretty. So...good."

"What is it that you want so much from me? You love me, or at least you say you do, and you just won't leave me alone-"

"Your heart" he whispered. He rested his hand over my chest, his fingertips on the steady thrum of my heart in my chest. "Your heart is what brought me to you and what keeps me coming back."

I smoothed his ruffled hair, "Go to bed, Val."

"Just tell me...do you love me?"

I sighed, "Not the way you love me."

"Just say it. I just wanna hear you say it."

I rested my hand over his and murmured, "I love you too, Valentine. Now go to bed before you pass out where you stand."

He guided my lips against his lightly, stealing yet another kiss. I sighed, half in exasperation, half in acceptance. Some things about Valentine would just never change.

"Goodnight, Draculaura."

He rubbed his blurry eyes as he stumbled back toward his bedroom. I turned toward mine. My stomach did uncomfortable little flips of confusion. I peeked in; Clawd had fallen asleep waiting for me, half-covered by our sheets. I shut the door and blew out the candles, climbing into bed beside him. His warm body wrapped around mine. I used his arm for a pillow and smiled. Val wasn't warm like this. Still, my lips tingled as the words in my mind alternated between _traitor_ and _Relax, just talk to Clawd in the morning. Talk to Val. He's drunk, he's just a guy._ I sighed and shut my eyes. Somehow...in the back of my mind...I had the nagging feeling that this was not going to work out like I hoped it would.


	149. Couples' Retreat 7

_7_

The house was otherwise silent while its occupants slept, but Harriet Wolf was up not long after dawn. Eggs were frying in bacon grease, the actual bacon having just been finished. She licked her fingers as her butterscotch colored eyes examined the eggs with practiced restraint, making sure they were cooked thoroughly before she ate them. Normally, she wouldn't have cared if she was hungry, but her hand lightly fluttered to her stomach as she thought of the little cubs growing in her womb that needed protection.

"Morning" Dracula said, about as cheerful as the over two thousand year old vampire got.

Harriet cracked a smile, "Morning. You seem happy."

"Well I'd like to say sex solves all problems, but we still have a few more to work out. Surprisingly, I think my daughter was right."

"She usually is. You raised a bright and beautiful girl."

He watched her carefully, "How far along are you?"

"Almost ten weeks" she said with a small smile, "They have heartbeats. They're twins."

"Congrats."

"Thank you."

A moment of silence passed between them as she shut off the stove and transferred scalding eggs from the pan onto a plate, "Want some?"

"No, I'm fine. I don't eat breakfast very often."

She nodded lightly, taking the plate to the island and sitting across from him.

He folded his hands under his chin and watched her, ruby eyes flicking across her features the way a scientist observed a wriggling specimen.

"Like what you see?" she teased.

"You have a nice tan and sun highlights. I'm trying to imagine what it's like being out in the sun without the sensation of burning."

She shrugged, "Ah, we all burn sometimes. Though I'm sure that's not what you meant."

"And food has...appeal to you."

"It doesn't for you?" Her eyes flicked up to him.

He smiled, "Not the appeal blood has. I find that the scent and taste of blood spans far greater than the taste of food."

She shook her head, "Then you haven't tasted my cooking."

He got up and walked around behind her. Her grip on the fork tightened as he brushed her hair back and took a soft inhale, "You would taste...amazing. The scent of you is quite comparable to...the richness of chocolate, the sweetness of brandy...and the taste of steak."

She snapped around, eyes blazing, protecting her stomach, "Back off."

He smiled, "As you wish. You know, I welcomed your husband's parents with open arms."

"Yeah, I've heard the stories. I've heard the things you made people do to get in."

"I don't hurt...pretty ones."

She turned around, claws out. He grabbed her hand but not the opposite as her claws sliced through the front of his pajama pants. His eyes widened and teeth grit, trying desperately not to make a sound.

"With the exception of your brother, you vampires need to learn when no means no."

"Release me" he snarled.

Her claws sliced as she let go. He bit down on his tongue, his hands cupping his crotch. Tears smarted in his eyes and he limped a few steps away. She set her plate in the sink and washed the blood from her claws. A low growl sent a jolt of pure terror down her spine. Her heart started to pound. She glanced back, noticing that he was healing, and his eyes had darkened slightly. As he straightened up, she wrapped her arms around herself, "Don't. I'm warning you."

Before he could say anything, I cut in, "You touch her, and I'll finish what she started. Father of mine or not."

I watched the darkness in his eyes fade slightly. I went to Harriet's side and cuddled up to her. She smiled and hugged me back, smoothing my hair. Her heart was still fluttering like a butterfly's wings. She trapped my hand against her stomach; I knew she was worried about her cubs. It was wolf nature. I nuzzled her reassuringly.

When I glanced up, he'd disappeared. I was used to that, but I knew she wasn't. She clung to me and ran her fingers through my hair.

"It's okay, Momma" I soothed.

She just nodded. Her nose twitched. I cuddled into her side and rubbed her flat belly. She kissed my cheek, "I'm okay Lala."

"Don't be scared. He's just an irritable old bat."

"I am not old" I heard him call out of his bedroom. I smirked. Still, she looked worried. I gave her a light wolf-nuzzle. She left my side and went back to her room. I crossed my arms over my chest, suddenly feeling very out of place, mostly because I kissed my best friend in this very spot the night before.

As if fate was fucking with me, he walked in. He held his head and groaned, limping over to get coffee, "Never...ever again...I don't think I can look at a bottle of liquor for the rest of my un-life..."

I couldn't help but smirk, "You're such a pussy."

He looked at me with the whites of his eyes reddened, "I've been up, driving the porcelain bus, since five AM. You wanna criticize me, make me some coffee first."

I shook my head, "You're the big bad drunken vampire, you do it."

"Oh god, now I know how women feel when they're pregnant" he muttered.

"You might be pregnant. I think some wild shit went on down at that beach last night."

"That's not funny."

But in my mind, it was. I couldn't help but be a little cruel after the kiss he gave me. What I'd hated so much about it was that there was a part of me that enjoyed it. He looked at me with the kind of pain in his eyes he rarely ever showed, "What's wrong with you today?"

Then, I just couldn't stand myself. I couldn't hurt him because of how I felt. I frowned and gave him the cup I took, "Sit. I'm sorry."

I guided him to a chair and he groaned, burying his face in his hands, "The light hurts...so much more than usual."

I rubbed his shoulders.

He groaned and leaned back. I felt a knot between his shoulder blades and very gently massaged it out. His eyes fell shut and he smiled slightly, "See? This is why I love you La, it can be the crack of fucking dawn and you're taking care of everybody."

I felt so bad, because I wanted to take care of him. He was still so good to me. He smiled and stretched out, "Somebody should hire you for massages. You give the best."

"I'm more of a yoga person" I teased.

He grinned, "Yeah, bullshit. The fearleading squad got you to put your leg over your head and now the only yoga you do is with Clawd in the middle of the night. Downward dog, lotus flower...though, I have to ask, how would you work a tree into that? Cause knowing you, you would."

I blushed, "Pervert."

"You rather enjoy it, don't you? It gets you all hot and flustered."

I smacked his arm and he playfully smacked my arm back, lightly. He was gentler than he'd ever been. I leaned in and kissed his cheek, and he smiled.

"You are the only person who knows I gagged on my toothbrush this morning and still finds me remotely attractive."

I rolled my eyes, "I didn't know that. That was so much less appealing."

"Kate actually kicked me out of bed" he said.

"I would too, you're disgusting!" I said, swatting him again, "You share too many details!"

He gripped my hips and trapped me between his arm and the counter, leaning in and whispering, "And then, I slowly took Katie's panties off-"

I squealed and pushed him away, laughing, "You bloody pervert! There's a reason I won't sleep with you!"

"Oh god, do not insult my size" he said, "You wolf women always go for the throat on size."

I blushed, "Actually, you're pretty comparable."

He raised a brow, "I am? I mean, hell yeah I am."

I laughed, "It's because you're a dirty pig."

"I showered this morning!"

We both burst into laughter. Kate peeked out of the bedroom, her hair a mess, "Do you guys mind? I'm trying to sleep and Val never shuts the door."

"Sorry" I blushed and looked down.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "If you're still drunk, get your ass in this bed, because I will not hear you muttering about Draculaura again all night in my ear without taking your precious little dick off."

"You see what I mean!" he said to me. For once, I didn't feel like saving him. I felt sick. They were happy and joking together, but I'd given him something to mutter about. They returned to their bedroom with Val holding the mug in his hands. I turned away from the rest of the house and walked onto the deck. Swaying palms blocked a good portion of the sun, but the humid air kissed my face. Kissed my skin. I resisted the urge to slip the straps of my nightgown off and let it kiss the tops of my breasts. If I slipped any lower, the air could caress my body. I leaned on the railing and put my face in my hands, tears running out of my eyes before I could catch them.

Clawd's hands rested on my hips. He nuzzled the top of my head, "Why are you crying? We can come back..."

"I'm not good enough for you" I whispered, "You don't deserve how...how bad I am. I'm just as bad as my father. I'm worse."

"Is this about Val?"

I nodded.

"You kissed him last night."

I lifted my face. He brushed my tears away, "Lala, how long have we been married? I know you. What mattered to me was that you came to bed with me, not him. Even when he was controlling you, you were still coming home to me at the end of the day. You curled up into me and you slept on my chest."

"I love him" I whispered. Once I said the words, they were so obvious. Of course I loved him, he was Val. He was romantic, asinine, sweet, misguided, totally wrong for me and yet totally right.

"I know you do. But the more important thing is, you love me more."

I nudged my nose to his softly, "With all my heart."

He smiled, "Then stop crying. I don't care if you love Val. Listen, Lala...your dad and I talked. I started the fight."

I wiped my eyes, "You did?"

"He was telling me that vampires have more than one mate at a time. His mates were Lissa, Verona, and now Livvy. That's why he feels so empty, because he killed two out of three of them."

"Aleera and Marishka?"

"Ask him. The point is, he said...he said he saw a future with you and Val. With Val being your mate too." Clawd grit his teeth, "He said he knew you loved him. And that you wanted him, and that I should come to terms with it so you didn't feel like it was wrong."

"I'm not gonna cheat on you. I'm not gonna let him cheat on Kate-"

"It's in vampire nature. I can't stop being a wolf for you...I can't ask you to stop being a vampire for me. Just...tell me if you ever decide you really want him."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"I can't believe what I'm saying, but I know you'll never have more than us. Even your dad said there would never be anyone else if it was just me and him."

"My dad's also usually full of shit and superstition."

"Your dad also knew how to bring our kids into the world. He knew how to fix you afterward, and if this is good for you...if you want this, at any point in time, just talk to me. I love you, Lala. I will never make you unhappy to make myself happy."

I melted against him and kissed him. The sentiment was so sweet, but I couldn't. Not after as long as I had been just Clawd's. He kissed me too, very gentle and tender. He nuzzled me and whispered, "You're not a wolf, Lala. You need what you need. I need you."

I kissed him again, "I love you, Clawd. Only you."

...

"Mama!" Luna yelled from the stairs. There was a baby in her arms. My eyes filled with tears and I made Clawd stop the car halfway up the driveway. I swear, it hit him at the same moment it hit me. DJ hung out in the doorway as I ran up the driveway, leaving my luggage in the car. I showered Luna and her baby's faces with kisses, tears running from my eyes freely, "Oh my god, this is my granddaughter!"

She nodded, "Her name's Rainee, Mom. She's premature, but she's healthy. Viv says she's gonna get big fast. She's got good genes." She smiled to DJ with pure love in her eyes. I thanked god, and then I hugged my daughter and granddaughter. Clawd had his phone in his hand as he got out of the car. We'd unpack later. Like a shot, Kate came tearing up the drive, "I HAVE A GRANDBABY?"

I moved aside to let her see. She took one look at Rainee and burst into tears, jumping up and down. Valentine walked up after her and smiled lightly, putting his hand on her back. He shook his head, wrapping his arms around her, "There goes one shattered dream."

I flipped him off.

My father's car stopped in front of the house and Olivia got out first. Her eyes bright, she dashed up much the same way Kate had, and Marie came running from down the street. We were the only people in the world who hadn't known; after all, Clawrk and Harriet had stopped off here first. I caught traces of the scent of them. _And I'm not a wolf my behind._

"Let me see my great grandchild" Olivia said, her eyes wide. I snorted, walking off slightly, "Olivia! You're younger than me!"

"Thank god I'm older than Clawd or this would be awkward."

He laughed, "Too late."

Uncle Vlad walked up, took one look at Rainee, and had the most hilarious reaction. First, he smiled like the chershire cat. Then, he grabbed his hankie, pulled off his glasses and started bawling like a baby. Luna started giggling and walked over to him, hugging him tightly, "It's okay Uncle Vlad-"

"I remember when you were just a baby!" he wailed, holding her and Rainee extremely tight, "And now...now you have one!"

Kate wiped her eyes, "Does he usually get like this?"

"He did when the twins were born. And CJ. But other than that? Not in fifteen years."

He bawled so loudly I tried not to laugh. I loved and adored my uncle, but sometimes I realized the very startling truth; I was the only sane person in my family.

...

"Hey" Sangria said softly.

Valeria smiled, "Hey."

"So, I saw your niece. She's pretty."

"Thanks. I'm proud of him...what did you wanna talk about the other night? Cause I waited...but you never showed."

Sangria took her hand and laced it with Val's, frowning slightly, "I promise, this is my totally unbiased opinion, okay?"

Val nodded.

"Gabriel is just trying to hurt you. He doesn't love you. He loves making you bleed."

Valeria shut her eyes, "I love him, though. I love him no matter what he does to me."

"He hit you" she whispered, "Didn't he? The last time, he beat you, didn't he?"

Valeria nodded quickly.

"I was pregnant once...with your brother's baby. He beat me until I lost it."

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Don't be. It's...its' all in the past, now. You know my blue rose bush that I grow in my room? I know this sounds morbid...but my baby is in there. She would've been a girl just like Rainee. I would've named her Georgia...that's why I don't let anyone take my Georgia roses. Cause that would've been her name...Georgia Rose...just like mine."

Val glanced up to see her best friend wipe her eyes. She saw the pain in them. But Sangria smiled, "I loved that baby, even if it was your brothers. Even if I was fourteen, I still wanted that baby. I said I could do it. I could have her, I could keep her safe, even if I couldn't protect myself..."

"Sangri-"

"I don't want that to happen to you. And it's going to. He wants revenge, Val. You love him, but he loves hurting you. He thinks he's getting payback the rougher he is with you, the more he makes you bleed and cry. You're not gonna love him if you keep coming around him. What if you get pregnant? Then what? You'd have to tell him, and he'd...he'd do it for revenge. Because that's what happened to me. And I will not lose my niece or my nephew to that like I lost my daughter."

"Oh Sangria" Val whispered.

"Promise me that until he realizes what he really wants from you, you will stay away from him. I love you, Val, you and Luna are my best friends, and I am not gonna see you get hurt over nothing. My brother isn't worth that. Loving him isn't worth that, trust me. Loving anybody isn't worth that. If Marcus did that, I'd leave him. If DJ did it to Luna, you know she'd be out the door faster than she could punch him."

Tears ran down Valeria's face, "I need him."

"Val, I promise you. When he stops being a dick, I'll call you. But I'm not gonna sit by and let you get hurt."

"I am hurt" she whispered, "I haven't been able to walk right in two days. And my heart hurts...I need him."

Sangria gripped her hands, "I will not let you do this to yourself. Stay here. Don't come around my house, don't come around my brother, just pretend he doesn't exist. Please. Val, if you love me...if you love yourself, do this, please."

She shut her eyes and nodded. Sangria tugged her into a tight hug, but she cried anyway. Her shoulders shook as she cried. Sangria brushed her fingers through her hair and rocked her gently, "Shh...shh...it'll be like he never existed, Val. I promise. I'll keep him away from you."

She wanted to scream for the opposite, but the persistent ache in her lower body told her not to. She hadn't told anyone about the very audible and obvious snap when he broke her leg like a twig. Right up near her hip, her thigh radiated persistent pain and a bruise that wouldn't go away. It was probably worse than it felt, but she didn't care, because Gabriel had done it to her. She wanted to grab her best friend by the shoulders and shake her and scream_ I don't care if he beats me, I love him._ But Sangria would never understand. Eventually, the little blond had to murmur a quick apology and dash off in the direction of her best friend's house like a startled fawn, but she wasn't alone for long.

"Val? You've been out here an awful long time...oh Val." Operetta sunk onto the bench beside her and held her. A fresh wave of tears came to her eyes as she spilled the whole story to her adoptive mother, starting at the very beginning. She poured her broken heart out onto the grass, knowing that the pain would never be fixed that way, but also knowing that if there was one woman that knew what it was like to have her heart broken that way, it was Operetta, and she would help her put the pieces back together again.

**MH**


	150. Ultimatum

**Ultimatum**

Eros had enough. Gods were not supposed to interfere in the lives of "mortals"-but since at least half of Radcliffe Way wasn't that, the rules could be bent a little.

He descended in a bolt of red lightning, an unusual fashion for the God of Love. He stood in the center of the street and thundered, "Valentine and Katherine. Vladimir and Olivia. Gabriel and Valeria. Come to me, now."

Everyone sensed his presence. Some watched, others preferred to ignore. But no one could disobey the god of love. Kate emerged with Valentine first, holding his hand. Valeria followed under Operetta's terrified gaze.

He gestured for Valeria to stay put while he motioned Kate and Valentine first.

He pressed a single fingertip to her chest over her heart. A red-tinged light passed from his hand to her, and she stumbled back. Valentine supported her, his arms around her.

"This is your decision, Valentine. At any time, between now and the day you die, if you so put Draculaura before Katherine, she will die."

"What?" Kate snapped.

"No" Valentine snarled, his arms tightening around her.

"You aren't going to have it both ways. You can either choose to be with Draculaura, or you can choose to be with Kate. And no one else."

"Take it back" Valentine snapped.

"It won't harm her otherwise, Valentine. This is just to put your perspective in order. You have to make a choice."

"Take it back! Put it on me, not on her!"

Eros took hold of his collar and snarled in his face, "I don't take orders from posers. You have to choose who you love more."

He grit his teeth. The god could see tears in his eyes, but he didn't let up.

"What if they both need me?"

"They won't. A word of advice, Valentine...if you truly love her, let her go. If you truly love Kate, prove it."

Kate tugged him back and touched his face. Even with the doubt of their love openly presented to them, Eros didn't doubt her love for him. It was the vice versa that he did.

Valeria stepped past her parents, "You wanted to see me?"

He smiled and gestured her to his side. She limped toward him, his arm draped over her, and he kissed her forehead. Her pain healed instantly, her eyes flicking up to him. He motioned for Gabriel to join him, and produced a red rose from the air. He passed it to Valeria, "This flower represents your happiness. Gabriel, you're going to be holding onto it. If the flower dies from her sorrow, there will be serious repercussions."

"My parents won't let you kill me." Gabriel glanced to the flower before taking it.

"Are your parents gods?"

"They're vampires."

Eros laughed and kissed Valeria's forehead again, "And you, my dear, do not worry. This will teach you to value this girl, because you will only get her. And I will make sure you lose the ability to ever love again."

Valeria's eyes widened, and Gabriel's hold on the flower tightened. He lowered his eyes and stepped away. Valeria smiled slightly and guided her parents back, watching as Gabriel walked away. Kate practically pulled her away from Eros as the god grew more and more impatient with the king of the undead.

Finally, Dracula and Olivia emerged from the treeline, a few feet apart. Though it seemed like a good portion of the problems he needed to fix had been done for him, he still noticed the nearly forced submission in Olivia's demeanor toward her husband. The moment they approached, Eros smirked and gestured upward. A tight leather cord bound their arms together. Both made a sound of surprise, tugging on it only to feel it tighten.

"As for you two, you have to learn how to communicate sometime. Years have passed and you think this is just going to work? Fix it. Now."

With the last order, the god of love disappeared and left the three couples in the middle of the street.

"Well this is fucking lovely" Dracula snarled.

Gabriel held the flower as he stood across the street. Valeria raised her chin proudly, her eyes blazing still, and she turned on her heel and went inside.

...

I stayed up, even when Valentine was asleep. We held each other all night, his soft voice whispering vows to keep me safe. To stay with me. But he made those promises before, and he broke them just as easily. I got up and walked outside; to do what I wasn't sure. But there was a baseball bat, a saw blade and Val's car sitting pretty in the garage. Operetta's sat beside it. Somebody would have a car, at least...I grabbed the saw blade and cut his alarm. Then his horn. Then I slashed his tires and carved my name into the hood of his car. I didn't know why I felt the urge to murder metal, but I did. I picked up the bat and off came one headlight. Both. The mirrors, the taillights, and I beat a nice dent in the hood.

Satisfied, exhausted, with tears running from my eyes, I dropped the bat and walked back in.

"Sounds like you had fun" Toralei said from the couch, half asleep, wrapped in a blanket.

I sat next to her, "Abandonment issues?"

She nodded, "You don't know the half of it."

"Security blankets are cool" I said with a little smile, "I had one when I was a kid."

"I get tired, I wrap up, I'm a cat. Figure it out."

I leaned over and stroked her hair. She sighed and leaned against me, "What is it about you dogs knowing how to pet?"

I shrugged, not taking the dig personally. Apparently my life was cheap anyway. I stroked her hair and earned sleepy purrs.

"What's wrong with the girls in this house? We love the biggest pricks in existence."

"Not Op. She's dating a cop now. Darren Silver, remember him?"

I nodded, "Good for her."

She rubbed her eyes, "Heath isn't a prick. He's an asshole, yeah, but he's not that bad."

I just kept petting her and eventually she fell asleep. I sat on the couch, and after a while, I must've fallen asleep too because before I knew it, I was starting to wake up, and it was light outside.

"Mornin' sleepyhead" Operetta called. She had a quirk to her lips, "Val's not up yet, but I get the feeling he's gonna wake up fast when he sees that Rodeo Drive pileup you made his car into."

I smiled, "How'd you know?"

"Cause you made Before He Cheats come to life, sugar. And if I were you, I would've done it years ago."

I cradled Toralei's head on my lap and murmured, "I used to be worth a damn, Operetta. Nobody loved me, but nobody hated me either. And now I'm like some...dime whore or something. I just came back for more. And my life's on the damn line again, and all he does is make me promises he knows he can't keep. He should've just walked across the street and fucked her and killed me."

"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, Katie. Val's...just a guy. You can control him."

"How? He's Val. He knows he's amazing."

"Because Katie, he can wear the pants, but you're wearing the heels. You don't like what he's doin', tell him off. He is your man, you know."

I gently slid out from under Toralei and went to Operetta, giving her a huge hug. She wrapped her arms around me and held me tightly to her, "Katie, I love ya. More than anything. Ya gave me a home and a family. Now go show that boy who's boss, ya got me?"

I kissed her cheek, "Will do, Op." I snuck into my bedroom and I watched Val sleep for a minute. I was so tempted to throw his wardrobe around the room, to wake him up with cold water and kick the crap out of him, just to show him who was boss. But there was a little part of me that told me to kill him with kindness instead. I leaned down and placed a soft kiss against his lips as I crawled into bed with him, lightly petting his exposed chest. He stirred and smiled slightly, "Mmm, morning."

"Morning" I caressed his body eagerly, kissing him persuasively, "Hungry?"

"Not for food."

I yawned, "Well, if you do, go get us some breakfast in bed. I feel like eggs."

He cracked open an eye as I laid down and stretched out, cuddling my pillow, and quickly fell asleep.

...

"Why are you so sad?" Gabriel asked.

I looked at him, "Are you stupid? My brother's dead. My parents came back from the dead and disrupted my life again, and now you're being a total prick. I have every right to be sad."

He looked away, "I'm sorry about that."

"Sorry didn't break my hip."

He stayed silent.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Cuddle me."

He smiled and brought me against his side, laying down in the grass. I ran my hand over his chest, feeling the light and soft beat of his heart. He shut his eyes and I leaned down and kissed his neck.

He sighed, "I really am sorry. I do love you. I just...I can't stand it. I didn't get any satisfaction."

"Killing won't bring you peace" I whispered.

"I'm starting to think peace was never an option."

I unbuttoned his shirt and kissed on his chest. His eyes remained shut. I rubbed between his legs. He ran his fingers through my hair, "Val..."

"I love you. I wanna please you."

He rolled over on top of me and gently pinned me down, "No. Now it's my turn to take care of you."

I blushed, "But...what if someone sees? It's daytime...and I wanna make love in your bed."

He scooped me up, "Then that's what we'll do." Very lightly, he kissed me, "I was wrong, okay? And Sangria told me what she said to you...more like screamed it at me while she was beating me with a high heel. Sometimes I wonder how your brother managed to pin her down anyway. She's got some real balls after she started hanging out with Marcus."

"He's been teaching her how to fight" I said with a light blush. He smiled, "I'll believe that."

He carried me up to his bedroom and laid down with me. I blushed as he started to kiss my neck, "Where are your parents?"

"Who knows? Probably over with Lala." He shut the door and climbed into bed with me, caressing me and kissing me. I moaned. He never touched me like this...and I loved it. He groped gently, stripping away my clothes slowly. His lips traced the path his hands took, slowly working over my skin with absolutely no hurry. I squirmed under him and moaned, trembling, just waiting for the moment that was going to change it, but it never came. He made pure pleasure spring from his touch. Gentleness warmed my heart as I nuzzled into him, holding him. Absently, I noticed the flower begin to grow and bloom on his nightstand. He kept the flower of my joy close to him. Tears filled my eyes as he brought me to a gentle climax, holding me in his arms. I kissed his neck. He continued to cradle me, lightly caressing, totally bent on pleasing me. Making up for what he'd done wrong. I leaned up and kissed him lightly, "Gabriel, it's okay. You know how much I love you."

"But you don't know how much I really love you. And I've gotta fix that."

"Then you're gonna need a bigger vase."

He glanced over. It was like super roses were blooming; there were three in total now. He smiled, noticing the roots of the plant in the water, "Maybe we should plant it outside. Give you your own garden."

I kissed him gently and smiled, "The love I'm getting from you is enough. We're gonna have a whole half the forest."

"I hope Eros planned that."

"I hope so too."

...

"This isn't as bad as it could be, you know."

"No, it's just the equivalent of a full-arm handcuff" Vladimir snapped.

I caressed his hair from his face, "You know, it might go away if we talk."

"About what? How pissed off I am at the god of love? We were making things work on our own."

I tugged him away from his computer and over toward the couch. He had no choice but to go along with it, I nuzzled into his lap and sighed, "I love you, but the way you act doesn't say that to me sometimes."

"You know I love you" he nuzzled me.

"I do, but does Grayson? We need to think about him. He's happy in Salem..."

"And you miss him. And you want to go back to Salem with him. I don't want you to, I'll admit that, I don't want to be away from you."

"Maybe we need to. Maybe we just need a little space from each other so we can fall back in love."

"I've always loved you" he murmured. He kissed me. The coil was slowly shrinking, and I knew he was being honest. I nuzzled him and kissed back, holding his face, "I love you too. But I don't want to be away from my son. I've been without him long enough."

He nodded and nuzzled me, "I love you, Olivia. So very much."

"Come to Salem with me."

"And bring my problems back there? No. Darling...I'm glad Grayson and Draculaura are there, because it's safer for them. And it would be safer for you too."

I kissed him softly, "I can handle myself."

"I know you can. But I want you to be safe. I want you to have all the time with our son that you want. I want you to be happy."

The bond was slowly going away, and I gripped his face, "Don't I make you happy?"

He nodded, "Very much so. You're what I've always wanted. Strong...beautiful...tamed and wild at the same time."

I kissed him and beamed, "Good, because you're not getting rid of me that easily." The bond melted away. I wrapped my arms around his neck, "You can mourn your lost loves all you want, Vladimir, but at the end of the day I am the woman in your bed, understand?"

He smiled, "Yes darling. Whatever you say."

**MH**


	151. That's Amore 1

_Ok quick author's note: Nobody's done any Clawrk/Harriet, and the backstory is just there...I just feel I have to. Regular timeline shall resume after this. Enjoy!_

**That's Amore**

_1_

When he was eighteen, he would've played football, but he got kicked off the team for his anger issues. He wasn't the youngest and he wasn't the oldest of the wolf family; he had three older brothers and three younger ones. Clawrk Wolf got irritated quickly and was known around the high school for the fights he got in and won. But behavior aside, he took mostly honors classes and was smarter than the average wolf. No matter what classes they put him in, wood shop, auto shop, even an extra gym class, the extra rage was always there.

So that was why now, two years later, he was in Amsterdam. He couldn't just stay in Salem anymore, he had nobody to fight. Nothing to deal with. College was out for the summer and his brothers were home. He walked into the hotel from the cool night air, and then he saw her. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and he'd seen his fair share of girls, wolf, human, etcetera. Beautiful butterscotch eyes, sun-kissed, cinnamon tinted skin and luscious auburn curls.

She noticed him, and she blushed slightly. She was sitting alone, but he caught the scent. Werewolf. He smiled, showing a bit of canine. She shivered and blushed even deeper. He walked toward her, his room key dangling from his fingers as he sat beside her, "Hey."

"Hey" she said with that light blush still staining her cheeks pink.

"Clawrk Wolf" he offered his hand to her.

Her eyes lowered as the blush deepened, her hand softly touching his. A spark passed between them, and she lifted her eyes slightly, "Harriet Fang."

He lifted her hand to his lips, feathering a light kiss across her soft skin. His fingers, roughened from hard work, brushed hers. His eyes ran over her hungrily, making her flush with blush even deeper.

"Where ya from?"

"Indiana."

He smiled, "Oregon."

"Not too far..." He moved closer to her slightly, "What's wrong?"

She blushed, "You're an alpha. It kind of radiates off you."

"Shocking, isn't it?" he laughed.

She smirked and got up, "Well, Clawrk Wolf, maybe I'll see you tomorrow."

His hand shot out and grabbed hers. His eyes were molten gold, smoldering in such a sultry way, "Stay with me." Her eyes hungrily ran over him. He was muscular, with curly brown hair and such sweetness in those molten gold eyes that it made her swoon. She wanted to, but she'd be damned if she was gonna let any man tell her what to do. She smiled and stroked her fingers over his, "Meet me for breakfast tomorrow, right here, say, ten?"

He nodded and recaptured her hand, giving it another soft kiss, "Right here."

A pleasant heat started to smolder in her lower abdomen. Their eyes locked, and she immediately felt her wolf side submit to him. She forced herself to tear away and rush upstairs. Her skin was burning where he touched her, singing to be touched everywhere else. She shut the door and sunk down against it, biting down on her lower lip. For some reason, she could just imagine his hands on her body. Her cheeks flushed. Her waist began to ache and she curled up, pulling her knees to her chest, "No..."

Heat overwhelmed her body. Her heart was racing at an uncomfortable pace. She got up and limped toward the shower, the ache in her waist building with every second. Tears started in her eyes and rolled down her face. She climbed into the shower and turned on the cold water at full blast. Both of her older sisters were mated and pregnant, happily submissive to their husbands. She didn't want that for herself. After high school, she'd spent the past two years traveling, being free. The heat burned her body and she freely cried, alone in the privacy of her cold shower.

Her skin began to numb and slowly, slowly the cold calmed the burning ache. She buried her face in her hands and she cried. The heat had never been so forceful before. Of course she knew what it meant, he wanted to mate with her too. She bit down on her lip; mating meant the end of her freedom. The end of her solitude, her privacy. But it would be impossible to avoid him like the other wolves who had just passed through. He was different. If he were human, she would've dated him. But he was a wolf. Before long, she would be his mate, and it terrified her. The heat struck suddenly, harshly. She doubled over onto the tile floor and dug her claws into her palms, biting down on her lower lip to stop from screaming. Her pulse thundered. Blood stained the floor. Curled into herself, she waited until the ache subsided. Thoroughly freezing, exhausted and aching, she stood and washed and dressed in a pair of old pajamas, crawling into her bed. She never felt that kind of pain with her heat before. Harsh reality took hold; she had to submit to this wolf, or else she'd put herself in serious danger. She had already, waiting this long, but she wanted to fall in love. Tears ran down her face; both of her sisters had the kind of mates they had to learn to love, just because they didn't wait. She made it through her first heat alone the same way. She'd done it ever since. Laying in bed, thinking to herself as she fell asleep, the idea of muscled, gorgeous-eyed Clawrk Wolf soothing her heat wasn't such a bad one.

...

He sensed it immediately when she walked down the stairs that she was in pain. Since no one else in the Inn was awake, even for being ten AM, he walked over to her and gently grasped her waist, "Go back to bed."

At his touch, she winced, "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

She doubled over and he smelled it. Pure, raw heat. The alpha wolf inside him flared, but he pushed it back. Gently scooping her up, he carried her back to her room. She was crying, clutching her knees. He brought her inside and shut the door. She pushed at him, free to cry out, "Don't! I just met you! I don't want this!"

He gripped her chin gently, laying her down on her bed, "Look at me."

She did, her eyes radiating her pain. He sighed, "You're in a lot of danger if you don't do this, you know."

She whined. He could hear her heart pounding. The wolf in him was having a hard time resisting.

"Please" she whispered after a long moment of silence, her teary eyes locking with his, "Please, do it. It hurts so much. Please make it stop."

He was gentle with her; he'd never been gentle before to anyone, but he felt like he needed to be with her. He kissed her. He tried to make her see that he wouldn't hurt her. He braced her against him, letting her sink her claws into him if she needed to. She was a virgin, he expected that. He made love to her, he didn't just mate with her. He soothed her heat, wrapping her up in the safety of his arms.

Her butterscotch eyes locked with his as she cupped his face. She kissed him of her own will. She slipped her arms around his neck, and she nuzzled him, "Thank you."

He softly kissed her neck, "Shh. It's okay."

He watched her eyes grow heavy. He laid her down and nestled up to her, holding her closely, "It's okay, Harriet, I got you. You're safe."

She smiled, "All in the plan, mister alpha?"

He chuckled and ran his fingertips across her back, "Actually, nowhere near it."

"Hm?" she murmured, wanting him to continue. But her eyes grew heavy and he just held her, glancing down to her as she nestled into his chest. He tenderly caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead, murmuring to her, knowing that even if she was asleep, the wolf in her would hear, "It's okay. I would never hurt you. I don't hurt people."

She melted against his chest, nuzzling up to him. His arms wrapped tightly around her, keeping her safe. He inhaled her soft scent and smiled, nuzzling back.


	152. That's Amore 2

_Really quickly, grab your drool rags for the middle of this chapter -wink wink-_

_2_

_Harriet_

I woke up curled into light fur. I stretched and sighed, glancing up to Clawrk's sleeping face. I nuzzled him lightly in thanks and ran my hand over the light fur covering his chest.

_Oh my god. He's built like a god._

I touched his back and frowned, feeling small, lightly raised scars. From what I knew, only wounds from parents and mates would remain on a wolf. I frowned and stroked my fingers through his hair, getting my fingers stuck in the messy curls. I tried not to laugh as I unwound them and caressed his jaw. The heat was gone for now, and it felt like I saw the world in a new light. From a rational perspective, the boy in my bed had just saved my life. He might've been a year or two older than me, but no more than that. He was obviously unmated and he might have a home life worth leaving. I was getting quite the package deal, a sexy, good lover who could stay traveling with me. I would get my freedom and my mate. At the thought of mating, my cheeks filled with heat. He took such good care of me. He was gentle, he was kind...he didn't do it because he had to or because the animal inside him wanted him to, he did it because he wanted me. An unfamiliar sense of wholeness filled me. All of him wanted all of me.

He rolled onto his stomach and snored. I laughed, glancing over his thickly muscled body. I bit my lower lip and ran my hand over his back. He did have a few scars, they looked like they'd been done with a belt. As I ran my fingers against them, he snored again. His sleep deepened the more I touched him. I felt a pang of regret for not wanting to mate myself to him. I could only imagine what he was going through, what brought him to me...maybe it was fate. Love at first sight. I kissed his hair and got up, getting my mental bearings as I gathered up clothes and took them into the bathroom with me. I only had a few options, and all of them involved Clawrk. There just was no option beyond that anymore...there was, but I didn't want to hear it now.

I could take him home. I could introduce him to my parents and my sisters and we could live out the rest of our lives on a farm in the country, having babies and living for ourselves.

Option two, I could take him across the world with me. And then we figure it out.

Option three, which really wasn't much of an option considering how hard and fast I already fell for the boy in my bed, was to have him help me get through the heat. Maybe...maybe get me pregnant so I wouldn't have the heat for a few more years. And then let him go. But I wasn't that kind of girl, I didn't do those kinds of things...

I shut off the water and toweled off, getting dressed. He was still asleep. I knelt beside the bed and lightly kissed him awake. He stirred, smiling, his fingers lacing through mine, "Morning."

"Morning" I murmured, kissing his jaw, "Do you wanna come with me?"

"Where to?" he murmured, propping up on his arm.

"Anywhere."

He smiled and cupped my face. My knees nearly gave out as he sat up, towering over me, and then kissing me. I knelt beside him, my fingers tangling in his hair. He clutched my face and kissed me until I couldn't breath. My heart raced. I craved it. I craved him. I kissed him deeper and felt myself being lifted and pinned down. I moaned and offered my neck. He came close to biting me, but didn't. Very gently, he kissed my neck and murmured, "Pack up, baby. I'll get my stuff and shower and meet you downstairs."

Before he could get up, I drew him back and gave him another hungry kiss. This time, he did sink his teeth into my neck, making me submit to him. My whimpers and pants fell on his ears like my blood went to his lips. He kissed the bite he left on me and softly ran his tongue against the wound. Very gently, he got up, eyes blazing with pure passion, and he murmured, "Get packed up, beautiful."

I nodded. He got up, got dressed, and smiled at me before leaving. I sat up slowly in bed, biting my lower lip. My neck ached and tingled, my body suddenly felt as if I'd been marked. Owned. I wasn't forced to submit, I just had. I leaned back against the wall, laughing nearly hysterically, "Oh Harriet...what did you get yourself into?"

...

We walked for miles. Finally, we stopped in a small city and I called my sister; this was one of those things you just had to tell your sisters. And I couldn't help it, I wanted to gush to a female. I wanted to tell every detail.

I had to wait a minute before Maggie said, "Harriet?"

"You'll never believe what just happened" I said with a smile. I watched him through the phone booth windows. He was playing stick ball with some kids. Suddenly, seeing him like that, I wanted kids of my own. With him. I wanted a yard full of little cubs.

"What?" she asked, "It must be a big deal if you called."

"Is it Harriet?" I heard Gracie say.

"Yeah." Maggie replied.

"I mated" I half-whispered.

The phone was dropped and Maggie screamed the news to Gracie. I laughed and watched as he was tackled down by a group of little kids. He was so happy. I hoped he was as happy as I was. Then, my sisters started screaming in my ear, "What's his name? Where's he from? What's he like? How long have you known him?"

I smiled, "His name's Clawrk. He's from Oregon. He's...he's amazing. It was love at first sight."

"When'd you meet him?" Maggie asked.

"Yesterday."

Her tone got playfully reprimanding; I could tell she was just happy I wasn't alone anymore, "Harriet!"

I blushed, "We met in the cafe, and he was staying in the same inn...he put me in heat."

"Oh no" she whispered, "You brought him back with you, didn't you? You didn't try to take care of it yourself, did you?"

"I slept on it" I murmured, "We met for breakfast, and it happened again. And he took me to bed...and the rest is history."

"That's so romantic" Gracie murmured.

"So what do you know about him?"

"He's an alpha. I feel it. He's strong...He's amazing, you guys. He's gorgeous, and he's sweet, and he's gentle, and he's funny, and he loves kids-"

"You had us at gorgeous" Maggie said.

"I really love him" I murmured. "I fell hard, fast. He's amazing..."

"I know" she said softly. "He better take care of you, or we'll come out there and kill him."

"Touch my mate and I'll whup you both."

They both laughed, but I couldn't help but watch. He was getting us food. I couldn't help but feel my heart swell; I already felt like he was putting me first. He took care of me the way he should.

"I gotta go, okay? I'll call some other time."

"Be careful" they chorused, among other sentiments. I hung up and went to him, smiling to myself and to the rest of the world. He packed up the wrapped up food and took my hand, "You ready to go, beautiful?"

I nodded and stole a light kiss, "Ready as I've ever been."

...

We laid out under the stars that night, in a grove of trees in the wild prairie. They twinkled like far-off fireflies near the glow of the nearly-full moon. Our stomachs were full of food, and our bags were strung up in the trees. The heat came back, but it was an echo of what it was. A slow, smoldering burn in my skin. I kissed his chest and caressed him, showering him with my affection. He gave soft growls of approval as I rubbed myself all over him, covering him in the scent of aroused female.

He kissed my neck softly, stripping me of my clothes gently. I arched into his touch. His chest was pressed to my back, both of us on our knees. He let me feel the warmth of his skin as he cradled me, his hands tenderly roaming my body, taking the time to caress every inch of me as it became exposed to him. I lost control, growling and panting, my body wracked with pleasure, my claws digging into the dirt as he touched me. I climaxed from that alone, but the heat still ravaged my insides. I felt sharp pains beginning to wrack my body. He joined with me, sensing my pain, slowly rocking his hips into me. I whimpered and whined, crying out softly. Even with him inside me, it hurt. He kissed my neck, "What's wrong?"

"It burns" I gasped, "It hurts."

"Shh" he whispered, thrusting in harder. I panted raggedly, pleasure and pain overwhelming each other. Tears ran down my face. He picked up the pace, gripping my hips, digging his claws in. I cried out as a sudden, hard climax rocked my body. He very gently kept thrusting. Tears ran down my face and my body shook, but I felt amazing. He softly picked me up and rested me on the cool stones surrounding our little hideaway, climbing into the pond and then gently bringing me with him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, the water cooling my skin. We kissed, his tender lips against mine. He joined with me again in the water, our bodies moving together with such amazing tenderness. We were made for each other. His gentle touch, his soft kiss, every part of him that proved his love for me made me want to cry with pure joy. We kissed and climaxed together, sinking into the water together. After a long moment, lips locked, I broke our kiss to swim up to the surface. I laughed. I opened my arms and I felt the warm air on my skin and I laughed. I felt like I could kiss the stars.

Clawrk wrapped me in his arms, whispering in my ear, "True love is the most powerful of any magic. It creates and it destroys."

"Grimm fairy tales?" I murmured back, wrapping him in my arms.

He nuzzled me, lightly kissing my neck, "I love you, Harriet."

I nuzzled back and laughed, kissing him back, "It's amazing. We hardly know each other and yet...we're so in love..."

"What do you wanna know?" he murmured as he feathered kisses down my neck.

"I wanna know everything. I wanna know your hopes and your dreams. I wanna know your favorite food and favorite color..."

Very gently, he carried me to shore and he laid me down in the grass with him. Curled up together, he murmured in my ear, "I have all brothers, older and younger. My mom died a few years ago and my dad's on his way out."

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"Don't be. He's...old school."

I laid on his arm and softly kissed his bicep, "How so?"

"I think you know."

I cuddled into him and he held me tightly. I nuzzled into him and kissed his neck, "I'm sorry."

My eyes were growing heavy and he softly kissed my lips, holding my face, "Get some sleep. We'll talk more in the morning."

I didn't need a fire to keep me warm against him. Sleeping there, using our discarded clothes for pillows, we laid out together, wrapped up in each other, and my heart gently fluttered at the brush of his fingertips.

We were safe in each other, safe and free. It was going to be okay.


	153. That's Amore 3

_3_

_Clawrk_

I felt my nose twitch as I started to wake up. I was involuntarily checking to make sure my mate was okay, listening to the steady thrum of her heart and the soft scent of her, free of worry or heat. I felt her body pressed into mine and snuggled closer. Her skin, soft and warm, seemed to almost welcome my touch as I caressed the luscious curve of her hip.

"Mmm" she moaned, pressing her back into my chest. I nuzzled her neck and gave her a light kiss as I opened my eyes, "Babe? Gimme a sec, okay?"

She nodded lightly, curling up on her arms. I sat up, glancing her over. Dirt streaked her skin and mine, but more pressing nature called. I jogged off into the trees for a minute. I heard her start to stir and watched as she stretched out, her gorgeous body toned with muscle under the surface. She was so...exotic. She was perfect. Like any perfect girl, she blushed and went to grab our gear before digging out a little spot and filling it with water, using it for a sink. She washed the barely noticeable dirt streaks from her face and tried to fix her hair. I walked closer silently, picking up the soap and accidentally startling her. She blushed deeper as I took it and walked into the water, "If you really wanna wash, you should remember there are no fish."

She blushed, "Kinda counterproductive anyway..."

"Funny, you were all about getting naked with me last night" I teased.

"And the night before" she reminded, sliding into the water. Her grace, her power that she exerted surprised me. She got her bearings as an alpha quickly. She nuzzled into the touch as I ran my hands over her. A small smirk on her lips, she did the same, washing me. Despite the sun, the beast in me wanted to be unleashed. To pin her down and claim her again, forcefully. I nuzzled her and kissed on her, taking in the light scent of her relaxation and denying it. I wasn't gonna hurt her. I didn't have it in me. She absolutely melted, her tension being relieved as I massaged her back. She did the same for me. Our lips found each other, a sense of contentment starving the bloodlust in the wolf. She climbed out after another long kiss and pulled her towel out of her bag, wrapping up, her cheeks pink, "You don't have to watch me dry off."

"Jesus woman, ya want me, ya don't want me, I don't get you" I climbed off after her and shook off. She laughed and went to me, wiping the beading water from my cheek, "It's because I haven't decided what we're gonna do yet."

"We're gonna keep going" I said, grasping her around her waist and pulling her to me. She nearly dropped her towel, clutching it around the fullness of her breasts. There was something about her that aroused every part of me, and yet didn't make me need to have her physically at every moment. It was deeper than attraction. I let her dry me as she dried herself, watching as her cheeks filled with blush. She bit her lip. She was so innocent, so pure. I knew this girl had mischief in her, but she didn't act on it. She was so good, it made me want to be good too, even if there was a part of me that lusted to corrupt her. I kissed her lightly. She kissed back, submissive, but I didn't want submission. I stroked my fingers through her hair, "Finish getting ready."

She blushed and nodded, but I guided her lips back to mine, "And don't forget, you're an alpha too."

She bit down on my lip so hard I yelped in surprise. She smirked, "Oh believe me, I haven't."

Her hips swayed so seductively as she wrapped up and padded over to her bag, rummaging about. I smirked and stole her underwear from the night before. I watched her as I got dressed, watching as she brushed out her auburn curls and the sun kissed caramel colored highlights in them. She had soft hair, like silk, I noted as she tied it back. Her skin was smooth and soft. Everything about her was warm and sun kissed, like my very own ray of sunlight. I stuffed my clothes in the bottom and went to her, brushing a stray strand of her auburn curls behind her ear. A shiver ran up her spine, "Clawrk..."

"Yeah baby?" I murmured in her ear.

She looked back to me and put her hand to my chest, "Please, stop that. I don't want to yet. I don't want it triggered..."

I nuzzled her and pulled her close. She nuzzled back, a little sound of contentment bursting from between her lips.

"Does it hurt?" I murmured.

She guided my hand to her waist, "Right there. Really badly."

"Does it hurt now?"

She shook her head, "Only when the heat comes."

"For how long?"

"A few months."

I kissed her softly, "I'll keep you safe."

She smiled and slipped her fingers through mine, "You're already doing a good job."

...

We bedded down in a hotel that night, together. We laid together against the dingy, overused little couch and cuddled, her head on my chest, "Tell me about your family."

"Didn't I?"

"I mean more."

I stroked her hair, "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

She smiled and rested her head against me, "I have two older sisters. My mom and dad pushed us to be good at everything-sports, school, nice to everybody...and they followed the old laws to a T. Sworn secrecy to everyone but the pack, and a female's duty was to her mate. To mate and make babies, and if he wanted her to keep living her life, it was his choice." She snorted, "I'm not that kind of girl. I don't listen to anybody, especially not men."

I caressed her hair, "You know I'm not gonna make you stay with me if you don't want to. Just til your heat's over. I'm not gonna bind you to my side, but I'm not gonna let you die."

She opened her pretty butterscotch eyes and locked them with mine, "My sisters got mated to guys when they were seventeen and sixteen-in the same year. They got pregnant, they had babies, they did what they were supposed to. I waited until the heat hit and I suffered through it." I petted her hair and she nuzzled my hands, "I've been pushing through it for years. But it's been getting worse..."

"It can seriously hurt you" I murmured, "It's there for a reason, to keep us continuing the race." I knew she would've started between eighteen and nineteen, prime age for mating. It was when the other she wolves went into heat. I kissed the top of her head, "I'm not gonna let any of it happen to you."

"That means you have to get me pregnant, doesn't it?" She looked...a little worried. I nuzzled her soothingly.

"Or mate with you enough, so your body knows I'm here. So it recognizes you have someone who can give you cubs."

She blushed, "I think I like either."

"I told you, I'm not gonna force you. If you're not ready, you're not ready. I love you woman, I wanna keep loving you. I wanna make you happy."

Her lips sought mine freely. I kissed her back. She smiled and nuzzled up, practically laying fully on top of me, "Tell me now, about your family. And don't ask me what I wanna know."

"Let me tell you what you wanna know" I whispered to her, caressing her hair as her head rested on my chest, "My dad took his belt to me and my brothers a lot when we were younger. We're boys, we did a lot of shit to piss him off, but he had his reasons. He didn't want us exposing ourselves. Salem's...private. We hide among the humans. I don't wanna hide forever."

"Me either" she whispered. Her fingers brushed my neck, "Did he ever...?"

"Yeah. He's beat me up pretty rough before. Nothin' horrible, but all of those are leftovers from the same time. Me and my brothers all got the same, no matter who did it."

"You didn't do it, did you?" she whispered.

"Most of the time I didn't. My brothers got thick skin when they got older, they stopped...feeling pain. They fought back. They left the pack."

"Just like you" she whispered.

"He tried to get her pregnant" I muttered, "My ma, she was good to everybody. And we were leaving, so he tried to get her pregnant again. She couldn't...so she tried elsewhere."

"Elsewhere? She cheated on him?" There was surprise in her eyes; most wolves weren't capable of it.

"She was gonna go into heat, she needed to. He just wasn't doing what he needed to do for her. She got drunk, she was on her way home...it was a head-on collision, she was dead on impact. Probably didn't even know what happened."

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"It's alright. She didn't deserve him anyway, even if she was happy. She deserved better. Anyway, he's dying. I don't know what of, one of my brothers can tell me. I've got a brother in prison, one's Harvard material, my youngest brother just turned eighteen, so..."

She nodded, "How many brothers do you have?"

"Five. There are six of us."

"Wow."

She laid there on my chest, her head against my heart, and I cupped her face, "Get some rest. We made a pretty nice distance today."

She glanced up to me and kissed me, deeply and lovingly. I kissed her back, holding her tightly to me. She sighed and murmured, "Wanna have sex?"

"Not if you're tired. It can wait. The heat might be gone." I scooped her up in my arms and laid her down in bed. Her eyes were getting heavy as I sat beside her, stroking her hair, "Clawrk? What could happen?"

I nuzzled her, "You're safe, baby. I won't let it happen."

"Tell me anyway."

"Some lose the ability to have cubs...others get heart attacks, heart failure...they die."

She nuzzled my arm, "Well I promise I won't die on you."

I kissed the top of her head, "You better keep that promise, baby. Cause I'm gonna stay with you until we're centuries old and too weak t' move anymore."

She smiled, "White picket fence and a farm?"

"I was thinking more like acres of land on a forest..." But she was asleep already. I smiled and kissed the back of her neck.

...

The scent of heat awoke me, but it wasn't the smell that sent me into a panic as I got to my senses. It was the hard, stammering beat of her heart. I sat up and grasped her burning face, touching her softly, "Harriet. Harriet, wake up. Harriet!"

She panted, her breathing rough. I pulled the blankets off of her and started to strip her clothes off. I heard the force her heart was trying to beat with, the labor of her breathing. A pain gripped my own chest as I helped her out of her clothes, kissing on her skin, "Harriet. I'm here. Wake up, please, wake up."

She moaned, her eyes fluttering lightly. She stirred but didn't wake. I knew she didn't have the strength.

"Baby..."

"Clawrk" she whined.

I kissed her lips softly, "Please wake up."

"Please" she breathed.

There was no time anymore. I growled as I let the animal inside me take over. It took prompting, but she started to respond. Her eyes fluttered open, lit from within, the wolf in control. Tiny whimpers and moans passed her lips. She didn't have the strength for much more. I grit my teeth, trying not to give into the desperate feelings clawing behind the animal. We kept going for a few hours, her body eagerly responding to mine with time. When the scent of her heat was long faded and she'd fallen into a deep sleep in my arms, I clutched her tightly to me and let the desperate-very human-feelings come out. I almost lost her. My mate, my whole life, almost gone. The fear had faded when I heard her heart beat return to normal, but I still didn't want to be away from her. Not for a second. I couldn't risk it again. I didn't go back to sleep, I held her tightly and let tears fall. She and I were part of a whole, even if she didn't see it yet, I did. And I refused to let go of her until she made me.


	154. That's Amore 4

_4_

_Harriet_

I felt my body aching pleasantly as Clawrk clutched me. Kissing on his chest, pieces came back to me. He saved me. I felt his hands softly run over my back as he soothed away the worry, "Baby? Are you okay?"

I nodded and smiled, "I'm fine."

I noticed a little redness around his eyes and frowned, running my fingers under them, "Are you sure?"

I nodded and ran my fingers through his hair. The curls under my fingers felt so soft. I sat up and brought him close to me, his arms wrapping around me, "Come home with me."

I felt my heart fall, "We are home. I don't...I don't want a home."

"Please" he murmured, "I have to get back soon anyway."

"Clawrk-"

"I can't stay out here forever."

I sighed and laid on his arm, "Let me think about it." He was too smart for that. He knew I didn't want to go. But still...was it enough? Was freedom really enough to give up this amazing, wonderful, beautiful man?

I didn't know.

...

The heat was gone. I let him go. I stayed in town and I let him go. I watched him get on a plane and I felt my heart shatter. I hadn't been able to stop crying. Four days he was gone and four days I felt like I was broken. I was half of myself. I made the wrong choice.

I got out of bed and grabbed my bag, packing all over again. It had been two weeks since it was first brought up, so the idea of living had a chance to settle in my heart, but it hadn't eased the pain any. I paused for a moment and ran for the bathroom. For a moment, I wondered if I was sick without him. My hand fluttered to my stomach. I looked at myself in the mirror and tears filled my eyes. I sniffled. I hurried to finish packing with tears running down my face, throwing everything together, cleaning up and rushing out.

I bit my lower lip. My whole heart ached for Clawrk...my whole being needed to be reunited with him. The decision was made for me. It felt like the roles were reversed in the romance novel this time; instead of the guy realizing he'd made a mistake and returning to the girl of his dreams, I was getting in a cab in eastern Europe, knowing enough of the language to get to the airport and knowing that I was going to rush to Salem to be with the man I love. I knew about his house, I knew about Radcliffe Way, I knew everything he'd had to tell me.

I was going to go home.

...

It was pouring, of course. That was just my luck. I slept on the flight and I was more than jittery. Anyone I told the story to had seen a soft spot in their heart, significantly speeding up my journey. And I got a bus from Portland to Salem, getting off at the bus station and running the rest of the way. My heart was thundering in my ears. The sky was deep gray, the rain was cold, but the air smelled like grass and earth and trees. It smelled wild and forested and like home. And I ran to Radcliffe Way like my life depended on it. I saw cars outside the house. He was in a suit, I could only assume I came at a bad time, but it was enough for me. I stopped in the middle of the street and I watched him. He seemed tense.

"Clawrk!"

He turned, as if he expected to be hallucinating, but there I was. There we were. The rain had thoroughly soaked my hair and turned my auburn curls into wet, tangled strands that stuck to my face and my clothes. My jacket was soaked through and so were my jeans. He stared at me and took a few steps forward. It was like he was searching for the words to ask why I was there.

I started to cry. I couldn't help it. Right there in the middle of the street, I put my hand over my stomach and I whispered through my tears, "I'm pregnant. And I want to come home."

His brothers heard. He left them and ran to me. I ran to him and tossed my bag down on top of one of their cars, jumping into his arms. He held me tightly and spun me around, kissing me like I'd come back from the dead. I locked my fingers in his shirt, the suit growing wet quickly as we stood in the pouring rain, kissing with the passion of reunited lovers. I nudged my nose to his and he to mine. He picked up my bag and led me inside, past his brothers. I could see from the looks on their faces they hadn't expected me. I could see from the state of the house that something had just gone on.

"I'm sorry the place is a wreck, baby. My old man just kicked the bucket."

"Real nice, Clawrk" the oldest looking one said. I saw a little girl peek over the couch. At least, I thought she was a little girl. I looked closer at her and growled, stepping back.

"Oh, that's Draculaura. She knew my parents, she knows us. She's safe."

"She's a vampire."

"She kinda raised me, so..."

"You left that part out."

The little vampire had tired eyes, the color of lilies. She smiled, though, and leaned over the back of the couch, "You two are so cute. I did something right."

His brothers were obviously less than happy with the little vampire for some reason too. I didn't particularly like them, so I approached her. She smiled and her eyes warmed significantly, "You're pregnant."

"You heard?"

"I see." She reached out to touch me and hesitated. I sat next to her, "Go on, I won't bite. That's your job."

She winced, but touched my stomach. I saw tears fill her eyes. Clawrk touched her shoulder, "Lala, it's okay."

"I remember when you were born" she murmured.

"Lala, it's okay."

"It's not okay" she said, "I did all I could and it wasn't enough. It hardly ever is."

I understood.

"You're a leech, that's why" a younger one said, "We're not."

"Watch it" I snapped.

"Or what?" one of the older ones asked.

"Or else I'll have to kill you" Clawrk snarled, "I've been through too much with this woman to let the likes of you scare her off."

"The likes of us? In case you haven't realized, Clawrk, we're your pack. We're your family."

"Like hell you are" he snarled back.

"We've got mates too. Wives, in our case. Not some tramp you picked up overseas."

That did it. I got up and I decked him. The others seemed too much in surprise to make a move. Maybe it was the state I was in, maybe it was how much I'd actually put into getting here...into being with this man, into starting a life with him...I was not about to let some overly sexist werewolf tell me what I was going to do and what I wasn't going to do.

"That's my girl" Clawrk said.

"Leave it to you to pick up the mutt!" the one I hit said. He got up and he pushed me. I hit him again, "What, you think pushing around a girl is going to get you anywhere?"

"I think you need to learn your place, bitch."

Something snapped. I'd heard a little too much sexism from werewolves. I heard a little too much bullshit about how women were the weaker sex. Claws out, I hit him, and I didn't stop. He was on his stomach, on the floor, blocking his head. Clawrk pulled me off, gently sitting me on the couch. The little vampire smiled with interest.

"Get outside. Now" Clawrk snarled.

"It's pouring!" the younger one snapped.

"I don't care."

When Clawrk took them outside, I tuned them out with the rain against the roof. The little vampire smiled at me, "I'm sorry. They're a rough bunch."

"You would know, you raise them" I teased. I extended my hand to her, "Harriet Fang. You don't seem half as stuck up as most vampires."

"I'm not most vampires" there was a timid yet wicked sparkle in her eyes. I smiled, "I like you already."

"He's very lucky I'm not his sister, or else I'd show you the baby pictures."

I laughed. She reached out and timidly touched her cool hand to my stomach, "I bet it wasn't hard for you."

I shook my head, quirking my head. Her smile fell slightly as she shut her eyes, "The funeral was today. The will too. Clawrk got the house, no surprise. The others got a bunch of miscellaneous things and money. I'm proud of him."

"Why?"

"He's the only one who hasn't totally fucked up in the family."

I blushed, "You didn't approve?"

"No. Actually, not at all. Clawrk's the only one who's done well on his own. Thomas really had no right to be as rough with him as he was."

"So you know" I murmured.

"He told me. He always told me."

I rubbed my stomach, "Is he...?"

"I've never seen him like he is with you. He's a bit of a brawler, but he's not inclined to hurt anyone without reason. He's a defender. And he loves you."

He came inside and glanced to me, shutting the door, "When did you find out?"

"This morning" I murmured.

He came over and gently sniffed. I offered my neck as I nuzzled him. He nuzzled back and smiled, softly kissing me, "You know I want you here."

"I need to get my sisters to bring my stuff over from Indiana..."

"I can get it too, you know."

"I've been away from you for four days, Clawrk. I really don't want to be away from you any more, ever again."

As I kissed him, I saw the little vampire in my peripheral smile, "I didn't just do good, I did amazing!"

_Epilogue- Almost three years later_

"Clawrk Wolf!"

He put the pillow over his head and groaned, "Shit, I knew I forgot something..."

"What?" Draculaura asked as she rocked Clawdeen. Clawd was on his back feet, trying to get her attention, furiously chewing on her sleeve. She gave him a light kiss on the forehead and he immediately settled into her side, still gnawing on the mesh sleeve.

I walked downstairs, leaning over the couch and picking up his pillow, "I am never having sex with you again."

"Jesus woman, I just worked a double shift. Be easy on me if I forget to put the seat down, please."

"I'm pregnant again!" I snapped at him, "For the love of god Clawrk!"

He smirked and reached up, rubbing my belly, "Awww. More cubs."

"This isn't funny! I'm still fat!"

"You're beautiful" he smiled with that sweetness that got to me.

"We have two cubs under the age of two. How am I supposed to keep taking care of them, babies, and run the hideout? And you work?"

"I'll do it" Draculaura said quietly. She smiled, cradling Clawdeen in one arm and Clawd against her side, "I like being with them. I like kids."

I went to her and kissed the top of her head, "Oh Lala, I love you, but I can't possibly ask that of you-"

"With all respect, Harriet, I don't want money. I have nothing but time on my hands. I want to spend time with my favorite little cubs. Please? Can I?"

"Can she?" Clawrk pitched in. Clawd whined and clung to Lala's arm. I got on my knees beside him and caressed his little face, "What do you think, baby?"

"Wan' Lala" he said, clinging to her.

Clawrk started to hum a wedding tune. I shot him a look as Lala flushed pink. "Well...if you really want to."

She smiled. Clawrk gently took my arm as he sat up, bringing me into the kitchen and smiling, "Do you see how much she's changed? How happy she is?"

"Clawrk-"

"Trust her. Please. I've gotta be right about something."

I put his hand on my stomach and sighed, "You're helping me, you know."

"Gratefully, babe."

I kissed his cheek and glanced into the other room. I did see what he meant. I saw her face light up when Clawd toddled about. I knew that light in her eyes, even if she didn't. I looked at him hesitantly, "If it's still there in a few years?"

"I'll tell him. Things are different babe."

I kissed his jaw, "I know. Dracula's daughter is our babysitter."

He burst into laughter as I walked toward the window. Three years living in Salem, three years with a home. A family. I liked it. I shut my eyes and rubbed my stomach, and there was a peace that settled through the room.

I was home.

**MH**


	155. Bonds of Blood

**Bonds of Blood**

I remembered the very first time I held her in my arms. She was a little thing, a newborn, and the only reason I'd come to her was to find out whatever little secret my brother was hiding. His secret was about seven pounds, small and fragile, with oddly coloured eyes and two tiny fangs. I'd held her and brushed my finger across her pure white cheek. She cooed and grasped my finger in her tiny hands. Her skin was soft, so delicate. I leaned down and nuzzled her tiny face.

"Why can you never just leave well enough alone?" Vladimir said softly. I heard the depression in his voice, the anger and the hurt mingled together. The little girl's eyes lit up and she started to fuss, grasping for her father. I passed her to him and he held her tightly. We were intruders, but it didn't matter. We were her blood.

"You could've told me" I said softly.

"I have to let her be with her mother. She's safer here."

"She's safer with us."

He'd given me this look. There was this pain in his eyes. He was losing his mate and I knew he didn't want to lose his daughter, I knew this was killing him.

"Don't you dare leave her" I insisted, caressing the light raven hair starting to form on top of her head. She looked up at him and cooed. She needed him too. I was probably the only one that saw how much they needed each other.

Over time, he'd stayed, but I'd stayed closer. Maybe it was because he was hurting and I had no children of my own, but there was very little keeping me from killing that human when he yelled at her or struck her. She was just small. Just innocent and kind. Even when it was daylight, I spent days watching her peek out the windows and hum as she went around the barn, bringing water for the animals, cuddling her dogs, petting them, sleeping in the hay. They went and brought her food. She might as well have been a little lycanthrope. I listened to my brother and I didn't interfere, but I knew she knew I was close. That watchful eye that kept her from wandering out into the sunlight or being hurt.

She was six and a half at the time. It was winter and the bastard still didn't let her inside or let her mother out to see her. I came in the middle of the night with blankets and furs and wrapped her in them, letting my brothers orders be damned. Animals didn't shy away from me, either. I wrapped her up and I held her close and checked over the bruises on her little arms. She curled up, needing to be held. She was only a child, children needed comfort.

The day he brought her into our family was the happiest day of my life. He was trying to make things work with the love of his life, I was just trying to spoil my niece. I gave her everything her heart desired; toys, clothes, I even styled her hair. Whatever she wanted, she got. And over time, she grew up. She became a young woman, stuck in that place until the significance of her life occurred. Mine had when she was born. Centuries passed; very little changed. She was her father's little girl, her father's pride and joy, and also mine. Her father knew nothing about little girls; she confided everything to me, everything from her first crush to her longings for humanity. She was what began to change me.

I hadn't always been good. I had, once, been like my brother, just not as severely. It was vampire instinct to kill when we hunted. She made me stop. I supposed I should've made her father change that way, but Vladimir was always the stubborn one, even more set in his ways than Vasile. Open-minded, yes, but not easy to budge. She grew, even when she wasn't physically growing. She matured. She lived and she dreamed and she loved with the fullest extent of the huge heart God had granted her. She loved life. She loved the sun and the earth and the flowers and the grass and the birds and the sea. How on earth she was a vampire was beyond me. We all did things we weren't proud of, but Draculaura had changed everyone's life. She had danced into it and brightened it. A touch of sun for those who would never feel it on their skin.

When Vladimir took his brides, and he started to see the world as more than a hunting ground, it gave us more time together. Day in and day out, she confessed her deep-held longings for a boy to hold her and a friend to go walking with. Humans, with very alive heartbeats that would dance off the walls. I snuck her out as often as we could. She was too human to be kept up in that castle all alone, too young to go insane with sorrow. Too darling to be alone.

I felt her pain in knowing she was different. She wasn't like her father or her stepmothers, she didn't like to hurt and kill. She didn't like to hunt, and Vladimir catered to that. He brought her home when she'd gone on a killing spree, but I'd been the one to wash her up and hold her while she cried, because he had to calm the animals he brought into our domain. Her pain had started; her pride was gone. Her own morality had been her downfall. I saw the spark in her eyes slowly withering and dying.

That was when it all hit the fan, so to speak.

"She's a little girl! Vladimir for fuck's sake! She needs to be around people!"

"She's my daughter, you have no idea what she needs!"

"She's killing herself! For god's sake, you never thought that if she were around other vampires she might be happy? She might have friends, and not be so alone?"

"She wouldn't fit in, Vlad-"

"I don't care if she'd fit in or not! She needs someone! She's alone in this house, Vladimir, even with me she's still alone! I'm not a teenage girl, in case you didn't notice!"

"She is my daughter, and I am not letting her leave."

"That's the trouble in the first place. If she had been allowed out, she wouldn't have had time to sit in here and mutilate herself! She let herself get weak because you never taught her differently. You're there for her, yes, and I know you love her, but it's time you started seeing what's best for her. She needs to travel, Vladimir, she needs to leave this place. This is not her home."

He flipped the table. The three females scattered, terrified by his anger. I wasn't. I'd put up with enough over the years that my brother no longer intimidated me.

"This is her home. This is the home I built for her."

"This is a prison" I growled at him, "You're keeping her here against her will. Sheltering her does nothing but keep her your daughter."

"Is that so wrong?" he snapped.

"Yes. She needs more than us."

"And what would you have me do, Vlad, sell her to the highest bidder? Put her in a loveless marriage where she's forced to bear children for a man she doesn't love? Or send her with her mother, and have her parade half-naked around a brothel in Italy? She is safe here, and I am only doing what I can to protect her." I saw tears in his eyes, something I'd never seen before, "She's my daughter. She's the only thing I have left of my love. She could be killed out there. She could be hurt, raped, murdered, captured...she's my little girl. I do what I do to keep her safe. She is the only person in the world I care for. The only one I love."

"You could've fooled me."

"She knows that. That's what matters, Vlad." He rubbed his eyes, "She has nightmares. I sit beside her and I stroke her hair, and it calms her down."

"She has nightmares because she hates killing, and she just did it."

I smelled blood. So did he. I was faster, I saw a red-tinted world for a moment as I ripped Marishka off my niece. She crumpled to the floor, completely unconscious. Her wound was barely bleeding.

"If you want to prove how much you want to protect her, do it now" I growled, taking the lancet and cutting my wrist. Her white lips opened instinctively, and after a bit of prompting, she bit down. She was too weak to realize what she was doing, something I was partly thankful for. It didn't take much to bring her back to her full health, and I knew she'd be appalled at herself for what she'd done, but when she finished feeding, I wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth and held her tightly. She slept soundly, the soundest sleep she'd had in months. It was the soundest sleep I remembered her having since she was a child, and until she got to Radcliffe Way.

When her father left her here with me, she had been happy. She had friends, she had things to do, she had a purpose. She had Count Fabulous, of course, but most importantly, she had her own life.

She was napping on the couch with Clawd Wolf on her chest, the second generation of Wolf she'd kept an eye on. He had his head nestled under her hand, her arms locked around him. She kept him safe just like he did with her. The littler ones were spread out across the floor, napping or playing with their toys. When her father called, I picked it up before it could disturb them, "I told you so."

"You told me so what?" he said with slight amusement.

"She's happy here."

"What's she doing?"

"Sleeping. She's been babysitting."

I had never told him that she'd been there when Clawd was born. That he'd stopped crying when he'd seen her. That she'd taken him in her arms, the dirty little newborn that he was, and she'd held him and stared into his eyes like she'd met her soulmate. The last thing I wanted to do was give him a reason to make her leave.

"Good, good, have her tell Maddy I said hello."

"Will do."

She stirred and gave the five year old on her chest a sleepy squeeze. He cuddled into her neck and she smiled, falling back to sleep.

But like all things, it inevitably happened. He found out. They had been seeing each other for a while; I knew of their secret rendezvous but never interfered. If she was happy, who was I to stop her? But my brother...he didn't always understand how the bonds of blood could be tightened and weakened. She had been with the boy for seventeen years, why did Vladimir think it would've weakened over any time?

He might've been...horrible to everyone, but he would never hit his daughter. The level of anger he had for her at that moment was the most anger I thought he was capable of. She'd just gotten home from school, it had been an unfair ambush, but it wasn't as if he'd been known much for fair.

"I can't believe you! You want to disgrace me so badly, don't you? What have I ever done to earn your scorn this way?" he yelled at her.

"This has nothing to do with you, Daddy" she said.

"He's a wolf! An animal!"

"I love him!" she yelled.

"I don't care! You'll stop this, now! This isn't love, Draculaura, you are a child. You do not know what love is!"

"I'm pregnant!" she screamed before clamping her hand over her mouth and sobbing. Her father's eyes widened as her hand flew over her stomach, as if shielding the child growing inside her from his scorn. She wiped her eyes and she looked at him, "I will not leave him, Daddy. He's happy...we're happy. We're gonna have a baby, and we're going to be together whether you like it or not."

Pride filled my heart. As she stormed upstairs, leaving her father dumbfounded, he looked to me. I smiled and felt my eyes tearing, "Congrats, grandpa."

"Vlad-!"

I followed. She was sitting on top of her coffin, holding her stomach. I shut the door and went to her side, rubbing her back. She looked at me, "You're not mad?"

"He loves you, and you love him?"

She nodded.

"Then how could I be angry with you? You're going to have a baby! Let me help you get these things together, please?"

She smiled slightly and nodded, "I wanna marry him, Uncle Vlad...when I do, don't tell Daddy, please?"

I crossed my heart and kissed her forehead, "Cross my heart."

...

"We are such worrisome old women" I joked to Grace Bloodgood as we stayed on Abbey's porch, shaded from the sun. It was the triplets versus Lucas, Jonathan and CJ, with CJ having an unfair advantage because of his undead status.

"Vlad, may I confide in you?"

"Everyone does, love."

"There's something I'm worried about telling Abbey..."

"Whatever it is, she'll be fine with it."

"To be completely honest, I'm not sure if I'm totally fine with it yet."

I glanced to her and quirked a brow. She hesitated and I glanced over my shoulder. Without Romulus or Abbey in ear shot, I nodded.

She rubbed her eyes and sighed, "I'm pregnant."

I sat up and touched her shoulder, "Oh dear...this is both good and bad, isn't it?"

She nodded, "I don't really know what to do."

I reached out and held her hand, "You know some things aren't passed along by blood."

"I hope."

"Adam is living proof of that. DJ and Valeria too. Grayson?"

She smiled lightly, "Thank you."

"Proof of what?" Abbey asked, walking out with her baby on her hip and a frosty soda can in her other hand. She took one look at the boys and yelled, "Dimitri! Be gentle!"

"Tell that to them!" Peter shouted, pinned under CJ.

Draculaura walked in with Clawd and Romulus and happily climbed onto my lap. I looked at her. She smiled and hugged me, "So what 'cha doing?"

"Wondering why my niece is using me for a chair cushion."

Clawd scooped her up and made her squeal with laughter. Romulus's arms wrapped around Abbey as he kissed her and their daughter. I smiled and put my feet up. She was still a little girl at heart, I knew that. Her heart would always have a little part of it that was still young and pure, untouched by the stupidity of society. She had come into a world of maturity and freedom and managed to stay otherwise good. She had come so far in fifteen years.

"We have beautiful daughters" Grace murmured to me, "If only Manu were here to second the sentiment."

"I'll do it for him."

**MH**


	156. Good Feeling Remix

**Good Feeling Remix**

Call it instinct, but I knew when he walked in. I felt his eyes on my back, the sound of his shoes across the floor as he walked up to the bar. He leaned over and tugged a curl of my hair, "Hey."

I smirked and turned to him, "Hey sugar."

His eyes were fierce as he smiled. He leaned over and kissed me, rather harshly. I melted, putting down the glass I was cleaning and leaning over to deepen the kiss. He tugged me clear over the bar and I squeaked. Nobody noticed, but I did, and my cheeks burned as he gripped my hips tenderly, his body nestled between my legs. I felt him getting hard as he rubbed against me and I moaned into his mouth, "Darren...don't tempt me."

"What time is your shift over?" he teased my ear with his sharp canines. I whimpered. My heart was racing; nobody ever turned me on this much. There was a thrill to being groped in front of people. He liked to put his claim on me, and I liked it when he did too.

"Seven" I murmured between light pants. Very tenderly, he kissed my lips again, "Then I'll stick around until seven."

My body melted in his arms. I was putty in his hands, feeling the light groping of his hands over my thighs. My eyes closed and my head fell back. I bit my lip. We hadn't had sex yet, we had to be gentle about that kind of thing. He wanted to make sure I was the one for him. I knew I'd be devastated if I wasn't. He did things to me...things nobody else did. I got aroused at the slightest of touches. I got weak when he kissed me. I was a junkie for his love and I just couldn't get enough. Flynn didn't treat me like that. He didn't worship my body the way Darren did. He glanced about before unbuttoning the top button of my shirt and peppering light kisses over the tops of my breasts. My fingers slipped into his hair, "Mmm..."

"I want you" he half-growled.

"I do too. So much."

We kissed again. I whimpered, clutching his shirt. He set me down and growled lightly. His eyes were purely feral, ready to dominate me. I liked that feeling more than I should've. I never needed a man-half the time I hadn't wanted one-but Darren was something special. I liked the feeling of his hands on my body. He made me feel like I was something special. I was more than sex to him, I was his potential wife. I came with Christi; he'd be getting a daughter too. He knew that. He loved her anyway. He and Rocco and Romulus and Clawd were all of the same pack, so I knew he was good in his heart. What I honestly wanted to know was how he was in the bedroom. Was he gentle? I blushed, but I still sighed softly as he let go of me. There was a difference, I knew, between normal guys and werewolves. Sheepishly, I admitted to myself that I'd hurt before.

"What's wrong?" he murmured, kissing me softly.

"Nothin'." I lied. He saw right through it and wrapped his arms around me, "We don't have to if you're not ready, baby. I'll wait for you."

I curled into him and muttered, "Indiana Jones couldn't get this kinda treasure."

He rubbed my back and smiled, "You went through a lot when we got together. I'm not gonna rush you."

I felt my cheeks flush. I felt like admitting how I had dreams of him every night. Waking up, panting, crying out his name, all hot and bothered. I wanted to be with him. I laid my head on his chest and kissed his neck, "Sticking around for me?"

"As usual" he teased, kissing back and playfully swatting my backside, "I don't want you to get in trouble. I'll be here."

I kissed him again just for the hell of it. His eyes blazed hungrily. As he let go, I went back behind the bar. I felt his eyes on me, and my heart did a somersault. For some reason, he made me feel different than other men. There was just something about that damn street. I shook my head and muttered, "I blame Cupid."

...

The moon was nearly full as he drove me home. The tension was so thick in the air it could've been cut with a knife. Even with the window cracked, I was still flushed and hot. He pulled in and glanced to me, "Can I come in?"

I nodded. As I walked in, I listened. Max and Toralei were probably out having dinner somewhere, Kate and Val were out. DJ would be at Luna's, like every night. Valeria was probably with Gabriel. That left Christi with Ian, as so she left a note for me. I thanked Eros. The house to myself. The silence and the tension between us didn't last long. I turned to him and bit my lower lip. He gently grasped my hands and pulled me closer. He reached for my top, unbuttoning it slowly. He smiled as he traced down my neck, "This your birthmark?"

I nodded.

His eyes lit up as he saw the tattoo, "Bitchin'."

I laughed, slipping my arms around his neck, "You sure are somethin' else."

Lightly, he traced his claws down my back and over my stomach. He admired me. I felt like I should've dressed sexier as he slipped my tights off, finding plain black panties to match a plain black bra. He cradled my body against him as he looked me over, as if taking all of me in with his eyes. He kissed me lightly. I kissed back, letting my eyes fall shut. He supported my shoulders as he kissed on my neck, his other hand gathering my clothes before lifting me up. He found my room easily. He dropped my clothes and carried me to bed, laying me on the pillows and gazing down at me. I watched his eyes become hungrier. I slipped my hands to his shirt and slipped it off, trembling slightly as I felt his powerful muscles. I reached for his pants. He drew back sharply, "Wait."

I didn't need to have been with a werewolf before to know he was fighting the urges. His eyes were locked on me. He started to move back, and I smiled, brushing my fingers over his face. He gripped my hips and tugged me toward him. For some reason, I found it sexy. I clung to him and felt my neck being bitten. My eyes drooped shut as he kissed all over, the feelings being savored. I gasped as his teeth sliced sharply into my skin. I cried out. He gripped my waist and held me still for a moment, my blood flowing into his mouth as his tongue lightly lapped at the wound. My shoulder continued to bleed as he kissed it. Then, I felt something warm and wet being left behind in his wake. He bit his tongue to mix his blood with mine, to heal my wound. I looked at him and cupped his face, "Darren?"

His glowing eyes locked on me. I blushed, caressing his face, "I love you."

He took my wrist and cupped it gently in his hand as he kissed it, "I love you too."

...

That night, I didn't dream. I didn't need to. I was exhausted when I woke up and I glanced to him. He stayed. My heart lit up and warmed. He _stayed._ Flynn never stayed, even when we were in his house, but there Darren was, curled up to me, his soft breath against my aching shoulder. His love-bite looked harsh, but it tingled with warmth from his breath. I laid back down, more relaxed than I had been in years. I knew I was gonna be sore when I got up anyway, but my body was singing an eerily familiar tune, a good kind of ache in my muscles. The ache of being thoroughly relaxed. My eyes got heavy on their own. I looked at the clock and glanced at Darren. It was Saturday and it was the summer...I could afford to let Kate and Toralei handle their own kids' breakfast for one morning.

**MH**


	157. Perfectly Imperfect

**Perfectly Imperfect**

_Four Years Previous_

I knelt by the side of Max's bed and brushed a wet cloth over his face. My stomach was doing sick little flips. His face was burning. I touched his face and grabbed the thermometer, gently nudging him to put it in his mouth. He whined as he did, glassy, fire-colored eyes cracking open to see me, "Mommy..."

"Shh, it's okay" I soothed, dipping the warm cloth in cold water and wiping it over his cheeks. My hands were numb from the cold of it, but he needed it. His little face was still burning. He was only six, he was just a baby, and he was so sick...

"Operetta!" I yelled over my shoulder, "I need the car!"

I heard her come running and she gently nudged me aside, "Let me see."

I kept Max cool while she checked his temperature. She glanced to me, "Toralei-"

"Go get the car, please?"

She nodded. I gently pulled him out of bed and rested the thermometer down on the nightstand. I brushed my fingers through his hair, stroking his face, "Max? Baby boy, wake up. Please."

He whined, "Don't wanna..."

"Please. Please baby, for me."

His eyes cracked open slowly. He cuddled into me and shook, his tiny body trembling violently. I brought an ice pack and kept it on his forehead, taking him out to the car, "Operetta, hurry up!"

"The kids need a sitter-"

"Just call Draculaura! Please!"

She went to the phone and I climbed in the car with Max. He was shaking still, sniffling and crying a little, "Mommy, I feel bad..."

"I know, baby boy, I know."

The devotion of a mother knew no boundaries. I climbed into the back with him and let him lay down. He curled up under his blanket and shivered relentlessly. Operetta climbed into the car a minute later, glanced back to us and hit the gas. I held my baby boy in my arms and stroked my fingers through his soft fur. He coughed and shut his eyes. Tiny tears ran down my baby's face as I kept him cool. He opened them slowly again and whined, "Am I gonna die?"

"No" I whispered, cupping his face, "You're gonna be okay, okay?"

He shut his eyes and curled into my lap. I was panicking, but he was just curled up, calm and sick. He didn't know what I was scared about and I didn't want him to.

...

The automated recording hadn't been changed, so I hung up before I could leave a message. I called his cell and got much the same response, although, this time it soothed me slightly with his voice.

"_You've got Heath Burns! If you gotta leave your number, leave your hot friend's too. Holla._"

My heart dropped into my stomach and tears rolled down my face. I glanced in the observation room where the doctor sitting on Max's bed checked his IV's and talked to him, keeping him calm. When a soft beep sounded in my ear, fresh tears started.

"Heath" I whispered, "Max is sick...but he's gonna be okay. I just...I thought you'd want to know. I thought you'd want to know anything, by now, but I guess you don't, so..." I considered hanging up, but instead I whispered, "I still love you. And I miss you. And Max misses you, so...call back. Please." I hung up before I could make myself look like a fool. The doctor walked up to me and smiled, "Miss Stripe, it's fine. Max is going to be fine. We brought his fever down and he's going to be sent home with some antibiotics in a few hours, okay? We just need to make sure it's the right dose. Not very many children get as sick as he did."

I nodded, "He's not very many kids."

"Your family history is on file, but what about his father's, do you know it?"

I shook my head, but gave him Heath's number. Max was about to fall asleep when I walked in, his little nose slightly reddened from blowing it, "Hi Mommy."

"How do you feel Maxie?"

He coughed a few times and sat up a little bit, "Like crap."

I smiled and climbed into bed with him, rubbing his tummy. He laid his head on my arm and purred, his eyes falling shut. I gave him a gentle squeeze and smiled, "You're okay honey. I promise."

...

_The Present_

Heath and Max were wrestling on the floor. He scratched up his arm with his claws and bit him, but Heath was taking it in stride. He was happy. He wasn't drinking anymore. Val and Kate were sitting on the stairs, watching from afar, their arms around each other. Max finally climbed off him and panted, sitting on the floor. Heath, a bit scratched up, rolled on his stomach and ruffled Max's hair, "Happy birthday you little monster."

Max showed his teeth and laughed. Slowly, Heath got up and brushed off his knees, "Alright, go grab your presents."

Max got up and tore through the house to his Xbox. I smiled and looked to Heath as he walked over. I stroked my fingers through his hair as he kissed me lightly.

"I love you" I murmured.

"I love you too" he replied, nuzzling me. I giggled and stroked my fingers through his hair, "Thank you. You know this means a lot to him. He missed you, even if he never admitted it for my sake."

Very gently, he kissed me, "I know. I missed you guys too."

I couldn't help but smile. I held his hand and cuddled into his chest. He was mine, and even if our relationship wasn't little mister-and-missus perfect across the street...we were just perfectly imperfect.

**MH**


	158. Portal 1

**Portal**

_1_

I just didn't understand why anything couldn't be sacred anymore.

Simple words, yes, but they pissed me off on a level it probably shouldn't have. I was just fine on my own, I wanted nothing to do with my family, not right now. So I curled up on the chair and I turned on Addams' Family Values and I waited up. I couldn't have cared less. My relationship with Gabriel wasn't exactly open...but that didn't mean mom had to buy me things. Maybe that was the part that pissed me off; I told _everyone_ not to buy me things, that kind of applied to her too, and what did she do? She went out and bought me _the exact same thing Gabriel was going to give me!_

It hurt. It felt like what I wanted had been stolen from me, just because it wasn't special anymore. And that feeling spawned a lot of emotions I didn't understand. I didn't want it anymore. If it wasn't special, it wasn't going to be mine, and that was the part of me that really didn't feel spoiled. It felt violated. Yeah, I was kind of a spoiled kid and I knew it. My brothers had done a lot of the spoiling. Operetta and Toralei too. And Kate had been gone so long...what gave her or Valentine the right to come back like nothing changed? Everything changed.

Valentine walked in and changed the channel. I'd had it. I grabbed the remote and I snapped, "Go watch it in your own room! I was here first!"

He raised a brow and took the remote back, "Watch your tone with me, Valeria."

"No, you watch your tone with me. I'm not a child, and this is my house! You might've been my father once, but you're not now. So leave me and my TV alone, and tell Kate to do the same!"

He got up. I half expected him to hit me. He searched my eyes and reached out to touch my hair, "I'm sorry."

I moved away from it and turned the TV back to my channel. I smelled the sickening smell of Chloe perfume and put the remote back down, "Fuck this, I'm out of here."

I stormed upstairs and slammed the door, flipping my lock. I put on my own TV and curled up in my own bed. _Maybe I can pawn it off on DJ. One for Luna and one for me. He can pay it off and I'll just take what it's worth. That works. _

I felt a bright little idea in the back of my mind. _I know mom's password._ It could be cancelled and I could have Gabriel's, and she'd be none the wiser. It made me smirk. I felt like an evil mastermind. Getting up to sit down at my computer, I did just what I intended and grinned, "Val, you are the only person in this family besides Max with a decent evil mind."

Speaking of the little devil, he knocked at my door. I got up and allowed him in.

"This is going great" he said as he sat down on my bed. I locked the door again and sat beside him, "Details, kemosabe."

"Heath got me a dirt bike" he grinned, "Operation: Repo is back in action."

I didn't want to crush his dreams and tell him I didn't need Operation: Repo anymore, but I kind of did.

"When and where?" I asked.

"You tell me, boss lady."

I loved Max like the little brother I never had. He reminded me so much of my twin...tears sprang to my eyes. I kissed his forehead and held him tightly, "Thanks, kemosabe."

...

He was allowed to come with me on this one. I didn't know why I never let Max come when I visited my brother usually, but I did this time. He waited a ways away though, even he could smell decaying flesh. It smelled like death. I walked in and covered my nose. The smell was in the air. I wanted to cry, but it stung my eyes enough.

The sad part; they had found his body eventually. He was supposed to have been vaporized with no hope of returning, but the skin had just been burned off his body, and a good portion of muscle and organ too. The rotting flesh wasn't my brother. I pushed the lid of his coffin back and looked down at the ashy skull. I sprinkled rose scented potpourri in the edge of the velvet lining to stave off the smell. Mom and dad would probably kill me if they found out, I knew DJ would. But I wasn't ready to let him go yet.

"Hey. Remember me?" I said to no one in particular. Just the skeleton.

"I miss you" I whispered, "I miss you more and more every day. And grandpa stinks. You would've laughed at that." My eyes stung harsher and I shut them, "Why can't you come back like mom did? I miss you, VJ..."

I felt cool hands. Maybe it was an illusion, but I pushed for it. I'd rather be crazy than alone.

"Come back to me."

"Val" a soft voice whispered to me.

"Come back. I need you back."

"Valeria, stop."

"Please, VJ, come back!"

"VAL, STOP!"

A harsh wave of heat hit my back. Pain seared my skull. For a flash of a second, I felt the flames of hell. There was a weight on my chest that stopped my heart. I screamed in pure terror with the last of my breath. I felt his pain, I felt the hurt, the pushing of cold hands. And the link ceased. Tears ran down my face and I coughed, death-scented air rushing back into my lungs. Black tears stained the floor from my mascara. I shook, feeling weak.

"VJ..." I whispered.

"Go home" I heard a whisper back, "Please. It's not safe for you here, Valeria."

"Why are you in hell?" I sobbed, "You didn't do what dad did, what you did was redeemable..."

"Go home!" he ordered, "Now! Trust me!"

For the briefest of moments, I saw him. White-faced, paler than before. His eyes were still as dark as his hair. He looked at me desperately, "Please."

I felt it, a hot breath on my neck. I got up and I turned. There were eyes in the shadows, deep, red eyes. I refused to leave. I put the pentacle in my brother's bone palm and I shut the lid of the coffin. I felt a soft swirl of cool air, clean air.

"Go" he whispered again.

I took off. Max looked at me as I ran to him. He clutched me, "Val? What's wrong?"

"Go. Please, go."

"What's wrong?"

"Go!" I yelled.

He hopped on his bike and we sped away. But I was scared. My brother was in hell. There had been eyes in the shadows, and I got the horrible feeling I was going to see them again.

...

"You just had to go about being stupid, didn't you?"

I jumped and nearly screamed, spitting toothpaste in the sink, "CJ! Jesus, I could've been naked!"

"You weren't. Mind telling me what happened today?"

I stared at him, "Was it bad?"

"Was it bad...you unleashed the spirit of your rapist brother and a few demons from hell, and you really have to ask me if it was bad?"

I blushed, "I didn't know I did that."

"What did you expect? You're Valentine's daughter, you have an obscene amount of power that you don't know how to tap into! He's a master of the dark arts, you...you...ugh, I can't blame you."

"It seems like it's Blame Valeria day..."

He looked at me and sighed, "I want you to go see my mother before you go to bed. Tell her I sent you. Tell her it's urgent. Tell her what happened."

"Why can't you?"

He gave me this look that I was afraid to argue with. Even if he still looked like a ten year old boy, his eyes spoke of countless hundreds of years of knowledge wrapped up into his soul, "Because I have a mess to clean up."

I felt tears run down my face as he vanished. My mess. I washed off my toothbrush and my face. I hesitated; should I get dressed or go over in my pajamas? A sharp force struck my back. I winced and whipped around. I felt blood blooming across the back of my shoulder blades. I took off my shirt to examine the damage and felt myself physically picked up and slammed into the wall. An invisible force held me there, my blood smearing on the tile of my shower. The door shut. I gasped, clawing at my neck, trying to free myself from the crushing grip. I couldn't breath. The clasp against my back was popped. My eyes widened. "CJ..." I rasped.

Air rushed into my lungs as I slid down against the bathtub. My eyes spotted slightly as I curled up in the bathtub, coughing as I caught my breath. My bra slipped off. I heard a growl and bolted to my feet, running into my bedroom and grabbing my pentacle. Clasping it around my neck, the growl ceased. I felt blood running down my back, though, and I went to examine the scratches in the mirror. They were deep, harsh, and I winced, "Oh shit...the cake_ is_ a lie."


	159. Portal 2

_2_

She was a teenager again, so she knew she was dreaming. A foggy white landscape...like Whitbey. There was shrubbery all around her. A hedge maze? She walked through, smiling. She had these dreams before.

"CJ?" she called out, "Where are you?"

The little boy ahead giggled and called to her, "Come play mommy! Come play!"

She chased after him through the foggy hedge maze. He disappeared and she was left panting, "CJ? CJ?"

"Sorry Mom. Wrong son."

She turned slowly. Valentino smiled and cupped her face, "Aw, now you remember."

Her body trembled as she dropped to her knees. She knew what was coming but had no control over herself, "W-Why are you doing this?"

He had her lay down. She felt the softness of grass as he laid beside her and pressed his hand to her stomach, "Because I want to be born again, and you're going to help me."

She woke up with tears on her face. She curled into Clawd and sobbed. He stirred, stroking her face, "Baby?"

"He's back" she sobbed.

"Who?" he sat up slightly, holding her in his arms.

"Valentine's son, he's back."

...

Something didn't feel right. Eyes heavy with lethargy, Grace's eyes opened slowly. She pushed herself up and winced slightly, her stitches pulling. She exhaled softly and rested her hand over her stomach. Edging to the side of the bed, she grabbed her crutches and pushed herself upward, shifting to her opposite foot and hobbling along the floor. The boys were fast asleep, but she heard the baby stirring. Smiling to herself, she hobbled down to her granddaughter's room and set her crutches aside beside the crib, reaching in to hold the baby. She gently rubbed her back as she held her close, "It's okay baby girl. Grandma's here. You hungry?"

The baby cried. She continued to cuddle her and shush her until her crying calmed. Her little fists knotted in her shirt as she nibbled her fingers. Grace smiled and kissed her nose, "Grandma's mommy-ing instincts are on overdrive, sweet pea. I should've let your mommy come get you."

She whimpered as she was set down. Grace grabbed her crutches and hobbled over to the rocking chair, "It's okay. Grandma will stay with you while you get back to sleep."

Tatiana slowly fell back to sleep, her eyes heavy and her thumb in her mouth. She smiled as she ran her fingertips softly over her stomach, "I hope it feels like this..."

Her eyes grew heavy as she felt hands against her back, lifting her out of the chair. She half-expected to be carried away, but she stirred as she felt the floor. Her eyes snapped open. She saw him, his eyes bright red. And she screamed. Tatiana saw too and began to wail, scooting away. Razor sharp teeth had replaced the human ones. For a brief second, she felt complete fear. Then, Abbey entered the doorway. She saw, but she turned on the light anyway.

Momentarily blinded, it took her a minute to realize the apparition was gone, but the tears were already flowing. Abbey went to her and helped her sit up, holding her tightly for a moment before going to get her baby. She whispered to her in Russian, soothing her.

"What happened?" Romulus asked from the doorway.

"Romulus, put that thing away" Abbey snapped.

Very gently, he helped her to her feet. Tucking the revolver in the side of his pants, he went to Abbey and held her, stroking Tatiana's round little face, "Now, what happened?"

"She saw him too" Grace whispered.

"Who?" Romulus asked.

"Van Helscream."

"He's dead-"

"I saw him too" Abbey said. She cradled her baby tightly to her and rocked her gently, "Why he come here?"

She shifted slightly, but Romulus's eyes lit with knowing. He grit his teeth and snarled, "That son of a bitch."

"What?" Abbey asked.

"Did he?" Romulus snarled.

"What?" Abbey said, louder this time, "Damn it Romulus, speak so I understand you!"

"He got your mother pregnant." The fury in Romulus's eyes was pure; full of the kind of rage that werewolves were notorious for. Abbey moved to her side, softly touching her side, "It true?"

She nodded and stroked down a flyaway strand of Abbey's white hair.

"I'm going to Clawd's. Keep the lights on."

Abbey shifted from foot to foot and cradled her baby as Grace sat in the rocking chair. When Tatiana had fallen back to sleep, Abbey set her down and leaned on the crib and began to cry, "He touch her?"

"I don't think so."

She exhaled with relief and turned and went to her. She wrapped her arms around her and knelt on the floor, being consoled by her adoptive mother. Trembling, she sobbed, "Had dream...vivid dream...I thought it was just a dream..."

"It was just a dream, dear" she whispered, stroking her hair.

"Was so scared. Being hunted..."

"It's okay, Abbey. It's okay. You're safe."

"No!" she sobbed, clinging to her hand, "No one safe! Scared!"

Grace leaned forward and softly pressed a kiss to her forehead, "You're safe. I promise."

...

Rustling in the kitchen irritated Valentine beyond all belief. He threw off the blanket, leaving his mate covered, and stormed down to the kitchen in his black silk boxers, "Goddamn it DJ-!"

"Val!"

"Caroline?"

The perky, blond succubus threw herself in his arms and promptly began to kiss on his neck and chest. For a moment, he shut his eyes and enjoyed the touch, but then he roughly shoved her away, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"The little girl released us" Charles said, smirking as he leaned on the counter, "We hear you can't fuck freely anymore. What a shame."

"Not quite."

"But Val..." Caroline cooed, "I missed you."

He bared his fangs, "Miss me somewhere else. I've got a warm woman waiting in my bed."

She slapped him across the face, "You bitch-!"

"Carol" Charles cautioned.

"He's a prick, Charlie, just like he's always been!" she snapped in her high, whiny voice.

"Who's we? The two of you?" he cracked his neck as the scratches on his cheek healed.

"Us and two crazy sons of bitches" Charles laughed, "One kid who came back to be reincarnated and one guy who's got a hell of a lotta issues. Real freak, if ya get me. Going on about the little girls he wanted that ain't so little anymore...Something tells me he's gettin' what he wants."

Fire blazed through the back of Valentine's eyes, "Who? Did he say names?"

Charles smirked, "He didn't have to. I know your girl was one of 'em."

"Get out of my house" he snarled, "Get out and stay out."

"Valentine-"

"Get out." A double timbre tinted his voice, half Valentine, half demonic. Both bared their sharp teeth as they vanished. He had no time. With Kate sleeping in bed, he pulled on a pair of dark jeans and half-buttoned a shirt, taking off down the stairs and out of the house. He beelined for the Victorian across the way, tapping at the door, "Draculaura!"

She opened the door and stepped out. Her cheeks were stained with tears. The kitchen light was on inside, he saw for a moment, but when her arms slipped around him, he felt her knees give out. He sunk to the ground with her and held her tightly, holding her scantily clad body in his arms. Normally, he might've taken advantage of the situation, but he couldn't. He brushed his fingers over the soft black silk of her nightgown, feeling the tender body under his hands. She cried relentlessly, curling into him, "Valentine...he's back."

"I know" he soothed.

"Stay away from me" she whispered, "Please. Please. I don't want to have your baby, I don't want to bring him back..."

He cupped her face, "Somethin' tells me we're not talking about the same guy, darlin'."

"Valentino" she sobbed, "He wants to be born again."

He saw the way it tormented her. The pain in her pretty eyes. She hadn't woken up Clawd, he knew, she wouldn't wake anyone to suffer through her own pain. He sighed and picked her up to carry her inside, "It's okay, sugar. It's okay. Nobody's gonna hurt you. Not while I'm here."


	160. Portal 3

_3_

Sunlight caressed the earth just as Valentine walked in. It had killed him to leave her sleeping on the couch, but she was fast asleep. She hadn't been crying for the hours he held her and soothed her. He hated to admit it to himself, but he loved her. No matter how much he loved Kate...no matter what forces bound who to whom, he would always go to her when she needed him. She could call on him when she needed him, and she knew that now. He rubbed his eyes as he leaned on the counter and yawned. He'd given her little kisses as she slept. He couldn't hurt his Kate, he refused to, but he couldn't not take care of her...

"You spent the night with her. I'm surprised I'm still alive" Kate commented as she walked in.

"Valentino's back."

She perked up, her eyes hopeful.

"He's a demon. He went to Draculaura to threaten her to get pregnant so he could inhabit the baby."

Her eyes softened as she moved closer to him, "Val...we can always try again. He can come back to us."

"I know. In a few hours? Please? I had to get her to sleep...she was just crying so hard..."

"Who told you?"

"Other demons" he murmured.

"I don't find it hard to believe that you know them."

He grasped her hand and leaned in, kissing her tenderly, "I love you, Katherine Valentine. Don't forget that."

She smiled and melted slightly, slipping her arms around him, "I love you too, Val. Go get some sleep."

"If a bleach blond bitch comes around here with her friend...don't open the door."

"Your ex?" she teased.

"Sort of."

"You could've lied about that, you know."

He scooped her up and sighed as she squeaked. Holding her around her waist, he smiled slightly, "You didn't think you weren't coming to bed with me, did you?"

"You're so evil."

"It's early, and you are not staying up. We're gonna make love and go to bed."

"And have our baby boy?"

"Maybe" he said, nuzzling her, "These two are bad enough."

...

When I woke up, I was clutching the pentacle in my hand. My back ached lightly, but my bandages felt dry. I yawned and shifted, rolling onto my feet. I shuffled downstairs to find Heath and Toralei all cuddled up by the sink, her hands immersed in soapy water that he was making bubble with warmth.

"If you crack this sink I'm gonna claw your ass" she teased.

He laughed and kissed her lovingly, "My ass is yours."

I rolled my back and popped my spine. They both glanced to me. "Sleep funny?" Heath asked.

"You can say that."

I slept surprisingly hard, though, and that made me feel...invigorated. I grabbed an apple and washed it as I went up to change. Max and Christi woke, Operetta woke up, DJ woke up, and the house filled with life. I snuck into my parents' room and considered waking them, but when I looked at them...I didn't have the heart to. She was all curled into his chest, drooling on him a little, and his arms were so tight around her. I shut the door and ran down the stairs and out, across the street and through the ravine to the other side of the street. Leaves caught in my hair, but I didn't care. I ran over to Gabriel's and scaled the goth cottage to his window, tapping eagerly. I saw the coffin lid open as he gestured for me to come in. I jimmied open the window and shut it, dashing over and climbing in beside him.

"Mm, hi" he murmured as he curled up to me.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too" he murmured, burying his face in my hair.

"Where's the rose?" I whispered.

"Planted out back. It's growing like a weed."

I smiled and cupped his face, "I have powers."

"I know you do." He sat up and got the necklace out of his dresser, coming back in the coffin to put it on me. I touched it as it sat against my pentacle and blushed. Cool from his hands, it felt like it was going to keep me safe. I kissed him as we curled up together.

"I love you" he murmured.

"I love you too. But I mean it Gabe...I have powers. Weird powers. I know I'm not supposed to inherit them, but I did."

"Inherit what?"

"My dad's dark arts."

His eyes widened slightly before they grew playful, "Wanna steal my heart then?"

I traced a heart on his chest, "It's already mine."

"_Now is the time, now is the hour, to take back my heart, to take back my power_" he sang into my ear. I gasped and sat straight up, "Gabriel, you're a genius."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I need to go wake up your sister."

He laid back down, shutting the coffin as I got up and crept into Sangria's room. She slept in a covered bed instead of a hidden coffin, so I climbed in and cuddled her, making her wake up. She smiled and patted my arm, "Val, it's early."

"I need you to do something for me."

"Hm?"

"Can I have your permission to bring Georgia here?"

She sat up. Her eyes were full of tears, "No. You...no. Valeria, no!"

"Me and CJ have a problem, Sangri...please. Let me?"

"No. Keep my daughter out of this. You need something, you'll have me. Do you hear me?"

I nodded and I wrapped my arms around her. She held me tightly and rubbed my back, sighing, "I'm sorry Val...I just can't let you. Promise me?"

But it was a promise I couldn't make. There was something on my mind that Gabriel brought back. _Even a man who is pure in heart and says his prayers by night may become a wolf when the wolvesbane blooms and the moon is shining bright-or crave another's blood when the sun goes down and his body takes to flight..._

I exhaled and kissed her cheek, "Go back to sleep, Sangri...I know who I'm gonna need to go to for help."

Her ruby eyes studied me, "Are you sure?"

I nodded. She rolled over and I climbed out her window. I dropped down and walked down to where the ravine met the river and ran my fingers through my hair, "CJ? You here?"

"Always am" he said with a smile, "So you figured it out?"

"I need you to teach me."

He patted my back and smiled, "Good. Walk with me. We're going to employ someone better than Valentine."

I raised a brow, "Who?"

"My mother."


	161. Portal 4

_4_

I hadn't expected to see what I saw, and I was sure neither did CJ, but my dad and Draculaura were sitting in front of a book together, nothing remotely romantic in the way their legs touched, both sitting on the floor, or the way his arm hung over her shoulders, but it felt intimate in a way that felt wrong to me. It offset CJ too.

"Mom?"

"One second" she said, still reading. Valentine's hand pressed to her back softly. I watched him get up. He hardly noticed me, but she noticed him getting up, "Where are you going?"

"To finish what I began with Charles and Caroline. I'll be back shortly."

"Be careful."

"I usually am" he said with a slight smile. He made her smile. Sheer hatred was searing my heart for the man I used to call my father. I felt my thoughts sharply direct toward my brother. _You died for that son of a bitch. Are you happy? Is this what you wanted?_

There was a light coldness to the room, but it made them both freeze. Draculaura opened her arms for CJ and he went to her.

"Yes, actually, it is what I want" VJ said, leaning on the stairs, "And I'm very close to getting it."

I growled, "How could you do this to mom?"

"Do what?" Valentine asked.

"Not you...not yet. Him."

"Him?"

"They can't see me. Valeria, please. Mom was never supposed to come back. Dad was supposed to be with Draculaura."

"No, he wasn't" I growled, "Everyone has someone for them, she's not it."

"I get the bad feeling this is about me."

I watched him come down from the stairs and walk up behind her, partially inside the couch. He placed his hand over her stomach, "It's almost time, you know. I can find out these things. He has a chance. I have a chance."

"You know our mother, Val! What ever happened to you loving her?"

"I do love her, that's why I want her to have peace. Away from him. And he will give me life..."

I saw CJ's hand snap out. He grabbed VJ and I went for the book. It was an instinct.

"Valeria, do it!" CJ ordered. Both of our parents stood back, partially unaware of what was going on. They couldn't see, but I could.

"Latin? I don't speak Latin!"

"Just read it!" CJ ordered.

"Will you-"

"JUST DO IT!" he snarled.

I did. I read, and my pentacle began to glow. And then, I watched as a crack opened in the air. I watched as it smoldered red, and CJ pushed my brother through, stepping back so not to get caught up in it. He smiled and turned to me, solidifying so he could be seen again, "That was amazing."

"What did you just do?" I whispered.

"You just sent your brother back to where he came from."

Draculaura exhaled. I saw the worried look Valentine gave her and I put a bookmark in the page, setting it down. CJ smiled, "That's what you need. That was all you needed."

I looked at him, "How? How did you do this to me?"

"The power was passed to you when I died. I have...different powers now, but the same."

I looked at Draculaura, "CJ said you could teach me dark magic."

"I don't think I can...not anymore."

"Anymore?" Valentine asked.

"I studied it when I was young, but it wasn't anything special...I never used it."

"Do you remember it?"

She rubbed her temples, "Hardly."

Valentine put his arms around her and it made me sick. But I sensed something else. I shut my eyes and watched as a dark mist started to wrap up around Draculaura. I whipped out the book again and started again. CJ smiled. Before I got halfway through, a harsh force hit me back. The book tumbled from my hands as I hit the floor. My father picked it up and continued.

"You prick!" A blond girl shrieked as she launched herself at him. He put up a hand and she was bounced off an invisible field. The invisible field wrapped around Draculaura, and I noticed scratches starting to bloom on her skin. She half-collapsed, curling up against his leg. He knelt beside her. He protected her. He had eyes only for her as the same crack appeared and the other two demons were sucked in. He didn't put down the shield as he put down the book. Their eyes were locked. Fresh pain was blooming in my chest, fresh hurt. He wiped a bit of blood from her cheek and leaned in, licking the wound shut. I nearly threw up, watching as he sealed the little scratches with tender kisses up along her arms. There was a deep one just above her knee. He braced her leg and closed the wound. I knew what he was doing, he was healing her. It still didn't take away the light blush on her cheeks or that she bit her lip, or that his mouth was lingering a little too long on her skin. And then, as if my heart couldn't take enough, I watched as he offered his neck to her. Her eyes flicked up to him and she blushed deep red, but she took a bite. I nearly screamed. I knew what it meant. She hadn't taken him for a mate, but he'd taken her for one. He accepted her as his mate. His lover. A part of himself. I knew what was wrong with vampirism, I took biology. Then...I remembered. He had bitten her. And it had been semi-willing. That was why she was still letting him be near her. She didn't know, but she accepted him. She was sixteen hundred and some years old and she didn't know!

CJ looked to me and questioned with his eyes.

"Val was right" I muttered. They were just cut off from the world. And it hurt. And he was the one initiating it all. She drew away and he moved to kiss her, but she just pulled away. The bubble was shattered, but the intimacy was still there. They didn't have to be in love to be bonded to each other. I sat there on the stairs as she moved toward us, giving CJ a hug and then me, "Are you both alright?"

I nodded. I had a few choice words for my father, not Draculaura.

The moment we were out in the street, I hit him. I pushed him into the middle of Radcliffe Way and I felt the wolf inside me taking over, "She doesn't love you like that! Leave her alone!"

"Valeria, you don't understand-"

"I do understand! She loves Clawd! And you want her, and you think you can make her want you! You can't! She's not yours, my mother is!"

"Valeria-"

"She doesn't love you! Understand that! She doesn't love you, she doesn't want you, the woman that does is the one you're hurting! You're hurting me, too, I don't want to see this, I want you with mom! Draculaura isn't my mom, and no matter how hard you want it to be, it's not gonna happen! I can deny VJ, I can deny you! You're not even my father anymore!"

I was crying, and it got closer to raining with every passing moment. We stared at each other for a long moment before he exhaled, "Valeria, I know she doesn't. It doesn't change how I feel about her."

"Mom should" I whispered. I took off toward home. If nobody did anything, I had to. I had to stop it. Not even Eros could've seen that coming, so I had to take it into my own hands.

I was gonna tell mom and let her handle him.

...

For a moment, Abbey sighed. Tatiana was in her crib, the boys were out with their friends, and Romulus had taken her mother back to her house to get things she needed. She waited, because it was inevitable. There was fear gripping her heart and absolutely nothing she could do about it.

She heard a growl and she exhaled, her skin prickling with terror, "I hear you. Know what you want."

She waited until the last moment before snapping around and fighting. The force was strong, but she was strong too. She managed to hold her own for a while. As she took a breath, a force slammed her into the wall. She saw stars and collapsed, holding her head. Panting quietly, dizziness clouding her vision, she noticed blood on her fingertips. A sharp ripping slashed across her upper arms. She cried out, her hand touching the fresh wound. Her vision cleared momentarily before she was dragged by her hair across the floor. She saw him, clear as before. Solid as stone. More than human but less than he had been, he was the mindless, animalistic part of the human nature. The evil that had once had a personality to go with it. She was picked up and thrown. This time, she put the brunt of her impact on her wrist, crying out as she did so. She laid on her stomach and cradled her wrist as scratches bloomed down her back, her top sliced down the back. They got deeper, more intense, and finally she surrendered.

"What you want from us?" she screamed.

"What I came for" a growl rumbled from his chest. Her eyes slipped shut. For a few moments, it didn't hurt. Blackness engulfed her in relaxation, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She felt the pain of the cuts on her arms and back and she lifted her head, searing pain ripping through her skull.

"Abbey" Grace whispered, helping her sit up, "Abbey, wake up. Stay with me."

She hissed in a sharp breath, cradling her head, cussing in Russian.

"That's my girl" Grace whispered, holding her tightly.

She felt blood streaming down her back and she leaned into her mother's shoulder. Her eyes slipped shut. She started to hear Grace calling for Romulus, but she passed out before his name had been finished.


	162. Portal 5

_5_

Romulus managed to cauterize the wounds and wrap them in gauze and bandages, carrying her up to bed and tucking her in. Grace sat beside her and ran her fingers lightly through her hair.

"I'm sorry" she murmured.

"It's fine" Romulus said, sitting on her other side, "Abbey's a strong ghoul. Tough. She'll be up in no time." He smiled and caressed her face, lightly cupping her cheek, "It's why I fell in love with her."

"In the beginning, I always wondered if it would last. You know how opposite you two are."

"Fire and ice, without the fire" he said with a small smile, "But she's my ghoul, all the same. She may not waste her breath on flowery, but I know she likes it. She likes direct and she likes sweet and pretty."

She stirred and Romulus cradled her arm, rubbing it gently, "Shh...it's okay baby."

She twitched and blinked, cussing softly in Russian. He smiled and leaned in, kissing her forehead, lifting her slightly, "It's okay. It's gonna be okay, Abbey. I'm gonna get this taken care of."

She looked at him with a little smile, "Spaseeba."

Slowly, she climbed out of bed and held his arm, cracking her back. He rubbed the spot that made a sound, her eyes flashing to his. Softly, he leaned in and kissed her, feeling her relax in his arms.

"Ow..." she muttered as his hand ran over the bandages.

"Are you okay, baby?"

She nodded, shuffling toward the bathroom sleepily. Grace frowned, "She lost a lot of blood, Romulus...and she seemed in a lot of pain..."

The sharp Russian cursing that started streaming from behind the door made him smile, "She's hearty, Grace. You think like her mom, I think like her other half. She's stronger than you think. She's taken harder hits than that and gotten up no problem from them."

Still, Grace frowned. The door cracked open, "Romulus? Come take bandage off. Can't reach."

He went to her obediently and tenderly unwrapped the bandages from her back. He took the damp cloth from her hand and murmured, "This might sting a little. They're kinda deep."

She nodded, shutting her eyes as he caressed the cloth over her back. He kissed the back of her head and murmured to her in Russian if she was alright. She nodded in reply, murmuring, "Little tender, but okay."

Grace watched as he changed her bandages and placed soft kisses to her head. She smiled with pure joy and shuffled back out, "Mom alright?"

She nodded, "I'm fine."

The phone rang and Abbey picked it up off the receiver as she went toward Tatiana's room, "Hello Draculaura. No, beaten by demon. Yes, whupped ass!"

Romulus chuckled at the same moment Grace cracked a smile.

"I love her more than you know" he said to her, "I know you might not agree with everything I do, but she's got me trained. Trust her."

"I do, more than you realize."

"Is this your first kid?" he asked, glancing toward her stomach. She nodded. "Can I ask why?"

Her smile grew sad as she glanced from the doorway Abbey disappeared into to Romulus, "Because I was only in love once, and he was the love of my life. And we just didn't have any children. We were young. We were happy. He got older and I didn't, and then he died. And we just...never had any children."

"You didn't even try to find anybody else?" he came to sit beside her.

"There was no one else. Stephen was my first love. I cherished him when he was a boy and I'll cherish him until the day I die. I was supposed to spend my life with him."

"What'd he die of?"

"Some human disease. Something preventable. But I didn't know vampires back then, or really anyone else like me...I couldn't help him. It was risky enough with him keeping my secret."

"I'm sorry" he murmured.

"Don't be. I had my mourning years, I moved on. It's better to have loved and lost than not loved at all."

Abbey walked in, holding the baby and smiling, "Draculaura be here soon. Say she know how to get rid of Van Helscream."

...

I hesitated. I knew how to do it, but it set me on edge. My father's hands rested on my shoulders, rubbing them slightly, "It's okay, Valeria. You can handle this."

CJ smiled empathetically from beside Lala. I nodded and waited. When everyone was out of the way, I did it again. I focused and breathed and spoke, musical Latin words that made no sense to me, but made sense to a singing energy in my fingertips. It flowed outward uncontrollably. The force approached, but Dad cut it off before it could hit us. Together, he joined me. My power joined with his. I shut my eyes.

There was a moment when I knew. I felt it. I felt the singing of the air under my power. I felt the foreign things that reminded me of snowflakes; cold and solitary in the rest of the room. Spirit. I bared my teeth and I pushed outward. This one was tied here deeper, but I wasn't alone. I felt my dad's hand squeeze my shoulder. I pushed and snarled as the barrier between us and him cracked. A force like pure, raw power slammed past me and into him. It left me feeling shattered. I dropped and curled up, internally cold and shivering. CJ knelt beside me and held me. I looked up and watched as my father finished my fight. I felt wrong as I grasped at the strands of power that surrounded me. I couldn't fix them. As I looked up again, I realized what had just happened; two problems had been handled with one swift hit. Everybody was safe and my powers were destroyed.

_All the king's horses and all thing king's men would never put Humpty-dumpty back together again._

He shattered my power. The invisible force that had been holding me together was gone. And he gently reached down and picked me up, but I tugged away. I took off on my own. I didn't care what everyone else's reactions were, because the sky opened up, and heaven wept with joy. I ran through the sloshing rain to Gabriel's house and I ducked against his back door, "Gabriel? Gabriel!"

He let me in. I collapsed in his arms, and fresh tears flowed.

"What happened?" he murmured.

What could I say? I told my mother? I saved the world? My spiritual being had been shattered? There was nothing else for me to say. I just laid there in his arms and let him fix me. I watched the roses outside glow and bloom, despite the torrential downpour. Gabriel cradled the necklace he gave me and leaned in, starting to sing to me. The necklace glowed, and I felt the pieces of my self coming back together.

_Now is the time, now is the hour, to take back my heart, to take back my power. This is the moment to break your spell._

I brought him closer to me and I felt something warm burning in my hands. From the warmth, something new sprouted. Color and power and pure love. And I laid my head on his chest, and I shut my eyes.

**MH**


	163. Deception 1

**Deception**

_1_

Despite the various poisons growing in Nyla's house, Butterbean was as happy and fat as a cat could be and still be healthy. While the young mostly-vampire sat in her window, she shut her ruby red eyes and thought about the harsh transitions between her living self and the undead part of her. The wolf in her was forcing the vampire to grow. She couldn't sustain herself on blood alone. The wolf was so strong, sometimes, it completely obliterated the vampire in her and her rational mind. That was why she preferred to be alone. That was why, when she'd returned to her mother's care as a child, she'd nearly killed her for a third time. That had been the final straw. But Draculaura loved her; she was still a wolf, of course, but Dracula had nearly killed her. Draculaura didn't know that. The part she'd found the saddest, however, was that Clawd let it happen.

She didn't blame him. She never blamed him. He was looking out for his mate and his blood children, he did what he had to do. He'd apologized, of course, but she'd never come back. She'd come back when invited. She knew it hurt her mother, but she couldn't be in that house anymore. Every time she walked in, the flashback of the moment she regained herself happened. Her mother had been laying at the base of the stairs, blood on the walls and the floor. There had been blood all over.

She sighed and stroked Butterbean's back, closing her eyes for a moment. The cat nuzzled her hands and broke through the heavy floral perfume clouding her thoughts with loud purrs and licking her face. She smiled lightly, "Thank you Butters."

The kitten swished her tail and jumped down, trotting off into her corner basket and curling up. Nyla's heart was heavy; she got up and went back to the bottle of wine Adam had given her for her birthday. The boy had been hitting on her for years. She quirked a smile and caressed the bottle, remembering when he'd tagged along for her twenty first birthday.

_"Let's hit the ATM, we need some money. I'm gonna buy you a bottle of wine." He'd had that eager glint in his eyes, that childish innocence. Only fifteen, he'd been a dream lover. She'd gone out in sweats to avoid attracting attention, but still, he'd been all over her as if she'd worn Victoria's Secret._

_"And then what?" she'd teased._

_"We'll drink some wine."_

Nefera hadn't cared; Luken had, of course, Luken was the bloody police chief. But, he knew all the kids in town. He let the Wolf kids get away with anything if it meant having Clawd on his good side. Romulus's kids too. She wasn't a Wolf. She was definitely not a Moon. Once upon a time, she had been Nyla Serenity Wolf. Then, on her own, Nyla Serenity Dracula. That deep, familiar ache filled her chest as she smiled bitterly; Nyla Serenity Cross was the next step. The next step in a few years.

She looked at her fat, sleeping tabby and allowed a few tears down her face as she put the glass in the sink and drank straight from the bottle, "God I miss him."

Leaving her bottle on the kitchen counter, she walked back to her bed and curled up in the center, eyes already heavy. The sweet perfume of poisonous flowers caressed her senses. Butters knew better than to eat them; she'd seen the snapping flytraps since she was a kitten and had made the mistake of sticking her nose in one once. With her kitten on her mind, Nyla fell asleep, curled under a woven Navajo blanket-a gift from her grandmother, god knows how long ago.

...

It was hot, hotter than it usually was for summer. Sleeping on the enclosed porch, the most recent add-on to the Wolf house, Clawrk and Harriet were curled up on the hammock, her fingers locked with his. He smiled slightly, running his fingers over her bare stomach, "God are you beautiful."

She smiled lightly and leaned back, kissing his jaw, "I love you."

He nudged his nose to hers, her eyes fluttering soft butterfly kisses against his face. A soft purr of a growl passed his lips and her content sigh met that. She nestled into his chest.

"If anybody shows up, I'm covering you up" he teased, running his hands along her exposed legs. His mate smiled lazily up at him. Thanks to their slowed aging, the she-wolf hardly looked a day over thirty, her muscles lithe and lovely, her skin soft and cinnamon tinted. She stretched out against her husband and arched her back into his chest, earning a deep, rumbling sound of approval. Her head rested against his chest as her eyes closed. She couldn't remember the last time they'd had the kind of freedom they had now. Nestled into her mate's chest, she was happy.

Clawrk perked up. She sighed and shifted, looking at him, "What's wrong, baby?"

"I smell blood."

She laid her head back against his chest, "Clawrk..."

"Give me five minutes. Wait inside."

"Clawrk-"

He got up and stepped outside. Propped up on her elbow, she watched as he headed down the back steps and onto the grass. Her fingers traced her stomach as she got off the hammock and watched him, whispering, knowing he would hear, "Be careful. You're not Superman, you know."

He nodded. He took off and she turned, walking inside. She shut her eyes and pressed her hand flat against her stomach, her nose twitching. Her eyes flashed open. She smelled Vampire, strong. The source of the smell was still in the house. She opened the door and backed out, a white hand swiftly grabbing her wrist before she could slip out. She wrapped her arms around herself and snarled, defending her cubs. The wall hit her back. Fangs pierced her neck. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness, but her claws found purchase against skin. A howl came from the form in front of her.

She ducked away and felt herself slammed into the wall. Blood streamed down her neck. She protected her stomach, staring into red eyes that burned like embers. Set against the backdrop of a nearly full moon, white skin and auburn hair reflected the figure in front of her. As the blood-smeared lips returned to the open wound, her knees went weak, "Nyla...stop."


	164. Deception 2

_2_

Nyla's grip loosened on the alpha female as her wound began to heal. Infuriated, the young vampire slammed her back into the wall, eyes blazing ruby. Whimpering, Harriet slipped to the floor, blood drying on her neck. Nyla's clothes were covered in blood, her fists curling and uncurling as the animals inside her battled for dominance. Between the war, her rational mind burst forward, tears coming to her eyes and streaming down her face, "Gramma...oh god, what did I do? Gramma, get up...please...Gramma!"

Harriet's eyes blinked weakly, her eyes unfocused. Nyla supported her head and bit her finger, reaching out to wipe the blood across her lip. Harriet growled sharply, slamming her backward into the wall. Her eyes began to glow a beautiful shade of butterscotch, lit with animal fury. Nyla snarled back, cornered, "Gramma-"

Harriet swiped hard, making her head snap sideways. She held her cheek and gasped, feeling the scratches seeping blood.

"Gramma, it's me!" she protested. The wolf in her was submitting to the force of the alpha in her. She laid on her belly on the floor and whimpered. No matter how hard the vampire in her fought, it couldn't win. She sobbed and laid on the floor, clawing the ground, "Stop! I can't take it!"

"Harriet" Clawrk said as he wrapped his arms around her, breaking the animal inside her, "Calm down."

Her eyes fluttered as she leaned back into him. His arms wrapped around her, delicately brushing her hair back, but the force of the alpha didn't let up. Nyla whimpered and succumbed to it, laying down on the floor. Very gently, Clawrk kissed the healed bite and supported his mate as she rested back against him. He scooped her up and brought her to lay down on the couch before returning to Nyla's side and offering his hand to her. Her bloodshot eyes looked up to him before she hesitantly reached up and took hold, letting him pull her up. She collapsed against him, exhausted from the rival forces. Helping her to sit on the stairs, he grabbed the phone off the receiver and stepped outside.

"This had better be good at this hour" Dracula's semi-exhausted tone implied he'd been woken from a deep sleep.

"I'd say, since Nyla just busted in and went vamp on Harriet. She's just lucky she's tired."

"Nyla hasn't been my problem in years" Dracula said, "Call her mother."

"Clawd made it clear what he wanted years ago."

"I thought I did too."

"You turned her, you fix her."

"It's not like I can just find a cure for vampirism, Clawrk."

"But you do have the cure for Lycanthropy, and that will help her. Big time. She doesn't need both of these, she wasn't born to handle this."

He heard a sharp snarl on the other line, "Clawrk, I will do what I can. I make no promises." With that, the line was cut. For a long moment, Clawrk lingered outdoors. The freedom of Salem had been reached and surpassed, and now things were getting to be too much. Now, there were hardly any secrets, and yet an abundance. Things had been simpler before they were so divided.

His mate's arms wrapped around him and broke him from his thoughts, her soft lips pressing to the back of his shoulder, "Clawrk, come to bed. It's okay. We're okay."

He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her softly, "Whataya think about leaving?"

Her eyes widened slightly, "Leave Salem? We've been here too long for that."

"Everybody else did, and the kids are getting to it. Maybe we just need to go somewhere else, babe. Wander again."

"I'm not wandering with cubs on the way." She kissed his chest and rested her hand over his heart, "Clawrk, you make me feel like I've just left my teens again, but I haven't. We're getting old. We need to stay settled."

He looked at her and cupped her face, "Are you sure?"

"My family is here, Clawrk. My life is here. I want to stay with you here. I'm still as stubborn as I once was, and you're more domesticated."

"I am not."

She leaned up and kissed him, pulling on his lower lip with her sharp teeth. He growled and pulled her closer, pressing her body to his. For a moment, she submitted, and then she dominated. He picked her up and looped her legs around his waist, a curtain of soft auburn hair encircling their faces as he kissed her fiercely in return. She smiled and nuzzled him, "See?"

"Damn tease" he muttered, "You know you only win cause I let you win."

"And you let me win because you love me. I know." She softly kissed his lips and clung to him, "Take me to bed and hold me, okay?"

He nodded, kissing the top of her head, "Alright, Koala Bear."

Her cheeks colored with blush as she snuggled in, holding on tightly. Nyla had taken up residence in the chair and was hiding partly under the afghan. He carried her up to bed and wrapped her in his arms, holding her close. She laid on his arm and smiled up at him, tracing his muscles with her soft fingertips, "Just like teenagers."

"Go to sleep" he muttered with a slightly-hidden grin.

...

Olivia woke up nestled into her husband's chest. He held onto her unconsciously and it made her smile. Lightly, her lips brushed his softly beating heart as she sat up, looking down at his ruffled raven hair. Her lower lip quivered as she stared at him, leaning in to softly kiss his chest, "Vlad. Wake up."

He stirred, gripping her tighter, "Livvy, I'm tired."

"Please. Humor me?"

He rolled over, releasing her and buried his head under the pillow. She laughed softly and pried the pillow from his head, "Vladimir Dracula-"

"Please Olivia, let me sleep. Clawrk called at two am."

She rubbed his back and sighed, "Honey, you need to get up and take your medicine."

"Jesus Christ woman" he sat up and looked at her, hair sticking up in all manner of directions, "I'm half-dead already, my blood pressure will not kill me. You, however..." He grinned as his ruby eyes ran over her figure. She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss, "Get up and take your medicine. You know what your doctor says."

"Olivia-"

"Don't 'Olivia' me. Just because you're king of the world doesn't mean I'm going to let you end up in the hospital. You know Harriet got on Clawrk's ass about working all the time and watching his diet after he had his heart attack."

"I'm not him."

"No, you're a ten year old boy in a grown man's body. Take your pills and get in the shower, we have things to do today."

"We do?" He got up, grudgingly, following her out. He very gently took her arm and kissed from her wrist up to her elbow, making her smile, "And what are you buttering me up for now?"

"A shower with you before we go do whatever it is we're doing?"

She smiled and nudged his chin up with her fingers, "Depends...you wanna make breakfast?"

"Whatever you desire, darling."

She kissed him lightly and drew back, "Two eggs over easy, bacon and sausage, and some sweet tea. I'll be waiting."

He laughed and watched as she went back into the bedroom to their bathroom. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, taking his blood pressure medication dry, but when he reached for the other bottle, he reached for the stack of blood bags in the refrigerator.

His phone went off and he picked it up off the counter, snapping, "What now?"

"Good morning to you too, grumpy" Lala's soft, musical voice came through the speakers.

He sighed, "I'm sorry dear. I thought you were Clawrk."

"Are you okay, Daddy?" He heard the worry in her voice and smiled, "I'm fine, darling. I promise. Now, how are my grandchildren?"

"The usual" she said with a small laugh. He put the bottle down on the counter as he warmed up a coffee mug full of blood, "Olivia's waiting for me, darling. May I call you back?"

"Of course Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too."

With a small sigh, he placed his phone down on the table and looked at the medication, muttering, "Over two thousand years old and I have to put up with this."

He heard Olivia getting the shower ready and popped one, taking a long drink of blood and rubbing the back of his neck, hiding the bottle once more. There were many things she knew about him that were more intimate than Lissa or even Verona, but there were just some things he had to keep from her. He loved her too much to make her worry that way. He reached back in the refrigerator to get Olivia's breakfast to cook for her, finishing his blood in the process.

"Love? Your bath is ready."

He beckoned her to him, holding her to his side. He kissed her gently and smiled, "I love you, Olivia. I hope you haven't taken my idiocy to heart."

"I never do." As she nuzzled him, he sighed. He felt guilty, but there was nothing he could do. There was just too much to deal with to let her deal with this too.

_A/N- Bonus points for anyone who leaves a review and guesses what's wrong with Dracula :3_


	165. Deception 3

_3_

The kids were having an Easter egg hunt in Cleo's backyard when Clawrk walked up. I sprung up out of the chair beside Ghoulia and ran over to him, hugging him tightly, "Happy egg-day Daddy."

He laughed and picked me up like a little girl, "Yeah, yeah, good hunting La."

I smiled and hugged Harriet too, but she seemed slightly more distant. She went and sat in a lawn chair and rubbed her forehead. I frowned, "What's going on?"

"Nyla lost control last night."

"Where is she now?" I murmured.

"We drove her home."

"He drove her home" Harriet said, "I went to Viv to make sure the blood loss didn't hurt my cubs."

Cleo smiled slightly and Ghoulia gave a full smile. I glanced to them both, "What? What am I missing?"

Ghoulia put her hand on Cleo's and smirked. I gasped. Harriet glanced over and her irritation seemed to melt.

Cleo beamed, "We're both pregnant."

Nefera leaned on the door, her long, swinging, blue-dyed hair braided, "I told you it comes in waves."

I stared at Ghoulia. She just smiled. Cleo giggled, "You never imagined it, did you?"

I blushed and shook my head.

"Honey, Ghoulia and Slow-Moe were having a hotter thing than you and Clawd before you and Clawd even happened. Trust me. I got all the dirty details back then."

Ghoulia blushed and squeezed Cleo's hand.

"Hey, I gave you details once upon a time" Nefera said.

"Five thousand years ago. And look where that led you."

Nefera's smile fell, "Don't be a bitch, Cleo."

She glanced over her shoulder, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Like hell you didn't" she snapped and walked inside in a huff. Cleo sunk into the chair and glanced out to where Catalina and Max were helping Alex and Emma find eggs. Howleen had Tommy and Deugi had Slade, and Haley was busy having a plastic egg war with Holt. I knew what Nefera meant. CJ appeared at my side as if he sensed my thoughts, "Go talk to her. She needs you."

"Really, she needs Cleo-"

"Go, Mom. You understand her."

The familiar ache that came with remembering losing my baby boy started in my chest. CJ went and sat next to Ghoulia, "Come on, Mom. Don't get all weepy now. I'm here, I just don't eat as much as I would if I were catching up to Luc, that's all."

I ducked inside and went after Nefera. She was sitting on the large, white leather couch that she'd had put in the inner foyer immediately after her father's death. I smiled and went up behind her, caressing my fingers through the end of the deep blue braid. Her eyes were closed. She sighed, "I suppose Cleo sent you after me?"

"CJ" I murmured, sitting beside her.

"You don't know what it's like" she whispered, "I was dead for too long. I never got to say goodbye, I never got to see him...I imagine quite often what he must've looked like. But I never got to see him. You got to see him. You see him all the time. I'm really without my baby."

"Just because he's here with me as a spirit doesn't mean the pain is any less."

"You forgave his killer."

Sharp stabs ripped into my heart, "I will never forgive Valentine completely."

"But you began to." She turned and she looked at me, and for a moment I could see that she was a queen, "Why? Why do you feel anything for him but hatred?"

I brushed the corners of my eyes. I could hardly answer.

"I want you to realize something important today, Draculaura. The feelings you have for Valentine aren't your own. He's made you fall in love with him and he's made you cherish him so, and you don't realize that, but I do. He plays the game well, but you know he's never going to change. He will always be your enemy."

I shook my head, "I love him because of the intimacy we've had. It's complicated, Nefera. It started getting complicated in the catacombs, and it got even more complicated when he had me under his control, because I knew what it felt like to be in love with him."

"Feelings that you didn't have."

Tears ran down my face, "I can't find it in myself to hate him."

"You don't have to hate him, but it would be nice. Don't you pity him?"

I nodded. There was a substantial piece of me that did.

"Maybe the pity is enough for you. You know why he hurts people. You just have Stockholm Syndrome with him. If you hate someone enough, the hate turns to love."

"The love turns to hate" I muttered, "My parents were the same way."

"And so we reach the root of your feelings for Valentine" she smiled comfortingly, "He reminds you of your father."

I started laughing as I wiped my eyes, "I hope not!"

"You always get attracted to someone who reminds you of your father at some point. A lot of people say you marry someone like your father. Honey, I've met your father, I know what a dick he is. It only makes sense you'd be in love with Valentine just a little. You know Clawd takes better care of you and he owns your heart, but you know Valentine's kind of love. It's safe to you."

"I can't hate him" I whispered, "I don't hate anyone."

"And that's a good thing." She wrapped me in a hug, "Because otherwise, you might find something to hate your father about too."

...

He could see immediately that there was something wrong. Marie and Olivia took Grayson to get last minute food, leaving the brothers alone. Vlad crossed his arms across the vibrant Hawaiian shirt that Marie actually adored, "How long have you been sick?"

Dracula sunk back into the chair with a sigh, "A few months."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm on medication. I'll be fine."

"Does Olivia know?"

"No, and I want to keep it that way."

"What the hell is wrong with you? I mean it, I want to know. What did you do that caught up to you?"

"Can we not do this now? It's a holiday you actually celebrate."

"Damn it Vladimir, I deserve to know!"

His eyes flashed, but he didn't get up. Saying the words made them more real. Hearing them were one thing, hearing them he could handle. But the word stuck in his throat. It was like saying his wives were dead. Some things couldn't be put into reality. But Vlad waited patiently until his brother's eyes filled with tears, and he sunk back, having to close them lest he started crying, "I have cancer. But, I will be fine."

Vlad's eyes widened, "Is it bad?"

"No. No, I caught it in time. As I said, I'll be fine. I have the best doctors in the world, Vlad, Livvy doesn't need to know. Neither does Grayson. Whether you tell Marie is up to you, but for the love of god, do not tell Draculaura."

"Are you sure? If this gets bad...if something happens...?"

"I will tell them myself. But until that happens, they will not know. This isn't their problem. This isn't their burden."

"This doesn't have to be yours, either."

"It's not. I take some pills, I go about my day."

"But you have other problems, can't that complicate things?"

He laughed. He rubbed his eyes, opened them and laughed, a note of hysterics in it, "No, Vlad, because I only have high blood pressure. If I have a heart attack, I'd die happy, because at least it was a work in progress."

"Don't say that" he snapped. He could see his younger brother was on the verge of tears, genuinely worried about him.

"I want it that way, Vlad" he said with a rueful smile, "I want Olivia to get up one day, wake me and go shopping, or something she enjoys. I want her to spend the day with Grayson and Draculaura, and be a family with them, and I want to die in my bed, while I sleep, and not feel a damn thing. You don't think, after two thousand years of being alive, that I fear death in the slightest?"

The repressed tears rolled down Vlad's face as he took off his glasses, "You should! We need you! You think after being almost two thousand years in the making that I still don't need you? Draculaura doesn't need you? Jesus Christ, Grayson is sixteen!"

"If I die, nobody is going to take my place. You will help Olivia and Clawrk with my empire. Draculaura and Grayson share my money, and if so Sasha's son decides to rise...kill him. Because he will never be worthy of my place."

His little brother's breath hitched. Vladimir sighed, "When we were children, I promised you I would be here when you needed me. It's been vice versa ever since. I've protected you and you've protected me, and it's time...it's time I let you know how much I appreciate that."

"You are not going to die!" Vlad sobbed, "This does not end here! Okay? This doesn't get to end now!"

"It's not ending here and now. But I appreciate you, Vlad. I know you were a better father to Draculaura than I ever was and you are to Grayson than I've been. And I want you to be happy with Marie, and I want you to have a child of your own with her."

"We can't, you know that."

"I'll find you a surrogate. You are a better man than me, and I will admit it. And I apologize." Tears rolled down Vladimir's face and he reached out to his brother, "You have always been my best, and in most cases only, friend, and greatest ally. I know I will never be able to repay you, but I want happiness for you, and for them. Don't burden them with this, please. And I didn't want to burden you, either."

"But you needed this off your chest" Vlad sobbed, grasping his hand tightly.

"Someone needed to know."

"_Frate"_ Vlad whispered, "_Frate nemuritor."_

"_Frate nemuritor"_ Vladimir whispered back. Ruby eyes to ruby eyes, pale hands locked, it was almost as if he was passing down the legacy without words. Vlad swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, not breaking the hold. With a sad smile, he realized it was the closest they'd been in years.

_A/N-Translation time!_

_Frate=brother_

_Nemuritor=immortal_

_I didn't use a translator, I consulted my dictionary for this one :D It's so nice to have one of these on hand._


	166. Deception 4

_4_

Kota sat on the steps outside the Wolf house, listening to the sounds of the forest below. She could make out the faint buzzing of wasps, the soft brush of the sleeping lightning bugs, the chatter of squirrels in the trees. The scent of Harriet's cooking drifted out of the back door, and her senses filled with a lust for food for a moment. She stood up and stretched. She was growing; she was a healthy, happy little wolf. She remembered, absently, the boy whose fangs sunk into her neck. The boy who made her this way. She shut her eyes and for a moment, she remembered the smouldering red of his eyes. It made her feel awakened. The thoughts of playing superhero against creatures in the night made her blood sing as she climbed up on the railing and let out a loud howl. Coyotes and wolves alike replied.

Clawrk plucked her from the railing with a laugh, "How ya doin', cub?"

She grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms a comfortable swing for her, "Makin' noise."

"So the usual" he teased.

She leaned up to bite, but he flicked her nose. She wrinkled it up and twitched it until it felt better, making him laugh, "Come on, your siblings are liable to be here any minute now."

As if on cue, the front door burst open to Don and Howie entering at the same time, mates and cubs in tow. The Wolf family congregated at the house, minus Clawd and Draculaura. Rocks led in his pregnant fiancee, Nino bounded up the stairs beside his newly-found mate. Young and deeply in love, Kota watched them reunite with their parents, shouts, laughter, tears and storytelling breaking out right there in the middle of the living room. Howleen and Deugi walked inside with Clawdeen, Deuce and the rest of the food, and the brothers focused on their sisters instantly, "DEENIE! LEENA!"

Howleen, a child in one arm and a covered dish in the other, growled at them, "Keep your distance until Mom's had her shot at the food. Then you guys get to eat."

Harriet and Clawrk were busy catching up on which grandchild was which when Kota slipped into the kitchen to watch. Clawdeen and Deuce were the only couple present that weren't two wolves, but they seemed happy as could be. Kota watched as the gorgon softly kissed along her adoptive sister's neck, earning little approving growls and nuzzles. He buried his face in her auburn hair and kissed her softly, making her giggle, "Deucey-"

"I love you" he cooed to her.

Kota smiled, and then noticed. She tugged on Deugi's pocket and made him look down, her eyes a little wild as she said, "He's not wearing glasses."

"Yeah, Ghoulia designed some kinda contacts for him to be able to see without turning things to stone. She's kind of a genius."

Kota nodded and wormed between Harriet and Howleen to lean up and get a roll. She smiled and petted the top of her head. When the pack had settled down with food, Harriet stood up and smoothed her shirt over her stomach, smiling, "Before we actually get stared, Clawrk and I have a few announcements."

They glanced to Kota, knowing she was one of them.

"First, everyone, this is Kota. She's part of the family now."

Howleen petted her head reassuringly. Kota smiled at that and nuzzled her fingertips.

"Second..." Harriet beamed with a youthful light in her eyes, "I'm having twins."

Half the table burst into happy tears, mostly the females. Nino got up and hugged her and yelled, "I'm not the youngest anymore!"

But to Kota, it felt like she'd been overlooked. In such a big pack, she was one little cub, and as she looked down at the food on her plate, the only emptiness remaining came from the look in her daddy's eyes. He was happy, and it wasn't about her.

...

The sharp stab into her arm made Nyla sit straight up and strike out at her attacker. Adam stumbled back, holding his jaw, cracking it back into place, "Shit, Ny!"

"Sorry" she said, pulling the syringe out of her arm, "What happened?"

"I did your grandpa a favor" he snapped, taking it back. She could see that he was in pain, and even though she was the cause, she knew he wouldn't give her time to apologize, "Adam-"

"Save it! I'm not staying. I got things to do."

"Adam-"

"Happy Easter" he snapped as he walked out. Even despite the pain she must've put him in, she couldn't help but notice he left her a tray of chocolate eggs and a bottle of her favorite iced tea. For a moment, her heart was filled with nothing but warmth, and then her blood ran cold. She gripped her stomach, as if she was going to be sick, and fell back into the sheets. Her heart started to pound. She felt the wolf in her snarling, screaming and dying, and her eyes widened. She cried out. Her eyes went wild, and Butterbean scrambled onto the fire escape to be safe from her. She rolled to the side and fell off the bed, but couldn't find the will to move anymore. She screamed as the surging of hot and cold mingled. For a moment, her heartbeat was deafening, and then, the sound cut all together. Her hearing sharpened a bit more before returning to her norm. Her eyesight retained its crystal clarity from the blur of tears. Her heart slowed to a barely audible pace, and she laid on the floor, panting. As she looked at her hands, she noticed her skin paling considerably quickly.

"Adam!" she yelled, but the sharp, musical tint to her voice hurt her ears. She stared at the paleness of her fingers and bolted up, going to the mirror. She saw nothing.

"No...no, no, no! What's happening to me?" Her eyes were locked on her lack of a reflection, and she knew. The wolf was gone. She had control. And she sunk to the floor in tears.


	167. Deception 5

_5_

When Valentine returned home, he couldn't believe what he saw. Right on the front lawn, in plain view of everyone else, Kate had smashed what was left of his car and left his clothes on top of it. He went over and lifted the sharpie-written post-it note that was on top of the black Armani suitcase, staring at her semi-scripted scrawl. _Don't come back this time._

He crumpled it in his fist, grabbed his luggage and walked inside, dumping them in the front hall, "What the hell, Kate!"

"I told you not to come back" she commented coolly, "This is my house. Mine. My brother and my pack got me this place. You just live in it. So kindly, take your shit and get off my land."

He went to her, grabbing her wrist, and she slashed him sharply across the face. He drew back. The wound healed as quickly as it had been inflicted, but then she hit him. Her eyes blazed with fury and she snapped out, her fists reigning fury-laced blow upon fury-laced blow. He fell back into the wall and shielded his face. Her eyes began to change color as her blows held more force. A rib snapped. He tried not to cry out. She physically lifted him up and threw him across the floor, and then she broke into sobs, "I love you, you asshole! I love _you_, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with _you_, and I've had it Valentine! I've had enough of you making everything about _her!_ I hate her so much and she didn't even do anything to me, I hate her because you love her, and I hate you for loving her! So get the fuck out of my house!"

He got up slowly, holding his side. Lip split, dark bruises starting to bloom across his pale face like midnight flowers, she could tell she'd seriously hurt him. But he didn't go. He went to her and he kissed her, and she growled against his mouth. He kissed her persuasively. She broke his leg.

He fell to the floor with fury in his eyes, clutching the spot she'd snapped his bone. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her down on the floor under him. She screamed in fury and kept hitting him, her eyes slowly changing, darkening and lightening. He bared his fangs and he went for her neck. She sharply punched him in the face, and he drew back, spitting blood and cussing sharply, "You bitch!"

"Hell yes I am!" she snarled, hitting him again, "I'm going to knock your pearly little fangs out!"

He knew he couldn't take as many punches as she could. Blood from his bitten tongue welled up and streamed over his lower lip. She knocked him down and beat him up until she felt satisfied, and then she sat beside him and cried. He didn't dare touch her until she lifted his head in her lap, stroking his hair. Small tears rolled down her face and dripped onto his, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay" he muttered, wiping her eyes for her, "You should've."

"Don't hate me" she whispered.

He leaned up and kissed her, pulling her down on top of him. She melted, leaning over him and grinding her hips against his. Her tongue cleaned the blood from his lower lip before softly running over his chin, capturing the sweetness from his veins. He kissed her fiercely, eyes blazing ruby red. His hand snapped up and his fingers locked in her hair, keeping her mouth crushed to his. Even with his strength, she managed to dominate. He bit down on her lip harshly and drew blood, tearing her flesh open like tissue paper. She moaned, her blood filling his mouth. He pulled her hair roughly, her hips grinding against his. He snarled, his eyes locked with hers. Her hands rested on his chest, her legs over either side of his waist, and she nearly purred, "God I love it when you get rough. That is such a turn on, Val."

"I forgot you had that fire in you" he murmured.

She arched back into his fingers as he tugged lightly again, moaning in contentment, "Mmm...Val...yeah..."

He sat up and pulled her to him, "You have no idea what you ask of me, Katerina."

"I ask you to be faithful to me. To love only me." Her fingers wound in his hair and she tugged harshly, making him hiss in pain. Her eyes were wicked, her grin wide, "And you are going to fall in love with me again, Valentine. You're going to realize I'm the only woman that can satisfy you, because I'm going to beat it into you, and I'm going to reinforce it. If guys can make a woman need them, I can make you need me." She tugged his mouth toward her neck, "All's fair in love and war, Val. Now bite me."

He gripped her hips and smirked wickedly, "Anything you desire, my Kate." He sunk his fangs into her neck, feeling her claws travel to his shoulders and shred his shirt as they dug in, anchoring him to her. Blood welled up under her fingertips as he fed from her. Her eyes slipped shut as she moaned, the light caress of his hands over her back soothing her into submission. Even if he loved her in his own twisted way, she wanted him wholly devoted to her, and she would stop at nothing to make it that way.

...

As the night wore down, Alex had fallen asleep with plastic eggs stuffed in his shirt after a nice, big dinner. We made the rounds to Clawrk and Harriet's and Vlad and Marie's, and outside, us elder members of the pack gathered for a bonfire. Olivia laid on Daddy's chest, his fingers softly caressing her hair, much the way Clawd and I lounged. I blushed as he playfully squeezed my backside as he lifted me onto his lap. I stretched out against him and nipped his ear as I leaned up, "Tease."

He gave a soft, aroused growl as I settled in against his chest. Abbey was half-asleep against Romulus. I could tell they'd had an eventful day, as Tatiana was already asleep on him.

"To our pack!" Don yelled, jumping to his feet. Deugi raised his drink and nodded. Howleen was busy fussing over her twins, keeping them from eating grass, like most of the new mothers. Everyone had brought their little cubs if they had them, or left them at home. I smiled and nuzzled Clawd's chest, "We're all so happy tonight."

"I wonder where Valentine is" Clawd muttered.

"Do you now?" I laughed, "Because I have an idea."

His arm tightened around me. I kissed his jaw. Nefera smiled, nuzzled into Luken. Cleo laid against Rocco, his hand caressing her stomach as they curled up together. I could feel the love in the air. Eventually, at some point after midnight, when the stars were sparkling overhead and the first night of the full moon was well underway, we stopped eating and talking and all wandered back to our perspective homes. Some of them were going to haul up and wait out the moon, others were going to work in the morning. As Clawd and I walked through the forest, he stopped me and gripped me by my hips, pushing me against a tree. I gasped as his mouth closed over mine. My hands went to his shoulders, bringing him closer. He pushed my skirt up and nestled between my legs. I moaned into his mouth and bared my neck for him, cupping his face. He showered kisses over my skin. He would've taken me then and there, but gently, he broke away. I could see it was taking all of his self control not to. He gripped my face with slight roughness, just enough to be dominant, not enough to hurt me. I felt my eyes darken and my knees weaken as I bit my lip. He knew how to turn me on. I whimpered, leaning up for another kiss as he gently pushed me back, pinning me there, growling softly, "Meet you at home."

I nodded and let him run off. I nearly turned into a puddle of goo, but I knew he'd had reason for running off. He always managed to kick up my cardio; I couldn't get my heart to stop pounding.

"I'll make this quick" Marie teased as she walked up, "I heard. I was waiting."

I blushed, "Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm sorry to ruin your moment." Her arm wrapped around my shoulders as she led me away. We walked down the moonlit path toward her happy little cottage house. I saw Grayson sitting in the window, staring out. He smiled when he saw me. We went inside, and I could see Olivia's unsettled twitching. Marie was much calmer about her transformation as she went to Uncle Vlad and cuddled up, her eyes glowing from within. She laid on his chest and smiled sadly.

"What's going on?" Grayson finally asked.

My father smoothed Olivia's hair, calming her slightly. I could tell she wasn't used to being calm and careful like this. It didn't help that the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"I'm sorry we're not all here" Daddy said, "But this was the best we could've done on short notice."

"It's fine, I'll relay whatever you have to say."

Olivia got up and moved away from him. The look on his face made me take pity. It must've been bad. I moved to his side and sat down, cuddling up to him like I had when I was little. He stroked my hair and sighed, leaning back, holding me. He allowed Gray into his other side, squeezing us both. He murmured into my hair, knowing Olivia and Gray would hear, "I'm sick, sweetness. It's not serious...but your uncle thought you should know, just in case."

I perked up and so did they. I put my hand on his cheek, then his other, then his forehead, checking his temperature, "With what, Daddy?"

He smiled slightly, "I just told you I'll be okay anyway. It's my own damn fault, Draculaura. Don't blame yourself."

"Tell me anyway" I murmured. He laughed softly and leaned in, pressing his forehead to mine, "You still know how to get whatever you want, don't you?" I noticed the little crinkles in the corners of his eyes and it made me smile. He'd changed slightly over the years, he'd gotten older, but he still didn't get to pass middle aged. The devilish little sparkle was still there, the _old enough to know better and boyish enough to do it anyway_ that he'd always been remained, but it was slightly muted. He stroked Grayson's hair and murmured, "I'm on medicine. I'll be fine."

"Daddy" I protested.

"I mean it. No worrying." He nudged his nose to mine and made me smile as I nudged back before kissing his cheek, "You picked up after the wolves."

He sighed, "Some things change."

"Just say the words, Vladimir, please. I need to know, even if they're okay with that little half-assed reassuring" Olivia cut in.

Daddy stayed very calm as he said, "I have cancer, and I'm going to be fine."

Gray and I both stopped. Olivia's tension started to crack. Her eyes filled with tears and my dad laughed, "I'm not going to die, Livvy. I promise."

"Daddy-"

"I'm old, it happens" he teased, smoothing my hair.

Grayson suddenly sat up and produced a paper from his pocket, "Then what's this?"

I took it before Daddy could. The words I read I didn't quite understand, but Clawd would, and I knew when Clawd said things like this he was talking about patients that weren't doing well. I looked up at him and frowned, "What's this mean?"

"It means his heart's getting weak" Grayson said, "It means you're not telling us what you're supposed to. High blood pressure my ass, it's to keep you from having a heart attack, isn't it? Something like that?"

Uncle Vlad sat up. Olivia started to cry into her hands. Daddy took the paper and sighed, holding me close. Somehow, he could tell I was the only one who wasn't processing this. He held me to his side and I listened to the barely audible beating of his heart. I wanted to crawl into his coffin like a little girl and stay there until I knew he was safe.

"I've done a turn around, Grayson. With a little more time, I'll heal. I'll be fine again."

"Daddy" I whispered, "How sick are you?"

His smile faltered and then fell. As he cupped my face, he met eyes with me, "Pretty sick, _draga_. But I'll be fine. You know me by now."

Still, my eyes filled with tears and they streamed down my face. He grabbed a tissue and wiped my eyes. Every tear that fell, he caught. And then my heart broke. I buried my face into his chest and clung onto him, sobbing uncontrollably, "No! We're immortal! Daddy, you're immortal!"

"We are, beautiful baby girl" he soothed, "You are. But it's like slitting your wrists. If you do it enough, it will leave a scar. Repetitive self injury leaves wounds."

I wailed. I clung to him and cried into him. He felt like he always had, partly soft and partly solid. He held me tightly, rubbing my back, stroking my hair and just trying to keep me calm in vain. I bawled into his shoulder like a baby as I clung to him. I twisted my fingers in his shirt and screamed into his shoulder, my heart breaking, "You can't die! You can't!"

He very gently cupped my face and held me to his shoulder, rocking me in his arms, "Please don't cry. Please. I'll be okay, Lala, I mean it. Draculaura, stop crying. Please." The authority in his voice was gone. It was replaced by the ache of sickness. I drew back. He looked pale, and I wiped my eyes. There were tears in his, but I cradled my father's face in my hands, "Stay. Move back in if you need to, but...we're not gonna abandon you Daddy. We're gonna take care of you."

I used the pack plural because it was true. He sighed and wrapped me up in another warm hug. He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back, "Draculaura, stop worrying. No matter what happens, you found someone who can and will take care of you for me. Grayson, you'll take care of your mother, and Vlad will take care of you both. We're still a family. Nothing is going to change that."

I sobbed and buried my cheek into his neck. He squeezed me tightly, "Don't cry. Draculaura, please. Don't cry."

I looked at him, lower lip quivering, "You're my daddy, how can't I cry?"

"Because I am not going to leave you. I promised you when you were very small, and I will not break that. I haven't yet. I will not. Despair not."

I sniffled, "Leave it to you to try to work Shakespeare into this."

"He said a few things right." Very gently, he tapped my nose like I was a little girl, and I wiggled it, batting at it. He smiled, "I'll come back here to be with my family, but only to keep you from worrying."

"Would it put you farther from your doctors?" Uncle Vlad asked, his concern evident.

"No. It would actually bring me closer to them. God, does no one listen to me anymore? When I tell you not to worry, I really mean don't worry."

Either way, my heart was heavy, but I stayed there. If there was one thing I knew we were on, it was borrowed time. Sometimes, even immortals' lives were cut short. I shut my eyes and curled up into my father's side and prayed that it wasn't going to be him.

**MH**


	168. Unspoken

**Unspoken**

_On the mature side, proceed with caution_

I knew all about the promise. All about the secrets they kept from me. I was good at finding things out, but I wasn't angry. I never stayed angry at him long. I liked to read his journal from our senior year. I found the way he wrote amusing. He called me lots of pretty things, and there was a certain slant to his writing when he wrote about me, it just gave off the feeling that he was never totally focused on anything else. It made me happy. I liked it when he wrote paragraphs about the things about me he liked. He tried to describe my eyes once. I had to get up and look in the mirror and actually see the things he said. He talked about my lips, too. My skin and my hair. The journal was very much a boy's, but when I needed my little confidence boost, I read it again. It always made me blush. He called me his _busty amazon goddess_ and his _little Russian snowflake_ and he talked about the things we'd done and he lingered on the details. And no matter how much time passed, it always made me feel special.

The pictures were done with an old camera. Vaguely, I remembered the old camera. I remembered being cuddled into the fur-wearing chest of the woman in the photo. The pretty little woman with the scary big man. They had been in love, deeply in love. I remembered seeing them share tender little kisses and giggling with Shiver about them. As I sat there on the floor with the box-it was a wooden box, a recipe box, with red flowers on the corners and yellow paint everywhere else with little chips on the bottom-I flipped through the pictures that I wasn't supposed to know about. Dirty, snow covered, decrepit villages, worn by time and abandoned by mortals. Fires made in metal barrels, worn-out, cut-fingered gloves, sooty cheeks and dirty knees. Being bundled in fur. I remembered fighting for fun with my cousins, and fighting with my mother to learn what she knew. I still remembered that day, when I had been taken from my home.

I was tired of hiding what I knew. I sat there and I held the picture of me and my parents, and I waited. Soon enough, Romulus came in. He wasn't surprised. He moved the box and he sat beside me, wrapping me in his arms, "Who were they?"

"You didn't know?" I raised my eyes to his.

He cupped my face, "I didn't get the stories, I just got the pictures."

"Where?" I whispered.

He took them from my hands and put them away where I'd found them. I stared at the drawer as he guided my face back toward him. I felt tears in my eyes, and he brushed them away, "Abbey, let this go. Please."

"Is it bad?"

He nodded.

I nodded. Once, I would've fought that. I would've never listened to him, but I knew the way he loved me. He wrapped his arms around me and I climbed onto his lap. His eyes blazed slightly; he liked that. I didn't need to read to know that. I kissed him lightly, "Thank you for protecting me."

"Don't thank me" he murmured, "I love you."

I knew how he felt; I felt the same way. The way I felt about him was unchanging. I rested my hands on his chest and caressed him through his shirt. His eyes closed for a moment before he caught my hands, "Abbey...don't. Not today."

I smirked to myself, "You used to write about wanting to have me on full moon. You said things you would do." He groaned, "You read that?" I blushed, "I read it when I need to feel better."

He looked at me with such love in his eyes. He smirked lightly, taking my backside in his hands. I bit my lip. He squeezed lightly and made me moan. I rested my hands on his shoulders, letting him guide my hips down onto his as he guided my grinding against him. He leaned in and kissed my neck, his tongue running appreciatively over my skin. I whimpered. Softly, he unclasped the crystal. I looked at him and blushed, "You want me all hot and bothered?"

He gently puddled the chain on the nightstand, putting me down on the bed, "I don't wanna hurt you, Abbey...and I don't wanna break that, either."

I started unbuttoning his shirt, pulling him down on top of me, "You won't hurt me, silly."

His eyes darkened, "If I do..."

"I'll hit you" I reminded him. He smiled and softly leaned in, kissing over my skin. I let him take his time. The warmth of his body slowly warmed mine. I panted and bit my lip, pawing his back. He ran his lips and tongue over my skin, his hands following. He broke away, looking down at me, "If you wanna be on top, tell me now, because I don't know how much longer I can control myself."

I blushed, "Moon not even up yet."

"Doesn't matter. I feel it during the day, Abbey." He gripped my hips. The tips of his claws dug in. I hissed in pain, but it was a good kind of pain. I looked up at him and smirked, "Have your way with me."

His eyes darkened and he growled. His claws dug into my sides. I growled at him and he growled back. I knew he was afraid of hurting me, but I healed almost as fast as he did, and I wanted him. He withdrew his claws from my side and looked at me, "No. I can't..." His eyes softened as he saw the blood spilling out of the claw marks. They throbbed, but they didn't quite hurt. He reached out and touched them. I winced, "Okay...hurt a little."

"Dammit Abbey...this is why I can't touch you during the full moon."

"But I want you to."

"Can't it wait?"

I pulled him back to me before he could leave me, opening his belt buckle and his pants. He grit his teeth. I looked at him, "Romulus, you are going to make me scream, and I am going to like it. Now do it."

He looked at me. The gentleness was gone from his eyes. He drew back and snarled, punching the wall, "Stop it! For fuck's sake Abbey, I can't hurt you!"

"I didn't ask you to!" I yelled back at him, "I love you!" I felt my eyes fill with tears that didn't crystallize. I reached for my crystal, but hesitated. His eyes were still burning, watching me in my half-dressed state. I wiped my eyes myself. He sighed, "Abbey..." He never rejected me. I bit the inside of my lip. If there was one thing I knew, it was not to voice my insecurities. And gently, he came back to me. He wrapped me up in his arms and he finished kissing my body over. He stripped me very gently, and I stripped him.

He cupped my face and kissed me sweetly. Somehow, the sweetness made me feel more special to him. He chuckled as he tugged my lower lip with his teeth, "God, I love you...I love you so much."

"I know" I whispered, panting lightly, "Love you too."

His cheeks colored lightly as he nudged his nose to mine, "Get on your stomach. If I lose control, I'd rather be clawing your back."

I blushed and pushed him down, "Oh no. You play Abbey's game now."

"I do now?" he teased, gripping me around my waist. His eyes were sparkling. I climbed on top of him and blushed. Very gently, he ran his clawed fingertips across my stomach, "Take your time, baby. We have all night."

I shook my head, "Forty five minutes. Then, boys home and baby awake."

He sighed, "Shit."

I bit my lip and rested my hands on his chest, leaning in and capturing his lips, "Romulus...you really think I'm that beautiful?"

He gripped my hips and answered the question by taking me. I gasped and shut my eyes in pleasure. He quickly reversed our positions and kissed me fiercely. I slipped my fingers into his hair and kissed back, his hands guiding my legs up against his waist. His caresses were tender, even with the moon at its height. He captured my lips and made me feel complete. Joined with him, I felt amazing. He cared more for pleasing me than himself. My body felt unnaturally hot as we met our mutual ecstasy, little stars appearing in my eyes. I panted, clinging to him, tears of satisfaction in my eyes. He gently put the crystal back on around my neck and kissed me softly, showering me with tender kisses. He was apologizing with his touches and his kisses, and after a few moments of cooling down, I caressed his hair, "Silly boy. Stop that. I feel...mmm."

He looked at me, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, kissing him softly. He didn't disconnect our bodies, but I glanced down to see why he'd asked and blushed. Fresh bruises bloomed across my sides and my thighs, and I bit my lower lip sweetly, glancing up at him with the best seductive eyes I could manage, "Oops."

"Holy god" he murmured, "I'm gonna need you again if you keep that cute shit up."

I giggled and nuzzled him, "I mean it...feel amazing."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, too" he murmured.

"Can I ask now?"

"If you promise to leave it at what I tell you."

I scowled and sighed, but nodded.

"I found out from Grace, and she found out from Dracula. Your mom was a KGB former...you know, the soviets?"

I shrugged. Human history was sometimes beyond me.

"The bad guys in World War Two."

I nodded.

"She worked for them. So did your dad. She taught you some of that stuff, but Mr. D got you out before..."

"Before I become like Hanna."

He chuckled, holding me against his chest, "Basically."

I shut my eyes. My body felt so good, aching so thoroughly, still joined with him. I didn't want to get up. I didn't want to break the peace we had between us. He caressed my hair and held me tightly, "We really don't know a whole lot about you, Abbey, or your family."

I looked up to him and cupped his face, "Lived in snow. Loved in warm. Stayed here with you. That all you need to know."

Softly, he kissed the palms of my hands. He kissed my fingers and he kissed up my arms. And I started to cry. He held my face and wiped my tears away, "What's wrong?"

"You make me feel...all warm and fuzzy. Feels so nice."

He smiled and held me to his chest, wiping my eyes and holding me to him. The thunder of his heart in my ear felt nice. I rested my hand over it.

"You're mine, Abbey. You're safe with me. I'll take care of you, for as long as you'll let me." He was the only boy I let control anything about my life. The promise was real. True. I kissed his rapid heartbeat and gazed into his sparkly green eyes, "Promise me."

"I promise." Softly, he brought my lips to his and kissed me again. I melted against his chest and wrapped his arms around his neck. Just as I started to drift to sleep, the boys busted in. I groaned, "They're late..."

"Not late enough" Rom muttered and put the pillow over his head. I glanced up at him and flicked his nose under the down. He lifted the pillow and I smiled, "Bring me Tatiana, and go handle your sons."

"My sons?"

I smiled at him, "You said you'd take care of me."

He squeezed my backside and made me yelp as he rolled us over, gently kissing me before he disconnected our bodies, "You're lucky I love you, woman."

I smiled and brought him close for another kiss, "I am."

**MH**


	169. Pure Poetry

_A/N- Okay, before we get started today, this weekend is going to be CRAZY! Friday is Skull Shores, but I'll be updating that day...Saturday and Sunday are C2E2, and I'm going to spend a good part of my day out at that, and I SHOULD update, but just in case I don't...fair warning. April 23 I may or may not, again, because I have a show to direct that night and May 18th, the update will be late as I have another show, but it will happen. :) Just wanted to let everyone know in advance._

**Pure Poetry**

Sometimes, I remembered things at the strangest times. I remembered the time I watched Titanic with Daddy and he'd slept through most of it. That was what was in my mind now. The rain had been relentless all day and it was freezing cold-it dropped from eighty to forty, definitely- but my boots still caressed the earth as I walked. I had too much on my mind to sit around at home. Everyone else's lives had picked up as mine settled down, and it was unnerving. I wiped my eyes. There was something else that bothered me; in this town, it was more important that I was married to Doctor Clawd Wolf, whereas elsewhere, it was more important that he was married to me. I wandered up from the riverfront, the rain beading off my umbrella and dripping down. I walked into the gazebo at the Riverfront and leaned on the wet railing, putting the umbrella down momentarily. Cold, wet air kissed my face. Nefera's words had made sense. I knew I should start there. I would never feel anything for Valentine that traveled beyond feelings he put there. My heart hurt, because for a time, I had betrayed it, and now that the feelings were settled I wanted them gone. I wrapped my arms around myself. I shouldn't have felt guilt, but I did. He was a monster, but he loved me. He was an animal, a true animal, a true thing made of pure evil, pure hatred, and he wanted me to be with him. He was selfish, arrogant, vain, narcissistic and cruel. He drove the stake into my heart more times than I could count. If I'd given in...I shut my eyes, unable to imagine it. Catalina would've been his daughter. Valentino and Valeria my children. My sweet, pure little Alex... My heart beat faster. I opened my eyes, and my blood ran cold. It shouldn't have, I knew. He changed. Why, all of a sudden, had my feelings too? It was as if a spell had been broken. As if I once again realized that I was just a helpless lamb in the presence of a hungry lion.

"Hey" Valentine said casually.

"Stalking me again?" I tried to tease. It came out a whimper. Why did I remember it was this park he and I met in? Where he made his first move? He moved closer and took me in his arms. I stiffened. He noticed. My heart raced as his soft touch grew more forward, opening my jacket and cupping my neck. I whimpered as he traced his fangs against my skin, "What do you want?"

"Do you really have to ask?" he growled.

I grit my teeth. I felt tears in my eyes and I refused to cry. I put my hand over his and murmured, "What would you have done if I'd said yes to that dance? Would you have poisoned me?"

"No" he murmured, "I would've put you under my spell, taken you home, and thoroughly made love to you. And when you no longer had the strength to leave, I would've taken it off. And I would've let you decide."

"Stop" I whimpered.

"Please" his voice was pleading, "I need a taste. Please. I need a little. Kate won't let me hunt. She's convinced I'll cheat on her. Draculaura, please...I need you."

I broke away. He growled. I shivered, but not from the cold. He spun me around and grabbed my shoulders roughly. His eyes were dark red, hungry, pained. My heart began to melt, even if it was pounding in fear.

"Please" he whispered, desperate. He brushed my hair back from my neck.

"You said that now...what was your real plan?" I whispered.

"Why now? Why do you have to do this now?" he growled.

"I want to know."

He gripped me tightly to him, gripping my hair. The gentleness in his touch was gone. He was honest, and that made me happy in its own strange way, "I was going to get you while you were vulnerable, lure you away from your home and kidnap you. I didn't know you were pregnant, and if I'd found out later, I would've released you. But I had every intention of keeping you with me, whether it was by force or not." He turned my head roughly and sunk his teeth in. I cried out softly, gripping his shirt. I knew better than to push. He bit on the artery; if he tore that, I would bleed to heavily to heal properly. So I let him feed. The more his hunger was sated, the gentler he got. Tears rolled out of my face. He caressed me. He stripped my coat off and he cradled me on the rain-dampened wood. He laid my jacket down and lowered me onto it. I whined as a woozy feeling came over me. My hands shook as they rested on his chest. "Val...please stop. Please, please don't do this." He pushed my skirt up, groping freely. My body betrayed me. I sobbed, "Val...please."

He sealed the wound and drew back, eyes smoldering like rubies on a flame. He bared his blood smeared teeth and kissed me harshly. I hit his chest and sobbed against his mouth. He forced his tongue deeper into my mouth as I kicked and struggled. He drew back, "First Kate, now you."

I sobbed. Fresh tears were on my face and I hardly knew why, "I don't feel that way about you anymore."

His face fell. He cupped my face, "If I've hurt you..."

"You've done nothing but hurt me" I whispered.

"I didn't mean to. Lala...I love you."

"Stop saying that" I whispered.

"I love you" he repeated, "I do."

I shook my head. He kissed me again, more gently. His tongue parted my lips. Still, I pushed him away. He was so gentle bringing me close, his touch would've made me melt, once. The light caress down my back as he persistently held my face, kissing me again, keeping me in place. I didn't kiss him back, I had no more will to. He growled and pushed me down, "How? How did it wear off after all these years?"

"I fell out of love with you" I whispered.

His eyes blazed before I saw his heart break, "I love you! Don't you understand that? I will always love you...Draculaura, please..."

I felt horrible. His eyes were full of tears. He had really fallen in love with me. I wasn't just a conquest anymore. But I had to break his heart. I shook my head and I caressed his cheek, "You love Kate. You belong with Kate, and I do with Clawd."

"I want you" he persisted.

"You can want whatever you want, but that doesn't mean you'll have it."

"Challenge accepted" he snapped. I felt my eyes widen as my heart revved in terror. He realized what it implied and he cupped my face, "No, no darling...I won't hurt you. Don't be scared of me. Please...I don't want you to be scared of me."

"Go home to her" I murmured.

"Draculaura-"

"Stop" I pushed him up, but he was stronger. He drew me back for another kiss. I couldn't fight. I sunk back and let him kiss me, trying to catch my breath. He drew back and kissed my neck, "Let me prove it to you."

"Valentine, I said no. I told you to go."

"I'm not giving up that easily."

"Yeah, you are." His head snapped up as my body relaxed. Slowly, he moved off of me and I reached for my umbrella. I pushed myself up slowly and grabbed my jacket. Clawd was right there, wrapping it around me, scooping me up in the safety of his arms. I melted against his chest. "And if you ever touch my woman again, I'll rip you to shreds."

I was safe in his arms. My heart warmed, fully belonging to him. He carried me back through the rain to the car and climbed in with me, locking the door before climbing with me in the back. I blushed slightly, mustering all the spare blood I could, "We never grew up, hm?"

"Shh" he soothed. Softly, he caressed the bite, his fingers brushing over my tender, healing skin. He leaned in and kissed the sensitive spot before he offered his neck. I leaned in and kissed his neck, but nothing more. He stroked my hair, holding my cheek, "Baby, bite. Feed."

I shook my head.

He growled softly and cupped my face, meeting my eyes, "Drink. Don't make me force feed you."

I tried to blush but couldn't anymore. He held me to his chest, keeping me warm as I bit down. His rubbing on my back was light and soft, incredibly tender. He caressed my hair and let me drink until I felt satisfied, and then I kissed the wound shut. He rubbed my back and kissed me lightly. I moaned against his mouth and kissed back. Holding me in his arms, the rain pelting the roof, I was warm. Against Clawd's body, it had to be hotter than summer. He groped me and touched me and I trembled, our lips locked together. And we kissed, and we touched without a hurry in the world. He had such good self control, even on full moons. After a long moment, he nudged me to lay down and caressed my face. I knew he sensed how tired I was; blood exchanges always did that. I nuzzled into him and shut my eyes. He held me for a long moment, keeping me warm. He put my wet jacket on the floor and wrapped me in his. The warmth of his scent and his body heat engulfed me like a blanket.

...

I woke up in bed, in my pajamas. My neck still felt tender, but Clawd's arms were around me. I peeked up at the clock and buried my face in my hands, "Shit."

His lips tenderly traced over my neck, "You were tired. We let you rest."

"It's two AM-"

He silenced me with a kiss. I blushed and wrapped my arms around his neck. He nuzzled me and held me tightly, "It's okay. Go back to sleep."

"You aren't even going to ask?"

"I saw it all, baby. I was coming to see you when he showed up."

I felt my blood heat, "You still let him bite me?"

"I was listening. I didn't know he was gonna bite you. I came over when he was..."

I glanced up to him. His eyes, two smoldering embers in the darkness, were impossible to be angry at. I wound my fingers into his messy hair and guided his mouth to my neck. He lifted me slightly to kiss my neck, running his mouth over the tender spot until it felt thoroughly warm and tingly. I kissed him lovingly, caressing his bare chest. He nuzzled me and kissed back, his lips soft and tender against mine. I smiled as I cupped his face, "My protector."

"Til death do us part" he said softly. He crushed his mouth to mine. I whimpered and pawed his chest, running my hands over his body. He gripped my waist, his fingers locked in my hair, our mouths locked together for a long moment before he drew back. Both of us panting, he softly kissed my palm, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, nuzzling him. As he cuddled me tightly under the blankets, I blushed, "Go back to sleep, baby."

He tightened his hold on me and nodded, his cheek against my head. Crushed like a teddy bear, I smiled and curled into him, murmuring as I kissed his heart, "Ah, my space heater..."

He smirked and playfully squeezed me tighter, making the breath rush out of my lungs. I glanced up at him, but he slyly pretended to sleep. I could never stay mad at him long. I rested my ear against his chest and fell back to sleep, curled into him, warmed by his touches and his kisses and the safety of his arms.

**MH**


	170. Unequal

**Unequal**

He slammed the door. He was dripping wet with rain and it was late. Why wasn't I surprised? I sat on the counter and ate my ice cream. When I finished my spoonful, he took my spoon and threw it in the sink and grabbed the carton from my hands. Before I could protest, he picked me up and crushed his mouth to mine. He took the carton and put it away, keeping me trapped against him. I should've kicked and struggled, but it felt too nice being loved on. He kissed me harshly and demandingly, tugging my hair. I arched into him and moaned, bucking my hips against his, "Val...ah..."

"Shut up" he snarled, "I need to fuck."

I dug my claws into his shoulders. He hissed, his ruby eyes snapping up to me. I smirked, "Not unless I say you can."

His eyes went flat black for a moment before he pinned me to the wall. I felt him between my legs and gasped, arching my hips toward him as he kept the rest of my body pinned. I bit my lip. He grasped my chin in his hand and growled, "You don't get to say no to me."

I growled, but I loved it. His dominance was thrilling. I rubbed my hips against him and felt his hold tighten on my throat. Heat flashed through my blood as I moaned, "Oh yeah...make me submit..." He dug his nails into my neck, crushing my body to his. He kissed me forcefully, his fingers locking in my hair as he carried me to bed. I kissed back, pushing on his hands. He tossed me down on the bed and snarled, letting me catch my breath. I trembled, licking the wetness from my lower lip. It tasted salty. I touched my thumb to my lip and it came away red, "Huh...you gonna make me cry tonight?"

He paused. His eyes softened, "No. I don't..." He sighed heavily, "I don't want to hurt you, Katie. I just...I need you."

"You're the master of romance, Val."

"I know."

I loved the vulnerability in his expression. I leaned up and kissed him, gently locking my lips with his. It was what I adored; he was the master of romance with every other woman in the world. He was gentle, sweet, and perfect to them, but I knew. He was rough, he was dominant, he wanted control. I knew why, too. There was a weakness in him he'd never admit. He hated not having control. Sometimes, I tried to push his buttons, but that was because he would never be able to take advantage of me again. He would never take me for granted once he knew what he was missing without me. But it was times like these that I had to let him take over, because I couldn't stand to see him hurting. He was hurting, there was no escaping that. He wouldn't tell me why, but I didn't ask. Some things were meant to be private, and I wouldn't force him to tell me. I knew what he wanted and I was more than willing to give it to him. Val was vulnerable, he was insecure, that was why he treated women like dirt. I knew. That was why I acted like I hated everyone. He had a facade to uphold, a reputation to protect. He was totally different from the front he had up. I'd seen it before and I would see it again. I saw it after sex when he held me, I saw it when he slept and when he first woke up. I loved him for a reason. Even if he was a dick, he was mine, and I understood him.

I took off his jacket and started to unbutton his shirt. When that was off, I pushed him back on the bed and kissed on his chest, straddling his waist. He ran his fingers appreciatively over me, pulling off my shirt as he went. I knew what he wanted. I nipped at his abs and ran my tongue across the smooth contours of muscle; he needed someone to treat him like a prince. Someone to love him and submit to him and do whatever he asked without question. I was his protector and his submissive at the same time. My fragile little Valentine. When his eyes smoldered and his pants strained to contain him, I opened his fly and caressed him, tugging his black silk boxers off with the rest of his clothes. His eyes were blazing as he watched me. I smiled; his satisfaction always came first. At times, I envied everyone else. They had mutual love...but he was my master and I was his pet. That was how it was. He owned me, he kept me, and in return I protected him and pleased him, and I gave him what he wanted. There were times that it brought me pride. Tonight, I felt the sting of inequality. But I pleased him anyway. He pushed my head down and I nearly choked, but I kept myself from doing it, even when my eyes filled with tears. I was used to his force by now, I was used to his control. It was his way or nothing, and it was never nothing. He gripped my hair; he was in control. He forced himself all the way inside my mouth as he came. I teared up but didn't cry. I cleaned him off and sat up, stripping down to my underwear for him. He smirked and motioned for me to come to him. Tears rolled down my face, "Val..."

He exhaled softly and brought me close, "It's okay, baby. I'll be gentle. I'll please you. I promise."

I sobbed. He held me close and caressed me as he shifted so I was under him. He kissed me softly, kissing over my face, my neck, my chest. He unclasped my bra and showered my body in affection, soothing my tears. Even if he liked to hurt, even if he liked to control, he was an amazing lover. He could be cruel and he could be tender. Today he was tender. He kissed me lovingly, his tongue dancing with mine. His hands kneaded and massaged my body, driving me crazy with longing for him. And very gently, he made love to me. It wasn't just sex tonight. It wasn't just about pleasing him. There was no blood, no biting, no claws. Just gentle, tender lovemaking. He pleased me before himself, something he never did.

When we were finished, he held me close and caressed me. I cried into his chest and clung to him. He sighed, "Katerina...do I hurt you?"

I nodded.

"Badly?"

"You treat me like an animal" I sobbed.

He shut his eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. He caressed my face and held me, keeping our bodies joined, "I'll take better care of you, Kate, I promise. I promise you, I love you so much...I really do."

"I hate you sometimes" I sniffed and sobbed, "I just want you to love me."

"I do" he reassured, clutching me to him, "She threw me away, Katie. All I have is you."

I smacked him and pulled away. Surprisingly, my body didn't hurt too much to walk, and he let me get up. I went into the bathroom and shut the door. Things were changing too fast for me to keep up with. He used me, then he loved me, then he threw me away. He loved me, then he treated me like his pet, and now he loved me again.

"Kate?" he asked through the door.

I laughed ruefully, "Your mood swings are giving me whiplash."

"I'm sorry." There was genuine sincerity in his voice. After another long moment, I got up and I opened the door for him. He looked at me and his eyes softened even more. I wanted him to see what he did to me on a regular basis. Bruises from weeks ago that hadn't yet healed. Bite wounds all over my body. Scratches that were turning into scars, and my lips were ruddy and my eyes were red and puffy and my hair was a mess, and when I glanced at myself in the mirror, I knew I was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. He cupped my face and caressed my tears away, "Katie...I'm so sorry." His eyes brimmed over. I wrapped my arms around him and clung to him. I knew things were changing. I knew his guilt, his regret, and with that, that he was starting to put value in me. And that was enough for me. He carried me back to bed and curled up with me, holding me close and stroking my hair. I kissed his chest.

Finally, he really loved me.

**MH**


	171. Big Wolves and Little Guppies

**Big Wolves and Little Guppies**

Cleo threw the most amazing parties still. She'd officially welcomed us back to the neighborhood, caught me and Gil up, helped him find a job and Pearl friends, and on top of it all, she was still the only one with the resources to make everything she wanted to happen, happen.

Ghoulia, Cleo and I were sitting around the large, open center room in the middle of the mansion's pyramid, the open skylight filtering bright summer sun down onto our skin. Ghoulia's eyes were closed and I was sure she was sleeping. Cleo's hair was fluffed, amber highlights tracing her hair like caramel on ice cream. They weren't chunky anymore, but fashionably stranded. She smiled absently to me, "Still got those streaks, huh?"

I nodded with a smile, "Chlorine still turns my hair blue."

"I'll never know why, the sun made it blond."

"Just the curse part of my gift, I guess" I couldn't help but beam.

She looked at Ghoulia and reached over, pushing her hair back. Ghoulia opened her palm. I smiled, "Still like sisters, huh?"

"The dead girls gotta stick together."

Ghoulia smiled slowly and rested her hand on her stomach, sighing joyfully. And from the other door, Rocco walked in. I blushed. He never seemed to take to being like Cleo before, but I guess time changed people. He had on baggy sand colored pants and an open white shirt, a gold rope chain around his neck and rings on his fingers, but the most simple and yet the most ornate of them all was their wedding bands. Cleo moved aside and let him onto the chair with her, his arms wrapping around her. I noticed how he let his hair grow out. Cleo must've liked it that way. He kissed her lightly as he held her, practically spooning in the chair with her. Ghoulia smiled and lowered her glasses in my direction. I blushed even deeper.

"So how're you Blue? Or do we have to call you Webs now?" Rocco teased, his arms protective around Cleo. She leaned into him, clearly pleased with the attention. Cleo had changed since I last saw her too, not just with her hair. She wore less regular clothes and more silk, more gold. She dressed and acted like a queen, and Rocco was her king. I was happy to see her happy. I was happy to see everybody so happy.

"Whatever floats your boat, mate."

And then, from the outer door, Manu let someone else in. Rocco perked up and Cleo just smiled, and I noticed her as she walked in. She'd changed too; she looked less...wild, than she had in high school. Her hair was still straight and silky blond, but longer. She was thinner, surprisingly. She looked tired, and despite the weather, she had on a long sleeved shirt and jeans, and she smiled at her twin, "Well, I always knew you were gay."

He growled at her as he got up, playfully of course, and pulled her into a hug, "Hey Katie."

"Hey yourself. Jesus Christ Rocco, you look like the Hef."

He smirked, "I might as well be."

"I don't wanna hear about your calendar girl" she said, moving away from him. She and Cleo exchanged a warmer hug than I would've expected, and then she hugged Ghoulia, and finally, she noticed me. I smiled and extended my hand to her, "Hey Kate."

"Hey Lagoona." She took it, shook it and dropped it before settling into the chair next to me, "What is this, fry in the sunlight time?"

"If you want to" Cleo laughed.

Rocco kissed her lightly and glanced toward the door, "I'll let you girls be." The way he caressed Cleo's face made my heart warm. I waited until he left and Kate nodded that he was out of earshot to mutter, "So werewolves really are good lovers, huh?"

Cleo blushed, "He's amazing. I love him."

"I know you do."

Kate glanced around hesitantly and opened the buttons on her shirt, slipping it off. She fixed her layered undershirts and I couldn't help but notice, "Ow. That looks like a real bludger."

Cleo noticed too, "My Ra. What happened?"

She shrugged, "Got clumsy." Putting a pair of shades over her eyes, she shrugged, "It's alright."

Ghoulia looked at Cleo and Cleo got up. She sat next to Kate and touched her arm, and the she-wolf jerked away, "I said it's alright."

"He did that...didn't he?"

"It's none of your business" she snapped.

"She's just trying to look out for you" I murmured.

"I didn't ask her to. Val and I get rough with each other. You wanna see the scars I've left on him?"

Cleo wasn't convinced, I could tell. Neither was I, but it wasn't like I could do much of anything about it. After a long moment, Kate pushed her glasses up, "And you're not giving up, are you?"

"I'm sure you've left your fair share of marks on him...but it still isn't right that he hurts you."

"It's just how we are. I still hate him, you know, to a degree. The hatred is just...really intense love now."

"So you let him beat you" Cleo half-whispered as she touched Kate's arms. Fed up, the blond got to her feet and she moved away. She paced the marble floor for a moment before she looked at Cleo, dark green eyes accusing, "I love him. He gets rough, yes...he hits me when he wants to. But I'd give my life for him all over again."

"And you wonder where Valeria gets it" Cleo said offhandedly. Kate slapped her across the face, pretty hard. Scratches on Cleo's cheek started to leak blood. Kate's lips curled back over her teeth, "You know my biggest regret is that I haven't been here for her. I've been dead, Cleo, what do you want from me?"

"I want you to admit you were stupid" she snapped, holding her face. It must've hurt. I moved to the edge of my seat, not wanting to get involved but not wanting to see Cleo get jumped either.

"I was and I know it. I was young, Cleo, I was blind. He loved me...for four years, Cupid made him really love me. He never used to be this way. Now I know how stupid I was because now I am really all he has."

"Draculaura left him" I muttered.

"Draculaura told him off. She doesn't want anything to do with him anymore. I'm glad. I wouldn't wish this on her." Kate looked directly at Cleo, "You have your secrets, De Nile, I have mine. Tell my brother...you'll wish you hadn't."

"Why are you protecting him?" Sometimes, Cleo just didn't know when to quit.

"Because I love him, you fool. You'd protect Rocco, wouldn't you?"

"With my life" she half-whispered, "But Rocco would never hurt me."

"I don't get to choose who I love anymore" Kate snarled. She had tears in her eyes and her voice got thick, "He took that from me. He took everything from me, Cleo. Four years...four years I was happy, for this. To be dead and to be depressed the rest of them. If I could go back in time, I would've stopped myself from going after him...I would've left him myself when I got pregnant. I would've changed everything, because I know he's not worth it now, but I'm in too deep. So do yourself a favor, Cleo, and stay the hell out of it."

Suddenly, Kate stiffened and she whipped around. Rocco had been in earshot and heard the whole thing. He came around the doorway, fists balled, and snarled, "Where is he?"

"You won't touch him."

"Kate, where is he?"

"Leave him alone, Rocco-"

"_Where is he?_" A purely wolf growl entered Rocco's voice as he squared off with his sister, "I don't care if he's your mate or not, nobody does this to my sister!"

I looked at Cleo and then I remembered something vaguely familiar from werewolf biology, "Werewolves can't mate to someone who rapes them, right?"

"There was a difference, Lagoona. He worked his magic on me. He seduced me. Now I'm his. And you have no say in it." Even if she'd begun talking to me, she ended it to Rocco. He pushed past her and she jumped on him. I bolted up to stop Cleo from going after her. Rocco dropped her on her backside on the floor like a heavy backpack, but it didn't deter her any. She screamed and clawed at him, crying, "Rocco, don't! You leave him alone! Valentine is my problem, please, Rocco, please!"

"Why should I?" he snarled, stopping to pin her to the wall. Cleo froze in my grip. Tears dripped from her face to my hands, and I could sense how scared she was. I knew she didn't want a fight to break out.

Kate began to cry as she took her brother's hand and held it tightly before pressing it to her stomach. Harder tears fell as she hugged him, "Because I lost my baby already...I can't lose him too."

Rocco's grip on her loosened. We all saw the pain in his eyes, "Did he...does he...?"

She shook her head, "Please Rocco...I love him...I'd do whatever he asks me, just don't punish him for that...please..."

Rocco lightly kissed her forehead as he pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back. She winced, but she held onto him. Cleo sat back down before Kate began to sob harder, holding onto her twin, "He didn't do it. I did. It was my fault this time...I didn't know I was pregnant..."

"This time" Rocco whispered. This time, I heard the intent to kill him in his voice. Cleo looked at her and so did Ghoulia. My heart got tight as I rested my hand over my stomach. Werewolves were so lucky..they were supposed to have big packs of their own. Ghoulia hadn't been able to have kids until now. Cleo had tried so hard, but it was always going to be more dangerous for her now, and Gil and I just hadn't had luck until Pearl and until now. And I knew from the way Kate looked down that it was an unimaginable kind of pain. Rocco nudged her face up and growled, "What was last time?"

Tears ran down her face, "After the twins were born...I lost a baby then...it was one of the reasons I killed myself...that time, it was Val's fault...I was under a lot of stress because of him..."

Rocco snarled. He held her tightly to his chest, "Get your kids and kick the bastard out. I'm getting you new locks. I'm getting you the hell out of there."

"Rocco...it's not that easy."

"Yes it is" he snarled.

"I belong to him" she whispered, "He can beat me if he wants to, he can have his way with me if he wants to-"

"Bullshit."

"Rocco, please. Just let me be."

We all heard the horn of a car, and Rocco let her go. I nudged Cleo to sit down, but she didn't. Ghoulia did with a heavy sigh. Cleo went after Rocco, breaking into a run outside the room. I grasped her arm before she left the house, and we both watched in shock as Rocco ripped Valentine out of the car and slammed him into the earth. His skin began to burn in the sun. Cleo froze. Kate ran out and screamed, pulling at Rocco's shirt. She hit him halfheartedly and pushed him off of Valentine, giving him a chance to crawl back into the safety of the shadow of the car. She crouched in front of him and growled, completely hellbent on defending him, no matter what he'd done to her. I knew that kind of fierce loyalty, that was the loyalty Clawd had to Lala, the loyalty Rocco had to Cleo...the loyalty Gil had to me and Deuce had to Clawdeen. Cleo broke free of my hold and went to Rocco, cupping his bleeding face in her hands. Even if he was already healing, Valentine wasn't. And Rocco seemed happy about that. He held Cleo close to him and he growled, "You ever touch my sister like that again, and you better remember that I don't need an invitation to come in and kill you in your sleep."

"You wouldn't dare" Kate growled.

"Try me."

...

Gil's soft, wet skin caressed mine. His hand lingered on my stomach as we laid together in the bath, my head against his chest. He laid back, submerged to his gills in the water, my hands lightly tracing his arms, "Gil?"

His eyes opened slowly as he smiled, "Hm?"

"I love you."

He stroked my hair, "Love you too. Anything interesting happen today?"

"Remember how Cleo was?"

He nodded.

"Imagine Rocco like that too."

He grinned and laughed. Lightly, his fingers ran over my stomach, "How's our baby?"

"Growing" I smiled and rested his hand there under mine, "But I mean it, Gil, I love you. I didn't have any idea how amazing you really are."

He smiled and brought me close to him, caressing my hair, "I love you too Lagoona. And I always knew you were fin-tastic." His lips lightly brushed my ear as he whispered to me, his sweetly playful smile on his face. I kissed him lightly and he kissed back. Slowly, we submerged in the lukewarm water and I laid on his chest, exhaling softly in contentment. I had no idea until today that I was so lucky, even though I'd had an idea.

**MH**


	172. Killing Me Softly Prelude

**Killing Me Softly**

_Prelude_

God, I wanted a baby. Watching Jon with Rainee made my heart warm. He held her in the crook of his well-worn leather jacket and he stroked his thumb over her cheek. Luna was happy, DJ was happy, we were happy. But still...I wasn't. My sister was beautiful, she had her mate since they were babies, and now she had a baby. She was natural, pure, Westernized tomboy with a dash of Victorian, she was just happy. Seeing that kind of happiness killed me sometimes, but I was happy for her. When Jon held Rainee, it made me realize that very easily, I could see that for me. Being with that boy forever wasn't such a difficult thing.

"Lukey, you're sulking" Jon muttered as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed on my neck and nuzzled me, and I just couldn't help but smile as I leaned back and kissed his jaw, "You know I'm not Luna, right?"

He snorted, "Haven't we covered that by now?"

I placed another light kiss to his jaw, nuzzling his light stubble, "Mmm, I just wanted to make sure."

He kissed my lips, turning me in his arms and pinning me against the counter. I melted in his arms and cupped his face, caressing his skin. He brought me closer, his kisses softening, his thumbs lightly caressing my cheeks. He comforted me with the softness of his lips. I ran my fingers softly across his cheek and murmured, "Jon...I love you."

"I love you too" he murmured with a light smile, "How's my Lukey?"

I wrapped myself in his arms and even in the safety of them, I didn't know what to do. Everyone had these feelings...Envy, depression, it was all natural. Jon sighed and held me closer. Sometimes I think he understood better than anyone. When I had no one else, I had him.

There were times when I didn't get to tell him all the things I wanted to. I didn't feel like I said _I love you_ enough. I was grateful for my friends, for him, for my family.

There were just times when I knew I wasn't the normal one. Even in a family of werewolves and vampires, sometimes I was just a freak. I had nothing but my heart hurting, I was alone in the world, except for him.

The tears started. They always came when I felt like this. I clung to him and I buried my face in his worn leather jacket and I cried like a baby, because he would hear it. I was safe there. I knew that. And that was where I stayed.

When Grandpa and I fought, even if I won, I lost.

When people said things behind my back, I was alone.

And standing there, in the kitchen of my house, I clutched my mate and I cried. And I bawled my heart out and I shook, and I sobbed, and I cried until I saw stars, but I needed to cry. He clutched me and he rubbed my back, he held me and he stroked my hair. My perfect sister was everybody's best friend, just like mom, the pack leader, just like Dad, and I got to play second fiddle every time.

"Lukey, shh" he whispered, "Shh. It's okay. Lucas...look at me."

I met his gaze. His pretty ruby eyes locked with mine and he softly kissed my lips. He smoothed my tousled hair and he whispered to me, "I love you. It's okay."

"It's only okay with you" I whispered shakily, "You're all I have."

"I know" he whispered. He wiped my tears away with the edge of his shirt and he kissed me lightly. My heart slowly stopped throbbing as I clutched him. He was my only, my everything, and I had nothing else without him. When he peppered soft kisses across my face, the pain in my chest faded away. My tears softly quieted, and eventually, there we stood, curled into each other as he held me. It was times like these I knew I needed him, when I just didn't have the strength to support myself and he did it for me.

As bad as it felt, it also felt amazing.

_A/N- Sorry it's short tonight, I've had a rough, complicated night and I really don't know how to express those feelings for it. Long story short, tomorrow is supposed to be the best FF13 ever, so...let's hope. More tomorrow, okay? Thanks._


	173. Killing Me Softly 1

_Anon- Thank you for the love :) I'm glad you enjoy. Unfortunately, I don't have any plans for any kids for Uncle Vlad, but you never know. Gay or straight, I still love Jon endlessly, I admit I play favorites lol. Who doesn't love BOTF is right! Dahvi is the sex. The poem is cute lol, it makes me think of Catalina XD_

_Vamp Queen- I'll be getting to them soon :)_

_1_

"Okay, I wanna know what's going on. Why are you moping?" Sam asked as she plopped down beside me on her couch. Valeria took up the other space on my other side. Sam had a pair of military grade BDU's on, her eyes lit up with relaxation. I looked her over, "You went to a salon."

"I brought her" Valeria said, "She bitched about being furless for a few hours, now look what she did to herself."

"I don't like looking like a normie" Sam said. She ruffled her shaggy, boy-cut hair. Her bangs were chopped off on one side and it looked edgy, rough, and unprofessional. It looked very Sam. Valeria's hair had been straightened and re-dyed, streaked with red like her dad's. I snorted, "Couldn't come up with something original, could you?"

"What's wrong with you?" she snapped back, "Gabriel likes it."

"Maybe Gabriel likes the idea of fucking your father."

She got up and fully smacked me. Sam just shook her head and ruffled my hair, "Boy troubles?"

"No."

"Trouble with the old bat?"

"No."

"Then what? Come on Lukey, if I can make light of the nearly-normie look that dumb girl gave me, we can make whatever it is you're dealing with work."

Inspiration struck. I grabbed her hand and led her into the bathroom. I grabbed hair dye off the shelf and handed it to her, unrolling some tin strips, "Streak me."

"What?" she laughed, "This is gonna possibly look bad and be horribly uneven and unprofessional."

"You think I want it to look normal?" I asked.

"I will...if you let me do something else to you."

"What?" I said, grabbing my hair and starting to cut the length.

"Let me pierce your ears."

I blanched. The idea of Sammy coming at me with a rusty needle popped into my head and I looked at her, "I'd let your mom do it..."

"I'll clean it in front of you if you want."

I nodded.

"Good. Next step, we get you a tattoo."

I gulped, "You just want to kill me, don't you?"

She glanced around and shut the door, "Promise you won't tell my mom?"

I nodded, spit in one hand and offered it to her. She did the same and grinned, wiping the spit on her jeans and lifting the edge of her shirt. My hands flew over my mouth, "Samhain!"

She smirked wickedly and ran her fingers over the taught skin of her hip, wiggling her ass. Her boyfriend's name was in green graffiti styled letters on her hip. She lowered the edge of her pants and showed where it originated, a trail of stars along her panty line.

"So where's the tramp stamp?" I teased.

"We're getting there. You know, we should get you something Lukey. I know a guy who does some wicked fake ID's-"

"I am not getting busted with a fake ID. I'll bring mom with me."

She burst out laughing, slapped a side of tinfoil on my head and started streaking my hair, "Your mom, in a tattoo shop. Oh my god, the very idea of it makes me laugh."

"Trust me, you don't know how my mom is."

"I do know your mom, remember? She kind of saved my ass as a baby and my mom won't let me forget it."

"Yeah but Mom still streaks her hair. She still shops at Hot Topic and Skingraft and stuff, she's got that girly goth thing down. I'm just kind of inheriting it."

She smacked my ass and I jumped, "Then you're gonna need to pack on the carbs, Luc. That's not enough to fill in a pair of booty shorts. Thankfully, my mom was gifted."

"My mom is gifted too! Not that I'd know" I laughed, "I think I'm still a better boy than I am a girl."

"Oh really? What does Jon say?"

I blushed and looked to the sink. What would he say when he saw my hair, or the piercings later? I could imagine what he'd do, of course...pull my hair and tug on the piercings with his teeth...just because he knew what it did to me. Sam squealed, "Luc!"

I put my bag in front of my crotch, "Jesus, why are you looking?"

"Because, it's kind of hard to miss!"

I smirked, "I took after my dad."

She smacked my arm and splattered hair dye on my cheek. I laughed and wiped it off. A vague memory of being a little kid and my mom and sisters going out, leaving me and my dad alone in the house came back to my mind. We sat on the couch and watched FX all day and ate food out of the container and drank milk and juice out of the carton in our underwear, just like he did with his dad when he was a kid. Of course mom found out with all the fur on the furniture, but she hadn't been mad. She just started laughing and told Dad they better have been clean underwear.

"Sammy, I think I know what I need to do to make myself feel complete."

"Oh god, Luc, I don't want to know your fantasies...okay yes I do, spill."

"I wanna get married. I want a piece of paper that binds me to Jon until the day we die."

She melted and folded the foil, "You're a soft-hearted romantic."

"I love him" I repeated.

"And it would kinda bury that subject..."

As she streaked my hair and waited, I felt my mind wander. I studied myself. Choppy auburn hair, wolf-like pink eyes. My father's cheekbones, my mother's nose, my own lips that had their own shape, their own unique distinction. Luna had a heart shaped face like Mom, I had a strong jaw like Dad. But Jon...he was stronger. He was more rugged, where I was more...pretty. Jon was a man's man. I was a girl's best friend. Sam washed my hair and I stared at my face in the mirror. Regardless of who I looked like more, I stopped doubting myself. I looked worthy of being his. I was happy for my friends, my parents, my siblings, and him. Most importantly, him.

...

Jon was pressing weights. Sam lingered behind me and pushed me forward slightly. He was alone in the basement, but my eyes traced the contours of sweat-polished muscle. My lips felt dry. I licked them to wet them before realizing how that looked. This wasn't just something you could blurt in the middle of the afternoon, it took time. It took prowess. Sam pushed me forward again, harder, forcing me into the room. His ruby eyes flicked to me and he let out a small grunt. The blood rushed away from my brain to my face. Sam slapped herself in the forehead and walked in, pushing me. I took three steps and tripped over the mat, and Jon put the weights up, going to help me out of the pile, laughing lightly, "Luc, sometimes I wonder how you don't hurt yourself getting dressed."

His body was flushed and warm. His sweat was tinged with cologne. My cheeks got redder. He smirked and cupped my face, his eyes fading back to lovely plum. He laid me on my back on the mat under him, his hand drifting lazily over my crotch. I felt my eyes burn as I kissed him. He rubbed lightly. I moaned into his mouth. He chuckled, "I'm glad you came. I was starting to wonder where you spent your free time."

I moaned, "Jon...I didn't come for that..."

He smiled and gripped my hip, grinding down onto me, "Can't we anyway?"

I panted as his mouth covered mine. He forcefully dominated the kiss and I melted, running my tongue along his lower lip. He bit my lip and drew blood, and I gave it to him, arching into him. His hands slipped under my shirt and skillfully caressed my flat stomach. I tugged his hair. He groaned and drew back, eyes ruby again and smoldering, "God, you turn me on. I like the new look, by the way."

"Marry me" I panted.

He smiled, "Name the time and place."

"I'm serious, Jon...marry me. I want to be yours."

"You are mine, or did you forget that already?"

I whimpered as he ran his fangs against my skin. He opened my pants and slowly touched. My hips arched into his hand, "Jon...I mean it...I want you bound to me forever."

"Name the time and place" he said as he placed light kisses against my neck.

I panted, arching into him. All thought was driven off for a few minutes while he touched me. He kissed me, his kisses passionate and loving, and he made me climax. I blushed; I felt like such a bad boy. He cleaned off his hand with his pretty ruby eyes locked on me, and I swallowed to clear the dryness in my throat, "This weekend?...wherever we can..."

"Then it'll happen" he said with a smile. His eyes danced wickedly and I blushed, "Want me to take care of you?"

He cupped my face, "Actually, I was hoping you could come shower with me.."

I heard Sam groan, "There isn't enough room for all three of us in your bathroom!"

My eyes flew wide and my cheeks went cherry red as I realized she'd been watching the whole time. Jon picked me up and squeezed my backside, "That's the point."

For a moment, I was embarrassed, then I realized he was about to take me into the shared bathroom and make love to me against the shower tile, where anyone could walk in and see. My nerves lit up with danger. I bit down on my lower lip and Sam's eyes sparkled, "Oh wait until Tony and I fuck, then I'll send you the tape!"

"Honey, boobs do nothing for me" Jon said back. Sam flipped him off, but watched us go. My body filled with heat and my nerves tingled with danger.

It was awsome.


	174. Killing Me Softly 2

_2_

When Luc and Jon walked in, I couldn't help but smile to myself. I kissed both of their cheeks and put food down on the table, "Dinner's partly ready boys."

"Thanks Mrs. Wolf" Jon said with a small smile.

I glanced between them, catching the smile, "Do I wanna know?"

"You'll find out" Luc said. I did a double take, "Lucas Wolf, what in god's name did you do to your hair?" I nearly busted up laughing. The oddly placed, mismatched and uneven streaks tainted his auburn hair with black. He smiled slightly, "Sam had to do it for me."

"Next time, let me do it. I've been streaking my hair longer than she has."

My phone pinged. A text from Abbey; _Go outside, is urgent._ I put the food out and walked into the back yard, shutting the door behind me before calling her. She picked up on the first ring, "Draculaura, we have problem."

"How big of a problem?"

"Remember Farnum?"

My blood ran cold at the mention of the name. I remembered very vividly, and I nodded, even though I knew she couldn't hear a nod. "What about him?" I finally murmured.

"Ask Clawd. Pack boys know more than telling. Clawd tell you, I make Romulus tell me."

"How?" I murmured.

"You really have to ask?" she said.

I felt my lips quirk. Even in the most serious of situations, I could depend on Abbey to crack the ice most literally, "Please don't break him."

"No silly, no torture involved...just butter him up and kill him with kindness. I know how to guilt my husband."

I heard the car pull up and so did she. She said a quick goodbye and I walked around the house, "Clawd?"

He paused and when he saw my expression, he sighed, "Who told you?"

"Abbey. What happened?"

A familiar, gentle face walked around the side of the car. I gasped when I saw the bandages covering his chest. His tattered pants were intact, but his shirt was gone, and he looked like he'd been through war. I ran over to Andy and flung my arms around him. He hissed in pain and I drew back, cupping his face, "Oh sweetie, are you okay?"

"I guess" he tried not to hiss, "Yeah, I'm not okay."

I glanced to Clawd and led him inside. He took a seat in the first chair he saw and rolled his shoulders. A few things popped inside his back and neck, making me bite my lip. I rubbed his shoulders, soft purple skin under my hands. There were sharp scars on his skin. Whip lashes? No...knife wounds. He shut his eyes and leaned back before opening his eyes. Clawd walked back downstairs. I barely noticed he'd left.

"You can stay in the guest room, Andy. Lay on your side. You're safe here, you can take all the time to heal you need."

The muscled monster pushed himself up, grinning cheekily, "Whatever you say, Doc."

I forced a smile. Clawd led him upstairs and came back a few minutes later. I touched the necklace at my throat and played with it, glancing to him and back to the floor. A moment of silence passed between us before I whispered, "Farnum did this."

He went to me and cupped my face, caressing my skin, "It's worse than it looks."

My heart sunk, "What happened?"

"Apparently, Farnum broke out. He came after Kipling first. Andy had some warning, but still...dude's got allies."

I felt my chest tighten, "Who? The Van Helsing family is gone-"

"The Chevaliers."

I bit down on my tongue and moved off the arm of the chair into his arms. He clutched me and rubbed my back. Chevaliers were vampires that betrayed their own kind, some were turned against their will, some were just cruel, but they were dangerous. They were trained. And my father had obliterated a good part of them.

"How many?" I whispered.

"Three. Not many, but enough. There were four, but Andy took care of one."

"Kipling?" I whispered.

He shook his head. My heart plunged. I rested my hand on his chest, "What are we going to do?"

"I have no idea. I talked to Grace and I talked to the others. We're imposing a curfew, using the buddy system...we're gonna start holding meetings again, but not under the carousel."

"Tell me the whole story Clawd, not just what I need to know."

He gripped my hands and lowered his voice, "Farnum is using RIP as his base. He's in Salem. Everyone is going to sit down with their kids and tell them not to go anywhere. They're gonna give them the gods' honest truth, and that's what we're going to do too. He has weapons, he has allies and he will kill us."

My chest tightened. He rubbed my back and pulled me closer, "You're safe. I promise. I will never let anyone hurt you Lala. Our cubs are gonna be safe. We're putting up gates at the entrances to the streets-"

"We're being cut off" I snapped. "Segregated. This is what he wants."

"This is for our protection" Clawd murmured as he guided my chin up toward his face, "Now listen to me. There are going to be barriers going up, magic barriers. I'm having Valentine do a set and your uncle and Marie do the rest. We're putting gates up at the street and traps around the perimeters. If Farnum and his friends want a fight, he's gonna get one."

I grasped his face and lightly kissed his lips. He cupped my wrists in his hands and brought them to his lips, giving them gentle kisses before placing another at the pulse point on my neck, "Draculaura, I promise you I'm going to keep you and everybody else safe. We're going to be fine." Gently, he cupped my face and ran his claws softly over my skin. It soothed me. He was more than ready to be lethal, he was more than willing to fight for me and kill for me. I didn't want it on his conscience, but I knew he could do what needed to be done. Very gently, he guided my lips toward his, sealing the affirmation with a kiss. Cradling my face like I was a precious gem, I was tempted to cry with joy. Very gently, he deepened the kiss before he drew back, "Where are they?"

"Cat and Alex are in the den playing games" I murmured, "Luna's upstairs with DJ and Rainee. I think they're gonna spring a marriage on us dear."

"You wouldn't be surprised" CJ said from beside the fireplace. He smiled and winked, "Go dad."

I blushed as Clawd brought me off the side of the couch where I'd backed up into, letting him pin me in place while we kissed. Still, my second-oldest stood off the wall and walked toward us, "You know I'm pretty in the know, right?"

"Don't go Ghostly Gossip on me, dear" I tried to joke. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek, "You know I'm too much of a mother's boy to deny that. But I do have some intel that Dad may want."

Clawd nodded for him to continue.

"You're not gonna like it."

"Just tell me."

"He's taken a prisoner already."

Clawd's eyes blazed. The feeling of suffocation returned to my chest. Clawd snarled, "Who?"

"Auntie Leena."

...

Howleen's head throbbed, and no matter how hard she pushed, she couldn't fight the lethargy. She groaned and turned onto her back. She forced her eyes open and looked at the spinning concrete ceiling above her, smiling lightly. The upside, she knew exactly where she was. The downside, she could tell she was heavily drugged and she could feel heavy chains weighting her arms and legs down. She turned and hissed, crying out at the sharp pain in her ribs. Music still drifted from her ear buds as she reached into her pocket to turn off the playing iPod. Slowly, she started to rise, taking the effort to take her time. Her chest heaved as her stomach lurched, but she kept her lunch down. Her babies were safe at home, and Deugi would be home to take care of them soon. She heard a harsh, sharp laugh, "The wolf's awake, Farnum."

"Amazing. Enough to down an elephant and she's still awake after half an hour."

Deugi would be home. He would know she was gone. He would come looking for her. Three vampires and a normie wouldn't stand a chance against her mate when he was pissed off. Slowly, she got up. The normie in the chair twirled a key chain and pressed a button. Pain surged through her body and she howled as she fell, clutching the collar around her neck. Sparks flew to her claws as she punctured it and a higher scream burst from her throat. Sparks exploded in front of her eyes. Her muscles twitched and convulsed as she collapsed in an unmovable heap. She screamed as electricity ran through her body, tears coming on their own, her heart skipping beats and fighting to operate. The pain didn't alleviate, but she heard harsh male laughter. It reminded her of years ago, at the camp. She tried to curl up but her body refused to move. As quickly as it started, it stopped. Her heart beat returned to normal, and her ears slowly stopped ringing.

"She wet herself!" one of the vampires howled with laughter, as if it was the most amusing thing in the world.

"The big bad wolf, huh?" another taunted. She didn't have the strength to defend herself as she was kicked in the back. She cried out sharply as her electrified muscles twitched. Slowly and shakily, she reached up and dug her claws into the collar, creating small scratches on her neck as the piece of technology split in two and fell away from her neck. There was harder laughter. She turned away from them and tried to push herself up, but she couldn't.

"It just won't quit!" the third vampire laughed.

"Louis, take care of it" the normie commented coolly. The second laughing vampire got up and grabbed her by her arms, slamming her into the wall. He gripped her arm in his hand and snapped it. She screamed. He did the same for the other. Her eyes widened and tears spilled out. He grinned with wickedness in his eyes as he punched her. She felt something shatter and an explosion of pain in her torso. She dropped to her knees and began to cry. She couldn't resist the urge to throw up anymore and did, blood tainting her lips as she shook. She crawled away from the blood-tainted puddle and pressed her back to the wall, sinking down. She could feel her bones setting and her internal organs healing as her body pulled the pieces of bone back to their base. Clean breaks always healed better, and thankfully, her body was used to pain and overuse. She panted, leaning back. The laughing ceased as they glanced to the normie, "What do we do with her now?"

"Whatever you like. Just be sure to leave a message."

Another button was pushed, but this time she didn't see from where. Her legs were released and one of them picked her up. The next thing she realized, she was on her back on the earth. One of the other vampires had her pinned down. Sharply, his fist drove into her face. She blocked it, her hand shattering on impact. She bit her lip to fight the pain and kicked upward. He blocked the kick and cracked her leg. She shielded her face and chest as the relentless blows came. She was picked up and thrown back into the carousel. A sharp snap sounded from her mid-back, and she lost feeling from the waist down. She cussed sharply, looking up. He walked toward her and picked her up easily. She gripped his wrist, digging her claws in. One fist drew back. Tears stung her eyes as she sobbed, "Please...listen t' me...please...please...don't kill me...I have two cubs...two babies...please..."

For a moment, she saw mercy in the vampires eyes. He loosened his grip on her neck. Her arms shook, she could feel the slightness of her body trying to heal. She whispered again, "Please, don't kill me."

He picked her up and threw her half the length of Riverfront Park. She slammed into a tree midway, dropping down. When he didn't follow, she started to cry with relief and laid in place, flexing her hand. She glanced upward. The moon was waning, her power fading. As she healed, her eyes drooped, and she passed out under the tree, the cracked screen of her iPod poking out of her sweatshirt pocket.


	175. Killing Me Softly 3

_3_

Andy hadn't been able to sleep. It wasn't like he wanted to pry, either, so he took to the place he felt the most comfortable; the trees outside. He rolled his shoulders and cracked the healing bones, his muscles throbbing. He was in too much pain to sleep and the asprin-the only thing he felt was safe to take-wasn't helping him. He jumped from tree to tree and hissed, dropping to the ground on his feet before dropping to his knees. He felt his stitches pulling and oozing a bit of blood. His eyes blazed slightly as he leaned his head against the tree, growling under his breath, "Ow..."

He heard faint crying. Instinct should've led him away, but instead he got up and soldiered through the pain. He usually did. Approaching the crying blond, he sniffed. She was a werewolf. He smiled and sat down on the step beside her, "Room for one more?"

Surprisingly, she didn't lash out. She hardly even noticed him. He rubbed her back and sighed, "Hey...are you okay?"

She shook her head and cried a bit harder. Gently, he wrapped his arm around her as best he could, "What's wrong?"

"I hate him" she sniffed and whimpered, "I really do hate him sometimes."

"Who?" he murmured.

"My mate" she wiped her eyes and produced a tissue. He smiled as he brushed her hair back, "Are you sure he's your mate?"

"Honestly? I don't know anymore. I feel like...I feel like things are different now. I don't feel bound to him. I know what's wrong with him, and somehow...I'm still here...I don't know why I still love him but I do..."

He caressed her hair, "I'm sorry."

She looked at him and smiled slightly, "It's not your fault. I'm Kate."

"Andy" he said with a small smile.

"Andy" she whispered, "I know you from somewhere."

He smiled, "I guess. I've been in Salem a while."

"You're the jungle boy" she murmured, wiping her eyes, "Mogli."

He chuckled, "I guess so."

Her lower lip trembling, a tear ran down her reddened face. He wiped it away, "You cry a lot, don't you?"

"Almost every night" she whispered, her voice shaking. He noticed the bruises on her arms and his voice slowly got more detached. He had learned to shut off his emotions, so they didn't get the better of him. In the state he was in, he couldn't let that happen. "He hurts you."

"Frequently" she whispered.

"Hurt him back" he said. Three simple words that she'd tried, but sitting there under his arm, she realized she'd only tried to physically hurt him. She'd never given him a taste of his own medicine. Her eyes lit up, shimmering, playful emerald green. She glanced over him and smiled, "You'll do."

He got up, "Sorry Kate, I don't play those games."

"I didn't ask" she said, reaching out to him. He doubled over in pain and her brows furrowed as she helped him stand, "I didn't want that. I just want to know how he'll react when he figures out he's not the only man I can get in my bed."

"Thanks" he snapped, "But no thanks. I'll be fine."

"You don't look fine" she persisted.

"You always mother people this much?"

"I've been dead for most of my children's lives, I have to do it for someone."

He hobbled a few steps before he knew he couldn't get much farther. Sinking to his knees, he hissed in a breath and looked to her. Soft eyes, light fur and a gentle touch. It soothed the raving beast inside him that was struggling to be free. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and he let her lead him back the way he'd come.

"You're staying with Draculaura?"

He nodded silently, "We're old friends."

Her eyes held a familiar recognition, "You were him. Hulk boy."

He let go of her and looked to her, "Strength is going to come from within you, Kate. If you stand up to him, he won't mess with you anymore."

"I've tried. It doesn't work."

"Then get someone to help you. Because you and I both know what could happen to you if you don't."

He scaled the wall back to the room and glanced down. She had already gone, just like he expected, and as he shut the window and sat down, he expected her to be back.

...

The scent of blood made Deugi's nose quirk. Anger rose in his chest and tinted his vision red for a brief moment; he knew the scent of his mate's blood. He took off after the scent and saw her. For a moment, all he heard was his pulse in his ears-she seemed lifeless. Rushing to her side, kneeling beside her, he heard her light pulse. She was badly hurt, her healing overloading. He scooped her up and watched her wince. Her eyes flew open as he started to carry her, her claws digging into his arms. She bit her lip so hard she drew blood and she began to cry, "Deugi!"

He stopped, lowering her to the pavement. Her legs twitched and her toes curled as she clung to him, panting. She coughed up blood that dripped down her face. He cupped her cheek and nuzzled noses with her.

"Where are...the twins?" she rasped.

"At Clawdeen's. Who did this to you?"

"No time" she hissed, "Get me to Clawd's..."

"Leena-"

"Get me to Clawd!" she snapped, "Hurry, please!"

He noticed the heavy bruising on her arms, the unfinished healing of those bones. Her hand was curled in an instinctive way, tucked into her chest. Her back shuddered and twitched with every movement, and he carried her. She howled, the howl piercing the night. She began to cry, resting her hand on his chest, "Put me down...please...ah! I need to get down!"

He set her on the pavement and watched as her head rolled to the side. She tried to curl up but her legs wouldn't move all the way. He growled as he leaned over her, protecting her from any hidden dangers. Cupping her face, he wiped her tears, "Howleen, what happened?"

"I don't know" she sobbed, "I got hit...drugged...woke up under RIP..." she whimpered as she shifted, "Deugi, go get Clawd, please..."

He shook his head, "I won't leave you."

She coughed. Blood bubbled up over her lips. He howled with the full force of his lungs and he hoped that Clawd would hear him.

...

Luna bounced Rainee on her lap. I knew that look that she gave her baby; her first cub. Her dream come true. The darling in her heart, the love of her life, her new priority.

"Mom, we wanna get married."

Clawd choked on his steak, "Wait, what?"

Luc blushed and looked down. He held Jon's hand on the table and repeated, "We wanna get married. Jon and I. It doesn't have to be anything big...but I want the piece of paper signed. I just want it to be official."

Clawd glanced at me and smiled lightly, "He gets that from you."

I nodded. I knew Luc was awaiting our answer. I took a sip of tea before I asked him, "What does Jon's mother think?"

"We didn't ask...but we think she'll be happy."

"Ask her and let us talk."

Clawd sat up straight. Everyone went silent, even Catalina who had been humming to herself all through dinner. I heard it too. Clawd bolted up and ran out of the room. I glanced to them, "Stay here."

Luna nodded as I went around the table and followed Clawd. I smelled it when I approached; blood, and a lot of it. I heard a snap and Howleen screamed. My hand flew over my mouth before I could entirely realize what was going on.

She coughed and choked up blood as Clawd held her head, gently rolling her on her side. Deugi braced her hips, his eyes filled with worry.

"Lala, go get Frankie. Tell her to get the operating room freed up."

I nearly bit my lip, but decided against it, "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter, just go."

I nodded and ran for Frankie's house. I heard another snap and another scream. I picked up speed as I ran up the Stine place's uncovered drive and pounded on the door, "Frankie! Frankie! Jackson!"

A light flicked on upstairs and a moment later, the door swung open. Frankie's hair was a mess, but she was fully awake, "Draculaura-?"

"We need your help. Howleen-"

A sharper scream. This one made dogs howl. Frankie turned and ran, but I stayed in place. I couldn't go. I felt sick to my stomach in a very bad way.

The bloodlust had come back.


	176. Killing Me Softly 4

_4_

Slowly, I woke up. I expected pain but didn't feel it. I rubbed my eyes as I yawned and stretched slightly; I'd fully healed. I glanced down and smiled, caressing Deugi's hair. He slept against the side of the couch, right where I could reach him. Lala was passed out in the chair, cuddled up to Clawd. I shook my head. I grew, she didn't. I climbed off the couch and cupped Deugi's face, nudging my nose to his, "Baby. Baby. Deugi."

"Nm?" he grunted.

"Sleep on the couch."

He cracked open one eye slightly out of irritation and then he wrapped his arms around me and fell to the side. I squeaked, trapped under his arm, crushed to his warm chest. For a minute, I nuzzled in, and then I realized the state I must've been in. I tugged away and ran upstairs, locking myself in Clawd's extra bathroom. It took me a minute to realize, but I was in new clothes. Fresh, soft ones, and I'd been washed. Still, I fixed my hair and went about waking up before returning downstairs. It must've been just after dawn, no one was awake, or would be. But Deugi had woken up a bit more and I nuzzled into his side. He crushed me to his chest protectively and gave me several soft, slightly desperate kisses, "I thought I was gonna lose you."

"I'm a Wolf, baby. We're harder to kill than that."

"Still" he murmured, softly kissing my skin. I pressed my face into his neck and showered his skin with kisses. Pure muscle flexed against my hands. I bit my lower lip as I nuzzled him. Deugi was pure power, pure force. I pitied the fool he got his hands on. I nuzzled into his chest and lightly kissed his skin, nuzzling him and soothing away his worries. He still held me tightly. I leaned up and cupped his face, guiding him down for a soft kiss. He rolled over on top of me. I trembled and allowed him to deepen the kiss, his hands very gently traveling my body. I knew he was just checking the wounds, but it still made my skin heat. I bared my neck and whined. He leaned in when he'd finished examining me gently and very lightly bit down, making me shiver, "Ohh..." Tension uncoiled from my back as I shut my eyes. Claimed by my mate, relaxed, I cuddled into him. He rested my head on his chest and picked me up. Lala's couch was luxurious, big enough for her and Clawd to lay on at the same time. Deugi laid on his side and held me, nuzzling the top of my head. I fell back asleep, but lightly.

When I woke up again, I heard them talking and I felt slight, soft touches. It must've only been a few hours later. Lala was stroking my hair, I could smell the light, natural perfume that came off her skin. My nose twitched. She smelled too nice sometimes, like she was literally made out of sugar and spice and all that goodness crap. But leaving that thought, I focused in on Clawd and Deugi.

"We're gonna attack at noon, when they're at their weakest. Rocco's got cavalry, he'll have them as backup. It's gonna be you, me, him, Rom and Luken."

"Andy-"

"Can't handle this. I know, you think he needs revenge, but he won't think like that. Andy's a different guy than us."

Lala chimed in, "He can't deal with negative energy, Deugi. You know that."

I heard my mate huff and knew he was rolling his eyes, "Wouldn't kill anybody but the bad guys to have a thirty foot monster on our side."

I yawned, making my awakened state known. A chair moved and I knew Deugi got up. He came to my side and held me, stroking my hair lightly, "Howleen? You alright baby?"

I nodded and curled into him, kissing him as I climbed off the couch and into his arms, "Be careful for me...please."

He nodded and cupped my face, kissing me softly. I knew he was worried, but I couldn't let him put himself in danger for me. I just had to make sure he didn't.

...

"The hell is this?" Valentine snapped as he looked at her, "Where the hell is my stuff?"

"Out on your crappy little car" Kate snapped, "Where it belongs."

"Katherine, don't test me-"

"Go fuck yourself, Valentine. I don't need you. I never needed you."

"You forget, _sweetness"_ he sneered as he grabbed her wrist, "I control whether you live or die."

"Then kill me, if you're so righteous" she snarled, "All it'll do is leave you alone."

His lips curled back over his fangs and he backhanded her across the face sharply. She turned away from him, but he gripped her by her hair and dragged her outside, pushing her into the twisted metal heap she'd made of his car, "Take it back inside."

"Val-"

"Take it back inside!" he ordered.

"Fucking make me!" she snarled back.

He grabbed her by her wrist and slammed her into the car, pinning her there, his other hand gripping her throat. She choked and clawed his arm, struggling to breath. He squeezed and for a moment, her face turned blue. "Now, do you understand that I own you, Katherine? And that you will do as I say?"

She kicked him between the legs, "Go fuck yourself."

He hissed sharply and slammed the back of her head into the windshield, cracking it and causing blood to bloom in her golden hair. She slipped down against the metal, choking and coughing, regaining her breath. She blinked just as he cracked her across the face, making her head snap around. Her eyes teared, "Wait...Val...I'll do it..."

"Then fucking go do it" he snapped, picking her up and shoving her into the twisted metal. She crawled across it, a bit of red covering the back of her head. After the first few suitcases, he went into the garage, away from the rising sun. She collapsed to the grass, holding her head. For a few moments, nothing but splitting agony came from her healing skull, and as the pain soothed into a light throb, she felt a gentle touch on her back, "Kate? You alright?"

She shook her head, agitating the throb. Gently, she felt the soft hands push her down. She laid down and curled up, letting her eyes remain shut. The sun was shielded from her eyes. Slowly, she opened them to find Andy leaning over her, examining her head. She studied his face, "How do you feel?"

"Better" he said with a light smile, "Much better. I heal pretty fast."

His gentle grasp helped her to her feet after a moment, and she couldn't help but notice the gentleness of his touch. He genuinely cared. It made her smile slightly; for a change that smile was genuine. He smiled slightly in return, "Are you okay?"

"I kicked him out. He's not leaving."

"Need help?" he offered.

She nodded lightly.

"Kate!" Valentine snarled. The moment he saw Andy, his eyes went from red to black. He grabbed her by her throat and slammed her into the side of the car, choking her with his bare hands, "This is why you're kicking me out? You have a new little fuck toy?"

"Let go of her!" Andy snarled, his pupils dilating with fury, "And we're not...like that."

Kate choked, kicking and struggling. Her claws dug into his arm and ripped the skin. He slammed her backward, almost hard enough to knock her out. Like Bruce Banner, Andy's muscles flexed. His shirt ripped and he grew, none too slowly either. Valentine's grip on Kate's neck loosened, "Holy fuck."

The roaring monster that Andy had shifted into roared in anger. The car was tossed like a hot wheel meeting a child's foot, and subsequently, the vampire was plucked from the ground and flung. Kate whimpered, shielding her head. Slowly, Andy returned to his normal size and scooped her up. She blinked, "How do you do that?"

"It's a long story" he said with a light blush, "Are you okay?"

She nodded lightly as he carried her inside. He very gently rested her on the couch before Valentine flew in, eyes full of fury. He managed to only grip Andy's shoulder, but it was enough to crack the bone. He cried out sharply. Kate bolted up and attacked, being sharply backhanded by her fiancee. Andy slammed his elbow back into the vampire's jaw, snapping it. He pushed him backward, sensing the coming transformation. He looked to Kate, laying crumpled and passed out on the floor, and he lost it. He turned and charged and flung Valentine into the side of the car. With every hit, he felt the monster's power coming through him without changing. The fury was so sharp that he couldn't control it anymore. He felt the change as he lost control, and for a moment, he saw red.

When the moment of red was over, he had blood on his hands, up to his elbows, and the twisted hunk of metal that had been kicked about another two hundred feet was worse off. He stared at the red imprints of his fingers on the ground and took a shaky breath, "What did I do?"


	177. Killing Me Softly 5

_5_

I went to Jon's house the first opportunity I got. Mom and Auntie Leena seemed to have plans anyway. With the curfew imposed for now, I was a little on edge, but the sunny streets were too alive for anything to be amiss. But a nagging part of me kept telling me Auntie Leena got taken while it was still sunny. These vamps didn't need to wait until after dark. They were just like Mom and Bram and Gory-they used sunscreen and advantages. Speaking of sunscreen, I was sure Jon was lathered in it by the way he was laying outside, shirt open, arms folded under his head, quietly absorbing Vitamin D. I smiled and sat next to him on the grass, curling up to him. One arm unfolded from behind his head to wrap around me and he smiled without opening his eyes, "I told her. She's thrilled."

"Great...can we take her over to my place?"

He smiled, his eyes opening. He cupped my face and pulled me closer, "Can't it wait a little while? I'm finally soaking in some sun. It's taken me all day."

I laughed and cuddled him, caressing the light layer of goo across his chest, "You're really gonna need a shower later."

"Can I with you?"

"Dirty boy."

He leaned closer to rub on me and I jumped up, defending my shirt, "Oh no, you are not getting sunscreen on this, do you hear me Jonathan King?"

He laughed and saluted, "Yes Master."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he smirked, getting up off the grass and walking into the house. I shook my head at his sleep pants and barefoot state as he called out, "Hey, Ma! Luc wants to have you talk to Lala about the wedding!"

...

Very gently, Kate cupped Andy's split and bleeding hands and glanced to him, "This is gonna hurt, Andy."

He nodded, "It's okay. I'm sorry-"

"Don't be." Slowly, she helped him uncurl his palms and clean the wounds. Under his shirt, he felt the spreading of blood from the ripped-out stitches, but he decided to let Kate take her time. He hissed as she cleaned the splits in his hands with peroxide and put a bit of gauze under the bandages, lightly looping them around his hands and curling them around his wrists. Then, softly, she took off the tatters of his shirt and winced as she looked at the blood staining his clothes, "Oh god."

He nodded, leaning against the counter, "Can you do it?"

She nodded, "I need to cauterize this first." Rummaging around in her first aid kit, her other grabbed a towel from the bar beside the sink and held it to the worst of the bleeding wounds. He held it there, his hand covering hers. A light blush filled her cheeks. His thumb ran across the back of her hand. Very gently, she removed it, "This will sting."

He nodded as she sprinkled powder into the wound. He growled under his breath, but slowly, as she covered the split wounds across his body with it, the bleeding stopped. She started to gently dab it with peroxide and clean the wounds, cauterizing again over it, and then she reached for stitching and a needle. She bit her lip, "This is gonna hurt worse, Andy. I don't have anything to take the pain away-"

"It's okay" he murmured, squeezing her hand lightly, "You don't mean anything by it. You're trying to help. Go ahead."

She bit her lower lip and ran her fingers across his skin gently, "Why do you trust me so much?"

"You didn't give me a reason not to."

She pricked the needle into his skin and felt him jump. She bit her lip and guided it through, as if she were sewing a shirt. He released her hand and gripped the counter. The more agonized he looked, the more it was causing her heart physical pain to be the source of that agony. Still, she stitched the first wound closed seamlessly and fixed up the stitches so they wouldn't be in his way, her touch tender on his skin. He let out a harsh breath, tears running from his closed eyes. She wiped them away with a tissue, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay" he murmured, "It has to be done."

"Andy-" she whispered.

"Do it, please." His eyes opened slightly to lock with hers, the soft amber full of trust. Kindness. As she rethreaded the needle, she gripped his arm, "Do you need to sit down?"

"I need this done. Please. Don't be gentle, just be fast. I don't know how much longer I can last."

As her fingers guided the needle again, her other hand guided his face toward hers. He didn't look at her, just wordlessly turned his head into the touch. She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips, nudging her nose to his. He grit his teeth and jumped, gripping her hands, "Kate!"

She bit her lower lip, "I'm sorry."

"Hurry. For my sake."

She softly stitched him up, being as gentle as she could while still being quick. When his wounds were stitched again, he sat on the counter and leaned his head against the wall. Tenderly, she dabbed the stitches with alcohol and cleaned the remaining blood from his skin. He growled lightly, his eyes closed, "Ow."

"Sorry" she murmured.

"Stop being sorry. You're not allowed to be sorry for helping me."

She cleaned up and brought him a shirt. He glanced down at it and smirked, "I know this isn't Valentine's."

"It's my brother's" she smiled, "He could beat Valentine up too."

He shrugged it on gingerly and hopped down, taking the few feet to her bed in stride before nearly collapsing as he laid down. She frowned and went to his side, cupping his face, "What can I do?"

"Dunno" he muttered as his eyes fell shut. For a moment, she just sat there and held him before she ran her fingers through his blue-black hair. His skin was soft and purple tinted, his horns hard like bone. They probably were bone. How he could change was biologically impossible...but then, she was feeling a lot of things for him that were also biologically impossible. Her loyalty should've been to Val, she should've run to him and taken him out of the dirt and went to care for him the way she had for Andy, probably only to receive punishment for the act of valor itself. But she left him. She wanted him gone. She didn't care about Valentine anymore, just the sweet man that swooped in to save her life. His skin was soft, his fingers lightly calloused. She ran her fingertips against his. His back was covered in scars and his arms peppered with the occasional one. She liked the strength he radiated. The comfort of his voice. The warmth of his touch...the softness of his lips...She drew back in surprise and stared at him. He was fast asleep, that warm, steady thudding of his heart filling the room. He was soft and warm, strong and safe. He would be good to her, he would take care of her. Her eyes filled with tears as she imagined his arms around her. He would give her what she wanted, affection, tenderness...he was the opposite of Valentine. He was innocent and pure, and probably still didn't entirely understand the way of the world. She didn't want to take advantage of that.

"So, you and Andy."

She jumped and whirled around to find Toralei and Operetta waiting against the wall, both smirking knowingly.

"No. There is no me and Andy..."

"Bull" Operetta said, smirking, "You love him and you know it."

She turned red, lowering her gaze, "I am not in love with him-"

"Katie, the boy takes care of you. Valentine needs to get his ass kicked to the curb. You deserve that boy, and hell, if he didn't want you, he wouldn't be doing this."

Warmth filled her heart as she thought of that. He'd put himself in danger for her. He'd risked his life for her, he could've very well bled to death.

"Think about it sugar, it's about time you stopped being the only one in this house without a real man."

...

Howleen returned home to her cubs and the boys went out, leaving Draculaura to worry. What if Farnum hurt Clawd and the boys? He had Chevaliers. He had tricks up his sleeve and she knew it. She paced the den, her stomach fluttering with an angry dread. She should've gone with him. As she turned, a cold hand gripped her shoulder. She gasped and spun around in time to catch Valentine as he collapsed. His skin was white and bloodless, his eyes nearly flat black with thirst, "Draculaura...help me..."

"Lay down, I'll get you-"

He bared his fangs and sunk them into her neck, smothering her scream with his hand. She kicked and fought, but he pinned her legs down under his, his arms becoming steel vices. He gripped her wrists and forced them down in his free hand, the force of his bite on her neck keeping her in too much pain to struggle. Her cries quieted as tears rolled over her cheeks. He drew back and sealed the wound with kisses. Her lips had paled, but she still had enough blood to keep functioning. Her blood was stronger than his, healing his wounds and completely replenishing what he'd lost. As she laid under him, mostly unconscious, he cupped her face and kissed her lightly, "I think I might as well show that traitorous bitch who's boss, don't you darling?"

She whimpered, "Val...don't..."

He lightly scooped her up and rested her on the couch, "It's alright darling. I won't hurt you."

He moved through the house silently and fixed her a glass of blood, returning and propping her up, feeding her gingerly. Her eyes fluttered open as she tilted the glass back, drinking every ounce of it.

Lightly, he kissed the blood from her lips and held her face, "Now, what do you say?"

"No, Val...leave me alone" she whimpered.

"I'm sorry about this, darlin."

Her eyes blazed as she slammed her fist into his ribs. He snarled and threw her back against the floor, "I will take what I want, Draculaura, and I know you still want me."

"I wouldn't want you if you were the last man on earth" she snapped, "Leave me alone."

"I love you, and I refuse to let go of you."

He leaned in to kiss her and she bit him sharply, her fangs tearing through his lower lip. He growled and kissed her forcefully, filling her mouth with his blood. She squirmed and struggled, hitting his chest to knock him off. He ripped her shirt straight up the back and stripped it off her, leaning in to shower her in kisses. She kicked and struggled, "Get off me!"

"If you draw attention to yourself, Draculaura...I don't need to finish, do I?"

"I'm not afraid of you."

He smirked as he stripped her of her skirt, "I count on that."

She fought and kicked him, his tender caresses cupping her face. He kissed her persuasively, teasing her tongue with his. She slapped him across the face. He laughed and gripped her hips, "You act like this is anything different to me."

"You're sick" she whimpered, "I can't believe I ever felt guilty about killing you."

"You would again" he murmured, kissing her again. He flew back and hit the wall, glancing up in time to see the woman of his dreams change half-bat. She smirked, snarling at him, "My father designed this house, Valentine. Almost all of the rooms are sound proof. Nobody could've heard me scream, but you know what's funnier? They won't hear you."

"What..."

"You're not Kate's problem, I suppose, and you certainly aren't mine. So I'll give you one chance to leave and never look back." There was pure evil in her eyes as she climbed up across the table and crawled toward him, her wings brushing the tips of the couch cushions, "If you don't...I think you know what's going to happen to you." She ran her ruby red tongue over her sharp teeth, the look in her eyes full of pure wickedness. He snarled at her and she snarled back.

"You're very lucky you know that magic trick, darling. Or maybe it's the mongrel in you."

Alluringly, she lowered her torso and raised her backside, "Just so long as you'll understand you'll never be the mongrel in question."

He snarled and lunged at her. She transformed fully bat and danced out of his way. Appearing behind him, her eyes dancing, she cracked him across the face. Her eyes burned like coals, "Get the hell out of my house, Valentine. Before I show you just how much I've been holding back."

He was gone before she could finish walking toward him. As she slowly opened and closed her eyes, returning the burning red to a soft, gentle pink, she collapsed. Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment before she laughed softly and gathered her clothes, dressing in her skirt before she leaned back and exhaled softly. Softly rubbing her eyes, she relaxed back into the couch and smiled to herself, "Some boys never learn."


	178. Killing Me Softly 6

_6_

Clawd led the attack. The three chevaliers were down; three vampires versus four werewolves had been an unfair fight. Farnum was nowhere to be found.

"Bastard left in a car, covered his scent" Rocco snarled.

"He'll be back." Romulus was the first to voice the thought no one else wanted to.

"I don't doubt that" Clawd muttered, "Until then, we'll get this taken care of. Come on."

"Clawd-"

"Come on. It'll be alright, Deugi. Maybe you'll get your wish after all and Andy will step on him and take care of it for us."

...

She slept with their cubs curled into her. When Deugi walked in, he smiled. With Tommy on one side of her chest and Slade on the other, she seemed totally at peace. Softly, he kissed either of their little foreheads, "Thanks boys. You already do the job of a Wolf man well." Tenderly, he feathered a kiss against Howleen's forehead. She smiled in her sleep. He shed his jacket and took the twins to their cribs before returning to find her bundled up in his jacket, half-awake and smirking like the chershire cat.

"What're you doing in that?" he said with a smile, taking it off her and tossing it on the chair.

"Missing you, now get in bed."

Obediently, he removed his boots and wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his chest. She rested her head on his bicep and was out like a light, just like usual. He nuzzled her and sighed, "You got no idea how much I need you Howleen. I love you with everything I got, not just my heart."

Her lips quirked, "I love you too. Now let me sleep."

...

Andy's head perked up as he smelled food. It was close to sunset, no surprise. As he walked downstairs, he sighed.

"I called them for you already" Kate said from the living room, "And Operetta and Toralei took the kids out to dinner...they wanted to give us some time alone."

"Are you okay?" he asked her, sitting beside her. Lightly, his fingers touched her cheek and she smiled, leaning into the touch, "I am now. Andy...I think we need to talk."

He smiled slightly and nodded for her to continue.

"I like you a lot. It makes me remember how good of a friend you were, not just to me but to everybody, back in high school. You know what I'm saying?"

"What you feel for me is more than wanting to make him jealous anymore."

She nodded. He smiled and beckoned her closer, "If it didn't hurt to move, I'd make the first move."

She smiled sadly and climbed onto his lap, kissing him lightly, softly, and then kissing him with a bit more passion. He kissed very tenderly, taking it slow. As her arms looped around his neck, she realized she could've stayed kissing him forever. Softly, he drew back. She nuzzled her nose to his and he smiled, gently cupping her face, "Kate, we have time. Nothing has to be done today."

She nodded, "I know. But you're the first person other than Val that I've been in love with. I wanna do it right this time."

"We will" he murmured, sitting her back on the couch, "Nice and slow, like it should be."

She smiled, winding her fingers with his, "I like that."

...

Mom and Jon's mom were in the kitchen looking over god knows what when Dad came in. Jon was playing video games with Alex, letting him win and congratulating him when he did. Catalina had caught on long ago, but still watched, and I knew CJ was mulling around the new baby. He tended to do that.

Dad sniffed as he hung up his jacket, "Where's your mother?"

"Kitchen with Mrs. King" I said.

"She's alright?"

"Totally."

He growled under his breath. Alex and Cat both paused, and Jon paused the game. We were all listening.

"Why's it stink like Valentine in here?"

"Hello to you too" Mom replied, casually.

"Hey baby, why's it stink like Valentine in here?"

"Because last time I checked, I could still fight him off. Want some tea?"

"Draculaura-"

The chair was shoved back suddenly and mom's voice lowered to a hardly audible level, "We will not talk about this now."

He tugged her back into the room so we could see them, and we paid attention.

"What happened?"

She shifted and crossed her arms over her chest, "He was weak. He came to feed. He bit me. He fed me, and then he wanted to..."

Dad snarled. She touched his arm, "But he didn't. I pushed him off. I think he left a dent in the den wall."

Dad cupped her face and looked into her eyes, "Did he hurt you?"

"No silly, I'm fine. I'm a big girl, you know."

He kissed her forcefully anyway. My heart melted. Sometimes I wondered what my parents were like as teenagers, but then I realized whatever it was had never changed. Even with us, they still had their crazy moments, their romantic dates. They had everything I wanted. Jon looked away. I stroked his hair and he kissed my wrist. Mom wrapped her arms around Dad's neck and smiled, caressing his face, "Calm down. It's okay."

"I know. I just worry about you. I'm still not totally used to the fact that you can kill me."

She giggled and stroked his hair, "I would never hurt you silly. You're stronger than me anyway."

I glanced to Jon and smiled. He glanced up and smiled back. I knew he knew what I was thinking. As he lightly kissed my wrist, I blushed. He cradled my hand and murmured, "Forever."

...

Cupid smiled as she sat, watching her father attentively.

"This is going to go the way it should've gone. I've given them a second chance. But...you're allowed to interfere if you think it should be done. Valentine will be angry, and Kate will need protecting for her love with Andy to bloom-"

"Daddy, I've got this!" she said, wiggling her backside, "Besides, I know people who would be more than willing to help me deal with our little vampire problem."

"For your sake, darling, I hope you're right."

Cupid whipped out her phone and texted three females, her painted lips turned up in a smirk.

_TO ROCHELLE, ROBECCA AND VENUS:_ WANNA HELP DEAL WITH A HEARTBREAKER? MEET ME AT THE MH COURTYARD IN AN HOUR TO DISCUSS. XOXO- CUPID

**MH**


	179. Pure as Snow

_A/N- Abbey's Backstory! It had to be done. :) Have fun with this one!_

**Pure as Snow**

The years before then had been different. She had been a government hired killer. He had been a wild man. And somehow, Abbey had come from them.

After the black op's believed the young mother dead, she had returned to the herding village her then-lover resided in with his family, bundled up her baby in fur and let the little girl be a little girl. They both had plenty to run from, but his family were yak herders, and she was only a child. She needed family.

The year Abbey Bominable was nine, it was the coldest winter in Siberia's history. And yet, she stood outside in her fur and she caught snowflakes. Shivering lightly in the cold, she hiked through the snow in her fur-lined-and-covered boots, opening her arms and taking the cold wind head-on.

"Abbey!" her father called.

"Coming!" she called back in Yetish-a rougher, more regional version of Russian. Before she could turn back, something small and fluffy burst through the snow. Curiously, she leaned down and noticed the tiny tusks of a miniature wooly mammoth. Tilting her head, she smiled and scooped the little fluff ball up in her arms, "I take you home, I call you Shiver."

The little fluff ball in her arms shook off and trembled against her fur as she bounded back toward the house, breath coming in steamy gasps in front of her face. She beamed up at her father, "Look what I found."

"Little mammoth. You want to keep him?"

She nodded as her mother's sharp, English cuss was heard from inside. Abbey giggled and her father led her in, placing a firm hand on her shoulder, "Never repeat that."

"I never do" she said with an innocent smile, joining her cousins and relatives by the fireplace.

"She does" her grandfather said with a wide smirk, "And she does well. Abbey is true Bominable."

Abbey held the little bundle of fluff in her arms until it had fallen asleep before asking, "Daddy? What do little elephants eat?"

"Is not elephant, is mammoth" he replied, half in Russian and half in Yetish, "I feed him later."

She nodded and tried to focus on the stories her aunts and uncles were telling, even though her parents' fight got increasingly louder.

"I told you, we're not taking her away from here!" her father thundered, "She has a home and a family, and I will not let her be like you!"

"And if they come for her? She'll be killed, they won't spare her!" her mother nearly screeched.

She realized her family had gone silent and crawled up on her uncle's lap, "Who would kill me?"

"Very bad people" he murmured, rocking her lightly, "People we left behind."

"People we never joined. I spit on the western world" her grandfather said, rising slowly. He grasped his cane and shouted toward the adjacent room, "Oh shut up! Abbey stays until Abbey say she go, good?"

Her mother, a torrent of straight white hair and nearly white-blue skin, "She is a child and my child at that. She goes where I say she goes."

"And we are her family, and we outnumber you, training or not."

Abbey was lifted like a baby and passed over to her Great Uncle. He set her down after a moment and led her away, letting the fight play out quietly. She curled up in the corner of his room on a stack of furs as he stoked the fire. Tiny, icy tears dripped down her face and she wiped them away, "Why are they always fighting? They never used to fight. They are getting to be like baby yaks at meal time."

Great Uncle Frostovitch sat in his rocking chair and beckoned Abbey to his side. She followed, wrapping up in a bear fur, and leaned against his legs. He patted the top of her head and rocked slightly, "Your father and mother have had a difficult marriage, snowflake. There are very bad people out there who she used to work for. When you came along, she couldn't just abandon you, so she did...something quite bad to come give you a safe home. No matter how much they fight, it's not your fault."

"It feels like it" she murmured.

The old yeti lifted her and placed her on his fur and hide encased lap, patting her back, "Your mother means well, but she does not know what it is to be Bominable. We are proud, we are independent, and we take care of our own."

"Will you always take care of me?" she murmured.

"Until my heart" he roughly beat his chest with a brittle old fist, "Stops beating."

...

Sounds stirred her from her sleep and she clutched Shiver tighter. Shouting, fighting, all outside her bedroom. The door open and shut, and half-awake, she listened as Great Uncle Frostovitch spoke a language she hardly understood, her mother's second language.

"Yes, I know. I know. Vlad, I am begging. You will keep her safe, we all know that. We know you want to start again, and you can, just take her with you. Please. Vlad...Prince Vlad, please. Our countries have been friends for ages, we have been friends for ages, please. You take Abbey, you bring her to America and you never look back. You never let her look back. Yes. No, she has a pet, a little...Shiver. Yes, is small. Please-...yes, thank you. Thank you. Spaseeba." He sat beside her and began to stroke her hair. Her eyes twitched and closed again, Shiver's warm breath against the crook of her arm lulling her back to sleep. Her lips twitched in a smile as he fixed the fur around her and started singing to her.

There was a sharp jolt, and Abbey started awake. It was cold, harshly cold. Shiver was still in her arms, but she was wrapped in fur in a barely-covered cart, hearing the sharp crack and pop of grinding gears. In that language from before, she heard her mother cursing. She sunk down and listened as the words were joined with sobs. Peeking out, she peered through the sides. Her mother's hands were bleeding? She curled back into Shiver as she heard a roar.

"Please start" she heard her mother say as she hit the hood. When the car lurched forward, Abbey noticed that they picked up speed quickly. She clutched Shiver until the tiny mammoth awoke and buried her face into Abbey's chest. Whimpering, she clung to the edge of her fur and tried to calm her pounding heart beat. The car peeled to a stop and snow sprayed the side of the cart. She heard a thump, the crunching of metal. Her face hidden from the rest of the world, she trembled. Words in that language, angry words. Her father's voice. Ice crystals of tears ran down her face and made musical sounds as they fell. Her heart was pounding. The sounds got more violent until an earsplitting bang sounded. She screamed and covered her ears, Shiver lurching awake and wrapping her in the safety of her fur. The ice tears flowed faster as she screamed in the only language she knew, "Stop! Please! Stop! Stop!"

The sounds silenced. For a long moment, she trembled. She didn't peek out, she was too afraid. As Shiver fell back to sleep, so did she. If Shiver could sleep, she would be able to.

...

Blood stained the ice where she fell. She panted, closing her eyes and opening them again as she pushed herself to her feet, being sharply struck in the back again.

"Get up" her mother ordered in perfect Russian. Gone were the days of lullabies and snowflake catching. Her childhood was over. Panting, she rose to her knees and clutched her stomach, shaking her head. That received a sharper strike that she felt through her fur clothes. She dropped back to the ice and buried her face in her arm. Exhaustion had set in. Her stomach ached with hunger. How many hours had she been at this? Ever since the land had changed to snow upon snow, and the little ice hut was her new home, things had changed. Her father wasn't strong enough to stop her mother from these lessons. They were lessons in combat and survival training, and Abbey knew as she lifted herself up, she wouldn't survive a day wherever her mother had learned it.

As soon as she pushed up, she was thrown back down. This time, her stomach collided with the back of her weapon in her hand and the breath rushed from her lungs. She coughed, "I surrender."

"You can't surrender. Get up."

Pure rage lit up her blood, but it provided no energy. Her eyes fell shut. Her breath came hard and after a moment, when she was just about to be grabbed by the collar, she surged to her feet and put the last burst of energy she had into sprinting back into the house. She collapsed against the wall and nearly passed out, hearing rather than seeing her father get to his feet and scoop her up. Shiver trumpeted in protest.

"Is alright, Shiver."

"What the hell are you doing? She needs training-"

"She's a ten year old girl!" her father snapped.

The protesting cut off then. In her mind, she was back on her aunt's hip. The dilapidated buildings her family had taken over were blowing in the wind. They were all lined in fur, and her father set the camera. Great Uncle Frostovitch stood close. He promised her a treat if she sat still, so she did. She'd only been little at the time, but it was still a vivid memory. That was her comfort place, her place that her mind went to when she needed to escape. And for the next few hours while she slept, her mind stayed there, reliving the happier times.

...

She was thirteen, almost fourteen when Dracula brought her to Salem. She was edgy and unhappy, even with Shiver clutched in her arms and the airport empty-shut down just for Mr. D. It had been a rainy and wet night, and that had made Abbey's eyes widen as she spoke broken Russian, "Why snow clear?"

"It's rain, Abbey. Not snow" he explained to her gently, "Water, not ice."

"Why not ice?"

"It's not cold enough. That's why you have to wear this" he tapped the crystal on her neck, "Remember?"

She nodded. Her eyes watered. He sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She shied away. Very lightly, he comfortingly patted Shiver, and both were surprised when she didn't shy away.

"You'll be happy here."

Despite his insistence, Abbey didn't feel remotely warm until she saw them pulling into the huge Victorian mansion. Shiver perked up slightly at the sight of the stable around back.

"This...is all for me?" she asked, glancing to Dracula with eagerness in her violet eyes.

He released the door and she burst out, running into the backyard with Shiver. It was wide, open and beautiful, and she laughed. Her eyes were kissed with slight raindrops and her lips upturned in a smile as she decided she liked the sensation. The moment she set Shiver down, she went for the hay. Abbey dashed in and paused at the sight of the loveliest horse she'd ever seen. Hesitantly, she reached out toward it and when it snuffled her hand slightly, she petted her. Her eyes lit up as she murmured to the animal in Yetish, leaning close and nuzzling her face-to-face.

"She likes you."

Startled by the surprise in the sudden female voice, Abbey whipped around and prepared to be fought. Dracula dismissed her distrust as if she was a pesky fly. That made Abbey straighten up and grit her teeth. Shiver was too busy stuffing herself to bother with them.

"Grace, this is Abbey Bominable. She doesn't speak English, but she understands a bit."

Abbey's eyes were still distrustful toward the stranger, but she saw the gentleness in her expression. She was patient, she was used to taming wild horses, she supposed. Glancing back toward the horse, she found consolation in that fact and forced out a few forced, hardly understood, English words, "Horse?"

"Nightmare" Grace smiled softly, "She's a bit of an odd one herself. Most people don't get to see...blue horses very often."

Abbey shrugged and said in Russian, "Never seen horse before."

She was surprised when Grace understood, "I bet there's a lot you've never seen before."

Hesitantly, she nodded. Shiver belched loudly from the hay bales and Grace walked over. Abbey peeked around and started laughing, noticing Shiver and all of her miniscule stature seated atop a bale of hay, chewing away, seemingly twice her size with hay poking out of her curls of wool. Grace laughed and knelt beside her, plucking out the hay and petting her. When Shiver's approval had been gained, Abbey glanced back to Mr. D and nodded, "I sleep in barn?"

"No, Abbey. You have your own room. I don't have children so..."

"I am test run."

"No" Grace murmured, putting Shiver in the stall next to Nightmare. Abbey peeked over at her precious little mammoth and glanced to Grace, "She be safe out here?"

"Safe as could be. I make sure to lock up, and the back yard is fenced."

Abbey returned to the car and returned to the stable, dropping a fur blanket over the wall into the stall. Shiver crawled onto it and promptly fell asleep. Grace's hand lightly touched her shoulder, "Are you ready to see your room?"

She nodded and smiled lightly. As they walked in, she noticed that all of her luggage was left inside the door and Mr. D had disappeared. She frowned slightly and glanced around, picking up the suitcase and army backpack.

"Is that all you have?" Grace asked with worry in her tone.

Abbey nodded, "Have what need."

She sensed hesitation in Grace's movements, but still felt content within the cozy home. The right blend of eras made her fur seem welcome there. The only door painted white in a row of cherrywood was cracked open and made her smile as she stepped inside. Light blue carpet, light blue walls, painted wooden snowflakes, and a bed. The biggest bed she'd ever laid eyes on, with a canopy and everything. The suitcase slipped from her fingers as she stared with her mouth open. "Oh. My. God."

"Do you like it?" Grace asked in Russian.

She nodded and walked toward the blue snowflake sheets. There were pajamas sitting on the bed, slippers at the side. She set down her bag and looked around. Clothes were in the closet, in the drawers. The only empty thing was the shelves in the closet and the trunk at the foot of the bed, and she looked back, "Someone else live here?"

"No, I got this all for you. I thought you'd have more, so I left you space..."

Gingerly, Abbey unpacked her furs and set them in the trunk. She put her music box on the dresser and she unpacked her clothes on top of the furs, putting the bag and the suitcase up on the shelf. Hesitantly, she explored the adjacent bathroom and returned, nodding and smiling slightly, "I like it here."

...

The summer reached ninety. She didn't much prefer time outside, not after she'd learned how to ride a bike and subsequently crashed it into a parked car, ending her thought of that as a good idea, but Abbey was unaccustomed to the heat. And so she sat on the floor of her bathroom, sweat covered face against the cabinet as she curled up. She leaned over the garbage can and threw up, pushing strands over her white hair back from her face. The crystal could keep her cool and stable, but the heat would take getting used to. Cold air rushed into the room and calmed her sickness, giving her enough strength to stand and brush her teeth. Just after she climbed back into bed and shut her eyes, she heard her door open. Shiver was promptly placed against her side, making her smile. Grace checked her forehead and wiped the cooling sweat from her skin, "Are you okay, Abbey?"

She nodded lightly, "Getting used to it."

"I'm sorry" she murmured, "It must be a hard shock to the system."

"Almost like rain" Abbey joked. Still, the touch was light and comforting. For a moment, Abbey's mind sought that happy place, but she hardly needed it. Grace's soothing stroking of her hair made her smile as she loosened the curled up position she laid in. She yawned and supported her head on her arms, "Spaseeba, mama."

**MH**


	180. Get Away With Murder 1

_A/N- Thanks for all the lovely reviews lately you guys :) Sorry I've hardly had a chance to reply. Anyway, we're (sadly) nearing the end of Book 2 of the Clala saga, BUT AS I'M SURE YOU KNOW, once we hit chappy 200, I'll post book three and continue on. I don't see an end in sight, so I hope you're all cool with the never-ending story. BUT, as it is right now...we're coming up upon the final part of __this section__ of the story. Enjoy._

**Get Away With Murder**

_1_

_I'm gonna break your heart and get away with murder_

_You should've known from the start it wouldn't last forever_

_I can't control myself/I feel like someone else_

_I'm gonna break your heart and get away with murder._

"Ironic." Cupid muttered as she leaned on the hood of Venus's hybrid car, glancing up toward the sky. The drifting, enchanting beats of Jeffree Star came from the car's stereo while three of the four females waited for their latter counterpart. He would be waking any minute now. Cupid knew he would beat her if she were on her own, that was why she got the backup she did. The gargoyle, plant monster and robot all had a beef with Valentine, that was why she'd gone to her lengths to get them to help her. Why, she didn't know, but she knew they would back her up.

"Sorry I'm late!" Robecca called as she lowered herself from her rocket boots, landing a few feet in front of Venus's car, "I'm sure you saw that coming by now."

"We did" Venus said, climbing out. She shut off her car and followed Cupid's gaze, "So, what do we do? Provide muscle while you stake him?"

Rochelle's eyes lingered on the crypt a little too long, "He's not there."

"What do you mean he's not there?" Cupid said, "He's a vampire, he can't go out in the sunlight."

"If he has sunscreen, he can" Venus reminded her. Cussing sharply, the demigod of love ran toward the crypt and burst open the door. Valentine's things were back in place, but the vampire was gone, and the place had been tidied recently. Cupid's stomach dropped as she stared at the open, velvet coffin. A decoy. All of these things weren't Valentine's, but they were made to look like his.

"He was never here to begin with" she whispered. "It was all a decoy."

"A decoy for what?" Robecca asked nervously.

"I don't know...but I've got a bad feeling that we need to get back to Salem."

...

Alex was putting away his toys, Catalina over at Max's, Luna with DJ and Rainee and Luc with Jon, and CJ was about as usual. I put dinner on the table and exhaled, tossing back the curtains on the living room windows and breathing in the fading rays of sun. It warmed my skin and made me smile. After everything, it was still the little things that brought me peace. An errant butterfly...a blooming night flower...the perfume of the rain. My smile grew. I felt alive in my knee length pink sundress with my family crest around my neck. My skin would never get the sun-kissed color Clawd had, but it felt like it was getting some Vitamin D.

I left the curtains open to let light in as I went back into the kitchen and stopped, baring my teeth in a snarl. Relaxed, carefree, Valentine sat in my chair and popped a grape in his mouth, "I have to admit, Draculaura...you do make food quite appealing for me."

"Get out of my house. Didn't last time teach you anything?"

He smiled, "Come here easily, baby. Just let me win this time."

"Not in your dreams, you narcissistic bastard."

He sighed and got up, pacing around the table. He gripped my wrists tightly, tugging me to him, "That wasn't a question, darling, that was a command. But if you want to do it the hard way..."

"Get the hell out of my house" I repeated, pushing him away. His grip tightened and he crushed his mouth to mine. I hit him. He grabbed my hands and turned me suddenly, pressing my back to his chest, "Ah-ah...we're not playing this game tonight darling."

I back kicked. He hissed and grabbed my chin, "Your son is upstairs, you know."

"You wouldn't dare" I hissed back.

"Try me. I've killed children before."

"You've killed mine before" I whispered.

"How many times do I have to apologize for that?" he feathered a kiss over my neck, "Moan for me."

Tears in my eyes, I obeyed, moaning softly. He brushed his fangs against my neck and held me tightly in his arms, "Come with me."

"No" I half-snarled.

"I don't want to be rough with you, Draculaura, nor do I want to hurt anyone more than I have to..."

He knew my weakness. I would never let anyone else be hurt because of me...especially not my babies, even if it was just a bluff. Valentine was still dangerous, I made a mistake of doubting that. I let it get this bad. I nodded. Before I had time to fully process what his next move was, he threw me over his shoulder and took me out the back door. I yelped and squirmed, "Valentine!"

"Quiet" he snapped, "I have no patience for this anymore. Either cooperate or I hunt down every one of those half-breed brats and...well, I'm sure you know. But I might keep your daughter. She's feisty, just like you."

I kicked him in the stomach. He threw me against the hood of a brand new car, pinning me down. It was sleek and fast, a Charger. He would go for a muscle car. I winced away but he gripped my arm and snapped it like a twig. I resisted the urge to cry out.

"Try it again. You know all I want is you, why make this difficult for me?"

"You're not going to win so easily."

"Oh, I know I'm not. I still have to get past your little wolf mate."

I trembled as he ran his hands appreciatively up my skirt, pushing it higher on my hips. Tears in my eyes, I pushed on his chest, "No...not here. Please...Alex could walk out...He's only a baby, Val. Don't...don't."

He cupped my face and brought me up for another kiss, nestling between my legs, "Shh, sweetheart...alright, we don't have to here. But you have to listen to me."

I trembled as I nodded.

"Kiss me" he whispered, holding my face. Tears escaped as I kissed him, letting his tongue part my lips. He gripped my hips and tugged me against him, grinding between my legs. I sobbed. He sighed and drew back, "Shh...don't cry, sugar."

"Can't you just get it over with inside?"

"No, darlin. I'm gonna let you say goodbye, and then I'm gonna take you and make you mine."

I pushed him back and bolted. He grabbed the other arm and snapped it and threw me down, cracking my knee under his foot. I screamed that time, crumpled like a rag doll, my body slowly healing. He clicked his tongue, "Sure you don't wanna say goodbye?"

I sobbed, "Val...don't do this to me. Please. They need me, they're my children...don't do this to me."

He picked me up by my waist and supported me, pushing me toward the notepad on the work bench next to the toolbox, snarling in my ear, "Write."

Tears ran from my face onto the paper as I scribbled a quick note to my family. I sobbed. He ran his hands under my skirt and smirked as he felt me up, "Just like I remember..."

I sobbed and dropped the pen. He picked me up and put me in the car and slammed the door before getting in himself. I tried to curl up but felt the pain in my knee, wincing. He pulled out of the driveway and slammed on the gas. I whimpered. He glanced to me, "Was I too rough, princess?"

"I hate you" I whispered.

"I didn't ask you to love me" he said with a small smile, "I told you to come with me. and you did." He petted my hair, "I gotta give the mutt some credit, he made you an obedient little thing. Maybe he put enough dog in you to obey commands."

I bit him. He backhanded me hard enough that my head snapped around and hit the seat, my face stinging. I was twisted uncomfortably in the chair and my arms ached as the bones healed. We were picking up speed and I struggled to get my seatbelt on.

"Don't bother" he snarled.

"Valentine, please" I sobbed, "Please don't do this to me. I'll do whatever you want, just let me go home."

He was silent for a long moment before he said, "Tell me you love me."

"I love you" I sobbed, "I love you."

"Like you mean it" he snarled.

I couldn't say it like that, I didn't mean it. I glanced toward the speedometer and contemplated jumping out of the car. A few more busted bones, split skin...would it be worth it? He slammed on the gas and we lurched to a stop suddenly. I realized I didn't know where we were. We were on a bridge, though. He got out and got ahold of me, putting me on the hood again. I shied away from him, but I was in too much pain to do much to stop him. He nestled between my legs and kissed me harshly. Tears ran from my eyes and he didn't bother wiping them away. He laughed softly, "I'm gonna leave your precious little werewolf a message."

"Please don't" I whimpered, "Valentine, please...if you love me..."

He kissed me softly and I felt a blade split my side. I cried out and clutched it. My blood splashed against the hood, dripping down. As another truck rolled up, Valentine didn't hesitate to toss me in. He smirked as he took out a gas canister and doused the inside of the car, lighting it up. I trembled, holding my side, hardly able to sit up with the growing puddle of blood around me. He slammed the car into the side of the bridge and beat the windshield out from the inside. I started to cry as I realized what he was doing. They would think he took me, I fought, he lost control and we crashed. They would give up when they couldn't find bodies. They would think I was dead. My heart shattered as I screamed, "No! No, you can't do this! Please, don't! Anything but that...please..." I knew Clawd, if he thought I was dead...The tears came harder. Clawd wouldn't live without me, he made that clear before. I wouldn't live without him. If Valentine thought he was going to keep me, he was wrong. If he was going to make sure Clawd never had me, I would make sure he never had me too. I couldn't get up as I fell to the inside of the truck and sobbed. He climbed in with me and grabbed my arms, "Stop crying. That mutt of yours isn't stupid, you know that? I've been in his mind, I know he wouldn't give up on you until he knew you were dead, so stop fucking crying!"

I shook. I couldn't stop. He made me look into his eyes, "You will be mine, Draculaura."

I screamed and beat on his chest with all the force I could gather. Sharply, he crushed my mouth to his. I screamed against his lips and sobbed. After a rather violent kiss, he let me go. I pushed him away and curled up as best I could. The truck was moving, but I couldn't see where we were going. He planned this too well. My heart was aching with the thought of Clawd all alone. I hoped he wouldn't give up. I prayed he would know I wasn't gone. Eventually, Val moved closer. He put my head on his chest and stroked my hair, and rubbed the spots where my broken bone was healing. He ran his finger over my lip and I tasted blood, and no matter how bad it hurt I tried not to lick the blood away. He fed me gently, giving me the blood I needed to heal. We must've been far enough away that he didn't have to worry about me getting loose. That only made me cry harder and wish he'd just killed me. Anything was better than being his.

He lifted my chin and captured my lips. the kiss was light and delicate and made my stomach turn, "We're almost home, darlin'...almost time to make you mine."


	181. Get Away With Murder 2

_2_

The moment Clawd stepped out of the car, he smelled it. Valentine. His eyes blazed and he stepped inside, sniffing around. _Tears. Her tears. Her scent..fear_. The rage in his chest grew. He grabbed the note and read it over, being able to understand every word despite the sloppy, hurried scrawl on it. He brought it inside with him, "Alex?"

The little boy in question peeked out from under a blanket under the couch. He had his mouth full of steak and blushed sheepishly, "I ate like Mommy told me to..."

Relief flooded his body, "Where are your siblings?"

"Luna's with DJ, Cat's with Max, Luc's with Jon, CJ's...somewhere..." he said in his gentle, innocent voice. He didn't know a thing that had gone on. Clawd rested his hand on his son's shoulder and sniffed. _He'd come in from the back door. Taken her by surprise. Her scent got fearful in the kitchen...had he touched her? He stunk like lust. He always stunk like lust around her._ A low, rumbling growl built in his chest. _He stole her from inside the house._ "Alex, I need to take you over to Auntie Deenie's."

The little boy pouted and nodded. He knew the drill. After getting an overnight backpack together, he was dumped off at Clawdeen's to be with Deuce and the kids while Clawdeen joined him and Clawrk to hunt for Draculaura.

"There" Clawdeen said, latching onto a scent, "I smell her!"

Clawd hit the gas and peeled his sister's uncovered Jeep toward the scent. Clawdeen's nose was twitching like a rabid rabbit as she processed the assault of wind. Her eyes widened, "Slow down."

Clawd smelled it when she did and kept accelerating. When the fire came into sight, he slammed on the breaks and left the car to idle. He jumped out and ran toward it, sniffing about. _Blood...both of their blood..._

"She must've gone over" Clawdeen said, her voice starting to tinge with panic. As she turned to go down the sharp embankment, Clawrk paused her and sniffed.

"Something doesn't smell right."

Clawd nodded, even though apprehension slowly morphed into fear in his chest, tinged with pain and mingling with fury. He would have Valentine's head when he got his hands on him...

"Clawd..." Clawdeen whimpered, looking over the edge of the bridge, "I don't think Draculaura would be able to survive that..."

Clawd's thoughts snapped. He charged toward the edge and looked down. A sharp drop, probably more than a hundred feet. Rushing water and sharp rocks. His lips curled back in a snarl, "I hope for his sake that he got killed..."

"Clawd!" Clawdeen yelled as Clawrk pulled out his cell phone. Clawd ran back to the base of the bridge and began the steep hike downward at a run, his sister following. He ran the length of the bank and sniffed. No trace of scent.

"Water would wash it away" Clawdeen reminded him.

He snarled, "I know."

His eyes burned like embers as he scanned the horizon. Nothing. He prayed for a hint of pink or black and when he didn't receive one, he stripped off his shoes and jacket.

"Clawd...if she fell...if she hit her head..."

"I don't care!" he snarled, "It's not an option!" He waded in and took that viewpoint. Up to his waist in the thundering river, he went downward. He fought the current and felt about. Not a trace of impact, not a trace of blood. No fabric trapped within the rocks. He kept swimming until he absolutely had to breathe, surfacing back where he'd begun, "She didn't fall. She couldn't have."

"Clawd, just come back" Clawdeen said, "We'll get the others and regroup."

"Since when were you a pack girl?" he snarled, "Get in here and help me find her!"

"Clawd...even if she didn't fall, she's gone. You saw the blood."

He pushed out of the water and charged at her, gripping her shoulders, "Don't say that! She's alive! I know it!"

"Valentine took her, Clawd...even if she is alive, she won't be for long. You know him. He'll kill her." Tears, gathered in Clawdeen's eyes, fell. She shook and gripped his soaked shirt, "He's going to kill her if he didn't do it already. I want her to be dead, Clawd. I don't want him to kill her, because you know what he's going to do before he kills her. You know he's gonna use her like a sex toy. Please, just hope she's dead, just hope they crashed and that's how she's dead."

He shook her, "She's alive. She has to be. Clawdeen, she has to be!"

She sobbed. The tears behind his eyes started to fall as he shook her again, "Stop crying, she's alive!"

Clawdeen shook her head. She grasped him in a tight hug and started to cry into his sopping shirt. Clawd's knees gave out under him. He clutched her in his arms like a life preserver and he started to cry. "It can't end like this...we're supposed to die together...he can't kill her, Deenie...she's not dead...she's not dead...she's not..." He felt the pieces of his heart slowly breaking apart. _She is my everything!_ He threw his head back and howled. He knew if she was near, she would hear him. Even if she couldn't reply, she would know he was coming. He refused to give up. No matter what the circumstance looked like, he refused to give up, not until he had her back in his arms, even if it was the last thing he would do.

...

When I woke up, I felt velvet sheets under me. The air was filled with heat. Tears spilled over my face as I felt the vague throbbing in my knee, and I knew it was real. I sat up. A finely furnished, ornate room housed a red velvet bed and more than enough candles to keep the room lit for decades. I started to shake. As pretty as the room was, I was sure it was the last thing I'd ever see. But when minutes passed, and I was still alone, I got up. I turned the doorknob and it opened. That eased my anxiety a little. There was a chance that I could talk him out of this. He could take me home and everything would be okay. With every step I took, the positivity came back. Valentine might not even be here. I could run away then, I could run home and Clawd would know. Clawd would kill him regardless. I was starting to be more and more okay with that.

I felt the whisper of air and I sighed. Busted.

"Good morning sweetness" Valentine cooed as he wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my neck softly, "How was your sleep?"

"Val..."

"Don't. Not this early. Come...take a bath with me..."

I pulled free of his grip. He smiled easily, "Alright then, let's have breakfast. We have plenty of time for that."

"I'm going home" I reminded him.

He picked me up and placed me against the wall, kissing me harshly. I pushed on his chest, but he pinned my hands to my sides. He forced his tongue inside my mouth and teased my tongue with it. I snarled against his mouth as my body responded involuntarily. My body betrayed me. Why was he being gentle? I didn't understand. Still, he kissed me persuasively. When I stopped struggling, he let go.

_Play along_ the little voice in my head whispered. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. He groaned and cupped my backside through my dress, feeling me up. My body betrayed me again, arching into his touch. I moaned into his mouth. He gently set me down and smiled, "Good girl. That's what I want from you."

"If I do what you want...will you let me go?"

"Do you want what you want to hear, or do you want the truth?"

"The truth" I whispered hesitantly.

"Not in a damn century, but cooperation will make it better for you. You'll learn to enjoy me, darling. I can take good care of you." He scooped me up and crushed me to his chest, kissing me as he carried me down the stairs. I pushed back, gasping for air, but his mouth was relentless on mine. I squirmed, "Valentine, cut it out!"

"Why? You let him do this to you."

"Because I actually want him!" I snapped.

"My little treasure...you'll come to learn you'll want what you can get. It's what's in our nature. You'll want me when I'm all you can have. And I'll make sure of that. You need me now, Draculaura. I provide for you. And all I want in return..." He punctuated his words with a light kiss to the base of my neck, "Is you."

"I need you like I need a stake through the heart."

He kissed on me and I pushed him away, "Will you leave me alone? Christ! Even when Clawd was a teenager he wasn't that needy!"

Valentine scowled but kept me seated on his lap. I looked down at breakfast and then back at him, "Why can't I cook for myself?"

"I didn't drug it" he snapped, "Like I need you high to have my way with you."

I took a bite out of the bacon and sighed. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed the small of my back. I looked at him, "Just stop touching me. Can you just leave me alone for ten minutes?"

He picked me up and set me down and sat in another chair. That was good enough for now. The constant contact was annoying at the very least. He watched me like a hawk and I sighed, "Can you go for a walk? I can see why Kate would leave you. You hover, it's annoying."

"I'd behave if I were you."

"If you were me, nobody would take you."

He grabbed my wrist and twisted it. I yelped and came to him, dropping to my knees by his chair. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled, "I may be good to you, but I still own you. You're mine. You're my possession, my treasure to be won. I don't care if you like it or not, it is how it is now."

"According to whom?" I snapped.

He released a breath and pulled me up. I gripped his wrist and stood face to face with him. He released my hair suddenly, "I'm trying not to hurt you, my stubborn little princess...but if I have to, you brought it on yourself."

He turned and walked off. I felt my shoulders slump as I sunk into the chair. I didn't trust him worth half a damn. Looking around and waiting, listening to see if he was close, I got up and I ran.


	182. Get Away With Murder 3

_3_

I saw the door. Relief flooded my body as I ran for it. But as I expected, I was cut off before I could reach it. Valentine dragged me back toward the stairs kicking and screaming. Pushing me down on the hardwood stairs, pinning me against his body, he snarled in my face, "Scream all you like, scream until you can't, for all I care, nobody is around to hear you!"

I nearly sobbed, "Where are we?"

"Where nobody cares what we do." He picked me up and carried me again. I screamed and kicked, but that only received rougher treatment. He dragged me back to the bedroom I woke up in and threw me down on the velvet covers before ripping them back. I froze on the black silk sheets, fresh tears in my eyes, "Valentine..."

"You want to run away from me, I have to punish you."

I shook my head and crawled away. He dragged me back and trapped me against his body, kissing me harshly. It was forced submission and the tears streamed down my face. He cupped my face, "Stop...just stop!" He let go suddenly and I bounced on the bed with a small yelp, "Stop crying! Don't you get it through your thick skull, woman? I love you! I've had it, I've passed the breaking point! I'm sick of being the villain!"

"Then why did you do this?"

"Because I will not give you up. I will have you, if it's the last thing I do. You will be mine in some way, in some form..."

I jumped off the bed and he grabbed me in his arms. There was pure desperation in his eyes. I could tell he was angry, I could tell despite that he was trying to be gentle. "Give in" he half-snarled, "Because this can be worse."

I hit him. He pushed me down on my stomach on the bed and held me down. I struggled. He snarled loudly and slammed the table into the wall. For some reason, I wasn't afraid. He took his aggression out before he returned his gaze to me. His smoldering red eyes locked on me and he gripped my hair, forcing me into a kiss. But the fire was extinguished. Slowly, I'd lost the will to fight him. I lost the will to cry. I felt my mind shutting down, closing off. He already made my heart vulnerable before, might as well let him take his blows now. He was surprisingly gentle, or at least, he tried to be. He tried to earn a response from me. I turned my face into the pillow and tried not to cry. My body betrayed me as he touched me, making his claiming hurt less. Still, I found myself crying against his shoulder. He held me to him, trying to be gentle but with hardly any avail. I didn't think it was in him to really be in love. To really be gentle and sweet like Clawd. Clawd...my heart shattered when I thought of Clawd. He would be heartbroken...he probably was. When the thoughts of my husband entered my mate, my body stopped responding to Valentine. A hollow ache filled me as he got his satisfaction, his lips brushing the tears from my eyes. I hit his chest, but he just held me, like he expected me to love him. My body was all he wanted. I was trapped against his chest, so it was there I cried. I let my heart shatter because I knew Valentine would never have the guts to pick up and piece together such jagged pieces. Let them break. I didn't care. I would never love him.

...

_Six Weeks Later_

Clawd held Alex on his lap as he watched the early morning news. He was averaging two to three hours of sleep a night, it was just too hard to sleep without her there. But even while everyone else mourned, he kept the hope alive. He knew he would know if she was dead. He didn't feel it.

It was hardly five AM, and the little boy slept on his knee, but he heard the key turning in the door as Uncle Vlad walked in. The TV was shut off as Marie gathered Alex. She smiled warmly at Clawd, but he had to force one back.

"Go to bed" Uncle Vlad said, "You and Vladimir are being too fucking difficult. Sitting up at all hours is not going to bring her back. Sleeping and then doing something productive will."

"You think she's alive too" Clawd murmured.

"We do because you do. In case you haven't noticed, nobody else is connected to her. Let her friends mourn, they don't know her like we do. I know she wouldn't give up. I know Valentine wouldn't give her up either. We're still canvassing the area, we hope to find something."

He sighed, "It's been six weeks...what if there's nothing to find?"

Vlad sat down on the edge of the coffee table and looked him in the eye, "You've been in her mind, Clawd. And she in yours. You have a deeper bond than Vladimir ever had with four out of five of his wives. You would know if she was dead. Trust me. You would know. And since you know she isn't, we're not going to stop until we find her. You think six weeks is bad because you're young, try twenty years being prisoner of a sultan while your asinine brother tries every loophole in Machiavelli's playbook to get you back without pissing off the Pope."

"Twenty years" Clawd breathed.

"Give us another week, Clawd. We'll get her back."

He nodded slowly, "We will."

"I'll tell you the minute we have something."

He nodded.

"And Clawd...go to bed. You're no good to my niece half dead."

...

Valentine smiled as I walked downstairs, "You're beautiful as always."

I just nodded. The will to fight him was entirely gone. I wiped the corner of my eyes and forced a smile, "Thank you, Val."

He rubbed my stomach. I winced. Softly, he kissed my temple and smiled, "Darling, it's alright. The baby loves you."

The entire fact that I was pregnant with his child made my heart crack just a little more, but I wasn't blaming this baby. My baby wasn't at fault, just her...or his...father. I shrugged Valentine away as I got a glass of blood, cradling my stomach.

"What's wrong?" he murmured.

"Everything" I murmured.

"Sugar-"

"Don't _sugar_ me, Valentine. Just...leave me alone." I should've felt blessed, in the whole time I was pregnant, he hadn't bothered me for sex once. Maybe this was what he wanted. I sighed and rubbed my stomach and turned back; he had left me alone. If it wasn't almost time, I'd leave. He was leaving me alone more and more and I knew why. We slept in different rooms because of the baby. The only reason I hadn't been able to leave was because I didn't know how far from the world I was, just in case my baby got hungry. I rubbed my stomach as I felt the little nudge of a shift and smiled, a real, genuine smile, "It's okay, Emmy. Daddy's gonna come get us soon. I'm sure of it." My will to fight him might've been gone, but my hope wasn't. It got stronger every day. The more and more Valentine stayed away from me, the more and more I was sure I could get away on my own. I just had to time it right.

I glanced out at the sun and rubbed my swollen stomach, smiling lightly as the child inside me nudged my hand. "We're going to be safe, Emmy. Just give it a day or two." I smiled and ran my fingers through my hair.

My timing was coming fast, and I had a plan.


	183. Get Away With Murder 4

_4_

The sharp crack of a soda can brought Cupid back from her thoughts. She stared out at the pouring rain and allowed herself a few tears of depression. She told her father she could handle this, but so far she hadn't been able to. Most of the people on Radcliffe Way had reserved themselves to the fact that Draculaura and Valentine were dead and never coming back; Cupid _knew_ differently. It was just a sense, like Clawd had. She knew the agony of true loss and while Clawd was depressed, he knew Draculaura wasn't dead, and that was keeping Cupid plenty busy. That, and the recent and up-coming marriage of Valentine's "mate" and Andy Beast. Kate did just what she was supposed to do, she wasted no time after Valentine's disappearance. Surprisingly...neither did Andy. At least she'd done something right there.

"It's not going to help if you cry anymore" Rochelle reminded her gently, "You believe she's alive. Go find her."

"I'm trying" Cupid whispered, wiping her eyes, "I'm no werewolf, and he has the werewolves fooled. What if...I failed? This is screwing up bigger than I ever have-"

"You didn't. You said it yourself."

Her head snapped up at a backfiring engine. From Venus's information, there had been a car with a backfiring engine at the wreck, but not the charger. She looked at Rochelle and the gargoyle female handed her a handful of napkins, "Clean up, it's time to go."

They watched as the older, taller, lanky normie got something to go. Mostly vegetarian. They glanced to each other and perked up. Cupid grabbed Rochelle's hand, "Draculaura."

Rochelle nodded and when he walked out, using a cane, the two rushed to Rochelle's car and climbed in. Pouring rain sheeted down over the windshield, but Rochelle kept the headlights off and tailed, as close as possible. There weren't any side view mirrors on the truck, adding to their mutual joy.

"Oh god..." Cupid muttered, "This is like the cabin in the woods the raving flesh-eating killer lives in..."

"Funny, you've described Valentine to a T" Rochelle teased.

They pulled off behind some shrubbery and Cupid got out. The rain started to push down her pink-streaked blond curls but she looked directly at her friend, "Stay here?"

Rochelle nodded silently as Cupid took off and raced for the cabin, ducking under the awning and glancing in the window. After a trial and error of the first four, she settled on a partly open view between two glass doors into a study. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "Oh no..." She pulled out her phone and texted Rochelle. CALL CLAWD!

...

I cried out. Valentine paced the floor next to me until the doorbell rang through the house. He knelt beside me and smoothed my hair, "I've gotta get that...you gonna be okay sugar?"

I nodded, panting, "Just don't leave..." I had never been alone with a baby on the way. It hurt about as badly as the twins had. He walked out and his footsteps faded, and as thunder crashed another sharp contraction hit. I screamed and dug my nails into the stone fireplace, tears running down my face. I was scared; my water broke almost an hour ago. The baby was supposed to be out by now. I felt something sharp, not a contraction, but more ripping and tearing inside me. I screamed and sobbed, unable to do much else. Valentine didn't leave me with a way to get my baby out and hadn't helped so far, and my baby was getting more violent. That meant he or she needed to get out, now. I pushed myself up. A fresh wave of pain shot through my body and I collapsed onto my palms. Onto the towels he'd placed under my body, a rush of blood poured from my lower half. I sat back and clutched my stomach, "Emmy...please...please baby you have to help yourself...Mommy can't..."

"I can."

My head snapped up. Cupid was soaked from the rain and her clip had been used to pick the lock, but she was here. I cried with joy and opened my arms for her. She hugged me as she knelt beside me, "What do I do?"

"Get him out, please" I whispered, "He'll suffocate..."

She got up and came back with a letter opener. She hesitated. I felt another sharp tear and took it from her hand, "Cover your eyes."

She did.

I sliced through my skin to the latest tear, blood gushing over my hands, over my tearing clothes. I grit my teeth. I dragged the blade down until I felt shifting. I dropped it at my side and panted, "Cupid...get him out...please..."

She looked shocked and hesitated a minute. She was scared. She was the goddess of love to be, of course she was, she didn't deal with blood. But then, liberated from me, my baby wailed. I gathered him from her hands, listening, "Leave. Go. Get Clawd...please..."

"I can't-"

"Go. Now. Before he sees you."

"Draculaura-"

"Go."

She took off and I felt the sharp pains in my lower body finish the birth itself. My breathing got more labored, but I couldn't control it. I swathed my baby in a clean blanket and held him to my chest, bearing the top of my breast for him to feed. He did so, his perfect little face round and soft and innocent. This time, the few tears that trickled from my eyes were of relief. A healthy, beautiful baby boy. I cupped his cheek, "Guess you're not Emily." I laughed. He looked at me with sparkling deep pink eyes. "Emmett" I whispered, "You like that? Emmett...Emmett Wolf."

He nuzzled in. I wrapped myself together in a towel and tried not to shut my eyes. I couldn't promise I wouldn't pass out if I did. Emmy would be in danger if I did. I stroked his face clean and nudged my nose to his. He cooed and reached out for my hair. My eyes slipped shut as tears squeezed out of them. I felt my skin getting colder. I laid down and wrapped him up under my arms. If Valentine thought he was gone too...he would be safe with Clawd...I felt blood trickle from my lips. Emmy's eyes were already closing for a nap. His heart beat strong against my palm. Like a Wolf.

I shut my eyes.


	184. Get Away With Murder 5

_5_

"I don't know what to do" Dracula confided, "She's my daughter. And I feel like I'm doing nothing. She's alive, and I've done nothing to help her..."

Clawd sighed, "We'll get her back...I know the feeling. Nobody wants me to do anything because they don't want me to go after every lead they get."

"Her uncle is much better at handling pressure."

"Damn right."

"I'm sorry" Dracula murmured, rubbing his eyes, "I'm sorry I never thought you were good for her until I'd seen it for myself, and that I treated you the way I did afterward."

"It took you time, it always does. You're her dad, you're supposed to be a little pissed when she finds the guy she wants. My dad was with Deenie and Leena both."

"Your father would stop at nothing to save his daughters. I should've done more. I should've killed the little bastard no matter how much she protested."

"She would've forgiven you for that. He's tried to get at her before, now."

"He's good, I'll give him that. To be able to place thoughts in Draculaura's mind...Draculaura is powerful, yes, but she has no training. The thoughts he put there were there so long...but to influence me..."

"You can beat him half to death if you want, Count, but I'm gonna strike the killing blow. It's my mate he's taken."

"I wouldn't rob you of that...and you're now allowed to call me father-in-law."

"Clawd! Clawd!"

Both got to their feet as Clawd opened the door, letting the rain-soaked Cupid inside. He grinned in relief, "Tell me you have news."

"I found her" she panted.

"Where?" he said, his eyes lighting up.

"In a cabin about an hour from here by car. She...she was pregnant..."

Dracula's eyes turned flat black as he gave a one-sentence description of Valentine in Romanian. Clawd didn't need to be fluent to know exactly what four letter words were said. "Is she okay?"

"She gave birth. She was bleeding badly..."

"Vlad!" Dracula ordered, going toward the den.

Clawd picked up Cupid in a tight hug, crushing her for a moment before he set her down, "Watch my kids. I owe you."

She gasped for air and nodded, "Next time...don't crush me." She gave him a thumbs up and let him go out to the car where Rochelle waited. After a moment, Dracula and Vlad piled in too, leaving Cupid alone in the huge Victorian mansion with the hybrid children.

Her eyes widened slightly as she looked at the wide living room, "Holy crap. I just walked into Dark Shadows."

...

I felt Valentine's lips against mine, but it wasn't romantic. He was struggling to keep me alive, just as I was struggling to keep conscious. I slipped in and out. I had no more blood to bleed, the wounds having been forced to close with his blood. He had no more blood to give me and I had no more to heal with. He was keeping me alive, making my heart beat. I forced my eyes up for a moment to look at our son, sleeping innocently in a cradle against the wall. My eyes fell shut again.

"Dammit Draculaura, don't leave me" he said with desperation in his voice. He bit his wrist again, putting it to my lips. Blood ran out in a small stream before it healed, but I was able to lick it away. I knew what was wrong, I could feel it. I barely had enough blood to keep alive, I couldn't use it for energy. I felt my cracked ribs splintering as he forced my heart to beat. My heart was weak. My lungs were empty. I had no strength in my muscles to twitch them.

I must've blacked out for a while, because when I woke up, I heard several sharp male voices.

"Oh fuck, she was right..." Clawd. My heart started to flutter. Even near death, he made my knees weak. I forced my eyes open and he climbed on the bed beside me, "Baby? Baby, you can hear me, right?"

I nodded slightly, but my eyes focused on my father. I hissed as best I could, but Clawd got the point. He snatched up Emmett and tucked him into my arms before offering his wrist. I bit down and drank wholly, letting my eyes slip shut. His warm blood was rich in my mouth. I felt my heart's beat reset itself, almost in time with his. He rested his hand over my stomach before I felt him shift me. I drank until I felt the numbing effects of fresh blood in my system, then I sealed his wound. He kissed me lightly on the lips, cleaning the blood from my mouth before he knelt and ran his tongue over my wounds. I sighed, cradling Emmett to my chest. He cooed. Clawd's tongue cleaned and sealed my wound before he lifted me up in his arms, "We're gonna take you home, baby."

I smiled, nuzzling him, "His name is Emmett. Emmett Wolf."

Clawd smiled slightly and nuzzled back, "Sleep, baby. Emmett can sleep too. We'll get you home safe and sound, I promise."

As he passed me off to Uncle Vlad, I nodded. I blew him a kiss and he smiled. I let my eyes slip shut as I cradled the baby in my arms.

...

Dracula held the bloody and beaten young vampire in his grip, poised to rip his head off with one wrong move. Valentine had blood on his mouth, running from the corner of his mouth. He was breathing heavily, said breath labored. He had a few cracked ribs and more than one puncture in his lungs, but he hadn't given up the fight yet. Not even with his spine and a good portion of his bones snapped by the elder vampire. Dracula might've been sick, but he was no old man. Clawd stormed in and punched Valentine in the face. When the older male went down, he slammed his foot down into his crushed ribs, shattering them further. This time, Valentine cried out and coughed blood. Clawd's eyes burned like embers, "You should've given up while you had the chance, _Val._"

He coughed, blood dripping from his mouth to the carpet, "What?...Gonna...get your payback?" He sneered through blood filled teeth, "Kill me. Beat me. Have your wicked way with me. I got...what I wanted."

Clawd's eyes flashed a deep red-orange, "Remind me to fuck you up again when I'm dead."

Gripping either side of the vampire's throat, he dug his claws in and twisted sharply. Valentine screamed. The scream was cut off as his head was twisted from his shoulders, blood gushing from the remaining muscle and sinew. Clawd's teeth grit and he took one hard kick to Valentine's groin, taking satisfaction in the blood that started to come from there, "Should'a done that first."

Dracula half-laughed; it still sounded more like a growl. He went for the car and took a deep breath, "Clawd...that child..."

"Is her child. Touch him, and I don't care if you're her father or not, I'll take your hands off."

Dracula sighed, "Be careful, Clawd."

"Two out of three of his weren't half bad. Neither will this one. This one is ours. Not his."

Dracula watched as Vlad tended to the baby and sighed, "You're both good fathers."

"You're not half bad yourself old man. Now let's go."

"Why so eager?" Dracula asked, stepping toward the car. Clawd lit a match and dropped it, the front of the cabin lighting up. Clawd's eyes glowed against the growing inferno, "Making sure there's nothing left to come back this time."


	185. Get Away With Murder 6

_6_

When I started to wake up, I became aware of Clawd's arms around me. It must've been late; I still heard the steady pour of rain and crickets under that. I smiled and nuzzled into his chest. His cologne still clung to his skin. I kissed his jaw and caressed his chest, sitting up despite my protesting body. I was stiff and achy, but I also heard the low murmur of voices downstairs. How long had I been home? Clawd's boots were off by the side of the bed, still wet. Not long. I slipped from his arms and kissed his lips, shuffling into the bathroom and shutting the door. My eyes were slightly reddened and as I stripped away my clothes, I saw the still harsh bruises, the healing wound that remained a scar on my stomach. But my bones were repaired and the internal damage gone. I touched the bruised skin and winced, "_Merde._"

"Everything sounds better in French."

I jumped and smiled as I grabbed the counter, "Clawd, don't do that." Leaning on the counter, I glanced back to him. He shuffled in and wrapped his arms around me, "Taking a bath?"

"I've gotta pee too..." I squirmed, about to guide him out, but he kissed me first. Long, tender and soft, I melted in his arms. The strange part? It felt like nothing had happened. I was used to this by now. Fear, shock, pain, almost dying, deep emotional scars that normal people couldn't get over. Thank god I wasn't normal. He let go and smiled, "Want me to wait?"

I rolled my eyes, "Some things have to stay private. Go back to bed."

"I'm joining you in the shower."

"Then get me some Pjs."

I shut the door on him and heard his playful growl. I stripped completely. After going about my business and getting ready for my shower, I let Clawd back in. He picked me up and kissed me passionately. My body ached in protest and I gently pushed him back, "Clawd...no. Not now."

He nodded, holding my face, "I just missed you..."

I brought him closer and smiled as I kissed him again, "I'll take care of you if you need it, but I can't handle it right now."

He shook his head, "If I can't be of any use to you, I don't want to."

My tender love. I kissed his chest and held him tightly to me, "Do I look absolutely horrible?"

He shook his head and half-carried me into the shower, "It looks like it hurts."

"It does" I said sheepishly. He turned on the warm water and began his tender massaging. He rubbed my neck and worked out all the kinks, then gently down my back. My body melted into his hands as he washed me. I missed his tenderness. I missed his touch. His hands were so warm, so loving. He massaged shampoo through my hair and rinsed it out, even conditioning my hair for me. And I just melted against him and held on, nuzzled into his chest.

"Emmett's sleeping. Your uncle fed him and put him to bed. Alex was thrilled you brought home a baby from the baby store."

I snorted, "Blame the damn bird, not me."

"The bat, not the bird."

I looked up at him, "What happened?"

"I killed him." He nudged his nose to mine, brushing his thumbs under my eyes as he held my face. He wiped away my escaping tears and kissed me softly, "There's nothing left to come back this time."

I nodded and held onto him. He caressed my hair and murmured, "Nobody has to know he's Val's. We can tell them you were pregnant when you left, that you gave birth when you were with Val."

I nodded, kissing his chest.

"For all intents and purposes, La, he is my son. He's not gonna get stonewalled just because somebody should've cut Valentine's nuts off centuries ago."

I blushed as he caressed soap over my body. He was being so tender. I let my eyes slip shut as he swept me off my feet. "I love you, Draculaura. I'm gonna take care of both of you."

"You always do" I whispered, "I love you so much."

He grasped me tightly and whispered, "Your dad was pissed for a few hours. He's okay now."

I smiled, "I'll deal with him in the morning."

We kissed under the water. Gently caring for one another, soothing each other, I was more than happy to have Clawd's scent all over me again. I was home. I was right.

Happily ever after, right?

...

Cupid's foot bounced, knee crossed over knee as she watched them. They were so deeply in love that it almost made her heart hurt. Vlad held Marie against his side, he was awake but she wasn't.

"I can give you what you want" she said, breaking the silence, "My dad rewarded me before you got here. I kinda put the universe in balance."

Vlad smirked to himself, "I'm a designer and Marie's a doctor, we make enough money. We're fine."

Cupid shook her head, "I don't mean that...You guys deserve a new start. After everything she went through...after how good you are to her, you both deserve that."

"Cupid, dear..."

The forever-young demigod reached out and touched Marie's arm. From her fingers into the sleeping she-wolf's skin, a pink spark dazzled brilliantly for a moment. Vlad watched as the faded scars on her skin started to disappear. Like a sparkler, the quick little spark traveled across her sleeping figure until the woman in the old pictures was the woman in Vlad's arms. He smiled lightly and blushed slightly, "Thank you, Cupid."

She noticed the blush and smiled, "She is really beautiful."

"She's out of my league and she knows it."

The she wolf in question nuzzled his shoulder. Cupid smiled, "I know it's probably not ideal, but I gave you the chance to be her mate, too...for real this time. And I'm gonna go do it for Kate and Andy too..."

Vlad held her face. He softly ran his fingers through his wife's hair and he smiled, "I really do appreciate it."

The goddess of love smiled and got up, "It's no problem. I'll see you guys around."

Vlad nodded softly. Cupid smiled and looked at them. She nearly clapped as she stepped out, "I did good."

...

Olivia didn't bother to flick on the light as she entered the kitchen, wrapping her arms around her husband, "How is she?"

"Alright, all things considered."

"How are you?" lightly, she ran her fingers over his bicep in light circles.

"I'll be fine."

"Baby...come to bed."

He shook his head. She sighed and rubbed his neck, kissing the back of it lightly, "Vladimir..."

"I'll sleep soon. I promise."

"What's wrong?"

He turned and wrapped her up in his arms, exhaling softly, "I could've lost my daughter, Livvy. That's...I'd rather die first."

"I know you would" she whispered, smiling slightly, "You're a good daddy, honey."

He sighed, "I could be better."

"Oh everyone could." She cupped his face and looked at him, "Hey, you stop this shit right now. I'm not even middle aged, Vladimir. You are not about to die on me now. Do you hear me? I love you. I refuse to let you die on me."

He smiled and softly kissed her wrist, "I know." Gathering her in his arms he sighed, "I don't plan on dying any time soon. I'm going to watch my grandchild get bigger first."

"Grandchild?" she asked.

"I'll tell you in the morning" he said, his arms locking under her body, "For now, let's go to bed."

"Grayson's here" she murmured, touching his face.

"Good. But I'm not waking him up yet. Everything can wait until morning."

She nodded and kept her arms looped around his neck, her eyes glowing with nightshine and love, "I'll take care of you, you know that."

"I know. You would be the only one I've let do it."

"Untrue" she teased, "That little girl took plenty good care of you, and your brother."

"I never let them do it, they do it anyway. It's not my fault I didn't inherit kindness."

Olivia smirked, "Tell yourself what you please, I know the real you. Don't forget that."

**MH**


	186. Silver Medallion 1

_A/N- Okay, so I'm probably the first to do a historical fiction piece for MH, but I've been brushing up on my WWI and I gotta say it...I struck mental gold. The revamped Secrets of Radcliffe Way will be after this, so enjoy. :)_

**Silver Medallion**

_World War One AU_

_1_

_Romulus_

There were times when the word on the war was so muddy that nobody could quite figure it out, but all I knew was that today was the day. I was deploying in a week and my best friend was coming home with a surprise. I hoped it was a good one.

His sisters were waiting on the steps. Deenie was a year younger than me and Leena was too young to even consider. They reminded me of the girls on TV, strong willed and independent, but that was how the Wolf women were. Clawd's brothers were nowhere to be found, as usual. They'd emerge in their usual horde when he got here.

"He's late" Howleen muttered, "As usual."

Clawdeen stole a glance over her shoulder. The moment her parents stopped pacing the floor, she climbed off the step and into my arms. I kissed her, smirking behind her lips as her little sister made a face. She smiled sweetly, her mischievous eyes lit up with playful lust, "You're gonna come home to me, right?"

"Of course, ma'am" I teased.

"Romulus Moon-"

"He's here! Finally!" Howleen jumped off the steps and ran to meet the car. I smiled and walked over, letting go of my best friend's sister in the process. Clawd stepped out of the driver's door as the other door swung open. Clawdeen's face lit up, "Ooh, he got a girlfriend!"

When she stepped out, I snorted, "Leave it to Clawd to get the one woman in America that doesn't want her door opened for her."

Clawdeen hit my arm and rushed toward the short, dark haired female. Clawd picked up Howleen and hugged her before putting her down, hugging Clawdeen and making his way to me.

"So who's the babe?" I said with a grin.

"My wife. We met when I was stationed on the Russian border."

"She's a commie?" I asked in disbelief.

"No. She's not. Her parents are nobility in Romania, the country's fallen under communist rule though. Her dad wanted her safe, and she wanted to be with me, so...not much safer than marrying an American."

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"She's amazing Rom. Wait til you get to know her."

"Wait til you get to know her. How long you been hitched?"

"Couple months."

I felt my jaw drop, "Not one letter...not one...not even an acknowledgement to marriage..."

"It was kind of a big deal for us to keep it a secret. I didn't want you making an opinion on her."

She went over to him and I noticed. It was kind of hard not to notice. I lowered my voice and glanced around, "On top of that, you married a vamp."

Her voice was smooth, elegant. At least she wasn't a wild one...and for worrying about Clawd like that, that was new. "You may be surprised, Romulus, but Clawd's parents won't be."

"You told them and not me?" I managed.

"I kind of had to."

He went back and got her bags, leaving me face-to-face with the miniscule vampiress. She sized me up like I did with her before she teased, "What's in the water around here? You boys are all so tall."

"Water's water" I said. Nothing else came out.

She put her hands on her hips-or where I imagined she must've had hips under that upside down flower she called a dress, "Don't be rude."

"I'm not. Rude is asking if you took a bite outta my friend yet."

"I don't bite."

I snorted, "And I don't turn into a dog under the full moon."

"I wouldn't be surprised" she said icily, "Clawd's a Wolf, I imagine you must be something of a mutt."

Howleen burst into laughter, "She got you there Romulus!"

I snarled. She scuttled off and Clawd shut the trunk, "Rom, simmer down. Draculaura, this is my best friend Romulus-"

"Best friend. Really. I thought you'd keep nicer company."

I looked at him, "Do you hear her?"

Clawd set her suitcase down and guided her chin up, making her eyes meet his. It made my stomach sick. "Princess..." he cooed to her.

"I'm gonna be sick" I said.

She leaned up and murmured to him, "Te ador."

"Te icubesec" he whispered back, kissing her. I winced. She took her own suitcase and walked toward the house. I was surprised to see the others waiting for her like they already saw her coming.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"I can ask you the same thing" he snapped, "I love her, the least you could do is be nice to her."

"Be nice? She's a vampire, Clawd, a commie vampire!"

His eyes blazed, "If you're gonna make me pick between you or her, Rom, it's gonna be her. Remember that. Come find me when you grow up."

...

_Abbey_

I tried not to grunt as I pulled the bullet from my side. Breathing through the mask was difficult, but bearable. Managing to stitch the wound without getting mustard gas in it would be next to impossible, I'd just have to cover it and seek shelter somewhere. I was bleeding heavily from my side, but the battalion at my back wasn't giving in. Choking, suffocating on their own blood, they were still firing. I had some of Russia's finest. Wrapping a dead man's shirt around my side, I ran for the cover of the trench. Splashing down, I was helped into a sealed-off quarter. Even in the position I was in-highest rank I could get on the field-there were times I was glad they knew. I stumbled into the dimly lit room that shook as exploding rounds were dropped above me. Grabbing my aid supplies, I doused the wound in alcohol and washed, using antiseptics. They were rationed for a reason, but _I_ was the only chance Russia had in this war. Everyone knew it. Unwrapping my wound, I cleaned it, bandaged it and waited. It would take a few more days until I could return to combat. I'd taken shots before, worse than that. The door blew back. I shielded myself as the wood cracked against my arm and helmet. I cussed sharply, breathing through the mask, pushing myself up. The bloody Brits and their grenades-!

I waited until the fire had stopped to emerge and cussed again. I went back and packed up. There was no escaping this one...I'd have to get to a telegraph post and radio back. I waited, I hesitated in the trench and pushed myself out. The idea of bunkering down was a good one; it had been raining recently. When I was clear of no man's land, after about a half hour of walking, I stopped and removed my wet boots. Civilian clothes were stashed far from here. More letters for people to receive at home, more belongings the army didn't want._ Russia's finest_. I could've laughed. Russia's finest was good for one thing, I thought as I glanced to my side and saw the still-bleeding wound, despite the stitching. I reached in my pack and produced a bottle of vodka, taking a long drink.


	187. Silver Medallion 2

_2_

_Abbey_

War hospitals always unnerved me. Men with worse problems were always there. I'd seen the kind of suffering I didn't want to see for a long while before I returned.

The sounds of shellfire weren't too far in the distance as I trudged toward the post I'd been stationed at. The most of what I knew, I was up against Americans this time. I was healed enough, that was what my requirement was.

A shot came off close. I cussed and produced my gun. Too far from the trenches, not close enough to no-man's land...either this one was Russian or incredibly far off. He emerged from the trees, young and strong, just like they all were. He had point blank aim. I dropped my gear and fought back. He had no knife, it was probably lodged in someone else's chest. For a moment...I hoped this would be the last fight. I was not a deserter, but this had been unfair. I went because I was the only one in my village who could. They thought I was a boy. It was the ultimate irony; Russian men died on the front lines. The only woman in the Russian military was the one who rose to general. My gun blocked his. I fought back. I gave this one credit, he could fight. Weapons dropped, the fight went hand-to-hand. I bit the inside of my cheek as my stitches pulled. I ducked under his fist and tackled him from his waist. He shoved back. We tumbled onto the earth. I struggled to keep him back enough that he couldn't reach for a blade. My helmet half-shadowed my eyes. I snarled in protest and jerked upward, head-butting him. He snapped backward out of shock. My head hit a stone as I fell back. There was a sharp pain, and then my vision cut abruptly.

...

_Romulus_

My first day on the field, and I already took someone down. Yeah, I felt lucky, I made it across no man's land. I killed someone. But I couldn't do it again. I reached for the knife and paused. For a minute, I watched the chest of my attacker rise and fall. It wasn't flat. Shock made my mind take a pause, _the Russians let women in?_ I tilted her helmet back, just as I heard the screech of a shell. Instinct kicked in, I grabbed the woman and broke for the tree line. Russian or not, she was still a woman and the front lines weren't the place for a woman, even for a woman that nearly beat me. The shell hit and exploded. The force sent me down, but I covered her. Sharp pain slashed the back of my leg. I felt hot blood start gushing. "Shit" I snarled. The moment the dust settled, I grabbed her up and bolted back toward the tree. Collapsing there, I felt blood pour from my leg. A bomb was dropped. The blast sent me down. I felt a gentle squeeze on my arm. I glanced over at her and noticed blood running from her temple into her hair, staining the white red. She spoke Russian. I didn't understand, but I still reached out and picked her up slightly, "Hey...hey...can you hear me?"

She groaned, "Da..."

"Speak English, then?"

Her eyes cracked open. They were violet. She smiled slightly, "Werewolf."

"Yeti. Nice to meet you."

She had a pretty smile. I wiped the blood off her forehead, "Listen to me, you can stitch, right?"

"Da." She pushed herself up and her eyes widened. She said a word I was pretty sure I understood. I sat back and waited for her to get her gear. I glanced back. I couldn't help the thoughts that made my lips turn up in a smile.

...

_Abbey_

Pain flashed through my skull as I opened my eyes. There was warm, hard muscle against me. I squeezed it, hoping it wasn't a fresh body. I was lifted. "Hey...hey...can you hear me?"

The voice was gentle, but my ears were still ringing, "Da."

"Speak English, then?" the voice was pained and slightly irritated. I opened my eyes and was met with the slight fur and iridescent green eyes of a werewolf. I smiled instinctually, "Werewolf."

"Yeti. Nice to meet you." His eyes were captivating. Gentle. Oh was he new to battle...his eyes were so warm. He reminded me of why I wanted out. He touched my face and I felt my muscles do an odd twitch. It felt nice. "Listen to me, you can stitch, right?"

"Da" I got up. The wound on the back of his leg was deep and harsh. I grabbed my bag as he settled back, and when I turned back, he was grinning like a madman.

"What so funny?" I snapped.

"For a Russian...hell, for any girl...especially the ones I'd think would be on the battlefield..."

"Don't waste breath" I said, rolling my eyes.

"You got a nice figure."

I went to work on his leg. He gritted his teeth and looked at me. My eyes settled on his face on their own. A strong jaw, messy hair, lovely eyes...I bet his body was made of hard muscle too. They were going to send him out to war again whether he liked it or not...I bit my lip. Why did I care? He was an American...my enemy...I could've killed him. He touched my hair and I stiffened.

"It's okay" he soothed, "I just...wow. Are you real?"

"What you mean?" I asked. I knew I wasn't the best at English, but he got the point.

"Pretty girl on the front lines..."

"I'm real." I said, "You?"

He smiled. Why was he smiling? In case he didn't notice, this was war.

"My name's Romulus" he said with another soft touch through my hair. My head was tender, but it felt soothed under the caress of his fingers. I looked at him and shook my head. Maybe my family had been right...war was not a place for girls. The first soldier I see unmasked...of course they were attractive, the bodies usually were, but...

"Tell me about yourself" he said, interrupting my thoughts.

"General Abbey Bominable, record field kills, record survived casualties, never met a smart man."

"Well they said I had a pretty good IQ." He was cheeky, I'd give him that.

"You are cute boy."

"I'm not a boy anymore."

Those words thrilled me. I blushed. He smirked; point crossed. I snapped at him, "Say what you mean."

He leaned up, "I thought I just did. You got a nice figure. You're a pretty girl on the front lines. Maybe Clawd wasn't so full of it after all."

"Clawd?"

"My best friend. He found his girl in Romania."

I nodded. I should've been used to it by now, but war moved fast. In a matter of minutes, a battle began and ended. It could go on for days uninterrupted. He leaned in closer. There was something...maybe it was the fact that he was like me...but that made me trust him. I stayed still, and he kissed me. It wasn't harsh or demanding like I'd seen Russian boys kiss. It made my hands tremble. I kissed back.

"Sleeping with the enemy" he whispered against my lips.

I felt the urge to be cheeky myself as I finished stitching up his wound and whispered, "Not so fast, going to have to earn that first."

He grinned and cupped my chin, "I can do that."

I tugged away and smiled at him, "Good. Put money where mouth is." I finished up his stitches and offered him my hand, "Need real doctor. Come with me."

"Well considering I think we just became the sole survivors of a battle going nowhere, sure. Let's go." He grasped my hand. I couldn't help but smile. He took my gear and held it over his shoulder, limping beside me. I bit the inside of my cheek; my stitches were pulling.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fucking shrapnel..."

"I hear ya."

We exchanged light smiles. We limped along together like a broken rocking horse's pieces. If the war photographers were still around, I knew what they would've called it. _Humanity on the home front._


	188. Silver Medallion 3

_3_

_Abbey_

Sitting in the hospital, I was glad I did what I could. We were both treated fast and told to stay. I couldn't help but smile, "Germans tricky bastards."

"Tell me about it. I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Same."

"We have a common enemy though...shit, guess that also means I owe Clawd and his girl an apology."

"Where she from?" I propped my feet up. He smiled slightly, "Romania." He lowered his voice, "Vamp country."

I moved closer to him and rubbed his knee, "It get better."

His eyes started to glow with lust. He wrapped his arm around my back and murmured into my ear, "You're probably gonna hit me for this..."

I glanced back to him and smiled. Stealing a glance around the room, I pulled my knees up and lowered my hand to his crotch. I nearly gasped as I felt him through his pants. He shut his eyes and exhaled to stifle a groan. I leaned in and brushed my lips against his jaw as I spoke, "In Russian army, we under-supplied. One man hold gun and when he die, man with bullets take gun and keep fighting."

His lip curled back. He gripped my face, "I'm not letting you fight anymore."

I gulped. I struggled for words but none came. He crushed his mouth to mine and I gasped into his mouth. His tongue slid between my split lips and I felt my body spreading with warmth. He held me close, kissing me fiercely. He ran his tongue over my lower lip, his hands traveling up my back. I moaned and kissed him back, climbing onto his lap. Our kiss, our caresses became rougher, fiercer, exploration turning into petting and caressing. I broke away from him, panting, only to have his mouth latch onto my neck. I couldn't stifle a gasp as he bit down. I felt my skin bruising under his teeth. No one ever left a bruise on me before. My cheeks filled with blush as he felt my body, groping my body, his eyes burning with lust. I would've let him have me right there, but he drew back. I realized just why. The moon was coming up and it was full.

"I need to get out of here."

"No you don't" I whispered. Gently, I took him by his hand. I knew my way around this place, so I knew enough to bring him to the back of the stone building, to the place that was cold and I frequently hid. Nobody went back there. No one but us. As soon as I had shut the latch on the door he pinned me to it. Animal instinct was taking over for him, I felt it. I panted as he tore my clothes with his claws. His hands cupped my chest through my shirt as he pinned me in place, growling softly in my ear, "How old are you?"

I laughed, "Why?"

"I just...I wanna know you a little better before this..."

"Nineteen."

"Nineteen and a general?"

"Russian's not as gifted as Americans. Not be picky."

He pushed off my clothes piece by piece. I didn't even blush, I was too deeply enjoying his touch. He held me against his chest, "And are you picky, Abbey?"

I moaned, my head falling back against his shoulder, "No."

His lips covered mine. He took me against the door, being gentle, firm and thorough. It melted me thoroughly. He took me against the wall, a bit more roughly. We made love so many times I lost count. The sun was coloring the horizon with dawn when we stopped, my body hot from his, his cool from mine. We laid on a beaten mattress with unused blankets, and we held each other. His back must've stung from my nails, but my body felt so thoroughly and heavily pleasured and used that it made war seem like war training. He was already fast asleep, his wolf stamina finally giving out, and I was barely awake, but I could still hear the steady, loving thrum of his heart under my ear. Tiny tears of joy ran from my eyes and crystallized as they fell to the floor and made musical clinks as they dropped. I kissed his neck and buried my face into him, inhaling the soft smell of trees and earth and masculine musk. I had my fair share of admirers back in my village, but no one like him. Even if we could get bombed at any minute, I felt safe with him. I didn't feel those kind of feelings toward men...toward anyone...Romulus was different. We spent hours walking and talking and despite the state of my muscles, they were starting to ache in protest. My arms looped around his neck as his body provided me with a safe, warm place to sleep, the first I had in two years. That brought more tears of joy as I nestled into his chest. These tears didn't freeze. I wrapped myself in his body and fell asleep with the happy tears running down my face.

...

I woke up to his soft petting of my hair. My body ached pleasantly and I smiled as I nuzzled into him. He squeezed me gently, "Hey."

"Hey" I whispered. Very gently, he rolled over on top of me, bracing my hips and gently disconnecting our bodies. I blushed. Lightly, his lips traced mine. He leaned back and growled, "Fuck."

"Shouldn't have been on top so long" I said, "Put stress on stitches."

He gently examined mine and ran his tender touch over the wound. It was going to leave a nasty scar, but it would heal. Just like his. He feathered a kiss over my temple and struggled to get up. I blushed as I realized most of my clothes were in shreds, "Damn. Need you to go get bag."

"From where?" he asked, lightly blushing. I wrapped myself in our blanket and took the skeleton key from around my neck, "Barrack outside. Trunk marked. Bring it back."

"The whole trunk?"

I laughed. He blushed. I sat down on the mattress as he left and touched my lips. They were slightly bruised from kissing, and I felt the bruising on either side of my neck. I glanced down and examined my legs. Pushing the fabric away, the same imprints of his fingers were on my hips, and I knew they went around. I blushed and laid back, shutting my eyes and sighing, "Take such good care of me..."

"I'd guess." Harsh, sharp and Russian, I recognized the voice instantly. I snapped up and covered myself, but I knew I was in trouble.

"General Rossovich..."

"Never in my years..." he was too angry for his English to be broken. I lowered my gaze. "Russia's youngest general is a woman."

I looked down. My heart started to pound. Could I run? Would that be worth it? The punished deserters harshly, what did they do with liars? Never admit defeat, my father taught me that. I looked him directly in the eye, but I couldn't hide the fear, "What are you going to do with me?"

He exhaled, "Nothing. Because general Bominable is dead."

I froze, but he elaborated, "The American is being pulled from the ranks since he's the only one that survived his battalion. He's going home. I'll...just tell them you didn't. Go with him."

"But-"

"Just go. Before someone who isn't as merciful as me finds out."

Romulus cleared his throat. I stayed sitting there with my head lowered. Partially, there was relief. I was leaving the war. There would be safety, now. Stability. Things I missed. No more killing, no more fighting. The war, for me, was over. The war was over for me. The words were just hard to believe. And then, I realized it. Romulus was going home, and I had been told to go with him. We looked at each other and General Rossovich spoke gently, "Your orders, Private Moon, are to take Miss Bominable back to the States with you, and take care of her."

"Sir yes sir."

As General Rossovich left, I looked at him sheepishly. He placed my bag down and knelt beside me, "I'm sorry, I kinda went to town on you last night."

"Don't mind. Something good had to happen."

He stroked my hair, "I'm sorry you got caught."

I smiled, "I'm not."

Gently, his arms encircled my waist and he kissed me lightly. The light kiss deepened gradually and I smiled, holding his face, "Is nice not to be human."

"Damn right."


	189. Silver Medallion 4

_4_

_Romulus_

_Four months later_

Snow blanketed the ground in Salem as we drove up. Abbey had a sparkly ring on her finger, one she liked. The more we got to know each other, the deeper in love we were. She was happy, we were coming back to stay, and that was all I could've asked for her. The great part about being a werewolf was that the madness coming with the sights of war was pretty nonexistent, and I could tell for Abbey it was the same. No man's land and the bodies covering it were long gone. The Eastern Front was going to handle itself, just like the Balkans would without Clawd. I'd been gone for about five months, I'd missed things, birthdays...when I pulled up to my house, I saw my best friend's family. I stepped out and Clawdeen smiled from the stairs, bundled in her jacket, "Hey ya, soldier."

"Hey Deenie." I leaned in the back and grabbed Abbey's bags and mine. She walked around the front of the car, wrapped in her fur coat and kissed my cheek, "Spaseeba, Romulus."

I murmured my welcome in Russian as I kissed her lightly on the lips. She blushed, allowing my arm to wrap around her. Clawdeen...didn't look thrilled, but she didn't look hurt either. I walked up into the house and yelled, "Surprise!"

"ROMULUS!" my sisters bolted off the couch and ran over, tackling me into the wall. I grunted and braced myself and Abbey laughed softly, shaking her head, "Girls stronger than you! It not just me!"

The laughter quieted as all curious eyes landed on Abbey. And then, I heard Clawd laughing, "Look who's got the shoe on the other foot now!"

I noticed Draculaura sitting on the floor with babies. I smirked, "The one who's not yet weighted down with cubs."

We crossed the room to each other and attempted to tackle each other. While we wrestled I watched Draculaura gather her cubs and go to Abbey. She spoke Russian, not surprising, but what was even more surprising was to see them embrace like old friends. Maybe it was the camaraderie of war brides. Clawd laughed and clapped me on the back, "So, you tell them yet?"

I shook my head, "I don't even think she realizes it yet."

"Tell her."

"I will, but once we get settled in."

He nodded, "When Lala and I got to go home, the twins came right after."

"You've always been a soft-heart."

"Look who's talking."

My siblings were eerily silent, and I could tell Abbey was anxious. I went back to her side and wrapped my arms around her. She nuzzled in, her anxiety dispersing. I kissed her cheek and held her close, "Everybody, this is Abbey, my wife."

"WHAT!" both of my sisters screeched at the same time.

"I didn't even think you liked girls yet!" Howleen yelled from the floor. My brothers snickered at that, and Abbey smiled a little.

"He not love girl, he love woman."

"That I do" I murmured in her ear and kissed her cheek. She smiled and rested my hand on her stomach. Oh, she knew. Once the initial shock wore off, I could see them all warming up to her. There really was nothing you couldn't love about Abbey, and they would find it out. Draculaura led her up into the upper level, casually talking with her. My parents focused on me. My sister shifted her hands to her hips, "Alright, tell us all about her."

"Her name's Abbey Bominable. She's a yeti, she's nineteen-almost twenty-and-"

"Is she a commie or not? Cause I've been hearing a lot about them-"

I cut her off, "No. She's a yeti, she lives in the mountains, the only reason she joined the army was to make sure Russia didn't get invaded because her father couldn't go-"

"Why?"

"Because he's old!"

"Romulus-"

"Don't give me the 'I'm-only-doing-this-because-I-care' speech, it's bull and you know it."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"How'd you meet?"

"She almost killed me."

"Well that's reassuring!"

"She also saved my life. So yeah. You owe her. Remember that."

...

_Abbey_

As I unpacked in Romulus's room, I couldn't help but look around. Draculaura laid the babies in his bed and sighed, laying down with them. I didn't know how I felt about her laying in what was soon to be my bed, but I knew it was a very wolf thing to do.

"So I guess it was quite an interesting war. How is my homeland?"

"From what I hear? Good. Falling, but good, all things considered."

She sniffed slightly. I rubbed her arm. She nodded in thanks.

"What family like?"

"They're strange, but you get used to them. You'll like it here. I do."

I sighed as I felt a little nausea. She smiled soothingly, "How far along are you?"

"Three months" I whispered.

"First?"

I nodded.

"Don't be scared."

"I got a lot of injuries in war..."

She scowled, "It'll be okay. I mean it. I'll help you."

I glanced back to her, "Why? We're not family."

"We are. We're part of a pack. A pack is a family."

I sat down and she gently placed her daughter on my lap. As the baby touched my hair, I teared up. I caressed her face and spoke to her in Russian, "Hello little one. Someone like you is growing in my belly."

The baby cooed and sighed and I held her close. She nuzzled in and cooed. Draculaura smiled and I heard Romulus shift in the door.

"Thank you" I whispered, "For bringing me home."

He walked toward me and wrapped me in his arms, kissing me lovingly. Around his neck, round and smooth and slightly dented, he wore my medal from the military. I let everything go to have this...and he could keep the medal, I didn't want it back.

**MH**


	190. Brown Eyes

**Brown Eyes**

Unease gripped the pit of Sangria's stomach as Christine and Sam tried to flag down cars to help. The sporty red coupe-Isis's latest self-gift-was stalled out on the side of the road, leaving the very disgruntled royal sitting behind the wheel, refusing to budge.

"Hey!" Sam yelled at oncoming headlights. Christi finally reached in the car and flashed the brights. Isis smacked her hand, "Don't touch my car!"

"You're Cleo's kid alright" Christi said with a roll of her eyes. Turning back to the highway, the girls both rushed over to the car that pulled off to assist. Sangria texted Marcus, trying to fight her growing unease.

_I miss u._

His reply was instant, _Miss u 2._

_Sam told me not to tell, but we're sitting on the side of the road in Isis's car. Had a break down. Come get us?_

_Where r u?_

_Dunno._

_Lemme see if I can borrow Dad's car. What was the last road sign you saw?_

She tried to think and sighed, listening to the sounds of unmistakable flirting. Resisting the urge to lean out the window and scream at Christi that she had a boyfriend and that they should be waiting for her boyfriend to come pick them up, Sangria replied, _I have no idea._

"Who're you texting?" Isis asked as she "accidentally" hit the horn with her heel when she was putting her feet up on the steering wheel. Sangria smiled, "Marcus."

"You moved on quite happily, didn't you?" she asked, toying with a strand of her friend's hair.

Sangria nodded, "I'm happy with him."

"You gonna settle down and have babies then?"

She could tell Isis was teasing, but she nodded anyway, "I want three. Whether it's mostly girls or mostly boys I don't care, but I want diversity. I don't just want all girls or all boys."

"Which will probably be what you get now that you said it. You know, I want girls when I have kids. So I can dress them up in clothes with my family on it."

"Isis, you're shallow."

"Sangria, you're a prude."

They both smiled, even though Sangria's was a little forced. It wasn't that she didn't feel that way about Marcus, it was just that she didn't move that fast. She didn't want to. They'd only been together twice, and he knew how special it was for her to have someone who didn't hurt her. She glanced out the windshield to see Sam come bounding back and climb in the back seat with her, "We're about to go. Brown Eyes is giving us a tow."

That calmed her anxiety considerably. When Sam nicknamed someone, she based it off of a trait she liked. People she really liked got the physical traits. People she liked a little got basic personality traits, and people she didn't like got the plain mean ones. Even with the diversity, equality and unity thing that had been going on in Salem, teenagers would always be teenagers. Not every word from them would be a nice one.

"What's his name?" Isis asked casually.

"Dunno yet. Ask Christi. She's hitting on him like nobody's business."

Isis hit the horn this time on purpose, leaning out of the car, "Christi! Hurry up!"

She could see Christi apologizing for Isis-something she did pretty often.

"Is he a normie?" Sangria asked.

Sam nodded, "Cute one too. He kinda reminds me of Mr. D."

"We are not going there" Isis said.

"Why, because your mom banged him? Your mom was lucky."

"That should not be common knowledge! Who told you?"

"My mom, duh. Everybody on the street is connected somehow you know."

Christi climbed in shotgun as the brown-eyed normie started hooking the coup up to a trailer pull. Sangria bit down on her lower lip, "Wow."

The boy before them had rich, chocolate brown eyes, almost red tinted. He had thick black hair and snow colored skin, not a measure of human glow about him. Sangria gulped hard. He reminded her a little too much of Valentino, even if he was physically stronger looking.

"What's his name?" Isis asked Christi.

"I didn't ask."

"I told you, he kinda looks like Mr. D, doesn't he?"

"Sam, shut up" Isis said. She was staring intently at him as if she had committed him to memory. He climbed back in his Jeep Wrangler and Sam sighed, "It suits him."

Christi leaned back, "He's incredibly sweet. He's gonna give us a ride to the service place and maybe back to Radcliffe-"

"Are you insane?" Isis cut her off sharply, "Did you see fangs?"

"No."

"Horns?"

"No."

"A tail?"

"Isis-"

"Then he is not allowed on our street! You know that already!"

The car started to move. Christi sat silently, not speaking to her.

"You know what happened the last time there were normies on Radcliffe. You know all about that Madden girl that tried to hurt our parents. Both of our parents. She tried to get us all recruited for a freak show-"

"That was because she was jealous, okay? Monster high started letting normies in on a trial basis because of her. Look at us now."

"Yes, ten humans in an otherwise purely monster school is amazing. I'm surprised Gabe hasn't taken a chunk out of them yet. You know what they're saying? He's going to be the next B-M-O-C."

"Hah, please. Dimitri's gonna cream him." Sam pitched in.

"What do you care? You're dating his brother. Or should I say doing his brother" Isis shot back.

Sam snarled. Christi got between them, "Isis. Please. Just be nice."

"They didn't catch Farnum" Sam murmured.

"Why are we let out then?"

"Because our parents trust us. That, and two of us have been trained in ways to kill people, Christi can hypnotize people with her voice, and you...you're you. If you got kidnapped, they'd bring you back" Sam said to Isis. Sangria cracked a smile. The car bumped over a curb and Isis whipped around, "I'm gonna beat him if he hurts my paint job..."

"Ungrateful brat" Sam snapped.

"Ghouls! Way to take after your mothers! but look who gets along better now!" Christi said.

"Can it, swamp rat" Isis said. The moment the car came to a stop she got out and went for the gas station. The girls exchanged looks and Sangria spoke up, "Looks like even gas station coffee is better than being in a car with us."

She whipped out her phone to text Marcus as Christi and Sam climbed out to talk to the boy. She stepped out too, holding her purse at her side.

"Thanks" Christi said. Under the florescent lights, Sangria knew. He wasn't human. He wasn't a normie at all. And he looked a little too much like Mr. D. She aimed her iCoffin at the boy and snapped a picture before sending it to Luna.

"What's your name?" Christi asked him. Sangria realized that Sam was getting their stuff out of the car, preparing to leave it overnight. She'd missed a whole chunk of the conversation, but thankfully not the most important part.

As the boy climbed back into his car, Isis walked up next to her. About to speak, Sangria held up her hand and waited.

"Sam" he said with a smile, "Sam Harker."

Isis's jaw dropped. Sam turned a shade of pink at hearing he had "her name" and then her head snapped up, nearly hitting the roof of the car when he said his last name. Christi was the only one who seemed unfazed as she gratefully took his number and bid him goodnight. When he'd driven away, she turned back.

"Is anyone thinking what I'm thinking?" Isis asked.

Sangria checked her texts and found a reply from Luna, _Who's that? He's cute. Setting someone up, r u?_

With a little bit of hysterical cheekiness, she replied, _Your uncle, I presume._

**MH**


	191. In Love And War

_A/N- A steamy little Dracula/Olivia for the amazing Kit -w-_

**In Love and War**

I rubbed his shoulders as he finished his work for the night, rubbing under his eyes. He smiled, "Livvy, go to bed. It's late."

"Not without you" I murmured and kissed his neck. He sighed, leaning back, "You know I'm doing much better."

"Good" I murmured, continuing to rub his back.

He picked me up and put me on his lap, spinning around so the computer screens were finishing up their process on their own. I bared my neck and ran my fingers through his hair, feeling his lips softly running over my skin. He had two thousand years of experience with romance and it showed. I bit my lip as he placed light, steamy kisses over my neck, his fangs brushing my skin. I moaned. He softly kissed my neck, "May I?"

I nodded, "Take as much as you need. I have plenty to spare."

He held me close, his grip on my hips gentle. Softly, he caressed up my sides as his fangs sunk in very gently. I ran my fingers through his hair, letting him feed. His hands cupped and caressed my body, taking away any ache there could be. I felt his tongue lightly brush my skin. I moaned and locked my fingers in his hair, "Vladimir..."

He sealed the wound with a light kiss, cleaning my skin of my blood. I wiped the corner of his mouth and let him taste. He smiled, holding my hand to his cheek, "Stay with me until we go to bed?"

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him, lightly kissing on his neck; I couldn't help but smile. He held me tightly, rubbing my back this time, "What's on your mind?"

"You" I murmured, nuzzling his neck. He sighed and caressed my hair, "I don't deserve you."

I smiled, "No, you really don't, but I'm staying anyway."

He laughed and flicked the monitor off. Wrapped in the safety of his arms, he pushed the chair back and kissed me lovingly. He carried me up to our bedroom and set me down, stripping out of his shirt. I smiled, reaching out to him, "You're working out again?"

"Told you I feel better." He playfully tugged me down on the bed, "You really think a little illness is going to kill me?"

"I worry about you anyway." As I caressed his face, he took my palms and kissed them gently. I couldn't help but smile and pull him closer. As I looked in his eyes, I knew we were going to be young forever. I loved the way he was so strong, no matter what. I kissed him aggressively and he pinned me down, kissing me back with his melt-worthy prowess. There was nothing animalistic in the way he opened each button of my shirt individually. His tongue traced mine, not bothering to fight for dominance. He knew he would win. I panted and moaned into his mouth, caressing his chest, stripping his shirt off. He caught my hands, his movements still so elegant and suave. When he drew back and met my gaze, I could see the hunger in his eyes, "Keep tempting me and I won't be gentle."

"Maybe I don't want you to be" I breathed, looking up at him. I never tried to dominate him, submission from him was impossible, but I did like to tease him and let him think that I would. He pinned my wrists down with one hand as he ran his hands over my bra, teasing my breasts through the weak, lacy material. He tilted my head and showered my neck in kisses, brushing his lips against my quickening pulse, "That's my girl."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, submitting to him willingly. I moaned as he stripped off the upper half of my clothes, continuing his merciless teasing. He lifted my back, arching me into his mouth. I spread my legs under his torso, allowing him to nestle between them. He raised his ruby eyes to me and smiled. I felt my face fill with blush as I watched his tongue run seductively over his lips before he brought them down over my heart. He laid my head on the pillows and ran his hands over my stomach, cool fingertips teasing my hot skin. He unlocked my belt and stripped my slacks and underwear off in one swift move. I blushed under the heat of his gaze. He chuckled lightly, "Don't be shy, not after this long."

"I always blush when you look at me like that" I reminded him.

He cupped my hips and stroked down my legs, leaning forward to kiss just above my bellybutton, "You shouldn't. You're too beautiful for modesty."

My blood felt like it turned to accelerant and sparked with flame as he finished stripping. He snarled softly, ruby eyes sparkling, "Perhaps I do drink too much of your blood, my love. I can nearly taste your arousal on the air."

I opened my legs willingly for him, whimpering softly in need. He nestled between them and took me like I needed, our lips locked together as if sealed with cement. He never hid the monster he could be from me, but I was never truly scared of him. He thrust into me sharply, making me gasp against his mouth. No one would realize, if they saw what a monster he was, that he was such a gentle...thorough...romantic lover. He kissed me deeply, our bodies moving in unison. He reached between my legs to tease me as he held me to his chest. I growled out in ecstasy against his lips, pawing his back. He groaned, "Do what pleases you, Livvy. You know I don't mind." He placed another kiss to my pulse as his teasing grew in friction with his thrusting and I dug my half-showing claws into his back and dragged them downward. He arched up into them, ruby eyes sparkling, fangs bared in pleasure. I cried out. He growled as he leaned back. I knew in a state like he was in, if he bit, it could be lethal. It didn't mean I didn't want him to. Clawing his back, I arched up into him. He didn't relax his hold on my hips until I'd climaxed. He caressed my body, still thoroughly loving me and giving me every possible shock of pleasure he could before he met his climax inside me. I panted into his neck and clung to him. He smiled and held me close, "How's your stamina?"

I blushed, "What do you have in mind?"

"Shut your eyes" he whispered teasingly. I smiled and did so. He wrapped me up in one arm and I felt myself slowly defying gravity. I snuck a peek and giggled, "Are we gonna have sex on the ceiling?"

"Shouldn't we do it because we can?" he purred softly. I melted against him, kissing on him, "To answer your question, my stamina's fine."

"Good" he murmured against my lips, "and yes, I will have you against the ceiling, while I'm at it."

I let him take over from there, mostly out of fear of falling from the high ceiling to the floor. My back pressed to his chest, he took me again against the ceiling. His touch was like ice, soothing my fire. My head was back against his shoulder, my claws digging into the delicate plaster and leaving claw marks. He bit my neck this time, hard. I cried out in pleasure at his bite, our mutual climax met. Wrapping me in his arms, we dropped down onto the bed and I yelped, clinging to him. He softly lapped the blood away and kissed my neck, "Sorry."

"Don't be" I replied with a small smile, "I like to make you lose control."

He held me tightly and nuzzled into my hair. His fingers softly traced my stomach. He pulled the sheet up to our waists, our bodies still joined, his fingers caressing my skin. I couldn't help but smile. Nobody would've thought the king of the undead was really inclined to cuddle after making love, but it was one of those things. He kissed my neck, "You're the only woman to truly satisfy me."

I blushed, "Is that a good thing?"

He smirked, "Let me rephrase that, you're the only lover I've ever had that has truly satisfied me."

I smiled, "So I'm the one?"

"Metaphorically. Usually I don't believe in monogamy...but I'd do whatever you asked of me, woman."

I rubbed the back of his hand and murmured, "Get your rest, my love. You work so hard..."

He kissed the top of my head as he nuzzled into me, "Goodnight, Olivia. Te ador."

"Te ador" I whispered back.

**MH**


	192. Secrets of Radcliffe Way 1

_IT'S HERE! THE STORY TO END THE SECOND BOOK! So I assume you all remember the first SORW-well, that was before Fright On and the many beauties of life the specials have been since then. This is the new and even more amazing revamp! The war stories are over for now, but maybe some other time I'll continue more. Thanks for the love you all. Let's make this finale a winner._

**Secrets of Radcliffe Way 2.0**

_"We all have secrets-the ones that we keep and the ones that are kept from us." -Peter Parker, Amazing Spider-Man._

_1_

_Five Years Later_

Alex Wolf lounged on the steps of his backyard as he kept watchful eye on his little brother and baby cousin. Emmett and Tatiana were chasing insects, their usual past-time, him following her lead. He took a deep inhale of the richly scented air and whistled, "Em! Tati! Time to come in!"

The two raced inside and Alex shut the door. Sunset was approaching and on the summer schedule, his mother would be up from her nap any minute now. The stress of running DracuCorp, the ever-affectionately named international business his grandfather had created-was starting to take its toll on her. She was still a writer, she'd gone on several book tours since Emmett had been born, when her novels started to become less romantic and frilly and, honestly, relatable to the normal people, but started becoming goth classics. The familiar, soothing tune of Nox Arcana made his eardrums sing. The den-or what had been a den, once-was now the room his mother had taken over and revamped. Gone was the crinkled gold wallpaper and the glass hearth, but the framed paintings of their family line still traced the walls. The carpet had been taken away, and in its place was the rest of the hall's red velvet wall covering and the black marble floor. Candles lit the mantel where the flat screen was. He smirked to himself; sometimes his mother could be so melodramatic. She'd definitely inherited the Dracula, alright. He knocked at the side of the coffin, "Mom, you said wake you up in two hours. It's four, it's been two hours."

He stepped back and waited a moment. The coffin she'd once had was still up in her closet, replaced with a classic, varnished, polished thing that had brass handles and purple velvet lining. Slowly, the lid raised and a somewhat refreshed looking Draculaura stumbled from the inside, laughing as her skirt caught on the edge and managed to trip her up. Alex plucked it from the inside of the velvet, "There you go."

"Thank you darling" she said, smoothing his hair. He knew she didn't notice it, or Emmett, but she acted differently around him. Emmett had more of an eye on him. Alex knew it wasn't just because he was the youngest, but it was a family secret-and a Dracula never spoke of their secrets. It was a secret from Emmett too; the little, lavender-eyed boy still believed he was half wolf, even if he hadn't transformed a day in his life. Sure, the story was settled that either he was too vampire for it or that he would be a late bloomer, but Alex and his siblings knew the truth. His siblings; two of which were married and living down the street, one of which was the newest Grimm, and Catalina, who kept a semi-balance to the house by continuing to exist, made Alex's life a little less complicated.

If somehow the gothic era, the Victorian era and the cheery, happy life that his parents led could collide, it would be his house, and it was like that for as long as he could remember. It had been like that since before Emmett was born, though he knew the shadows seemed darker because of the little boy's lineage. He was treated no differently than the other Wolf kids, not by their parents, but he saw the resentment in his sister's eyes at times.

Catalina was a classic Dracula, there was no denying that. She preferred velvet, silk and lace over off-the-rack. She had her corsets custom made and would rather those than every other girl's bra. Alex met her at the stairs, glancing between her and the playing children on the floor. Catalina was watching their little brother. She waited until they were alone to murmur to him, "How's my darling little brother?"

"You have two of those, you know" he muttered back.

She stroked her hair, "I mean full brother."

"Cat-"

"Catalina" she corrected. Gone were the days of the little girl who played with mud and made boys kiss frogs. She called herself a warrior princess now; because she knew how to think, dress and act like a boy, though she rather preferred having someone else do it for her. Alex felt like he knew everything. He knew all about her unfaltering love for Max Stripe and that the boy had changed for her. He changed to be with her. She raised her standards and he went to meet them. He couldn't help but see it as a little unfair as she rose up, trailing black silk behind her. Her silver corset was embroidered with black flowers, a gauzy black lace shoulder-covering shirt underneath. He rolled his eyes; their grandfather was constantly telling her the clothes were not like they used to be and they would get her the kind of attention she didn't need. He sighed and went up the stairs halfway; as long as things were no longer strained...

The doorbell rang. He went down to get it and smiled widely, finding his great aunt and second cousin at the door. Annabelle, in her flowery white dress, offered him a cookie, "Hi Alexandru!"

He laughed, not minding that she constantly put his name in its Romanian pronunciation, "Hello Anna. These for me?"

"They're for everybody, but you can have one." Her little pale face was lit up, Marie behind her with the widest smile she could manage without turning into the Joker. Alex took one and smiled, "You're a good cook for a four year old."

She beamed and bowed, skipping inside and calling out his mother's name. Marie gently fluffed his hair and kissed the top of his head, "Where's your mother?"

"Kitchen, getting dinner ready. Any word on Grandpa?"

"No dear, I'm sorry."

"Oh don't lie to him" Vlad said as he walked in, shutting the door. He gave Alex a light hug and smoothed his ruffled hair, "Grandpa's not doing to well, Alex."

Marie gave him a look, but Alex nodded. Catalina would be devastated. As if on cue, she walked out in her caplet with her leather messenger bag tossed over her shoulder. He heard the purr of the engine of Max's car and watched as their great aunt and uncle got a kiss hello and goodbye before she left.

_So much for devastated_ he thought to himself. He listened absently as he went to the couch, allowing his sleepy little brother to climb on his lap.

"Uncle Vlad, Aunt Marie" his mother said with a tone of relief, "How's Daddy?"

"Sit down dear" Marie murmured soothingly as a chair was pulled out. He heard the ruffling of her pants and his mother's skirt as they did, and knew Uncle Vlad would be cooking. He listened, rubbing Emmett's back as he did.

"He's dying. There's nothing they can do anymore" she murmured.

He heard the first sob. The muffled sound of her trying to stop it. "How?" she whispered, "He beat cancer, Marie...he beat it...why is he dying now?"

"They're saying he was poisoned. Lala, you need to go see him...they're giving him a few days."

"I want a second opinion-"

"We've had several" Marie murmured, "Vik and Viv have been there, there's nothing anyone can do."

"Marie..." Uncle Vlad cut in and sighed.

"She needs the truth, Vlad. Olivia's going to need your help, Draculaura. There are things to plan...we've already talked to him and he's hellbent on doing things his way. He wrote it all out-"

"He'll survive" he heard his mother whisper, "He always does."

"Did Grayson?" Marie whispered.

"Marie!" Vlad yelled sharply. Alex's eyes closed. He tried to calm his pounding heart, but to no avail. He'd been the one to find Grayson outside just after the sunset, in the growing pool of blood.

"She needs protection, Vlad. Whoever is doing this is just after the Dracula family."

"Then they won't want me" she breathed, but he could hear the note of hysterics in his mother's voice. She was going to excuse herself and cry, he knew. It wouldn't be long. He grit his teeth and held the little ones against him. It was hard to be a Wolf boy. He knew he had to be strong for his mother, because while his dad was at work, he was all she had anymore until Emmett grew up.

But sitting alone on the couch with his little brother and cousin, he released a few tears.

...

"Jackson? Jackson?" Frankie called into the basement lab. Her daughters were blessedly upstairs, gushing about whatever it was they cared for at the moment to each other, but her husband was nowhere to be found. She sighed with relief as Holt came walking out from the kitchen with a sandwich. He smiled with his mouth full and swallowed before he kissed her cheek, "Sorry babe, should'a told you I had to work tonight."

"It's okay, I was just worried..."

"Hey, this came for you in the mail today. It's almost reunion time...sheez, Miss Bloodgood is gonna treat us like we never left."

"I doubt that" she said with a smile. Relief washed over her in ways she never thought she'd know as she curled up to him on the couch. He smiled and caressed her hair, "You know, I'm glad Ghoulia figures out these things. It'd be awful boring if we had to stay teenagers."

"Uh-uh, don't you dare. Remember the last time you bit my bolts? Do you have a death wish?" she asked, pushing him away. He pulled her close anyway and kissed the patch of skin between her bolt and shoulder on her neck, smiling sweetly, "Not that."

Playfully, she swatted his leather-clad shoulder before bringing his lips to hers for another kiss. Less sweet and tender than the first, she blushed, "I'd think you were a teenager the way you act."

"Can't help it if you turn me on, firecracker."

She blushed and kissed him back as he went in to kiss her. He nearly purred. She sparked at the bolts as the heat slowly traced down her fingertips, sparking against his back. He shivered, "Mmm, electrifying."

She blushed deeper, "Holt..."

"I love you, Frankie" he murmured against her mouth.

"I love you too."

"Oh barf" Haley said as she walked down the stairs, "Get a room."

"How about yours?" Holt shot back. Frankie blushed, but before she could speak, the belly-bearing teenager scoffed, "As if, Dad."


	193. Secrets of Radcliffe Way 2

_SilverDancer24- Thank you dear! Frankie and Jackson will be more playing characters in the next book._

_Biggest Fan- Oh dear, it's nowhere near the actual ending, I promise! There will be tons of Clala in book 3, it is, after all, the Clala saga. :D Don't cry dear! There's still a book or two coming up! I wouldn't deprive you. Even when this is done, I can't promise I won't start over with someone else. ;)_

_2_

Frankie Jekyll-Hyde felt the effects of two oddly aging daughters; Jessie and Haley seemed to age as they pleased, but Emma was forever remaining in a ten year old aspect. When Jackson unlocked the car for the twins, he paused to give her a kiss goodbye, "They'll be fine, Frankie."

"I know" she whispered and kissed him back, "I'll see you after work."

From across the street, Alex came running and climbed in the back, bringing his little brother with him. It was morning, people were evacuating to school and work, and she smiled in surprise to see Clawd outside the timeless Victorian with Draculaura at his side. She shut the gate after walking out and dashed across the street, "Clawd, Draculaura!"

The latter lifted her head from under her sunhat and smiled. She had a short-sleeved shirt and elbow length gloves on, long pants and shiny flats, definitely not a gardening outfit, but Frankie quickly realized it wasn't simply a sun-blocking outfit either. Thorny vines from a rose bush had engulfed a wrought iron terrace and Lala was about to handle them. She moved out of the enclosed garden and hugged her old friend, smiling widely, "You never come out anymore! I was starting to wonder if Holt left you somewhere and Jackson didn't remember."

Clawd held back a chuckle as he started the lawn mower.

"What are you guys doing today? You know the reunion's tonight-"

"Yeah, we got ours in the mail a couple days ago" Clawd said.

"Don't be a grump" Lala teased before turning to Frankie, "He's just upset because I told him he had to mow the lawn before we could play."

"It's not fair, you knew I would've done it" he said.

"After a couple rounds, a nap and a sandwich, yes" Lala teased.

Clawd grabbed her around the waist and planted a hot kiss on her lips. Frankie giggled as she watched her friend's face turn pink, then slowly hot pink. Lala kissed back, fully aware of their audience, and stumbled as she was released. He chuckled and she touched her lips. Frankie was thrilled to see that smile again. She hadn't seen it in years. Lala climbed over her flowers and nestled between two plants, starting to cut the thorny branches, "My uncle's watching the kids. Catalina's going to spend the night with my father for me, I'm going to go see him in a few hours."

"How is he?" she asked.

Lala's smile fell, "Not well."

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be."

Frankie hesitated and sighed, "Lala...are you okay?"

"I will be" she murmured.

...

Two things happened simultaneously when Draculaura and Clawd pulled out of the driveway. One, the younger kids from the street all gathered around and sat down, watching the movies modeled after their grandparents, and faintly, the sound of a police car broke out across town.

The doors to Monster high were open and though most of the people that had once gone to the school were spread out across Radcliffe Way and the various streets connected to it, they embraced as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

Ghoulia and Cleo hugged each other tightly, met with Gory cutting in and hugging them both. Various males stood back and let their wives talk, or formed small packs and discussed sports or the old days. Wrapped in the arms of her mate, Abbey was in one of those groups of boys with Deugi and Darren. Operetta and Howleen were in a rather large gathering of females-excluding Andy, who hung on Kate's side as loyally as a puppy dog. When Clawd and Draculaura walked in, they glanced about and Lala's eyes slowly lit up as if the gas had been turned up on a lantern. Regret melted away. It was as if the clock turned back and erased the last twenty years of her life. Her eyes gathered with tears as she ran over to her friends and tried to hug them all at once. More than a few tears were shed; she looked beautiful in her black dress with shiny gold embroidery up the sides. Clawd smiled as he joined up with his pack, and across the room, they looked at each other. It was as if they were back in high school-they were still in love that much.

"So what exactly are you doing nowadays, Rom?" Rocco asked with a small smile. The royal Rocco he'd been acting like was gone tonight, he wasn't the pharaoh's husband tonight, he was just Rocco, part of the pack.

"All kinds of odd jobs" he said with his arms around Abbey.

"So you got a degree in all kinds of odd jobs. Cool" Darren said with a laugh.

"Why didn't you sell those cool old carvings?" Rocco asked.

"Cause it's recreational, and I only do it for you guys."

Abbey smiled and leaned back, kissing his jaw.

"So Abbey, what's your real paying job?" Darren asked.

Abbey smiled, "Would've worked government, but...might've been too tempted to upstage Rom."

He grinned, "Double O-Seven."

"Better, Black Widow."

The boys laughed as the couple shared a kiss.

"Deuce!" Draculaura gasped, "Your eyes!"

"Thank Ghoulia" he said with a smile, "They're contacts. I can see through them just fine while these little mirror things keep me from turning everybody to stone."

"They're rad" she said, gripping his hands.

"I like the new look" he said, "Very old school."

She smiled, "I'm thinking of changing back."

"Good." He picked her up in a hug that made her squirm and squeak. Crushing her against him, he laughed. She pretended to wheeze, "Can't...breathe..."

"I missed you Lala. You never let any of us be there for you. You know we'll help if you need it."

"I need it" she whispered, nuzzling into his chest, "Thank you, Deucey."

"That's what brothers are for" he murmured as he stroked her hair, "How's Cleo?"

"Gorgeous as always" the mummy teased as she walked up and hugged Deuce's side, "And you've been working out. Is Clawdeen impressed?"

Deuce released Draculaura to flex, "You tell me."

Cleo appreciatively ran her palm over his bicep, "Oh if I didn't love my husband, I'd hit that so hard..."

He laughed and hugged her, kissing her cheek. Draculaura stood back with Ghoulia and watched.

"How are you?" he murmured, glancing her over.

"Happy" she smiled, "Alexis just turned five. She's a little miracle."

"Are you...?"

She shook her head, "It worked, I just..." she shrugged, "She's gonna be our last. It was still kind of dangerous, so we decided three was enough."

"I'm sorry" he murmured.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault. I just couldn't biologically do it anymore. It's not like these guys...I was really dead. Ghoulia got the dead cells woken up, but...things happen. It wasn't anyone's fault, it was genetic. Kind of like my mother with me. Nefera with her babies. She and Luken are trying again, but...you know. It may or may not happen."

"Where is she?" Deuce asked, looking up.

"Chatting up your wife, I think. It's amazing, isn't it? Everybody gets along now...Lexi likes Tiato, you know. Toralei's son?"

"Cute."

"Yeah. and Jakob and Noah-you know, Miss Bloodgood's son and Ghoulia's son-they're the best of friends-"

Cleo glanced toward her sister and went silent. She saw Nefera's hands close over her mouth and that look of pure devastation cross her face. Lala gently patted Ghoulia's shoulder and went over, "Nefera?"

Luken gave Lala a sad smile, "Just the vampire I wanted to see."

"What's up?" she asked.

"Sit down" he murmured.

She did. Nefera collapsed into a chair and began to cry, shoulders shaking as Clawdeen rubbed her back. Luken very gently took Lala's hands and got eye level with her, "I've had to deliver a lot of bad news tonight and I'm sorry about that...but there was an accident."

She looked at him and searched his eyes, "What kind of accident?"

He leaned in and whispered to her. Kate's ears twitched as she glanced up and heard. She frowned and nudged Andy, breaking the circle of joy to bring him over toward Lala, "Oh honey..."

Lala broke down and began crying into her palms. She got up and hugged Kate tightly, maneuvering around her friend's pregnant belly. Kate hugged her tightly and soothed her with tender rubbing of her back. Romulus motioned Luken over and watched as the sheepish lower-ranking wolf slunk toward them.

"What happened?" he asked.

"What didn't tonight? Two different murders and now this..."

"This, what?"

"What murders?" Deugi asked.

"Brett Redding and Bekka Madden. Anyway...there was an accident up by the riverfront." All of the wolves could see it was hard for him to talk about, "Adam's car...hit somebody else head on. Some normie driving in the wrong lane..."

"Sorry kiddo."

"He wasn't alone. Kota and Nyla were with him."

Clawd was the first to speak up, "It wasn't an accident. This shit doesn't just happen accidentally. Her dad's poisoned, her brother's poisoned, and then Nyla just so happens to be in the car that gets hit? This isn't a coincidence Luke."

"Or maybe it is" Romulus said, "The poisonings, hell no, but the crash...could be. Don't get me wrong, Clawd, I see it...but I know how you feel right now. This kinda grief isn't gonna help anybody."

"I have every fucking right to have this kinda grief, Rom" Clawd snarled, "My daughter and my sister are dead. Luken's kid is dead. My brother in law, my father in law's going...how do you think Lala's taking all this? Olivia's beside herself, that's why Lala's running his business. She's trying to do everything at once. I feel guilty about going to work, Rom. Don't tell me what grief does to people."

Clawd left the circle to go to her. Conversation slowed and the words began to swirl.

Clawdeen got up on a table and whistled, "Alright! Everybody! We're meeting at our hideout tonight! Our kids and our parents are gonna meet at Lala's, they're gonna get the secondhand account. Meet under the carousel at midnight!"

As Clawd held Draculaura tightly, locking his fingers with hers, Clawdeen took the role of alpha well.


	194. Secrets of Radclfife Way 3

_3_

Sometimes, Melody Carver remembered the sound of her own voice. On video that was taken before Clawdeen Wolf's claws had sliced through her vocal cords and taken the sound away. Her cover story for her waitressing job in Seattle was that she'd been attacked by a wild dog. Half truths were all she could manage. She'd never been able to tell anyone her side of the story. That she hadn't meant to hurt anyone, she'd just...she wanted to do what was right for her. She would've taken the inability to breath over this any day, before this, she'd had her voice.

Resentment grew over time, it always did. Frankie and Jackson had been her friends from the get go, but the hourglass shaped ghoul had eventually-inevitably-stolen Jackson from her without meaning to. She'd been able to cope with that. She could still talk to them, as best she could. When she was a teenager, she had the chalk-paint. One rinse and there was another place for more words. Words she needed to get out. It had taken almost ten years of physical therapy to get the measure of voice back that she had. But still, Melody watched from afar as her children, the babies she carried for Frankie and Jackson, chased fireflies in front of the shadow-encased Victorian mansion. Of course the wolves knew she was there, the vampires did too. They'd obviously found out, but they never would've imagined it was her. She'd been coming around, she wanted to see her girls. They were as much hers as they were Frankie's, even if it was Frankie's father that spun Frankie's artificial DNA into the egg that became the girls Melody had once carried. The babies whose kicks she felt against her belly. She willingly gave up so much for them, just because. She would've liked to say she wasn't still hung up on Jackson Jekyll, but that was a lie. She would've liked to be able to say anything. She'd changed since she was younger. She dyed her hair, she got gold highlights, and she climbed out of the truck to watch. Haley looked older than Emma-that was Holt's DNA at work. Two baby girls by two "different" fathers. Haley didn't change, Emma did, she knew. She knew all about Jessie and all about her girls, just because she kept her ear out on Salem.

Of course, they brought them inside to watch more movies. The temptation of the soda and candy Frankie wouldn't let them have was too much. She knew they knew.

It would be easy. Just like before. But she'd seen those kids, she couldn't do it. She had no morale about a lot of things nowadays, but she was not going to involve children. She got back in the car and she drove away.

Merston High was still there, it was an all-normie school now. She doubted Mrs. J even taught there anymore. Monster High was a huge campus, sprawling catacombs, it was a monster's dream. She stopped outside the gates.

They would be inside, acting like teenagers. Drinking, kissing...she wondered if Jackson would be with Frankie. Of course he would. Would DJ be there? His name was Holt...not DJ. She sighed and leaned on the steering wheel cover. Of course, but they would be with her. Would Draculaura be there? Her heart blazed at the thought of her. She hoped. She hoped the little vampire found out what she'd done. She got out of the car. Edging through the gates, she walked up and walked toward the big gymnasium. It seemed like half of Salem was there, and she lingered at the door's window. She didn't know half of these people, but she recognized the beast boy. The one Farnum wanted. That broken look on the vampire's face made her whole day. It wouldn't be long now, and Melody felt her heart swell as she imagined the little Dracula strung up by her fangs in a cage, probably crying. She'd die of a broken heart there, she knew. Farnum didn't want all of them, but for some reason, he did want her. Maybe Clawd too, she thought absently as she touched the window. She could imagine her sweet revenge on Clawdeen. The wolf's nose twitched. She took off back toward the truck and climbed in. Her heart was pounding. She drove back toward the edge of town and climbed out, meeting the door of the rented cabin before it opened.

"What?"

Age wasn't kind to Farnum, it never was to any mortal. But still, she smiled. Her voice was only melodic when it was soft, so she spoke softly, "They know. It's almost time."

He was an old man. He'd been in his mid-forties when it all began, some twenty years ago. Still, she knew it had changed nothing. Farnum wouldn't stop until he had what he wanted. Melody knew she was also a part of that, but she also knew that when Farnum took them, he would have unlimited money. She would be able to sing again, to speak again, and she knew she would do anything to regain her voice. Anything. Even give her own freedom.

...

Jackson was too good of a friend to just let Draculaura suffer the way she was. Even if she was curled up, seated on the floor, letting Clawd handle everything for her, he sat down beside her and wrapped her in a tight, warm hug. Her eyes closed as she nestled into his shoulder. He knew that kind of pain; she shut down completely. He didn't need words to stroke her hair and hug her tightly to his side. He didn't need to tell her it was going to be alright, because it wouldn't be. Not for a long time. But he wanted her to smile. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Bite me."

She glanced up, her cheeks coloring ever so slightly, "Not now, Jackson."

He smiled and repeated himself, "I'm serious this time."

"Jackson" she whispered.

"Bite me."

As he leaned in, he saw life returning to her eyes. They were teenagers again. He couldn't help but smile, brushing her hair back. She was one of his best friends. She protected him sometimes, especially from Valentine. He hugged her tightly, "Bite me."

"Bite me" she said back, pushing his shoulder, "I do not wanna smile right now, Jackson Jekyll."

"I want you to. Lala, you're so sad-"

"I outlive everyone" her voice was shaky, soft.

"Not me" he teased.

"Don't say that." All of a sudden, she gripped his hands like a vice. He smiled, "Frankie and Holt won't let me get killed."

"Jackson...just don't. Please."

"You worry about everyone else Lala. It's time you let someone other than Clawd worry about you. So you're gonna go home tonight, maybe talk to your dad a while. I'm gonna come over and cook for you. Anything you need done will get done, but you are not going to be alone this time, I don't care what you say."

"Jackson-"

"I'm not stupid, Lala. You keep a lot of secrets. But you've been there for me, and I'm gonna do it for you. I don't care if you let me or not."

She smiled and nuzzled into his side, "The nerd is getting assertive."

"Bite me" he said and then realized what he said.

She took his hand and bit down on the edge of his sleeve. A sad smile broke across her features and tears brimmed over her eyes again, and she collapsed against his chest like a doll, unable to hold herself up anymore. Jackson glanced up and met eyes with Clawd, "We should take her home."

Clawd glanced to Frankie.

"I'll take the car" she murmured, smiling lightly. Clawd was always possessive of Draculaura and she of him, but seeing that Clawd was letting Jackson be close to her was comforting. Clawd nodded. He grabbed Draculaura's purse and looked around the room, "Midnight, the carousel. Be there."


	195. Secrets of Radcliffe Way 4

_Quick A/N- Unfortunately today's been a busy day and it will be for the rest of the day, so whatever this chapter entails is it for today. My apologies. But I'll have a pretty easy rest of the week, so more will come tomorrow. :)_

_Firstly, thanks for the love Biggest Fan. Adore you right back. SilverDancer24, Kota's dead. Kota was Clawd's adopted sister, but you know the pack. Once you're in the pack, you're part of the pack, lineage no longer matters. MagicLover1, thank you! To begin, yes, it will stay with the 20 year story line (not five...20 all together, since fifteen years passed leading up to the newest time gap). Inevitably, I'll return to teenage MH, just not yet. Oh, and biggest fan? You'll see tomorrow. :)_

_4_

Andy was silent as Kate stepped out for air. He loved her, of course, with all of his heart. In a world of people he'd never been able to trust, Kate was the one he could. She'd had a hard time at first, so had he, but he'd met her expectations and surpassed them. They had a new start together. But Farnum had never been caught, and he knew until then he would spend the rest of his life looking over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being tailed; he didn't want the same fate for his children.

She winced and he rushed to her side, "Kate-"

"It's okay" she murmured. She brought his hand just above her belly button, "Your son kicked me a little too hard."

He frowned and rubbed the spot. He felt as if he could feel her skin bruising under her shirt. Her soft green eyes sparkled as she held his hand there and after a moment, a soft nudge met his fingers.

"They love you, Daddy, so do I."

He melted, he always did. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck, "I love you too Kate. I'm just worried about you."

"Don't be" she murmured, "I'm okay. I can kick ass and you know it." She offered him a content smile and guided his hand to rub her stomach in light circles, "I've had kids before, Andy. I'm surprised it took this long for us."

He nodded and scowled, wrapping her in his arms. He showered her in light, protective kisses, "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I know" she murmured. She cradled his face and guided his lips down to hers, "You never have."

He jerked back, lip pulling back over his teeth, "I did. I let that..."

"Dirty fucking leech?" she offered with a playful smirk, "You didn't. I made you. I made everyone."

"I should've kept you safe."

She climbed onto his lap. He smiled and held her around her waist, his hands resting against her back. Gentle amber eyes sparkled only for her. She traced her fingers through his silky, straight indigo hair and along the ivory horns protruding from it and smiled, "You did."

He exhaled softly. She caressed his jaw, "Andy. Calm down."

"I can't. They're so pissed. They want to hunt."

"Andy-" she whispered.

Gently, he put her down and moved away. Stubbornly, she rose and wrapped her arms around him. He exhaled and leaned into her. "Down, Hulk" she teased.

He rubbed her stomach and smiled, "Thank you. You always keep me calm."

"I love you" she murmured into his chest, brushing her lips across his skin, "You know that."

He inhaled and shut his eyes, forcing himself to face his demons for a moment. There were times when he still had violent nightmares that woke him up in the middle of the night. Holding her, his hand resting on the small of her back, he faced the memory of harsh whiplashes, of capture and captivity. The desperate moments between their capture and escape. The ghouls had looked to him for help once, and he looked to them. He opened his eyes and looked down to her, "Let's get you home."

"Don't get hurt" she whispered, cupping his face. Her lips brushed against his ever so tenderly and he exhaled joyfully.

"I'll be fine."

...

For a solid five minutes, Clawdeen felt nothing but scorn and hatred toward the royal wrapped in Deuce's arms. The pack was collaborating and her best friend was being comforted by Jackson Jekyll while her brother's rage grew, but did that mean that Rocco's mate had to be comforted by _her_ husband? It was no secret, ever since Clawdeen found out Deuce had "slipped up" with Cleo the day she nearly killed Melody, it drove her half-insane to see them together. She kept a constant wedge between them, a wedge that collapsed like the pharaoh in her mate's arms. She didn't know who she was more pissed off at, Romulus for starting the pack back again, or Deuce for letting Cleo cling to him like a teddy bear.

"Deenie" Lala whimpered, shattering her thoughts. She glanced back to her best friend and felt her heart melt. She sunk down beside her and clung to her, wrapping her up in her arms. She wiped her tears and sighed, "Lala..." The obvious was happening, Lala was breaking from the inside out. Stress, expectation and grief was making her poor best friend cave. She saw the pain in her eyes as she cried, successfully turning her face the color of a cherry tomato. Clawdeen gave her a handful of tissues and barked, "CLAWD! You're taking her home! Fuck that, take her home!"

Jackson was silent, holding Lala against his chest and letting her sob out her inner agony. The pack of blood-hungry werewolves broke apart and softened instantly at the sight of the delicate little vampire screaming into Jackson's chest as she bawled. She clutched her tissues and managed to turn her skin an unhealthy shade of flushed, hot pink. Clawd moved to her side and gently pushed her hair back, "Breathe, Lala, breathe..."

She gasped, a deep, hyperventilating breath, and continued to sob. Her body was shaking slightly in Jackson's arms.

Frankie moved to her side, "Lala, you need to calm down."

The little vampire shook her head. Frankie glanced to Clawdeen as Lala's head fell against Jackson's shoulder.

"She's gonna cry herself into passing out" Frankie muttered.

"Maybe that's what she needs" Clawdeen murmured back.

Clawd scooped her up. The crowd was still waiting for them, nobody wanted to be left out of anything. Clawd scooped her up and held her, but Jackson rose with her, "She needs to go sleep, Clawd...trust me on that."

As if sizing each other up, they stared at each other. Clawd finally nodded mechanically, "Go home. Everybody go home. Lock your doors and keep your kids inside."

"Clawd-" Romulus snapped.

"No. Don't even get started with me, Romulus. Do what I say. Everyone needs time to process what's happened here. Go home, lock up, stay safe. We stay a team."

Abbey moved to her adoptive mother's side, probably to convince her to stay with them. But Draculaura stopped crying for a moment to gasp, "I wanna see my Daddy. D-Don't take me home yet. I need to see him..."

Clawd nodded, "Alright baby, whatever you want."

...

The man laying hooked up to machines looked nothing like the Dracula who'd beaten his ailments years before, but he was. Lala's skin was hot to the touch as she walked up beside her dying father and sat beside him on the bed. She forced a smile and touched his face, "Daddy?"

He stirred. The heart monitor showed the stress he was under, stress that grew with every passing hour. Still, he smiled with dry lips, "Draga."

She laid down beside him so he wouldn't have to bring his hand to her cheek. His lips, feather light, brushed against her forehead. She held onto him, refusing to believe her father-her protector, provider, confidante and friend-whose heart beat was so strong under her palm, was dying. Her ear rested against his chest and she looked up to him, "Daddy, I love you."

"Te ador, darling" he murmured to her, "What's wrong? Why are you crying? It better not be over me."

Her heart cracked and she cupped his palm to her cheek as he touched her face. Tears rolled out of her eyes and over his hand. His thumb brushed them out of her eyes, "Laura Dracul, get off my bed and stand up straight. Look at me. You are going to be a proud princess."

She sobbed and clutched him.

His hold on her was tight and strong. Maybe the machines were wrong, even if she knew. That was just her daddy, strong until the end.

"Draculaura, I love you with all my soul, and you know that. I'm only leaving you in body, my dearest. I'll still be here. You really think they'll let me into heaven?"

"Daddy, don't joke like that-"

"Heaven won't let me in, and hell's afraid I'll take over."

"Dad" she whispered. "I'm scared."

He held her chin firmly as his fading red eyes met hers, "You are my daughter, you have nothing to fear. I fear you, usually."

"I'm so scared. Don't die" she whispered.

He laughed and coughed. Her eyes widened but he waved her off, holding her tightly, "You are a Dracula, and you have nothing to fear."

"What if I'm next?" she whispered.

He looked at her with seriousness in his eyes, "I will not allow that to happen, dead or not."

His lips were colored with red. Her tears bubbled over, but she lightly kissed them anyway. He dabbed her lips and his before he kissed her forehead, "I want you to go home and go to sleep."

"No" she whispered.

He held her face firmly in both of his hands, "That's not a request, Draculaura, that's a command. Firstly as your father, secondly as your superior. I will be alive in the morning."

"Promise?" she whispered.

He caught her tears, "For you, my darling, I promise with all my strength."

She smiled and held onto him tightly. He kissed her forehead, "Let me see that Jekyll boy one minute."

She nodded and blew him another kiss before stepping out to be with Clawd. Hesitantly, Jackson entered. He looked sheepishly at the king of the undead, "You...wanted to talk to me, sir?"

Dracula sat up, attempting to look authoritative, but failing, "You're her friend. I want you to promise me something that I've already made Clawd promise me."

He nodded.

"You will not let her turn into me. Ever. Olivia is taking my company, no one is taking the throne. I've left things to be set up a certain way, and you are to keep Draculaura out of it. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir" Jackson said timidly.

"Help him take care of my daughter. She needs friends, Jackson. Not just him."

"I've been there, sir, and I will be there until she orders me away."

"Be there after that. Be there until your weakened, mortal heart stops beating. She will make it beat again."

A chill ran down Jackson's back as he locked eyes with the vampiric ruler. He gave one short nod.

"Take her home. Reassure her. I'll be here."

"Whatever you say, sir."

Dracula leaned back, eyes closing and exhaled. Jackson got out of the room as fast as he could and mentally thanked his lucky stars that Draculaura was nothing like her father. Just being a few feet from the weak, dying vampire had still made him ready to wet himself...and he wasn't a teenager anymore, either.


	196. Secrets of Radcliffe Way 5

_5_

The night was at its darkest point before the sunrise, but Jackson's eyes opened slowly. He rubbed his eyes and released his hold on Frankie's waist to grab his glasses, shuffling downstairs. As he started to wake up, he had no idea why he'd done it, but then he did. His expression softened as he saw Draculaura on the couch, "You okay?"

"I'm sorry I woke you up...I didn't wanna wake up Clawd" she whispered. Her head was lowered, her expression as sheepish as it had been when they were young. He offered her a half smile and sat beside her, "It's okay. If you need to talk, we talk, it's all there is."

Draculaura cuddled into his side, "I just...I need someone to tell me it's okay..."

He fought his heavy eyelids and stroked her hair, putting her on his lap, "Lala, it'll be okay. I promise. You need time to grieve, Clawd too."

She rested her head against his chest. He got a tissue and brushed her tears away, sighing softly, "Lala, do you want me to come home with you?"

She sniffed, "Sometimes I wish I did bite you, Jackson. I'm scared..."

"Don't be" he murmured as he held her tightly to his chest, "We'll protect you."

"Who's gonna protect you?" she whispered, "Holt might've kept you safe from Manny, and Frankie kinda provides for you..." He saw her cheeks burn. He smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair, "You, I guess. But when it's really...you know, necessary."

She turned a deeper shade of pink and nuzzled her cheek against his neck, "Do you remember when you...and I...you know..."

He smiled knowingly, "The time I kissed you in your back yard. Yeah, I do. That kinda..." It was his turn to blush, "I kinda figured I was happy then, maybe...I'd be happy forever if you bit me."

She sighed heavily. He smiled and stroked her hair, "I remember when you started going out with Clawd. You got that glow in your eyes...god was I happy to see you so happy. You looked so lonely all the time, and then you had him."

She blushed, "I was glad when Frankie started dating you. Someone had to keep you out of trouble."

His eyes shut. So were hers. He knew she was starting to fall asleep as he said, "I'm proud to be your friend, Lala. You're the best kinda friend a guy could ask for."

...

When Clawd woke up, the sun was already streaking through the bottoms of the heavy curtains. He felt Lala's hands caressing his face and he pulled her close. Her lips touched his and he brought her closer, their lips locked. She moaned, letting him take over as he rolled on top of her, pinning her down and affectionately brushing his lips over her face and neck. As he traced his lips over her collarbone, she blushed and giggled, "Mmm, Clawd..."

Her fingers traced his jaw as he kissed her deeply. When they'd broken apart for air, she leaned up and nuzzled him, cupping his face, "Clawd..."

"I'm okay" he murmured, "Are you?"

She nodded slowly, "I will be...sometime."

He saw the reddened whites of her eyes and sighed, climbing off the bed and tucking her in, "Go back to sleep."

She nodded and caught his hand before he could leave her side. She kissed his fingertips and his palm, her lips brushing the pulse in his wrist, "I love you, Clawd. Thank you...for all this."

He smiled lightly, "Get some sleep, baby. You need it." Kneeling beside her, he ran his fingers through her hair until she'd fallen back asleep, her chest rising and falling gently with each breath. As he walked downstairs, he noticed the time and whistled, "Damn."

"It's okay Dad, I got it." Luna rounded the corner, picking up Emmett's toys. She gave him a smile, handed him a breakfast plate and kissed his cheek. He kissed her forehead in return as his granddaughter came running from the kitchen and jumped on his leg. Rainee wrapped her arms and legs around Clawd's calf and giggled, grinning up at him with sparkly hot pink eyes. He smiled as he set his plate down and picked her up, "Hey Rain."

She kissed his cheek, "Hi Grandpa."

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" he asked Luna.

She smiled, "I decided to go to the lecture tomorrow. Not like I can't go watch the lesson online or anything..."

He shook his head and sat down with Rainee on his lap and Emmett crawling up beside him. He picked up his food and shared his bacon with the little ones, who crawled on him between bites. Luna tidied up and he smelled more food. After a long moment, Catalina walked out of the kitchen in black sweatpants and a shiny silver cami, sitting down on the armchair and wiping her eyes. Alex walked in after her and climbed up beside Emmett.

"I can't believe she's gone" Catalina whispered. Her cheeks were stained in mascara; she must've gotten the news while she was getting ready. Clawd sighed, "Sorry I didn't tell you last night, pumpkin-"

"I'm glad you didn't" she whispered, "I was happy last night. I bought those shoes I wanted, I listened to The Cure, I fell asleep cuddling Diego, I'd watched World's Dumbest all night..." Tears ran down her cheeks, fresh ones. He set his plate down and moved from the younger kids to her. She was curled up, tissues wadded in her palm. He scooped her up and set her down on his lap, holding her like a little girl. The teenager curled into his arms and sobbed, "Scarlett and Onyx didn't even know...I had to tell my best friends that I couldn't come shopping because my sister was dead...how fucked up is that?"

He rubbed her back. Alex looked away.

"What's up little man? What's on your mind."

"I don't really remember Nyla. It's...I'm not really sad...cause I didn't know her that well."

"She didn't live here, Alex. She was bounced around. Either way, she's our sister-"

"Was."

Catalina jumped off Clawd's lap and made for her brother. Her father cut her off, picking her up and holding her until she calmed her struggles. Kicking and screaming, she struck his arms and cried until she collapsed to her knees, curling up. Emmett hopped off the couch and wrapped his little arms around her neck, cuddling her. Clawd took in a breath. Catalina bared her fangs before slowly deflating, collapsing against the little boy and pulling him into her arms like a teddy bear. She ran her fingers through his hair and clutched him to her, "Oh Emmy, I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry...Nyla's not even my blood and I'm crying, and you are, and I've been so mean to you...oh please forgive me..."

Emmett smiled and kissed her cheek, "It's okay."

She shook her head and picked him up. Her legs were shaking as she walked upstairs with him, but a measure of relief came over Clawd as he spoke to Luna, "How's Lucas?"

"He doesn't know yet. He's at home with the baby, playing house husband" Luna murmured, "I'll tell him later. He's dealing with enough right now."

Clawd nodded. Luna frowned and felt his face, "Are you sick, Daddy? Because you haven't even threatened DJ for the hickey yet."

He shrugged, "It's not important right now."

"I want you to go see Grandma and Grandpa today. You know, your parents? The ones who also lost a kid? Go see them."

Clawd frowned, "When you want me out?"

"Well, you can go now, or you can wait to go with mom."

He sighed and walked toward the door, "Luna?"

She smiled, "Yes Daddy?"

"Thank you."

Luna smiled, "Anytime, Daddy."


	197. Secrets of Radcliffe Way 6

_It's no problem to answer questions, ghouls. I love to. :) So if you ever have any, just lay 'em on me, I'm prepared for anything! lol, okay, maybe not ANYTHING, but you get it._

_6_

Toralei's natural curiosity had been piqued when she first saw the car that drove around the street, but since she'd seen it every day subsequently, curiosity had turned to a full out need to find out what was going on. Shortly after the car came through, she followed it out to the cabin and watched as Melody Carver climbed out. Green eyes flicking from door to car, arming herself with the tire iron if she should so need it, she snuck out and followed the "human" female to the broken window and listened.

"I don't know what you want, but I won't do this. I have limits. You can have Andy, but you can't have those kids."

Toralei's eyes widened.

"Melody" a male voice answered, "I don't just want Andy. I want them all."

Hesitant but curious, she peeked up behind the tarp cover. It was darker in there, but she could vaguely make out the young woman on the older man's lap, her feathered hair being petted like an animal. Keeping still and silent, she watched as the pretty young siren stretched, her muscles rolling, the mortal man smirking. Toralei tried not to be sick. If dealing with Van Helscream had taught the Monster High class anything, it was that normies never had just a simple attraction to monsters. Or at least, not the older ones. And she could tell this one was no different. A collar covered her scarred neck; she was like a pet bird. _How didn't Clawdeen hear that? How didn't I hear that?_

"Now...I don't mean to be harsh, Melody, but I want you to go to the street tonight. I want you to start with our little bat friend first. Finish the job. You know what to do. Bring her to me. Then the fish girl, then the snow girl, and the flame boy, and maybe even that kitty cat. Oh, and the werewolf. Try to keep them female, the last thing I need is breeding freaks."

"Yes sir, Mr. Farnum, sir" Melody said softly.

Toralei resisted the urge to yowl at the dumb girl that she was just a pawn, that the affection she was being showed was about the same as an attack dog. Toralei nearly gagged as she saw Melody lean up. She drew back before she could see them kiss. It made her skin crawl to imagine kissing a human, much less an old one. For a moment, she forgot to sneak about, but when a gunshot cracked glass, she yelped and took off running. Jumping into the car, she watched her windshield split. Backing up, peeling out, she whirled the car around and floored the gas, going back into Salem. She didn't let off until she pulled into Romulus's body shop and jumped out of the car.

Rushing inside, she saw Heath heating up the metal and sweeping it over the edge. The few that saw her looked up. She ran to Heath and wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him. He smiled and flamed-down, putting the hot glove on the concrete floor, "I'm gonna take five, okay guys?"

Deugi nodded, exchanging a look with Romulus.

"Baby. Baby, what's wrong?" he soothed as he led her toward the office and sat down with her.

She trembled and brought herself onto his lap, "I-I almost..."

"Holy shit" he said as he looked at the windshield. He grasped her in his arms and felt over her arms, his eyes full of surprise, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and held onto him as tightly as she could, "She almost shot me."

"Who?" he murmured, holding her tightly to his chest.

"M-Melody..."

...

The twin girls were laying in the hammock with Clawrk, fast asleep. Clawrissa and Howlette were curled up on either side of him while Harriet watched through the open door.

"Mom" Clawd soothed, "They're okay."

She shook her head, "They don't understand yet. They're gonna understand...then what?"

"They're little, Mom, they'll be resilient."

Tears ran down her face. Gently, he wrapped her up in a hug, "Mom...we're gonna go hunting tonight. You can come if you want."

She shook her head. "Thank you anyway, Clawd."

"Mom, please...don't let Dad stress out over this."

"I won't" she whispered, "Grieve yes, stress...no. Not after last time."

"It's just...really close...I don't want Lala to deal with any more pain."

"I hate to break it to you dear, but she may be immortal, but we're still tougher."

Clawd scowled and nodded.

"Is she alright?"

"She lost her daughter, mom. Our sister. Her brother. She's losing her dad. She's not okay. I know she won't be okay for a long time. I can't ask her to be."

Harriet walked through the house back toward the front door, stepping outside and wiping her eyes. She went out to the garage, Clawd following, and he was taken aback as she took out a locked box and handed it to him.

"Do I wanna know?" he asked as she pressed the key into his palm.

"I am not going to lose another child, Clawd. Anyone comes near my daughter...this has exploding silver hollow points in it. Vampires aren't gonna survive that. Trust me."

"You had this all this time..."

"Your father got it from his father, and now I'm giving it to you. Because I am not going to let anyone touch my cubs. That girl has been my cub since I met her. I will not let anything happen to her, and neither will you."

"Thank you" he murmured.

She hugged him tightly, "Clawd...I know we taught you to resist...but if anyone threatens your family, shoot first and think later. I didn't have to tell you that, but you give mercy. Right now, there's no time for that. Just do what needs to be done."

"I will Mom...I will."


	198. Secrets of Radcliffe Way 7

_7_

Heath knew Toralei hadn't slept a moment, neither had he. The meeting was that night, but that kind of information couldn't be kept to themselves. With the feral little boy at his waist, Heath watched her venture across the street. He struggled to keep himself in control when all he wanted to do was follow her lead and torch the place and finish it for the others, but he had to give them their chances. This wasn't his fight. If it was anyone's, it was Draculaura's.

"What's wrong?" Tiato asked observantly, peeking out around his father's head. Max had only recently developed the abilities of a fire elemental; he was hoping it was going to be the same for the firebug on his hip.

"Lotta bad people out there kiddo."

"Humans?" Tiato asked before his lips split into a wicked grin, "Max's gonna pound em!"

"I hope so kiddo."

Toralei ducked inside the house. Heart pounding, she began to relax. She could hear Clawd and his daughter in the kitchen, she heard the sounds of children's toys upstairs and gentle voices, but the deepest sense of sorrow that filled her whole heart and made her blood cold came from down the main hall, down toward the study. She followed that hall and creaked open the door. The lights were off, the votives not bearing candlelight. One set of heavy, red velvet curtains had been pushed back to allow in summer sunlight, and she saw her standing in the center of it all, her sweeping burgundy velvet gown caressing her ballet flat clad feet. For a moment, Toralei wondered if it was Draculaura at all for a moment. The perpetual sorrow flowing from the vampire in the window was suffocating. It took her a moment to realize the glass in Draculaura's hand was full of fresh, human blood. Her eyes widened, "Lala?"

She didn't even acknowledge her presence, though she must've known she was there. The look of her frightened her, making her muscles stiffen with terror and her heart begin to pound. Gracefully, possibly more gracefully than Toralei had ever seen, she rested the wine glass on the lid of her coffin and turned toward her. Her eyes weren't red, much to her relief, still their gentle pink, though filled with sorrow. Her lips, however, were very red. Her skin was very pale, and the edges of her eyes were so reddened they looked raw. Instinctively, the werecat enveloped her in a hug, squeezing the warmth back into her pale skin. For a moment, she stood like a statue of ice before melting, clinging to her, brushing her fingers through her once-rival's fire colored hair, "I'm sorry Toralei, I'm just...so tired..."

"And incredibly, unintentionally creepy" she teased, "I wanna talk to you."

A small smile split her features, "Talk."

"Melody's the one behind your family's murders."

The pink snapped to red faster than she'd ever seen it occur as Lala's voice became tinged with the danger of a fully matured Dracula, "What?"

"M-Melody...she was talking to Farnum. I followed her, I...I listened. They want to kidnap you and Andy and Clawdeen and Lagoona and...and take a lot of us to a freak show..."

The more she spoke the angrier the vampiress looked. Slowly, her fingers curled into fists, uncurled and curled again. Her eyes were blazing red. She seemed to unfocus for a minute before she refocused and took off up the stairs. Clawd had by then emerged from the kitchen while Toralei half-jogged after Draculaura.

"When did you find out?" Clawd asked.

"Last night. She almost shot me, so I laid low..."

"Good plan, bad timing" Clawd snarled.

Things were getting too chaotic for her to just stand there and watch. She hurried out and went back in the direction of her home. An ear shattering bang and a rip through her side made her scream, pointed ears folding over and tucking under her hair. She dropped to her knees and clutched her side. Another shot struck a nearby parked car. Toralei got up and dove behind it. Out from the house, she watched as Heath burst out, flaming up. Blood welled up between her fingers. She glanced down and peeked over, eyes widening as Heath directed his fire toward the truck. She watched the feathered girl jump away and aim. She hardly had time to scream. It was instant; Holt slammed Heath back into the car. Toralei's heart was pounding. Draculaura emerged by the time Toralei watched Deuce come out near her. He must've been asleep before it all, as he whipped off his glasses and directed his gaze toward Melody.

"Deuce!" Draculaura snapped.

He put his glasses back on, "What, you wanted everybody to get shot, La?"

Her gaze went back to the others before Heath yelled out, "Draculaura, I'd take Jackson up on his offer now if I were you!"

All gazes focused on the growing blood on Jackson's shirt; the force the shot hand punched into Holt's body had returned him to his human state. He was growing pale quickly. Her anger melted away; she ran to his side and dropped down beside him, "Jackson. Oh god, Jackson..."

He moved his hand. Bright crimson stained his fingers. Her eyes went from pink to red once more. His lips grew white as he ran his index finger across her lower lip, "Lala, I think..."

"Shh" she whispered. She ran her tongue against his fingers and leaned closer to him. Red stained his sleep shirt. She bit down, her fangs slicing her lower lip, and she kissed him.

For a minute, they watched. They watched as drops of her blood filled Jackson's mouth and his color drained. But slowly, the wound was beginning to heal as he sucked the blood from her lower lip. She yelped as his teeth changed, elongating into fangs. His eyes opened, his lips curled back over his teeth and he lunged, taking hold of her throat and sinking his fangs into her vein.

Ecstasy laced her gasp as she cradled his head, keeping his mouth against her skin. She licked her lower lip, sealing her self-inflicted wound. Clawd emerged. Heath picked up Toralei and started toward Frankie's house. Lala nodded and smiled slightly, "Take care of her, Heath, keep Frankie busy."

He nodded, surprised she could talk at all with Jackson's new fangs in her neck. She winced and gently pushed him away, "That's enough, Jackson."

Still, his mouth closed over the wound, his tongue tracing her neck over and over to catch all the welling blood. She smiled, caressing his hair as the wound healed under his attention. He kissed the blood from her neck, licking every ounce of red from her pale skin. Her eyes blazed. He blushed, "That was...I'm sorry...I...I hurt you, didn't I?"

"You kiss by the book" she teased.

His pale cheeks pinked slightly. Deuce went toward Clawd, noticing the pure malice in his friend's eyes, "Dude, calm down. She just saved him-"

"I don't like anybody kissing my woman, Deuce. Precious little virtuous Jackson or not."

He curled up to her. Clawd's eyes blazed as she stroked his hair and took off his shirt. He was about to pounce, but Deuce held him back. Even though she was just examining the spot he'd been shot, holding the bullet in her hand, he couldn't help but think that the former normie was enjoying it. His mind was all too vividly burning the kiss into his brain.

"Clawd, calm down."

"I won't calm down" he snarled.

"Dude, it's Jackson! Seriously! Calm down."

They rose. She handed him his shirt and the bullet and congratulated him on surviving his first battle scar. Laughing, blushing, they parted ways. She came back toward him and he couldn't help but see...it was the happiest she'd been in weeks. His anger crashed and burned; he would never be angry at that smile. The rekindled life in her eyes. He gathered her into his arms, listening to that soft, sweet giggle as she nestled into his arms, "Okay, now I need to really feed...I'm getting lightheaded."

"I'm proud of you baby. You did good."

She kissed his jugular and ran her index finger down his chest, "Mmm, thank you.."

As they returned inside, Deuce sighed, "And they never tell me what needs to be done..." Producing his iCoffin, he called the station. "Hey, Luken...got a garbage truck?"


	199. Secrets of Radcliffe Way 8

_A/N- This chapter HAD to be in Draculaura's POV._

_8_

When Melody awoke, her head was pounding like she had a bad hangover. It was worse than a bad hangover, it was pure lethargy in her muscles, her stomach refused to function, her head spun lightly with dizziness. She moaned and listened to the people out in the hallway before realizing she wasn't in a hotel; she was in a prison cell.

...

Night had fallen. Midnight was fast approaching, but I had my plan to meet Clawd there. I had business to take care of.

Her scent was all over the place. Maybe it was just the pure hatred burning in my heart that had come over me, maybe I was finally losing my mind, but I took in that cell and I tried to be like my dad. What possible punishment could fit her crimes? I already knew how I was going to punish Farnum. Oh, that was going to be good, but no matter what I thought of for Melody, it was insufficient.

Insufficient would have to do.

I cast myself in a glamour-it was like compulsion, but stronger. A glamour completely encased the senses in what the vampire wanted their prey to see. To him, I was Melody. To him, he would be just another victim at the hands of his own little monster...unless I wanted him to see, which, I really, really did.

"You were out late" he commented, walking out. He put a freshly eaten-off-of plate in the sink, "Clean up, will ya doll?"

"Actually, I had something else in mind." The purr in my voice was my own. Like the blue eyed butcher, I had more in mind than getting the fool in bed for fun. I had payback to dish out. He drew me close. I pushed away, careful to keep my movements teasing. Fuck, if sexuality was hard for me once, I must've been losing my mind because it was as easy as the flow of breath to me now. He kept reaching, but I kept stealing away, smiling so sweetly. It was a practiced gesture now. "Shut your eyes."

He smirked and did so, "Blood really turns you on, doesn't it?"

"So much so" I whispered. I knew he thought I was her, but I was being honest. A new kind of lust was filling the pit of my stomach. I tied his hands and feet down. He was grinning like the fucking chershire cat. Before he could open his eyes, I took out Melody's knife and I made one swift slash. They would never know. Just another thing they could blame on her, after tonight, she would never be able to defend herself. My gloves wouldn't leave a trace. Blood, hot blood splashed up on me. The heat of it warmed my skin. I moaned and licked the drops that splashed against my lips. It soaked through my clothes, it stuck to my skin. I lost control of myself as something bordering on actual peace filled my veins. Tears streamed down my face and ran down my neck, tracing paths through the blood. My gloves were soaked. My hands inside them soaked. I couldn't count the number of times I twisted the knife, the monotonous sound of screams. All I could do was taste my sweet victory and be more than pleased with the outcome of another's defeat.

The expression of horror meant my glamour had faded. It was a similar feeling to the glow of satisfaction after sex, but much deeper. The first kill was supposed to be the sweetest...I'd killed before at my father's request, and it never felt this good.

I couldn't help myself. When I got into the car, I made sure it was covered from the blood on my body. The steering wheel and seat had plastic covers, and I drove. My heart was racing and my body was rushed with exhilaration. Adrenaline fueled my blood. For a moment, I floored the gas. I shut my eyes. I felt how good it felt to be dangerous. I stopped a block away and I went in the back way. Her scent filled my lungs and I felt the predator take over. I couldn't show up on film, but I didn't want any witnesses. I slammed my fist into the camera and took it out. The delicate little thing sputtered electricity like it was still operating. Melody sat up, but she looked drunk. I let myself in and locked us both in. She stood, stumbled, and stood still. Her eyes widened and her hands flew over her mouth. She shook her head, "No..."

"Yes" I said with a growl seeping into my voice, "You were quite violent in bed, weren't you? Was that why he enjoyed you so much?"

Tears ran down her face. She shook her head and sunk to her knees. I laughed, "Oh please Melody, even he said you were a freak inside the sheets too." It would've felt wrong once, but I liked toying with her. I wanted her to think I'd taken everything from her. She sobbed and clutched her chest. No matter how deeply her affection for Farnum ran, I knew I'd taken something else she wanted just as badly. I stretched my neck, making sure she saw the bite wounds as I circled her, "You like? Jackson left them on me. I've sired him."

"No" she sobbed, shaking her head, "Why?"

"Because, Melody. You almost killed the man you loved because you couldn't control your bloodlust. Didn't you do that before?"

She gasped. Her breath came ragged. Her face was turning pink and red. She blew her nose with wadded up tissues in her pocket; she would try to be pretty before she died.

"I hope you went to the bathroom already. Gave yourself a little chance not to wet yourself while you beg for mercy."

"Why?" she half-wailed, "Why...why them? Why Jackson?"

"Because you love him" I snapped, "It doesn't matter how much you take from me, Melody. I'm a Dracula, I will always win!"

She sobbed and shook her head, her hands over her mouth. I picked her up by her scarf, wrapping it tighter around her neck. She choked, her windpipe slowly being crushed. Her eyes went wild. She clawed my arms through the gloves and screamed silently. Her trachea was collapsing; I could almost hear the crunching of the tender airway. I gave her one last chance to breathe as I ripped the top of her shirt open. That pounding, stammering heart was ready to leap from her chest. I could practically hear the movements of her veins and arteries. She gasped for breath, crying. She clawed my hands and screamed, "Please, please! I'm sorry, I'll do anything-!"

Suddenly, my own tears welled to my eyes. I cut off her air again, gritting my teeth. The rage, the despair, the depression, it all crashed over me like scalding, burning, boiling water. It broke the dam of reason in my mind. She was changing color, turning red. She was asphyxiating. It was going to be excruciating, miserable...it was better than I hoped.

"Sorry is not going to bring my family back" I murmured in her ear. Her face was red. Then blue tinted. Her face turned purple as her heart worked overtime to circulate her blood. She was still alive, stubborn girl. I punched my hand into her chest and clutched the throbbing organ, ripping it from the hollow cavity. Her mouth opened in a force-less, silent scream. The life in her eyes didn't fade, it cut abruptly. I looked at the still-beating heart in my hand, and I felt my stomach growl. I was covered in the sweetness of her blood and her lover's. My revenge had been carried out. Any sane avenger would've left it...but it was appealing. Putting the pulmonary artery to my lips, I drank in the blood. My fangs sought the tender muscle in my hand. I felt guilt whenever I ate something that once had a face, but I'd seen the face of the animal on the other end of the heart. Whatever force possessed me, I'd never know, but I devoured the whole thing.

"Holy shit."

Two males. Human. Blood-bountiful...witnesses. I'd hoped I wouldn't have to do it. Before they could squeeze off any shots, I handled them. Humans were such delicate, fragile creatures...

I snorted, shaking my head at the still-warm mortals, "Humans in a precinct of werewolves. That was suicide in the first place."


	200. Secrets of Radcliffe Way 9

_9_

Vlad and Marie volunteered to stay out of the meeting and watched the kids, as usual, while everyone else gathered in the spacious bunker under the carousel.

"This feels like a really bad thing" Luc murmured to Jon, bouncing their baby girl on his hip while she slept.

"It'll be okay" Jon murmured, his eyes scanning the crowd.

Curled into Andy's side, Kate drifted to sleep right there on the warm, stone couch.

Howleen leaned on Deugi, not agitated enough to pace but not calm enough to sit. Clawdeen was the same way while Deuce hunkered down on the floor like they did when they were teenagers. Everyone in the room was on edge, but Clawd was the worst.

"Calm down" Rocco soothed, "She'll be here."

"She went after them. I feel it. What if she got hurt? What if they took her?"

The door slammed. The room went silent. Clawd looked expectantly to the stairs down and watched with pure shock in his eyes as she strode in. The crowd parted like the Red Sea, remaining silent. Not even the twins spoke up. She was covered in blood, positively soaked in gore. She stripped off her gloves and let them drop to the stone floor. She ducked into the adjoining bathroom and Clawdeen sniffed. She nodded and mouthed 'Melody' to Clawd.

When Lala returned, she was beaming from pointed ear to pointed ear, taking to the soapbox of a stage, "Hey everybody." She was as relaxed as she had been as a teenager, as if she was doing an introduction for a play, not making an announcement whether their lives were in danger or not. "Thank you all for coming out here on such short notice. It means a lot. And so late too, gosh, I should've planned this better."

"Lala...are you okay?" Clawdeen asked, hesitantly. Bram and Gory looked to each other.

"Of course I am, silly" she said with a smile that reached her eyes, "Anyway, nobody has to worry about anything now. I took care of it."

"Took care of it?" Gory asked. She moved away from Bram and went toward her best friend. Offering her hand, Lala stepped down and Gory started to sniff her hair.

"Farnum and Melody."

A low murmur sounded from the back corner.

"She killed them?" Kate asked, waking up slightly.

Bram gave her a quick nod.

Kate smiled, "Go girl."

"That's not something to be happy about" Frankie murmured.

"Why not? She do job for us" Abbey said, leaning back against Romulus.

As opinions rose, Lala's cheerful mood sobered. She went to Clawd and curled into his side, "Did I do okay?"

His heart softened and he forced a smile, "You did great, baby."

She giggled and cuddled him. She was acting like a teenager again. Actually, she hadn't acted like that when they were teenagers, it was like the past twenty...was it twenty two already? She acted like she did before it had all broken out. Before the drama, the violence, the changes...

"What happened to her?" Lagoona asked as she walked up through the crowd. Lala's cheek was buried in Clawd's chest, her lips drifting over the crook of his arm as he held her.

"She finally snapped" Gory said with a slightly hysterical laugh, "She finally lost her fucking mind."

Clawd growled under his breath. She glanced up, those gentle, cotton candy colored eyes meeting his. She smiled and got on her tiptoes to kiss him. He kissed her back, holding her close. The kiss was like any other, except when it grew in passion, he felt her fangs.

Jackson snapped out of nowhere and grabbed her around the arms, dragging her back. Her eyes were red as rubies, tinged with black. She kicked and screamed, trying to break his hold on her. Gory grabbed her too, holding her still. Clawd reached for her and Bram got between them, "Trust me, stay back."

"What's happening to her?"

"She lost control of the bloodlust. It's jarring, but once she calms down she'll be back to her normally manic-depressive self."

"Never thought that'd be Lala" Jackson grunted as he gripped her arms. She was trying to break free, slamming her elbow into his ribs. He grabbed the back of her neck, digging his nails in. She screamed, trying to reach up and grab his hand, "Jackson! You're hurting me!"

"It's for your own good, Draculaura!" Gory yelled over her. Clawd's eyes searched the scene in front of him, searching for a rhyme or reason to it. Blood welled up on either side of the wound and ran down. She dropped to her knees, subdued for the moment. The door lifted and fell, and faint sobs could be heard from the stairwell.

Lala's head rose. Gone was the cheerfulness and the bloodlust. Gone was the joy and the desire. The pain was back, and it looked stronger than ever. Clawd didn't have to guess twice about who was coming.

Olivia stepped in. Her hands were shaking. The look on her face said more than any words could've said. Jackson silently motioned Gory away and stepped back, leaving Lala on her knees in the center of the room, at the eyes of all present.

"He's gone" Olivia finally sobbed, her eyes red with tears, "He's gone."

Draculaura's eyes filled with tears. They flicked around the room and focused on Olivia. Lightly, she trembled, and then she began to shake like a leaf as fresh pain, fresh emotional agony enveloped her. She'd partially raised off her knees and collapsed down again. Her arms wrapped around herself, she began to bawl. As if she was dying herself, the young werewolf moved to her stepdaughter and knelt down, wrapping her in her arms. Even when the cheerful, temporary insanity had been there, she hadn't looked more like a lost, lonely child than she did at that moment. Clutching Olivia, she sobbed. The physically older woman murmured muddled reassurances, but both of them knew it was false. Cleo's sob was the first audible one to join them. Clawd could see her fingernails digging into Olivia's coat, trying to take in the scent of her father. He saw the thorough breaking of her heart and moved toward her. Kneeling beside them both, he gently pried Lala out of Olivia's arms before she could get hurt by his little vampire's crushing embrace. She shook and wailed, burying her face into his chest. He shut his eyes and exhaled softly. He wished he would've had the words, but none came. Olivia may have been broken at the loss of her mate, but no one was as broken as Draculaura. First, it was her brother. Then her sister, adopted daughter, and adopted son-in-law. And now, her lifelong protector was gone. Who would she go to with her troubles that needed solving? The problems too dangerous for she or uncle Vlad to handle alone? She had no one else. She was the last of the pure, Dracula bloodline. Clutching his chest, she screamed. Voicing her pain, there was no other way for it to come out. It was like a piece of herself was gone. He had been her best friend when she needed one, he had tried so hard to provide everything she needed, and even if it wasn't enough, she never held it against him. She could never hold it against him.

"I didn't get to say goodbye!" she wailed. Clawd took the inevitable punch. He nodded and held her, swallowing the thickness in his throat, "I know."

He held her while she sobbed and rocked her gently in his arms. They weren't the only ones crying; Mr. D had done so much for everyone. Abbey was in tears; he'd given her a family. Lagoona was clutching Gil, bawling away; he'd saved her life. Spectra had phantom tears running down her cheeks; he showed her death wasn't the end of her life. But the most important of all, the thing that put them all in tears, he had built Radcliffe Way. He had brought them together, he had done this for no other reason than the continued survival of their combined people. He had done this for his daughter. He had given her life, and he had given her everything she could've asked for. She clutched her chest and she let out the closest thing to a howl she could pull from the very tip of her fangs to her painted toenails, a howl the werewolves all seconded. They hadn't simply lost their leader-any and all of them lost family.

"Daddy!" she screamed to the heavens, collapsing against Clawd as if she had no more strength to hold herself up. And then the real tears began. Consoling each other, they remained in the stony tunnels until dawn crested.

Finally, their dream of peace and unity had been reached. They had no more enemies, no more threats. But everyone had paid the ultimate price in some way.

She watched, the rising sun as her guide as she watched her friends all return to their homes. They had come so far. Standing at the bottom of Radcliffe Way, she refused to let her father's dream be in vain. They had everything now, and she intended to keep it that way.

"I'm your princess, Daddy. I accept." And she opened her arms and faced the sun, and let the rays of heat kiss her cheeks.

**MH**

_Author's Note: This book has been a blast! I'm so honored and thrilled you guys have enjoyed it! TODAY, yes TODAY I'll be posting the very first chapter of Clala Saga book 3: Memories of Radcliffe Way. Stay tuned, it'll be up before you can sing the Fright Song backwards! Meet you all there!_


End file.
